Little Nations
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: England finds out his pregnant but he's not the only one. Full summary in A.N. Warning: lemon, mpreg Pairings GerIta USUK ChuNi FranAda SpaMano. A cute story about Life, love and family troubles. SEQUEL IS UP.
1. Chapter 1:Hamburger street

**A.N: Little Nations a sweet mpreg story that will eventually feature love interests of their children. Main pairings are USUK, GerIta, ChuNi, SpaMano and FranAda. Obviously to help stop confusion I will try to separate the main pairing into different chapters. I plan to say what pairing the chapter is centred on, I'm afraid you'll have to read a lemon in every chapter for the first five due to them all being main pairing based. All spelling mistakes through speech are intentional due to accent.**

**Warning: Lemon boyxboy mpreg you know the drill.**

**This pairing is USUK so expect USUK lemony goodness.**

**Key: AxA = America and England's paragraph**

**FxM = France and Canada's paragraph**

**YxK = China and Japan's paragraph**

**LxF = Germany and Italy's paragraph**

**AxL = Spain and Romano's paragraph**

**XxX = Time skip **

Chapter 1: Hamburger Street

_HEY YOU GUYS! Nufufu!  
>Minna no HERO, Amerika da zo! HAHA!<br>ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO TO THE HAMBURGER STREET!_

GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER

GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER

_U・__S__・__A __OH YEAH!  
>Nanka kakkoii daro <em>_GET IT ON  
>H<em>_・__B__・__G __OH YEAH!  
>Sekai no STANDARD sa <em>_GOING ON  
>Amerika chizu shika mottenai<br>Kowai no miru to nemurenai  
>CUTE de FIGHT na NICE GUY!?<br>U__・__S__・__A __HERE WE GO!_

**AxA**

England scowled at the younger Nation lying on the bed his elbow propped up, his face resting on his hand. "Come on Iggy."

England rolled his eyes "I told you not to call me that."

America ran his finger over the silken sheets "Arthur. Hop in."

England rolled his eyes again "No. I told you already I don't feel well."

America smiled coyly drawing circles in the sheets "I can make you feel better Artie."

"No." England folded his arms then scowled at the roundness of his tummy. His usually flat tummy stuck out the tiniest fraction like it was swollen.

"Iggy come on."

England sighed "Fine" he crawled into bed with America. America wound his arms around his love. England pushed America back "Get off you soppy git." America grinned patting the sheets over his lower half.

England straddled the American, he placed his hands on his chest "Well we better get on with this." America smiled hugely pushing into the British. England gasped arching his back.

"Wow Iggy you get better." America moaned.

England rested his head on America's shoulder, the room spinning slightly. America was blissfully unaware of England's stomach tensing as he thrusted happily into his lover.

"Al-Alfred, stop." England groaned the heaviness in his stomach becoming heavier "Alfred let go." He murmured starting to struggle.

America nuzzled him happily "Mmm I love you Artie."

England hung his head groaning, he couldn't keep it back anymore, he threw up on America.

"Dude!" he yelped.

England scowled "I said I didn't feel well you dunce! And I said stop! I told you to let me go!"

America smiled weakly "It's okay dude I still love you even though you hurled up on me." England crawled off America tears falling down his face, he ran into the bathroom.

America ran after him, he tried to open the door but it was locked. "Arthur, open the door."

England's voice came back quietly "No."

"Please." America begged.

England buried his face in his arms. His knees huddled to his chest "I'm not opening the door! I puked on you. And I'm getting fat!"

America sighed resting his head on the door "Please Arthur. I need a shower."

England sobbed "No. If I get fatter, then you won't love me anymore! You'll just go trolloping off with someone thinner than me! And I'll die fat and lonely just watching you run around with a pretty lover who's-"

"Arthur! Open the door! Geez!" America interrupted.

England reached up to unlock it and then he moved out the way. America opened the door; kneeling down in front of England he gently ran a thumb along his cheeks drying his tears, gently he kissed England's forehead before taking a shower.

England sat sniffing as he looked at America trying to remember as much as possible of the man he loved. America came out of the shower clean and smelling fresh "Come on Iggy you'll feel better after getting cleaned up."

England sighed and started to freshen up; he brushed his teeth and took a shower then resumed to slump by the bathroom door.

"Arthur you're not getting fat. You're as beautiful as ever dude." America reassured him; kneeling down in front of him he tilted England's face up to meet his.

England pulled his face away sobbing "I'm bloody-"

"Gorgeous." America interrupted; he kissed England gently and dried his tears lovingly.

**XxX**

Eventually America convinced England to go to the conference by showing him that his clothes still hung loosely off his frame so he wasn't getting fat. Italy, who was pregnant by five months now, happily waddled in, his clothes straining against the bump.

Germany was close behind making sure no harm came to his child and the mother. Italy lifted his arms up to Germany, sighing the blond picked him up. England paid no attention to this as his face was currently buried in the table. America waved happily "Dude you're totally huge."

Italy 've'ed' happily "Do you want to feel it move?"

America nodded excitedly "Heck yeah!" Climbing onto the table he crawled over to Italy who took his seat.

England didn't lift his head off the table when the other Nations started pouring in. The only person who paid him any attention was Sealand who poked him curiously "What's wrong?"

England waved him away still not raising his head, France looked at the blond with negative waves seeping out his body. "Aw! Lickle Angleterre is experiencing 'ardships. Do you need me to-"

"I'm not feeling too good France. Do not make me throw up on you." He said gruffly. France withdrew his hand and edged away a little. Sealand wriggled his chair closer to Latvia's.

America eventually came back after nuzzling Italy's moving bump for a few minutes. He grinned to himself "Hey Iggy wouldn't it be cool if we had a kid." He leaned over to the depressed male.

"No." England muttered "It would be retarded like you."

America sighed "You don't know that. It could be-Hey!"

"I rest my case." England answered his head still on the table.

**YxK**

Germany stood at the front of the table to talk about whatever new affairs had arisen. China however wasn't listening to him in the slightest which was unusual for him but he was distracted by his pregnant lover. Japan blushed as China made soft cooing noises to his tummy "My sweet lickle baby is going to wear flowers in her hair yes she is, and a woman's kimono, you'll rook beautiful-aru."

Japan held his three month bump shyly "How do you know she'll be a girl Yao-san?"

China grinned "Simple Kiku-Chan! You're beautiful! And I really want her to be a girl-aru." He sighed happily but then his face fell into a scowl as he looked at England slumped over the table "As long as Yīnggélán doesn't take her." Japan enjoyed the way China had learnt the Japanese honorific and called it him.

Honk Kong glanced at China "But I'm here now."

China nodded "Shì but I missed 187 years of your life-aru." He nuzzled him while placing a protective hand on Japan's tummy.

England glanced up to see China glaring at him "What?"

China huffed puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. Japan murmured something in his ear, China smiled hugely nuzzling Japan's tummy excitedly.

England looked at America who for once looked deep in thought.

"Ah! England!" he bounced onto the table pointing down at England "You're pregnant!" England kicked the table causing America to fall off onto the floor.

Italy cooed "Ooh you're carrying a child too?!"

"No!" England snapped "He's being stupid."

**AxA**

America got up from the floor a lump on his head "I think you ARE pregnant!" he said happily.

"I think you ARE insane!" England said in the same way. America's only answer was hugging him tightly. England glared at him muttering to himself.

Romano shrugged Spain off "Stop it!" He was just as pregnant as his little brother but unlike the happier Italian he wasn't all happy and cuddly. Italy proved this by cuddling his bump happily. Romano scowled as the Spaniard tried to stroke the bump again. "Antonio! Will you stop it?" he yelled.

"But Lovi I only want to talk to mi pequeño precioso." Spain sighed; Romano slapped Spain's hands away.

England shot to his feet angry "Okay hands up who else is bloody pregnant!"

Japan raised his hand slowly, Italy waved his hand in the air, and Romano just folded his arms over his bump in obvious displeasure. Hungary waved her hand smiling happily, Austria huffily glared at Prussia before sticking his hand up slightly making the albino look warily between the female and aristocrat he may have knocked up. France yanked Canada's arm up almost lifting him off the seat, Poland giggled "Like, totally guilty." Lithuania gasped and passed out at the news he may be a father.

America snuck up behind England; he cupped his elbow slowly rising his arm in the air. "Stop that!" England slapped him on top of his head. America just laughed not entirely bothered. "I'm going to the doctor and I'll prove I'm not sodding pregnant!" England said huffily, he turned on his heel leaving the room. America ran after him laughing happily.

**XxX**

England lay curled up on his bed his head under the pillow while America happily ran around cooking excitedly. He couldn't wait for the babies to be born they found out he was carrying twins. England however was less than thrilled in fact he laughed and told the doctor she was lying then stormed out. Ever since the drive home he refused to believe that he was carrying a baby at all let alone two of.

"Arthur! I'm going to bring you some delicious dinner." America called out, he cooked an English dish called 'toad in the hole' which didn't even include toads. It was sausage in a pastry type thing called 'Yorkshire pudding'. America knew he'd never understand the strange English names.

"Arthur!" he placed the dish on the bedroom side table. England's head popped out smelling his favourite meal. America smiled "Is it okay? Does it look good?"

England smiled weakly "It looks beautiful."

America grinned he had the urge to tell him he was eating for three now but he knew England probably wouldn't eat it and sulk instead.

Raising a forkful England hesitantly put it in his mouth, his eyes widened in shock. Chewing and swallowing he smiled "Wow Alfred I have to hand it to you, this is pretty delicious."

America grinned excitedly. He happily straightened the bed before handing England his cup of tea. Once finished England wiped his mouth clean "Thank you Alfie but why did you do this for me?"

America moved the tray off England's lap, he handed him a daffodil his favourite flower, "Well you know…" America ran his thumb over England's long graceful hand "I want to get you all nicely fed."

"Let me guess" England laughed leaning over America and brushing the flower over his nose "you want to make love dear."

America felt a chill down his spine at being called 'dear'. He loved being called 'dear, love, honey or sweetheart' instead of 'git, twit, prat, moron, wanker' and many other things that England spouted when aggravated. "Well sure. But do you want to?"

England smiled whipping up America's t-shirt in answer, he traced America's abs with his tongue "I-I guess you do then." America stuttered. England laughed a little making America frown slightly "What's so funny?"

"You. After so long that we've been together I still have the same effect on you as I did on our first time. You moan and wriggle if I do this" England licked across America's pelvic bone making him moan a little and wriggle slightly "so predictable love." England smiled.

America blushed slightly "Yeah well so are you! You turn into a whimpering virgin girl if I so much as do this." Ripping off his t-shirt, he pinned England back against the pillows and shoved his tongue into his mouth. England wound his arms around America as their tongues danced together. America slowly pushed his hand up England's shirt to caress and stroke his nipples. England tore his face away from America's his cheeks flushing slightly he let out gentle whimpers and soft moans. "See?" America laughed, England just tutted in answer.

America pulled off England's shirt smiling at the bump on show; shyly England tried to hide it. America pulled his arms away pinning them above his head. England blushed feeling America softly kiss the bump, he traced the little mound with his tongue. "Alfred what are you doing?" America ignored him he traced his tongue lower licking his pelvic bone paying him back.

"Alfred will you hurry the bloody hell up!"

America opened his eyes locking his lusty blues to England's annoyed emeralds. England tried to sit up but his arms were still pinned above his head. America licked England's clothed bulge a smile forming on his face, he knew England found it sexy when they locked eyes while giving oral sex. England gasped at the small pressure on his erection from the American's tongue. America lowered his head slightly to press his nose against his erection gently nuzzling it, England moaned louder.

"Oh God! Hurry the bloody hell up!" England cried out impatiently. America licked his lips before nibbling on the zipper; he slid it agonisingly slow over his aching arousal straining against the tight pants. America deftly used his teeth and tongue to unbutton England's pants which stunned him a little. America nibbled his pants open he grinned, sliding his tongue over the thin cloth he heard England's moans grow steadily louder.

Locking eyes with him again he licked until he tasted precome. "God I am going to throttle you if you don't speed this up Alfred." England hissed. America let go of his wrists to pull off his constricting lower clothes. America smiled licking his lips he descended on England's arousal, England arched moaning loudly. America teased the shaft with his tongue watching England's face crease in pleasure "Please Alfie I don't want a blowjob I want you inside me."

America suckled on England as he wriggled his lower garments off himself. England struggled over for the lubricant, grabbing America's hand he poured a little on his fingers and guided it to his entrance. America raised his head grinning "Keen aren't you?"

England blushed, his legs falling open "Please love." He whispered huskily.

"Only if you act as British as possible." America laughed.

"I AM bloody British! I can't act possibly any more than I already do you bloody foolish-AH!" England arched, a finger sliding into him. America grinned sliding in a second.

"I know I just love the sound of your voice." America began scissoring the blond "It's sexy."

England frowned a little, he was about to say something until he felt America's fingers curl into his sweet spot making him cry out. "Alfred! Oh bloody hell love, please do that again." America grinned stroking the spot which made his love moan loudly.

England pulled his fingers out of him "Okay lad I want you inside me now." America knelt on the bed in between his legs.

"Do you think I should use a condom?" America asked curiously.

"Bit late for that now, don't you think?" England laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." America lubed himself up then gently started sliding into England. He winced slightly his face creasing in pain. "Sorry babe." England gasped feeling the whole of America slide into him.

"Bloody hell." He groaned. America kissed his face lightly, leaning forward he rested a hand on the pillow either side of England's head. He waited for any inclination to move. England opened his eyes that had closed during the pain of being breeched.

"Go on." He murmured. America withdrew slowly before pushing back in just as slow, England yelped slightly as the pain slowly dulled. America kept up the gentle thrusts knowing he would get used to it soon. He started to kiss his throat hoping to relax him a little; England gradually started to moan slightly.

England began to whimper in pleasure his eyes closing tightly; he balled his hands into fists. America started to quicken his pace encouraged by the little noises England made. "Iggy you feel…so good." He panted he'd always preferred to have sex without a condom with England because he loved the skin to skin contact.

England opened his eyes slightly, they were glazed over with tears of pleasure "Alfred…I love you." He panted.

America smiled "I love you too Artie."

England wound his arms around America pulling him closer to his body. America lay on him winding his arms around his back; he kissed and nibbled his throat softly releasing delicious little moans from the Brit. England arched up against America crying out loudly "Bloody hell!" America groaned the head of his arousal had collided with England's sweet spot making them both moan loudly. England moved his hips up to match America's rhythm. "Oh God this is so good!"

America groaned "Iggy I think I'm going to come soon. I can't hold back."

"Alfred...I…I'm coming!" England cried out. America groaned feeling England tighten on him and a warm feeling splattered up his chest and stomach.

"Ig…IGGY!" America cried filling up the Brit, panting heavily he fell off England onto the bed next to him.

England smiled happily "That was nice."

America snuggled up to him pulling the covers over them both "Mmm that was so good Iggy."

"I told you to stop bloody calling me that. Where did you get it from anyway?" England pouted.

"Dunno I think it's because Japan calls you Igirisu. It's Japanese for England I think. I'm not sure but I just started calling you Iggy from that day." America shrugged.

"Okay fair enough." England shrugged "I suppose you can continue calling me that."

America grinned "Thanks babe."

_Hey you guys! Nfufu!_

_This is everyone's hero, America! HAHA!_

_All Right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET!_

_Gimme more hamburger!_

_Gimme more hamburger!_

_U - S - A, Oh Yeah!_

_It's pretty cool, right? so let's get it on!_

_H - B - G, Oh Yeah!_

_It's the world standard, going on_

_I only got a map of the USA_

_Can't sleep after watching anything scary_

_A cute, fighting, nice guy!?_

_U - S - A Here we go!_

Translation:

Yīnggélán = England in Chinese Thank you Incliant!

Shì = yes in Chinese

Mi pequeño precioso = my little precious in Spanish

**AN: (EDIT 30/4/2014) ****This is has been edited slightly so it makes more sense and i've adjusted the errors that kept appearing like words missing ect, i had a problem with Fanfic back then and it kept taking out some words but now i have edited it to adjust those errors and i will be doing it with all the other chapters.**

**Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aiyaa 4000 years

**A.N: Sorry for the wait guys. Me and my brother have a compromise that I get to use his laptop until I get my own every wed and Thurs so expect updates then. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and thank you for helping me on translations Google translate is a little crap so if you see more mistakes please don't hesitate to correct them. I'm aware that China may be a little OoC but for some reason due to his love for cute things I can picture him always cooing over Japan's cuteness. Any spelling mistakes during speech are intentional due to accent.**

**Warning: Lemon boyxboy mpreg and all that who ha.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine even though Germany is ha-ha (well a plushie anyway).**

**This pairing is ChuNi so expect ChuNi lemony goodness.**

**Key: AxA = America and England's paragraph**

**FxM = France and Canada's paragraph**

**YxK = China and Japan's paragraph**

**LxF = Germany and Italy's paragraph**

**AxL = Spain and Romano's paragraph**

**XxX = Time skip **

Chapter 2: Aiyaa 4000 years

Tenchi no hajimari takusan no bujin ga  
>inochi wo kasanete rekishi tsumui da aru<br>choukou no hotori ichiwa kago no hato  
>banri no shiro ni wa hi wa mata "noboru" aru!<p>

Wagamama dekita mukashi, natsukashii aru yo...  
>Nihao ma? Achikochi karada itai aru<br>atarashii okashi demo tsukuru aru 

Mezametara ha ga tatanai aru yo!  
>shishi no you ni isamashiku<br>muga no kyouchi kurenai ni somaru aru yo!  
>Watashi itsudemo tayoru yoroshi<br>Ai yaa yaa...

**YxK**

China lay back panting his hair askew. Japan breathed heavily his cheeks flushed "Yao-san."

"Yeah?" China smiled happily.

"Yao-san that was…wonderful." Japan murmured.

"So were you-aru." China held Japan's hand.

Japan cuddled up to his lover "Aishiteru."

China nuzzled his little Asian sweetheart "Wo ai ni." Japan closed his eyes his full lips baring a little smile. China wrapped his arms around Japan holding him tight. He could feel his lover's bump pressed against his stomach. "Kiku-chan? How long is it now?" He asked a slight impatient edge to his voice.

"Six months." Japan answered softly. China puffed out his cheeks in annoyance he didn't want to wait that long, he wanted to see the baby now. More importantly he wanted to know if it were a little girl. Japan fell asleep soundly in his love's warm arms.

**XxX**

China nudged Japan awake a few hours later "Kiku-chan we have to get up now-aru." Japan slowly opened his eyes, he yawned rubbing them with his fists. "Aww Kiku-chan! You look like a hamster-aru." China cooed hugging the blushing Nation.

"A hamster?" Japan frowned.

China nodded "Yeah!" Japan smiled shyly into China's shoulder. China let go happily "Okay let's go! We have another conference to attend-aru."

China pulled Japan into the indoor shower with him. Japan's outdoor bath was more of a relaxation thing than a bathing facility. Already naked from last night's activities Japan just climbed into the shower after turning it on. China stepped in after him he started to watch the shorter man begin to wash. Japan blushed trying to avoid his eyes. He was still shy about his modesty regardless of China's compliments. "Look at your baby bump it's beautiful." China smiled.

Japan smiled back placing a hand over the small bump "Yao-san sank you for giving us this gift."

China hugged him "It is you who is carrying it-aru." He murmured.

Japan kissed his cheek shyly.

China ruffled his hair fondly "There was a time when you were my little brother but now you're my lover-aru."

Japan held China's face "I rove you no matter what. I orrays have."

**AxA**

America frowned watching England walk to the front door "Where ya going?"

"Hmm? Oh to the hospital to have an abortion." England said matter of fact way.

"WHAT? Dude!" America yelped. He grabbed England around his chest holding him back from the door. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because. Now get off me you bloody wanker!" England yelled struggling against America's grasp.

"Dude not an answer." America tightened his grip "Think about what you're doing first! Why the hell are you going to the hospital?"

"I already told you I'm having these out!" England yelled finally breaking free from his grip.

"Why? You're being a selfish bastard! But I expected no less from the so called 'gentleman'. You're no more a gentleman than I am your son." America snorted.

"How dare you!" England slapped him hard across the face "You fucking know that's a touchy subject you bloody wanker!" America glared at him ignoring the stinging in his cheek. "Just leave me alone!" England screamed closing his eyes tightly.

America shrugged storming upstairs; England sniffed rubbing the tears out of his eyes before following. He walked nervously into the bedroom to a sobbing America on his knees packing a suitcase. "Oh Iggy!" he sobbed crying into one of England's shirts.

"Don't go. I'm sorry." England murmured. He fell to his knees behind America.

America's head shot up feeling two arms wind around his waist "But you said-"

"Of course I don't want you to bloody leave. I love you, you fool." England rubbed his face in America's back.

America smiled a watery smile, he rubbed England's arms affectionately "So, you want my kids?"

"You know me Alfie. I'm such a broody bugger of course I'd want your children. There's a reason why I took you, Canada and Hong Kong in you know." England laughed lightly.

"I thought it was because we're so damn cute." America smiled.

"That too. But it's mainly because I want kids. I'm just…scared I guess. I don't want anything to happen." England sighed.

America sat down pulling England onto his lap "Don't worry babe. I'm the hero so I won't let anything happen to them." He smirked before locking his lips with England's in a chaste kiss.

England cupped his face breaking the kiss "You're a fool more like. But you're my fool." He murmured stroking over the bruising skin on his cheek.

"Your hero too, right?" America asked softly.

"Just call me Lois Lane, Superman." England smiled pressing their lips in another kiss.

"You do listen to my superhero rants!" America grinned.

"Sometimes." England laughed.

"What shall we call the kids?" America asked curiously.

England shrugged "Well for boys I rather like the names Avery and Tobias."

America nodded "Uh-huh! Okay you chose the boys. For the girls, how about Liberty and Peach?"

England gave him a look of annoyance "That had better not be after Princess Peach."

America laughed nervously "Err…Zelda?"

England shrugged "That'll do."

**YxK**

China lathered up soap in his hands he grinned advancing on Japan. Japan gasped feeling China's hands slide under his arms to his chest,

China ran his fingers over Japan's nipples slowly. Japan trembled gently he rested against China's chest. His eyes slid shut as China started to massage his throat with his lips. China moved his hands lower to stroke his bump "Our baby-aru." He whispered.

Japan shivered at the feel of the warm breath on his skin "China. I'm getting…"

China slid a hand down to cup Japan's genitals "Hard-aru"

Japan whimpered softly. China slowly slid his fingers along his length. Japan arched into China's body a small gasp falling from his lips "Prease Yao-san, don't do this." China pushed his leg between Japan's, separating them "Prease Yao-san not now." China ignored his protests running his hands around the back of Japan's body. Japan gasped "W-what are you-Ah!" Bracing himself against the wall of the shower he felt China tease his rear in his hand squeezing the rounded flesh.

China placed a hand on the wall above Japan's head, his other hand continuing its teasing. China grinned as his finger circled Japan's entrance; he watched little shudders vibrate his smaller frame. He slid his finger in slowly, Japan mewled slightly in pleasure. He began to lightly thrust his finger in and out. Wincing Japan felt his finger curl inside him stretching him, soon enough another finger joined it.

China searched around for his sweet spot. Japan's legs fell apart wider, he bit his lip muffling his moans. The warm water running down his body relaxed him so much more but it also set his nerves on alert so he was so much more sensitive inside. China smiled "Kiku-chan you're so beautiful…and wet-aru." China removed his fingers slowly "I want to taste you-aru."

Japan shook his head "Prease don't!" China fell to his knees behind his little lover. "Yao-san! Don't I beg you!" Japan looked over his shoulder nervously.

"Let me." China held Japan's slender hips; he gently kissed his soft pert cheeks his lips moving in.

Japan winced hanging his head, his cheeks speckled with a pink dusting. China licked his entrance slowly tasting the loosened muscle. "Yao-san, stop." Japan begged "It's dirty." China ignored him sliding his tongue in the warmth; he let out a soft groan tasting the velvety softness of his inside. Japan bit into his finger moaning in pleasure as the wet muscle did its work.

Moving his tongue out slightly, China moved back in licking around naughtily. Japan cried out his hand flying behind him to grip China's shoulder. His knees felt as though they were giving way, his body going weak. China pulled away hearing a disappointed sigh from his love.

He ran his hands up Japan's thighs, watching a little moisture run down out of his aching entrance down his ivory skin. Peering around China smirked; a pearly drop of precome ran down Japan's pink flushed member. "Kiku-chan I'm going to pull you on me now." Japan nodded whimpering slightly in desire.

China sat down comfortably he pulled Japan down on top of him. Japan felt China's chest pressed against his back as he slid into him. Japan gasped a little in pain and pleasure. "Kiku-chan are you sitting comfortably?" China murmured.

Japan nodded "As comfortable as possible Yao-san given the circumstances." China laughed lightly. Japan leaned forward so his hands rested against the floor, he moved his knees on either side of China's so he was in a sort of backwards straddle.

China gasped feeling the smaller male's body move up his erection then down in an agonisingly slow pace "Kiku-chan this feels so good."

Japan moaned softly "Oh!" China pulled Japan back against his chest, his hands on his sensitive nipples. Japan arched into his touch; reaching back he wound his fingers into China's hair.

China began sucking on Japan's pale ivory throat creating a hickey on his skin. "Yao-san. Th-this is good." Japan whimpered, he placed his other hand on China's moving it down to his ignored member. China pinched and stroked Japan's hard nub with one hand and teased his member with the other. China felt Japan tense up, his whimpers coming out into rushed gasps. "Yao-san, Watashi wa kamingu yo!" Japan screamed splattering over China's fingers. China groaned feeling himself become clenched tightly inside the smaller male. Thrusting a little, he groaned finally filling his pregnant lover.

Panting Japan lay back; he straightened his legs resting against China. China smiled contently "Have you noticed the water's gone cold-aru?"

Japan shivered slightly "I know. I didn't notice before but now I have."

China nodded "Oh well. Cold showers for us then-aru."

Japan laughed "It seems that way Yao-san."

**XxX**

The two dark haired men arrived at the conference room to see Germany sitting at the table his head resting against the wood. "Doitsu-san are you okay?" Japan asked concerned. Germany raised his head his hair wasn't in its usual neatly slicked back style; his bangs flopped in his eyes giving him the appearance of someone younger and shyer. Dark circles stained underneath his eyes.

"Italy couldn't sleep, so he kept me up all night too." He muttered.

"Germanyeee! Why do I need to pee more?" Italy cried out, he waddled through the door after coming back from the bathroom.

Germany rubbed his eyes before getting up to help his lover to his seat "I think it's because the baby is pressing on your bladder." He answered. Italy snuggled into Germany's arm happily, Germany rested his cheek on the top of Italy's head breathing in the soft fruity scent that always lingered on the boy, his eyes fluttered closed. Japan smiled at them before nuzzling into China. Soft snores came from the duo.

China grinned "Who would have thought Germany looks kind of…cute asleep?"

Japan nodded "Hai. Doitsu doesn't seem so…intimidating. He looks softer."

The door burst open jolting them awake, Germany fell out of his chair in surprise. Italy leaped up waving a white flag. "Yo! Where's mein bruder?" Prussia yelled grinning hugely.

Germany stood up sharply "Sit down und shut up!"

Prussia scowled "Fine. I only vanted to say hello but if you're going to-" Germany shot him a glare so ferocious it even slightly scared the ego maniac to silence.

Germany sat back down Italy snuggled back into him "Oh! Oh-no! Germany?"

Germany opened his eyes "Yes?"

Italy bit his lip nervously "Germany it's happened again." Germany sighed usually the hormones build up to either create moodiness or hunger but not Italy; they build up to create horniness.

"Again? Feli I took care of it this morning?" Germany sighed again.

"Please Ludwig it's achy." Italy begged. Germany stood up sweeping Italy into his arms; he walked off to the bathroom. China and Japan exchanged a confused look.

The door opened again to reveal an angry Romano jerking out of Spain's hands "Stop guiding me I can walk fine on my own. I'm pregnant not crippled." He huffed. Spain hovered behind him ready to hold him if he fell.

Much to Romano's annoyance he tripped, Spain wrapped his arms around him "It's okay I have you."

Romano blushed deeply "Yeah yeah." He muttered. Spain let go of him leaving behind an absent feeling "W-wait!" Spain looked at him confused "Maybe…" Romano hurriedly looked away from the Spaniard "Maybe you could…you know…hold my hand."

Spain grinned he grabbed the outstretched hand "Thank you my love." Romano blushed looking away from him again.

England came into the room shyly holding America's hand. A sparkle of a ring glinted in the light on both their fingers. Japan tilted his head confused; China noticed and had to resist hugging him for being cute. America guided England to his chair, England smiled at America gently letting go off his hand. America smiled back.

France and Canada almost got knocked over by a happy, pregnant Italy. His cheeks were flushed slightly, his eyes shining brightly. Germany hurriedly apologised to the other two Nations before rushing over to calm the ball of sunshine down.

"Japan!" Italy hugged Japan tightly; Japan pushed him off carefully so he wouldn't harm the child.

"Ohayō Itaria-kun." He said softly "We've been here since this morning."

"I know." Italy smiled "But I had no energy but now I'm full of energy because Germany gave me a blow-" Germany slapped his hand over Italy's mouth stopping him from finishing.

Blushing bright red; he grabbed Italy almost throwing him in the seat trying to avoid every ones shocked glances. "Ah bruder. You dirty skank." Prussia laughed. Germany sighed putting his hand to his face.

"H-he likes it…I-it energises him." He stuttered.

Italy cooed softly "Germany the baby! It moves to your voice."

"Really?" Germany asked curiously, he took his seat next to Italy.

"Uh-huh." Italy nodded, Germany smiled slightly.

**XxX**

"Since ve didn't get anyvhere last time except an abrupt ending, ve should try to solve something today." Germany sighed carrying the meeting on; he rubbed his eye tiredly looking surprisingly cute. Italy would've probably glomped him if he wasn't busy drawing pasta on his notes.

"Alright West sit your ass down you can't hold this meeting you're dead on your feet." Prussia shoved him in his seat. England yawned in boredom; the sounds of a DS came from under the table next to him. Glancing over he noticed America was playing Super Mario muttering about stupid Italians. Shaking his head he continued his embroidery.

"Okay the awesome me is taking this conference." Prussia cackled. Germany's head hit the desk with a thud, soft snoring coming from him. Italy 've'd' softly, he stroked the blonde's hair. "Okay so vhat awesome things shall ve talk about?"

Austria shot to his feet "How about vhat a slut you are!"

Prussia shrugged "Sure ve can talk about vhat an awesome slut I make."

Austria groaned "You stupid obnoxious, egotistical bastard." He pounced on the albino making him cry out in shock.

"My berry it hurts." Japan muttered holding his tummy. China stopped making a monument out of pencils to soothe his love. He knew arguments made Japan uncomfortable and gave him a tummy ache.

"Alright everyone shut up-aru. We're not solving anything!" he called out. Austria froze in his choking of Prussia. "I expect this from England and France-aru. But this is no exception. We need to solve something-aru. This means we need to wake Germany because he has the good ideas." China finished.

"Good God man! Release the poor guy he's turning blue." Switzerland called out.

Austria released Prussia, instead he compensated by kneeing him in the vitals instead. "Shit." Prussia groaned holding his groin he fell to the floor. Austria flounced off to his seat, leaving the albino whimpering on the floor.

**XxX**

Once again the meeting ended in a disaster so everyone decided to leave. Japan lay curled up to China in bed that night, reading. Japan felt little flutters in his tummy a sign the baby was moving healthily, smiling he gently stroked his tummy. China sighed putting his book down "I can't read with you here-aru."

Japan looked up curiously "Am I distracting you? Gomen."

China shook his head "No it's not that. It's just I…I feel like I should do this now-aru."

Japan tilted his head "What do you mean Yao-san?"

"Well since you have no family and neither do I. I can't present them with a gift for our blessing, unless you count Korea but I'd rather not-aru." China answered. Japan nodded wondering where this was going. "But well I guess I'll give you the gifts instead-aru." Japan looked if possible even more confused than before.

China got out of bed to go into the kitchen, a little while later he came back with a cake and some tea. "Um…you got me…something to eat?" Japan frowned slightly.

"No! You see the boy's family present to the bride's family a gift of cake and tea for their blessings of marriage. The tealeaves are to symbolise our many happy years together…but I err lost count how many I put in-aru. So it's more leaves than tea." China laughed sheepishly.

Dawning flashed on Japan's face "So Yao-san you're…proposing to me?"

China blushed "I-I'll research Japanese proposals if it is not enough-"

"No! It is perfect!" Japan interrupted "Watashi Aishiteru so of course I'll marry you Yao-san. My Hazubando."

China placed the gifts down before crawling onto the bed "Wǒ de xiǎo qīzi. My sweet little Japanese wife-aru." He kissed Japan gently; Japan placed his hands on his chest roughly pushing him backwards on the bed. He yanked out his hairband letting the chestnut locks fall over the pillow. The tea and cake left forgotten as they made love.

The next morning China was the first to wake, he was sitting up holding Japan in his arms. Japan, still asleep, snuggled into China's bare chest, giving a squeeze to a familiar white plush cat doll in his arms. China smiled stroking his fiancé's hair gently.

**FxM**

France stroked Canada's largish bump, they were in bed, he was on his side an elbow propped up, his head resting on his hand. "'Ow long gone are you now mon amour?"

Canada smiled "Six months." He said quietly.

France sighed wistfully "I wonder what it'll look like?"

Canada nodded "Me too."

France gasped feeling gentle kicking under his hand "Oh 'ow wonderful!"

Canada giggled "I think it reacts to your voice Francis."

France cooed "Oh Mathieu! It's extraordinaire I cannot wait for ze babee to be born."

Canada giggled shyly "Neither can I." France happily cooed in French to the bump feeling it wiggle and kick again in answer to its father.

"It is truly magnifique." France smiled excitedly at Canada.

"Uh-huh. Um…Francis what would you like it to be?" He asked shyly, nervously playing with France's hair.

France sighed dreamily, resting his head on Canada's lap "I'm not sure my petit fleur but I theenk a beautiful girl would be amazing or even an adorable little boy I don't mind."

Canada hugged his bump happily "Yeah. I wouldn't mind what it is either as long as it's healthy and happy."

"Exactly. It is za same for me mon cher." Francis sat up to tap Canada's nose making him giggle.

"F-Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Um…y-you know in the s-summer when you have your hair t-tied up?" Canada blushed; he started to fidget with the bedcovers nervously. "Can you t-tie your hair up more often?"

"Honhonhon does my petit Canadien like my hair tied back?" France laughed. Canada hid his face in his hands, he nodded shyly. "What iz it zat you like zen my pretty?"

"Y-you l-look handsome, l-like a fairy tale p-prince." Canada stuttered. France laughed pulling Canada's hands away from his face.

"Always ze cute little shy one. Sigh zey always get to me." France faked a forlorn sigh. "I find zem to be zo irresistible." Canada giggled again. "Zo endearing." France cupped Canada's face gently "And yet so corruptible." He pounced on Canada making him squeal.

Canada giggled as France started to nibble on his throat "F-Francis? Can we m-make love now?"

"Ah but of course!" France smiled.

Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru. On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove. In front of the Great Wall, the sun "rises" again, aru!

Selfishly, I think of the past – how nostalgic, aru… How are you? My body hurts all over, aru. I will even make new sweets, aru.

When I wake up, I cannot be beaten, aru! As brave as a lion My state of selflessness is dyed red, aru. Depend on me at any time Ai yaa yaa…

Translation:

Watashi wa kamingu yo = I'm Cumming in Japanese (apparently)

Ohayō = Good morning

Wǒ de xiǎo qīzi = My little wife in Chinese

Watashi Aishiteru = I love you in Japanese

Mon amour = my love in French

Extraordinaire = amazing/extraordinary in French

Petit Canadien = Little Canadian in French

**A.N: Okay and that is where this chapter ends. This one was so long. But there's a longer chapter coming up later on. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one, I enjoyed writing it *giggle* oh Prussia and France how I love writing you two.**

**By the way, apparently how the Chinese propose is the grooms family present cake and tea to the bride's family in the hopes of union. The tealeaves are symbolised that however many leaves are in the tea is how many years the two will be married. Strange huh and yet truly beautiful. I got that of a website so it better be right and if it's not: tough.**

**Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up next week. Remember any translations wrong then don't hesitate to correct them.**

**Arigato.**


	3. Chapter 3: I am German made

**A.N: Here's chapter three once again thank you all. Especially you JASisJessica and The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg your PMs have kept me so amused. Please enjoy this chapter everyone and remember don't be afraid to correct any translations (still using Google). All spelling mistakes during speech are intentional due to accent.**

**Warning: boyxboy lemon mpreg the full works.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia sadly not mine.**

**This pairing is GerIta so a GerIta smutty smut.**

**Key: AxA = America and England's paragraph**

**FxM = France and Canada's paragraph**

**YxK = China and Japan's paragraph**

**LxF = Germany and Italy's paragraph**

**AxL = Spain and Romano's paragraph**

**XxX = Time skip**

Chapter 3: I am German made.

_Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Funf Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Funf, _

_Seigi to wa nanika seii to wa nantaru ka ai to wa nanika tsununi shinkenshoubu da_

_"kora, itaria! nani wo shiteiru! yoku kike!"_

_heya wa yoku migake yowanu wo hakuna chitsujo wo Mamore ore wa meido in jaamanii_

**LxF**

Germany stepped out the conjoining bathroom into the bedroom, Italy was sitting on the bed flicking through something "Germany?" Germany rubbed his hair dry with a towel grunting a response. "Germany you must like a lot of homo stuff, huh?"

Italy waved the book he was flicking through. Italy waved the book he was reading a bowl of cherries balanced on his bump. Germany frowned "Vhat are you talking about Italy?" Italy waved the book more vigorously, Germany sighed walking over to the bed he took the book out of Italy's hand, his eyes flickered over the contents blushing he slammed it shut seeing what it contained. "Y-you've been through my porn." He hissed. Italy nodded with an innocent smile, Germany sighed he couldn't stay mad at the cute Italian " V-vould you erm…like to try the things in there?" he muttered, looking away his cheeks reddened.

Italy took the book "Well let's see!" he flicked through the book curiously "Ah! Food! How about pasta sex?"

Germany looked at Italy with shock "Pasta…sex? That's not in the book!"

Italy shrugged "We could use fruit too I guess." He smiled cutely.

Germany sighed "Maybe not right now Italy."

Italy whined sadly "But why not?"

Germany sat on the edge of the bed the towel still draped over his hair "Because I just had a shower and I don't plan on having another vun straight after, it's a vaste of vater."

Italy struggled up to his knees placing his hands on Germany's broad shoulders, the bowl of cherries left abandoned scattering its fruit all over the bed sheets. "Germany you feel tense." He purred.

Germany shrugged "That's probably because I am, I'm loaded vith vork."

Italy 've'd' softly "I know Germany has no time for fun with poor Italy now."

Germany sighed "I'm sorry Italy I know I've been neglecting you but-"

"Shush now Germany." Italy kneaded Germany's tight muscles, running his thumbs in the knots they started to loosen easing the ache. Germany breathed out in relief, Italy smiled glad that his lover began relaxing to his touch. He ran his hands down his biceps feeling the muscle emitting a soft keen of pleasure; Germany raised an eyebrow when Italy pushed his hands under his arms to cup his chest. Italy cooed at the hardness, slowly his hands wandered down to stroke his abs.

"Are you feeling me up Italy?"

"Si. It's been so long Germany that I can't remember the last time I did this." He murmured.

Germany sighed giving up "Okay fine Vhat do you vant?"

Italy grinned; he whispered in his ear "I haven't tasted Germany for a while." Germany nodded, Italy let go off him to let him climb onto the bed properly.

Germany lay back, he gasped as Italy ripped off his towel. Italy opened his eyes they sparkled with excitement as he looked at his desired object "Germany." He whispered huskily, Germany winced as Italy started licking the tip. His erection slowly rose out of its semi-hard state to fully hard. Embarrassed he looked away from Italy lapping at him like a cat, Italy locked eyes on the blonde's rapidly reddening face. "Italy vhy do you vant to do this?"

Italy raised his head curiously "Because I like the taste of you. And I haven't tasted you in so long." He smiled angelically.

"Ja but I'm not helping you." Germany said softly.

Italy tilted his head cutely "Ve?"

Germany sat up to cup Italy's face "Vhat can I do to help you Feliciano?"

Italy squealed excitedly he crawled up the bed to where Germany sat "I know what we can do!"

Germany moved his hand on top of Italy's head, smiling slightly at his eagerness "Vhat?"

"I want to be sucked at the same time! Can you do it?" he begged.

"Sure vhy not." Germany shrugged. Italy turned around once Germany lay back against the pillows again, he crawled upon his body. He put a knee on either side of Germany's head.

Germany reached a hand in between Italy's legs stroking his thighs. "Germany I love you." Italy whispered.

"Ja I know." Germany murmured. Italy gripped the bottom of Germany's now erect shaft, he licked the tip lightly. Wincing Germany took the tip into his mouth, suckling lightly he heard Italy mewl softly on him. Italy took in a little more of the large muscle, moaning softly on his skin.

Germany swirled his tongue slowly around the head of Italy's member, he lightly gipped the shaft running his fingers up and down it gently. Italy whined in pleasure, to repay Germany he began to bob his head up and down in a steady pace. Germany groaned making Italy shiver as vibrations shot through his body. He felt Italy's hand tighten around his shaft, "Germanyeee! Please more!" He moaned a strand of saliva connected from his lips to the head of Germany's arousal. Germany chuckled sending more vibrations through his love.

Italy closed his eyes replacing his mouth back onto Germany; he bobbed his head a little faster desiring to taste his cum. Germany pushed down on Italy's thighs pushing him down a little further into his throat, his tongue massaged a pulse and began tracing a vein. Italy moaned more rubbing his thumb into a pulsing vein at the base of Germany's member.

As Italy's heart rate increased, small movements from his tummy moved against Germany's chest from the baby inside. Germany started to taste precome seeping onto his tongue he knew Italy was close; gently he started rubbing circles in his thighs. Italy's body started to tense, his muffled moans surged through Germany's arousal as he came. Germany took the load sucking and swallowing until the Italian was dry and his moans were reduced to mewling whimpers.

Italy pumped what couldn't fit in his mouth even more eager to taste Germany; Germany lifted Italy's body off him so that he rested on the bed. Sitting up he stroked his hair biting into his lip he could still taste the unique taste that was Italy. Tensing he felt his stomach clench, he was close, panting he reached over for a tissue. Tightening his grip on both the tissue and Italy's hair he came.

Italy whined softly taking the load into his mouth eagerly, but Germany tilted his head up putting the tissue under his chin "Spit."

Italy spat into the tissue 've'ing' sadly "But I wanted to swallow."

Germany sighed "Nein you're pregnant. I don't think the baby vants to eat that." Italy sighed with another sad 've'. Germany hugged him "It's alright Italy, don't be sad."

Italy hugged him back "Can I swallow after the baby's born?"

"Ja." Germany answered.

"Do you love me Germany?" Italy murmured.

"Ja" Germany repeated. "You know that already, just because I don't say it, it doesn't mean I don't.

"Hee I know Germany." Italy giggled snuggling into Germany's chest.

**AxA**

America held England under the arms pulling him back "No! Arthur you can't go into a bar!"

England growled "It's a pub let me in."

"No! You're pregnant!" America yelled trying to hold him back.

"Just one! Just one drink!"

"You can't stop at one Arthur! No dude you're coming home!" America slung England over his shoulder; England thrashed and pushed on America's shoulder angrily.

"Put me down you bloody wanker!"

America laughed "Nope!"

"But it's my Irish roots they're begging for a drink." England whined. America ignored him taking him home. England gave up eventually; he flopped down, his head banging off America's back.

America hummed a little tune walking up to England's front door "Do you the key Arthur?" England grumbled in answer, America dug around in his coat pocket pulling out the key. Opening the door he walked in "Hey dude are you okay? You're quiet." He swung the brit around so he lay in his arms; he smiled seeing him peacefully asleep his cheek lightly flushed from his position on America's shoulder. "Arthur?" He whispered.

"Alf…red. You've grown…so much." England muttered, America shook his head fondly at his love. England murmured nuzzling into America's chest, America took him upstairs to bed, lying him down gently he undressed him; he slipped on one of his own t-shirts which naturally were too big for him. Smiling he tucked England up, he stroked his hair, bending down he kissed his forehead. A pang of emotion washed through him he had the first taste of fatherhood even if it was only with his lover not child.

He wondered if England had always done this with him, memories of crawling into England's bed when he was a child made themselves apparent. He didn't even realise tears were falling down his face until he tasted them. Wiping his eyes he dried his tears, turning around he tore himself from his nostalgic memories. Leaving to go downstairs he hoped not being in the room would help ease the nostalgia.

England woke up a little to see the room empty, sitting up he looked down to see America's t-shirt. Getting out of the bed it hung halfway down his thighs, he set off to look for him.

**AxL**

"Spain! Spaiiin!"

Spain slid into the room almost falling over "Yes Lovino?"

"Antonio I need the bathroom help me up?" Romano whined his arms outstretched towards the older Nation. Spain laughed lightly Romano had sunk into the couch but because of his large bump he couldn't get out.

"Oh Lovi, you're simply adorable." He pulled on Romano's hands pulling him up out of the couch. Romano waddled off to the bathroom, Spain sighed happily he really loved his little Romano.

"Ah! Spaiiin!"

Spain ran into the bathroom "Lovino! What's wrong?" Romano turned to Spain with tears in his eyes, the fact that his pants were round his ankles didn't seem to faze him "Lovi, what's the matter?"

Romano grabbed Spain's hand putting it on his tummy "Th-the baby hasn't moved all day."

Spain gently pulled up Romano's pants with his other hand feeling around with his other. "It'll be okay hold on." Spain placed both of his hands on his bump, getting to his knees he pressed his ear to the tummy moving his fingers along the skin trying to feel movement.

Romano bit his lip tears falling "W-why won't it move? Did I kill it?"

"Shush Lovi." Spain comforted patting his arm. Romano clapped his hands over his mouth worried about making too much noise. Spain started to sing softly knowing it would calm down Romano; Romano gasped fluttering in his tummy. Spain sang a little more making the fluttering get faster. Spain raised his head smiling.

Romano fell to his knees clinging to Spain's neck "Oh Antonio you saved our baby!"

Spain hugged him tightly "No baby he was just sleepy so I woke him with a song." Romano buried his face in Spain's shoulder sobbing with relief.

**AxA**

"Alfred? Alfred are you-huh?" England stopped in the doorway to see America sitting on the couch. "Alfred. What's wrong love?"

America raised his head tears fell down his face "Oh heya." He sniffed hurriedly wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Don't do that." England grabbed a tissue he held it to America's nose.

America blew before turning his head "You're not my father Arthur. Not anymore."

England sighed "I know but you see you'll always be in my heart as the little Alfred I used to read to, who I used to rock to sleep. I lost you that day Alfred, that day I left I knew it was a mistake." He patted America's head gently "You clung to me crying I still replay that scene every night and it hurts Alfred, so much." England wrapped his arms around himself as if he was trying to hold himself together.

America nodded "Just now when I was putting you to bed, I felt like a father and how you must feel when you used to put me to bed and I felt nostalgic."

England bit his lip "I wish I could turn back time so that I didn't leave you then the Revolution war would never have happened."

America watched the older man tremble "Do you regret what we've done? What we have now?" he whispered.

"No." England muttered shaking his head. "No I don't."

America played with the tissue in his hands "I used to." He said softly.

England looked at him with shock "What?"

America smiled sadly "When I was younger I had a crush on you, but as soon as I actually had sex with you for the first time I cried. I cried with guilt I thought I was sick for loving someone who raised me as a son, and to be honest I lied."

England looked at him tears welling up "How so?"

"Remember when I told you I wasn't a virgin well I lied." America smiled "I was a virgin; my first time was with you."

England looked down at his lap "I'm sorry. Do I still sicken you?"

America shook his head "How can I?" He held England's face tilting it up to meet his. "You're so beautiful."

England smiled weakly "So what changed your mind?"

America placed a hand over his chest, another over England "This. Our hearts. They beat together in a rhythm because we're perfect for each other. When I first heard it I realised how much I loved you." America took his hand off England's chest scratching the back of his head laughing nervously "But I guess that sounds kinda corny huh?"

"No Alfie. It's beautiful. You've made me very happy." England slid along the couch to cup America's cheek "No love, your words were music to me."

America smiled "Arthur I love you do you know that Babe?"

England's eye twitched a little at the word 'babe' but he shook it off "Yes I do know that."

America kissed him gently; England wound his arms around his neck deepening the kiss. America gently laid England back on the couch emitting a soft moan from the older Nation. England broke from the kiss "so you still desire me then?"

America grinned "Yes I do."

England ran his fingers through America's hair smiling gently "Shall I let you show me how much you love me?" America nodded trailing his fingers along England's thighs. England smiled happily glad that America was now happy and no longer feeling sad.

LxF

"Germanyeee! How about nowwwww?" Germany sighed.

"Yo West! The maiden calls!" Prussia burst into Germany's office

"I know Bruder but I'm busy right now so I-"

"Oh West! You're alvays busy! Geez go fuck him." Prussia grinned.

Germany blushed at his brother's blunt words. "Bruder if I…have sex with him then I'll be put off by the idea that you're here."

Prussia waved his hand "Naw! I'm going over to Austria's to see if he can give me action."

Germany sighed "Bruder must you be so blunt."

Prussia laughed "Duh. I'm going now."

Germany slapped his hand to his face in annoyance. "Germanyeee!"

His door opened again to reveal a waddling Italy carrying a bowl of cherries in his hands. "Yes Italy?" Italy made little 'Ve's' with every step he took towards his hard working lover. "Vhat is it Italy?" Italy placed the cherry bowl on top of Germany's report; he clambered into Germany's lap.

"Germany are we gonna sex?" Italy asked, he wound his arms around Germany's neck "I want sex now."

Germany sighed "I never really vanted to have sex at my desk. It'll be too much of a distraction."

Italy nuzzled his throat "Veee, Germanyeee smells good."

Germany sighed "Can't it wait until tonight?"

Italy shook his head "No!"

Germany gently pushed him off "Then go ou-err on second thought don't. Hmm." Germany pondered what to do then suddenly like a light bulb had gone off he had an idea "Vhy don't I call Japan around so that you can have a playmate?"

Italy nodded sadly "Okay but I'd rather play with Germany."

Germany kissed his cheek "I know but I'm busy. Tonight I promise."

Italy cheered up "I know Germany never breaks his promises!" he kissed Germany happily before waddling off with an excited 'Ve'.

**YxK**

Japan gasped; China nibbled his throat sliding his hands into his kimono teasing his nipples lightly. "Yao-san!" Japan moaned, winding his arms around China's neck. The phone rang disturbing Japan but not so much China. Japan struggled around China to pick the phone "O-ohayo Nihon speaking."

"Japan it's me Germany. Is it possible you could come over? Just to keep Italy company?" Germany asked his voice sounded authoritive.

"Hai that sounds rike a good idea." Japan smiled happily. "Itary-kun does get-Ah! Gomen- ronery at times. Especiarry when you work." China smirked he had to admit under torture Japan couldn't break easily. He was talking calmly to Germany while China sucked and licked his nipples, his other hand teasing his erection.

He wanted to push Japan more, his hand slid to his rear he heard a small shake in Japan's voice, looking up he saw the pleading look on his face. He shook his head mouthing "Don't Yao-san."

China's grin widened, closing his eyes he smiled innocently. "D-Doitsu-san I'll be th-there-" Japan broke off with a yelp "Yao-san!" Germany blinked in shock. "Err…Gomen. Give me an hour and I'll be straight there." Japan hurriedly said "Sumimason. Yao-san stop it." The sound of China laughing was all that could be heard in answer. "Sayonara Doitsu."

"Ja good bye." Germany hung up. Japan dropped the phone in shock, China laughed.

"G-get your fingers out of me please yao-san."

China shook his head "No I don't want to-aru."

Japan held his wrist "Prease yao-san I have to go to Doitsu-san's house and you're not helping."

China pouted puffing his cheeks out in annoyance "Fine." He pulled out his fingers "It seemed like you were enjoying it anyway-aru." He showed the wetness on his fingers.

Japan gasped as China stuck his fingers into his mouth "Don't do that Yao-san!"

China grinned "Come on bamboo child, let's go-aru." He scooped him up into his arms.

Japan blushed "I'm not a bamboo child anymore Yao-san." China ignored him, sighing Japan nuzzled into his chest instead.

**LxF**

Italy ignored Germany yelling at him he just continued sitting on him in full straddle "Germany do you wanna play? Huh? Huh? Do ya?"

"No. I don't vant to play." Germany sighed. "Japan vill be here soon so you can play vith him."

"Not this way." Italy purred, he started grinding his hips on Germany.

He groaned "Stop that, don't."

Italy moaned softly "Germanyeee you make me so hard."

Germany gulped when Italy was like this it was all he could do to stop himself from pinning Italy to the desk and shagging him senseless. "Italy stop it please."

Italy started pawing at Germany's shirt wanting it open "Please Germany." Germany leaned towards Italy about to give in but the doorbell interrupted him. Pushing Italy off gently he went to answer the door, Italy followed 've'ing' in disappointment.

"Ah. Japan you're here. Come in." Germany opened the door wider for Japan and China to enter the house.

Italy sighed sadly "But Germany what can I do?"

Germany shrugged "I don't know see if China or Japan have any ideas."

Italy looked around then at his bump "Ooh can I go clothes shopping for the baby?"

Germany nodded "Ja that's a good idea."

Italy smiled happily; he kissed Germany's cheek before waddling off at full speed to get his shoes and coat. "Bye bye Germanyeee!" he cooed happily.

"Don't get lost or into any trouble Italy." Germany scolded.

"I won't~" he sang. Italy stretched up for Germany to kiss him. Germany bent down slightly to give him a quick peck on the lips.

**XxX**

Italy walked the two to his homeland "Look, look! Let's go here!" he pointed to a beautiful posh looking shop. China smiled "Italy your home is so strange. People come and go. The shops are so…bright and expensive looking-aru." Italy nodded dragging them into the shop.

Once in he was picking up baby grows cooing at the many colours and patterns. Japan sighed "Do you know what you'll be having Itary-kun?"

Italy nodded "We're having a beautiful girl."

Japan smiled "I wonder who she will look like?" Italy happily wandered through the shelves and racks 've'ing' with every look and step. China gently stroked Japan's tummy.

Italy picked up a beautiful cobalt dress that was flowing with petticoats underneath. "I love this! She can wear it for when she needs to go to somewhere special."

China gently took it "It's very pretty; this colour is so nice-aru." He pressed it against Japan's body "Oh! We have to buy our child this colour-aru!" Japan's cheeks flushed lightly.

Italy smiled "Ve~, you look so pretty Japan."

Japan pushed it away "W-we're shopping for Italy's child not ours." China laughed handing the dress back to Italy. Italy waddled over to the cash register.

The cashier smiled warmly "Aww are you expecting?"

Italy nodded "Si Bella Donna. My love Germany is waiting at home for me."

The cashier nodded "So she's German that's wonderful. Maybe the baby will be as bellissima as her too."

"Ve~ Germany is a handsome man. So manly and God like, he promised me sex tonight and he never breaks promises." Italy patted his tummy "Which is how the baby was created."

"But I don't under-"

"Surrogacy!" China interrupted slapping a hand over Italy's mouth, only Nations of both sexes could get pregnant and it wasn't a good idea to let humans know that their countries were personified and also birthing, who knew what mayhem that would cause. "You see I'm a woman and I'm carrying their baby-aru." He laughed nervously.

"Oh well you are very beautiful Bella. It's easy to see how you're a woman." Japan burst out laughing from behind them.

He leaned over China "Hai she's my fiancée, she's beautiful isn't she?"

"China's a girl?" Italy asked curiously he started poking China's chest. China growled bonking his fist on top of both Italy's and Japan's heads. Japan rubbed his head pouting. "Veee that hurt. Owieowieowie." Italy whined running his head. The cashier giggled handing them their goods, Italy paid he was about to continue flirting until China dragged him out by his collar. "Ve China is rough like Germany. China's scary." Italy murmured.

Japan smiled "He means well."

China nodded "Yes I'm sorry for hurting you-aru."

Italy hugged him "It's okay." China grabbed Japan into the hug hugging them both tightly.

"Now where shall we go?" Italy asked looking around curiously once broken from the hug "Ah!" he gasped "Pastaaaa!" he rushed away to the place he had spotted. China and Japan followed him to the spaghetti restaurant.

**XxX**

China watched in fascination as Japan and Italy both ate spaghetti like it was their last meal. Japan slurped spaghetti up the pasta in an out of character way, China was too fascinated to eat his own.

Italy sat back patting his tummy "Mmm that was good."

Japan sighed blissfully "I think I have cravings for pasta."

China nodded "Yes I've never seen anyone eat so quickly-aru." Japan licked his lips removing the sauce. China leaned over "You missed a bit-aru." He licked Japan's cheek making him blush.

"China you haven't eaten." Italy gasped in surprise he never thought he'd see a full plate of pasta in his life.

"Oh I ate a little. I'm not that hungry, here no use letting it go to waste-aru." China reassured him; he separated the leftover meal between the two plates.

"Pastaaaa!" Italy chirruped.

Japan smiled "Thank you yao-san even though I fear the carbs may go to my hips."

China smiled "Your hips are beautiful-aru." Japan blushed as he always did when China complimented him.

"Speaking of hips, are mine wider?" Italy asked standing up "Ve Germany says they're fine but think they're wider."

Japan observed Italy's hips curiously while twirling pasta around his fork. China stood up running his hands over his hips "Yes they're wider-aru." He nodded "I think it's because they're preparing for birth-aru."

Italy tilted his head "Ve? Birth?

China nodded again "Yes for when your baby's born-aru."

Italy's eyes shot open "I never thought of that!"

"How did you not Itary-kun?" Japan frowned in puzzlement "How did you think it would come out?"

Italy panicked "I don't know!" China sighed as Italy babbled panicky to himself.

**XxX**

Eventually calming him down China and Japan took him home "Germanyeee! I brought some new clothes for our baby." Germany didn't answer "Germany?" China and Japan looked around curiously. "Oh maybe he's in his study." Italy said softly.

"Well we'll start to leave now." Japan said "We shall see you again Itary-kun give our best to Doitsu-san."

Italy nodded "Germanyeee!" he waddled off towards Germany's office as the other two saw themselves out. Opening the door he saw Germany asleep on his desk, the finished paperwork next to him. "Germany?" he whispered. Germany murmured in answer. "Germany?" Italy poked him.

Germany whipped out a gun out from nowhere shoving it against Italy's head, Italy squeaked in fear falling onto his backside. "Who are you? Vhat do you-Italy?"

Italy gulped tears beading his eyes "Ve?"

Germany pulled Italy to his feet, he put the safety catch on his gun he pulled Italy to his chest "Italy I'm sorry."

Italy wound his arms around his neck "Uwaa Germany I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry Italy but you should know not to vake me by now." Germany murmured.

"I'm sorry Germany do you still love me?"

"Ja. Of course I still love you I von't hate you just because you voke me you idiot." Germany said fondly, giving him a little squeeze.

Italy squealed happily wiping his tears on Germany's shirt "I know you do Germany! I know it!"

Germany pulled Italy away slightly "How about I fulfil my promise?"

Italy's eyes shined with excitement "Oh Germany I can't wait!" Germany scooped Italy up into his arms; Italy cooed nuzzling into his muscles "Germany you still smell so good! I wanna have sex now!"

Germany smiled "I know be patient." Italy amused himself by kissing and nibbling his throat. Germany carried him upstairs to the bedroom; Italy rubbed his nose into Germany's collar murmuring softly.

Germany placed Italy on the bed, he started to pull off his own tie but Italy whined interrupting him "Nooo! Germany!" Italy reached up to him "Please I want to." Germany sat on the bed facing Italy, he allowed Italy to undo his tie. Ripping it off Italy shakily started unbuttoning Germany's shirt his fingers sliding over the revealed muscles. Germany locked his eyes with Italy's lusty gaze "Germany." He breathily whispered.

Germany cupped Italy's face kissing him lightly. Lying back he pulled Italy with him, whimpering softly Italy pushed his shirt apart. Germany ran his hands down Italy's back to lightly grip his waist. "Germany." Italy panted lightly; Germany moved his hand up to the back of Italy's head to push their lips together. Italy parted his lips moaning softly, Germany slid his tongue into Italy's mouth massaging his gently.

Italy balled his hands into fists on Germany's chest screwing his shirt up into his clenched hands; Germany pushed his hand down the back of Italy's pants gripping his round ass he realised that Italy's hips had widened a little. Italy wriggled a little trying to get Germany's finger to slide into him, pulling apart a trail of saliva connected their mouths "Germany please." Smirking Germany pushed a finger between Italy's cheeks he stroked his entrance teasingly.

Italy keened closing his eyes "Germanyeee!" Germany pushed his finger gently into him releasing a soft moan from the smaller man. Italy unbuttoned his pants pushing them down with difficulty, Germany withdrew his finger "Germany, please don't pull out."

Germany laughed lightly at his eager lover "Ve should finish undressing first." Italy nodded giving off an impatient 've'. Germany undressed Italy quickly before pulling off his own clothes, stroking Italy's rounded hips.

Italy pulled off Germany's clothes growling slightly in impatience, lying back Italy reached out spreading his legs enticingly. "Ve. Germany." Germany leaned over him kissing his forehead gently, Italy loved how Germany had started being gentle with him now they were together romantically.

Germany settled himself between Italy's legs; he reached over pulling a bottle out from under the bed. Opening the bottle he poured the cherry scented lotion onto his fingers he spread it equally over each digit, he inserted one into Italy. Italy rested up on his elbows looking up at his lover "Germany." He whispered. Germany tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes he smiled widely; he looked so cute it took Italy's breath away Germany's harsh look washing away in an instant. "Germany you're smiling."

Germany opened his eyes his face falling into confusion "Huh?"

"Ve, Germany looks so cute like that." Italy cooed.

Germany grinned "Feli you know how to make me happy."

Italy smiled "You make me happy too Ludwig."

Gently Germany pushed in a second finger making the Italian gasp. His eyes fluttered closed awaiting for the preparation to be over, he longed for Germany to be inside him and to feel the connection he so desired. His legs shook as Germany withdrew his fingers "Feli I'm going in now." Italy nodded spreading his legs as wide as possible. Germany started to push in slowly; Italy cried out Germany ran a thumb gently along his cheek. "I'm sorry Feli."

Italy waved his hand as if dismissing the pain "It's fine, I feel fine." Germany pushed in a little more; he was quite large so it took a little time for the small Italian to adjust "Move." He whispered breathily.

Germany withdrew slowly so only the helmet remained, even though they had sex many times Germany had never pushed in all the way for fear of hurting his love. Italy panted arching slightly "Germany…all…all of it."

Germany shook his head "Not yet."

Italy whined loudly "A-all of it!" he moaned. Germany ignored him, he thrusted in slowly he didn't want to thrust in all the way just yet even though he had always wanted to know what it would feel like to be so deep in the man he loved. "Germanyeee all of it! Please!" Germany clung to Italy's hips lifting his entire lower half off the bed; he sank all the way in obeying Italy's demand. He groaned feeling the intense heat around his arousal.

Italy let out a loud scream of Germany's name his eyes flying open "Oh Dio, Ludwig more!" Germany complied thrusting in and out deeply; Italy wriggled a little his hands gripping the sheets "Ludwig l-lie back. Pl-please pull out." Worried he hurt his lover he pulled out, Italy sat up placing his hands on Germany's chest with all of his strength he pushed him back. With an "Oof" Germany lay on his back against the pillows. Italy straddled him; placing his hands on Germany's chest again he took him to the hilt arching his back with pleasure.

Germany dug his fingers into Italy's hips, almost bruising them. Italy's body glistened with a coat of sweat as he rode Germany with passion. Germany closed his eyes groans mingling with Italy's moans, his eyes flew open as the door was roughly kicked open "Bruder! You have to help me!"

"Vhat the hell do you vant? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" Germany yelled at his albino ruby eyed brother.

"This is an emergency, you can fuck anytime!" Prussia said genuine worry on written on his face.

"Okay vhat? Make it quick." Germany sighed.

"I got Austria and Hungary pregnant! They'll fucking kill me!"

"Vell it vas nice knowing you now shut the door." Germany spat.

"Bastard!" Prussia yelled slamming the door.

Italy looked at Germany "Ve?"

Germany's face softened; smiling he stroked Italy's cheek "Ignore him. You're the most important at the moment."

Italy smiled hugely "Germany." He started to ride him again getting back to where they were before the interruption. Germany closed his eyes again sinking back into the pleasure. Italy wiggled slightly, he froze up on Germany his eyes flying open, moaning Italy's face creased with pleasure he had found his sweet spot.

"Ludwig…I-I'm close." Germany could feel Italy's body trembling on his own. With a gasp that led to a scream, Italy came over them both. Panting heavily he kept working his now hips on Germany to bring him to his climax. Germany cried out coming in the smaller man. Italy fell off him breathlessly "L-Ludwig I love you."

Germany pulled the covers over them both "I love you too." He decided he'd talk to his annoying brother tomorrow. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep with the man of his heart.

Italy snuggled up to him "Ludwig." He murmured sleepily. Germany kissed his hair before sinking into sleep.

_Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf_

_Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf _

_Something like justice, Something like faith, Something like love, Are things I always fight for _

_"Pay attention, Italy! What are you doing! Listen carefully!" _

_Polish this room, And don't whine about it Protect the order, I am made in Germany_

Translations:

Ohayo Nihon = Good morning Japan in Japanese

Gomen = Sorry in Japanese

Sumimason = Excuse me

Sayonara = goodbye in Japanese

**A.N: Thank you all again for the reviews I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Arigato**


	4. Chapter 4: Embrace the tres bien moi

**A.N: Man I'm so happy that this story is as popular as it is I never knew there were that many mpreg fans out there. I thought I was the only one who was weird enough to like it but ****seeing as there are many other people who like it there's no way it's weird. ^-^ The main reason I guess I like mpreg is because I just love it when a man holds a baby it's soooo sweet. ****.com/spots/uchiha-sasuke/images/8190886/title/sasuke-fanart**** You look at this pic and tell me it's not adorable I dare you! I know it's Sasuke but still its realllllly cute! (obviously the pic's not mine)**

**Oh yeah all spelling mistakes during speech are intentional due to accent (why am I still writing this surely after three chapters you know already and do you even read these?)**

**Warning: boyxboy lemon mpreg the full works.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia sadly not mine.**

**This pairing is FranAda so a FranAda smutty smut.**

**Key: AxA = America and England's paragraph**

**FxM = France and Canada's paragraph**

**YxK = China and Japan's paragraph**

**LxF = Germany and Italy's paragraph**

**AxL = Spain and Romano's paragraph**

**XxX = Time skip**

Chapter 4: Embrace the très bien moi.

_Bonjour~ Je m'appelle Francis._

_Seine-gawa nagareteku ai no seseragi_

_toumei na hohoemi ga sekai wo tsutsumu_

_jikanjiku kuruu hodo mitoreru hibi sa_

_aa nante utsukushii pari no panorama_

_e ni kaita you na machi sa supekutakeru de georgeous_

_soredemo oyobanai no ha sou sa ore ... très bien !_

**AxL**

Spain whistled to himself checking the vineyards, the large tomatoes soaking up the sun. Romano was lying in the garden on a sun lounger, his shirt off so his healthy baby bump lay bare to the world. "Spaiiin! I'm thirsty!" he called out.

"Hold on Lovi, I'll make you a nice cool tomato juice." Spain answered.

Romano sighed "I'll make it myself then." He struggled upwards but out of nowhere Spain popped up.

He grabbed his shoulders pushing him back down "No Lovi I'll make it." He knew his little amor was not one for patience. Picking up some big fat juicy tomatoes out of the basket he went into the kitchen to make Romano his drink.

Spain handed him his cool drink with ice cubes "Here you are my pequeño y encantador. Drink it up." Romano took the drink smiling slightly in gratitude, he took an ice cube and plopped it on his forehead. Spain sat on the floor next to the lounger he gently rubbed Romano's bump.

"Hoy Spain, be honest with me." Romano pouted.

"Si, my little Lovi?" Spain smiled.

"Do you think I've put on weight? Because I think I have. I mean look at Veneziano he can get away with eating any old crapola and he never puts it on. But I do how the hell is that fair?" Romano pouted.

Spain laughed "Querido, you could put on two pounds or two stone it won't stop me loving you. Ahaha and maybe a little fat would be sexy Lovi."

Romano blushed "Sh-shut up idiot." Spain just laughed again he rested his head on Romano's bump to softly sing to the baby, Romano didn't slap Spain away anymore or tell him to shut up singing to the baby. Spain knew it was because he was scared when the baby stopped moving, as if on cue the baby started moving underneath Spain's hand wriggling cutely. Romano placed his hand over Spain's subconsciously "Antonio I wonder what the baby will be."

Spain sighed fondly "I hope it's a little boy seeing as how little Feli is having a girl."

Romano scowled "She'll probably look like the potato bastard."

Spain smiled gently "There's nothing wrong with that Lovi, Germany's a nice looking man so I'm sure the baby will be very beautiful."

Romano gasped "Blasphemy! How dare you say that macho potato muncher is nice looking! Obviously I'm much more handsome!"

"Of course you are my love but there has to be a reason why Feli likes him. Feli only likes pretty people so-"

"NO! He twisted my dumb brother around! It's not hard he's a complete idiot!" Romano pouted.

Spain smiled it was hard to keep a straight face when Romano was glaring with an ice cube on his head. "Lovi you have an ice cube on your head still."

"I-I know dumbass I like it there." Romano stuttered going as red as a tomato. "A-anyway don't change the subject."

Spain nuzzled him "Oh Lovi you're so cute." Romano grumbled not bothering to fight the older man off because secretly he liked the nuzzling and Spain rubbing his cheek on the top of his head.

**AxA**

"Alfred." England groaned from the bathroom, America ran into the bathroom seeing the blond slumped by the toilet "Alfreeeed!"

"What Babe?" he asked, England was acting like he was drunk but he hadn't had any alcohol since finding out about the pregnancy.

"Alfreeeed I feel bloody awful." England moaned.

America wound his arms around him comfortingly "It's okay Iggy just relax."

England nuzzled into his chest "I'm going to puke." He muttered.

"Not on me again!" America spun England around so he faced the toilet. England groaned throwing up; America tucked his hair behind his ears out the way. England heaved in between crying, America soothingly rubbed his back.

Eventually England struggled to his feet after finishing; he brushed his teeth cleaning up. America closed the lid before flushing it down. "Arthur? Are you okay?" England just grumbled in answer, concerned America held him to his chest again.

**FxM**

France yawned in boredom in the conference room waiting for everyone to turn up. "Why are we even bozering with zis meeting?" he sighed to Canada "We all know it'll just end in anozer fight again." Canada nodded.

England walked in yawning slightly; he looked around for America who said he'd meet him in the room. "Huh?" he strode over to Canada "America why the bloody hell are you sitting next to France?"

"B-but I'm-" Canada's stuttering was cut off by England cupping his cheeks and kissing him roughly. America walked in; he raised his eyebrow seeing his lover make out with his brother. Canada struggled a little, England pulled away looking down he frowned putting a hand on his tummy.

"Say America have you put on-oh bollocks it's Canada!" he jumped back in alarm "I'm sorry Canada I never meant to do that."

Canada nodded his cheeks flushing "I-I get mistaken all the time I'm used to it." He stuttered.

France laughed his 'Honhonhon' laugh pulling Canada close to him "Ah my Amie Angleterre is so foolish oui?"

England growled "I'll tell you who's-"

America grabbed him around the chest "Calm down you're pregnant!" England closed his eyes trying to calm down; America took him to his seat "You don't want to give the kid high blood pressure do you?" England shook his head.

The other countries came in eventually; Prussia looked unusually depressed he glanced at Austria sadly. Austria folded his arms looking away from the silver haired man but tears could be seen in his eyes behind his glasses. Hungary guiltily placed her hand on Austria's arm; Germany sensed his brother's mood he muttered something in his ear trying to cheer him up.

**XxX**

"You know what." England sighed once another fight had broken out, this time France saying something about England's hair and America jumping in to his defence.

"What?" France and America said together, both had their hands around each other's throats.

"I think until us 'mothers' give birth and the hormonal tensions have gone down we should hold off the conference meetings." England replied.

"Yeah you're right dude." America smiled letting go of France, he threw an arm around England's waist. England took off America's skewwhiff glasses; cleaning them he put them neatly back onto his face. "Let's go out for dinner." He grinned.

"It better bloody well not be a fast food restaurant!" England grumbled.

"Nah I'll take you somewhere classy. Somewhere you'll totally love."

England smiled "Oh Alfie."

France rolled his eyes before turning to his love "'Ow about I cook us up something special hmm?" Canada nodded eagerly his eyes lighting up. And on that note the meeting had once again grinded to a halt without anything being solved.

**XxX**

Canada was sitting in a soft armchair on a wooden gazebo outside in the garden; the French sun warmed his bare legs. He wore only a large dress shirt to cover his bump, it hung halfwaydown his thighs. France smiled, he was washing up the dishes, looking out the window of the kitchen he could see Canada reading. He smiled watching the younger curl up in the chair, he put his book down to pet his tummy. Drying his hands he went out to where Canada sat. "Francis." Canada smiled noticing the older man.

"Mathieu bonjour mon amour. 'Ow are you feelin'?" He replied kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm feeling fine Francis. You erm…have forgiven me for kissing England haven't you?" Canada asked nervously.

France chuckled "Oh sweet, that wasn't your fault. Zilly Angleterre does not know ze difference between someone beaux and someone arrogant. I blame ze weazer. Ze eenglish are too afraid to open zere eyes properly." France waved his hand nonchalantly.

Canada giggled slightly as he ran his fingers through France's soft golden tresses "I hope our child has hair this colour."

France snorted "Anyone can 'ave zis bland boring colour but not everyone can 'ave your soft caramel blond. If anyzing I 'ope he has your colour." Canada smiled happily his cheeks glowing, France scooped him up in his arms "Come let us go inside." Canada was a little surprised at how strong the French man must be to be able to pick up a heavily pregnant male who was also taller than him so easily. He wound his arms around France's neck scared of being dropped; France went into the kitchen first to pick up something. Canada tilted his head cutely wondering what it was "You'll see mon chéri." He said slyly.

France carried his lover upstairs, the object pressing into Canada's side, he tried to look at it but his bump was too big to see over.

**LxF**

Germany sighed trying to quieten his brother who was uncharacteristically on his knees crying into his stomach because Austria wouldn't talk to him "It's your own fault bruder, you slept vith them both vithout protection."

"You're not cheering me up as such are you West?" Prussia said sarcastically.

"Vell vhat do you want me to say? That it's going to be fine und he'll love you und everything vill be vunderbar?" Germany sighed.

"That vould be nice." Prussia pouted. Germany rolled his eyes, the way Prussia was acting you'd think HE was the one pregnant not Austria and Hungary. "Call Austria for me."

"Call him vhat?" Germany asked "Okay fine." He sighed seeing the look on Prussia's face. Standing up he tried to prise Prussia off him "I can't call him if you're attached to me bruder."

"B-but." Prussia's eyes teared up again.

"Look I can't move Gilbert so get off me." Germany scowled.

"Ve~"

Germany had never felt so happy to hear a ve in his entire life "Italy get here."

Italy waddled in a huge smile on his face and a cherry lolly pop in his hand. "Si Germany?"

"Could you help me get mein bruder off?" Germany groaned trying to struggle out of Prussia's iron grip.

"Si. Hey Prussia I'm much more cuddly come see." Prussia latched onto Italy so quickly Germany almost fell over in the sudden absence of his brother. Italy cooed softly to Prussia like he was a frightened child, he gently stroked Prussia's hair. Rolling his eyes once more Germany went off to phone Austria.

**FxM**

France lay Canada on the bed, the dress shirt rose up his legs a little, France smiled "Ah my love, look 'ow sexee you look." Canada giggled shyly; he twirled his curl around his finger blushing. France lowered his head to kiss his long legs.

"Francis…um…what was the thing you grabbed in the kitchen?" he asked the curiosity getting the better of him.

France raised his head smiling "Zis mon chéri do you know what zis is?" he waggled the bottle in front of Canada's nose.

Canada's eyes widened "Francis! Ah! M-maple syrup!"

France nodded "You haven't had zis for a while correct?"

Canada gazed longingly at the golden coloured bottle "C-can I have a small taste?"

France laughed lightly "You can 'ave zis my love." Canada let off a little excited squeal taking the bottle, squeezing a little on his fingers. He closed his eyes letting out a soft moan as he sucked on them, France grinned already dirty thoughts going through his mind. He pulled the bottle out of his hands "Do you want to lick it off moi?"

Canada blushed "Okay." He struggled into an upright sitting position, he unbuttoned France's shirt eagerly "Francis can I lick a little off you now?"

France laughed "Of course ma petit fleur." Canada squirted a little on France's chest he licked at it eagerly, France gasped a little he watched Canada's little pink tongue lick his nipple, Canada closed his eyes moaning a little in delight. France stroked his lover's hair "Would you like me to lie down my sweet?"

Canada nodded sitting back a little "Please strip."

France got off the bed pulling his shirt off himself slowly. Canada's huge blue eyes locked onto him full of excitement, France noticed the younger males hand travel south to stroke himself through his underwear. "Am I turning you on?" he murmured huskily.

Canada nodded his hips slightly jerking into his hand "Please Francis, please touch me." France reached down to stroke Canada through his underwear, Canada sat back holding his hands out behind him for balance, his legs spread open wantonly. Putting his knees on the bed France leant over him pushing his hand down the top of his underwear to give him skin to skin contact. "Francis!" he whined, tilting his head back he closed his eyes.

France gently stroked him until a little precome oozed through the material dripping down his hand. France pulled his hand out licking the moisture off a smirk on his lips. Canada laid back his hips arching up as he wriggled off his underwear; France helped him throwing them over his shoulder. He swiftly unbuttoned Canada's shirt spreading it across his body revealing the large bump, he descended on his pale throat licking his way down. Canada arched feeling the elder lick and tease his nipples "Fr-Francis lie down." He whispered breathily.

France lay back allowing the younger to do as he pleased, Canada squirted syrup onto his chest. Giggling he drew a small maple leaf around his navel. "Ah claiming me az your own huh?" France laughed, Canada nodded. He lowered his head tracing the sticky golden lines with his tongue, moaning he closed his eyes in sheer ecstasy. France watched the sexy expressions on his lover's face, wincing slightly he felt Canada's delicate tongue trace over a sensitive part of his skin. "Mathieu my dearest 'ow about you lick it off anozer part of my body?"

Canada made a cute purring sound as he unbuttoned his jeans; he slid them down once France raised his hips allowing access to them. Yanking down France's underwear Canada squirted his vital regions with syrup. He licked up the hard quivering muscle excitedly, France groaned closing his eyes. He hoped Italy wouldn't phone him just to tell him the baby kicked, he liked knowing but not while he was sleeping, showering or…well doing this. Italy had the crappiest timing when it came to phoning up someone.

Just as soon as he thought that the phone rang, Canada raised his head curiously drool and syrup running down his chin. France reached over to grab the phone he gestured to Canada to sit up nearer to him as he kicked off his jeans and underwear. "Bonjour." Canada squirted syrup onto France's fingers, holding his wrist he guided them over to his entrance.

"Big Brother France! Big Brother France! The baby kicked! The baby kicked!"

"ITALY" came a yell behind the excited Italian.

France sighed pushing a sticky finger into Canada making him moan a little "What do you want little Italy?"

Italy 've'ed' happily "Big Brother France, the baby kicked."

Canada moaned softly moving his body against France's hand eagerly.

"Well zat's good news Italy but I'm busy at the moment." France replied pushing in a second finger, Canada gasped his back arching slightly.

"Aw. Big Brother France is always busy." Italy sighed sadly, France could picture his pout.

"Italy get off the phone! I vant to phone Austria!" Germany's voice came from somewhere behind him.

"WEEEEST!" came the distinguishable whine of Prussia. France held the phone away from his ear hearing grunts and struggles, he looked at the phone in bewilderment.

"sorry about that." Germany said politely.

"Aw Germanyeee!"

"WEEEEST! When are you calling Austriaaaa?"

"In a minute! Gott verdammt!" Germany yelled "Anyvay goodbye France." He said before abruptly hanging up. France grinned Germany sounded almost like he was the father of the other two and Austria almost sounded as if he would be the mother.

Canada let out a loud moan bringing France out of his amusing thoughts. That was one of the things he loved about Canada, the usually quiet, timid boy was so vocal and confident in bed. "Francis!" he moaned softly. France watched Canada's face turn into ecstasy. France laughed lightly realising his fingers were pressed into Canada's prostrate; he removed his fingers much to Canada's disappointment.

He leaned over taking the maple syrup out of Canada's hand, he stuck the nozzle in his entrance and squeezed. Canada gasped at the cold sticky fluid seeping inside "Franciiis!" he whined.

Francis smiled putting the bottle down, he watched the syrup leak out of him onto the covers. "Honhonhon do you feel ready my love?"

"Ah! Oui, oui!" Canada begged. France slid the tip of himself into Canada; Canada dug his fingers into the covers his eyes clenching shut in pleasure and a little pain. France sank into him the syrup helping by giving him more leeway. "Francis m-more. All of it please!" France complied thrusting in all the way giving the younger male what he wanted. Canada's hands flew up to grip France's forearms tightly; France smirked knowing his Canada couldn't get enough.

Canada looked exactly like his twin brother America only cuter and younger looking; he was how France imagined America to look if he was the bottom in the relationship. Canada's eyes flew open as France started to move inside him, France gripped the covers on either side of Canada's head. Canada moaned winding his arms around France's neck resting his head on his shoulder. France licked Canada's ear feeling him shudder. "Francis…find it please." Canada panted breathily. France pushed in deeply making him cry out loudly with pleasure "A-again! Francis again!" France grinded into his sweet spot making the younger see stars. Canada arched "Faster!" he commanded his short nails biting into France's skin. France withdrew before snapping his hips against Canada in fast paced thrusts that made him scream.

Canada wound his legs around France as best he could wanting friction to his aching arousal. France sculpted his body around the firm bump so that his stomach rubbed his member. "Pl-please…Francis…make me c-come." He begged.

"Don't worry mon chéri you will." He murmured huskily in his ear. With a few more thrusts Canada started to moan louder.

"Oh! Oh no...Francis! I'm…c-cumming!" he cried out, his arms tightened around France almost choking him. France felt hot liquid splatter up his stomach; Canada screamed his inner walls tightening around him. France groaned loudly filling up his lover. Canada loosened his grip of France, bouncing onto the pillows.

France pulled out "You don't mind if I 'ave a cigarette do you?" he asked. Canada shook his head crawling under the covers. France lit one up crawling under the covers with him. Canada snuggled up to him but kept his nose pressed under the covers so he wouldn't inhale smoke. France took a drag exhaling away from Canada; he stroked his back gently, drawing circles as Canada drifted off to sleep.

**LxF**

Germany held the phone away from his ear as Austria screamed at him "Calm down Aus-"

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I am going to vring his neck! I expect at least him to be vith me!" Austria yelled.

Germany sighed "But Austria he can't go over there, for vun thing Hungary's staying vith you und you know those two hate each other and another thing you haven't spoken to him." He tried to reason.

"Don't you dare schtick up for him! He told me zere vas novun else!"

"And you believed him." Germany grumbled rubbing his temples. Austria became silent on the phone "Austria?"

There was the sound of soft sobbing before he spoke "I-I can't believe zat bastard vould do zis to me! I love him."

"Then come over." Germany sighed.

There was a pregnant pause (no pun intended) before "…okay." Came the mumbled reply.

Germany hung up the phone turning around to the mournful Prussia who had heard Austria screaming at Germany. "He's coming over but you need to sort this out."

Prussia threw himself into Germany's arms "Oh bruder I love you!"

Germany pushed him away blushing "Ja, ja ich liebe dich too." Italy cooed softly in happiness.

_Bonjour~ Je m'appelle Francis_

_The babble of love, flowing with the Seine River_

_A transparent smile will encircle the world_

_The more you mess with time, the more you admire everyday life_

_Ah, what a beautiful panorama of Paris_

_A picturesque town, as if drawn in a painting; spectacular and gorgeous_

_Even so, it is unnecessary; that would be me… Très Bien!_

Translations:

pequeño y encantador = little lovely in Spanish

Querido = darling in Spanish

mon amour = my love in French

beaux = beautiful in French

mon chéri = my darling in French

ma petit fleur = my little flower in French

**A.N: You may or may not be glad to know that I am doing another story to this it's Prussia's side of the story. I decided to write it thanks to a curious reviewer who was interested in a PruAusHun chapter. Well I'm afraid Prussia and Hungary hate each other and somehow they just slept together. Angry sex I guess. The loving side is more in the PruAus due to me being a big fan of that couple. **

**I guess I'm writing it because you're probably dying of curiosity and I feel like a bitch for not giving some sort of story to something of a sub plot pairing. *sigh* I should probably go to bed now it's quarter to two in the morning. **

**You see how much I love you I love you enough to stay up this late so you can have an early update in your emails when you wake up.**

**Arigato.**


	5. Chapter 5:La Pasión no se Detiene

**A.N: Okay this'll be the last chapter of lemon for a while, I think for about ten chapters anyway I'm not sure yet.**

**Warning: Lemon boyxboy mpreg you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine sadly.**

**This pairing is SpaMano so expect SpaMano lemony goodness.**

**Key: AxA = America and England's paragraph**

**FxM = France and Canada's paragraph**

**YxK = China and Japan's paragraph**

**LxF = Germany and Italy's paragraph**

**AxL = Spain and Romano's paragraph**

**XxX = Time skip**

'**think' = these commery things are thoughts. The usual speech is this "speak" **

Chapter 5: La Pasión no se Detiene

_Spain: Hola, Jounetsu wa tomaranain ya de_

_Tougyu, Flamenco, Liga Española._

_Está buenísimo, hoppeta ochiru de_

_Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella_

_Sagrada Familia mada mada tsukutterun ya de_

_Naa, Romano_

_Ah, mata netorun ka_

_ChibiRomano: Mou, taberarenaizo, konoyarô_

_Spain: Vamos, España_

_Vamos, España_

_Rojigualda kakagete_

**AxL**

Romano sighed stroking his tummy even though he wouldn't admit it to Spain, or even himself for that matter, he had a craving for potatoes. If he told Spain, knowing him he'd probably try to make it as an opportunity for him to become friends with Germany. "Lovino! We're going to Germany's house tonight remember?" Spain called out from the garden.

"Yeah I remember." He called back. "We have to go see that damn potato eater and the whore that is my brother." Spain sighed to himself he had become friends with Germany so he really wished Romano would too after all the blond German hadn't really offended Romano in any way except fall in love with his brother. Romano groaned 'Why am I craving potatoes? I'm not even carrying a stupid potato eating bastard! Italy is!'

Spain walked up to Romano "Well then my amor let's get washed and dressed." Romano muttered to himself.

**XxX**

Spain smiled at Romano as he wriggled out of his pants; Romano was sitting on the closed toilet seat in the bathroom pouting as he watched the handsome Spaniard undress. He kicked his trousers away from his body across the floor "Come Romano Boss Spain wants to see your pretty little body."

"D-don't say that idiot!" Romano blushed "It makes you sound like a paedo." He self-consciously covered himself a little more with his shirt "I'm not getting in. N-not with you anyway."

Spain sighed sadly "But why not? Lovi you look sexy so please-"

"Shut up!" Romano yelled "I'll go in just turn around for God's sake."

Spain turned around to finish getting undressed Romano shyly pulled his clothes off himself. He looked down at his body sadly, shaking his head he stormed into the shower after Spain. Spain turned to face Romano but the slightly smaller male clamped a hand over his face "No! Don't look at me you bastard."

"But Lovi I like to look." Spain pulled Romano's hand off his eyes "Lovi what's the matter?" He noticed Romano had his arms folded over his tummy tears pooling his eyes.

"I…I don't want you to see my body." He blushed "I have put on weight no matter what you say."

Spain gently held Romano's hands "Lovino I already told you I love you no matter what you look like." He kissed his forehead "I'm not shallow my love. You know that." Romano nodded shyly, Spain smiled "And besides look at this tiny, tiny roll of fat on your hips it's nice to touch." He laughed pinching a tiny bit of flesh between his finger and thumb.

"Ah bastard! Don't pinch me!" Romano yelled. Spain laughed pulling him to his body.

"Lovi don't be hard on yourself." He murmured. Romano looked down at the floor "No Lovi please look at me." Spain cupped his face gently tilting it upwards to his "Lovi when you hurt yourself with these harsh words about your body they hurt me. I love you so please, for me; love yourself for who you are."

Romano felt his tears fall "But what am I? I'm not happy like Veneziano."

Spain kissed his forehead again drying his tears with his thumb "Honey you don't have to be Feli just be yourself. I fell for YOU not him. You're beautiful because you're you and I wouldn't change a thing." He smiled at him softly. Romano gently butted his head against Spain's, a little smile gracing his lips.

"St-stupid bastard." He said fondly.

"Lovi do you want me to make you feel beautiful?" Spain whispered stroking Romano's hair. Romano nodded nudging his hips towards Spain's.

"But no sex, there's not enough time." He said sternly. Spain nodded he wrapped an arm around Romano's back pulling him closer to him as much as possible, he teased Romano's member lightly wrapping his fingers around the shaft. Romano gasped winding his arms around Spain's shoulders "Ant-Antonio." He whispered. Spain pushed his own arousal against Romano's hip; Romano wriggled a little so his hip rubbed up against him.

"Oh Lovi that feels good." He murmured. Romano moaned softly as he was stroked to full hardness. "Hold still Querido, I'm going to try something." Romano held still as Spain pressed his arousal against Romano's taking them both in his hand. He pumped them both together quickening the pace.

"Antonio!" Romano moaned. Spain quickened the pace a little faster; Romano dropped an arm down to cup the tops of their arousals, using his fingers he rubbed them vigorously.

Spain moaned loudly "Oh Lovi! That feels good, keep going."

"An-Antonio!" Romano arched against Spain moaning loudly, he came spilling over their hands and covering Spain's member. The soft cries he emitted made Spain come soon after.

He pulled back slightly "How do you feel now mi precioso?" he asked softly.

"Good." Romano smiled. Spain smiled kissing his nose.

**XxX**

Romano glared at Italy, they were now sitting in Germany's kitchen ready to have a meal once it was cooked, his little brother kept gazing dreamily at Germany's arse. "Ve~" Italy moaned softly as Germany bent over to check the stuff in the oven. Romano clicked his fingers under his nose "Oi oi pay attention."

Italy looked at Romano with a dazed expression "Ve? What's wrong Fratello?"

"Stop staring at Potato Bastard's ass." He hissed.

Germany straightened up quickly his face flushing rapidly red "Aww but Romano his cheeks are so firm and round." Italy protested. As if to prove a point he reached out slapping Germany's behind sharply.

He yelped (manly of course not at all like a startled woman) "F-Feliciano vill you stop slapping my ass." He muttered.

Italy smiled cutely "But Luddy your bottom is so firm like a nice peach. I like it when you least expect it and I bite it, you like it too-"

Germany slapped his hand over Italy's mouth "Shut up." He growled quietly.

Spain laughed "Aww look Lovi Germany looks like a tomato how cute. Ahahaha!" He grabbed a tomato rubbing it against Germany's cheek, Germany frowned.

"Vhat is it vith you und tomatoes?" He sighed. Spain just smiled in answer.

Romano slapped Spain "Stop it for God's sake you silly bastard!"

Spain hugged Romano tightly "Aww Lovi do you want to be rubbed with a tomato?"

"No I don't!" He blushed. Germany turned around to serve the meal but he felt a finger poking his butt cheek.

"Feli." He sighed.

"It's not me Germany." Italy protested.

"Wow Germany! Little Feli's right, your butt is firm!" Spain laughed poking it again. Germany blushed slapping his hand away.

"Here's your meal, now please sit down." Germany grunted, annoyed at Spain's eager pinching of his butt. Spain took his seat next to Romano, smiling he took his hand in his. Romano rolled his eyes. Germany placed the meals down in front of them before taking his own seat next to Italy; Italy leaned into Germany smiling contently.

**XxX**

Germany watched in shock as Romano devoured potatoes like he'd been starved for a month, Spain and Italy looked hypnotised by the blurred motions of the fork and the rapid disappearance of the root vegetable. "Hungary Lovi?" Spain asked caustically.

"Shut up I'm craving them." Romano answered.

Italy turned to Germany "Do you like the sauce? Huh, huh? Do ya?"

Germany shook his head from his mild shock "Y-yes Italy it's delicious."

"Good!" Italy grinned innocently but Germany knew him long enough now to see a hint of mischief in his eyes, raising an eyebrow he questioned him silently, Italy giggled in answer.

Once dinner was over and the plates were cleaned away, Germany cleared his throat "Now that I've got you two over here I vanted to ask Feli something and it's only fair if you two have your say." Germany knelt down on one knee in front of Italy "Feliciano I…vould like to…marry you. Not Italy the country but Feliciano the person." He took Italy's hands in his, looking into his teary amber eyes. Italy bit his lip trying to fight off his tears. "So…vould you marry me?"

Italy burst into tears throwing his arms around Germany's neck "Oh Luddy Si! Si!"

Romano's jaw dropped "What?"

Spain cooed happily "Aww sweet." After Italy finally composed himself he let Germany sit back on the chair, he plopped himself in the blond's lap. Spain smiled "That was beautiful Germany. Ah who knew you were capable of such romance."

"Yeah even I can't see anything wrong with that. Potato bastard." Romano muttered angrily, folding his arms he pouted.

"So I have your blessing?" Germany smiled.

"Yeah, yeah but you better make him happy." Romano scowled "Or I'll kick your ass."

"Oh Fratello!" Italy beamed a sunny smile at his brother.

"I vill I promise." Germany nodded.

Italy entwined his arms around Germany's neck "Luddy is my special sauce kicking in yet?"

"Italy…Vhat vas in the sauce?" Germany asked slowly.

Italy smiled innocently "A natural aphrodisiac!"

"WHAT?" Germany and Romano yelled.

Spain shook his head "Well little Lovi we had better go before it kicks in huh?" he laughed "Goodbye little Feli."

"Hasta la pasta!" Italy called waving happily as he grinded on Germany.

**XxX**

Romano gasped as Spain threw him on the bed "An-Antonio?"

"Damn Feli and his aphrodisiac sauce. It's kicking in." he growled.

Romano's eyes widened "Y-you're horny?"

Spain grinned his eyes darkening with lust "It would appear so."

Romano bushed "W-well y-you stupid bastard…d-do something about it." Spain laughed lightly as he kissed Romano sliding his hands up his shirt. "Antonio hurry." He whispered.

"Patience my cutie." Spain murmured, he licked Romano's collar bone kneading softly his slightly chubby butt.

"Antonio how's my…nng…butt? Is it too f-fat?" Romano moaned softly.

"No beautiful it feels so good, so soft and plushie. I like it." Spain unbuttoned Romano's trousers sliding them down his legs. Romano gasped he was in too much pleasure to argue with Spain for what he said. "Lovi I really want to be inside you."

"Oh God I want you too." Romano moaned. "Hurry Antonio please get inside me."

Spain pulled open Romano's shirt separating it over his bump. Smiling he sat back gazing at Romano's body, his long legs trembling with excitement a slight tan decorating his skin. His bump protruding out with pregnancy, "Oh Lovi look at you. Look at how sexy you are." He murmured.

Romano whined softly "Please."

Spain slid Romano's underwear off; he lowered his head to press a kiss to the head of his engorged arousal. Romano arched slightly he tried to slip his own fingers in himself but he could barely reach. Spain laughed "Lovi I'll do it." He grabbed the lube from the tableside, popping the top he poured some on to his fingers. "Don't worry little one I'm going to put one in now." Slowly he pushed a finger into him.

Romano gasped his eyes closing in uncomfort "A-another."

Spain obeyed him sliding in a second finger; he raised one of Romano's legs up to his level he licked along the goose bumps on his thigh. Romano looked up at Spain his eyes half lidded and full of lust, his cheeks were flushed with pleasure. "Lovino." Spain whispered "You look sexy, I want to get inside you so much."

"Please get inside me Antonio." Romano begged. Spain removed his fingers; he lay down on top of Romano entwining his arms around him. "Ah!" Romano cried out feeling Spain slowly slide in "Ah! Nngh…I-it hurts." He whimpered.

"I know honey, I know please relax." Spain whispered.

"Ant-Antonio I…I ah!" Romano arched up slightly as Spain fully sheathed himself inside him.

"Está bien mi amor yo sé que duele. Sin embargo, se sentirá mejor." Spain murmured softly, Romano moaned a little in pain. He wound his arms around Spain whimpering softly. Spain gently started to move inside his love, he didn't want to hurt him so he was gentle.

Romano cried out "Please Spain make me feel better. Oh Dio si prega di farmi sentire bella!"

Spain moved slowly, he kissed his throat gently sucking on his pulse. "How's this? Does it feel better now?"

"Yes, so much better." Romano muttered.

"Ah Lovi you feel so good! So very good!" Spain sighed contently. Romano arched tears flowed down his face as his eyes clenched shut, he could feel feel Spain's gaze on him but during these intimate moments he didn't mind it made him feel so beautiful while usually he would slap Spain for staring.

"Sh-shut up." He sobbed. Spain smiled he never liked to see Romano cry except during these times, he always cried while they made love. "I can't hold on…any longer!" Romano dug his nails into Spain's back almost drawing blood. "ANTONIOOOO!" he screamed coming hard. Spain groaned Romano's voice always tipped him over the edge.

"Lovi me vengo, eres demasiado bueno!" Spain moaned filling up Romano with his love. Romano subconsciously stroked Spain's back as they came down from their high.

"Lovino." Spain panted burying his face in his neck "Oh Dios that was good." Romano softly murmured to Spain but he couldn't catch it. Raising his head he looked at him curiously "What was that Lovi?"

"I s-said thank you…f-for making me beautiful." Romano mumbled his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay my love I'm happy if you're happy." Spain smiled he lay next to Romano on the bed; Romano snuggled up to him burying his head into his chest cutely. Spain smiled winding his arms around him "You're so cute Lovi."

"Sh-shut up." He mumbled lightly punching him in the chest.

**LxF**

Italy sat on the couch giggling; Prussia, who was on the floor by Italy, balanced a malteaser chocolate on his bump, the baby kicked making it bounce off. Prussia laughed putting on another one, it was kicked off again. Austria glanced over his book to see what the two were doing; Prussia smiled up at him "Hey vhen vill our baby kick?"

"Not for another few months yet." He answered placing a hand on his tummy "But I do feel tiny fluttering."

Prussia grinned "Wow! Can ve feel them?"

"Probably not but it's something." Austria smiled. Prussia nodded, he crawled up to the Austrian. Pulling up his shirt he gently kissed the bump "V-vhat are you doing?" Austria blushed.

"Ve~" Italy cooed softly as he watched Austria flushed and embarrassed trying to push away the broody Prussian.

**AxA**

America was as usual trying to get into England's pants "Alfred get off me for God's sake! You bloody horny nuisance!" America laughed, but soon enough the doorbell rang stopping him.

"Huh. Wonder who that is?" he leaped up leaving England to breathe a sigh of relief. America threw open the door to be met with the sight of Sealand holding a suitcase in one hand and the hand of Latvia in the other.

"Why hello there friend! I'm here to see Arthur!" he called out happily.

America grinned "Hey Sea come in, he's in the kitchen at the moment." He stepped out the way for the two boys to come in. Sealand dropped his suitcase, running in he dragged Latvia making him yelp in surprise. America shook his head fondly; although Sealand had the accent of England he had the energy of America.

"Arthur!" England was greeted with two small arms wrapping around his waist.

"Oh Peter! What are you doing here?" he turned around to see Latvia shaking behind Sealand "Oh and Latvia too."

Latvia hurriedly bowed "So-sorry Mr England but Master Sealand wanted to take me here."

America placed a hand on Latvia's head "Hey it's cool we don't mind having you here." Latvia shook a little more "Hey Dude don't shake so much you're like a Chihuahua."

Latvia nodded "S-sorry Mr-"

"Dude relax you don't have to be so formal." America laughed "Just call me America or Al I'm cool with it."

England rolled his eyes "So how long are you planning on staying Peter?"

Sealand shrugged "Dunno Big Brother."

England held out a bowl "Well at least have a scone. I baked them specially." Sealand grabbed one; Latvia nervously took one stuttering his thanks.

America grinned watching Latvia munch on it "You don't have to eat that you know." England tutted slapping him with his towel.

"B-but I…like it." Latvia mumbled.

"You…like it?" America asked shocked.

"Uh-huh." Latvia smiled shyly.

England practically glowed with pride "Well dear Latvia you can stay as long as you like!"

Sealand grinned "See I knew everything would be fine! I told you didn't I Rai!" Latvia nodded blushing.

America gazed at England he wound his arms around his waist "You look sexy in an apron, have I ever told you that?"

England blushed "Oh bugger off Alfred." He pushed him away a little.

America just laughed "Come on kids I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

England looked down at his tummy "Yes America will make a fine father."

**FxM**

Canada dozed in the garden, just lately he took to being in the garden while the weather was nice and it was still summer, but France never minded he liked to watch his lover in the sunlight. He also secretly liked how see through the thin flimsy cotton shirts got in the sun but he would never admit that to Canada because out of embarrassment he wouldn't wear them again. France put his arm around Canada's shoulders pulling him to his body; he was incredibly warm as he snuggled into France's body murmuring slightly. France stroked his hair kissing the top of his head.

**AxA**

"Hey Arthur!" America called out It had been two days since the younger Nations had been staying over.

Sealand waved happily from the couch he and Latvia were watching a Doctor Who box set on the television. "Good morning Brother America!"

America smiled "Hey Sea where's Arthur do you know?"

Sealand took a sip of his green drink "Last time I saw him, he was arguing with a line prop outside."

America frowned slightly "Arguing with a line prop?"

"Uh-huh." Sealand nodded, he turned to Latvia "You see The Doctor has no name because he…"

America left them to it; going outside indeed he saw the blond arguing with the metal pole. "Oh come now you bloody nuisance why must you be so difficult!"

America grinned "Having fun?"

England jumped "Bugger me America! Don't bloody sneak up on me."

America laughed running a hand over England's backside "I plan to bugger you tonight Baby, but seriously why are you arguing with the line prop?"

England blushed slightly "U-um…the bloody thing won't stay up."

America snorted "Well it can't be your fault because I never have that problem when you're around."

England blushed harder "Don't be so bloody crude!"

America stabbed the pole into the ground "Problem solved."

England folded his arms huffily "Not everyone has superhuman strength Mr I-can-lift-and-swing-a-buffalo-when-I'm-a-child."

America shrugged "What can I say I'm a hero!"

"You're a plonker more like." England laughed "Now get your arse in there I need you to help me clean."

America nodded "Sure Babe."

**XxX**

"Shouldn't you be relaxing anyway, I mean you are pregnant?" America asked watching England rush around with a vacuum cleaner.

"Are you kidding? I have to clean the house even more now we have children in the house-Lift." England retorted.

America lifted up the couch with Sealand and Latvia still on so England could hoover underneath. "Well don't strain yourself Babe."

England rolled his eyes "Don't worry America I won't strain myself."

America put the couch down; he wound his arms around England "You promise?"

England rested his head on America's chest "I promise love." He murmured running a finger up his arm. America lifted England's head with a finger; smiling a little he pressed his lips against his softly.

"Well that's not appropriate is it?"

England jerked his head away to glare at his little brother who was peering over the couch at them "Peter sod off! Go play in the road!" he said angrily, he leaned into America hoping for another kiss.

"Hey kids are ya bored?" America smiled letting go off England, he stumbled a little with his absence.

"Yes Brother America!" Sealand nodded "Doctor Who has finished."

"Well how about I set up a video game for ya!" America grinned.

"Sealand clapped excitedly "Oooh goodie!" Latvia nodded trembling slightly he held onto Sealand's shirt.

England sighed watching them leave upstairs "Bloody wanker." He muttered turning around he went to go into the kitchen.

Yelping he was tilted back, warm lips pressing against his. America pulled away "Did you think I'd forgotten about you?" he grinned.

England watched him go back upstairs a small smile on his lips "Soppy git." He murmured fondly.

**YxK**

China poured through books of wedding kimonos for Japan; he wanted his beautiful bride to wear the female's attire because he knew he would look so pretty. He was sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by baby books and wedding catalogues, next to Japan who was sitting on a cushion. Japan sighed listening to his health advisor telling him all the right things to eat. "There will be no more salted salmon Mr Nihon-san because your baby will not need a rot of salt." She lectured.

Japan nodded "Hai b-but I rike my salted-"

"Ah! Risten to me you must cut down on your salt intake unress you want to give your baby high brood pressure." She interrupted.

"I don't want to give it high brood pressure! I promise I'll risten." Japan protested.

"I'll be back soon. I'm just going to get some stuff stay there." The advisor left to get her book full of meal ideas for Japan. China snuck Japan a piece of sugared fruit that he'd been craving.

Japan gave him a look of sincere gratitude "Arigato Yao-san."

China smiled warmly "It's okay my love-aru." He flicked through some more pages "Kiku what about peach-aru?"

Japan shook his head "It makes me look ill."

China put a cross beside that dress "Nope not that one then. What about this one-aru?" he held out the book again.

"That's pretty Yao-san." Japan snuggled up to him "Aishiteru."

China smiled patting his head "Wo ai ni Kiku. Someone's cuddly today-aru."

Japan smiled "Thank you for sorting out the wedding prans."

China laughed "I don't mind-aru. It saves you from dealing with too much like the baby and other stuff."

_Spain: Hello, Passion doesn't stop_

_Bullfights, Flamenco, Spanish League_

_It's delicious, so delicious_

_Sangria, ¡Churros! Paella_

_The Sacred Family* is still under construction_

_Hey, Romano_

_"Uh? Are you sleeping again?"_

_ChibiRomano: "I can't eat anymore, bastard"_

_Spain: Go, Spain._

_Go, Spain._

_I raise the Rojigualda**_

Translations:

Querido = Darling in Spanish

mi precioso = My precious in Spanish

Fratello = Brother in Italian

Está bien mi amor yo sé que duele. Sin embargo, se sentirá mejor. = It's okay my love I know it hurts. But it'll feel better. In Spanish.

Oh Dio si prega di farmi sentire bella = Oh God please make me feel beautiful.

Me vengo, eres demasiado bueno! = I'm cumming you're too good! In Spanish

**A.N: There we go chapter five completed, I hope you enjoyed it. Now the next thing is cutsie births and lullabies. By the way England and the line prop is from my mother actually goes out and argues with the line prop and for some reason I imagined England doing that too.**

**Arigato**


	6. Chapter 6:Marukaite Chikyuu Canada FD

**A.N: Wowzies so much love for this story I'm tearing up! Seriously you guys I love you all. Anyway in this chappie it's time for Canada to drop the babe heehee that's a harsh ****expression for birth. Anyway it's a birth scene but not too graphic. Hope you enjoy the sweet FraNada scenes and fluffiness in this chapter. Oh yeah the Fandub song for Canada it's amazing listen to it, here's the link ****.com/watch?v=3NezE_WQ_cQ**** .**

**All spelling mistakes through speech are intentional due to accent.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine.**

**Warning: Err…major fluff I guess there may be some curse words but that's it.**

**This is a FraNada scene.**

**Key:**

**AxA = Alfred and Arthur's chapter**

**LxF = Ludwig and Feliciano's chapter**

**AxL = Antonio and Lovino's chapter**

**YxK = Yao and Kiku's chapter**

**FxM = Francis and Mathew's chapter**

Chapter 6: Marukaite Chikyuu (Canada Fandub)

_Hey hey Papa give me some ice wine_

_Hey hey Mama hey hey Mama_

_I can't forget the taste of maple syrup I had before_

_Draw a circle and there is the Earth (3x)_

_My name is Canada_

_Draw a circle and there is the Earth_

_Stare a while and there's the Earth_

_Maybe perhaps that's the Earth_

_My name is Canada_

_Ah, isn't it wonderful_

_The world I can paint with my brush_

_Let's have a toast using our boots_

_I'm Canada_

**AxA**

England sighed, his tummy was so huge now he had to wear America's shirts (not that they minded), he was currently sitting on America's back as he did push ups "Okay what's wrong?" America asked in between counting.

"Alfred what colour shall we go for in the nursery and more importantly why am I craving your God awful hamburgers?" He folded his arms, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Well the nursery-75- has to be a colour that goes well with both sexes-76- because we have no idea what the babies are yet. 78." America answered.

"That was 77 by the way. Well how about yellow it's a nice sunny colour, perfect for both sexes. And you still haven't answered my last question by the way." England said.

"85. Yeah yellow is good. 86. And you're craving burgers because you're carrying a little me Dude." America replied.

England laughed "Bloody Hell I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Are you done yet? I need to piss."

America tutted "Almost." England crossed one leg over the other, which was not an easy thing to do when your seat moves up and down. "99. 100. Done."

England leaped off "About bloody time."

America stood up winding his arms around the Englishman "I love you Babe, and don't worry about the kids. Everything will be fine."

England raised his head to press his lips to America's "I know love. But I can't help worrying; we also have the other two in the house now as well."

"Yeah and Sea calls me Daddy." America laughed.

"I know and the bloody git calls me mummy. Oh and Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"I really have to piss." England muttered.

"Oops sorry." America laughed letting go of him.

**FxM**

France dropped the plate he was cleaning as he heard loud screams from the room upstairs; he rushed upstairs to see Canada clutching his polar bear as he cried. "Mathieu! Petit fleur whatever iz wrong?" he fell onto his knees in front of the crying boy, Canada slowly opened his legs his arms shaking as Kumajiro patted his head comfortingly. France looked down to see his trousers were darkening with a wetness seeping out of him. "What 'appened?"

Canada bit his lip in pain "It hurts Francis."

France removed Kumajiro gently from Canada's arms "What 'urtz my love?"

Canada grabbed his hand "I-I think my waters have broken."

"Your-" France's eyes widened "Mon dieu! I'll call ze ambulance stay zere!" Canada nodded pulling Kumajiro back into his arms as France ran to the bedside table to phone the ambulance for his lover.

**YxK**

China bounced around excitedly; he got the news that the baby was a girl. Japan smiled warmly at his fiancé "Yao-san are you pleased?"

China nodded "Kiku-chan I have never been more happy, the last time was when you started calling me gege and now I am pleased that we are having a little girl. My little girl-aru!" Japan reached up from his Zabuton to hug him. China reached down wrapping his arms around the smaller Asian.

**FxM**

Canada panted gripping France's hand tightly "Francis? Why does it hurt so much?"

France cooed softly "Now, now, now Mon amour. The baby is coming zat iz why it 'urtz so much."

Canada cried "But the baby isn't coming yet. Th-the doctor said I-I wasn't dilated enough."

France stroked Canada's tummy "Tell me where it 'urtz."

"M-my back and m-my tummy." Canada whimpered.

France lowered his head to kiss Canada's bump "Please little babe stop 'urting your mama."

Canada cried out louder "Fr-Francis please! C-call the doctor I think it's time." France dropped Canada's hands. He ran outside the room to call the doctor.

**XxX**

Canada sobbed clutching his stomach. "Okay Mr Canada everything will be fine." Canada's personal doctor Dr Fisher, who had arrived from Toronto to Paris to help him through the pregnancy, reassured him. He knew that he had not only the risk of a human life on his hands but a whole country, the Homeland and the personification were in tune and if either dies then the other wouldn't survive.

France held his hand tightly "It's okay my love."

Canada cried out "I-it hurts!"

France stroked his hair "I know my love but you can do it!" Canada began to pant heavily as the birth began.

After many hours of agonising birth the tiny half French, half Canadian child was brought out into the world "Here is your little boy." Dr Fisher smiled handing over the now clean baby to France.

France cradled it to his chest "Oh Mathieu he's beautiful. So beautiful." He murmured. The little babe had soft caramel blond hair like it's mother but sky blue eyes like the father.

Canada smiled "Francis. I want to call him Aurelian."

France's eyes widened "A French name? Are you sure?"

Canada nodded "Yes and I want him to take your last name too."

France leaned over to press a kiss to Canada's forehead "Darling I love you zo much."

Canada smiled wearily "I love you too. I'd love to see the baby but I'm too tired." He murmured.

"Zen sleep my love za babe will still be 'ere when you wake." France said softly, Canada closed his eyes welcoming sleep. France gently stroked Aurelian's cheek with his index finger, Aurelian reached out shakily and gripped his father's finger closing his pudgy fist around it. France felt his heart melt as the baby looked into his eyes. This was the feeling France had wanted all along, it was all very well when he was 'papa' to Canada but this baby was his. Not found and taken in but his very own flesh and blood created with someone who he loved very much.

**AxA**

Sealand, Latvia, America and England were in the attic cleaning it out, America laughed "Wow still have these old things huh?" he pulled out his clothes from when he was a child "They'll probably fit Sea." He muttered. "Yo Iggy how're doing over there?" He called out but the only answer was silence. "Iggy?" Turning around he saw England frozen to the spot staring at something in his hands. "Hey you two!" Latvia and Sealand turned around to America. "Give yourselves a break 'kay?" Nodding Sealand grabbed Latvia's hand dragging him downstairs. "Arthur?" America shook the blond gently "What's wrong Babe?"

Stepping to the side of him he saw tears rolling down England's face, in his hands were a small white gown fit for a young infant. "Oh." America sighed forlornly "Arthur we should throw it away."

England shook his head "I can't Alfred." He whispered "I can't."

America wound his arms around England's waist "It's not important. I'm here now and I'm older, you don't need to be reminded of the past sweetie." England turned around to sob into America's shoulder." There, there, it's okay. Shh." America soothed, he comfortingly rubbed a hand up and down England's back.

Latvia looked up at the ceiling in concern "Why haven't they come down yet?"

Sealand shrugged happily swinging his legs "Who knows Mummy's always moody and Daddy always has to make him feel better."

Latvia nibbled shyly on his straw "Petey are you Mr America and Mr England's son? Is that why you call them Mummy and Daddy? I-I mean you look like their son."

"What do you mean?" Sealand asked tilting his head.

"Well you um…have Mr America's hair and eye colour but you have Mr England's accent and eyebrows." Latvia blushed.

Sealand looked up thoughtfully "You know I'm not sure. I tried asking Jerkland before who my parents were and he said that I wasn't to think about it."

America and England came back downstairs but America's hands weren't empty "Sea? Put this on." He thrust some clothes at him. Sealand blinked taking the outfit.

**FxM**

Canada woke up after a good rest to see he was still in the hospital, wincing slightly he sat up he felt very sore. Glancing over he saw France asleep with a little soft bundle in his arms, a tiny hand poked out of the blanket holding France's shirt. Canada watched France's arm slacken a little but he jerked awake and tightened his grip. Canada thought it was cute how even his subconscious was set upon protecting his son. "Francis, I can hold him if you want to sleep."

France looked over to the bed "Ah! Bonjour my darlin'!" Canada giggled. "'Ere iz our babee." France stood up to gently place the baby in its mother's arms. Aurelian began to cry a little as soon as he left the comfort of his father.

"Shh, Shh." Canada gently shushed the baby. Aurelian's little sobs turned into whimpers as his mother's comforting voice soothed him. "Shush my little baby." Canada murmured. Aurelian blinked a little looking into his mommy's eyes, Canada stroked his soft hair giggling when a little curl bounced out of his hair much like the Canadian's. Aurelian giggled a little waving his tiny hands, Canada held his hands in one of his own. Aurelian squealed excitedly, Canada giggled "Francis! Look!"

France smiled, he kissed Canada's cheek "Was ze pain worth it?"

Canada nodded "Uh-huh." Aurelian freed a hand waving it to his father. France gently took the baby's hand, Aurelian giggled happily. Canada smiled "We have such a happy baby." Aurelian reached out to rub Canada's chest giggling cutely. Canada sighed "H-he's a pervert at two hours old."

France swept up the baby "Oh! Just like papa!"

Canada slumped against the pillows "Why me?"

France spun around singing 'Paris is indeed splendid' while holding the baby up into the air.

**AxA**

England rubbed his cheek on the top of Sealand's head who was sitting between England's legs wearing America's old clothes munching on a chocolate bar. "That should keep him satisfied." America grinned. Latvia nervously pulled on America's sleeve "What's up dude?" America asked turning to him.

"Um…" Latvia blushed "Forgive me Mr America but is Peter your…erm…son?"

"Dude don't worry about it." America smiled. Latvia frowned, America looked down "The truth is…I don't really know."

"Oh!" Latvia gasped. They watched England squeeze Sealand a little.

"My little baby." He murmured.

"So were you Mr England's son?" Latvia asked curiously.

"Huh?" America tore his eyes away from England "Yeah I guess I was. I was his son/baby brother but that stopped when I claimed independence from him but Sea is somehow connected to England by blood either brother or…" He shrugged "Ya know."

"I see." Latvia nodded.

**FxM**

Canada was finally discharged from the hospital, he was ordered to have bed rest by his doctor so France took it into his stride to look after their son, Aurelian sobbed loudly desiring to be fed. France groaned, it was the middle of the night and he was having a lovely dream about England and Canada doing erotic stuff to each other in cute kitty ears and tails. Climbing out of bed he lumbered over to the crib at the bottom of the bed. "Ah sweetness what iz ze matter? You interrupted Papa's nice dream."

Aurelian cried louder his huge blue eyes clenched shut, fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. "Is my petit babe hungry? Iz zat what's ze matter?" France cooed, Aurelian kicked impatiently. France nestled the baby against his chest, like Italy he slept naked, he carried him downstairs to be fed with a replacement drink for mother's breast milk (Canada being a boy and not having them).

**LxF**

"Germanyeee!" Italy called out excitedly.

Germany rushed into the bedroom "Vhat? Vhat is it? Have your vaters broken? Vhat?"

Italy giggled "No! Calm down Mr Worrypants, I want to get up."

Germany breathed out in relief he knew he shouldn't of read that book on pregnancy because it told him 'to be alert as between eight months and the actual due date, the baby could come at any time'. He took Italy's hands in his and pulled him upwards into a sitting position.

"I really need a pee Germany." Italy sighed. Germany scooped up Italy into his arms he carried him into the bathroom to go to the toilet. Germany couldn't help but smile at his love's relieved face he had obviously been waiting a long time.

"Better?" he grinned.

Italy nodded "Uh-huh!" Italy waddled over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Do you vant some pasta?" Germany asked.

"No can you make some wurst instead? I'm really craving for some!" Italy smiled.

Germany nodded "Okay."

**FxM**

France watched Aurelian guzzle happily on the bottle his tiny hands clasped the glass sides, his large eyes slightly crossed in concentration. "Aww look at you." He cooed. Aurelian's eyes flickered up to his father, he giggled around the bottle.

"Francis?" France looked up at the doorway of the kitchen to see Canada looking tiredly at France.

"Mathieu go back to bed my love." He said softly.

Canada looked down "I can't sleep, I woke up and you and Aurelian weren't there."

France frowned "My love? Did you get scared?"

Canada nodded "C-can I…hold the baby?" he whispered.

France smiled "Why of course Mon chéri!" France gently removed the bottle out of Aurelian's mouth, he handed the whimpering baby over to Canada.

"Oh! Oh shush, shush it's okay my baby." He gently cradled the baby to his chest "It's okay my little baby don't cry." Aurelian whimpered a little more. Canada began to rock the baby gently, France smiled watching Aurelian gaze into his mother's eyes a soft sound made him pause. Canada began to sing in his soft voice "_Je croyais notre amour si par si fort qu'il__ aurait pu sauver le monde, nous de' livrer de la haine et du mauvais sort, i nous reste que nos soupirs dans la nuit profonde pourquoi mon bat il pour toi alors__ ?_"

France watched astounded by how quickly Aurelian stopped whimpering and blearily cooed at his mother. He smiled "Zat was beautiful mon chéri."

Canada blushed "Thanks um…should we g-go to bed?"

France nodded "Oui." Settling Aurelian down into the crib France stroked his hair, softly he sang to help lull the babe into sleep. "_Si je n' t'avais connue, si je n' t'avais pas aimée, __Je n'aurais aucu__ne idée du prix qu'avait la vie, __Si je n'avais l'amou__r que tu m'apportes chaque jour, __Je serais aveugle et sourd, je n'aurais rien compris__. __Dans ce monde rempli de__ guerres, de haine et de drames, __Je peux voir soudain plus clair dans ton âme, s__èche tes larmes, __Cet amour inatt__endu, je voulais qu'il continue, __Je s'rais perdu si je n' t'avais connue__._"

France smiled down at the sleeping child, Canada held France's hand "Come on." He whispered. France let himself be dragged back to bed by the cute caramel blond, Canada snuggled up to him breathing in his scent deeply "Je 'taime."

"Je 'taime." France repeated back "I always will love you." He murmured planting a kiss on Canada's head. Canada giggled a little before tiredness overtook him and finally he gave in to sleep.

**Translations:**

**Gege= Brother in Chinese**

**Zabuton = a floor cushion thing in Japan.**

**A.N: Ah China and Japan welcome to the wonderful world of filler and also why is France always washing up in this story? And also did you know that Sealand isn't recognised in Microsoft word man what a pain in the butt Sealand isn't even recognised as a nation in a computerised dictionary =.= so naturally I had to add it.**

**The songs were if I never knew you in French Canadian and French European. The song is from Pocahontas Canada sang her part and France sang John Smith's part. Both are on You Tube so check 'em out *winks* **

**Oh yeah and you know in the punctuation thing I accidently made a happy Austria face here I'll show you ^-^. **

**You see? See the beauty mark? It's amazing! (Sorry I get easily amused)**

**How the hell did I get here talking absolute random silliness? Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^**

**Err…you did right?**

**Arigato.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Delicious Tomato Song

**A.N: Here I am yay! Anyway here's my next chapter thank you all for your patience. And wow so much love for Aurelian, I just hope you love Spain and Romano's child just as much.**

**Remember all spelling mistakes during speech are intentional.**

**This is a SpaMano centred story. **

**Warning: Swearing**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**Key:**

**AXA = Alfred and Arthur's paragraph**

**FXM = Francis and Mathew's paragraph**

**YXK = Yao and Kiku's paragraph**

**LXF = Ludwig and Feliciano's paragraph**

**AXL = Antonio and Lovino's paragraph**

**XxX = time skip**

Chapter 1: The delicious Tomato song

_"Oi Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo, kono yaro!"_

_Buono! Tomato buono tomato,_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Aka agete midori sagete!_

_Tomato-mato-mato, hn._

_Pasuta ni wa tomato daro_

_Pissha ni mo tomato daro_

_Miwaku no akai tesoro_

_Tomato daisuki_

_Demo_

**AXL**

"Antonio! Get in here!" Romano yelled "Damn bastard leaving me stuck on the toilet." He muttered to himself. "That stupid-oh." Romano's rant was cut short due to the feeling of wetness seeping out of him "Wh-what's this?" struggling off the toilet he saw the water was stained red. "SPAIN! SPAIIIIN!" he screamed terrified.

Spain dropped his basket of tomatoes running upstairs to the bathroom. Bursting the door open he saw his half naked love, trousers once again around his ankles, pointing in terror at the toilet "D-don't tell me you gave birth yet." Spain laughed nervously.

"Tomato Bastard look in there!" Romano yelled, tears rolling down his face.

Spain peered anxiously in the toilet to see the red water "L-Lovino what does this mean?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Romano sobbed sinking to the floor.

"I'll call Germany stay there." Spain rushed out before Romano could respond "Come on pick up, pick up." He muttered pacing his bedroom, cell pressed to his ear.

"Hello! This is Italy! Germany can't come to the phone right now because he's giving me a blowjob."

"Don't say that! Give me the phone!"

"Aww but it was true! Why did you stop anyway?"

"Phone! Hello?" Germany grumbled finally succeeding in getting the phone off of Italy.

Spain smiled "Sorry to disturb you but it's an emergency."

Germany cleared his throat "Err…never mind about that so vhat's the emergency?"

"Fine then I'll just mastur-Ah I can't reach! Germanyeee!" Italy cried out.

"Shut up!" Germany barked.

"Um…what does it mean when you bleed? You know out your butt?" Spain asked.

"Vell usually it could mean either a stomach virus, prostrate cancer or- Italy stop rubbing up me! Gott you're like a cat in heat!- Sorry about that or maybe too rough sex. Who's bleeding?"

Spain bit his lip "Romano." He didn't like that dialysis, he hadn't had sex for a few days so he knew it wasn't the third option and the other two frightened him.

"Romano? Is he in pain?" Germany asked while trying to push to push Italy off his lap.

Spain peered into the bathroom to see Romano biting onto his hand as he held his stomach, sobs wracking through his body "I-I think so." Spain answered.

"Put me onto him." Germany said sighing.

Spain nodded then remembered Germany wouldn't be able to see it "Okay. Lovi here take the phone." He said handing it out to him. Romano shook his head "Please love."

Romano shakily reached out to place the phone to his ear. The sound of a thud and a whimpering Italy came from the other side "Aw Germany I fell off the bed."

"Good. Listen Romano tell me vhere it hurts?" Germany asked ignoring Italy's whimpers as he rubbed his bottom.

Romano released his hand from his mouth, Spain gasped seeing the bloodied bite mark, he had bit himself hard enough to draw blood. Spain carefully took the hand cooing softly at the injury "M-my back hurts and so does my stomach. W-what does it mean?"

Germany processed the information and looked at the date on his watch "Vhen are you due?" he asked.

"I-in another week." Romano answered "Why?"

"Vell sorry to disappoint you but your baby seems to disagree. It's coming now." Germany said.

Romano's eyes widened "I'm in labour?" Spain's head shot up to look at Romano's face.

"Ja." Germany answered "Get yourself in the hospital as soon as possible."

Romano bit his lip "Okay bye." Hanging up he clutched onto Spain sobbing. "I don't want to be in labour! I hadn't prepared myself for birth yet! I don't want to!"

"But my love it means the bambino will be here soon." Spain murmured trying to soothe him.

"I don't care." Romano sobbed.

"Now look at me!" Spain gripped his shoulders giving him a little shake "Don't be selfish! The bambino wants to come out and say 'Hola madre!' and you won't let it! Think about the child he wants to see his mama so let him."

Romano nodded hugging him tightly "Y-you're right I'm being selfish."

**XxX**

Spain rushed Romano to hospital "It's okay my love the baby will be born all healthy you'll see." Romano clung to Spain's hand, he lay in the bed crying. Spain stroked his hair neatly missing his ahoge. Romano cried a little, Spain quickly soothed him "Oh! Lovi, shh shh. Shush mi amor, no ilores."

Romano bit his lip "S-sing to me. I-it might help, you jackass." He blushed slightly.

Spain chuckled softly "Si my sweet." He hummed a little unsure what to sing, so he made it up to the tune of 'mockingbird'. "Shush my lovely, don't you cry. Boss Espana will dry your eyes. If you're in pain then hold my hand. I'll take you away to a happier land."

Romano smiled a little "Th-thank you."

Spain rubbed his head laughing nervously "Ahaha well it was hard to think of something on the spot."

Romano slapped him "Idiot." Spain kissed his cheek.

After a couple of hours Romano started to cry louder "Spain! It hurts more!"

Spain stroked his hair "Okay my love but can you call me by my name?"

Romano glared at him "Maledetto bastardo che cazzo fa male!"

Spain laughed nervously "Okay, okay! Sorry Lovino I'll get a medico." He ran out the room leaving the crying man behind "Excuse me doctor my amor is in labour."

The Spanish doctor, Doctor Garcia rushed in to Romano's room "About time! It hurts!" Romano yelled.

He went to the foot off his bed "It's okay Mr Romano I'll help you. I just need you to open your legs for me, si?"

Romano blushed "Like hell I'm not wearing anything underneath here!"

"I-I know that's kind of the point." Doctor Garcia stuttered "It's so we can see what we're doing?"

"Who's 'we' you got a turd in your pocket? You're the only one there!" Romano said scathingly.

Spain sighed "Now my love be nice he's here to help you."

Romano glared at him "Whatever just get this fucking thing out of me!"

Spain looked at the doctor "Please help him."

Doctor Garcia nodded "Well I would but-" he gestured to his legs. Spain smiled sweetly at Romano as he ripped off the blanket and yanked his legs open. Romano yelped his cheeks flushing. Doctor Garcia raised Romano's hips a little "How much pain are you in?" he asked.

"Do you have two large butcher's knives? I can shove one in your gut and one in your back then you'll know." Romano scowled.

Doctor Garcia sighed "Please Mr Romano I'm trying to help you."

Romano pouted "Okay a lot, there. Happy?"

Spain stroked his bandaged hand "Please Lovi don't be mean."

Doctor Garcia ignored Romano's sulky answer "Well you seem dilated enough so I'm sure your contractions are about to get a whole lot worse I'm afraid because it seems the baby's on its way."

Spain cooed "Come on out little baby, papa wants to look at you."

Romano was about to slap Spain until a new wave of pain shot through his body. The doctor nodded "This is it."

Spain stroked Romano's cheek affectionately "It's okay my love."

Romano started to cry out in agony as pain ripped into his back and stomach "Help me Spain!" Spain tried to soothe his love but his Spanish wasn't heard over Romano's screams.

"Start pushing for me Mr Romano." Doctor Garcia ordered, Romano began pushing just wanting the thing out.

He squeezed Spain's hand tightly, the bite on his hand reopening to stain the bandages. Spain winced as he felt his bones grind "L-Lovi could you-"

"Bastardo! I blame you!" Romano screamed wrenching Spain's wrist back, Spain yelped moving his body down so his wrist wouldn't break.

"You're doing well." Doctor Garcia praised as Romano continued pushing. Spain was now sitting on the floor whimpering as Romano practically dislocated his wrist.

"Lovi my hand." He pleaded.

"I'm in pain you cunt so you have to be as well." Romano yelled.

"The baby's crowning." Doctor Garcia said ignoring Spain's pain and Romano's cruelty.

Romano growled pushing harder more determined to get the baby out "How long left?" he groaned through gritted teeth.

"Hard to say. Could be an hour it could be two." Doctor Garcia shrugged "It varies on the size of the baby, the mother and the strength of the mother. If you push strongly the baby will be out faster but if you have a low stamina then you're likely to get tired easily." He explained. Romano pushed harder crying out. "Okay good it's coming out keep going." Doctor Garcia encouraged.

Romano screamed profanities about Spain as he pushed out the head. Spain just remained whimpering on the floor. With a final cry the head was finally pushed out, Romano lay back to catch his breath. Spain bounced up feeling his hand being released. "Is it out? Is the bambino out?"

Doctor Garcia shook his head "Not yet just the head, let Mr Romano regain himself before he pushes out the rest."

Romano held his hand out for Spain, Spain warily placed his hand in his, he was just starting to get feeling back as well. "Okay I'm ready." Romano sighed he began pushing again, the doctor took hold of the head to help ease the baby out.

**XxX**

Romano gave one last scream, he punched Spain in the ribs for putting the baby there as he gave one last final push birthing the baby. Spain stood up holding his ribs, the punch was pretty powerful, it knocked him back on his butt. Doctor Garcia cleaned up the baby after cutting the umbilical cord. Spain held out his arms to take the wrapped up bundle "Oh Lovino he's so beautiful."

Romano opened his eyes "He?"

"Yes my love, we have a little boy." Spain hugged the baby to his chest "Our little baby."

Romano struggled upwards "Let me see him."

Spain looked nervously at the doctor "Can he?"

Doctor Garcia nodded "I'm sure if he's fine with it. Usually the mothers sleep first." Spain placed the baby into Romano's arms.

Romano gazed at the little baby boy, he opened his eyes revealing orbs of green "H-he has your eyes." He whispered to Spain. The baby gurgled cheerfully despite just being born. Romano stroked the little child's soft mahogany hair, he removed his hand to allow a curl to spring up from the top of his hair. Soft curls decorated the nape of his neck promising curly hair like his father when he gets older.

"Oh look Lovi he has your curl!" Spain laughed.

Romano shielded it "Don't touch." He glared at him.

"I won't I promise." Spain reassured him, he reached out to hold the baby. Romano gently placed a finger on his little button nose smiling fondly before letting the father take him. "You should sleep Lovi."

Romano nodded "Yeah but what're we going to call him?"

Spain nuzzled the baby "How about Marcus Lovino Fernando Carriedo."

Romano pouted "Why does he get your name? What's wrong with Marcus Antonio Vargas?"

Spain smiled "Because little Lovi I'm the Boss. And besides when you become my pretty bride you will take my name too. You shall be called Lovino Fernando Carriedo."

Romano rolled his eyes "Whatever I'm too tired to argue. At least he has my name somewhere in there." He muttered.

Spain kissed his cheek "Sleep my little sweetheart."

**LxF**

Italy clung to Germany "But Luddy we have to see our little nephew."

Germany shook his head "Not yet Feli, Romano's probably sleeping he'll need to rest up after birthing the child."

Italy 've'd' sadly "But I wanted to see Fratello's bambino."

"I know." Germany wound his arms around his fiancé "How about ve see how Austria's baby's getting on?"

Italy cheered up instantly "Yeah maybe it's started kicking!"

**FxM**

France almost dropped Aurelian as his door was kicked open by an excited Chinese man, an apologetic Japanese following "Apologies Mr Furansu-san."

France's heart stopped racing as he calmed down "Oh it iz no problem! Welcome my frien's what brings you 'ere."

China stormed over to the blond "You promised to call as soon as the baby was born-aru! You lied"

France laughed nervously "No I didn't lie, I was just allowing Mathieu time to recover."

"Well okay-aru." China said still looking at him suspiciously, he took the sleeping bundle out of France's arms he cooed nuzzling the baby "Kawaii-aru!" he cooed. Aurelian giggled reaching out he rubbed China's chest, China just laughed "Aw he's so precious-aru."

France pouted "Oh sure but when I do zis with your chest I am a pervert."

China tutted "Because you are-aru."

Japan smiled, even though China slightly disapproved of Japan making his own language up as a child, he still used some like 'kawaii' and 'chan'. China gazed at Japan "I can't wait for our little girl-aru."

Japan nodded placing a hand on his tummy "I can't wait either."

France grinned "'Ave you gone shopping for her?"

"Hai. We brought all sorts of things." Japan answered.

China cut in "In both our colours red and blue and many other colours."

Japan laughed shyly "I can't wait until she's born."

China let off a squeal making France and Japan jump, France was about to stroke Japan's bump until China disturbed him. "Oh he has your eyes-aru!"

France smiled stroking Japan's tummy like he had intended to in the beginning "Oui but he 'as Mathieu's hair colour."

Canada entered the kitchen, he shyly edged up to France. "Konnichiwa Kanada no-kun." Japan bowed.

"Nihao! You have a beautiful baby-aru." China said happily.

Canada blushed "Th-thank you."

"Forgive me but what is he called?" Japan asked just as shyly as Canada.

"A-Aurelian Mathew Bonnefoy." He said softly.

Japan smiled "What a pretty name." Canada giggled.

**AxL**

Spain opened his eyes during the middle of the night to see Romano wasn't in bed. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, Romano was standing over by the crib. "Lovi. You're supposed to be resting." He murmured.

"The baby's stopped breathing." Romano reached in and poked Marcus. He whimpered in his sleep "Oh never mind. He stops breathing for a few seconds then continues. Why?"

Spain smiled "It's nothing to worry about you used to do it all the time. I used to poke you awake every night. You used to call me a bastard and went back to sleep." He chuckled "It's probably why you're so crabby."

Romano glared at him "Bastard."

Spain smiled "Just let him sleep."

Romano sighed "Fine." He crawled back into bed "Hate you." He mumbled pushing his head against Spain's chest.

"Love you too Lovi." He murmured as he kissed his hair.

**AxA**

America wound his arms around England's waist he licked his throat. "No. America not tonight." England muttered, he resumed brushing his teeth.

America teased the hem of England's large pyjama shirt. "Come on Baby."

England sighed, slapping America's hands away "No Alfred."

America sighed "Aww why not?" he ran his fingers under the rim of England's pyjama pants.

"Stop it!" England groaned. "I'm not having sex tonight."

"But why?" America pouted. England saw his face in the mirror sighing he turned around to whisper in his ear. America just laughed his annoyingly cute laugh "So you have the shits! It's cool we could-"

"NO!" England shook his head "Oh God no! I'm not having sex under these conditions. I blame those sodding hamburgers."

"Mr England sir?" Latvia called out anxiously "Mr England please come quick!"

England sighed opening the bathroom door he entered his bedroom to where a nervous trembling Latvia stood. "What's wrong Latvia?"

Latvia nervously looked over his shoulder "Mr England, Sealand's crying! A-and I'm not sure but I think he wet the bed."

England groaned "Okay I'm coming."

America sighed "Sadly I'm not." England shot him a look that clearly said 'don't start'.

England entered Sealand's room to see him crying while hugging a stuffed Wingull. "Oh come now lad, chin up. Tell me what's wrong?" England sat on Sealand's bed.

"M-mummy! I had a bad dream th-that once the babies were born you kicked me back to my Home an-and you told me you didn't love me anymore." Sealand sobbed.

"Oh hush up." England wrapped his arms around him "Is that any way to talk? That's silly talk. Even though I'm having new babies I'll never stop loving you Peter. You're my baby too." He whispered.

Sealand hiccupped "An-and I wet the bed."

England sighed "Of course you did." He stood up pulling Sealand out of bed "I'll get America to change the bed. Come on let's clean you up."

"But I feel like a baby." Sealand cried latching onto England.

"Dude it's cool." America smiled stripping the bed.

"Yes America was exactly the same at your age you know. He used to have nightmares and pee the bed." England laughed.

"Dude!" America yelped. Sealand smiled he hugged his brother tightly.

**AxL**

Romano groaned shoving the pillow over his head Spain sat up "Okay Marcus I'm coming little one." The baby cried louder his fists clutched to his chest.

"For fuck's sake shut that damn kid up!" Romano yelled.

Spain cradled the child to his chest "Hush now little baby, I know madre sounds harsh but he doesn't mean it." Marcus opened his eyes to look at his father "Come on little one let padre help you, what's wrong?" Marcus whimpered kicking his little legs "Is it your nappy? Is it dirty?" Spain asked curiously, he took the child into the bathroom.

Romano however was stifling guilty tears, he felt guilty for snapping at Spain, he was worried he would think he was a horrible mother.

Spain cooed "Ooh look at the size of that poop! How did a little boy like you do that?" Marcus giggled kicking his legs. Spain was on his knees in front of the baby who was on a changing mat on the floor. "Marcus! You silly thing!" Spain smiled. Marcus squealed with excitement as he peed. Spain gasped as the pee hit him in the chest "Oh! Good shot!" he laughed "But that's naughty!" he tapped Marcus lightly on the nose "No peeing on padre." Marcus squealed louder waving his pudgy little fists around.

Romano popped his head around the door "A-Antonio?"

"Hmm?" Spain looked up he flashed a warm smile at Romano.

"I'm…s-sorry for yelling at you." He muttered blushing.

"Oh Lovi. It's fine I know you didn't mean it." Spain said reassuringly.

Romano smiled shyly "G-good. W-well that's all bastard. I'm going back to bed." He walked off.

Spain leaned down to nuzzle Marcus "Madre is always so cold, but I know he loves us he just can't show it. No he can't." Marcus giggled back in answer.

Romano sat up in bed watching Spain cuddle the child "Little one padre's going to lull you to sleep now." Spain said softly. Romano listened intently even though he wouldn't admit it he secretly liked hearing Spain sing "_Duermete mi __Niño__, que tengo que haver lavar los panales, darte de comer." _Romano snuggled down under the covers, he remembered that Spain used to sing that to him when he was a child. "_Duer mase mi niño que tengo que haver, laver los panales y, darte de beber.__ Ese niño quiere que lo duermo yo, que lo duerma la madre que lo pario."_ Spain looked over to Romano to see his eyes half open gazing blearily at him. "_Ese niño quiere que lo duerma yo, lo duerma la madre que lo pari__o." _Marcus had fallen asleep soundly making little content noises. Spain climbed into bed behind Romano smelling of talcum powder.

"Lovi…mmm." He murmured snuggling up to him. Romano wriggled backwards so his back pressed against his chest. Spain wound his arms around his lover "Thank you Lovi." He whispered.

"For what?" Romano murmured sleepily.

"For giving me a beautiful son. I'm so proud of you little one."

Romano smiled "Stupid bastard."

**AxA**

"I'm glad that we'll be having our first kid." America murmured snuggling up to England.

"Love. They won't be our first." England said softly.

"What do you mean?" America frowned.

England sighed sadly "Love. Peter is our first but I was too scared to tell you. I mean it was the sixties, and your Homeland wasn't quite so…free with Homosexuality as mine. So I thought you, amongst other Nations, would hate me so I just…gave him up." England toyed with America's shirt "I didn't want you to hate me." He whispered "I had fallen in love with you and it would of hurt. So much."

America wound his arms around him "Oh Babe I could never hate you. I'd loved you since forever. When I was a kid it was just a harmless crush that you know…grew into something more." He kissed England's forehead "I love you Babe. I always will."

"Please don't tell Peter yet." England begged.

"Don't worry I won't I promise." America smiled. He felt weird that he was already a father and he had no idea.

**YxK**

Japan lay back against the pillows stroking his bump lovingly "Yao." He whispered. China stirred next to him, mumbling a little he opened his eyes sleepily. Japan took China's hand placing it on his tummy, the baby had been kicking which was what woke him up in the first place. He didn't think China would want to miss it somehow, and he was right when China sat bolt upright at feeling a kick under his hand.

"Kiku the baby-aru!" he said excitedly.

"Hai she's kicking quite hard." Japan laughed.

China cooed "Kawaii-aru! Kiku-chan our little girl is talking to us-aru."

"I know." Japan whispered, he turned his head so China wouldn't see the tears sliding down his face.

"Kiku? What's wrong-aru?" China asked concerned.

Japan shrugged "I'm fine."

China placed a hand on his cheek turning his head to face him. "Oh." His eyes widened at the pearly droplets caught in the moonlight sliding down his lover's face. "Kiku? What's wrong-aru? Does something hurt?"

Japan laughed shakily as he brushed away his tears with the back of his hand "No Yao it's just seeing Mr Kanada no-kun's child makes me long for the birth of our own. And this is the first time she has kicked so strongly."

China smiled "Oh Kiku. Our little one is going to be a samurai-aru."

Japan smiled "Girls cannot be samurai."

China shrugged "A princess then-aru."

Japan smiled "Hai. She'll make a beautiful princess."

China nuzzled into his love "And so would you-aru." Japan nudged him blushing brightly.

**FxM**

France woke up to soft singing, he recognised the French-Canadian words and the soft timbre of the voice, his Canada was lulling Aurelian to sleep. "Such a beautiful sound." He murmured. Canada climbed into bed a few minutes later.

"Oh. Francis the baby doesn't sleep unless we sing." He said softly.

"Ah Oui." France nodded "Per'aps it 'as become an 'abit."

"But…" Canada bit his lip nervously "What if I have a sore throat?"

"Honhonhon. I 'ave ze cure for that mon chéri." France smiled flirtatiously.

Canada blushed "Erm… w-well America DID say it worked for him."

France grinned "Ah but of course it is why the more passionate countries do not suffer from sore throats."

Canada nudged him "You're just awful." He giggled.

France captured him in a hug pulling him on top of him "But that's why you love me Oui?"

"Oui!" Canada giggled again.

France laughed "You are giggly tonight."

Canada snuggled down on top of him "Uh-huh."

France wound his arms around him "Per'aps we can make love my petit fleur?"

Canada nodded "Only if we use protection."

"Ah but of course!" France said happily.

"_Hey Spain! We were able to harvest a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!"_

_Buono tomato, buono!_

_Tomato buono, buono ooh! Tomato!_

_Red on the bottom, Green on the top, toma-mato-mato! Hmph!_

_There are tomatoes in my pasta!_

_And tomatoes in my pizza!_

_My charming red Tesoro, how I love tomato! _

**A.N: The song that Spain sang to Marcus was Duermete mi Niño this is on You tube if you're curious about hearing it. Well I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for two weeks for the next chapter because Chapter 8 is quite long.**

**Anyway once again thanks for reading.**

**Arigato.**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's boil Hot Water

**A.N: Here's chapter 8, there's a little angst because it's what a reviewer wanted.**

**By the way the reason why there's no lyrics or key to this one is because my brother's microsoft word is reeeeeeally pissing me off now. So I'll add the lyrics when I get my own laptop with it installed properly unlike my brother's bastard piece of fucking shit! GAH!**

**Sorry rant over remember all mistakes during speech are intentional due to accent.**

**This is a GerIta centered.**

**Warning: Fluffiness and angst (wow can those two be put together)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**My god never listen to How to save a life while reading this! I was re-reading this and it came on the telly. I cried while writing this now I'm crying even more.**

Chapter 8: Let's boil hot water.

**LxF**

Germany walked upstairs to wake up his love, he'd been asleep for a long time now. Opening the door he peered in to see Italy curled up under the covers "G-Germany i-it hurts." He whispered.

"Vhat does sveetheart?" Germany murmured, he pulled the covers off the trembling boy.

"I-I feel sick." He mumbled.

"Okay, okay tell me vhere it hurts." Germany asked reassuringly.

Italy held himself "H-here."

Germany gently raised Italy onto his lap "But Feli the baby isn't due yet for another two veeks." Italy just softly moaned, he pulled his head away from Germany's chest hurriedly to throw up all over the floor. "Italy vhat's wrong vith you?" Germany asked, worry etched all over his face.

"I don't feel good." Italy cried, he clung to Germany.

Germany stroked his back soothingly "I'll take you to the hospital."

**XxX**

Germany paced the visitor's room, impatiently waiting for Italy's personal doctor from Venice, Doctor Garcia to give him Italy's dialysis. Soon enough the door opened to reveal her. She smiled sadly "Mr Germany sir, we have bad news about Mr Italy. It seems his placenta tore inside him giving him an infection. We will have to operate immediately to remove the baby to prevent the infection from spreading."

"Und Italy?" Germany murmured, he was almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry but he has a blood infection, we're going to do our best to make him better as soon as possible. But chances are he might not survive." Doctor Garcia answered.

"Please just try your best." Germany said weakly.

She nodded "I will Mr Germany. I have to, not only are you counting on me but a whole Nation is too. I am responsible for thousands of other lives too." She sighed "Anyway I'll leave you, you probably have phone calls to make." She gave one last smile before leaving.

Germany slumped to the floor, he felt tears fall down his face and cloud his vision. He felt so helpless how would he cope without his love at his side. He was already scared he'd be a terrible father because of his shyness to emotion and now he might have to do it alone. Granted of course the baby survived the operation too. His phone rang, drying his eyes he answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo West! Vhere are you anyvay? Is Italy in labour or something?"

Germany felt his eyes prickle again with tears "No…Bruder. I vish he vas."

Prussia heard the sorrow in his brother's voice, his smirk vanished "Oh God…d-don't tell me…he lost the baby?" he asked quietly.

Germany's hands shook "N-nein. Italy…he's sick Bruder. H-he could die und…so could the baby. I-I don't know vhat to do."

Prussia felt pain clench his chest at the broken tone in his brother's voice, tears rolled down his own face once he heard the broken man's sobs. "Look, West. Please don't cry, he'll be fine/ Believe it or not he's made of stronger stuff." He murmured trying to soothe his brother "Look I'll come 'round vhich hospital are you in?"

"Waldfriede Hospita." Germany murmured.

**XxX**

Prussia opened the door of the visitor's room slowly, he saw Germany sitting on the floor his face buried in his hands, he looked so helpless that Prussia found himself having to hold back tears again. He walked up to him "West? Luddy?" Germany raised his head slowly. "Come here Bruder." Prussia smiled holding out his arms for his brother. Germany crawled into his brother's arms crying into his chest. "It's okay Bruder." Prussia said softly as he stroked his brother's back soothingly "Shh I'm here for you." He sighed sadly, it'd been a long time since had to comfort Germany while he was crying and clinging to him, in fact the last time was when he was a child.

The door opened behind them. "Mr Germany?" Germany peered over Prussia's shoulder to see Doctor Garcia standing in the doorway. She smiled "We got the baby out, she survived. Would you like to see her? She is a litle small though."

Germany pulled away from Prussia "Ja."

"And Mr Italy survived the operation too." Doctor Garcia said smiling. "He's unconcious but stable."

Germany smiled softly "Danke." She led Prussia and Germany over to the maternity ward where all the newborns stayed. Opening the door quietly as to not disturb the children she led the two Germanic Nations over to a small crib, a small bundle lay inside, tunbes cored her delicate body.

"I'll leave you two one." Doctor Garcia said smiling.

"Thanks" Prussia answered for his brother, as he was too busy staring at the doll like figure in the crib.

Prussia placed a hand on Germany's back "She's awesome." He muttered.

Germany smiled "From you that's a compliment."

Prussia laughed "Yeah vell I'm pretty awesome too!"

Germany reached in to gently stroke the baby's cheek, her skin was as soft as velvet, Germany loved her instantly. She had corn blonde hair like her father but little ahoge stuck out of her left side of her hair it hung low like Italy's.

Prussia grinned "Look dude a curl." He reached in and flicked it, Germany winced knowing now, thanks to Italy, what that curl was. Sure enough a tiny mewl came from the infant, she opened her eyes slowly. They were pools of pure blue, the exact shade of Germany's.

"She has my eyes too." He whispered.

Prussia grinned "Bruder, she's truly beautiful." Germany felt overwhelmed, it was a good sign if she opened her eyes, tears formed in his eyes again. "Aw Bruder you're gonna set me off." Prussia smiled.

"She's a little Angel." Germany whispered.

Prussia grinned "Yeah I can't wait for my baby to be born."

"Vhich vun?" Germany asked slyly.

"Ha-ha!" Prussia said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Besides Hungary say's I can visit the kid anytime and I get joint custody, but I'll have to vait until it's older for that."

Germany nodded "That's probably for the best." He gazed at his baby who's eyes were locked onto his.

"Vhat vere you going to call her?" Prussia asked.

"Ve decided on Elriede Felicano Beischmidt." Germany answered.

"Efriede? Elf princess? It's cute." Prussia grinned.

Germany nodded "Ja, I wonder vhen can take her home?"

Prussia sighed "Who knows?"

**AxL**

Romano had got the news about Italy by Prussia, Germany felt far too guilty to tell him so his brother offered to call Spain then he could break the news lightly to him. Romano was crying in his lover's chest. Spain stroked his back soothingly "He'll be fine Lovino you'll see."

"How can you say that? Veneziano could die! He didn't even get to see his nephew. He would of loved him!" Romano wailed. Span sighed pityingly, he knew even though Romano might act like he hated his brother, he actually really loved him which was why he was so protective of him aroud Germany and took a disliking to him. "I want to see him." Romano sniffed.

"I know sweetie." Spain said softly.

**LxF**

Doctor Garcia gently took Elfriede out of the crib "She's fine now Mr Germany I'll teach you how to hold her properly" She placed the baby in the crook of his arm, she guided his other arm over her legs so his hand cupped her butt. "See there we go."

Germany smiled the smell of the baby was truly beautiful. "She smells nice." He murmured.

Doctor Garcia laughed lightly "I know, the smell of newborns is so wonderful, but no child will ever smell as good as your own."

"Do you have children?" he asked her.

"Yes. Two of." She smiled. "I'll leave you to it." She went to the door before she turned back around to face Germany. "Do you want to visit Mr Italy?" he nodded. "Come on then, bring your baby." Germany followed her to Italy's room in intensive care.

Germany took the seat next to Italy's bed. Elfriede wriggled a little, her eyes fixed on her father. "Vhat's wrong?" he murmured to her. She reached out for his face, her little hands opening and closing cutely. Germany raised her up a little, she placed her hands on his face her eyes gazing into his. "I vish your mutter could see you." She gave off a tiny squeal, her little curl bobbing up and down. He reached out to gently poke her soft tummy with his index finger, she squealed again her legs kicking out in excitement. Germany smiled at the cuteness of his baby "Italy vould love you." He sighed. He turned his head to look at the unconcious male next to him, Italy was covered in wires inserted in his wrists and chest. Germany gazed at the peaceful expression on his face his chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

**AxL**

A nurse led Romano and Spain down a corridor into a private room "He's in there." She said quietly.

Romano entered the room, he scowled noticing the blond German holding his brother's hand. He was about to say something until he felt Spain's hand over his mouth, Spain pressesd a finger to his own lips before mouthing "Listen." Romano watched and listened to the German.

"Feli. I vish you could vake up und see Elfriede. Bruder's feeding her right now, she's tiny. She looks like you even though she has my eye and hair colour." Germany bowed his head resting it on Italy's chest "Ich liebe dich Feliciano. Please don't die. I don't know vhat I'll do vithout you." Romano bit his lip watching Germany's shoulders begin to shake. "Ich liebe dich. Please don't leave me, I'm nothing vithout you. You're my whole vorld." Germany's voice broke as sobs fell from him.

Romano felt a pang in his chest at seeing such a strong intimidating man being reduced to a broken mess. Tears gathered in his eyes, Spain smiled weakly Romano could see even his eyes were a little too shiny. "Come on let's give him a moment." Spain whispered in his ear. The Italian nodded.

They silently opened the door and left Germany alone with Italy. Prussia was sitting in a chair outside the room "Hey." He smiled weakly. "Grab a seat." Spain nodded sitting next to Prussia, Romano took the seat on the other side of the albino. He was holding a sweet little, a bottle satisfying her. "This is Elfriede. My little niece, she's lovely." Prussia smiled fondly at her.

Spain smiled "Then she is Romano's too si?"

"Ja. She's Romano's niece too." Prussia nodded.

Romano peered at the sweet little child, Germany was right, even though she had her father's eye and hair colouring she looked exactly like Italy. "C-can I…hold her?" Romano asked nervously.

Prussia nodded handing her out to him "Sure." Romano took the child carefully. With his hands now free Prussia interlocked them behind his head feigning ease. "It's sad isn't it?" he sighed.

"What is?" Spain asked softly.

"West." Prussia answered sadly "Italy's his only veakness. He loves that kid. I couldn't stay in the room anymore. Hearing him cry like that. It just breaks my heart. I hate seeing him so torn…it makes me feel helpless."

Spain sighed sadly "I feel so sorry for him."

Prussia gazed at the ceiling "He's only ever been this torn vunce before. Vhen the wall seperating us vent up he would sit on his side sobbing his heart out. I sat on my side trying to comfort him but I was crying too. Because…"

Spain watched his face fall as memories, painful memories flittered across his face "Because…" he urged.

"Because…" Prussia's eyes welled up "I…remember when I had to hide Holy Rome away from the world so he wouldn't be destroyed*. I remember how he cried…how he begged me not to leave him but…I had to. For his safety." Prussia hunched over, burying his face in his hands to cry. Spain stroked his friend's back, he looked over to see the mirror image of himself in Romano, tears falling down their cheeks.

"It's not fair." Romano muttered.

"What isn't?" Spain asked.

"Why do bad things always happen to good people? I mean I had a healthy baby and I'm pretty bad compared to Veneziano. He's not physically strong so why does he have to get sick? What happens if he doesn't survive this?" Romano stated.

Prussia raised his head to look at Romano "Then it vould destroy Bruder. West will be torn up, und there's no vay I can fix that."

Spain gently patted Prussia's back "How long has he been here?"

"Over twenty-four hours now." Prussia answered "Austria says I should just drag his ass back now, but every time I go in there, I just can't bring myself to."

Spain looked at the door curiously. Doctor Garcia appeared in front of them "Mr Prussia?" Prussia looked up at her "You can tell Mr Germany that he can take his baby home now. We will continue to monitor the mother."

"Okay." Prussia stood up, heaving a sad sigh he entered the room.

**LxF**

Germany kissed Italy's hand "Please mein liebling, please vake up." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"West. The doc say's we can take Elfriede home. So come on."

Germany looked up at his brother "I can't leave Feliciano."

Prussia smiled sadly "I know West, but think of your baby. She needs her vater so don't give up on her. Italy isn't going anyvhere, but Elfriede could do her first sneeze and you might miss it." Prussia laughed "I remember when you were a kid, you used to sneeze and knock your little hat off." He ruffled Germany's hair. "You were so cute."

Germany tutted "Broody bastard."

Prussia cackled "So come on West. Let's get that kid home."

"Vun minute." Germany placed a kiss on Italy's forehead ch liebe dich mein liebling."

Prussia patted Italy's hand "Get well soon Italy. Elfriede needs a mother."

**XxX**

Austria embraced Germany as soon as he entered the door "Zis is only going to be a vun off." He said haughtily as he pulled away.

"I vouldn't expect any less." Germany smiled.

Prussia pouted "Vhat about me?"

Austria tutted "Oh you get enuf attention. Zis is vhy I'm like zis." He gestured to his now large bump.

Hungary waddled into the hallway "Can we see the little baby!" she commanded more so then asked. Germany laid the moses basket down on the floor, he picked up the soft bundle handing her over to Hungary. She cooed softly, giving it a little squeeze.

Prussia watched her waddle off into the living room "Heh. Man she's such a spazz." Austria shot him a glare, Prussia blinked in surprise "Vhat? Vhat?" Austria just rolled his eyes, sighing he followed the heavily pregnant woman. "Prinzessin vhat did I say?" Prussia called after him. "Roddy!"

Germany went into the kitchen, it looked lonely without Italy making pasta or waving a duster around, the silence seemed heavy and crushing without the soft 've's'. Sighing he prepared a couple of bottles for Elfriede once she got hungry again.

**YxK**

Korea kicked open China's door making him jump "Aniki! I called you three times!"

China glared at him "What-aru?" Japan tried to hurriedly hide his naked body with his fallen kimono.

"Hey Aniki. There's one thing I want to know, why did it take you so long to tell me you knocked up Japan?" Korea pouted "And here I thought you'd let me sex you up"

"Sex me…? Get out of here-aru!" China yelled.

"Aww but Aniki, you know Japan belongs to Korea!" Korea said huffily.

China's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "And my fist belongs in your face-aru!" Japan shuffled behind China out of view from the Korean.

Korea completely ignored China and marched over to the smaller asian man "Japan's breasts belong to me!" he laughed.

"But I don't have breasts." Japan blushed. Korea planted his hands firmly on the shy man's chest, rubbing his little buds he perked them up making Japan moan helplessly.

"Get off him!" China yelled glaring at Korea. Korea laughed madly roving his hands over Japan's chest, he pinched his nipples lightly, Japan bucked up slightly his cheeks flaring brightly as little whimpering moans fell from his lips.

China grabbed Korea by the back of his shirt, yanking him off his pregnant lover. Dragging him across the floor, he kicked him out the room "Now stay out-aru!" Slamming the door he rammed a chair under the handle. Japan blushed deeply from where he sat on the futon. China sighed before walking back to his lover "That kid is a nuisance-aru."

Japan snuggled up to China "Why does he feel the need to 'sex you up'?" he asked curiously.

"Don't ask-aru." China frowned then his face softened as he leaned into Japan "He's not important. You mean more to me then-"

"That's not nice!" Korea called out from outside the door "Some Aniki you are."

China was about to yell something else until he felt Japan cup his face "Ignore him Yao-san." He whispered.

"You're right-aru." China smled, he pressed his lips to the younger's before lying him down on the futon.

"If you're going to have sex can I join?"

"AIYAA!" China yelled sitting up "I'm going to kill that damn bastard-aru!" Japan slid off his kimono the scent of sakura petals blew around China, the smell was calming. Japan always smelt so nice, so oriental, instantly relaxing China lay Japan back down nuzzling into his lotus smelling skin.

"Nihon!" A tinkely sounding voice called from the garden outside China's room. The doors leading to the garden slid open to reveal Taiwan "Hi Nihon! Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Japan sat up sharply "Apoligies Taiwan-kun but I'm sure as you can see I'm a little busy."

Taiwan giggled "Yep naughty Big Brother trying to get into your kimono again."

China sighed gloomily "Why do I bother-aru?"

"You know Nihon, you should wear a skimpy sailor or maid's dress with girl's underwear on for China. You're pretty, I'm sure you can work it. Or maybe Big Brother should and you could get him to wear his hair down or-"

"Out!" China groaned pointing to the door.

"Huh? But-"

"OUT!"

Taiwan squeaked scrabbling out quickly.

Japan gently wound his arms around China "All we need now is Hong Kong."

China sighed "Thankfully he isn't as annoying as those two. He is a little bit more sensible-aru."

Japan lay back pulling China down with him "Next time we go to my House."

China nodded "Definitely-aru." He kissed Japan deeply unknowing that Korea and Taiwan were peering in from the garden.

**LxF**

Prussia peered in Germany's room to see his brother holding his crying baby against his shoulder, he gently patted her back to soothe her crying "It's okay." He murmured gently jiggling her to calm her down. Prussia smiled as Germany began to hum a little tune, Elfriede whimpered as her father started to sing. "Hor auf zu weinen und nimm mein Hand." She gripped her father's bare shoulder rubbing her nose into his skin "Haltsie ganz fest, keine Angst, Ich will dich huten, will dich beschutzen, Bin fur dich hier, keine Angst!" He gently tipped her into his arms making her giggle, cradling her to his bare chest he gently stroked her cheek as he continued his lullaby "Du bist so klein und doch so stark, in meinen Armen halt ich dich schon warm von nun an sind wir unzertrennlich, Bin fur dich hier, keine Angst Denn dir gehort mein Herz Ja, dir gehort nuin Herz Von heate an fur alle Ewigkeit." Elfriede yawned softly before rubbing her eyes. "Dir gehort mein Herz Nun bist du hier bei mir, Dir gehort mein Herz. Nur Dir…Nur Dir…"

Germany finished the song just as soon as Elfriede had drifted off to sleep. He lay her down in her crib, he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She whined softly in her sleep wriggling a little. Prussia smiled, he knew his brother had been worried about being a terrible father but Prussia thought he was going to be a wonderful father. He had proven that already.

**AxA**

America checked his watch they were due for a scan appointment in an hour but England was still getting ready "Arthur come on!" he called out.

"I can't!" England called back.

"Why not?" America threw open the bedroom door to see England yanking a shirt together.

"It won't do up Alfred!" he pouted.

America yanked open his wardrobe checking through his clothes "Here Babe take the shirt off."

Sighing England removed the shirt to have a T-shirt of America's shoved on him, he looked down at the logo to see a U.F.O on it with the words 'The truth is out there' written underneath. Tutting England folded his arms "A T-shirt."

America grinned "You look hot so don't worry."

After re-checking his watch America threw Sealand and Latvia into the back of his red Ford Explorer 2012, he slammed the door before climbing in. England slid the seatbelt over his bump smiling at the way it protectivly encased it. America turned on the engine "Okay we have to get there. We have just over forty five minutes until the appointment." He said hurriedly.

England peered behind his seat "Are you two wearing your seatbelts?"

Sealand nodded "Yes Mummy."

"Yes Mr England." Latvia said shyly.

"Good." England glanced over at America "Alfred where's your seatbelt?"

America glanced over quickly "No time Baby, I'll put it on at the stoplight."

"Never mind the bloody traffic lights you'll do it now!" England yelled. "I don't want you to sodding die on me!"

America laughed "Babe seatbelts take more lives than they save. But for you I'll do it in a minute."

"In a minute! Alfred I-oh!" England groaned holding his stomache.

America loked over worriedly "Baby?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just-Ah-the babies are fighting." England winced.

"I'm pulling over." America frowned.

"No! It's fine just carry on love." England hated to make a fuss usually and he really didn't want to cause one now.

"You sure?" America asked looking over at him again.

"Yes! Just keep going!" England said.

Once at the traffic lights America buckled up his seatbelt just to ease England's worry. "Honey are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

England smiled weakly "Of course I'm sure love. You worry about me far too much." He waved off America's concern.

America frowned, he gave England an alarmingly serious look "I don't believe you."

Englad sighed looking down at his tummy "Okay it huts a little, but it's nothing to be concerned about."

America started to drive again, he reached out to hold England's hand "Babe. Let me worry about you."

England smiled shyly "Fine."

America smiled back "Thank you."

**XxX**

England lay back on the hospital bed ready to be scanned, America held his hand "Dude we'll get to see our babies."

England smiled "I know love. I can't wait either."

Sealand looked around nosely "Mummy what does this do?"

England turned his head to see Sealand going to touch a machine "Don't touch!" he yelled.

America looked over in his direction "Sea! Leave it!"

Sealand sighed "Aww but-"

"No buts." America interupted.

Latvia gripped Sealand's hands in his own "No Peter you should listen to them." Sealand just pouted in answer.

"Sorry about the delay Mr England." A nurse came into the room. She smiled at Sealand "Are you looking forward to seeing your new brothers or sisters?"

Sealand nodded "Uh-huh."

The nurse raised England's (well America's technically) T-shirt to apply the gel onto his tummy, England gasped at the coldness. Sealand popped up on the other side of him "What are you doing now?"

The nurse smiled at him "I'm putting some gel on mummy's bump so then the babies show up on this screen here." She tapped the screen.

"Oh." Sealand tilted his head curiously as he watched the nurse move something across England's bump. "What's that?"

"This is called a transducer, it picks up the babies. See?" She pointed to the screen where an image was shown. England looked at the screen, America looked at it his eyes shining with happiness. Two babies lay curled up, one was almost smiling as it seemed to hug the other one which appeared to be frowning.

"That's amazing." America whispered.

England's grip on his hand tightened "Oh Alfred. Look at them. Our children."

Sealand watched the nurse with curiosity "Can I have a go?"

"I don't see why not." She smiled, gently she helped Sealand to hold the Transducer properly and helped to guide his hand slowly around England's bump. He giggled excitedly as he watched the screen.

**LxF**

Germany held Italy's hand, he was talking to him again "Elfi misses her Mutter." He whispered kissing Italy's hand "A-and so do I. Please Feli. Please vake up." He rested his head on Italy's chest trying to hold back his tears "Please sveetheart. I miss you."

"I…missed you…too." Germany froze hearing the broken whisper. Raising his head he saw Italy's eyes open and never before had he thought he looked so beautiful.

"Feli?"

Italy smiled weakly "Ciao Luddy." He squeezed Germany's hand gently "How's our baby?"

Germany smiled "She's beautiful. You'll love her."

Italy removed his hand from Germany's to cup his cheek "Are you crying?"

Germany held his hand over Italy's, his eyes fluttered closed "Yes."

Italy rubbed his thumb over Germany's skin "You shouldn't."

Germany smiled "I couldn't help it. I love you so much I thought I vas going to lose you."

Italy softly laughed "I can't leave yet, there's so much pasta dishes I haven't made yet."

Germany opened his eyes "You idiot." He murmured fondly. Italy giggled.

**XxX**

"Where's my bambino?" Italy asked after a little while.

"Bruder's going to bring her up soon. She's so small." Germany murmured stroking his hair "You'll love her, she's cheerful."

Italy smiled "Is she stubborn like you?"

"Ja." Germany laughed.

Italy giggled "I cant wait to see her." He closed s eyes feeling Germany's soothing hand gliding through his hair "How long was I out?"

"Two veeks." Germany answered "Two of the longest veeks of my entire life."

Italy smiled softly "Don't worry Luddy. I'm here now and I feel good."

Germany smiled "I'm glad."

Italy opened his eyes "But there's something I want."

Germany frowned "Vhat is it?"

"Pasta." Italy giggled.

"Typical." Germany laughed.

"I like hearing you laugh." Italy smiled "You sound so carefree."

"Vell that's because I'm happy right now." Germany smiled "I'm happy that you're avake."

Italy gazed into Germany's eyes "I see." He reached up to cup his other cheek "Even though I want pasta. I would like a kiss even more." Germany nodded, he leaned over to kiss Italy.

**XxX**

The door opened quietly, Prussia smiled watching his brother kiss Italy "Bruder?" he whispered.

Germany broke from the kiss "How vas that?"

"It's good, like always." Italy smiled.

Prussia's eyes widened "He's avake!"

Germany nodded "Ja. He has been for a while."

Prussia cackled "Wow that's awesome!" Germany noticed a bag slung over Prussia's arm and Elfriede clinging to his t-shirt, she was wrapped up nice and warm in a cardigan and a fleecy all in one babygrow. "Oh! Ausrtria dressed her, he refused his little niece to go out into the-and I quote 'harsh vinter that's ready to snatch up helpless little babies.' Gott he's a protective bitch, but I love that about him." Prussia said handing out the baby to her father.

"Vell at least I know he cares." Germany said taking Elfriede. "I think he'll make a gutt Mutter."

Prussia shrugged "I know that. He's frickin' hot being all parental. Vhen he argued about whether I should take a coat or not I vas so close to fucking him on the table."

"Do you mind?" Germany sighed, cradling his daughter to his chest, she cooed exci

"Sorry." Prussia grinned. "I bet he'd probably make the kid play the piano vhen she's older."

Germany frowned "You're having a girl?"

Prussia sighed "Two of. Damn vhat happened to the male sperm."

"Probably lazing around or causing havoc." Germany answered.

"Und what about yours? Getting hammered at the pub?" Prussia retorted. Germany rolled his eyes.

"Can I see our bambino?" Italy asked quietly.

Germany looked over to see Italy had struggled upwards into a sitting position "Are you sure you should be sitting up yet?" he asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry Luddy I'm fine." Italy smiled.

"Yeah Luddy listen to your little Italy." He slapped Germany on his back making him growl.

"Don't do that or I vill kill you." He snapped.

Prussia cackled "Kesese you vouldn't. You love me too much."

Germany rolled his eyes "Ja. I suppose." He gently placed Elfriede into Italy's arms.

"Is she called that pretty name we decided?" Italy asked gently stroking her little button nose.

"Ja, Elfriede Feliciano Beilschmidt." Germany answered.

Italy beamed happily at him "It sounds even prettier than before." Italy held her closer to his chest taking in her delicate features, he started to softly coo to her in Italian like when she was still in the womb "Ciao piccolo bambino, ti e mancato la Mamma?" She squealed remembering the soft voice, she waved her little fists excitedly "Ooh vi piace il suono della mia voce?" he cooed again. Germany smiled at the cute sight. Elfriede giggled sweetly before yawning hugely "Look at you. Are you sleepy?" Italy murmured to the child, she rubbed her eyes cutely.

"You know she won't sleep unless you sing to her." Prussia said grinning.

Italy looked at Germany surprised "You sang to her?"

Germany blushed "Ja, b-but only because it seemed to ease her."

Italy smiled "I'd like to hear."

Germany shook his head his cheeks reddening "I'd rather not."

"It's okay Luddy, I'll sing to her." Italy said softly. Elfriede began to cry a little in tiredness, Italy held her to his chest "Shush, shush little bambino. Madre's going to sing now." He started to softly sing in Italian "Io sono qui, doi non pian gere stringiti a me piu che puoi. Lo ti proteggero non gemere, non piangere sono qua. Ci sono io e d' ora in poi fra le mie braccia al caldo dormirai. Il nostra nodo san si scioglie, nessuna mai lo fara. Perche tu sarai nel mio cuone se da adesso in poi per sempre ci sarai. Sei dentro me e chi mi dice no non sa che ci sarai. Sempre…sempre…" Germany knew that no matter however annoying Italy's voice could get he had a beautiful singing voice. Elfriede had fallen straight to sleep against her mother's chest.

He stroked Italy's leg "I vonder vhen you can come home. Do you feel better?"

Italy nodded "Si. I feel much better."

Germany frowned slightly frowned "Vell ve'll vait until the doctor comes in to tell us."

Italy sighed sadly "Ve. But what if they don't ever let me go."

Germany laughed softly "I'm sure they will if you feel better." Prussia gently took the sleeping babe out of his arms to put her in the basket. "You should lie back." He said holding Italy's hands.

"But I feel fine!" Italy pouted.

"You look tired." Germany argued back gently as he ran a finger along Italy's cheek.

"Ve~ but Germany looks more tired." Italy protested.

"Ja it's true but I've only thought of you, und the baby cries a lot at night too." Germany sighed.

Italy's face fell "Please don't lose sleep over me Luddy. I want you to sleep and rest up well."

Germany nodded "Okay for you."

Italy's face brightened up again "Thank you!"

**FxM**

France lay back in the living room, Aurelian raised up in the air in front of him giggling. Canada watched it all with an affctionate smile. "Matthieu?" France sat up righting Aurelian in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"'As Aurelian been fed yet?" France asked tickling his son's tummy.

Canada shook his head "Not yet, I was going to wait until you finished playing with him."

France laughed "I am finished now. So you may now feed 'im my petit fleur."

Canada held out his arms, France placed the giggling child in his mother's awaiting arms. "Are you hungry my sweet?" he asked softly. Aurelian gurgled in answer his eyes fixed on the bottle in Canada's lap. "I'll take that as a yes." Canada smiled picking up the bottle, he placed the teat in Aurelian's mouth where he latched on with vigour. France sat next to Canada on the couch, he stroked Aurelian's soft fluffy caramel blond hair gently. "Francis?" France 'hum'ed' in answer. "Thank you for creating this cutie with me." Canada said happily.

"Za pleasure was all mine mon cheri. Trust me." France laughed lightly. Aurelian's eyes steadily started to drop closed as the warm milk filled his tummy. "Aw look ze little darlin' can barely keep his eyes open." France cooed.

Canada giggled "Yeah, poor little baby's tired." He gently removed the bottle to rock the babe asleep.

**A.N: Crap I've been up since the crack of dawn typing this up. **

***Because I genuinly like to think that Holy Rome never died but he is actually Germany, and that at the time of him vanishing was because Prussia put him in hiding so no one could hurt his little brother, who he then started calling Germany.**

**Korea= well I'm thinking about in the next ChuNi lemon whether or not to add Korea in for his beloved threesome. I really want to but it's up to you guys. So yes on Korea threesome or no? Tell me In a review please.**

**Oh and the song that Both Germany and Italy were singing was "you'll be in my heart" Phil Collins. Just in Italian and German both versions are on YouTube.**

**Arigato**


	9. Chapter 9: Exscuse me i'm sorry

**A.N: Sorry for the wait guys I truly am.** **Here's my next chapter it's a lickle ChuNi baby. And also I just want to say thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and putting this story on alert I love you all. And for those who gave me PM's I love you too.**** And also you might want to check out the lullabies first. So here they are.**

**China's- Mama hao http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 09kOSj0FmqE (remove spaces)**

**Japan's- Aiko Shimada Aiko's Lullaby****http:****/www.****/****watch?v=****zs5M9ZsY0do&list=****PLB8B1513C3563D332&index=****17&feature=****plpp_video**** (remove spaces)**

**All spelling mistakes during speech are intentional due to accent.**

**Warning: Fluff I guess. Maybe some bad language.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine.**

Chapter 9: Excuse me I'm sorry

Japan cuddled up to China watching the moon together "It's nostalgic isn't it-aru." China murmured.

"Hai." Japan answered "It makes me feel so enrightened."

China rested his cheek on the top of Japan's head "Kiku." He sighed happily.

"Hai?" Japan asked lazily stroking China's chest.

"Nothing I just like saying your name-aru." China smiled; he rubbed his cheek against Japan's soft hair lovingly.

"Yao-san. You're such a soft person, it's almost true terror." Japan laughed lightly.

China poked his side gently "Hey! Just because I show my love for you I'm true terror-aru! Aiyaa you're impossible!"

Japan laughed again "Hai. Maybe that's why you rove me so much."

China nuzzled him again. A soft breeze blew through a rice paddy in the distance, sakura petals fell gracefully in front of the couple. The full moon shined through the petals casting a rosy glow over the two men, gentle light dancing across their ivory skin. China sighed blissfully "You have a beautiful Home-aru."

Japan nodded "Hai. Many of my curtures, however different, are inspired by yours Yao-san."

China stroked Japan's side lovingly "Look Kiku-chan," he pointed up to the sky "rabbits are pounding medicine on the moon-aru."

"No. They're making mochi." Japan corrected.

China pinched him "Don't correct me child. I have been here longer than you-aru."

Japan laughed "I am no child yao-san, forgive me but I am quite an old man now. One that rearry shouldn't be birthing children."

China snorted "Physically you're still twenty five. I'm practically a pensioner-aru."

"Then you are henshitsu-sha." Japan stated.

China shifted through his Japanese lessons trying to see what he said but he couldn't find it "What does that mean? Hensitsha?"

"Henshitsu-sha? Oh it means pervert." Japan stated.

China nudged him "I am not!"

Japan smiled "True. You are physically about mid to rate thirties, but maybe" he plucked a hair "I see a grey hair."

China gasped "You are so cheeky today-aru! I should-"

Japan pressed his lips to the elder's cutting off his words "I was joking." He murmured. China cupped Japan's cheeks gazing into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

China held Japan close to him in bed, the younger breathing in his scent as it comforted him to sleep. China nestled his nose in the black silken strands of his lover while he slept. Unfortunately for Japan the baby decided to break the peaceful slumber by wanting to be born, he didn't wake up until the contractions started. Groaning a little he tried to wriggle free from China's grip "ohhh my berry." He moaned. Wetness seeped between his legs, his heart hammered in fear, the birth was about to begin. He shook China awake "Y-Yao-san! I think it's time!" he gasped out.

China sat bolt upright "Huh? But the baby shouldn't be here until-"

"Two days ago! She's rate Yao. Prease help me!" Japan winced as another wave of pain shot through his body.

China nodded "You wanted a water birth didn't you-aru?" Japan gripped his hands tightly, his eyes full of pain and pleading.

China gently helped Japan to his feet where he guided him to the outdoor bath "It's going to be alright-aru." He murmured soothingly. Japan stripped then slid into the warm water slowly, the heat eased a little pain. "Kiku-chan, tell me when you're sure the baby's ready to come out-aru." China said worry lacing his words.

Japan smiled bravely "I will, but how shall I position myself for birth?" he asked.

"As comfortable for you as possible-aru." China answered "Hands and knees though I reckon-aru."

Japan nodded "Okay." China thought Japan was being brave to not make a sound throughout the pain of contractions besides tiny whimpers "Yao-san. I-it seems srightry dishonourable to say this but I-it hurts so much."

China climbed into the bath with him "Shush Kiku-chan. If it hurts then it hurts-aru. Do not be afraid to show your pain, forget your honour for today-aru. You want to cry, you cry." He murmured gently pulling Japan to his chest, he soothingly stroked his hair. Japan wound his arms around China, burying his face in his chest, he began to cry. China stroked his back gently shushing the little mother.

Japan looked up tearfully; he smiled a watery smile "Arigato for comforting me." He said softly.

"It's okay-aru. It's my fault anyway, I put it in there." China laughed.

**LxF**

Prussia struggled up out of bed untangling Austria from around his body the room filled with little wails and hiccupping sobs. Lumbering over to the crib at the foot of the bed he picked up the tiny silver haired baby "Alright daddy's here." He mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm…Gil?" Austria murmured stirring from beneath the covers.

"Go back to sleep Prinzessin I've got this." Prussia grumbled. The sounds of another child crying down the hallway told him that his little niece had woken up as well as his daughter; cradling the albino baby to his chest he gently rocked her quiet before taking her down into the kitchen. Glbertra (Prussia's choice of name) cried a little "Don't vorry I going to feed you." Prussia reassured her, entering the kitchen he found Germany also there "Hey Bruder." He grinned. Germany grunted in answer, not exactly one to like having his schedule tampered with he was a little grouchy. "I'm here to feed tiny." Prussia tickled Gilbertra's tummy.

Germany finally answered "Ja me too. Italy vanted to do it but he hasn't long returned from the hospital."

Prussia held out his free arm watching his brother make the bottles with one hand "Vant me to hold Elfi?" Germany smiled gratefully; he tipped her into her uncle's arm gently. Immediately she began to gaze up at her uncle, her huge blue eyes inquisitive. "What's up trouble? Admiring your awesome uncle's awesomeness." Prussia grinned "Kesesese."

"Ha. You vish she's probably vondering, just like I am, vhy you have tissue paper in your hair." Germany snorted.

Prussia tutted "I thought I got rid of that." Elfriede reached up groaning a little, the tissue out of her reach. "No Elfi, you don't vant that it's got dirty stuff on it." Prussia cooed.

"I don't even vant to know." Germany groaned yanking it out of his hair; he discarded it then washed his hands before putting the bottles in the microwave to warm up.

Gilbertra gurgled as she sucked happily on her daddy's vest covering it in drool. "You're not that hungry are you?" Prussia laughed, Gilbertra gazed up at her father with her bi-coloured eyes. She had one a shining amethyst purple like Austria's and the other a glittering ruby red like Prussia's.

Germany held out his arms for his child after testing the bottles and letting them cool, Prussia tipped Elfriede into his arms. She squealed happily, gazing at her father she gripped his vest. Germany placed the teat of the bottle into her mouth, her other hand latched onto the plastic side eagerly. Prussia grabbed the other bottle and fed Gilbertra, she gurgled happily.

"Luddy." A soft voice came from the doorway. The two looked in the direction to see Italy standing there holding onto the doorframe as if his life depended on it.

"Go back to bed sveetheart, you're still ill." Germany said softly.

Italy shook his head "I'm fine Germany. You worry too much."

Germany sighed "Ja I guess you're right." Elfriede reached out opening and closing her little pudgy hands. Germany smiled "I think she vants her Mutter."

Italy cooed softly "Ve~." Germany held her out to her Madre. Italy held her to his chest "My little baby's so chubby, yes she is." He cooed. Elfriede squealed excitedly, she kicked her little legs in the air gurgling.

"Gross baby drool." Prussia groaned. Germany laughed at Prussia staring at a sticky wet patch on his vest. Gilbertra giggled happily.

"Germany." Italy snuggled up to him "Shall we go to bed?" he purred making Germany blush at the tone in his voice.

Prussia grinned "No matter how ill an Italian gets they're alvays horny."

Germany shot him a glare but it was quickly wiped away when Italy started to rub up him "Germany, Luddy please come to bed." He breathily whispered. Germany nearly lost it when a finger trailed lazily down his chest. Grabbing Italy's free hand he yanked him out the kitchen, Prussia cackled quietly to himself "Man I vish Austrians vere just as passionate." Gilbertra only responded with a giggle.

**YxK**

Japan grabbed China's hand "I-it's coming Yao-san."

China nodded "Okay Kiku-chan. Listen to me I want you to breathe calmly-aru."

Japan struggled upwards onto his knees "It hurts so much."

China gently stroked his back "It's okay, it's okay. Now Kiku-chan push." Japan groaned pushing hard.

**XxX**

After a few hours a beautiful baby girl was pushed out into the world "Oh…that was true terror indeed." Japan panted. China scooped up the child, his face paled, the baby's umbilical cord wound around her neck during birth choking her, her face was tinted a pale blue. "Yao-san?" Japan whispered. China wiped her face clean trying not to show Japan how scared he was "Yao-san why isn't she crying?" Japan started to sense something was going horribly wrong.

China raised her chest to his ear; he could hear a faint fluttering. Gently he pinched her nose and pressed his lips to hers breathing air into her tiny lungs. Japan held his hands to his mouth in fear; he bit into his finger trying to stop the stinging in his eyes.

China sat up gently rubbing her chest "Yao-san?" Japan whispered.

"Don't worry-aru." China said soothingly. Suddenly the baby coughed a pathetic little cough before filling her lungs with air, she began to cry.

Japan breathed out in relief "Yao-san you saved our baby's rife!" he cried.

China smiled "Kiku-chan I told you not to worry didn't I-aru?"

Japan nodded "Arigato my love arigato!" he threw himself at China sobbing into his arms. China gently shushed him wrapping his free arm around the mother of his babe.

"Kiku you're still attached to the baby-aru." China murmured. Japan sniffed not entirely wanting to leave his daughter's saviour's arms yet. China cuddled him a little more while trying to soothe both his lover and the wailing baby. "Kiku can I cut the baby's cord-aru?" Japan lay back a little, he held out his arms for the child. China gently placed the babe in her mother's arms as he got out to find something to cut the cord.

Japan gently shushed the babe "Shh rittle child, Okasan is here." The child's wails turned into pitiful mewls as her mother stroked her cheek, he hummed softly to soothe her.

China came back with a knife and some string, tying it tightly around the cord he sliced through it. Japan placed the child in the water holding her head and shoulders carefully out the water, he started to clean her. China watched his fiancé and baby "So kawaii-aru." He cooed.

Japan smiled shyly "Yao-san we need a name for our beautiful rittle girl." He whispered.

China nodded, she looked so frail, doll like, almost porcelain but her skin was as soft as a lily "Xiaolian." He whispered.

Japan looked at him curiously "Xiaolian?"

"Shi. It means wise lily-aru. It's perfect for our sweet little daughter don't you think-aru?" China smiled.

"Hai, it's perfect for her." Japan smiled. China gently helped his lover out of the bath while holding Xiaolian. Japan smiled warmly at him "Arigato yao-san. Apologies but I feel tired."

China nodded "Don't worry Kiku, you get some sleep, I'll take care of Xiaoli-aru." He said helping Japan into bed. Japan snuggled under the covers his eyes instantly shutting as he fell into a slumber. China fed Xiaolian her first feed, she gurgled happily around the bottle her eyes fixed on her father's face. China smiled as she reached out to close her little fist around his finger, China cooed softly "You're so kawaii-aru." He whispered.

**AxA**

America smiled sneaking up behind England he entwined his arms around him feeling him jump in his arms "Bloody hell America."

America laughed before nuzzling into the shorter blond "You're so cute Babe." He murmured into his ear.

"Are you after something Alfred?" England tutted he cut up the carrots for their dinner.

"Just a little. You know what day it is tomorrow don't you?" America grinned.

"Yes I do it's our anniversary." England smiled.

"Yeah, it's been three years since the union of US and UK! I can't be arsed to say our full names." America squeezed England slightly; England leaned back into America's embrace.

"Mummy!" England jumped slicing through his hand by accident.

America gasped "Crap! Artie stay there."

Sealand tilted his head curiously "What happened?"

"Don't worry Sea, England's accidently cut himself that's all." He pulled England over to the sink. England dropped the knife in the bowl, his other hand flying to his bump. America looked up sharply to see pain on his face. "What's wrong?"

England shook his head wincing slightly "Th-the babies are moving again. One is under my ribs."

America didn't like the pained gasps coming from his love "Does it hurt?"

England smiled bravely "Oh nothing I can't handle, not to worry love." America didn't believe him after cleaning and dressing the cut on his hand he guided England to a chair. England started to breathe heavier, it hurt worse sitting.

America pushed England's sweater up to reveal his tummy "I'm going to try and push the kid down Artie." America said gently. England winced as one of the babies kicked, America placed his hands on the top of the bump just underneath England's ribs he could feel the baby underneath the flesh; gently he started to push the child down.

England's breathing slowed to a normal pace, America felt him cup his face "Thank you love."

America grinned "Is that better?"

England nodded "Very much so." He ran his fingers in little circles on America's skin.

America breathed out in relief "I'll be glad when the kids are born."

England nodded "Me too. Don't get me wrong it feels lovely to carry the children inside of me, I feel so happy at every movement but there are limits. Especially when they beat each other up and kick me in the ribs."

America laughed he hugged England happily "I can't wait to see the little twerps." England stroked America's hair lovingly, wondering who the children would look like.

**YxK**

China smiled to himself as he put clothes on the little girl, she gurgled softly while looking around the Japanese home. Her eyes fixed on a beautiful painting of China's she cooed trying to reach for it. She didn't care that it was over the other side of the room and physically impossible, she just stretched her tiny arms out, her little hands opening and closing. "What's wrong Xiaoli? What's the matter my little cutie-aru?" China followed her eye line to see the painting, his smile widened "Oh! Is little Xiaoli interested in Baba's painting-aru?"

China scooped her up in his arms to take her over to the painting; she reached out to touch the painting, she squealed excitedly at the strange texture of the oil paint on the canvas. Japan shot up in bed at the squeal "Wh-what's going on? What happened?"

China turned still holding Xiaolian "Don't worry Kiku-chan it's just little Xiaoli being excited-aru." He reassured the new mother.

"Oh well that is fine if it just her expressing excitement." Japan smiled in relief; he lay back down under the covers to return to sleep.

"Shush my little baby, Mama needs sleep." China whispered to the tiny bundle. Xiaolian kicked in excitement blowing bubbles out of her mouth. China giggled "Come on you bed time." He gently popped the bubbles making her blink in surprise. Tucking her up, China started to gently hum a tune, Xiaolian tilted her head listening to her father, he began to softly sing "_Shi shang zhi you mama hao, you made de hai zi xiang ge bao, Tou jin mama de huai bao, xin fu xiang ba liao." _Xiaolian yawned rubbing her eyes. China smiled gently at her "Sleepy little one-aru?" he lay her down in a comfortable position in her crib while singing as he stroked her hair "_Shi shang zhi you mama hao, mei ma de hai zi xiang ge cao, li kai mama de huai bao, xin fu na li zhao."_ Xiaolian started to make tiny sounds in her sleep. China smiled "Goodnight my little princess-aru." He kissed her forehead lightly before returning to bed, he pulled Japan to him.

Japan moaned softly in his sleep making noises almost like his daughter's. China let out a soft squeal at the cute likeliness, he resisted nuzzling the hell out of his cute love "Soooo kawaii-aruuuu." He moaned hugging the smaller Asian tighter to him.

**LxF**

Germany was sitting on the floor of his bedroom holding Elfriede, he glanced over to Italy who was the making the bed, he smiled to himself. Italy's tummy wasn't quite as swollen as it was after surgery "Ve~" Germany blinked in surprise he looked at the baby in his arms "Ve~" came the little noise again. Germany smiled happily, it was the little girl in his arms 'Ve'ing' softly while gazing up at her father, her ahoge bounced happily as she held onto his Iron cross.

"Feli, come listen." He whispered not wishing to disturb her. Italy looked over at his family curiously, Germany's gaze was fixed on their little baby who giggled as she pulled on the Iron cross slightly. Italy walked over to the blond, dropping down behind Germany he draped his arms around his shoulders. "Listen." Germany whispered. "Ve~" Elfriede cooed again her eyes now focused on her mother.

"Ve~" Italy hummed "That's so cute."

Germany nodded "Ja. She does the same noise as you."

Italy beamed happily "Si." His face fell into curiosity "Luddy?"

"Ja?" Germany glanced up at the smaller male still draped over him.

"Do I sound that cute when I do that noise?" Italy smiled his eyes glittering.

"J-ja." Germany looked down blushing. Italy 've'ed' softly as he leant down to plant a kiss on Germany's cheek.

Prussia was about to burst in the room but his newfound fatherly instincts told him not to, his baby niece could be sleeping after all. Instead he opened the door slowly "West?" he called out. Peering around the door he saw his brother and Italy playing with Elfriede, Germany was tickling her tummy while Italy was bouncing tiny socks up and down on her button nose. Elfriede squealed excitedly her little legs kicking out, shaking his head fondly Prussia quietly closed the door, what he had to say could wait another time.

Austria came out of their shared bedroom, which was originally Prussia's, a frazzled, exhausted look about him, his hair stuck up in weird angles and dark circles decorated his eyes. He wore one of Prussia's t-shirts and low slung jeans, Prussia grinned Austria looked very sexy in his clothes even more so without his glasses on. "Hey gorgeous vhat's wrong?"

"Gilbert. Could you look after Gilbertra? I vant to take a nap. I'm exhausted." He pleaded, in fact his arms holding their baby were going slack as he spoke.

"Sure Prinzessin." Prussia took Gilbertra off him "Go take a rest, you deserve it."

Austria smiled gratefully "Danke." He leaned up to kiss the silveret before stumbling back into his room.

"Have you kept Mutter avake?" Prussia murmured to Gilbertra, she just sucked lazily on her fingers ignoring her father, showing signs she would probably follow him.

**YxK**

Japan stretched before opening his eyes, he yawned a little "Hmm morning already." Glancing outside he saw cute little birds in the garden hopping across the grass. Smiling to himself he sat up fully, he patted his still full tummy "I wonder how rong it'll take before it's gone down."

"Kiku-chan! Breakfast my little cutie-aru." Japan turned to face the door, he smiled seeing China holding a tray of food. He placed the tray down on his lap a small bowl of water with a lily decorated the tray next to his bowl of Okayu and cup of green tea.

"Oh Yao-san. It's so pretty, arigato." Japan smiled at the hard work China put into his breakfast.

"And now Kiku it's time to feed Xiaoli-aru." China took her out of a material sling strapped to his front "I walked her around the garden so that she wouldn't wake you-aru." Xiaolian giggled her fluffy black hair jutting out in cute angles.

"Sumimason Yao-san, but I'd like to hold our baby before I have breakfast. Can I?" Japan asked nervously, he reached out hopefully.

China laughed "Of course." He handed the tiny giggling child to her mother. Japan ran his fingertips along her delicate chubby cheeks. Her huge golden brown eyes, so like her father's, locked onto her mother's chocolate browns. She wiggled her legs a little in excitement.

Japan smiled at her "She's so cute Yao-san." He looked up at China "What did you say her name was again?"

China sat down in front of his little family "Xiaolian. It is perfect for her-aru."

Japan nodded "Hai. Xiaolian is a pretty name I'm sorry for forgetting."

China smiled "It's okay Kiku-chan you just not long ago gave birth, of course you'll be tired and forgetful."

Japan nodded "Hai, she's so beautiful." He gently ran his fingers through Xiaolian's fluffy raven black hair. Xiaolian looked up at her father, she started to stretch up to him her little hands outstretched. "Oh. She doesn't seem to want me." Japan said sadly.

China frowned seeing the hurt in his eyes "Oh Kiku I think she wants the bottle more than anything, here feed her-aru." He handed Japan the bottle, he placed the teat against her lips. Her eyes moved back to her mother before locking onto the bottle, she sucked greedily, her little hands wound into Japan's night shirt tightly.

Japan smiled "Rook at her, she was hungry."

China sat down next to Japan "Talking of hungry-aru. Shouldn't you eat your own breakfast?"

Japan nodded "Hai."

China gently took Xiaolian out of her mother's arms, she whined a little wanting to go back into his embrace. "I think she's sick of me-aru." China laughed "I think she wants her Mama again."

Japan smiled warmly "Well I'll hold her again once I have finished my breakfast."

**AxL**

"Lovino please." Spain begged his love to hold Marcus who was crying in his daddy's arms.

"No! Every time I hold him he cries." Romano sulked, he was curled up under the bedcovers.

Spain sighed, Marcus cried louder pushing against his father's chest "See Lovi he wants his Madre."

Romano covered his ears childishly. Spain lay the baby on the bed beside his mother "He likes only you because I can't sing." Romano pouted.

Spain smiled "That's not true, look Lovino, look at him reaching for his Madre." Romano grunted, he watched Marcus stretch out his tiny arms for his mother impatiently, his little face creased in concentration, his fat cheeks red from all the crying. Romano reached out slowly, he wrapped his arm around the baby pulling him to his chest. Marcus snuggled into the comfort of his mother. "See Lovi I told you he loved you." Spain smiled "Ahaha guess I was right for once." Closing his eyes he laughed "I know more about kids then I thought."

"Dumb bastard." Romano muttered wiping away the tears on his child's face.

Spain sat on the bed smiling happily at Romano nuzzling the baby "See Lovi I told you, you are a good Madre."

Romano rolled his eyes "Whatever. Stupid bastard." Spain crawled on the bed, lying on the other side of Marcus so he was nestled between both of his parents. Marcus giggled gazing up at his mother, Romano smiled at him "Well if you loved me so much Bambino, then why did you ignore me for a while?"

Marcus just wriggled happily in answer. Romano pulled up Marcus' t-shirt, he began blowing raspberries on his tummy making him squeal delightfully. Kicking his legs happily Marcus giggled as his mother continued blowing raspberries, Spain laughed tickling him under the chin, Marcus grabbed his finger squealing.

Romano lifted his head smiling hugely, Spain cupped his cheek "Look at you Lovi. You look so beautiful."

Romano blushed "St-stupid bastard. Sh-shut up."

Spain laughed "Oh but Lovi. I want to kiss you." He reached over pressing his lips to Romano's. Romano muttered to himself as Spain lay him back against the pillows, he gasped as Spain's hands wandered over his body "Lovi, so cute." Spain murmured huskily looking at Romano's flushed cheeks. Marcus gurgled amusing himself by trying to pull off his own socks.

"N-not when the baby's here you bastard!" Romano cussed, roughly he pushed Spain off him tumbling him to the floor.

Spain sat up rubbing his head "Ah sorry Lovi, I got carried away by my love for you." Marcus squealed succeeding in pulling off his sock, he threw it but it landed on Spain's head, Spain blinked in shock as the little sock dangled between his eyes caught on his hair.

"Pffft!" Romano snorted "You look so funny!" he sat up laughing "Y-you have a s-sock on your head!" Romano held his stomach doubled over with laughing.

Spain laughed "Lovino your laugh is so cute."

Romano snorted again trying to calm himself "I think I need to pee."

Spain smiled "Okay I'll look after sweet Marcus." He climbed in Romano's place after he got out, to put the sock back on his baby's tiny foot.

Romano climbed back into bed smiling happily "Better Lovi?" Spain asked.

"Uh-huh." Romano nodded "Much better." He sighed contently snuggling up to his baby who had fallen asleep from all the excitement.

"Are we going to stay in bed all day?" Spain asked stroking Marcus' cheek.

"Yep." Romano nodded "I think I deserve it, for about a month since trouble was born I haven't rested fully."

Spain smiled "Okay then Lovi. You do work hard for the baby so I understand."

Romano sighed "I still need to get back to the stall, I haven't worked there in ages."

Spain blinked in surprise "But that's in Italy. You're here in our Homeland. With me." He gently laced his fingers with his.

"Oh shut up you I-idiot" Romano blushed he pushed Spain's hand away but snatched it back as soon as Spain went to move it.

"Lovi could you put your hand in my pocket? Please? I have a present for you." Spain asked.

Romano raised an eyebrow "What the hell? It better not be your dick?"

"No! Lovi! I mean it! It's nothing rude, I swear!" Spain protested "It's just you won't let me get it for myself."

Romano sighed "Fine." He let go of Spain's hand, he shoved his hand into Spain's jeans pocket "Sorry." He mumbled as he grabbed Spain through his pocket making him gasp in shock. He rootled around a little more until his hand closed on something hard, pulling it out he saw it was a small square velvet box. "Wh-what's this?"

Spain smiled "It's a ring. I want to marry you my precious Lovi." Spain looked a little nervous, he started to play with a lock of Romano's hair "I love you, you know I do. It's just that…I want you to become…my wife. So um…will you? Will you marry me Lovi?"

"W-wife?" Romano stuttered "St-stupid fool I'm not your wife." Despite his words he thrust out his hand, shyly he buried his face into the pillow.

Spain held his hand, he gently stroked the back of it with his thumb. "So is that a yes?"

"Mmess." Romano mumbled through the pillow.

Spain tilted his head "Yes?"

"Romano jerked his head out the pillow "I said YES you stupid piece of-"

Marcus began to cry at the loud yell, Romano sat up pulling him to his chest "It's okay shush." He glared at Spain "This is all your fault."

"But how?" Spain asked confused.

Romano rolled his eyes "You have crap timing."

Spain shuffled over to him "I'm sorry Lovi."

Romano leaned over to kiss Spain's cheek "Stop it." He muttered jiggling the baby to calm him down.

"Stop what?" Spain asked confused.

"That puppy dog look. It looks like I abandoned you. So stop it." Romano pouted, Marcus whined softly.

"So you still want to be my wife?" Spain asked hopefully.

"Yes." Romano huffed.

"Thank you Lovi! I love you a lot!"

"I know." Romano blushed "I…love you too."

**YxK**

Japan glanced outside at the setting sun, China was in the garden somewhere doing who knows what. He was bathing his little girl in a tub of warm water, she gurgled happily. Her eyes fixed on her mother, Japan looked down at her and smiled softly "What's wrong Xiaoli?" Xiaolian reached out for a little rubber duck, she grabbed it squealing happily. Japan gave the duck a squeeze, it squeaked making her blink in shock at first then she started to giggle. Japan smiled as she attempted to squeak the duck herself. The door opened revealing China "Ah! Yao-san where were you?" Japan asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh I was in the garden-aru." China answered.

"I see." Japan heard a tiny noise from Xiaolian, looking down he saw her yawning cutely "Oh Gomen Xiaoli are you sleepy?"

China came back from washing his hands, he pulled off his shirt throwing it into the hamper. Japan smelt the earthy scent combined with China's natural scent instantly calming him and the baby down. Pulling Xiaolian gently out the tub he dried her, Xiaolian yawned again rubbing her eyes with her fists. Japan smiled at her cuteness "Come on Xiaoli time for bed for you."

China emptied the tub, he heard soft singing from Japan's bedroom and he had to listen. He rarely got a chance to hear Japan sing, peering around the door he heard the soft sounds.

"_Minamno shimanisumo nakjaura, kodomotochwa, yanhanani tsurerarete, hoshio miniuku naknayo, nunayu mitegran, howaimonomo nayamimo, kieteyuku." _China stepped into the room, Xiaolian yawned slightly as Japan lowered her into her crib still singing softly "_Nanzennenmo maeno hikari, chiisaitoki doao shimi, kurushiihodo naitakedo, hatenonai kono uchuo, mita atowa, namidamo tomatta, __nakunayo, nakunayo, mitegoran"_Japan jumped feeling China wind his arms around his waist, blushing he stroked his bare arms.

"Continue." China pleaded.

"_Konohoshizorao, kowaimonomo nayamimo, kieteyuku Nanzennenmo maeno hikari."_ Japan finished.

China turned his head so he could kiss him "You sing so beautifully-aru." He whispered so as to not wake the now sleeping babe.

"Arigato Yao-san." Japan squeaked slightly being dragged outside by China.

"Let's take a bath together Kiku-chan." He murmured huskily.

"Hai but what else are you going to do to me?" Japan asked.

China laughed "You'll see my little Kiku-aru."

Japan didn't like the sound of that "As long as we protect ourselves." He muttered.

"Don't worry we're going in the bath outside not in-aru." China held out a small square package for Japan to see.

"O-oh I see, s-so as not to wake the baby." Japan stuttered blushing slightly.

"No but we might wake the neighbours-aru. It depends how loud you are." China grinned.

Japan nervously played with his sleeves "Prease don't make scream Yao-san. It's rate and I-"

"Shush you sound beautiful. It's an honour for your neighbours to hear you scream-aru." China said slowly untying Japans kimono letting it fall to the ground.

"Not when I'm shouting in Japanese and you're in Japan." Japan blushed.

"Not yet-aru." China smirked. Japan tutted.

**AxA**

America tucked up his son, smiling he kissed his cheek, Sealand murmured in his sleep. "Dude, so sweet and innocent." America said softly.

England smiled from Latvia's bed, he had just tucked him in a little more "Alfred you'll make a lovely father. To all of our children." He whispered.

"For real yo?"

England laughed lightly "Yes really." Sealand squeezed his Wingull plushie a little tighter in his sleep. England stroked Latvia's hair slipping the fallen teddy bear back into his arms, in one of Russia's intentional moments of kindness he brought Latvia the teddy for his birthday.

America grinned "Babe our babies will be out soon. I can't wait. I can finally squeeze our little kids."

England laughed "Yes but not too hard Alfred you don't want to hurt them now do you?"

America shook his head "No."

"Not long left now love." England stroked his tummy.

Translations:

Okasan= Mother in Japanese

Prinzessin= Princess in German

Okayu= A rice porridge traditionally eaten for breakfast in Japan.

**A.N: Okay that's it for this chapter. See you all on the other side! Well actually in chappie 10 ^-^.**

**Arigato.**


	10. Chapter 10: Absolutely Invincible

**A.N: chapter 10 now the one you've all probably been waiting for it's the twins' birth. I realised there wasn't any FranAda in the last chapter so there's a long snippet today.**

**All spelling mistakes during speech are intentional due to accent.**

**Their lullaby: It's a really beautiful song http: / www. you / watch?v= 9TgRZ2Y7iw k& feature= auto play&list= PLB8 B1513C3 563D332&lf= plpp_video& play next=7 (remove spaces)**

**Warning: Swearing, France (he needs a warning all on his own)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Key:**

**AxA = Alfred and Arthur**

**YxK = Yao and Kiku**

**LxF = Ludwig and Feliciano**

**AxL = Antonio and Feliciano**

**FxM = Francis and Mathew**

**XxX = Time skip**

Chapter 10: Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman

_Nanatsu no umi wa niwa dakan-na Roman to ryakudatsu Indo, HonKon, bessou chi kei ei (Fyu~) Koucha umaina!_

_Shinshi teki ni i-ko-u-ze Sumaato sa ga daiji Yoyuu misete From the cradle to the grave!_

_Shinjiteru koto aruze! Yousei, norei, yuurei, mahout Hiniku demo tashinaminagara Warette, warette, susume!_

**AxA**

America whistled to himself, winter was setting in and it looked like snow was going to fall sometime soon. He was in his car setting out to get some coal for England's fire, but naturally he wasn't really paying attention to the road his mind was elsewhere, his babies could be born any minute and he was excited as well as worried. He glanced at his phone again hoping for a call or message off England telling him it was time.

"Mr America! Mr America! You're on the right! The right!" Latvia squeaked.

"Huh? Whoa shit!" Dropping his mobile, America spun the wheel until he was on the left, he forgot for a second English drive on the wrong side of the road.

Sealand pulled his head out of Latvia's chest "Can I see now? Are we dead?"

Latvia stroked his back "No, we're alive. Just about."

America rootled down under his seat for the mobile, dipping out of sight of the window "Aaaah!" Sealand screamed "We're gonna die!" he buried his head back into Latvia's shirt.

America dropped down a little more oblivious of the two trembling Nations in the backseat "Where's that damn-Ah-ha! Got it!" America bobbed up to be met with the screeching of a car heading his way; he'd drifted to the right again without knowing. "Shit!" Spinning frantically out of the path of the oncoming car he ended up on someone's lawn totally destroying their flowerbeds in the process. "Hahahah! Sorry dude!" he yelled out the window before driving off back to the store.

"Pl-please Mr America p-pay attention." Latvia whimpered.

England groaned holding his stomach; his waters had broken hours ago as soon as America left. He had slid down onto the floor of the bathroom due to the pain but now every time he tried to struggle upwards a new wave of pain would hit him making it unbearable to move. "Oh God." He cried out, his mobile was in his bedroom and he was in far too much pain to get it. He just wanted America back, he felt scared and he wanted to curl up and cry. He struggled to get his lower clothes off as an urge to push overwhelmed him.

**XxX**

America opened the front door a big grin on his face "Hey Iggy we're-"

"Aaaah! Bloody Hell!" a scream greeted them from upstairs, America's face paled as he dropped the coal.

He raced upstairs to the source of the sound, he threw open the bathroom door to see England panting, his legs sprawled open and his hands between them. The sight would have usually been arousing had it not been for the fact he was in excruciating pain. America fell to his knees in front of him "Babe, what shall I do?" he asked his voice raising a few octaves with panic.

England grabbed America's hands "D-down. H-hold the baby's head and gently pull out when I push." He told him; after all he birthed Sealand all on his own, no America, no doctors, just him and the silence of Roughs Tower. "Can you manage that?"

America nodded, gulping slightly he looked down and almost passed out, a baby's head was already out, doing what England had ordered he gently held the head he nervously started to pull as England pushed.

Finally after an exhausting hour a baby was born, it was slightly small but it looked healthy enough. America nervously handed the little boy to England, sobbing he cradled him to his chest "O-oh my baby. Welcome to the world, little one."

America searched for a towel or something to wrap around the baby, grabbing one he handed it to England. Carefully wrapping him up the new mother began to clean. "Babe, why is it ginger?" America frowned.

England shook his head "No love, it's blood." He wiped the blood and afterbirth off the tiny thing. It began to mewl pitifully.

"Who's blood? Is he hurt?" America asked worriedly.

"No, it's my blood. Birth is a very bloody thing Alfred." England answered "It's not as clean as the movies portray love." The baby's hair was now clean revealing a shock of sunshine yellow hair; it opened its eyes blinking in the light to reveal huge orbs of emerald green. Wincing slightly at the brightness the new born rubbed its eyes. England smiled in awe at the little him. The baby was the total spitting image of his mother without a doubt. The only slight inclination of America was a large freckle by his tummy button that America had in exactly the same spot.

America placed a hand on England's bump "Why isn't the other one coming out?" he asked nervous that something was wrong.

"I guess one wanted out sooner than the other." England murmured rubbing the baby's soft cheek.

America peered over at his son "Dude! Cute eyebrows!" he laughed poking the little tufts of hair on his son's forehead. England tutted, gently knocking his hand away.

He rested his head back against the wall "Honey could you cut his cord?"

America looked around "Err…s-sure…" Grabbing some scissors he looked around for something to bind around the cord, he felt thankful he had a conversation with both Germany and China about this. Finding nothing suitable he tore off a sleeve on his t-shirt, he tied it around the cord "Do I cut it your side or his?" he asked nervously.

"Mine love." England answered, closing his eyes he was starting to feel tired now. America used the blade to cut through the cord, he looked up to see if he was hurting either the mother or baby but both looked fine.

"Now what?" he asked washing his hands, he sat next to England.

"Now we wait." England answered; he rested his head against America's shoulder.

America wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Why don't you go to sleep dude, you look like shit." He muttered.

"Love you too." England tutted, but he snuggled into America to get more comfortable. America gently took the baby out of his arms, the baby had fallen asleep.

Sealand popped his head around the doorway, his face paled slightly at the sight of the blood splatters on his father and the floor. America smiled "Hey Sea, could you get Latty to whip up a bottle, y'know just in case?" Sealand nodded, he ran downstairs to tell Latvia the news that he was an older brother. England made little soft pained noises in his sleep, America sighed he knew the pain was far from over yet. He also had a horrible feeling the next baby would be bigger than the other. He gazed down at his baby trying to come to the terms that he was a father at, Human aged, nineteen.

**FxM**

"Bonjour!" France called out; he was pushing his now four month old baby in a pushchair.

Prussia threw himself on Canada "Hey dudes!" he then embraced France "Finally I get to see your little sqvirt."

France laughed "Oh dear Gilly 'as Austria been unkind?"

Prussia snorted "No vun can upset the awesome me." France raised an eyebrow even Canada gave him a look of total disbelief "Um…okay so only he can upset me." He mumbled "But I'm fine und nein he's been awesome. Even giving me blowjobs occasionally." Canada blushed. "But anyvay! Get in!" he pushed them into the hallway excitedly "There's a bunch of mother's in the living room, so Canada!" he turned to the shy boy "Vhere vould you like to go? Be bored to death by Mutters or come in the kitchen vith us awesome Vaters."

Canada stuttered slightly, he always felt awkward around Prussia due to them having a previous relationship together. When Canada left him for France it resulted in the albino almost committing suicide until Austria, Prussia's childhood love saved him. "C-can I go with the m-mothers?" he whispered.

"Of course you can!" Prussia grinned.

France gazed dreamily off into space "Ah mothers. Ze beauty of zem all."

Prussia cackled "Yeah vell mine is the hottest."

France blinked "Non I'll think you find za sexiest of zem all is Mon Canada. "

Prussia shook his head "You vish!"

As the two had a pretend fight Canada took Aurelian out of his pushchair he held him securely to his chest "See you later Francis." He said softly.

"Ah oui." France kissed Canada before pinching his butt as he walked off making him yelp in surprise.

Prussia followed bursting open the living room door "Another Mutti for you!"

"Danke Gilbert." Austria said smiling; he patted the seat next to him.

Canada took the offered seat shyly looking around at the other mothers. Hungary held a nine week old baby; she had soft brown hair like her mother but the red eyes of her father. Austria was holding his nine week old baby, who was gurgling and playing with an iron Kross around her mother's throat, which Prussia had gave him. Italy waved happily as he cuddled twelve week old Elfriede. Romano has a usual scowl on his face but it softened slightly as thirteen week old Marcus giggled happily. Poland was giggling as he tied a pink ribbon in his son's soft blond hair; Benedykt had the hair of his mother but the blue eyes of his father. And lastly little Japan who gave him a shy wave, three week old Xiaolian tucked safely in a material sling. "Erm…isn't England here?" he asked noticing the lack of his brother's boisterous energy and England's presence.

Japan shook his head "No Igirisu-san is due to give birth soon so I don't think he can make it."

"Oh." Canada smiled excitedly he'd get to see his little nephews soon.

**AxA**

"Okay dude push!" America encouraged. England groaned pushing hard; screaming loudly he finally pushed his second child out into the world. America grinned cleaning the baby; he was a lot surer of himself this time "Dude. This is best early Christmas present ever."

England smiled weakly "Merry Christmas, love."

America leaned over to kiss his sweaty forehead "I love you even more now Babe." America murmured.

"Why's that?" England asked tiredly.

"For giving me the best gifts ever of course. Our cute little babies." America hugged the new born that had started to cry. England exhaustedly reached out for him "No Babe. You need to sleep." America said disapprovingly. England murmured something unintelligible, America sighed "Babe, you're that tired you can barely speak." England's eyes closed slightly. America reached over to cup his cheek "The baby's going nowhere so you can see him after you've rested up a little." England sighed giving in; he was too tired to argue.

America gently placed the babies in their crib leaving them for a minute while he went to get his no longer conscious love from out the bathroom. Placing a hand under his knees and another around his back, he scooped him up holding the smaller man to his chest he gently took him to bed. Tucking up England, America stroked his hair "Goodnight Babe." He murmured.

The babies couldn't wait any longer to be fed, they cried a little louder, America rushed over to them not wanting them to wake up their mother. Scooping them up he took them downstairs, Latvia held out two bottles nervously "Oh thanks dude, but can you feed one?" America asked.

Latvia gently took the first born twin out of his father's arms; he placed him carefully in the crook of his arm, picking up the bottle he began to feed him. America grinned "Wow you'd be an awesome father dude."

Latvia blushed "P-paldies Mr America."

Sealand pulled on his sleeve "Can we have babies when we're older Latvia?" Latvia blushed deeper.

America looked down at the younger twin for the first time, he grinned, the baby looked exactly like him when he was younger. The caramel blond hair, the huge dark blue eyes, he even had a little Nantucket sticking up." Wow Iggy's going to love you." He muttered feeding the slightly whimpering child.

Sealand nosily peered at the baby in America's arms "Aw look he looks like you Daddy."

America laughed "Yeah." His smile faded as he glanced up at the ceiling "I hope it won't upset Iggy."

Sealand tilted his head curiously "Why would it upset Jerkland?"

America frowned "What happened to Mummy? It might upset him 'cause of the whole me thing." He shrugged. He really hoped it wouldn't hurt his love.

**XxX**

"America." England called weakly from upstairs.

America sighed "He should be resting." The babies were fast asleep in their father's arms, it took a lot to get the green eyed one to sleep because he kept wriggling and looking around as if searching for someone. "Coming Iggy." Ascending the staircase he nudged the door open.

"America did you put clothes on the children?" England asked tiredly.

"Yeah don't worry Babe, they're wearing clothes, they're asleep too." America answered sitting down on the bed.

"Can I see them?" England sat up slowly.

America nodded placing the tiny England look alike into his arms "So what's his name?" he asked curiously.

"Avery." England smiled stroking the sunshine yellow hair.

America grinned "So this one's Tobias right?" He tickled the caramel blond's cheek lightly.

"You know love; you can choose his name since they're both boys." England said softly.

"Nah it's cool, as long as they get my middle name." he grinned.

"Really? No Freedom or Hero perhaps?" England laughed.

"Naw I already have a cat called Freedom somewhere so I don't need a kid called it too." He leaned over to stroke England's cheek "So? About my name?"

"Of course they can have your name for their middle name darling." England smiled.

"Tobias and Avery Alfred Kirkland! Sounds pretty awesome huh?"

England reached out to grip America's hand "Bless you love, you even let them have my surname too."

America kissed his cheek "Yeah Sea already is called Kirkland so it made sense." England curiously looked at the baby in America's arms; America smiled nervously "So…um…want to swap?"

England nodded "Please." America carefully swapped the babies around, England gasped he smiled at the incredible likeliness of the child to his father "Oh Alfie he looks so much like you. He's beautiful."

America looked down worried "Yeah. England?"

"Hmm?" England looked back at him.

"How do you feel? You're not…sad are you?" America asked.

England laughed "No love. Quite the opposite in fact, I have my little America back." He cuddled the baby to his chest.

"Cool." America grinned "Well I have a little you." He laughed "Who knew you were so cute back then."

England tutted "Don't act so surprised."

America laughed "But I bet you were still a moody ass." England threw a pillow at him hitting him straight in the face. "Dude!" America yelped. England burst out laughing, America straightened his glasses, he gently put Avery in the crib. England snorted a little trying to stop his giggles; America put Tobias with his brother. "Right." He said seriously.

"Oh come now it was fun-ah!" England's words were cut off with a yelp as America pounced on him. England laughed as America started tickling him "Pl-please stop! I-I just gave birth!"

"You were strong enough to assault me with a pillow." America grinned his mock seriousness cracking, England's laughter although rare was simply cute.

England tried to crawl away from America still giggling "Pl-please, I'm sorry." He begged. America stopped, he sighed happily lying next to his love, England snuggled up to him his giggles dying away "You moron." He sighed happily.

America laughed "It's your own fault."

**FxM**

France being France had his hand on Spain's ass as the fathers were all gathered in the kitchen, Germany, Spain, China, Prussia and even nervous Lithuania. Poland came dancing in wearing, naturally, a dress "Liet, like, do you have Benedykt's bottle? He's, like, totally hungry." Lithuania pulled a bottle out of the bag handing it to Poland. "Thanks Liet." He swiftly kissed Lithuania's cheek before leaving.

Prussia grinned "Kesesese vhy does he alvays vear dresses?"

Lithuania shrugged "Because he looks pretty I guess."

Germany, finally prising France's other hand off his butt, noticed Prussia's feet on the table "Bruder get your feet off there I just cleaned it!"

Prussia scoffed "Gott und I thought Austria acted as a vife but you're something else!" rolling his eyes he removed his feet, knowing he'd probably end up with his beer can lodged in his head or something.

France laughed, his dreams had all come true at once, a kitchen full of pretty Nations and a living room full of more pretty Nations. He loved Canada very much but groping was hardly classed as cheating, it wouldn't hurt to touch. Spain was still wonderfully unaware of France kneading his butt, or if he was he obviously didn't see anything of it. France sighed wistfully, staring at Germany's butt again; it felt good to touch, round and firm.

Prussia lit up a cigarette; he was hoisted up by his collar and thrown out the open window into the garden "West!" his voice called out "I could have been hurt!" he complained.

"Good. I told you no smoking in the house." Germany scolded.

"Italy has a ciggie sometimes." Prussia whined he stood up a tulip on his head; he'd fallen into Italy's flower bed.

"Not anymore. He gave up." Germany stated.

"Fraaaance!" Prussia whined "Come out here and have a ciggie with me!"

France laughed "Shall I use ze door or ze window."

Prussia shrugged "Depends on West."

France pulled out a cigarette "Well I'll just be out zere in a-whoa! Zut alors!" he joined Prussia in the flowerbed soon enough.

"Bonjour." Prussia grinned.

"Ah bonjour." France waved from amongst the tulips.

Prussia cackled "Kesesese West's too harsh." He helped France to his feet.

France looked at his hand to see blood but there wasn't any pain "Um…Gilbert 'ave you 'urt yourself?"

"Huh?" Prussia glanced down to see a deep gash in his palm "Ah! West you're going to kill me! You made me cut myself und now I'm going to die!"

Germany rolled his eyes "I doubt it."

Running to the back door, Prussia burst into it to go to the living room where Austria sat "Roddy! Help me I'm going to die!" he yelled.

Austria looked at him a bored look on his face "Vhy?"

Prussia looked hurt "But don't you vant to help the awesome me."

Austria shook his head handing his gurgling daughter to Canada "No I meant vhy are you going to die?"

"Oh because of this." Prussia held out his hand. Italy squeaked in surprise at the sight of the blood.

Austria gasped "You silly dumkophe! How on Earth did you do zis?"

Prussia shrugged "Dunno."

Austria rose to his feet carefully taking his hand "Come vith me I'll clean zis up as qvickly as possible."

Prussia grinned at the others, it didn't really hurt that much, it was nothing compared to injuries he sustained in previous battles; he just liked to see Austria fuss over him. Austria was a typical wife, whereas he would annoy the hell out of Germany patching his clothes and refusing to let him cook for himself, it pleased Prussia. It made him feel loved, sure he didn't want to marry yet he didn't see the attraction in it, he and Austria already acted like a married couple he didn't see how a ceremony was going to change that.

As Austria cleaned his wound and dressed it cussing him for his clumsiness, Prussia knew he'd have a dumb wedding if Austria wanted one. Smiling he reached up to stroke the brunet's cheek, he regretted sleeping with Hungary but not Austria. He would never regret being with the love of his life, he especially didn't regret their special little girl. "Are you listening to me?" Austria scolded, his cheeks flushed slightly from Prussia's affection.

"Ja Prinzessin I'm listening." He whispered.

"Good." Austria pressed a kiss on his palm over the bandages; he gave the silveret a stern look "Now take better care of yourself. I can't alvays be here to help you."

Prussia brushed a few chestnut strands out of Austria's eyes "Yes you vill." He whispered.

Austria blushed slightly.

**AxA**

England fell asleep against America in bed, America smiled he watched the sun shine onto the man in his arms' face lighting up his features. His face looked more frail somehow, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent. The babies were as fast asleep as their mother, America smiled proudly to himself he was glad he was a father of such cute kids, yes even little Sealand. Stroking England's hair he sighed happily, he just felt so excited and happy to have kids he couldn't stop smiling.

A soft knocking on his bedroom door jerked America out of his thoughts "Yeah?"

Latvia shyly peered around the door "Mr America, Mr Canada and Mr France are here. M-Mr France is erm…touching Sealand…in-inappropriately."

America nodded "Okay I'll be right down." He thought he had better stop the Frenchman because if England woke up and saw him groping their son…well who knew what would happen. Castration probably. Gently lying England down in bed he kissed his cheek he climbed out of bed and followed Latvia down the stairs.

America entered the living room to the sight of France feeling up a smaller English Nation as Canada fed their son ignoring what his lover was up to. Sealand squirmed his cheeks reddening, shallow pants fell from his lips as France toyed with his body. "Dude leave the kid alone!"

France released the child to latch onto America instead "Ah bonjour, we 'ave come back from Shermany to see our cute little nephews."

America's face brightened "That's cool bro you should see them! Dude they're totally cute." He began to ecstatically describe them not realising France's pervy hands started to slide under his t-shirt "And they have such tiny noses! I mean tiny dude they're like-ah!" America yelped as France groped a nipple, he shot a glare enough to rival England's, grabbing the Frenchman's wrists he pushed them down out of his top.

Canada shyly changed the subject "Alfred would you like to see your nephew? I mean you haven't seen him yet so-"

"Dude!" America interrupted "Sure I'd love to see my nephew." He scooped up the giggling baby happily. Aurelian gurgled gazing up at his uncle "Aw man it makes me want to hold my own kids again." He grinned.

Canada giggled "So…um…who do they look like?" he asked timidly.

"Avery looks like Britain and Tobias looks like me." America answered.

**XxX**

England sat by the fire feeding Tobias, he watched America pace outside the window a cigarette in his hand as he spoke on the phone. America only smoked when he spoke to his boss; England believed he was more stressed than he let on. Sealand and Latvia were decorating a Christmas tree while Avery was by Sealand bouncing a bauble on one of the lower branches. England sighed watching America's body language turn to one of anger it looked like he was yelling. England looked down into Tobias' huge blue eyes "Wonder what's wrong with Daddy?" he murmured. Tobias only answered in wriggling his legs under the blanket. England gasped as Tobias succeeded in kicking off the blanket "Oh Tobias were you hot hmm?" he cooed stroking the adorable baby's nose.

Avery upon hearing his mother's voice began to whine, Sealand glanced at him "Why hello there friend whatever's the matter? Are you missing Mummy?" Avery gazed up at him his emerald eyes locking onto the cerulean blues.

England was about to say something but America interrupted him as he stormed in "Alfred whatever's the matter?" he asked seeing the dark look on the younger Nation's face.

"Arthur I need to talk to you." He said gruffly, he jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. England got up to follow him gently putting Tobias against his shoulder to burp him.

"So what's wrong?" England asked sitting in a chair.

"My fucking boss! That's what's wrong he's pissing me off!" America yelled. England covered Tobias' ears. "He wants me to go to my Homeland."

"What now?" England frowned.

"Yes. I leave tomorrow. And that's not the half of it! He wants the..." America looked away his eyes turning into anger. "he wants in his own words…the British kid."

England tilted his head curiously "Who Sealand?"

"No. Not Sealand." America kicked a chair across the room making England jump "The British kid! Meaning one of the twins! He wants me to bring Avery as proof of our stupid union!"

"Stupid-"

"You know what I mean!" America slammed his hands down on the table "God! I am so pissed right now! I told him Avery was only a day old, way too young to travel but he wouldn't listen."

England blinked at him "America you're scaring me." He whispered.

America's anger faded seeing tears glittering on England's eyelashes. "Iggy. Babe come here." He embraced the Englishman "I'm sorry I'm not mad at you I promise."

England cried clinging onto America with his free hand "But I don't want you to leave."

America pulled away to kneel in front of him "I'll be home for Christmas; I wouldn't miss it for the world. It'll be our first Christmas together as a family and not a couple you, me, Sea, Latty and the twins."

"But what if you don't make it." England whispered.

"Hey I'll make it I'm the Hero remember." America murmured drying the tears that had fallen.

England smiled "You're a fool."

"I know." America said pressing his lips to England's in a chaste kiss.

**AxL**

Romano tutted Spain danced around decorating the place with tinsel. He muttered angrily to himself trying to untangle Marcus from the tinsel surrounding him thanks to his father's over the top tinseling. "Anton will you stop it? Stop tangling us up!" he yelled, he was frustrated that the glittery cords kept knotting up the more he struggled to unknot it.

"I'm just so excited Lovi! Our first Christmas with our little one!" Spain sang happily.

Romano scowled "Could you be a little less excited."

Spain shook his head "I can't my little Lovi." He pulled slightly on a loose tinsel strand which resulted in the whole cord to drop off Marcus onto the floor.

Romano gawped in shock "How the hell did you do that? I've been trying for fifteen minutes and it just kept knotting up! You just pulled once and-Fwoosh-it fell!"

Spain laughed rubbing the back of his head "Ahaha I guess I just have magical hands." He held Romano's cheeks. "But you know all about that huh Lovi?"

Romano blushed slapping his hands away "Sh-shut up stupid bastard." Spain laughed holding his arms out for Marcus, Marcus stretched out for his father giggling "No Marcus don't go to Daddy he's a mean tinsel monster. " Romano said pulling him closer to his chest "He'll attack you with gay frickin' glittery things." Spain laughed waving tinsel around.

"Uwaa!"

Romano froze looking at Spain "Did he just go…?"

Spain nodded "Yeah."

They both looked at the little baby that had just exclaimed the same noise as his uncle when frightened "Oh great that's just great. I didn't want another idiot Veneziano." Romano scowled.

Spain shot him a glare making him pale "How could you say that Romano?" Romano flinched Spain never called him his country name. "He's your baby and you don't want him because he made one small noise like Feliciano."

Romano shook his head "I never said I didn't want him I said I didn't want another Veneziano!" he protested.

Spain's face brightened into his usually cheery grin "Ah but Lovi you make that noise when you're scared too, it's much cuter when you do it though."

Romano looked down biting his lip "You bastard I hate when you're mad with me. You become Conquisitor Spain again not…c-cute Antonio wh-who's lovely and…nice…and sweet to me." He mumbled.

Spain threw his arms around Romano almost knocking them both onto the floor "Oh Lovi you're just too cute~!" he cooed.

Romano cursed loudly "You stupid bastard I almost dropped the fucking baby don't do that you dick!" But regardless of his struggles he wasn't trying that hard to escape really.

**LxF**

Austria rolled his eyes watching Gilbert act excited "Gilbert you're more of a child zen za babies are."

Prussia just laughed "Oh come on Prinzessin how often do ve get to celebrate Christmas properly vith children?"

Austria sighed "Ve did vith Holy Rome und Italy." Italy and Germany exchanged a shy smile, Germany's memories were sketchy of that time but he was glad to know he and Italy were childhood sweethearts.

Prussia nodded "Yeah but you held Holy Rome from me so I couldn't spend time properly vith him."

Austria grabbed his face "Shut up you alvays have to bring up zat fruitless var."

Prussia smirked "Fruitless? I took your vital regions I call that an accomplishment."

"That vas also my virginity dumkophe." Austria muttered.

"Yeah vell-" Austria cut him off with a kiss.

Italy giggled as Prussia crashed to the floor with Austria still attached to him in a passionate kiss. Germany sighed "Do you two mind? You're in the vay." Prussia stuck up his middle finger to his brother behind Austria's back as he continued kissing the Austrian.

"Wow they're horny huh?" Italy giggled. Hungary slid out a camera taking photos quickly while her daughter was being fed. Italy sighed forlornly "Ve~ Hungary." He pouted. "Why can't I do that?" he pointed to her chest.

Hungary placed her camera down to comfort her best friend "Aw Italy men can't breastfeed. You don't produce milk."

Italy nodded "But why?"

"Well…it'd be weird." She shrugged. "Well…not to me but others…"

"Veird? Oh because birthing a baby out your ass isn't veird at all. So vhy not sprout tits too?" Prussia said sarcastically.

Hungary glared at the albino now sitting up; Austria was sitting next to him straightening his shirt "Oh shut up moron and finish having sex with Roderich."

"I hadn't started yet." He shrugged.

"Well start then. Japan's looking for a little Pru-Ausso make up sex pics." Austria and Prussia exchanged a look.

"There vill be no sex in this living room." Germany snapped, he was trying to rewire the lighting fuse in the fairy lights for the tree, he had no idea what the hell Prussia did to them last year and he really didn't want to know "Fuck." He hisses as a sharp jolt of electricity stung through his finger.

"West ve have light!" Prussia grinned pointing to the tree.

"Vell I'm not using my skin as a conductor arsloche." Germany growled.

"Ooh Germany don't hurt yourself! Be careful!" Italy called out anxiously.

"Don't vorry I'll be fine, almost done." Germany reassured. Finally one little twist of the copper wires and the fuse was fixed.

"Thank God for German engineering skills." Prussia laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be Germanic and yet you're useless." Austria sighed.

"Hey." Prussia pouted "I'm good at some things." He pointed to the baby in Hungary's arms then the one sleeping in a Moses basket behind them "There's nothing wrong vith my plumbing."

Austria rolled his eyes "So crude."

**AxA**

America smiled sadly as he packed his things away in his red Ford Explorer, Avery was in his Moses basket in the front seat "Alfred I'll miss you." England whispered.

America turned around to a sight that was truly straight out of a movie, England stood in the doorway his tummy still swollen from the pregnancy, a babe in arms with Sealand holding onto his shirt at his hip. Latvia stood on the other side nervously holding onto his arm. America walked up to him "Don't cry Babe." He kissed him gently "I love you and like I said I'll be back for Christmas."

England smiled weakly "You better you bloody fool."

America laughed "I will. Hey, give me one last kiss before I go." He said softly.

"You're a walking cliché." England tutted but he responded with a chaste kiss. America wound his arms around England deepening the kiss. Tobias reached out to grip America's shirt he whined when his parents separated.

America laughed softly "Come on Tobi let go Daddy has to leave."

England gently prised the little baby's hand off his father's shirt "Goodbye love. Drive safely remember it's on the left until you get to America." He said pecking America's cheek.

"Don't worry Babe I'll remember." America ruffled Sealand and Latvia's hair before kissing Tobias' forehead "See you Babe. I'll ring soon." He called before turning to go into the car.

"Call me as soon as you're in D.C." England called back.

"I will." America nodded.

England stood on the doorstep watching the car leave even when it was well out of sight. Tears rolled down his cheeks, it had been three years since they were no longer together. Three long years that they spent every waking moment together and now they weren't together even if it was for a little while England couldn't help but feel a little empty. Latvia gently pulled him in out of the cold. "Mr England, sir please you have to stay out of the cold." He said softly.

"Yeah." England said vacantly.

"Mr England." Latvia called out again louder this time.

"Yes of course. Sorry about that." England shook his head snapping out of his trance. "I've had America here so long now that it seems un-homely without him." He sighed "It's too quiet."

Latvia smiled reassuringly "He'll be back soon Mr England you'll see."

England laughed "You're right he'll probably come back dressed as Santa Claus and Avery as a reindeer or an elf and a garish outfit for me."

Latvia giggled "Probably Mr England. Sir I've noticed he can't keep his hands off you."

England smiled "Latvia, having you and Peter over these few months has been an absolute treasure. I'd love it for you to stay. You have become quite like a son to me and America and well…" he looked at Sealand munching on a cookie "Peter happens to be our son."

Latvia smiled happily "Oh Mr England, sir, it'd be an honour for me!"

England embraced him "Wonderful."

**XxX**

The ride to America's Homeland was a long and silent one without the happy chatter of his family. He was currently pacing his bedroom jiggling his crying son trying to shush him "Please Avery, please stop crying." He begged. Avery had been fed and he was wearing a clean diaper so he had no idea why he was crying as hard as he was. "Please Avery." He begged again. Avery kicked out slightly, obviously frustrated with something. "What is it? Are you missing Mommy? Is that it?" He coughed nervously putting on the accent he used when mocking England or just trying to make Sealand laugh "Now hush up lad, come on Daddy's here."

Avery stopped crying to give America a confused look "Ah-ha that totally worked." America cheered in his normal voice. Avery whimpered a little rubbing his eyes "Oh I see dude, you're tired. Well why don't you go to sleep?" Avery whined again looking at America expectantly. America frowned trying to remember how England got the babies to sleep back at home. The soft sounds of England's voice echoed through his memories, he was just as bad, as a kid he too wouldn't sleep unless sung to "Oh I see you want me to sing. Now what was that song again?" America mused; he started to hum the tune from his head the words coming back to him.

"_Goodnight my Angel, time to close your eyes. And save those questions for another day." _Avery giggled finally content with hearing what he wanted "_I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say." _America kept his eyes closed trying in vain to keep the words in his head _"I promise__ I__ would never leave you, and you should know, I never will be far away." _ America opened his eyes not being able to remember the rest, but that was enough for Avery who was slowly dropping off to sleep in his father's arms. America placed him in his crib, stroking his hair he watched him fall asleep before sitting on his own bed heavily. He played with England's ring on a chain around his throat, sighing he curled up on the bed missing him.

"_Goodnight my Angel, now it's time to sleep." _England softly sang holding Tobias to his chest. "_And still so any things I want to say, remember all those songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on an Emerald bay." _Tobias yawned gazing sleepily up at his mother "_And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep. The waters cold and deep inside this mother's heart, you'll always be a part of me." _Gently he lay Tobias down in the crib as he slowly drifted off to sleep. "_Goodnight my Angel now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart __there will always be a part of me." _

With Tobias finally asleep, England curled up on America's side of the bed breathing in his scent from the pillow.

**YxK**

China smiled happily at the little Christmas outfit he had made for Japan; it was a very cute Santa dress, a very skimpy affair that would sure get him some sex. He knew Japan would look beautiful in it as he did in anything he wore, looking outside he saw his love training in the garden to lose the baby fat he had gained through pregnancy. China pouted he liked squishy Japan, to cuddle up to him at night and squeeze his little chubbiness but he'd support whatever the younger wanted to do. If his Kiku-chan wanted to lose weight regardless of how much he'd been told he was beautiful already then who was he to stop him.

Xiaolian wriggled slightly in her sleep, she was in China's sling around his chest listening to his heartbeat, China resisted hugging his doll-like daughter he didn't want to wake her up again.

"Yao-san I-" China hid the outfit hurriedly behind his back. "What was that?" Japan frowned seeing the flash of red.

"Nothing Kiku-chan. Why don't I make you something to drink-aru? You must be thirsty after your training." China said backing away.

Japan's curiosity grew he tried to peer around the Elder's back "Yao-san what was that? Prease tell me?"

China tapped his own nose coyly "Ah you'll ruin the surprise-aru."

Japan's eyes widened "Oh! Apologies Yao-san." He turned his back on China so he could escape to hide the gift. He shortly felt arms entwine around his waist, the absence of Xiaolian alerted him that she was put to bed.

"Your body is good-aru." China whispered.

Japan blushed "Arigato Yao-san but-Ah!" he cried out in shock as he was hoisted up into China's arms bridal style. China nuzzled him ignoring his soft protests.

_The seven seas are like my backyard Romance and plundering I manage holiday houses in India and Hong Kong (Fyu~) Tea is delicious_

_I'll keep going in a gentleman like fashion Being smart is important I'll show you my composure From the cradle to the grave._

_There are things I believe in Faeries, ghosts, curses magic My sarcasm is in good taste Laugh, laugh, go forward!_

**A.N: Thank you for your patience and for reviewing, PMing the works.**

**Arigato.**


	11. Chapter 11: We wish you a merry Xmas

**A.N: Dudes I totally love you all. For the love you gave me I'm returning it in this super awesome long chapter. And you have all made me laugh with your reviews, some of them cursing poor Obama, which was not my intention I swear! It was a complete mistake! I don't mind him at all and I seem to have single handily turned a bunch of teenagers against him. Whoops.**

**Merry Christmas all!**

**All spelling mistakes through speech are intentional due to accent.**

**Warning: Few swearing and fluffiness.**

**Key:**

**AxA = Alfred and Arthur**

**FxM = Francis and Mathew**

**YxK = Yao and Kiku**

**LxF = Ludwig and Feliciano**

**AxL = Antonio and Lovino**

**XxX = Time skip.**

Chapter 11: We wish you a merry Christmas.

_Everyone- Mina de utaou kurisumasu tsuoeba tanoshi kurisumasu suteki na paatii no hajimarisa!_

_America- We wish you a merry Christmas tonikaku hate ni kurisumasu~! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Maji juu ga kurisumasu karaa de woohoo! Biru mo ki mo ie mo mochiron kyou no keeki mo sa! Doudai? Oishisou darou?_

_England- Yosh! Tsugi wa ore no ban da We wish you a merry Christmas kazoku sorotte kurisumasu We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year Santa kuroosu wa sherii shuu ya ore no tsukatta Mince Pie daisuki nan da ze!_

**AxA & FxM**

America sighed running a hand through his hair, Avery whimpered he may have only been a few days old but he knew what he wanted and what he wanted wasn't his father. He wanted his mother and for some reason when he cried he wasn't there, he felt abandoned, rejected and left with his father instead. America waited for his boss to arrive he stroked Avery's hair hoping to silence him but it didn't really work Avery just whined trying to push him away. America looked down sadly at him "I know I'm not Mommy but you have to accept that I'm here instead." Avery whined again.

"Ah Alfred!" America looked up to see his boss walking towards him.

"Hey Boss. I got the…baby you wanted." America smiled bravely but his boss could see the pain in his eyes.

"Hey this won't take long, don't worry you can be home before Christmas." He smiled.

"Oh! Really? That's awesome!" America grinned his face lighting up. "Wow I can see my family!"

"Of course I wouldn't want to prise a man away from his loved ones at the most special time of year." His Boss laughed.

America nuzzled Avery "You hear that buddy you're gonna see Mommy again!" Avery made a little protesting whine. "Man you're such a grumpy little bastard." America pouted.

"May I?" America's Boss asked holding out his arms.

"Sure." America nodded. He handed Avery over to his Boss a little worried about his reaction to the unfamiliar man.

Annoyingly enough Avery giggled, he reached out to hold America's Boss' tie he pulled a little. "Aw he's cute." His Boss laughed, America's jaw dropped he tried everything to get the little sod to laugh but all he did was give him a look that resembled England's.

"Dude! How the hell did you do that? I've been trying to cheer him up for ages." America said a little annoyed.

"I guess I have a way with kids." His Boss laughed. "So shall we?"

America frowned "Shall we…what?"

His Boss pointed to his door "Go in my office of course!" he laughed.

"Ohhh!" America laughed "You know for a second there I thought you were going to say shall we make our own kids together!"

His Boss shook his head "I'd hate to live in your head Alfred, I really would." America laughed nervously as he followed him into the room, his Boss took his seat still holding Avery who had now satisfied himself by playing with the pen in America's Boss' pocket. "All I needed to bring you here was because we need to show the people proof of a new Nation's birth. First we must figure out a name for him."

"He has a name it's-"

"No, no." His Boss interrupted "I meant a country name like yours is America and your spouse's England."

"Oh." America thought for a little bit. "Well how about we let the people decide?"

(**A.N: Don't usually slip in Author's notes. But he****re we are. America means by "People" he means you lovely reviewers. So it's your time to get involved in my story, you can come up with the names of the twin's country names and the best one goes in the story. It could be separate like Canada and America o****r a together name like and but then you'll have to come up with an alternative name like Romano.**)

"That's a good idea." His Boss smiled "Not only will it help them to feel in control and involved but it'll also get them to believe that there are changes for the better."

"Totally Dude!" America grinned, his smile faded as his eyes drifted down to a slowly seeping black mark staining his Boss' white shirt. Avery looked up at his Father a guilty expression on his face and a black hand. He had obviously broken the pen. "A-and is that all Sir? I mean so then I can, ya know, leave?" he said hurriedly.

"Of course." His Boss handed out Avery back to his Father.

"Thanks Sir." America ran out the room as fast as possible.

His Boss raised his blazer seeing the stain "My best shirt too." He muttered. He had felt it as soon as it broke he just thought it impolite to say anything, after all Avery was only a baby.

America collapsed in his car giggling, "You naughty kid. I wonder if he noticed." Avery giggled with his Father waving his ink smudged hand around as if in victory.

**XxX**

England gently tucked up Sealand, Tobias had been put to bed hours ago the poor thing had been restless without his Father. It was Christmas Eve and he missed his lover, he lost hope of America returning now but it still didn't stop him tensing up every time he heard a car passing. Gazing out the window he watched the snowflakes fall past in the slight parting in the curtain, he sighed walking up to shut them properly, he stiffly held back his despair he wouldn't break down in front of the children, he refused to.

Kissing the two older children he bade them goodnight, Sealand gave a sleepy reply his Wingull slipping out of his hands. England tucked it back up into his arms before leaving. He smiled sadly as he shut the door, it had been so long since he hadn't shared Christmas with America and he knew it'd be a long, lonely Christmas.

He sat down by the fire, he finally let the tears go, they fell down his face not only was he missing Christmas with his love of his life but he'd miss his other baby's first Christmas too. He toyed with the slim band around his neck on a chain, he and America promised to trade rings so there would be a part of each other always with them. Crying softly England kissed the metal; it was warm like it had just come from America's finger previously. "Alfred, please come home." He whimpered. Tobias started crying from upstairs, England sighed, standing up he slowly walked upstairs but Tobias stopped crying. England froze on the stairs wondering whether he should continue up or go back down, but his fear got the best of him he rushed up the rest of the stairs wondering what had abruptly quietened his baby. Pressing his ear to the door he heard what sounded like soft murmuring, almost like singing. Edging the door open warily, he looked around the lowly lit room to see a dark figure holding his baby; he was silhouetted against the window that led onto the balcony. England gulped, he realised the intruder had gotten in through the window; the curtains blew in the breeze.

The person was softly singing to his baby sending chills down his spine as the familiar lullaby floated in the clear air "_I promise I would never leave you, and you should know, I will never be __far away." _ England crept up to the figure picking up the metal fire poker on his way past the fireplace.

Raising the poker above head height he crept up behind the intruder, he was about to bring it down on the intruder's head when he recognised a dark shape sticking up from its hair in a familiar way "Am-America?" he whispered 'shit' he silently cursed himself for giving himself away.

The figure spun around pulling him to his chest making him drop the poker with a clang "Babe." A soft husky laugh filled the Englishman's ears.

England's eyes welled up "Oh America!" He threw his arms around America's neck nuzzling into his throat, something started to wiggle against his chest "What on Earth?" he muttered pulling away a little.

"Oh Babe, open my coat I have a present for ya!" America grinned.

England squinted up at him suspiciously but he did as asked he unzipped his jacket, he pulled out a small wriggling bundle, it was warm and soft and smelt so beautifully familiar "Oh Avery! Welcome home little man! I missed you so much!" he fell to his knees cuddling the cute infant.

America watched the love of his life sob as he held his baby, Avery whimpered in concern he reached out to pat his mother's cheek lightly. America looked down into mirror blue eyes "Hey kid. Did ya miss me?" Tobias gurgled his answer.

America shut the balcony window before putting the babe in arms to bed. Tobias yawned sleepily, he rubbed his eyes as his Father hummed him to sleep. "Here Love." England whispered handing him the other twin. America put him to sleep as well then held out a hand for England to hold. Blushing England took it.

America laughed "Sweetie is that one of my t-shirts you're wearing?"

"N-no." England adjusted it trying to make it a little longer but America grabbed his hands.

"Don't, you've got lovely legs." He purred.

England slapped him lightly "Idiot." But he was smiling. Shyly he wound his arms around the taller's neck "Love. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." America murmured "Let's go to bed. Finally my bed won't be so cold." He smiled.

"Alfred let me warm you up." England purred into his ear.

America scooped him up in his arms "Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that then?" he grinned.

"I have an early Christmas present for you." England whispered licking and kissing America's neck.

"Does it involve that pretty mouth of yours?" America asked grinning wider.

"Better." England said softly.

"Well I can't keep you waiting can I?" America smirked; he swiftly walked to their bedroom kicking off his shoes on the way.

**XxX**

England woke up the next morning to the sound of soft snoring; opening his eyes he winced slightly at the bright light pouring through the curtains. The sun reflected off the snow causing snow blindness. He held his arm out to shield his eyes; he noticed slight bruising on his hand from where someone had squeezed too tightly when their fingers were laced together. Smiling happily to himself he held his hand to his chest America always laced their fingers together when making love but it seemed that the night before he didn't want to let go. He lightly kissed the marks gently.

He rolled over onto his tummy, propping himself on his elbows he watched America sleep. He made soft noises and muttered nonsense his cheeks flushed cutely. England laughed lightly he rested himself on America's chest, he brushed a stray lock off his face, he twirled a strand of the soft caramel hair around his finger.

America's eyes flickered open feeling the slight tugging of his hair and the small extra weight on his chest "Hey Baby have you been watching me sleep?" he smiled.

"Mm." England smiled sweetly; he trailed his fingers down America's cheek "For about ten minutes." England crawled off America a little, he went to get up but he was dragged back down.

"And where do you think you're going hmm?" America grinned "I wasn't aware that we had said good morning."

England gasped his cheeks colouring a little "And what do you mean by that?"

America rolled him over and caged him to the bed with his arms "You're going nowhere." He growled playfully.

"You arse let me-" America cut off England's curse with a kiss, England made a little mewling sound, that he'd later deny, as he ran his hands over America's back feeling the muscles of his bare back. England parted his lips for America's tongue to penetrate, he whimpered as their tongues danced.

The door was thrown open to reveal Sealand; he bounced up onto the bed completely oblivious of his parents struggling on the bed, one to remain making out and the other to stop it. "Mummy! Mummy! Can we open our presents now?"

"Hey Sea!" America grinned giving up on trying to get another kiss from England.

"Honestly, using tongues this time of the morning." England muttered to himself as he wiped his mouth.

"Hello Father!" Sealand grinned "Can we open our presents now?"

America shrugged "I don't see why not, we're both awake now." He smirked at England slyly who spluttered and looked away. Sealand ran away yelling Latvia's name loudly.

England sighed, Sealand's yelling has woken up Avery, Tobias slept like a rock much like his Father. Avery cried quietly but they gradually got louder, England got out of bed to tend to his baby. America straightened the pillows for when Sealand and Latvia came back in "Hey kids hop in." he patted the bed. Latvia shyly got in the bed next to him while Sealand clambered in excitedly almost knocking Latvia into America. "Sea wait a sec, wait until your mother gets back." He winced hoping Sealand didn't notice the slip of his tongue because despite Sealand calling England 'Mummy' he genuinely thought he was his older brother.

Sealand looked up at him "Mother?"

America gulped "Err…dude I never meant to…" he rubbed the back of his head nervously "But…me and Iggy…yeah we're your real parents. I only just found out myself recently."

Sealand looked at him frowning slightly "So…Finland and Sweden…aren't my real parents?"

"N-no…" America muttered "You see…err…in our Homelands we weren't quite so free as Sweden's. And Arthur got scared when he gave birth to you that he gave you up for adoption."

"Oh…" Sealand stared at the bedcovers thoughtfully, after a while he grinned "I'm glad!" he smiled "I guess you two really ARE my Mummy and Father after all huh?" he laughed.

America grinned relieved that the explanation went smoothly. England came back in holding Avery and Tobias to his chest "Peter did you have to be so loud?" he handed Tobias to America who nuzzled him. "Let me just go and feed them then you can open your presents."

Sealand sighed in boredom as he waited for England to come back, America was amusing himself by tickling Tobias' tummy who was giggling and trying to clasp his father's finger.

England came back upstairs after a while "Sorry about that." He said "The microwave's up the creek so I had to heat up the milk with the pan."

"Dude it's fine." America grinned holding out his hand for the other bottle, Tobias was giggling happily but Avery was frowning grumpily at being rudely awoken. "Come on Babe snuggle up with us."

"I love you Mummy." Sealand said hugging England.

"Oh. I love you too Peter. What's brought this cuteness on?" England asked confused.

Sealand just shrugged "I dunno…because I love you." He shyly buried his face in England's side. England smiled. He patted Sealand on the head "Present time!" he yelled excitedly. England shook his head fondly at his firstborn Avery whined for attention wanting to be fed.

Tobias had already latched onto the bottle no sooner had it merely touched his lips "Woah look at him go dude!" America laughed.

"Ease it away from him love he'll give himself hiccups." England said feeding Avery. Avery looked up at his Mother liking the way he smiled when he looked down at him.

"Dude he's totally putting it away here!" America laughed.

"Probably because he's a gluttonous git like you." England stated.

"Not cool! Tobi is an amazing baby! He's gonna be a Hero like his Daddy when he's older." America said playing with a lock of Tobias' hair his fingers brushed the mini Nantucket making him whine his face scrunching up. "Oops sorry dude." America laughed.

"I'm joking love. Don't get your boxers in a bunch." England laughed.

America grinned slyly "I'm not wearing any."

England frowned slightly "So you mean to tell me…right now you aren't wearing any clothes?"

"Uh-huh." America nodded.

"Well don't come crying to me when you catch a cold." He sighed. He unlike America had the sense to change into some pyjamas after their 'reunion' the night before. He noticed Latvia wasn't opening his presents unlike Sealand who had gotten paper everywhere even on the babies. "Why don't you open yours?" he asked him giving him a gentle nudge.

"Mine?" Latvia asked shyly.

"Yes you have some too dear; you are part of this family after all." England smiled kindly.

Latvia's eyes welled up slightly with happiness "Oh thank you Sir!" he opened the presents that Sealand had left by him. Sealand had somehow crawled down the bed dragging poor Latvia with him.

"Are you planning on putting any knickers on sometime today?" England asked sarcastically.

"Naw what's the point I'm having a shower in a minute anyway." America shrugged lying Tobias on the pillow, who kicked his legs his tummy filled with warm milk. Sealand popped up wrapping paper stuck to his hair and face. "Ha Babe look at Sea he's almost gift wrapped."

England laughed lightly "Honestly Peter you're bloody hopeless." He placed Avery in his father's lap then crawled up to his oldest son to peel off the paper. He kissed each little red mark the cello tape had caused.

"Babe you're such a good mother. You look sexy being all maternal." America grinned; England blushed slightly while Sealand played with his toys ignoring his parents. "Oh yeah Matt's coming 'round with the kid. Ya know family Christmas and all."

England's face darkened "And I suppose that bloody frog's coming too. Well there goes my plans to cook I am not having him complain about my cooking-"

"Babe." America murmured pressing a finger to England's lips "Shh. Just do what makes you happy. You wanna cook then cook." England blushed a little with pride. "Now come over here so I can kiss you."

England crawled over to America planting a kiss on his lips "Ew. Gross." Sealand complained wrinkling his nose.

"Oh sod off, you'll do it too when you're older." England said.

Sealand giggled "Ner-uh."

America laughed "Uh-huh."

"Ner-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"When you're finished." England sighed lightly slapping America's shoulder.

He laughed "We're done."

"Right well I'm going to take a shower." England stood up swiftly despite the ache in his lower body. "And I'll bathe the twins." He said scooping them up.

"Dude wait!" America yanked off the bed sheet tumbling the other two boys onto the floor; he followed the laughing Brit, wrapping the sheet around his waist. "Babe?"

**XxX**

"Bonjour mon Amie!" England growled to himself at the loud French coming from the doorway of the front door, America had opened the door while England prepared the dinner.

"Come in dudes, Iggy's in the kitchen." He said stepping out the way.

"Not makin' dinner I 'ope." France laughed.

England snorted hearing the insult "Yes and come in here and I'll ram this spud up your arse." He muttered angrily to himself while gripping a rather large potato.

"Dude take a seat I'll check on Iggy." America's voice trailed into the kitchen "I'll just see how he's getting on in there."

England muttered still to himself unaware of a person silently entering the kitchen, he jumped as two hands wandered across his hips "That had better be you America or else I'm going to use this potato peeler for circumcision." He threatened.

"Babe it's me." America laughed "Do you think I'd let France have his way with you? No your butt's mine." He growled possessively, he lightly pinched England's butt making him gasp.

"Alfred! Don't! What if someone comes in?" He protested.

"And what would they see huh?" America murmured huskily, he started to nibble England's ear making him squirm and blush lightly "All they'll see is two men in love."

England moaned as America slid his hand under the apron to tease his nipple through his shirt. America smirked; he swiftly unbuttoned his shirt to touch the little hardening nub. England arched slightly feeling America's groin press into his lower back. "Al…Alfred s-stop it." He panted.

"Why?" America murmured sucking on his throat "Are you getting hard?"

"N-not yet." England whimpered shaking in suppressed pleasure.

"Honhonhon what naughty boys you two are, leaving moi and Canadien in ze ozer rume while you two get loving in 'ere"

England pushed back from the sink wriggling out of America's embrace "Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing here frog? You were told to stay in the sodding living room!"

France smirked "Oui but I would 'ave missed zis beautiful sight of you two togezer."

England cheeks flared up "Bugger off you sodding twat!"

France laughed "Oh you are simply adorable." He elegantly sauntered into the kitchen "I only wanted to know if you needed 'elp."

England growled menacingly "I would never accept help from the likes of you!"

France faked a weary sigh "Ah but zat is too bad. I know of your culinary skills, (or lack thereof) and so I was going to offer my-Ah- experience shall we say? Or per'aps talent?"

England snarled grabbing the previous large potato "Right! If you don't bloody leave I'm going to shove this right up your-"

"ANYway, come on France!" America cut in; he swiftly heaved the Frenchman over one shoulder in a fireman's lift as he took him out the kitchen and away from the wrath of England.

"Honhonhon what a strong boy you are! Big brother France is pleased." France purred "Such nice muscular arms too. Mmm and what a derrière."

"Pervert." England muttered turning back to his potatoes.

Sealand came skipping in clutching his new stuffed Zorua "Mummy we're hungry."

England smiled "Well have a piece of fruit, I don't want you ruining your appetite, you won't eat your dinner."

"Aw can't we have a scone?" Sealand pouted.

"Well I suppose, but only one." England sighed giving up. Sealand cheered happily as he grabbed a scone each for him and Latvia, he ran off excitedly. England smiled the little git certainly knew how to be cute while holding a stuffed toy.

America gently stroked Avery's hair, he was fast asleep in his father's arms, Tobias however was gurgling excitedly as he looked up at his uncle he was curious about why he looked like his father but didn't have the same voice. They were both dressed up in cute little elf outfits that America had brought back for them along with something suggestive for England. France sighed in boredom he stopped cooing over Aurelian's little hiccupping attack ages ago and now the babe was fast asleep in his Moses basket from the excitement. "What iz taking zat man so long? I'm bored and I want to annoy 'im some more."

Canada glanced at America who looked up sharply "Please Francis don't."

France smiled patting his head "I'm joking mon chéri."

Avery woke up whimpering "Awww man!" America groaned "Have you crapped again Ave? Damn, knew I'd have to clean you up one day." he looked quite pale at the thought. England usually did that sort of stuff; he was so quick and thorough that America believed he had diaper changing superpowers.

France smiled "Let uncle do it."

America gave him a grateful grin "Thanks dude." He handed Avery over to the Frenchman "The stuff's in the downstairs bathroom."

France nodded "Oui."

America peered in the basket to stroke his nephew's chubby cheek "Dude he totally looks like France doesn't he?" he said.

Canada nodded "Yes. Um…Tobias looks so much like you Alfred." He said shyly.

"Yeah I know I was worried it'd hurt Iggy at first, ya know, emotionally and stuff but he seems pretty cool with it." America shrugged.

Canada looked over at the two older children playing by the fire "Why are Latvia and Sealand here all the time now?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Well it's because Sea is my kid and I think Latty has a thing for him." America answered. Latvia oblivious to the other two blushed as Sealand touched his hand by accident.

"Yeah…" Canada smiled, and then the penny dropped. "W-wait! What do you mean Sealand is your kid?"

America laughed "Sealand is the first male pregnancy Nation born but he was given up by Iggy. I only just found out myself y'know." He looked at Canada thoughtfully "I guess that means you're his uncle dude!"

Canada sighed as America just laughed "Alfred you're such an idiot."

England walked in "Okay everything's cooking and-where's the Frog?" he asked looking around.

America answered "Gone to change the kid's diaper."

"Oh." England sat down next to America he looked in the basket and saw Aurelian in there "Th-that's the twat's baby!" Canada cleared his throat "And of course Canada's." England smiled trying to hide his distress "Naturally he's adorable b-because you are." He laughed nervously. He grabbed the front of America's shirt yanking him until they were nose to nose "Which baby is he changing?"

"Avery. Why? What's the matter?" America asked going slightly cross eyed.

"Ah!" England threw him backwards "My baby is in the hands of a sodding pervert!" he screeched running out the room. Canada and America just exchanged a look.

Bursting open the bathroom door England was met with the sight of France cleaning up Avery's bottom. "What are you doing?" he growled.

France smiled warmly "Why so suspicious Angleterre? I'm just cleaning up your baby zat is all! Poor I'Amerique seemed ill at ze thought." He answered.

England narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Well okay but never do it again."

France sighed "Angleterre we are family now non? So why don't we put aside our differences for today."

England scowled "Fine."

**XxX**

America slumped backwards in his chair; they were all at the dining room table waiting for England to turn up with the dinner. He picked up the fork playing boredly with it, his stomach let of a loud growl at the smell of the cooking dinner wafting in from the kitchen. France yawned flicking a strand of tinsel around; Canada however was helping Sealand build a Lego house. Latvia was reading his new book on English fables, even though it was in Latvian he still struggled with some of the English names poking France he held out the book. "Sir? What does this word say?" he asked shyly.

France glanced over "Which one mon chéri?" Latvia pointed to it. "Ah! I think it says Cam-a-lot? Cam-e-lot?"

"Camelot." America said staring up at the ceiling "It's said like CamAlot but spelt CamElot."

Latvia smiled "Paldies."

America ruffled his hair "No worries."

England came in opening the door with his hip "Sorry for the wait. But I'm sure you'll love it, leave it to an Englishman to make a bloody wonderful Christmas dinner." He said cheerfully.

"I'm surprised you haven't used the word 'spiffing'." America grinned.

"Oh spiff off no English person says that, it's just a stereotype word you yanks use for us." England frowned; he placed the two meals in front of Sealand and Latvia "Anyway help me bring out the rest."

America mock saluted getting to his feet, England rolled his eyes pushing him into the kitchen.

Sealand gently placed his half built house on the floor "Can you help me after?" he asked Canada.

Canada nodded "Sure."

America kicked the door open causing England to scold him from the kitchen "Dudes! Grubs up!" he placed the plates in front of Canada and France accidently spilling some gravy on France's lap "Oops sorry dude." Kneeling down he licked it off, France gave Canada a perverted look which Canada answered by looking away a scowl on his face. He huffily folded his arms. America stood up grinning "Can't waste Iggy's good gravy." He sat down not noticing France's sudden grin and Canada's pout. England placed the last two plates down on the table before America and his own seat "Dude let's eat!" America cheered happily.

France warily took a forkful expecting bland, tasteless food. He realised everyone, even little Latvia were staring at him as if awaiting approval, England's body seemed tense his face showing slight hope. France chewed thoughtfully a little unnerved at being put on the spot. "It's good." He said surprised after a few minutes.

England laughed triumphantly "See? I told you no one is better than an Englishman at cooking Christmas dinners!"

America nodded cheerfully "You got that right Babe!"

**XxX**

England sat stiffly on the couch he was too uncomfortable to sit cuddled up to America like Canada was to France. "By ze way I'Amerique we still 'ave yet to give you your presents." France said his hand stroking Canada's hip subconsciously.

Sealand turned away from the movie he was watching to look at France "For us too right?"

France laughed "Oui of course!"

Amerce smiled "You didn't have to."

France waved his hand nonchalantly "Ah but we did!"

England pouted huffily folding his arms "But we didn't get you anything."

America pulled the Brit to him "Actually we did, I sorted it all out ages ago Babe."

"So nice of you to tell me." England said sarcastically.

"Well with everything happening it kinda slipped my mind." America laughed nervously.

"Bloody fool." England said huffily.

America nuzzled his cheek against England's hair "Babe you're so cute." England grumbled to himself muttering about soppy Americans.

"And…um…Al…w-we really liked what you brought us too. B-but how did you know my size?" Canada asked shyly.

America grinned "oh that's easy! I just had this chick measure me and take away half of all that, I mean I AM more muscular then you Bro!"

Canada pouted "B-but that's mean! I'm not that thin!"

America laughed "Honestly I have no idea how everyone keeps mistaking us for each other I mean I'm obviously the better looking one!"

Canada threw a pillow at him "You meanie!"

England smirked picking it up and bashing America over the head with it "Well done Canada someone else besides me needs to stand up to him." Canada giggled cutely making France smile.

"Dude! Not Cool!" America pouted throwing the pillow back at Canada.

"No." he yelped.

France caught it before it struck "Don't worry mon chéri, I won't let anyone 'urt you." He murmured tilting Canada's face up to his.

"I know." He smiled gazing into the French man's eyes.

America made gagging sounds while England stuck his tongue out in disgust "My thoughts exactly." He muttered.

"And by ze way I'Amerique I really like ze outfit too." France winked peering over the top of Canada's head.

America stopped pretending to throw up to stick his thumb up at France "Yeah I told you British police officer uniforms were sexy didn't I?" he grinned.

England spluttered in shock "What?"

"Um…but why did it have to be a female's one?" Canada asked his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Because I thought France would appreciate it more." America answered.

France leered "Oui I do."

"Such a pervert." England sighed.

Canada wriggled out of the laughing French man's grip to get the presents, Sealand could only hold on to the puppy dog look for so long after all, England tried to pull out of America's grip too but failed miserably. He came back handing a present each to Latvia and Sealand then nervously handed one to America "It's to the both of you." He said smiling.

England watched America tear open the present excitedly, he grinned holding them up. England's eyes widened they were two pretty little white dress shirts, very much like America wore when he was a babe in England's arms. They were each decorated with a pretty little ribbon at the throat, one green, one blue. England bit his lip "I-I love them thank you very much."

Canada beamed a sunny smile "They were Francis' idea!"

England pulled the blue one to his chest "Thank you." He murmured closing his eyes. "My little America." He whispered.

America watched him, concern written over his face "You alright Babe?"

"Of course." England smiled but America saw the hint of tears bead underneath his lashes.

Sealand grabbed England's trouser leg "Mummy, Mummy look! I finally got a Pelipper! He can keep Wingull and Zorua company!" he noticed England's tears "What's wrong Mummy?"

England smiled opening his eyes "Nothing love. So what did you get nice?"

"This!" Sealand waved it in the air.

England noticed Latvia was clutching a plush brown dog looking completely content "Oh how cute may I see them? Yours too Latvia?" Shyly Latvia handed it over while Sealand reluctantly handed over Pelipper. England searched under every bit, peering under every limb and feeling along the stitching.

"Err…Babe? What'cha doin'?" America asked curious of England's behaviour.

"Hmm? Looking for hidden cam-I err…mean seeing if they're machine washable." England laughed nervously.

"Aaaand ya couldn't just look at the tag?" America said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh y-yes silly me! Ahahaha!" England laughed falsely.

"I am not zat much of a pervert." France muttered. England gave him a disbelieving look. "Fine zen do what you will." France shrugged "See if I care."

England eventually handed them back "They seem fine." He said sounding a little too disappointed for America's liking.

**XxX**

France and Canada stood on the doorstep it was finally time to go, the kids already in bed "Goodbye." Canada smiled holding Aurelian close to him underneath his shirt.

France grabbed America and gave him a huge kiss "Aurevoir I'Amerique." He smiled.

America laughed nervously "Yeah err…see ya." He swiftly placed a foot in front of England blocking his path to France.

Canada patted America on the shoulder "See you around Brother."

America rolled his eyes "Get here." He pulled Canada into a hug making him squeak in alarm "Dude you're such an idiot."

Canada blushed stuttering slightly as he hugged his brother. France swiftly grabbed England planting a huge kiss on his lips; England pushed him away his face darkening to a lethal expression. France grinned patting him on the head "Oh Angleterre."

"Piss off you bloody frog." He hissed.

America ruffled Canada's hair "Take care of yourself bro."

Canada nodded "I will." France laughed neatly dodging out the way of England's kick. "Come on Francis." Canada said after hugging England goodbye.

England waved "Don't hesitate to visit us anytime."

France leered "Well if you-"

"Home." England commanded "Now."

France pouted making Canada giggle. "Don't worry." He threw France over a shoulder showing the strength of his brother "I'll take him home."

France blew a kiss to the two blondes, America laughed blowing one back "Don't bloody encourage him!" England yelped.

Finally once they were gone, England collapsed on the sofa "I'm shattered love."

America sat next to him "Babe you did well. You didn't try to strangle France at all."

England shut his eyes "Regardless it doesn't mean I'm friends with him."

America stroked his hair "I'd be freaked out if you did 'cause there's obviously something wrong with you."

England laughed "You fool. For that you can carry me to bed."

America nodded "Sure Babe, you don't weigh a thing anyway." And thus ended the…European? Ish Christmas.

**YxK**

China sneaked around Japan who was fast asleep cuddled under the futon; he tripped over Xiaolian's carrier almost falling on the floor, catching himself in time he looked around to see if he woke up Japan. "Goupi, that was close." Japan murmured softly in his sleep, he turned over squeezing China's pillow to his chest. Breathing out in relief, China crept back into the kitchen narrowly smacking into Xiaolian's crib "Aiyaa. Ta ma de that hurt." He cursed. He slapped a hand over his mouth listening for any sign of his lover stirring or the baby. Hearing nothing unusual but soft noises of slumber he continued his journey.

He almost screamed at the sight of Hong Kong sitting at the table reading a book by torchlight. "What the hell are you doing here-aru?" he hissed.

Hong Kong raised his head slowly "I live here." He shrugged.

China mentally cursed himself for wanting to spend Christmas together in his House "I meant in the kitchen-aru."

Hong Kong looked at the book in his hand then at the torch, he looked back at China with a look of 'what do you think I'm doing?' on his face. "Let me rephrase that." China gritted his teeth "What are you doing in the kitchen reading at this hour-aru?"

Hong Kong stared at him for a little while before answering "Taiwan was asleep and she'd wake up if I read in her room so I came down here." He stated.

China groaned "So why didn't you go in YOUR room-aru?"

"Ain't been in there for years." Hong Kong shrugged "What's the point? I'm with Taiwan now."

China felt like banging his head of the refrigerator, in fact he felt it calling him saying 'Come on it makes more sense than getting through to him' "Why is it you never show emotion-aru?" China threw his hands up in surrender "Forget it." Hong Kong shrugged returning to his book. "You'll damage your eyes reading by torchlight-aru." China said getting a glass from out the cupboard.

"I already have to wear glasses." Hong Kong muttered.

"And why aren't you wearing them-aru?" China argued.

"Yes Mama." Hong Kong muttered sarcastically.

China scowled at him before drinking his water, "Pain in the ass-aru." He muttered washing up his glass. "Yīnggélán is to blame." He turned back to the stoic teenager "I'm going back to bed. Don't stay up too late-aru. It's Christmas tomorrow."

Hong Kong nodded "I know." China rolled his eyes, leaving he stuck his tongue out at the back of the younger's head. "Saw that."

"Oh whatever-aru." China huffed.

Returning back into his room he saw Japan had shuffled up into his (warm) side of the bed leaving China to have the now cold side. The covers were wrapped around the smaller like a cocoon, China stumbled over Xiaolian's crib as he picked his way over to the bed, thankfully she slept deeply like her mother. Once she was out she was out, Japan was like it too, it took a lot to wake the younger Asian up as China had come to know. Kneeling on the bed he gently shook Japan "Kikuuuu, Oyaji wants some covers." He murmured.

Japan just answered with a soft snore. China sighed "I'd hate you but you're too cute-aru." He decided to take matters into his own hands; he felt around the cocooned body hoping to find the end of the covers but Japan was wrapped up so tightly China couldn't even feel HIM let alone the end. It was like a large round body with a narrow delicate face peering out the top.

Somehow Japan had even wrapped his head so it hooded over it just revealing his peaceful face, China dropped his head down onto his padded lover in exasperation. "Why do I bother-aru?" he mumbled into the padding. Struggling again with the duvet cover he tried to pull it out from Japan, in the end he gave up and went to get another one out the cupboard. Snuggling up to Japan he fell asleep cuddled into his caterpillar of a fiancé.

**XxX**

Japan woke up the next morning to find he was trapped in the confines of the bed covers, he wriggled a little. Yelping he rolled off the bed across the floor, China woke up to see Japan on his back wriggling like a caterpillar trying to get up. Grinning he got out of bed, straddling the plushie Japan he laughed "Need help-aru?"

Japan opened his eyes blushing slightly "H-hai. But how did this happen?"

China nuzzled his nose against the smaller's "You were being cute again-aru. You wrapped yourself up like an egg roll. You look like a caterpillar-aru."

Japan stuttered his cheeks flushing "B-but why was I on your side? If I roll over you're there to stop me from fawring."

China kissed his nose lightly "You stole my side of the bed as well as the covers-aru. I would of froze if I hadn't gone out to get another."

"Apologies Yao-san, I-"

China shook his head cutting off the apologetic Nation "No, no don't be sorry! You were too cute to disturb-aru."

Japan smiled happily "Well um…" he looked up at him hopefully "Yao-san can you help me?" China nodded he got off Japan to help untangle him from the covers.

"Arigato, Yao-san." Japan said in relief once China had finally helped him out of his cocoon, he blushed slightly "I'm finally free."

China stroked his hair "And you are now a pretty butterfly-aru!" he pulled him into a hug "Shall I break in your new body?"

Japan shyly played with China's hair which he left loose for bed "H-hai can we have morning sex?"

China smirked "Shi! But please put on your gift." Japan tilted his head as China handed him a neatly wrapped present.

Opening it he gasped as silk and lace tumbled onto his lap. Japan blushed "It's so pretty. Arigato." He dashed off into the bathroom.

China waited patiently for him when he came back out he felt his jaw drop. Japan clung to the doorframe shyly, his cheeks dusted with a pretty pink. He wore the white silken stockings held up by a garter hooked around his narrow hips. His rear was decked in girl's panties that were an intricate silk and a vibrant red colour. On top he had a red corset that was trimmed with white lace around the chest and the bottom. Around his pale throat he wore a red choker with a little cat bell on it. He had white cat ears on his head contrasting beautifully with his black hair, a white tail decorated with a large red bow and a bell in the middle twitched as he slid out from the doorway.

"So sexy." China exhaled not realising he had held his breath.

Japan blushed kneeling on the floor next to him "Y-Yao-san is it a-alright?"

"Better! You look so much more sexier than I could have ever imagined-aru!" China grabbed his hands "Shall I make love to you now-aru?"

"H-hai." Japan blushed.

**XxX**

Hong Kong yawned, he wondered what had woken him up, sitting up he saw Taiwan giggling into her bed covers "What are you laughing at?" he muttered.

She giggled "You can hear Nihon and Big Brother."

Hong Kong frowned slightly, he listened to the soft noises from the next room, it sounded like whimpers "Are you sure that's not Xiaolian awake?" he said in disbelief.

"No Jia listen." Taiwan tutted "Listen hard."

And so he did, sure enough he could hear China huskily murmuring to Japan and Japan moaning softly, China's name being uttered breathily. "Oh Mei." He sighed "That's just wrong."

Taiwan giggled "I think it's cute."

Hong Kong shrugged "You would."

She giggled again "Jia I wonder what they're doing?"

Hong Kong looked at her boredly "I think you already know that."

"No." she pushed him lightly "I meant what position."

Hong Kong shook his head "Pervert."

Taiwan threw off the covers "Come on it's Christmas!" she bounced out the bed excitedly, Hong Kong stretched a little before following her.

**XxX**

"Done now?" Hong Kong asked monotonously as China walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? What are you talking about-aru?" he frowned.

Hong Kong shrugged "You were having sex. You made Mei giggle like a spastic yaoi fan girl." Taiwan slapped him around the back of the head.

"H-how do you know that?" China blushed slightly a little glad Japan wasn't there he was shy enough without being humiliated by those two.

Hong Kong pointed to Taiwan who pouted "What? I wanted to hear Nihon. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes!" China yelped "Why did you want to hear Kiku-aru?"

"Because he's soooo cute!" Taiwan squealed "He's even cuter making those sweet sounds."

China pinched the bridge of his nose "Aiyaa." He softly uttered in annoyance.

Just as soon as China couldn't think anything could get worse Korea marched into the kitchen "Aniki!" he hugged him from behind "Where's Japan?"

"Cleaning and dressing Xiaoli-aru." China answered wriggling a little "And get off me-aru!"

Japan entered the kitchen holding Xiaolian, she was wearing a cute red bow in her hair and a red all in one baby grow that had a picture of Hello Kitty on in Reindeer antlers, a red nose and brown overalls. Korea let go off China hurriedly he scooted over to Japan "Can I…hold her?" he asked blushing slightly.

Japan nodded gratefully "Hai." He gently placed her into Korea's arms; she was sucking on a pink pacifier. She looked up at him with large golden brown eyes the same shade as China's but filled with the warmth of Japan's. Korea smiled at her cuteness "She's so adorable."

China pouted "Of course she is. My cute Kiku birthed her-aru." Japan blushed slightly as he prepared a bottle for his daughter, Hong Kong hoisted himself up to sit on the kitchen counter, China shot him a look "Don't sit up there-aru." He nagged.

Hong Kong just shrugged "There's no harm." He muttered.

Taiwan peered over Korea's shoulder cooing over Xiaolian "Aw wook at the wittle baby." She cooed. "Jia I want a baby."

For the first time in China's life he saw fear flicker across Hong Kong's face "No." he stated simply.

"Meanie" Taiwan pouted.

Japan yawned as he made up a bottle for his daughter, he was still a little sleepy and a little tired from China's enthusiasm earlier that morning "Would you like to feed her?" he asked Korea.

Korea looked at him hopefully "Can I? Really?"

Japan smiled happy to see his eagerness "Hai, but you have to hold her right so she doesn't choke, I'll show you."

Korea nodded eagerly "Thank you!" China rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before fixing his and Japan's breakfast as Japan showed Korea how to give their daughter hers.

**XxX**

While China prepared Christmas dinner Japan sat under the Kotatsu that China had installed for him teaching Hong Kong how to successfully draw Manga, Taiwan helped China in the kitchen while Korea looked after Xiaolian. He gazed into her huge eyes that were filled with happiness, they were so like China's and yet so unlike his. Xiaolian reached out a little her hands opening and closing cutely. Korea tilted his head in curiosity, she giggled slightly. Xiaolian's eyes flickered over to Korea's curl, she wanted to pull on it but it was out of reach.

Korea's Korean Spirit bounced down a little in confusion over what the tiny infant wanted and that was enough for her to grab it. Korea gasped as Xiaolian pulled on Korean Spirit excitedly, she squealed with happiness as she made Korea whimper slightly. He tried to prise her little hand off it but every time he'd try to touch the curl it'd make him feel a jolt of pleasure that'd render him helpless.

Japan looked up hearing Korea's whimpering, he gasped "Kankoku-kun apologies!" he scrabbled to his feet to help the helpless teen. He gently pulled Korean Spirit out of Xiaolian's fist while attempting to distract her with a small plush Shinatty Chan doll. It worked she took the doll finally freeing Korea from his discomfort. Japan bowed "Gomen Kankoku-kun I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry it was an accident." Korea grinned "She doesn't know what it means."

Japan smiled in gratitude "Arigato." Xiaolian gurgled happily as she squeezed the little doll in her hands.

China bounced into the room "Pizza's done! Then we can watch movies-aru!"

Hong Kong looked bored at the prospect "Suppose."

China shot him a look "We're doing it."

Japan smiled "That sounds wonderful, Yao-san." He placed a hand on his arm "We could show Xiaolian her first Christmas."

China smiled softly but his face fell into a pout "I think we should have gone to your House though because Christmas trees are illegal here-aru."

Japan shook his head "It doesn't matter Yao, you've already made this place beautiful enough a tree would ruin it."

China's eyes sparkled with happiness "Really-aru?"

"Rearry." Japan nodded.

China pulled Japan into a tight hug "Oh Kiku you really know how to make me happy-aru!"

Japan hugged him with his free arm the other containing Xiaolian "Yao-san." He murmured fondly.

"Hate to break up the moment but when are we having our pizza?" Hong Kong said cutting through the soft magical glow.

China pulled away slightly shooting a look at his younger brother "Now of course-aru."

Taiwan, who had snuck in as soon as she sensed male affection, pulled on Hong Kong's sleeve "Soooo cute!" she cooed. Hong Kong rolled his eyes as he gently unhooked her hand from his arm.

Sitting around the dining table the adults ate their pizzas while Xiaolian was lying on her Mother's lap gurgling happily as she gazed around at the pretty paintings on the ceiling. "This is very good." Japan mumbled through a mouthful.

"Thank you!" China grinned.

Xiaolian looked at her Mother curiously, she squealed a little for his attention. Japan looked down at her "What's wrong Xiaolian?" she happily blew bubbles in answer while making small gurgling noises. "Are you hungry?" Japan murmured. Xiaolian's eyes crossed slightly as she gazed at the huge bubble she blew, Japan popped it making her giggle, he put a little of the pizza sauce on his finger and let her suck it off. Xiaolian squealed in excitement at the unfamiliar taste, she reached out gurgling cutely "Want some more?" Japan asked. She squealed her answer, Japan laughed lightly as he fed her more pizza sauce.

China leaned over noticing sauce on Japan's cheek; he licked him shocking him "Y-Yao-san!"

China grinned "Shi wo de ai-aru?"

"Warn me next time." Japan said shyly poking him.

Xiaolian curiously watched her parents display affection; she wanted a little attention herself so she tugged on her mother's sleeve. Japan looked down "What's wrong Xiaolian?" he asked lifting her up. She gurgled happily as she waved her arms about.

China nuzzled the other side of her cheek "So kawaii-aru." He cooed. Xiaolian giggled as her father rubbed his cheek against hers, Japan smiled at his cute little daughter, and he felt so happy he had finally had her even though it took a slight toll on his health. He suffered more back pain and he was more exhausted but as he held her he felt it was worth it, he'd suffer a thousand back pains so he could have this feeling. The feeling of holding your own child against your heart and seeing its love for you glow from its very eyes.

Japan lightly brushed his finger over Xiaolian's nose making her sneeze at the tickly feel; she blinked in shock at her own force from the sneeze then began to giggle cutely. China laughed tickling her legs, she squealed excitedly reaching out to clasp her Father's sleeve. Japan smiled, he paused to look at something sticking out of her hair, it was a tiny curl much like her Father's in his ponytail. "Yao-san look." He flicked the curl making her whine a little.

"Oh she has Baba's curl-aru." China grinned "Sooo cute!" he nuzzled her making her giggle again.

Japan smiled shyly looking down "Yao-san I'm happy that you rove our daughter so much."

China tilted his head up to his level "Of course I do, she came from the most prettiest Nation in the world-aru."

Japan blushed "Arigato Yao-san." China pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

**XxX**

The night was drawing to a close, Japan exhausted finally retired to bed. China gently sang to their daughter putting her to sleep "Maybe when she's older…" Japan yawned "We could count sheep with her."

China nodded "Shi like I did with you-aru."

"Hai." Japan nodded sleepily "Mmm I'm sleepy." He mumbled.

China cooed softly as Japan rubbed his eyes with both of his fists, looking down he watched Xiaolian do the same "Sooo kawaii-aruu." He whispered. Stroking her hair he watched her fall asleep, turning around he went to say say something to Japan but he too had fallen asleep cuddling China's panda. "Awww." He smiled. Creeping over to the bed he gently loosened Japan's arms so the panda could wriggle away, he softly nudged the panda down the bed so he could wriggle up to his little Asian. Japan mumbled in his sleep but China couldn't understand, it was in Japanese. He snuggled into the cute Japanese man smiling happily.

**LxF & AxL**

Germany rolled over onto his back sensing the bed was empty, opening his eyes he noticed a lump in the bottom of the bed steadily coming up the bed. It was either one of his dogs or Italy, the lump slumped on the pillows a red ahoge poking out the duvet "Boing." Came a little sleepy voice slightly muffled by the material. Smiling slightly Germany lifted the covers to see two huge amber eyes gazing sleepily up at him "Ciao."

"Guten Morgen." Germany gently pulled Italy up further on the pillows.

"'M sleepy." Italy mumbled snuggling into the blond.

"Then go back to sleep sveetheart." Germany said stroking his hair.

"'Kay." Italy nuzzled into his chest happily.

Prussia grinned as the dogs nudged his pockets for treats "Hey guys vant a walk?" the dogs barked happily "Yeah? Follow me." He crept upstairs Aster, Blackie and Berlitz running after him.

"Gilbert." Austria came out of the bathroom with Gilbertra fast asleep in his arms "Vhat are you doing?"

Prussia cackled softly "Shh." He placed his hand on the door handle to Germany's room; the dogs pressed their noses to the wood their butts moving with the force of their wagging tails. "Do you wanna walkies?" Prussia cooed, the dogs barked happily "Go get Vater!" he burst open Germany's door, they barked running into Germany's room.

"GILBERT!" Germany yelled. Prussia cackled as his brother protested and Italy squealed while the dogs bounded over them. Germany grunted trying to push his heavy German Shepard off him. She ignored him sitting promptly on his crotch "Ah Mein balls"

Italy wriggled free from Blackie and Berlitz's assault "Germany are you okay?"

"Nein." He groaned "I hope you weren't planning on more children."

Italy giggled "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Aster licked Germany in response to him pushing her off him "Do you three vant a walk by any chance?" he sighed.

They barked happily, Italy giggled "Yeah Germany let's take them on a Christmas walk."

"Ja I guess." Germany muttered then he was re-assaulted by all three dogs again bouncing on and licking him.

**XxX**

Germany clicked the leashes on the dogs as Italy strapped Elfriede into her Pushchair; she was fast asleep unaware that she was going out despite being bundled up warmly. "She'll be fine right Luddy?" Italy asked nervously.

"Ja. You know me if I thought it vasn't safe for her I'd keep her behind."

Italy smiled "Oh like that time when we went to Russia!"

Germany looked uncomfortable, okay so Italy almost got hit by a tank but that wasn't his fault he saved him in the end "That vas training und I didn't love you this much back then. In fact you pissed me off…"he muttered looking away.

Italy's face fell "But…you love me now? Right?"

Germany blushed "Ja, you know I do. And besides you didn't love me then either."

Italy smiled "Not at first, Germany scared me but…you reminded me of someone else…" he looked down "Holy Rome." He whispered but his face brightened "And besides I've always loved you! Especially when I saw you with no shirt on! Wow! I was in the bathroom for an hour. A whole hour to mastur-"

"Yes thank you Italy, that's enough information." Germany interrupted, his cheeks reddened slightly.

Italy ran outside pushing the pushchair along "Vait! You forgot your coat!" Germany called out; he followed the sounds of happy 've'ing' and chattering.

Turning a corner he saw Italy talking to an old woman who was cooing over Elfriede "And sometimes she burps so cutely. It's like a hiccup! Her father does the same noise after too much beer! It's amazing!"

Germany yanked the coat on Italy "Don't run off without your jacket! You could catch a cold you dumkophe you've not long ago left the hospital und-"

"But Germany that was two months ago!" Italy whined.

"Nein! It vasn't that long ago! It was five veeks ago. You left when Elfriede was three veeks old!" Germany argued, he buttoned up Italy's coat huffily.

"Boo. Don't worry Germany! I'm fine!" Italy chirped.

Germany sighed looking up into Italy's eyes "I worry about you because I don't vant you to get hurt." He cupped Italy's face "Ich liebe dich Italien."

Italy smiled his eyes gazing into Germany's their lips inching closer "Te amo." He whispered. Their eyes started to close as they got closer.

"Aww public displays of affection!"

Germany leaped back away from Italy "Vhat the Hell?"

"Hungary!" Italy embraced her happily. Germany apologised to the star struck old woman, it wasn't every day she saw two good looking men show such affections in front of her. Hungary suspiciously tried to craftily slip something square and camera looking back into her handbag as Italy hugged her while chattering happily in her ear. Probably about pasta. Or Germany. Or both actually. "And then Germany ATE the pasta!" Italy laughed happily, Hungary laughed with him she had no idea what the joke was but she thought she'd humour him. After all it was a strange De Ja Vu "_And then Ho__ly Rome ATE the pasta!"_ A small high voice echoed through her thoughts.

Italy was so cute back then as a Chibi and Germany was really know different now than when he was Holy Rome, what with his social awkwardness and accidentally hurting or scaring Italy. She looked at the tall blond checking on his daughter to see if she was wrapped up warmly, she sort of wished they were young again. Back in a time where she'd slip advice to the small blond and watch him run around after the little red head, where she would have little Italy sit on her lap and dress up in her clothes. It was a wonderful time where she had to beat a horny Frenchman and Prussian off her Austria.

But now she was here, her little baby in a carrier, divorced from the love of her life and worse he was in the arms of another man. Okay that wasn't so bad, but the fact that those arms were Prussia's was. Italy smiled at the cute baby in the carrier "Aw! She's so cute! Wook at the wittle baby!" he cooed softly.

Hungary giggled "Yeah I thought it's about time her father sees her this week."

Italy nodded "Uh-huh. Oh! Why don't you spend Christmas with us! After all it'd be fun! Fratello and Big Brother Spain are coming too."

Hungary looked away shyly "Really?"

Italy nodded "Si! You're family! Right Germany?"

"Ja ja." Germany said not really paying attention; he was wondering how on Earth could anyone put a coat, with a hood mind you, on a baby backwards? He told the dogs to sit so he could sort Elfriede out.

"Well we're going for a walk now!" Italy called out to Hungary, she kissed his cheek.

"Okay have fun." She said smiling.

Italy ran up to Germany "We will."

Germany lay the now awake baby back in the pushchair "Italy how did you put her coat on backwards?" he asked.

"Um…I dunno." He giggled.

Germany sighed "You vere probably thinking about pasta or something."

Italy 've'ed' happily "Can I walk the dogs?"

Germany handed over the leashes "Here just be sure they don't pull."

Italy nodded "'Kay!"

**XxX**

Germany looked down at Elfriede who was looking around an interested expression on her face; she curiously looked at the sky interested in the colour. Italy was a little in front playing with the dogs. Elfriede gurgled her ahoge bouncing happily as she gazed up at her father "Vhat's wrong?" he asked her gently, she reached out for a plastic spring that had a soft teddy on. Germany flipped the teddy over the side of the pushchair so it bounced near her.

Squealing cutely she played with the small blue teddy, she pulled it out on the spring then let it go so it bounced back. She gurgled happily as the teddy fell on her face; she pushed it away squealing cutely. Germany smiled at her cuteness, looking up he saw Italy dancing across the road into the beginning of the park, the dogs pulled him over the road so that he wouldn't get run over.

"Germany! Come on!" he sang.

"Vait a minute, I don't vant to get run over today danke." Germany called back. Italy stood the other side swaying from side to side singing Germany's name. Germany sighed rolling his eyes, once the coast was clear he crossed the road.

Italy embraced him like they'd been separated for weeks "Ciao Luddy."

Germany patted his head lightly "Okay let's let the dogs off."

Italy bounced back "Oh can I?"

Germany shrugged "Sure vhy not."

Italy released them cooing as they ran across the grass "Let's sit down Luddy." He said grabbing onto Germany's arm, he trotted over to the bench; he sat down but leapt up again faster than he'd sat down. "Germany! This bench is freezing!"

"Well it IS metal and ve are in the middle of Vinter." Germany stated.

"Ooh I'll get piles sitting on that." Italy shivered.

"That's just an old wife's tale." Germany laughed.

"Germany sit so I can sit on you." Italy whined.

Germany sat down instantly the cold spread through his jeans freezing his ass "Scheiss this is cold."

Italy nodded "Si I told you." He plopped down onto the blond's lap "Mmm warm." Germany winced the added weight made the cold seep through faster but he didn't complain. Italy nuzzled Germany's head happily "Let's make out to warm up Germany."

Germany sighed "We're not teenagers Italy ve have a child."

Italy kissed his cheek ignoring him "Ve~ so? Please Luddy warm me up." He whined softly.

"Fine." Germany pressed his lips to Italy's, Italy whined softly even though both of their faces were cold he knew they'd warm up as their kiss heated.

Elfriede watched the dogs run across the grass in the distance, she could hear her parents making odd sounds but all she cared about was how to get that teddy back into her arms, it had fallen over the side of the pushchair not long ago. The plastic spring was just hanging a little over her head; reaching up for it she grabbed it. Giving off a small 've' she pulled, the teddy bounced back in.

Letting off a proud squeal she hugged the teddy bear to her chest. Berlitz padded up to the pushchair, she was the Golden Retriever and the gentlest out of the three. Elfriede looked up at her as she put her nose in the carriage; she let off a squeal throwing the teddy at the dog in excitement. Berlitz wagged her tail catching the teddy in her mouth making the baby giggle, Berlitz placed it back on Elfriede's chest who threw it again and their little game of catch started up.

Italy pulled away his cheeks flushed and warm "Ooh I'm all warm now." He cooed. Germany pulled Italy into another kiss forgetting where they were. Berlitz nudged his leg, she was told by her Master to never jump up at the pushchair and she refused to disobey him. She couldn't get the teddy back; it got caught around the handles out of both hers and Elfriede's reach.

Germany pulled away from Italy looking down at his dog "Vhat's wrong Berlitz?" She barked pointing with her nose up to the handles with the trapped teddy. Elfriede started to cry missing it, Berlitz ran around to the front trying to comfort her.

"Daddy's going to free it. Shush my little bambina." Italy said softly, he tickled her tummy but she refused to be consoled. Germany untangled the teddy and dangled it down in front of her; she let out a happy little squeal grabbing it with both hands. Berlitz woofed happily, she nudged Elfriede making her giggle.

"Vell they seem to have taken to each other." Germany laughed.

Italy nodded "Ve~ that's so cute." He stroked Elfriede's cheek lightly, she giggled cutely reaching out for her mother "Aw she wants me!" he picked her up cuddling her to his chest, Germany straightened her hat on her head to keep out the cold.

Elfriede gurgled happily; she looked up to see little snowflakes falling out the sky towards her. She giggled happily as they landed on her mother's ahoge but as they fell on her face she wrinkled her nose up at the cold. Germany flicked the snow off Italy's curl "Come on ve better go before she catches a cold."

Italy nodded "Ve~ but can I hold her all the way back?"

Germany searched around for his dogs "Ja but if it gets too bad put her back in."

"Okay." Italy pulled Elfriede's hood up over her head to keep the snowflakes off her face.

Germany stuck his fingers in his mouth to whistle the dogs, Elfriede whined at the sharp noise. Italy cooed softly, he stroked her little cold ears to soothe her. The dogs came bounding back up to their Master, Berlitz already sitting by her Master's feet. Blackie ran up to Germany his tail wagging really fast, Aster followed, her tongue hanging out as she panted excitedly. Germany clicked the dog's leashes on them then tied them to the end of the pushchair handles.

**XxX**

"We're back!" Italy called out happily but the only sound that greeted the two were arguing and the crying of babies.

"I fucking hate you!" Prussia yelled.

"Good you egotistical bastard I hate you too!" Hungary yelled back. It sounded like they were in the kitchen; Austria was sitting on the stairs holding Gilbertra and Anaztazia he looked like he'd been crying. Germany let the dogs free before marching in the kitchen a stern expression on his face, the dogs followed him loyally.

"What happened?" Italy asked sitting next to Austria.

Austria wiped his eyes on his sleeve "Elizaveta said she vanted to help organise my wedding but Gilbert told her ve weren't ever going to marry." He sighed handing over Hungary's child "Und zen zis big fight broke out."

Italy gently patted his arm, Austria jumped as Germany yelled louder than both of the others "VHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" The other two protested and explained, their voices mixing with the others so not a single word was comprehended.

Austria buried his face in Gilbertra's fluffy silver hair as he cried "Vhy do zey alvays fight?"

Italy pouted "Because they're mean."

Austria smiled tearfully "Danke for trying to cheer me up Italy."

Italy smiled "It'll be okay, Luddy will sort it out."

Germany folded his arms "Vhat happened?"

Prussia scowled at Hungary "This bitch called me a heartless bastard und said I was unvorthy of Austria."

"You are!" Hungary shot back.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright stop."

Prussia glared at the woman in front of him "You have no fucking idea vhat that man means to me! I love him to death! He is my fucking whole world und I von't let you destroy it."

Hungary's eyes welled up a little "I hate you so much! You took him off me! I still love him and you stole him! I love that man with my whole heart and I have never once hurt or raped him like you did!"

Prussia grabbed the front of her dress yanking her up to his level "Listen slut. I have never, NEVER raped him. I couldn't ever do something that disgusting with a man who is as delicate and beautiful as him." He spat venomously.

"You liar." Hungary growled. "You seized his vital regions while we were married.

Prussia laughed a short harsh laugh "You stupid bitch, so blinded by your own ridiculous love you can't even see the truth. I NEVER seized them by force; I successfully seized them by love. He loved me even back then, as I fucked his brains out he called my name. MINE. Not yours." He threw her backwards forcefully; she hit the wall emitting a soft grunt of pain.

Germany grabbed Prussia from behind "Stop it! Bruder she is the mother of your child!"

"Who cares?" Prussia grabbed Germany's arms throwing him over his back so he hit the wall too. Groaning he sat up holding his head. "Trust me Hungary you don't vant to fuck with me. I could never love your child as much as I love Austria's. I don't blame the kid I blame you."

Hungary looked up at him sharply, her face darkened picking up a knife she hurled it at him. He neatly dodged, it struck the doorframe mere centimetres from Italy's face who was cowering in fear, he walked in when he heard Germany's pained groan. Hungary placed her hands to her mouth shocked that she had almost hurt her best friend.

Germany shot to his feet slamming Prussia up the door "Stop it! Both of you! Italy could have got seriously hurt just then."

"Fuck Italy I could have gotten hurt!" Prussia retorted.

Germany growled he pulled Prussia away from the door before slamming him back into the hard wood again roughly "Fuck yourself Prussia." He spat.

Prussia's anger started to fade, Germany had never called him 'Prussia' it upset him that he'd angered his brother that much "I'm sorry Ludvig I wasn't thinking." He looked down guiltily "I'd rather I got hurt then Italy."

Germany let go of him "Good, now please vill you both stop fighting?"

"Ja." Prussia nodded.

"Y-yes." Hungary stuttered.

Italy finally breathed, he clutched onto Germany's arm "Ve I almost died." His curl twisted slightly in fear.

Germany kissed him "Nein I von't let that happen." He murmured to calm him.

Italy smiled "Ve~ I know that." His face fell again into sadness. "Mr Austria's crying."

Prussia looked up sharply "Vhere is he?"

Italy 've'ed' again sadly "On the stairs." Prussia pushed past them to the staircase.

"Prinzessin?"

Austria sniffed looking up at him "Oh hello Gilbert."

Prussia sat on the step lower than Austria's "I'm sorry Roddy but she just pissed me off and vell…I snapped." Austria placed his forehead back on the top of Gilbertra's head the silver tufts blocking Prussia's view of him. "Prinzessin? I'm really sorry." Austria mumbled something inaudible. Gilbertra had enough of being held she started wriggling impatiently she wanted to go to sleep.

Austria sighed raising his head "Gilbert I…I vant you to be…honest with me. Do you say all zis stuff about us to piss off Elizaveta?"

Prussia cupped Austria's face "I say them because I love you, pissing her off is a bonus."

Austria smiled "Danke.

Prussia grinned; he ruffled Gilbertra's hair "Shall ve put trouble to bed?"

Austria nodded watching her yawn hugely "Ja she looks tired."

Germany helped Hungary to her feet "I'm sorry about Bruder Hungary, I didn't think he vould attack you like that." He apologised.

Hungary waved it off laughing slightly "Oh don't worry Germany I'm covered in scars caused by your brother. Nearly all of them were fights about Austria, but you can't tell him that he'd feel so guilty."

Germany nodded "I von't." he sighed a little disappointed in his brother, he never thought he'd hurt a woman especially now she was a mother of one of his children.

Italy brushed dirt off her skirts "Ve are you hurt?"

"No but thank you Italy." Hungary smiled "Well I better grab Anaztazia and head home-"

"Nein! The weather is bad out there und if you go out you'll catch your death of cold." Germany scolded.

"Si and its Christmas!" Italy called out excited.

Hungary sighed "Well I guess."

"Just ignore Bruder." Germany said "He might not start now anyvay."

Hungary looked surprised "Why not?"

Germany shrugged "Their room is right above the kitchen, listen."

They listened, the sounds of moans and bed springs were audible through the kitchen ceiling "Oh." Hungary giggled.

Italy gave of a small 've' of surprise "Oh so Mr Austria and Prussia are making love." He giggled.

"Ja vell it keeps them out of the vay." Germany shrugged. Italy squeezed Germany's arm smiling brightly "Ve~"

**XxX**

Italy bounced over to the front door hearing a knock, bursting it open it revealed Spain smiling happily with Romano clutching a baby carrier, Spain's yellow Ibiza FR sat in the driveway. "Fratello! Big Brother Spain!" he cheered.

Romano pouted "Are you going to move sometime today? Or stand there looking stupid?"

Italy tilted his head "Ve?"

"Stupid it is then." Romano muttered.

Spain patted Italy's head fondly "Can we come inside Feli? It's cold."

Italy bounced up and down happily "Oh! Si, si! Come in!" he moved out the way for the other two to go into the house out of the cold. Romano and Spain gladly entered the warm as the snow started to fall faster around them.

Spain sat on the couch with Romano, Marcus sitting on his lap his eyes sparkling with happiness. Austria came into the living room his hair dishevelled and it was very obvious that he just had sex. Romano watched Prussia and Austria sit on the couch near theirs; he put a protective hand on his lover's arm as he glared at Spain's ex-husband.

Austria noticed he smiled kindly at him "Don't worry Romano we're not together anymore und I have no intention of going near Spain in zat vay."

Romano pouted "B-but Spain loved you." He muttered.

Spain cupped his cheeks tilting his face up to his "Si I used to love Austria but not anymore Lovi, I love you now."

Prussia embraced the Austrian "Ja and Prinzessin belongs to me now!" Both Austria and Romano blushed slightly.

Italy threw himself on Germany's lap wriggling excitedly "Presents!" he cheered.

Romano head butted Spain lightly in the shoulder "G-go get their presents."

Spain handed Marcus over to his mother "Then hold the bambino for me."

Romano took the giggling child in a snowman outfit; he gave him a gentle squeeze making him gurgle excitedly. Romano grinned; he poked Marcus' nose watching as the baby wrinkled it up while trying to grab his mother's finger with his mouth. Spain sat back down next to Romano, Italy tore off the paper like an excited child, paper clinging to his hair which Germany then plucked out.

Once all the presents were opened and Italy had finished cooing over a pretty dress for Elfriede he went to help Austria cook the dinner with Germany and Hungary. Romano looked curiously at Gilbertra in Prussia's arms (he had squished himself between the happy couple once Austria left) she had the strangest eyes he had ever seen, one red and one purple. "What's wrong with her eyes? Is she blind or something?" he asked bluntly.

Prussia snorted "No vay my daughter's too awesome to stick with just vun eye colour so she had both."

Spain looked at her gurgling happily "She is very much like you Gil!"

Prussia grinned "Of course she is! She's as awesome as I am!" Italy came into the living room a cookie in his mouth that Germany had baked. Prussia grinned "West told you to piss off?"

Italy pouted "He said I was in the way and I needed to check on Elfriede, but she's asleep." He looked in the basket where the golden haired baby slumbered.

Romano pushed Marcus into Italy's arms "Here hold him while I have a piss." Italy cooed at his little nephew as he wriggled and giggled cutely. Elfriede was in her own Christmas outfit, a cute Angel outfit complete with halo headband and plush wings. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her perfect for the role which Italy loved dearly. Gilbertra was dressed as an elf but she was missing a little green sock, she took it off a long time ago and now it was deemed lost.

Italy whined softly as his stomach growled "Ve I'm hungry." Little Marcus looked up at him hopefully "Are you hungry too?" he cooed. Marcus reached out, he gurgled a little his eyes on his uncle, he didn't quite understand why the man in front of him looked like his mother and sounded like his mother but he didn't quite smell or feel the same.

Romano came back from the toilet "Fuckin' large houses." He muttered "Oy Veneziano why can't your potato loving bastard have a toilet nearer in this bastard house!"

"Huh? But I find the toilet okay." Italy said looking at him puzzled.

Romano shot him a glare "Yeah well you're always here you whore, I had to pee in a plant, I found the toilet eventually and washed my hands there."

Italy rammed Marcus into his mother's arms as he shot to his feet "Uwaa my plants! Germanyeee!" he whined running out the room.

Germany felt Italy grab him around the waist "Germany. What do you do when your brother pees in your plants?" he whined.

"Lock him outside and refuse him beer, why vhat has Gilbert done now?" he answered.

"R-Romano peed in my plants!" Italy wailed.

Germany sighed, he turned around holding Italy's shoulders he gave him a little shake "Vell what do you vant me to do about it?"

Italy 've'ed' sadly "Are you mad at me?"

Germany blinked "Was?"

Italy tilted his head "You sound mad. Am I annoying you?"

Germany looked at Austria who looked at Italy "I'm surprised, since vhen does he catch on so qvick?"

Germany rolled his eyes "Nein Italy I'm not mad."

Italy brightened up his eyes shining with happiness "Ve~ can I have a kiss?"

Germany glanced over at Hungary who smothered her glee into a too innocent face "Sure vhy not?" he mumbled, "Just a small vun." He pressed his lips lightly to the smaller's making him sigh and lean into him. Italy curiously slid his tongue over Germany's lips wondering if the proud Nation would accept it in front of the others, but sure enough his mouth parted a little. Taking advantage Italy plunged his tongue inside making the kiss rougher. "I-Italy." Germany muttered pulling away "N-not in front of-"

Italy growled pushing the blond up the counter; he fiercely kissed him again his tongue dominating Germany's. He paused in his kiss when a flash went off; opening his eyes he saw it again.

Germany pushed Italy away shooting a glare at the Hungarian woman wrestling with Austria for her camera back. "Give…it…" Austria groaned pulling sharply.

"No." she said pulling back.

Germany sighed wiping his mouth on the back of his hand; he glanced at Italy who had a strange dominating look on his face "I-Italy?"

"Germany looks so sexy in an apron." He purred.

"W-was?" Germany threw Italy over his shoulder and shoved him on the couch in the living room. He hoped that maybe if Italy was out of sight of Germany he would calm down.

Prussia watched his brother leave a flustered look on his face "Vhat's up with him?"

Italy 've'ed' sadly "He looks sexy." Prussia raised an eyebrow that wasn't really an answer but he guessed it'd have to do.

**XxX**

The smell of cooking made the Italies' stomachs growl loudly, Spain laughed "Wow is someone hungry?"

Romano butted his head lightly against Spain's chest "Shut up." He muttered. Spain wound his arms around him; Marcus had just been fed and changed so he was content. He was sucking on a pacifier his eyes gazing happily at his Mother, he was holding onto his shirt playing with a button. Romano smiled at his baby "What's up?" he asked gently.

Marcus gurgled, he spat out his pacier, luckily it was attached to his suit. He squealed as Romano raised him to face level to nuzzle into him, Marcus giggled as his mother rubbed his nose against his own.

Spain smiled at his cute little family "Lovi you make such a good Momma."

Romano looked at him "Of course I do." He smiled at his baby "Madre woves his wittle snowman yes she does." He cooed nuzzling Marcus again.

"She, Lovi?" Spain smiled.

"I-I said 'he'!" Romano stuttered. Marcus let out an excited squeal his hands clasping onto Romano's face, he cupped his Mother's face gazing adoringly into the greenish amber orbs. Spain hugged himself not wanting to break the cute Mother/child moment by hugging either one. "Have you gotten Madre's face?" Romano pretended to pout. Marcus giggled his eyes closing with happiness. Romano laughed "Ve~"

Prussia and Italy both looked at Romano in shock, Spain smiled it had been a long time since Romano made the cute Italian noise. "W-what? Th-that was Marcus!" Romano defended himself.

"Oooh my little Lovi is lying again~." Spain sang.

Romano pouted "You're all bastards."

Austria came to the living room "Dinner's cooked."

Prussia bounced out of his chair forgetting Gilbertra was on his lap, she would of hit the ground if Spain hadn't of swiftly caught her. "Nice catch." Prussia grinned.

"Ahaha thank you!" Spain laughed.

Romano squeezed Marcus in relief he let out the breath he had been holding in, Italy squeaked nervously "Uwaa that was close."

Austria swept up Gilbertra into his arms a look of sheer gratitude thrown Spain's way before he scowled at Prussia "You dumkophe!" he scolded swiftly smacking him around the back of the head.

Prussia rubbed the spot "I'm sorry." He laughed sheepishly.

Austria sighed "Idiot." Gilbertra seemed cheerful despite her near death experience; in fact she tried to reach up for her Mother's glasses.

Italy danced in the large grand dining room, laughing excitedly, the room had wooden panelling, fine art, expensive vases, the works. It was truly beautiful a large mahogany table sat in the middle of the room, soft gold coloured curtains decorated the large windows which led to a beautiful garden. The room in itself hinted at an Italian's hand in décor even though it was centuries old. "Ve~ Germany!" he noticed Germany, who was setting the table, had already torn off the apron, he pouted "Where's the pretty apron gone?"

"Dead." Germany stated. Italy looked at him sadly, Germany sighed, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I'll wear it tonight."

Italy's eyes lit up "Really?" Germany nodded his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. Italy smiled happily as he nuzzled the German.

Prussia sat down his stomach growling "Man I'm hungry. West! Feed us!"

Germany scowled "I'm not your Mutter you know!"

Prussia looked at him then began to whine "Weeeeeest!"

"Alright! Vait un minute vill you?" Germany yelled. Italy took his seat closely followed by the others. Hungary, Austria and Germany left the dining room to go into the kitchen.

Prussia tickled his baby Gilbertra's tummy making her giggle and grip his finger, Italy 've'ed' softly watching them, he couldn't play with Elfriede as she was still sound asleep. Hungary came through the door smiling "Here you are Spain and Lovino!" she placed their dinners in front of them before dancing off again.

**XxX**

The meals had been eaten and Germany was in the kitchen washing the dishes, Italy peered around the door he glanced down at Germany's rear letting off a soft 've', he really loved tight black jeans on the blond as they hugged his perfect sculpted ass. He wandered in waiting for Germany to put the dish in the draining rack (mainly so he wouldn't get hit with it, after all Germany was hardly going to forget all his training) before entwining his arms around him "Ve~ Merry Christmas Luddy."

Germany smiled his body relaxing "Merry Christmas Feliciano."

Italy nuzzled into his back "Luddy can we have sex when you're done?"

"Vhat?" Germany dropped his sponge in shock.

"Please?" Italy whimpered "You said you'd wear that pretty apron?"

Germany sighed, it was true he did say that "Okay."

Italy happily gave him a squeeze "Yay."

Prussia yawned boredly from by the fireplace; Gilbertra and Anaztazia were sitting in his lap gurgling happily as if they were talking to each other. Austria put his book down to look at him "Tired?"

"Nein bored." He answered.

Austria glanced over to his side where Hungary had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder, on the other side Spain was asleep too his head also resting on Austria's shoulder, Romano was tucked underneath Spain's arm snoring lightly on his chest. "Vell I would love to help you but as you can see I'm kind of trapped."

Prussia lay the babies down to crawl across to Austria "You know ve can still do stuff." He purred.

Austria shook his head "Ve can't! What if they vake up?" he whispered hurriedly.

Prussia's eyes smouldered "Then that's a chance ve'll just have to take."

Austria whimpered closing his eyes. Prussia took that has confirmation to continue. He slowly eased Austria's zipper down, licking his lips he saw he was already half hard. "Wow Prinzessin impatient aren't ve?" he whispered huskily. Austria covered his mouth with his book his eyes glazing over with lust as he stared down at the albino.

"Gil-Gilbert." He whimpered. Prussia slipped a finger in the opening to tease the clothed flesh underneath "Gilbert." Austria's breathing hitched slightly.

The door burst open "Goodnight everyone! Me and Germany are gonna sex!" Italy called out.

"Don't tell them that." Germany grumbled from behind him.

Austria swiftly pushed Prussia away; he used his book to shield his lap "O-okay Guten Nacht." Austria said trying to hide the breathiness in his voice.

Romano jolted awake, he stretched "Oy bastard!" he muttered driving his elbow into Spain's chest.

"Oof." Spain exhaled waking up.

"Come on, bed." Romano muttered.

Spain yawned "Okay." They followed Italy and Germany upstairs.

Prussia sat up grumbling, he'd smacked his elbow when he was pushed back by Austria. Austria nudged him with his foot "Let's go to bed." He whispered.

"Vake up the bitch then." He said rubbing his elbow.

Austria gently shook Hungary awake "Huh?" she snorted.

"Come on let's go to bed." She nodded.

"'Kay. Can I sleep with you?" she mumbled stroking his arm.

"Of course." Austria smiled.

Prussia scowled "Und vhat about me? Your lover!"

Austria adjusted his glasses "My bed's big enough for all three of us. You can sleep vith me too."

Prussia cackled "Awesome."

_Everyone- Let's all sing together Christmas it'll be fun if we get together Christmas let the awesome party begin_

_America- We wish you a merry Christmas a super flashy Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year the whole town is in Christmas colours-Woohoo! The beer, the trees, the houses and of course today's cake! How 'bout it? Looks delicious right?_

_England- We wish you a merry Christmas a Christmas together with family we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Santa Claus loves sherry and the mince pie I made!_

Translation-

Goupi- Shit in Chinese

Ta me de- Fuck in Chinese

Yīnggélán- England in Chinese

Oyaji- Daddy in Japanese but in a perverse way

Shi wo de ai- yes my love in Chinese

Duvet- in case you actually don't know what it is, I know someone didn't (looking at you Jess) it's basically bed covers in British.

Was- What in German

**Wow I am soooo sorry about the length of this! But if you made it to the end then congratulations I guess haha!**

**Merry Chr****istmas all! It's my birthday on the 30****th**** of December so I won't be uploading until the ****New Year****.**

**Arigato!**


	12. Chapter 12: Country where the sun rises

**A.N: Okay I'm still going on the whole names for USUK twins, two people have come up with them so far! You have about…seven more chapters to bring in your ideas. PM me or review! For now enjoy this ChuNi and Hasta la Pasta!**

**Oh on a complete random author note, you know the German band Die Atzen? Of course you do! They have a song called Hasta La Atze. So that means the Italian and German in the name is proof that GerIta is realistically Cannon! Then again so are FrUK and USUK due to both of them having names of England in their countries. New England, Little England. Weird huh? Incidentally a poll on a website I went on (I think it was Fanpop) showed the most popular Hetalia character in nearly every country IS England! He is such a tart! And I don't mean the cake either!**

**Okay randomness over.**

**Key-There is none it's all ChuNi baby!**

**Warning: Lemon! Yay lemony goodness is back!**

**Disclaimer: Meh don't own. Never will boooo.**

Chapter 12: Country from where the sun rises

_Iro hani hoheto chiri nuru wo hi no izuru kuni zipangu_

_Nagai rekishi no naka ni wa hiki komotte ita toki mo aru Minasan yori wa unto jiisan touyou ni ukabu watashi_

_Amerika san no muri nandai ni hibi keikenchi wo age ganbatte Sugoi iro desu taberaremasen demo moratte shimau watashi_

China felt the warm spring sun softly dancing across his skin as he did Tai Chi in the garden, Japan was harvesting the rice Xiaolian crawling around behind him, she was sixteen months old and hadn't quite gotten the hang of walking yet. She would attempt to but would always fall on her padded bottom instead, she wasn't one for giving up though she'd attempt at least twice a day.

Japan heard soft cooing noises, looking down he saw Xiaolian sitting back on the path watching the Butterflies flitter near her, she gurgled excitedly as one landed on her nose. It flapped its wings gently while sitting on its wriggling perch. Xiaolian's little lotus hair slide attracted the attention of bigger Butterflies and harmless small Honeybees.

Japan laughed as a Honeybee landed on Xiaolian's head; she giggled her little feet wiggling excitedly. He knelt down in front of her, he gently cupped the honeybee and released it into the field, carefully so as to not harm the bug he brushed the Butterfly off her nose. Xiaolian stretched up to her Mother, she opened and closed her mouth as if about to say something. "What's wrong Xiaoli? Do you want Dada?" he asked softly.

Xiaolian whined a little before a small word slipped from her mouth "Baba."

Japan gasped "Y-your first word!" he scooped her up into his arms "Yao-san! Yao-san!"

China stopped in mid pose to see Japan hurriedly walk up to him Xiaolian gurgling happily in his arms. "What's wrong Kiku-aru?"

Japan held out his baby "She spoke! Yao-san she said her first word!"

China gently took her "Really? Come on Xiaoli speak for Baba-aru."

"Baba!" Xiaolian squeaked excitedly, she was too young to distinguish what accent she would have yet.

China nuzzled her proudly "Oh look at you! So kawaii-aru!"

Xiaolian gurgled as she cupped her Father's face "Baba!" she chirped again.

Japan smiled happily "I'm so proud of our rittle daughter."

China nuzzled her once more "She is growing up so fast-aru! Soon she'll be walking."

Xiaolian peered over her father's shoulder her eyes lighting up, she gurgled stretching out to someone behind him. China turned around wondering who had caught his daughter's attention, he saw Korea standing in the doorway "Hey Aniki!" he smirked making China scowl.

Xiaolian however whined reaching out for the teen "Baba!" she whimpered using her only means of communication.

China pouted "I think she wants Korea-aru." He said huffily a little pissed that his daughter wanted the one who annoyed him most.

Korea gently took her out of her Father's arms "Hey there little Xiao-Lily." He said holding her gently. China disliked the fact that Korea had given her a nickname and she seemed to respond to that more. The small girl giggled cupping Korea's face she nudged her head against his shoulder.

China sat down angrily on the porch "I can't believe she's tired of Baba."

Korea ruffled her hair "Yeah your Daddy's an old joy killer, you stick with Big Brother Jong Li and you'll be fine!" Xiaolian giggled gazing up at him in adoration.

Japan went to comfort his despaired lover "Don't worry Yao-san she can never tire of her father."

China pouted as he rested his head on Japan's shoulder "But she doesn't like Shinatty Chan anymore, she prefers Hello Kitty."

Japan smiled "Well she is cuter than your version with its cree-err…" China looked at him with a wounded expression "I-I mean maybe sh-she'll rove it more when she's older." He stuttered nervously, China wasn't convinced. Japan hurriedly watched Korea playing with their daughter who was giggling happily as she was spun around in circles.

Hong Kong flopped down behind them "I'm bored." He mumbled.

"Then do something-aru." China said running a hand up Japan's arm.

"Like what? Taiwan is at Vietnam's" Hong Kong pushed forward in between the two older Asians.

China scowled "Hey! I was there-aru! Go bother Iceland!"

Hong Kong shrugged "Can't."

China tried to push him out the way "Why can't you-aru?"

Hong Kong shrugged again "His brother is acting weird again."

"Aiyaa I know the feeling-aru." China huffed.

"How do you mean?" Japan asked softly to the younger.

"He's being all protective and clingy again." Hong Kong stated "He goes through stages of letting Iceland go be with friends then he holds on to him and won't let him go." He looked boredly at the floor "They've already had sex, did you know that?"

China looked disgusted "Who has sex with their own brother-aru?"

Hong Kong looked at Japan simply "You." He said monotonously.

China spluttered "B-but I-We're not blood related-aru! N-not like you and me!"

Hong Kong shrugged "Whatever."

Japan's cheeks glowed in embarrassment "But Yao-san is right, we are not blood brothers."

Hong Kong rested his head on Japan's lap "Uh-huh." China folded his arms huffily as Japan petted Hong Kong's hair, he sulkily watched Korea hugging Xiaolian in the field.

Japan looked over to his sulky lover "Yao-san." He murmured. China looked his way curiously "Yao-san shall we let HonKon-kun help us with our wedding preparations."

China sighed he didn't really want any of his siblings to help but Japan's eyes were so big and hopeful, he nodded giving in to his lover's cuteness "Shi why not-aru"

"I can do the fireworks." Hong Kong said running a hand up and down Japan's leg subconsciously.

China placed his hand over Hong Kong's "Don't-aru."

Hong Kong blinked, surprised "Don't what?" China looked away; he had been abstaining from sex with Japan for nearly half a year now. He and Japan had both agreed on abstinence so then when they had sex again on their wedding night it would be extra special.

Japan bit his lip nervously; Hong Kong had no idea what stroking his leg was doing to him, he was thankful that China knew "What have I done?" Hong Kong asked.

China shrugged "It's nothing but don't stroke Kiku's leg like that-aru."

Hong Kong sighed "Jealousy." China would rather have him believe he was jealous than embarrass his poor little Kiku.

Japan glanced up at the steadily darkening sky; it was nearly time for Xiaolian's bed time. "Kankuro-kun?" he called out gently.

Korea looked at him in mid nuzzle "Yeah?"

"I need to bathe Xiaolian and take her to bed." Korea pouted but he carried the giggling child back to her mother.

**XxX**

Taiwan sat back looking Japan all over; he wore a long female kimono that was a delicate shade of pink. It was floor length and hugged his frame nicely; a red sash brought the dress' design to completion. "Hmm I dunno." She frowned "it's nice but it's…not enough…it needs to be more…cuter."

Japan looked at himself in the mirror "Can't I just wear a Yakakuta? Yao is wearing a suit why can't I?"

Taiwan sighed "Nihon. You are the mother. You should wear a dress."

Japan sighed "But I really don't think I-"

"Tokyo! Let's go to Tokyo! They'll have what I'm looking for!" Taiwan grinned; she stripped the stuttering man out of his clothes.

"W-wait what are you looking for?" Japan asked as she forced his shirt over his head.

"Something Vocaloid-ishy." She shrugged.

"Really?" Japan brightened up "Something like Kaito or Gakupo?"

"Ha you wish!" Taiwan smirked "I'm thinking Miku or Luka!"

Japan sighed "But why?"

"No questions!" Taiwan grabbed his hand pulling him out the shop.

On the other side of Japan, in Kyoto to be exact, China, Hong Kong and Korea were shopping for China's suit. Xiaolian was safely being looked after by Italy and Germany, which was good seeing as how already the two girls seemed to get along, "I don't know-aru." China sighed turning this way and that in the mirror "I look like I'm in the Chinese Mafia."

Korea winked holding up a thumb "And that's what makes you awesome!"

Hong Kong slapped him around the back of the head "Shut up idiot. You're right Gege you're getting married not wiping someone off the Earth." He paced around the store looking for something better. Picking up suits, he shook his head and put them back down "Nah."

Korea looked around while China got undressed not happy with the previous wedding suit he had worn; he wondered what his little Kiku was wearing.

"T-Taiwan-kun p-prease stop!" Japan struggled as she tried to hold him still.

"NO! Nihon stop struggling! You're wearing it!" Taiwan finally rammed him up a wall and tied his legs together with her sash. "Now stay still because I know you don't want me to hurt you." She smiled sweetly. Japan gulped "Now shut up and wear this!" she held out the short pale blue dress.

"H-hai." He muttered taking it "Can I have control of my legs again?" he asked shyly.

Taiwan laughed "Of course not! You might try to run away again." She tapped his nose with every word "And we don't want that do we?" she cooed.

Japan blinked in shock "N-no." he blushed. "But…that dress is-"

"Beautiful? Sexy? I know! Now put it on or I'll do it for you." She ordered. Japan sighed giving up. Taiwan was true terror when cross dressing and/or yaoi were concerned. Slowly he pulled on the dress, Taiwan smiled and freed his legs seeing him no longer resisting. She zipped up the side of the dress once it was on properly and helped him in the stockings.

She stepped back admiring her handiwork, the dress was as similar to a Vocaloid as she could get it and it looked fabulous on him. The top of the dress covered his whole chest up to his neck; the sleeves connected were shoulder less and stuck out from Japan's arms in a sweeping motion down to his hands. His fingers poked out delicately from the oversized sleeves, a sash neatly tucked in his waist separating the skirts from the top. The skirt stuck out in a typical anime fashion, lace netting adorned the underskirts as the soft material flowed over, a slit in the middle of the skirt showed a pretty satin under trim that was a shiny soft baby blue a little darker than the whole dress' pale ice blue colour.

His thigh length cotton stockings were adorned with a pretty little bow in a baby blue colour, a small amount of flesh could be seen between the stockings ending and the skirts beginning. "So beautiful." Taiwan whispered "You'll need a veil and shoes to go with that." She said normally "Stay." She commanded as she ran out the changing room.

Japan sighed looking down at himself; he wondered if China would like to see him like this? But then again China liked anything Japan wore. "I'm back~" Taiwan sang "Sorry but I had to find the best for you and I totally think you would look gorgeous!" She thrust some platform shoes an ivory colour into his hands as she placed the veil onto his head. She pushed it over his head off his face her eyes glowing. "If I was a lesbian I'd want my bride to look like you." She whispered gazing into Japan's eyes, he looked away shyly.

"I-I better put these on." He stuttered pulling away from the female to put his shoes on, Taiwan watched him her eyes large. He looked at her "D-do I look okay?"

Taiwan smiled "You look beautiful Nihon." She held his hand "You look so beautiful." Japan nervously adjusted his dress only to have his hand slapped away "Stop that." She scolded "Don't fiddle with it, you look nice."

"Hey! Gege look!" Hong Kong held out another suit "It's traditionally Chinese, what more do you want?"

"Don't you mean Japanese-aru?" China frowned pushing Korea's suit out of his face.

"No. It's Chinese; they sell Chinese stuff here in Japan now. You know why?" Hong Kong said, his voice and face showed no emotion but his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Why?" China sighed.

"Because you're going to marry Japan and thanks to your relationship with Japan his Homeland import more Chinese products and adopted your cultures." Hong Kong stated.

"Oh." China looked at the suit, it was nice he wasn't going to lie, it was really beautiful. A high necked Chinese shirt in a powder blue with short sleeves and a dragon pattern embroidered onto the bottom corner. The pants were straight legged much to his annoyance, "What is that-aru?" he said pointing to the jacket draped over Hong Kong's arm.

"A blazer." Hong Kong thrusted the clothes at him "Just try them on."

China sighed but he did what was asked, he went over to the changing rooms to slip on the outfit he really hoped this was the one he was getting annoyed now. Putting on the suit he came back outside to the other two "Well what do you think?" he asked going over to the larger mirror outside the changing room.

"You look amazing!" Korea cheered "This is the one!" Hong Kong nodded in agreement.

China looked at himself, he smiled "Shi this one is the nicest so far-aru." He gazed off dreamily imagining his beautiful bride by his side, he wondered if he'd be wearing a dress or a suit. Secretly he hoped it was a dress he loved to see his little sweetheart cross dressing even though he never did it that often. "Do any of you know what Kiku will be wearing-aru?" he asked almost nonchalantly.

Hong Kong nodded "Yeah Taiwan is taking him-" He slapped a hand over his mouth "I mean I don't know."

China looked at him disapprovingly "You know something-aru."

"No I don't." Hong Kong gave him a blank look but China wasn't fooled.

"Liar." He said pouncing on his little brother "Tell me-aru!"

"No I don't know anything." Hong Kong said squirming as his brother started tickling him, he snorted and started laughing.

"Holy crap! I never thought I'd hear that!" Korea laughed; he joined in making Hong Kong fall to the floor he struggled trying to hold in his laughter.

"N-no! Stop! P-please!" Hong Kong begged.

"Tell me-aru!" China yelled.

"F-fine! They're g-going dress shopping!" Hong Kong gasped out.

China stopped tickling him a big grin on his face "That's beautiful." He whispered.

"What is?" Hong Kong frowned.

"Kiku in a dress, I can't wait-aru!" China said excitedly. Hong Kong and Korea rolled their eyes at the happy Elder.

Taiwan happily dragged Japan into another shop this one selling clothes for infants "Oh are we shopping for Xiaolian?" Japan asked looking around curiously.

"Yep!" Taiwan smiled, seeing as how they were both in Kyoto she hoped they wouldn't run into the other boys, after all Taiwan was holding a bag full of women's lingerie and not all of them hers. She dragged him over to the dresses "Oh Nihon look!" she took a beautiful ivory dress off the stand "Isn't it pretty?"

Japan looked at it "Hai." But his eyes were drawn to a powder blue dress that was adorned with darling petticoats underneath and small Chinese slippers with it; a large silver butterfly was embroidered on the back making it seem that the infant was the one with wings. He walked slowly up to it in its glass case he reached out to gently touch the glass. On closer inspection he could see it was of silk. "T-Taiwan-kun look at this."

"I keep telling you Nihon to call me Mei-oh that's gorgeous!" She exclaimed gazing up at the dress "But isn't it too fine a dress for her?"

All the images of Xiaolian in the dress faded from his mind "Hai you're right." He sighed.

Taiwan looked at the sadness on Japan's face and felt guilty "Well I'm sure she'd love it I mean she's a good child after all." Taiwan smiled "She hardly ever makes a mess."

"But she can't walk yet." Japan whispered "She'll ruin it."

The little bell over the door tinkled as someone entered, Taiwan gasped and dragged Japan into the changing room "What the hell are they doing here?" she whispered.

Japan peered through the curtain to see China, Korea and Hong Kong in the shop. "Yao-san!"

"Shhh." Taiwan hissed "If Gege spots what's in this bag he'll destroy your efforts of abstinence."

Japan nodded "Hai you're right." They watched China coo over all the dresses, Japan looked at Taiwan "What if he picks another dress?" he whispered. Taiwan was about to answer but China's gasp interrupted her.

"Oh look at this dress-aru." He walked up to the beautiful displayed dress that had captured Japan's eye only a few minutes before. "Oh shall I buy it?" He asked Hong Kong who merely shrugged in answer.

"Buy it." Japan whispered "Prease."

Taiwan giggled. China pressed up against the case "This is so beautiful-aru! I want to buy it for Xiaolian." He stood backwards sharply "But what if Kiku already brought one?"

Hong Kong shrugged "So you can still buy it. You can compare it when you get home."

China nodded "Shi and she can always give it to her daughter when she marries-aru."

Korea looked at China sharply "Wh-when Xiaolian marries? Wh-who do you think she'll marry?"

"I don't know-aru." China frowned "Why does it bother you-aru?"

Korea shrugged "It doesn't but ya know…" he nervously scratched the back of his head "I don't want her to be hurt." He muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be with someone who loves her and will treat her right-aru." China said looking back at the dress, Hong Kong looked at Korea curiously noticing how his face had changed into a soft smile.

Taiwan had noticed it too "I think Korea is besotted with Xiaolian." She whispered.

"I think you're right." Japan whispered back "But she's not even two yet."

Taiwan nodded "I know but I'm sure he won't hurt her, he'll just look after her I imagine."

Japan looked back at China watching him ask for the dress in the display case "Oh! He's getting it!" Taiwan giggled.

Korea noticed her eyes peering out of the crack of the curtain with Japan's below her, he frowned it was as if someone was crouching on the floor and someone else was leaning on top of the other. Taiwan saw he had noticed her "Crap we've been spotted! Run!"

Japan gasped as Taiwan yanked him up, but they got tangled in the curtain they both collapsed to the floor the curtain falling on them, Japan yelped as the curtain pole hit him in the tummy. China looked over curiously to the commotion, he saw two people scrabbling to their feet stuck in the curtain. He frowned thinking maybe he recognised them, soon enough the female ran past them dragging a poor unfortunate male with the curtain still around his foot. China stepped on the material so it slid off his foot "Arigato!" He called out before being yanked out the door.

"Was that Kiku and Taiwan-aru?" he asked Hong Kong.

"I think so." He said looking out the doorway.

**XxX**

China sighed he was exhausted from the shopping trip, of being shoved in and out of new suits all day then rammed into shoes. Korea and Hong Kong were worse than women for shopping it seemed. He slumped down on the floor by the door "They are so annoying-aru."

"Yao-san?" China looked up to see Japan looking at him nervously "Are you okay?"

"Shi!" China smiled happily. "Just a little tired-aru."

"Then that makes two." Japan sighed sitting down next to him. "These youngsters are so full of energy." He sighed softly. China pulled him to his chest; Japan rested his head on China's shoulder. He stroked his chest sighing happily "At reast now we can rest right."

"Shi." China murmured stroking Japan's back. He tilted the younger's face up to his "Then maybe I can take you-aru." He purred.

Japan blushed "We mustn't." he whispered "Yao-san. Our efforts!" But before he could continue China had already pressed his lips to his.

Xiaolian crawled along the hallway, she noticed her Father sitting with her Mother, she didn't quite understand why they were so close or why her Mother was making the unusual noises but all she cared about was a little attention. And besides, her Mother had her Hello Kitty doll in his hand still. "Baba!" She called out; her Father stopped the strange thing with her Mother to look at her.

"Xiaolian!" China opened his arms for her; Japan wiped his mouth his cheeks flushed slightly. Xiaolian squealed excitedly, she stopped her crawling. China looked at her curiously but the infant put her little hands on the floor and raised herself shakily to her feet. "Oh!" China and Japan watched eagerly. Xiaolian wobbled a little as she took a shaky step towards her Father's open arms.

"Baba!" She chirruped taking another shaky step, she stumbled a little falling on her cushioned butt. A look of determination crossed her face, she refused to give up. She wouldn't admit defeat! She wanted to make her way over to her parents no matter what. Slowly she got to her feet again and started her shaky steps over. She felt the silk of her Father's shirt sleeves brush her cheeks, squealing triumphantly she tottered over to her Father. Her little hands making contact with his chest, squealing she buried her face in his shirt.

"Good girl-aru!" China hugged her "Good sweet little Gōngzhǔ, Baba is so proud of you-aru."

Japan petted her hair "Our rittle girl can walk now as well." He said proudly.

"I know." China nuzzled the giggling infant "I am so proud of her-aru." Xiaolian pulled her head out of her Father's chest to gaze up at her Mother, she gurgled happily. "I think she wants you Kiku-aru."

Japan gently took Xiaolian out of China's arms "What's wrong my rittle one?" she reached out for the doll still in Japan's hand. "Oh gomen." Japan gave it to her, originally that was his intention but he was distracted by China.

**XxX**

China nuzzled Japan in bed that night "Kiku." He purred. Japan whimpered as China started to rub himself up against his back "Kiku I want you-aru." His hands trailed up the back of Japan's night kimono "Kiku." He knew Japan wasn't asleep because he heard his breath hitch slightly.

"Prease Yao-san." He whispered "Don't." he tried to push away the Elder's hand but he failed, China was much stronger. China laughed huskily as he started sucking on Japan's throat. "N-no." He whimpered, he prayed silently that Xiaolian would cry it wasn't that he didn't want sex, God no; he wanted it more than anything. It was just he was raised, by China as it were, to never break your oath or disgrace your honour. Their abstinence was an oath of sorts and he didn't want to break it.

The Gods had heard his pleas and Xiaolian started crying, he wriggled but a horny sex deprived Chinese man was not easy to break free from. "Y-Yao-san." He whispered "Prease."

"Leave her she'll go back to sleep-aru." China purred pulling Japan back to him.

"Baba!" Xiaolian cried.

"Prease." Japan wiggled out of China's grip. He crawled away from the bed thankful that he could finally keep his promise to abstain. He picked the infant from out of her crib "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Xiaolian cried a little, her legs wiggling impatiently. "Oh! You dirtied your nappy huh?"

China sighed; he knew he wouldn't get any sex today. He lay back trying to will down his "problem". He tried to think of bad things but nothing could erase the thoughts of his sexy Japan out of his head.

**XxX**

With the wedding drawing near Japan still needed someone to be his maid of honour, he wanted to ask Taiwan but she was already the wedding planner so he didn't want to stress her out with too much work. He was wondering about a best man for himself, but wouldn't they only need one? He wanted a westernised wedding but he was going to do a traditional private dance for his new husband later in the evening. He was going to do a Geisha dance for him, he was nervous about it; worried it would either bore or annoy China. Looking around the World Meeting he hoped the maid of honour would be there in front of his face.

"Ve~" He gasped at the soft noise. "Itaria!" he exclaimed happily "Itaria!" He ran up to the Italian "Itaria-kun."

Italy turned around curiously "Si?"

Japan grabbed his hand "Prease Itaria-kun! Prease be my maid of honour?" he begged.

"Ve?" Italy tilted his head "Your maid of honour?" his face glowed "'Kay!"

Japan smiled happily "Arigato!"

"Ve~ what do they do Japan?" Italy asked curiously.

"I-I'm not sure." Japan said shyly "I was going to ask you to be my best man but…I'm a bride…"

"Ve~" Italy hugged him "It doesn't matter I'll ask Germany he'll know! He's super smart!"

**XxX**

Finally the day of the wedding was here the temple packed with Nations, China stood at the alter in his suit that Hong Kong had chosen for him. His brother standing at his side as best man, beautiful music started playing he nervously looked at Hong Kong who nodded reassuringly. Italy gave off a soft 've' as Japan started coming down the aisle Xiaolian toddling along beside him using her mother as an anchor if she fell. He was clutching a bouquet of phantom blue roses, a rare flower indeed but that was how China saw Japan, as a beautiful rare rose.

China held his breath at Japan's beauty; the sun gleamed through the window lighting up Japan's skin and face making him glow angelically. Japan looked up shyly peering through his lashes up at the man he was to wed. China held out his hand as Japan got closer to him, Japan's gloved hand took his. China smiled wanting to capture his gorgeous bride into a kiss but he had to wait a little longer. They knelt down on the floor in front of a priest who waved incense over the couple blessing them. Japan glanced over to his handsome groom; a lock of chestnut hair fell down out of his loose topknot falling over his face. Japan gulped resisting the urge to push it out of his face. The priest said some words of prayer uniting the two Nations together. Standing up China bowed to Japan, blushing he scrabbled to his feet and hurriedly bowed to his new husband.

The ceremony was over, Chinese wedding ceremonies were pretty simple and as the Nations all stayed in China's house to enjoy the party after China snuck Japan out into a private little seaside house he owned. Japan smiled shyly "Yao-san I have to dance for you now."

China grabbed his bride "There's only one dance I want to do at the moment-aru." He said huskily.

"Prease can it wait?" Japan blushed pushing him away.

China sighed "I suppose-aru."

Japan guided the disappointed man over to some cushions "Prease sit."

China did so "I don't under-"

"Shh." Japan whispered pressing a finger to China's lips "Just watch."

He stood up, walking over to the C.D player he switched on some music, it was much easier and more private to have the C.D then the actual music players and instruments. China looked curiously up at his bride as beautiful music filled the air, he watched Japan walk into the middle of the room he got down to his knees as the beginning of the music played out softly. As it rose to a crescendo Japan rose with the music his eyes closed in concentration as his body flowed with the music's notes and wave length.

He gently arched his back backwards, China's eyes widened he knew his precious Kiku was flexible in bed but he never really knew how flexible. China watched Japan circle around gracefully his face never showing any emotion besides the concentration and look of serenity, Japan circled again his body following the flow of the music again. As it went down so did he, as it rose as did he. Gently putting one foot in front of the other Japan made his way over to his new husband. Outside fireworks could be heard making the room light up with beautiful colours but it seemed to add to the ambiance.

China waited until the end of the dance which was when the music stopped and Japan got down to his knees again before he made his move. He grabbed Japan pulling him to his body, Japan let off a little gasp "It is rike House of Daggers!" he yelped.

China blinked "Did you just make a movie reference-aru?" Japan blushed looking away. "It is nothing like House of Daggers, the man was going to rape her but it won't be rape and you'll like it-aru." China smirked.

Japan nodded shyly "You can't rape the willing." He whispered. China smirked pushing Japan on his back, he ran a hand up Japan's leg underneath his skirt "Yao-san." He whimpered feeling the Elder's fingers dance across his own erogenous zone which unlike China wasn't a curl in his hair it was a place on his thigh. A small freckle on the inside of his leg marked where that special place was. China knew this by coming across it by accident once.

"Don't worry my sweet little beauty you'll get what you're hoping for-aru." China murmured. He lowered his head to lick the freckle underneath the white stockings; Japan moaned softly his hands balling into fists. He felt himself rise underneath the ivory panties. China laughed lightly seeing the bulge in his underwear "Kiku-chan." He stripped him of the silken material. Japan gasped as the cold air hit his arousal.

"Prease Yao-san, can I take off the dress?" Japan whimpered China smirked unzipping the dress at the side to pull his bride out of the silken material. He gasped, underneath was a corset in the same beautiful white as his underwear.

"Kiku." He whispered lustfully he couldn't take his eyes off the blushing male underneath him "You are so sexy-aru."

"W-well I know you like me c-cross dressing." Japan stuttered shyly.

"I do." China purred. He pushed his lips to Japan's roughly, Japan writhed wantonly as he felt China's tongue force it's way inside his mouth fighting for dominance. China slid his hand in between his legs caressing the hard need between them. Japan bucked up a moan escaping him. China pulled away leaving behind a silvery strand still connecting them "Do you want me-aru?"

Japan nodded panting "Prease." He whimpered "Prease Yao-san…inside…"

China looked around for some oil. As he did he didn't pay attention to the soft whimpering near him, grabbing some oil from the lantern next to him he crawled back over to the younger Asian on the floor still. He instantly felt aroused as he watched what he was doing, Japan was drenching one hand in saliva the other spreading his butt cheeks as much as possible. "Kiku…" his voice trailed off as he watched Japan slowly remove his digits from his mouth, saliva trailing down his chin, only to place one deep inside himself.

"Y-Yao-san!" He whimpered, his eyes fluttered open as he looked up at China "Y-Yao…"

"You look so beautiful-aru." China whispered. Japan moaned softly as he pushed in another finger his back arching slightly to hit that one spot inside. With a loud cry his other hand clawed at China's shirt.

China smirked pulling Japan's fingers out, he gave them a little lick before easing his pants down. "Yao-san…" Japan whimpered his hand going limp in China's. "Yao-san." China dropped his hand to finish undressing "Yao-san." He whispered again, he sat up curious why China wasn't answering him. China smirked slicking himself up with oil.

"Ready-aru?" China asked softly. Japan nodded, he sat on China's lap.

"It is customary for my people to have the wife prease the husband." He whispered aligning his entrance with China's arousal.

"It is customary for my people to have the husband please the wife-aru." China murmured gently holding Japan still as he slowly breached the smaller country.

Japan cried out "Y-Yao-san h-have you gotten bigger?" he whimpered slightly.

"It is not me that has gotten bigger Kiku, it is you who has gotten smaller-aru." China groaned, the abstinence had made Japan shrink due to not having regular sex. "It is like you are a virgin again-aru!" he pushed a little further into the younger.

"Yao!" Japan cried out as China sunk all the way into him, tears beaded his eyes "Yao…I-it hurts…" he whimpered.

"Don't worry-aru." China smiled happily "This reminds me of our first time Kiku, you were a virgin though that time weren't you-aru."

"H-hai you took such good care of me." Japan said holding on to him.

"Shi and I'll do it again-aru." China vowed, he started to slowly move easing a little of Japan's pain and hoping to get some pleasure there instead. Japan eased out little mewls as the pain slowly left "Shall I go a little faster-aru?" China whispered. Japan nodded mewling a little louder his cheeks glowing with a brightness you could only obtain through pleasure. China quickened his pace making Japan cry out louder as the pain subsided, he felt him relax making it much easier to thrust inside.

"Y-Yao-san!" he cried out "Prease…faster!"

China lay Japan back so he could speed up inside him "Like that-aru?" he moaned. Japan entwined his arms around China's shoulders moaning and whimpering, it had been so long since he felt this good, he loved the connection their lovemaking made. He wanted it to last as long as possible but as the sun started to rise throwing an atmospheric pink glow across the bamboo flooring he knew it wouldn't last much longer. After all they were old and soon their bodies would give out, or China's back like that one time they were making love. They were standing up and…well it turns out China wasn't as young as he used to be.

China gripped Japan close to his chest tightly, but not so tight that he would end up hurting his little fragile flower. "Y-Yao-san!" Japan tightened his body arching against his as he released.

China groaned releasing into his new wife "Kiku!" he moaned rolling off him.

Japan snuggled up to him "Aishiteru." He whispered.

"Wo ai ni." China whispered back winding his arms around him.

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter. Land of the rising sun, Jipangu_

_In my long history There were times when I withdrew into myself Compared to everyone else I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient_

_To America-san's unreasonable demands I raise my experience points and do my best every day The colour is incredible I cannot eat it, but I end up receiving it anyway_

Translation:

Gōngzhǔ- Princess in Chinese (Thank you PastaChan!)

**A.N: Yay! A new chapter done! I'm sorry there really wasn't a lot of Xiaolian in it but it was mainly focusing on the wedding. In the next chapter America is a good storyteller, Sealand is a sweet older brother and the twins' steps and words.**

**Arigato.**


	13. Chapter 13: Pub and Go

**Warning: Fluffiness, bad language, implied sex, make up sex with food (Jess here's your idea lol).**

**This is an USUK centred chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 13: ****Pub 'N Go!**

_Ore no namae wa Igirisu da. Seishiki meishou wa Gureto Buriten oyobi hokubu Airurando Rengou Oukoku. Ato de tesuto ni dasukarana! _

_Kyou mo ame, kinou mo ame Kitto ashita mo ame dakedo Kasa wo sasanai Datte ore wa Eikoku shinshi, shinshi, shinshi _

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabu tte GO! Fuishu ando chippusu! Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-ha-ha-haa__〜__Ware wa yuku__〜__!_

America concentrated on his video game not really paying attention to anything else, he had to play it for Japan and see if it would sell before releasing it in his Homeland. He tensed feeling two arms entwine around his shoulders but he relaxed as the smell of tea and lavender swamped him "Hey Iggy." He said his voice a little muffled by the lollypop, or sucker as he called it, in his mouth.

England only answered him with a soft kiss on his neck, America smirked England was always so loving when he was never being paid any attention to. "What's up Babe?" he paused his game.

England smiled at him slyly "Nothing love why do you-AH!" America yanked him over the back of the sofa onto his lap "You bloody twat I could have gotten hurt!"

"Yes but you didn't." America murmured "I would never let you get hurt." England pulled America's lollypop out of his mouth; he gave it a couple of seductive licks before placing it in his own mouth. America smirked but continued playing his game, England grew bored and began tapping his finger against America's cheek then he started twirling a lock of his hair around his index finger. Sighing England straddled him and began kissing his throat, after he discarded the lollypop of course, America peered around him to play on his game.

"America." England purred "I'm bored." He nibbled his ear "Play with me." America pushed him away slightly his face creasing with annoyance; he wanted to play with England more than anything but he had to translate and review the game no matter what. "Alfred." England whimpered pushing his cheek against America's.

"Not now." He grumbled putting his hand over England's face "I'm doing something." England mewled taking in a finger into his mouth; he sucked a little his cheeks flushing cutely. America shot him a look "You little shit." He muttered "You're doing your damn best to distract me aren't you."

"Alfred." England whimpered again, he licked his fingertip before sliding it back in his mouth.

"I'm ignoring you." America muttered pulling his finger out of his love's mouth; he turned back to his game "God you're so annoying. You always want sex when I'm busy and-" The smell of Lavender and tea got stronger, he paused the game to look at England who had unbuttoned his shirt, he was mewling cutely as he played with his own nipples. "You-you stupid cute bastard." America growled, throwing his controller onto the floor he pinned England back onto the couch "I'm going to fuck you so damn hard into this couch." He muttered sucking and biting a perked up bud. England moaned running his fingers through America's hair, uttering soft cries.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Sealand yelled happily as he ran down the stairs which was towards the back of the couch. "Mummy you have to see this!"

England sat up peering over the back of the couch "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mummy! It's Tobias, come see him!" England frowned, Sealand looked excited rather than panicked so it couldn't of been anything horrible happening. He noticed England's shirt undone when he got up. "Mummy? Were you and Daddy doing naughty stuff? Will I have a baby sister?" he asked excited.

"What? NO!" England laughed buttoning up his shirt "Don't be silly Peter; we weren't doing that at all!"

As England followed Sealand upstairs America grabbed his controller grumbling to himself "Bloody bastard, gets me all frickin' horny then pisses off. I swear tonight I'm gonna screw him so hard he won't walk for a week." He lit up a cigarette still grumbling as he clicked play on his game and continued.

England was dragged into Sealand's room "Come on Mummy look!"

England went in to see Latvia gently holding Tobias who was playing with a stuffed bunny, he giggled softly. "Look!" Sealand chirped again.

"I really don't understand love, what am I supposed to be looking at?" England said unsure, all he saw was Tobias playing happily and Avery chewing on a book. Latvia gently took Tobias' bunny and threw it across the room, Tobias crawled out of Latvia's lap he placed his little pudgy hands on the floor, slowly pulling himself to his feet. Shakily he stood and took one little step then another until he had tottered over to the bunny. He scooped it up giggling his huge blue eyes shining with delight. "M-my God! H-he walked!" England ran up to the infant scooping him up into a hug "Tobi! My adorable little baby! Oh Mummy is so proud of you!" he cooed nuzzling the giggling child.

America stubbed out his cigarette just as soon as he heard his name being screamed at the top of England's voice. Throwing his controller once again to the floor, he ran upstairs "What's wrong? What happened? Who's hurt?" he panicked throwing open the door.

"Alfie look!" England placed Tobias on the floor "Go on sweetie, walk to Daddy."

"Walk?" America frowned puzzled but as England gave him a little nudge he saw Tobias struggle to his feet again and he took some shaky steps towards his Father. America knelt down on the floor opening his arms to welcome the babe into them, Tobias squealed excitedly as his Father embraced him. "Well done kiddo." America laughed hugging the infant to him. "Wow you did a good job."

England laughed ruffling Tobias' hair "I know! He is such a good boy!"

Avery pouted he wanted a little attention from his Mother, he crawled over to him pulling on his trouser leg. England didn't notice, whimpering Avery wanted praise too but he couldn't walk. He opened his mouth, making a little few sounds before uttering his first word "Mama!"

England looked down in shock "Avery?"

"Mama!" He whimpered again louder raising his arms up to his Mother.

England scooped him up into his arms "Oh Avery! What a good boy you are!" he nuzzled the first born twin happily "Such a good boy!"

"Oh wow! Good going Ave!" America laughed petting his head. Avery buried his face in his Mother's shirt. "He is such a Mommy's boy." America laughed.

"And? There's no harm in that." England said "You used to be too you know."

America blushed turning away "Was not!" he pouted.

"Was I?" Sealand cut in.

England smiled "Not to me darling but Finland told me you were to him. He'd give me reports every year about you. I've kept them for forty three years, they stopped when you came to live with me two years ago."

"Oh…" Sealand looked away, then back up at him "I'm happy I'm home!" He said cheerfully.

"Me too." England smiled "You may annoy me sometimes but you'll always be my first baby."

**XxX**

England laughed as Tobias shoved his hands into his food, squealing he waved them around getting some on Avery who whined. "Sweetheart look at the mess you're making."

America yelped as a bit of baby food hit him in the head. "Tobias! Pack it in I'm trying to feed your brother here!"

Tobias looked at his mother with huge sparkly sad eyes "Oh Alfred leave him alone, he's only a child." England tutted "At least you're trying aren't you darling?" he cooed.

America shot him a glare, Avery stared at the spoon in his father's hand. Smirking America bent the spoon back a little and as he let go the food flew and hit England straight in the back of his head.

"Aah! What the bloody hell!" England spun around a shocked look on his face.

America fed Avery "Awww at least you're twying aren't you?" he cooed to him.

"Are you taking the piss?" England scowled.

"What gave you that idea?" America said too innocently.

"Alfred." England stood up putting his hands on his hips "Did you bloody flick food at me?"

"And if I did?" America smirked.

"Right." England stuck a spoon in the baby food and flicked some back at him, he burst out laughing as it hit him in the face.

"You bastard!" America wiped the green stuff off his glasses. "That's it." He stood up towering over the Brit. "I'm going to get you!"

"Ha! You wish!" England ran outside.

"I don't think so." America ran after him leaving the babies to fend for themselves.

England gasped as he felt cold water hit his back "That's bloody cold!" Turning around he saw America holding the hose an evil smirk on his face.

"Had enough?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Never." England grabbed a bucket and plunged it in the stream by his house. He walked over to America who was busy turning the hose back on. He threw the water at him soaking him.

"Holy fuck that's freezing!" He yelped.

"Serves you right, if you hadn't of-GAH!"

"You talk too much Babe." America grinned as England spat out the water.

"You pillock!" England pounced on him trying to wrestle the hose out of his hand.

Sealand entered the kitchen to see the two babies sucking the food off their fingers "Where's Mummy?" he asked.

Latvia pulled on his sleeve "I found them." He pointed out the window to where England was lying underneath America laughing and trying to get away as he got soaked with the hose.

Sealand shook his head "Really. What are they like?" he sighed "Well Rai it looks like it's up to me and you to feed my Baby Brothers huh?"

Latvia nodded shyly "Uh-huh."

Sealand fed one while Latvia fed the other. Tobias giggled as Latvia pretended the spoon was a plane for him.

America grabbed England around the waist to stop him from moving "No way. You can't get away from me."

England grabbed his hands "That's what you think!" he wriggled away finally succeeding in grabbing the hose "Eat water git!" He snickered as he sprayed water into his face.

America spluttered trying to get out the jet stream "Iggy!" He yelped "Iggy this isn't funny!"

"It is for me!" England smirked.

America dived on him knocking the hose upwards ""W-we need to warm up." He panted.

England pouted "What our fun is over already?"

"Naw Babe it's only just begun." America leered.

England smirked "Really?"

"Yes. You owe me from this morning when I was trying to play my game." America wound his arms around the smaller.

"I do don't I." England purred running a finger up and down America's chest.

"Yes." America growled lightly "You owe me big time."

England looked up at him through his eyelashes "Well we better get to it then hadn't we? I can feel Florida pressing against my leg." He gave him a naughty smile sending an excited chill down America's back.

As they hurried back inside Sealand was busy pretending the spoon was a seagull for Avery who was greatly appreciating the game. Latvia looked at the two giggling adults as they snuck their way past the kitchen to go upstairs. "I think your parents are going to be naughty again." He whispered.

Sealand giggled "Well I'm not surprised."

**XxX**

America lay back panting; he pushed his hair out of his eyes "God that was good."

England tried to catch his breath; he shouldn't have teased America because now he feared he wouldn't be able to walk right. For a little while at least. "Mmm." He murmured cuddling up to him.

America wrapped his arms around him, smiling a little "Iggy?"

"Hm?"

"What were we doing before we ended up having sex."

England looked up at him "You know I have no idea."

"It seems like it was important…" America said thoughtfully "But…what?"

England put his head back down on America's chest "I know I can't shake the feeling of something important as well." He sighed "Oh well…it's probably nothing."

"Mummy!" Sealand called from outside the room "Mummy are you done? Avery needs changing!"

"Oh bugger! The kids! That's what we were doing!" England yelped sitting bolt upright "Get off I need to check on the kids."

America laughed letting go off England "You're so fussy."

England tutted, he got up to find some clothes to quickly shove on, he grimaced a little "Your bloody come." He muttered.

"What?" America laughed "What have I done now?"

"Look!" He said pointing to his behind. "Look you're seeping out you git!"

"How is that my fault?" America laughed again "It's not my fault that you can't keep me inside." He gave him a cheeky wink and dodged a t-shirt that was thrown at him.

"Bloody arse." England muttered as he pulled up his underwear and trousers. He went downstairs ignoring America's laughter. "I'm here." He called out to the whimpering baby in his eldest son's arms "What's wrong my little baby?" he said holding him to his chest. Avery gripped his Mother's shirt his cheeks red from his crying "Okay then sweetheart."

America sat up watching Tobias slowly crawl up the stairs towards him "Hey kiddo what are you up to huh?" Tobias looked up excitedly; he let off a little squeal before continuing his climb towards his Father. America grinned; Tobias' little face was creased in concentration as he pulled himself up the steps slowly he finally made it. His eyes lit up as America held out a hand "Come on then Tobi."

Tobias got to his feet again shakily and tottered over to his Daddy; he stumbled and latched onto his hand to stop himself from falling. "Look at you, such a good boy!" America scooped him up into his arms "You're getting a little heavy there." He laughed poking Tobias' tummy who squealed and grabbed his finger. "You're kinda chubby." America grinned "Yes you are! You're Daddy's little chubby baby!" He nuzzled the giggling child. Tobias was a little chubbier than Avery due to getting nearly all the food in the womb and becoming a glutton when he was born. America giving him cookies didn't help either.

England had just finished changing Avery when he heard a thump from upstairs and America yelling in shock "What happened?" he called out.

"Nothing!" America called back.

"Don't lie to me." England frowned. He walked upstairs holding Avery on his hip "What did you do?"

"I swear Iggy I only took my eyes off him for a second!" America was holding Tobias' face "Dude its cool, don't worry."

"Why what have you done?" England scowled; he gently put Avery down and held Tobias' face up to his. A small gash was bleeding from his head "What did you do?" he screeched.

"I took my eyes off him for a second to put some pants on and he fell off the bed, he must have hit the side table." America said "He's not crying so it can't hurt."

England glared at him "You stupid bastard! I'm taking him to the hospital! God you're so hopeless!"

America looked at him shocked "Iggy it was an accident they happen all the time to-"

"Bollocks! If you paid a little more attention to him this wouldn't have happened!" England yelled.

"Look I was getting dressed I can't do everything!" America yelled back.

"You can't do _anything _it seems!" England said "He could have a concussion!"

"Well fine then take him to the fucking hospital!" America scooped up Avery "You only like him so much because he looks like me! Would you act like this if it was Avery? Or Peter?" He spat. "Oh of course not, you gave him away."

"How dare you!" England slapped him sharply around the face. "You absolute tosser!" he said tears starting to form in his eyes.

America grabbed his hand his face darkening "Don't fucking hit me." He said harshly.

"Go to Hell America!" England yelled "I'm taking him to the hospital and when I come back I want you to leave!"

"Fine I hate you anyway! You stupid, prissy, tea loving fag!" America spat.

England stormed off downstairs; he opened the door of his Mini Cooper and buckled Tobias safely in the car seat. Wiping away his tears on his sleeve he noticed he had put on America's shirt by mistake, sniffing he started the car "Don't you fall asleep on me lad." He said nudging Tobias.

America sat down on the bed; he looked at Avery's large emerald tear filled eyes "I shouldn't have said all of that." He muttered. "Looks like Daddy won't be around…I'll miss you growing up just like Peter."

"Mama." Avery whimpered, he reached out and cupped his Father's face.

"I never meant to." He mumbled. Letting out his tears he buried his face in Avery's soft sunshine hair.

**XxX**

England pulled in to the Hospital Parking Lot; quickly he pulled his baby out and locked up. Nuzzling his baby one last time, he ran into the hospital. "Please I need to see my Doctor right away! It's Arthur Kirkland, my Doctor is A.K Lewis."

"Yes Sir." The receptionist smiled "I'll just give her a ring." She picked up the phone and pressed a button "Hello its Sherry here I have a Mr Kirkland here to see you…yes…yes he has a child with him…okay thank you." She put the phone down and smiled warmly "She'll see you right away."

"Thank you so much!" England raced up to her room hurriedly, he knocked on it.

"Come in." Dr Lewis called.

England entered the office "Dr Lewis?" he looked at her nervously.

"Oh hello there." Dr Lewis was a beautiful doctor with wavy strawberry blonde locks that when untied out of its topknot fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pristine violet that sparkled every time she saw her main patient England. "And how are we today?"

"I'm fine but it's my baby. He banged his head falling off the bed and I'm worried he may have concussion." England held out his son who was curiously looking around the room.

"Oh I see." She took him cooing softly "That's a nasty cut on your head isn't it honey? Yes it is!" Tobias giggled a little. "Okay I'll give him a shot to bring up his immune system. And then I'll clean and dress that wound."

England breathed out in relief "You don't think he has concussion?"

"I highly doubt it but I'll run some tests for you if it'd put your mind at rest." Dr Lewis said kindly.

"It would thank you!" England nodded gratefully.

Dr Lewis tested Tobias for concussion but he seemed fine and he focused well when she moved her finger in front of his face, so she got to giving him his shot and cleaning his wound. Tobias finally cried as the needle was put into his arm, England tried to shush him. He was worse when the stinging of the cleaning alcohol was applied to the cut. "I know, I know." Dr Lewis said soothingly as she stuck a dressing on his head "There we go all done."

England smiled "Thank you!" he gently enveloped Tobias in a hug who was now happily nomming on a sucker. "I better leave now, once again thank you."

"It's quite alright Mr England." Dr Lewis smiled. "If anything else worries you don't hesitate to come back."

**XxX**

England entered the house to find darkness "Alfred?" he called out. Tobias gave off a squeal joining in his Mother's voice. "Alfred?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Came a mumbled reply.

"Why is it dark?" England asked switching on the lights "Where are the children?" He entered the kitchen to see America sitting in the chair his arms folded and a mournful look on his face.

"They're at Mattie's." he looked away. "We need to talk." He sighed. "Do you want me to go?"

"What? No you silly sod." England laughed "I love you."

America shrugged "Do you really? That's not what you said when you left."

England nodded "Yes love I know I said some things. I'm sorry love." He gently put Tobias in his high chair "I love you." He said walking up to the straight faced male. "I love you my sweetheart." He straddled him "Please say something."

America looked at him "You hurt me…I cried…" he looked down "I want to stay with you forever; I want to raise our babies together." England pressed his lips to his.

"Shh I know I'm sorry." He murmured. "I want all that too."

"How's the kid?" America asked looking at Tobias.

"He's fine." England answered.

"How about some make up sex?" America smiled.

"Of course love." England smiled back. Tobias grizzled lazily as he chewed on his fingers completely ignoring his parents.

America smirked "I have an idea. I know it's probably pushing it since we just had a fight but how about we do this." He reached back into the fridge and grabbed some items "How about a little food play?" he smirked.

England laughed "Well why not."

America took the food items and carried them upstairs to the bedroom while England carried Tobias up to put him to bed. He soon fell asleep within a couple of lines of his Mother's lullaby. England went into the bedroom to see America lying on the bed naked and waiting "Well I must say" he laughed "that was bloody quick."

America laughed "Well I know but I can't wait any longer. I want your beautiful body."

England shook his head fondly "Silly git." He picked up the stuff America brought up "Whipped cream and a bowl of cherries? Really?" he laughed.

"And strawberries." America grinned holding out the pot of strawberries. England smiled and climbed up onto the bed.

"Well I guess we better get on to this then huh?" He purred. America pulled him to his body and kissed him forcefully, England moaned eagerly unbuttoning his own shirt. Without losing contact with America he wriggled out of the shirt as America unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down. "Stay there." He murmured pulling away. "I'll get my clothes off." He wriggled down his pants a little further; America leant forward and started to kiss his throat and chest. "No." he whispered trying to push him away.

"Babe" America pushed England back "let me." He yanked off his pants and underwear swiftly. England gasped as they ripped.

"M-my clothes!"

"Sorry Babe." America smirked.

England pushed him back "Okay then lie back love."

America did so he looked up at England curiously as he grabbed the whipped cream. Smirking England sprayed it on his chest "AH! C-cold!" America shuddered. England laughed and placed a cherry in his navel.

"Mmm you look so delicious." He purred.

America smirked "What am I, your meal?"

"Dessert actually." England laughed. He lowered his head and licked a little of the cream off America's nipple making him gasp.

"Iggy…" he reached out to touch England but he pushed his hand away.

"Wait." He murmured "Don't worry you'll enjoy the next bit." He licked all the cream off before moving down to the cherry, gently he took it into his mouth, he chewed the flesh and spat out the stone. "Watch." He mumbled, his face turned into a look of serious concentration before he triumphantly stuck out his tongue. Lying on top was a perfectly knotted cherry stem.

"Holy shit! That means you're frickin' good at blowjobs dude!" America said in awe.

"Naturally." England laughed "But then again love," he threw the stem away "you already knew that."

"You bet I knew that!" America grinned cockily.

England sprayed cream on America's groin making him hiss slightly "Well I better get to the main part of my dessert huh love." He smiled naughtily.

"Iggy I think I'm the best thing you ever cooked." America smirked.

"Maybe you are." England purred. He descended on his lover eagerly licking and sucking at the whipped cream on his prone erection. America groaned his eyes fluttering shut. England didn't care that a bit of whipped cream was getting on his nose all he cared about was the prize underneath. His mouth melted the cream a little making it run down America's arousal in small rivulets before splashing lightly on his thighs.

"Iggy…" he moaned "Oh God that's good." He ran his fingers through England's hair "I-Iggy…is it my turn?" he panted.

England raised his head "No…you're my dessert I never said I was _yours_." He murmured.

"That's…mean…" America panted as England resumed his task "Artie let me…"

England moved a hand back to his rear, he stroked his own entrance, softly he let off a little moan.

America sat up "Babe, hold on." He grabbed the whipped cream and grinning he pushed the nozzle into England who gasped in surprise.

"You better not bloody spray that." He scolded, but like every other man in the world once you said 'don't' they 'do' so he pressed down on the button releasing the frothy stuff deep inside the Brit. England arched slightly "Alfred! You shit!"

America laughed "Did you like that?"

"It…felt…weird." England admitted "Almost like it was…you." He blushed.

America stroked his cheek "Really?"

"Yes just cold instead of warm." England wiggled his hips impatiently "Can you prepare me now?"

"Okay." America smiled as he peered over England's body "Babe, it's coming out of you."

"I know." England whimpered "Please?" he begged.

America slid his finger into his entrance, the cream making a surprisingly good lubricant. England whimpered his hands digging into America's shoulders. "One more?" America asked, England nodded and in went a second. England winced slightly with pain as he was stretched. America moved them around gently as he tried to help ease the pain. "More?" he asked again.

"P-please." England whimpered he placed his head on his shoulder shyly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." America whispered back he stretched and prepared him gently. England entwined his arms around America's neck, his eyes closed in pain. America gently removed his fingers "Ready?"

"Yes." England nodded. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself become breeched by the larger Nation "Bollocks." He muttered.

"Sorry." America muttered he pushed in all the way. "S-sorry." He apologised again but his guilt was short lived as he felt pleasure, overwhelming pleasure of having that delicious tightness around him. "Iggy…"

"Hmm?" England looked up.

"You okay?"

"Yes." England smiled "No need to be concerned love." America smiled back, he kissed him softly.

"I got worried, you were a bit quiet there." He said.

"No. I assure you I'm fine." England smiled again "You can move now love."

"Okay" America moved a little "I'm sorry for hurting you." He said softly.

"No, no it's my fault." England placed his head back on his shoulder.

America held him tighter as he moved a little more "Iggy. I love you; I want to be with you forever. Let's not fight again. This is the second big fight we had."

"I know. Sometimes I think you're too good for me." England sighed.

"No! Never! Arthur, _you're _too good for me. So please don't be like that." America raised England's face "I love you."

"I know sweetheart." England pressed a kiss to America's lips. America kissed back but not for a fight for dominance but to merely show England how much he loved him and how it wouldn't end. England lay back pulling America on top of him; he shuddered softly as he came.

"So soon?" America smiled pulling away.

England blushed "I'm sorry."

"No don't be. I like it." America smiled, he kissed England again. Not long after he came too. "Arthur." He moaned falling on top of him.

England didn't mind the weight on him in fact he liked it, it made him feel safe. "Arthur." He whispered softly.

America realised where he was and went to get off "I'm sorry I'll-"

"No." England interrupted "No stay here. I like it." So America stayed put.

**XxX**

Canada returned the children after trying to tell America off about not thinking things through and pawning them off on him but he ended up stuttering profusely and walking home with France his head hung in shame at missing his moment. "Daddy!" Sealand bounced up into America's arms "Are you and Mummy okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah we're all cool now. Sorry about worrying ya Kiddo." America smiled.

England patted his head "It's okay now Peter."

"Good." Sealand rubbed his head in America's chest "I'm sleepy."

England looked at all his kids Sealand did indeed look sleepy, Avery was already dropping off and even Latvia was rubbing an eye sleepily. "Right kids bath time then to bed I think."

America held Sealand tighter "Did you kids have dinner?"

"Yeah Uncle France made us something." Sealand mumbled.

"Wonderful." England muttered sarcastically. Latvia saw his annoyance.

"But I preferred your cooking." He said smiling.

England beamed happily "Really?" he laughed "Well of course you do!"

America smirked at England's sudden glow of happiness. "Well how about after your bath I read you a bedtime story?"

Sealand looked up happily "Really? You will? Mummy Finland used to do that all the time! So did Papa Sweden!"

America laughed "Yeah of course!"

"Okay!" Sealand looked excited as America took him upstairs, England following with Avery in his arms. Latvia helped him by picking up the gurgling Tobias who had woken up hungry and was now covered in baby food.

After the bath which ended up in America and England getting more soaked then the kids the two happy parents were tucking up the children. While they were young the twins stayed in Sealand and Latvia's room "Okay then kids. Pick a story."

Sealand grabbed the book of Faerytales; he flipped through the very old book.

"Be careful with that! That's an old gift from Germany!" England protested as he watched his eldest flick carelessly through the book.

"O-oh." Sealand slowed down and carefully went through the pages "AH! This one!" He shoved the book under his Father's nose making him go cross eyed.

"Okay sure thing." America looked at the story "Rapunzel. Okay sure thing. But I'm gonna change it slightly! Sit back kids and prepare to be blown away by my awesome story telling!"

Sealand sat back hugging his Wingull and Zorua to his chest. Latvia smiled cuddling his stuffed dog and bear.

"Okay! This story is called…Iggyzel!" America grinned.

"Really?" England raised an eyebrow.

"Shh!" Sealand said he looked back at his Father with rapt admiration.

"_Once upon a time there lived a man and his wife, who much wished to have a child, but for a long time in vain._ What kind of English is this?" America snorted.

"It's about two hundred bloody years old you moron! Finish reading the story." England scolded.

"Okay, okay sorry. Sheesh." He cleared his throat and continued "_These people had a little window in the back part of their house, out of which one could see into a beautiful garden which was surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go in, because it belonged to a Witch who possessed great power and who was feared by the whole world. _This sounds nothing like my version."

"Your version is a sugar coated Disney film." England rolled his eyes "Rapunzel is an old German classic by the Brothers Grimm. Amazing children story tellers."

"Yeah, yeah. _One day the woman, _who I thought was actually a queen but there you go, _stood at this window looking into the garden and there she saw a bed which was filled with the most beautiful radishes and which seemed so fresh and green that she felt quite glad and a great desire seized her to eat of these radishes. This wish tormented her daily and she knew that she could not have them she fell ill, and looked very pale and miserable. This frightened her husband who asked her "What ails you, my dear wife?" _

"_Ah!" _ America said in a high pitched voice "_She replied "If I cannot get any of those radishes to eat out of the garden behind the house I shall die!" _Man it's only a sodding vegetable." America laughed.

"Alfred." England said warningly.

"Sorry, sorry. "_The husband loving her very much thought "Rather than let my wife die, I must fetch her some radishes cost what they may." So in the gloom of the evening, he climbed the wall of the Witch's garden and snatching a handful of radishes in great haste brought them to his wife who made herself a salad with them which she relished extremely. _She wasn't that ill then." He muttered but continued when he saw England's face.

"_However they were so nice and flavourful that the next day after she felt the same desire for the third time and couldn't get any rest so that her husband was obliged to promise her some more. So in the evening he made himself ready and began clambering up the wall; but, oh! How terribly frightened he was, for there he saw the old Witch standing before him "How dare you" _America put on an old croaky voice "_How dare you climb over_ _into my garden to take away my radishes like a thief? Evil shall happen to you for this!" _And that's why we don't steal, kids!" America grinned.

"_Ah." Replied he "Let pardon be granted before justice I have only done this from a great necessity my wife saw your radishes from her window and took such a fancy to them that she would die if she had not eaten them." Then the Witch ran after him in a passion saying "If she behaves as you say I will let you take away all the radishes you please, but I make one condition: you must give me the child which your wife brings into the world. All shall go well with it, and I will care for it like a Mother." In his anxiety the man consented and when the child was born the Witch appeared at the same time and gave the child the name Iggyzel and took it away with her." _America grinned looking at England.

"_Iggyzel grew to be the most beautiful child under the sun, and when he was twelve years old the Witch shut him up in a tower, which stood in a forest and had neither stairs nor door and only one window just at the top. When the Witch wished to enter, she stood beneath and called out_

"_Iggyzel! Iggyzel!_

_Let down your hair!"_

_For you see Iggyzel had long and beautiful hair like spun sunshine itself, his eyes were like two large Emeralds." _America looked back up at England who was blushing slightly. "_And he was the target for many pervy princes, especially French ones so the Witch locked him up so he was safe. Anyway the Witch would use his hair as a ladder and climb up it to enter the window. Well after a couple of years a Pri-Hero was riding through the forest on an awesome horse."_

"Don't just change the bloody story like that!" England scolded "Rapunzel is supposed to be a beautiful _Woman _and it's a Prince not a sodding Hero."

"_The horse was a unicorn~" _America sang.

"Go on." England muttered.

"_The horse was a silver unicorn with a polished crystal horn and golden hooves. Its mane and tail were made of spun rainbows itself." _He smirked as England looked interested.

"_He rode through the forest and heard beautiful singing from an old abandoned tower. He went to the bottom where he saw a long braid hanging out the window, surprised at the softness he climbed up it. The beautiful Princess-"_

"Oi!"

America ignored England and continued "_turned around and said" _He put on a high pitched British accent _"Oh good sir! But who are you? Whatever are you doing here in my poor lonely tower?" The Hero said ever so softly" _He made his voice husky much like the tone he used during sex "_My beauty I was entranced by your singing. And I had to see who was making such beautiful notes." The princess embraced him entranced by his words and they stayed up all night making sweet-"_

"Alfred! There are kids here." England reminded him.

"_cupcakes." _America hurriedly corrected. "_But the Witch saw him once she climbed up the tower. She pushed him out the window but he survived, ya know because he's a Hero, and she cut off the Princess' long beautiful hair. Iggyzel cried all night believing his beloved to be dead but when the Witch had left again for the night he snuck back up to the bottom of the tower, "Iggyzel I've come back!" he went to the window and called out "But my Hero! How am I to get down?" He held out his arms "Jump my beauty I'll catch you!" And so he did Iggyzel threw himself out the window only to be caught by the Hero. And they rode off into the night on the Unicorn to be married."_

America grinned looking at England "Well?"

"You've just single handedly butchered the classic Rapunzel Faerytale." England sighed "But not bad."

Sealand yawned sleepily "G'night Daddy."

"G'night Sea." America kissed his forehead while England kissed and tucked up Latvia properly. "Come on Iggyzel." America grinned at him.

"You're a fool." England muttered he held America's hand "Sodding idiot."

"You know I was describing you right? You really are that beautiful." America murmured.

"Thank you." England kissed his cheek "And you are my Hero." He whispered.

America grinned broadly "You bet your sweet ass I'm your Hero!"

"Shh! Don't wake up the bloody kids." England hissed "Come on we should go to bed now too."

"Awww but I'm not tired!"

"You big child." England laughed.

_My name is England. My official name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It will come up in the test later! _

_Today it rains, yesterday it rained, And I bet my hat tomorrow, it will rain yet again... But umbrellas aren't for me, as you can see I am British gentleman, gentleman, gentleman~ _

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO! Fish and chips! All those that I hate, a curse is sent your way Ms. Fairy, Ms. Fairy! Aha-ha-ha-haa~ Here I go again~!_

**A.N: Haha here we are chappie 13 up! Oh yeah you still have like four chapters left to give me the Twins' name ideas I have a poll so vote on your fave ones I already got too!**

**Ooooh I'll also need ideas for the next FranAda chapter! So give me some ideas about what can happen! SpaMano is up next! But remember FranAda ideas pweese!**

**Arigato! ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14: OLESoesta de la PasiAn

**A.N: Wowzies I have well over fifty reviews *sparkly eyes* I love you all! Let's see if I can make a hundred if I do I'll give my hundredth reviewer a present *winks* it'll be a fic of your choice with any and I mean ANY pairing!**

**Warning: Bad language and fluffiness and smut.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is this (awesome) idea.**

Chapter 14: OLE!-Una siesta de la pasiAn! (fanmade)

"Now look my little cutie!" Spain teased Marcus with the washcloth; they and Romano were all sharing a bath together. Marcus kept giggling as his Father blew bubbles all over his scowling Mother. "Look at your pretty Madre; he's as red as a tomato." Marcus giggled reaching up for his Mother.

"Bastard." Romano folded his arms "Stop blowing bubbles at me or I'll hit you."

"You can't hit me I have a baby!" Spain raised Marcus up so he was shielded.

"Oh nice." Romano huffed "Hiding behind our baby? You jackass." He reached out and took the infant off him. "Stupid bastard." He cuddled Marcus who squeezed his mother's hair excitedly.

Spain laughed and tickled Marcus under the chin who squealed excitedly. "My cute little baby, my sweetie! Your Padre loves you yes he does! Much more than Madre." He smirked.

"You liar!" Romano scowled "Don't listen to him Markey! It's Mommy who loves you more." Marcus giggled as the parents mock fought over him. Romano poked Spain who poked him back. "Don't poke me you bastard." Spain laughed and poked him again "I said stop it!" Romano Leaned over to only fall on Spain "You bastard I-mmph." He was cut off by Spain locking his lips to his. Marcus amused himself by playing with the crucifixes on both of his parents' necks; he happily tied them both together as his parents made weird noises above him.

Spain pulled away from his love "Lovi…you're so sexy." He panted. Romano wiped his mouth and tried to lean back but he was trapped by their entangled necklaces.

"What the Hell?" he yelled.

Marcus whimpered thinking he was in trouble he emitted a scared "Uwaa." Spain laughed "Look Lovi even our chains are in love."

"Don't be stupid." Romano scowled.

Spain untangled their crucifixes "Well how do you explain it Lovi?"

"Simple you and your stupid kiss drew them together." Romano pouted. "Stupid horny bastard." He gently held Marcus closer to his chest as he washed his hair, Marcus whined in protest not liking the grooming. "Stop squirming you need your hair washing."

Spain laughed "I know a way to stop him." He reached over and pulled on his ahoge, Marcus whined but froze up.

"Oi!" Romano slapped his hand "Don't do that!" he carefully washed Marcus' hair scowling at Spain for touching their baby's weak spot.

"Roma I'm sorry." Spain said sadly as he rubbed his hand "I just wanted to help you."

"Well you could have done it without doing that surely." Romano sighed.

Spain shook his head "No it works perfectly for you."

"Well of course it does idiot! It's a special place!" Romano snapped. He angrily threw a sponge at Spain hitting him in the face "You stupid bastard."

Spain spluttered "Lovi! Don't be mean to your future husband!"

Romano scowled "Well don't be mean to our baby."

"I wasn't!" Spain protested.

"You were, you pulled his happy curl and no one can pull that. No one but himself and his lover during sex but that's it." Romano gently ran a finger along the bottom of the ahoge to straighten it from its scrunched up stress state. "See you upset him, you made his curl go all crunchy uppy like mine and Veni's go." Marcus opened his eyes his curl springing back into its normal shape.

Spain smiled "I love that cute little curl!"

Romano sighed "Only because you like taking advantage of it." He pouted "I still need to find your erogenous zone."

Spain laughed "Even I don't know where it is sweetie."

Romano smirked "Well I'll find it." Marcus got bored and started chewing on a tomato shaped sponge "Trust me Toni I'll find it." Romano ran his fingers lightly up Spain's leg.

Spain grinned grabbing his hand "I'm sure you will." He lightly kissed his hand "When are we planning on doing this?" he asked huskily.

Romano knelt up towards him "Hmm I dunno." He smirked "You are such a horny bastard that I bet you want it now huh?" There was a splash and gurgling, Romano looked down to see only Marcus' curl sticking out under the water "Oh fuck!" he pulled him out quickly "Marcus are you okay." Marcus coughed a little but smiled happily as if nothing happened. "Man what a happy little shit you are." Romano smiled giving him a little squeeze.

Spain laughed "But isn't that a good thing."

"Of course it is." Romano laughed nuzzling the giggling child. Marcus squealed happily as his chubby cheek got rubbed by his Mother's. Spain laughed at the cute sight.

**XxX**

While Spain was harvesting tomatoes in the garden, Romano and Marcus were eating tomatoes by a stream. Marcus looked up at his Mother happily, juice trickling down his chin, Romano laughed at his tomato stained son. "Do you like that?" Marcus squealed in answer before chewing again. "You're so cute you know that." Romano laughed. He ruffled his son's hair before turning back to look at Spain.

Spain happily walked up to them "Hola my cuties!" he accidentally dropped a tomato; it bounced out of the basket and landed on Romano's head.

"Bastard!" he scowled.

Spain laughed "Sorry my sweetie." He looked down at his small son "Are you hungry Mi Precioso? Well let's get you nicely fed."

"Nicely fed? What is he, a dog?" Romano huffed.

Spain shook his head as he scooped up the infant "No, no! Not at all! I just want him to eat healthily!"

Romano sighed slowly getting to his feet "Yeah, yeah."

Spain happily carried his child into the House to be fed while Romano grumbled and picked up the abandoned basket.

Romano and Spain were now sitting at the table eating their lunch, Spain was trying to feed Marcus some baby food but he disliked it. "Come on Markey you have to eat it. It's good for you."

"Maybe he doesn't want to eat that cheap crap." Romano butted in as Marcus pushed the spoon away.

"But it's not cheap! It was quite expensive! It says on the jar "healthy and full of nutrients and vitamins. Classed as one of your five a day." So it HAS to be good!" Spain said trying to feed it to his son again who puffed out his cheeks and scowled in a Romano-like way.

"Well why the fuck did you buy him expensive crap he's never going to like bastard." Romano scowled.

"Well I didn't know he wasn't going to like it did I." Spain said scathingly.

Romano was slightly stunned Spain was such a cheerful bastard he had never seen or heard him sound pissed off. He shrugged and took a sip of his tomato juice.

"Bastard." Marcus whined pushing the spoon away again.

Romano spat his juice out while Spain froze in mid-air his face plastered with a look of shock. "Did he just call you a bastard?" Romano asked. Marcus had already attempted to say 'Mama' and they thought that would be his first word but what was shocked them.

"I-I think so." Spain laughed nervously "Well you can tell he's your son ahaha."

Romano scowled "What's that supposed to mean you bastard!"

"Well you say that word a lot." Spain said rubbing the back of his head "Err…ahaha you said it now sweetie."

Romano scowled "Whatever."

"Bastard!" Marcus chirruped again. He waved his arms laughing happily at his new word.

Romano pressed a finger to his lips "No! Say Mama. That word is a naughty word." He said. Marcus looked at his Mother curiously "Say Maaamaaaa, Maaamaaaa." Romano said trying to get him to say another word.

Marcus opened his mouth and pointed to his Mother "Mmma mmaa…Mama!" he cried happily.

"Good boy!" Romano hugged him happily "Good little Markey."

Marcus pointed to his Father "Bastard!" he squealed.

Romano burst out laughing "Si, si Daddy's a bastard."

"No! Say Dada." Spain said trying to get him to say something else.

"Bas bas!" Marcus squealed "Bastard!" Spain sighed there was no point in changing it now.

"Markey don't copy Madre." He pouted.

Romano laughed "Oh shut up. He can if he wants to." Marcus yawned tired by all the excitement. "Come on then let's take you for an afternoon nap." Romano gently swept him into his arms; Marcus rested his head on his Mother's shoulder. He carried him upstairs carefully "You must be tired huh?" he said softly.

Marcus yawned again in answer. Romano gently lay him down in his crib, Spain wound his arms around him "You're so cute when you're all motherly." He cooed. Romano blushed trying to push him away

"Fuck off you soppy bastard."

"But sweetie I love it." Spain tightened his grip, refusing to let his "cute little Lovi" leave so soon. "Lovi you're so cute~."

"Get off me you stupid idiot." Romano protested but he wasn't struggling that much to break free. "What are you after?" he mumbled as Spain's hand lazily trailed down his body. Spain didn't answer he just slowly licked his throat taking extra care to nibble in the right places. Romano closed his eyes letting off a soft sigh "You're a bastard." He mumbled. Spain chuckled lightly as he nibbled on his collar bone; Romano raised an arm back to hold onto Spain's hair. "Mmm Antonio…" he purred "Please stop. It's wrong we're by our baby."

"So sexy." Spain murmured as Romano arched slightly against him, his rear rubbing up against his groin. He pushed a hand under Romano's shirt to tease an already hardened nub, Romano let out a sharp gasp trying to push Spain's hand away.

"N-no." he moaned "Please Antonio." Spain laughed again as he started to suck and kiss his earlobe "Please."

"Lovi…" Spain murmured huskily. "Lovi…you're so sexy."

"Antonio let's-nngh take this to-ah! - the bedroom." Romano struggled to speak as Spain bit his throat again. "An-Antonio?" he moaned.

Spain scooped him up into his arms "Oh so you want to sex?" he whispered.

"Yes…no! Jus-just…I dunno…" he mumbled.

Spain laughed "You're so cutely indecisive sweetie."

Romano slapped him scowling "Sh-shut up and just take me to our room."

"Si, si my cute princess." He laughed.

"Princess?" Romano yelped "I'm not a-" His words were cut off by Spain's lips connecting his, Romano's eyes fluttered shut he moaned softly as he was laid down on the bed. He felt Spain moving above him as he roughly pulled off his own shirt. Romano ripped his face away "Whoa who said I was going to have sex?"

Spain looked at him "But…you said-"

"I never said I would!" Romano sat up "I have to look after the baby anyway. Not everyone thinks about their dick like you."

"Lovi." Spain pouted.

"No I'm going to-Ah!" Spain grabbed him around the waist pulling him down with him on the bed.

"Come on Lovi I need you." He kissed Romano again and again smothering his lips and face in kisses.

"I'm going to slap you." Romano mumbled but he responded when Spain pulled away by grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling their lips together as one again. Spain silently cheered because he had finally won. Romano moaned softly running a hand down Spain's back and to his butt. He gripped his arse roughly giving it a squeeze.

Spain tore his mouth away from Romano's moaning "L-Lovi…ahhh that feels so good."

"What? Your ass?" Romano looked at him in shock. "Your ass? Seriously?" He gave him another squeeze "Your ass feels good?" he crawled out from underneath the elder man. He pushed him face first into the bed. Spain struggled until Romano sat on his legs. "Stay still you jackass." He yanked down Spain's pants to reveal his firm, round ass that was the desire of everyone. "Alright Bastard, why does me touching your ass turn you on, when it never bothered you when France did it?"

"I-I don't know." Spain laughed nervously "But even when France touched it, it had an effect on me."

"It did?" Romano poked it but there was no reaction, he pinched it also gaining no reaction. Scowling he gave it a hard squeeze making Spain moan loudly into the mattress. "S-so when your ass is squeezed that's when the pleasure kicks in?"

"S-si." Spain mumbled.

"Antonio…I think your ass is an erogenous zone…" Romano said seriously. "I mean it makes sense. Your ass is the hottest part of your body so I guess it would be. And because I'm always underneath you…or in front of you…or on your lap I never got a chance to _really _grab it before." He said giving it another squeeze making Spain groan ecstatically "Yeah you see you have the same effect as my curl." He pointed to the bouncing curl on the top of his head.

"S-si I guess you're right." Spain sat up slightly breathless "Lovi I didn't think that was possible,"

"What that you had an E-zone? Everyone has one." He laughed giving his butt another squeeze.

"N-no I just never thought it would be there." He said breathily.

Romano stroked his butt before falling to the bed next to him "I have a secret weapon." He smirked, Spain didn't know whether to be thrilled or not by that thought. He was about to speak but Romano unbuttoning his shirt stopped him "You want sex? Fine we'll have sex but you better be fucking good."

"I always am my sweetie." Spain laughed he turned over to lie on his back "So my sweet are you going to ride me?"

Romano laughed "Are you kidding? No! I'm gonna grip your ass as you fuck me so get up."

Spain laughed as he got to his knees "Si, si but can you undress me."

Romano wriggled out of his pants "Fine." He crawled onto the bed "Lie down asshole."

Spain laughed "Up down up down. Are you sure you don't want to ride me?"

"Bastard!" Romano slapped his chest roughly "Shut up and lie down."

Spain lay back for him "I'm waiting."

"Shut up." Romano crawled up to him; he ran his fingers over Spain's jeans before pulling them down roughly "I'm going to suck you first." He smirked cockily "Until you beg for more."

Spain ran his fingers down Romano's cheek "I always want more with you Lovi." He murmured "But I won't stop you from your fun."

Romano smirked before lowering his head and taking Spain's underwear into his mouth he pulled them down revealing Spain's arousal. He flicked it making Spain hiss sharply "R-Roma…" he murmured "please." Romano sat up the underwear dangling from his teeth, he smirked slyly. "Lovi." He murmured "Please, please."

Romano spat them out "You want me to suck you?"

"Si…it hurts." He whimpered. Romano snorted but he obeyed, he leaned down and licked the tip of Spain's erection "Lovi…" Spain moaned. Romano started suckling on the head as his hands snaked underneath Spain's butt he raised his hips slipping him deeper into his mouth. Spain moaned softly as Romano locked eyes with his while deep throating "R-Roma…Oh Dios!" he moaned. Romano gave his rear a hard squeeze making him moan throatily his eyes closing shut in ecstasy. "L-Lovi I want…t-to be inside you."

Romano let go of him with a small pop "How badly?" he licked him a little while waiting for an answer.

"S-so much." He moaned "Please Lovi, please." He begged.

Romano laughed lightly "Hmm…I could do…but this is my chance to top…sooooo…" he looked away feigning thought. "What to do…what to do?" he tapped his chin with his index finger leaving the poor Spaniard to whimper with desire. Romano leaned over pointing his butt in the air "So you want to be in me huh?"

"S-si." He whispered "Lovi?"

Romano smirked reaching over to grab the hand lotion "Well okay." He squirted some on to Spain's hand "Well you know what to do huh." Spain sat up eagerly, he pushed Romano back roughly.

"Now I have the upper hand si?" Spain laughed before sliding a slick finger into him "My sweet Roma you shouldn't tease me." He leaned over and took a nipple in between his lips "It's mean." He mumbled.

"Ah…Ah!" Romano whimpered his body tensing slightly as a second finger pushed its way inside. "An-Antonio…"

"Say sorry." Spain murmured before biting down on Romano's nipple making him hiss.

"I'm s-sorry!" he yelped gripping Spain's hair "I-I'm sorry for t-teasing you."

Spain let go and lifted his head "You're so wet my love."

"Sh-shut up." Romano blushed "D-don't say things like that."

Spain pushed in a third "You really are so sexy." He started thrusting his fingers in and out roughly making Romano moan and arch his back.

Marcus woke up hearing strange noises he recognised them as his mother's, he gurgled curiously getting slowly to his feet he stood up gripping the bars of his crib. "Mama." He called out softly.

"Nngh…put it in…" Romano whimpered as Spain teased his entrance with the tip of his arousal "Please…" Spain laughed lightly as he started to ease himself into him "Oh God." Romano moaned. "Please more!" he arched his back. Spain pushed in a little more sinking all the way into him.

"L-Lovi I'm in so deep." He moaned. Romano cried out his hands flying to lock onto his butt.

"M-move." He groaned. "M-make me scream."

Spain obeyed, he thrusted hard and fast making the smaller Italian cry out loudly. "Roma…so good…you feel…so good." He panted. Romano moaned loudly he gripped Spain's ass making him moan louder "Roma…no…" he used a hand to prise his hands off.

"I want to." Romano whimpered "Y-you can play with my curl." He moaned.

Spain reached up and twirled Romano's curl as he thrusted in and out of his lover. Romano arched his back gripping and squeezing Spain's arse tightly sending uncontrollable pleasure surging through the whole of the Elder's body. "Lovi…" he moaned he didn't think he was going to last, the secret spot on his body and the tensing tightness around his arousal was proving to become too much for him.

"Antonio! I-I'm gonna come!" Romano moaned loudly.

Spain gave one last tug which sent his love over the edge causing him to come messily all over their stomachs. Spain groaned filling him; he fell down on top of Romano panting lightly. "Th-thank you…Lovi…" he panted.

"Thank…you Bastard." Romano mumbled closing his eyes.

**XxX**

Marcus called out again softly "Mama." But he could no longer hear his Mother, whimpering he tried again but there was still no answer so he called out the only other word he knew "Bastard." But there wasn't a single answer from his Father either. Slowly he pulled himself over the bars of his crib pulling his Tomato Box Fairy doll with him. He fell out but landed on a soft Mochi with a tomato on his head, he giggled as he righted himself and crawled on dragging the doll with him. The doll curiously enough looked like his uncle but in a cute red dress with a tomato on it. The wings were large and pink decorated with small cherry tomatoes. Marcus crawled towards his parents' room where as he got closer he could hear noises coming from within.

"Antonio…don't…" His Mother whined Marcus giggled seeing his father twirling the curl on his Mother's head around his finger. He gave off an excited squeal.

"Mama!" He cried out happily.

Romano looked down curiously "Marcus! How the Hell did you get here?" he sat up so quickly he head butted Spain in the face knocking him to the floor. "Oh get up you pansy." He called out to Spain who was holding his nose and groaning.

Marcus got to his feet again shakily; he wobbled a little because he didn't have anything to hold this time. He gripped his doll tightly as he slowly put one foot in front of the other. "Mama!" he chirruped trying to get his attention. Romano looked at him to see him take a few shaky steps.

"Anton! He's walking!" He cried out.

"Whaf!" Spain sat up holding his nose still "Oh thaf's funderful!"

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Romano asked frowning.

"I dink you brobe my nobe." Spain answered; he pulled his hand away to it covered in blood. "Yep it's brobe."

"Oh." Romano looked back at his child "Sorry." He mumbled. He winced as he heard the cracking of Spain resetting his nose.

"Don't worry. You used to break it at least three times a year when you were a child." Spain laughed.

Romano smiled he knew no matter what he would always be forgiven, Marcus finally made it to the edge of the bed. He fell onto his bottom looking up at his Mother. "Mama." He said lifting his arms up. Romano reached down and scooped him up into his arms

"Good boy! Good little Markey. You can walk! Wait until I tell Veneziano!" he cooed.

Spain stood up "I'll be back in a minute Lovi." He walked off to the bathroom.

Romano reached over for the phone grinning smugly, he dialled Germany's number and soon enough a chirpy Italian answered "Ciao! Italy Feliciano Veneziano speaking!"

"Oi Fratello! I have news my baby is walking _and_ talking! How about that?" Romano said smugly.

"Oh! Really? Wow Fratello that's so cool. My baby hasn't yet but she's trying to say dada." Italy said excitedly.

"Well Marcus can say TWO words! He says Mama and Bastard! I think he thinks that's his Daddy's name or something. But anyway my baby is smarter than yours! Ha and he has Spain for a Dad beat that!" Romano laughed triumphantly.

"Ve…but my baby has Germany for a Daddy so she should be really smart…Uwaa!" Italy panicked "She's going to be like me! Germanyeee!" Italy hung up in a panic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spain asked pouting "Are you saying our baby shouldn't be smart because I'm his Padre."

"Well…" Romano shrugged "Well you're hardly a genius…I mean you're not Einstein are you." He said "But that's okay I like you like that and-Wait! Wasn't he frickin' German?"

Spain nodded "Si he was."

"Man! That means Veni's baby is definitely going to be clever! That's not fair!" Romano pouted; he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Spain smiled.

"No! I can't have him having a smarter kid! It's like _him _being smarter than me! Veni can't be cleverer than me!" Romano gave his baby a little squeeze "You better start knowing Maths and…Science…and…stuff when you turn three kiddo."

Spain laughed "But that's impossible! Even for a German kid!"

Romano laughed "Yeah. Beat that Mr Potato Muncher."

Marcus happily played with the doll not paying attention to his parents and the worries about his future. He squealed as he threw the doll up in the air before catching it by its curl. "Ve~" he cooed happily as he gave the doll a little squeeze. Romano laughed happily as he pushed Marcus' curl down a little only to watch it spring back up when he let go. Marcus looked up at his mother curiously, his emerald eyes shining happily. Romano smiled back at his child. "Mama." He said happily. Spain reached over and stroked his face

"Isn't it time you started calling me "Daddy"?" he asked.

Marcus shook his head "Bastard." He giggled.

Spain sighed falling backwards on the bed "Romaaaa why won't he call me Daddy?" he whined.

"Because you're a bastard." Romano shrugged "That's my guess anyway."

Spain looked at the ceiling sadly "But I was so nice to you. I've always been nice to you."

Romano nodded "I know."

"Why are you so mean to me Lovi?" he asked sadly.

"I dunno." Romano picked invisible fluff off Marcus' shirt as he shyly looked away from Spain. "I always have been I don't mean to be."

Spain sat up "Lovi…" he saw the sad look on Romano's face "Lovi. It's okay." He reached out and held his hand "I know you love me, you're just scared to show it."

"I-I'm not scared!" Romano said sharply his cheeks flushed a pink hue "I-I'll show you! O-on our wedding day my vows will knock you off your feet!"

"I look forward to it Lovi." Spain smiled "Will you be wearing a dress?" he asked.

"God no!" Romano said angrily "You'll never get me in a dress!"

"Are you sure?" Spain smiled happily "I'd like to see you in one."

"So! You put me in one as a kid! I'm not wearing one now you pervert!" Romano puffed out his cheeks. "I'm not wearing a dress! You'll never put me in a-"

"Alright Lovi!" Spain interrupted "Lovi its fine." He held Romano's hands "If you don't want to then you don't have to. But you'll look so beautiful."

"Who's your best man? I was going to have Italy…but he's getting married at the same time as me." Romano pouted "I don't know that many people so…"

"Well mine is France!" Spain smiled "Gilly is going to be Germany's. Who's your brother's?"

"Japan." Romano sighed; he picked fluff off of Marcus again. "No one but you likes me."

"What about…" Spain scowled "The Netherlands? He likes you."

Romano smiled "He does? Th-then I'll ask him! Here!" He shoved Marcus into Spain's arms and grabbed the phone. "I'll give him a call! Who's gonna be our priest like thing."

"Well we need a Catholic and England is…half Catholic? I already asked him and he agreed." Spain answered "Guess what? I'm doing France's and Canada's wedding. I can't wait!" He laughed.

Romano nodded "'Kay, now shut up for a minute."

"'Lo." Netherlands mumbled.

Romano looked nervous "Umm…can you do me a huge favour? I-I know you hate Antonio b-but we always got along right?"

"Yeah and? Is there a point to this kid?" Netherlands sighed; he took a puff of his pipe almost gagging Belgium who was pressed up against him trying to hear.

"Um…I-I was wondering if you wanted to be m-my best man?" Romano stuttered his cheeks reddening; he played with the duvet cover.

"Really?" Netherlands actually sounded shocked "You want me to be your best man?"

"Say yes!" Belgium squealed "Say yes Brother!"

"I told you not to call me that. Well…if you want me too then I guess I will be your best man." Netherlands shrugged as he tried to hold Belgium back. "Femke move." He threw her over his shoulder keeping her out the way; she slapped his back in annoyance.

"Eberrich! You idiot! If you refuse then I'll kill you!" Belgium shouted, her voice strained slightly by her position on Netherlands' back.

"Sure why not." Netherlands shrugged "I'll do it."

"O-oh thank you!" Romano smiled. Spain smiled seeing Romano's face.

"Yeah yeah." Netherlands said before hanging up on him he hoisted Belgium properly on his shoulder before giving her butt a firm slap making her yelp "Okay then you what are we going to do now?"

"Shopping." She said excitedly.

"Not what I had in mind." Netherlands grumbled.

"Fine." Belgium sighed "We'll do what _you_ want! Then shopping!"

Netherlands shrugged "Why not." He carried her upstairs.

Romano put the phone down an excited look on his face "I have a best man!"

"Congratulations my sweet." Spain held his hand. Romano blushed. Marcus looked up at his Father excitedly, he squeaked waving his little chubby arms around.

**AN: Okay next chapter is France and Canada and their wedding which should be fun! Okay then I hoped you liked. By the way the publishing date has changed it'll be every two weeks on a Saturday instead of Wednesday. **

**Anyway thank you for the reviews and please don't hesitate to keep reviewing!**

**Arigato!**


	15. Chapter 15: Paris is indeed splendid

**AN: Wowzies I truly love you all.**

**Wow how long has it been since I wrote a FranAda paragraph! Chapter six was the last one…wow almost ten chapters ago. Oh well here's their wedding.**

**Warning: Smut, lemon, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 15: Paris is indeed splendid

_PA~RA~RI PA~RI PA~RI~PARI~_

_ Minogasuna~ migihida~ri~_

_PA-RA-PA-PARA PAARI PA-PARI PARI-PA-PAREIDO _

_PA-RA-PA-PARA PAARI-PA-PARI PARI PA-PA-RARERU_

_WAIN koborenai youni kankou annai _

_Otto ashi moto ni chuui Rippa yappa PARI_

_Awai iro no DORESU suteki sa atsui munaitamo suteki _

_sa katsute wa te no hirani YOUROPPA nigirishimeteitano sa_

Canada whimpered as France's lips moved down his body his facial hair tickling his skin sensually "F-Francis." He whispered. France licked his navel making him whimper softly. "Francis…" he whimpered running his fingers through the long golden strands. Canada froze as he heard a soft call from the other room.

"Papa!" France lifted his head.

"Was zat our sweet baby?" He asked.

"I-I think so." Canada nodded sitting up, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Then that was his first word." He said in awe.

France nodded "Oui." He stood up seeing as how he was the only one half decent. He was in his jeans whereas poor Canada didn't even have them! All he had on was an opened shirt. Canada pulled his shirt around him shyly. "Mon cherie zere is no need to 'ide zat lovely body of yours." France smiled. Canada blushed deeper and shook his head before looking away.

France laughed as he walked down the hallway to see what was wrong with his baby. "Papa." Aurelian cried out, he looked up his eyes full of wonder as his Father reached down to pull him out of his crib.

"What's wrong my clever little babee. You said your first word oui? So clever." He cooed. He jiggled him happily, he would have loved to say something to England but the punkish delinquent had already phoned bragging about his babies and their successes. "You interrupted me and Mama's good times."

Aurelian held onto his Father's hand, he looked around excitedly "Papa!" he chirruped pointing up to his mobile.

"Hmm? Oh I see! Do you want Papa to turn it on?" France reached up and turned on the mobile which had polar bears and birds on. They tinkled a cute tune as they spun around. "Is that better ma belle?" He asked. Aurelian gazed at his Father happily. "Now is zat all? Mama and Papa have important things to do." He placed his son back in his crib before walking off into his room but Canada was not lying on his bed awaiting him like he hoped. "Mathieu? Where are you my petit fleur?"

Humming in curiosity he looked under the bed, then the covers "Zut alors did he vanish again? Can I no longer see him?" He closed his eyes muttering "Canada" under his breath and opened his eyes again. Still nothing. "No!" He fell to his knees in dramatic despair "Mon Cherie! Sweet little Canada come back! Why can I no longer see you?"

"Francis?" Canada popped his head out of the bathroom doorway "What's wrong?"

"Ah…err…bonjour my petit fleur…" France laughed sheepishly "I thought you had vanished."

Canada giggled "No silly I was in the bathroom."

"Oh sorry." France leaped up "Did you take a shower? But my sweet we 'aven't made ze glorious love yet."

"W-well th-that can wait right?" Canada stuttered nervously but France pulled him to his body.

"Per'aps but you are too sexee." France smirked.

"O-oh…" Canada looked away shyly. "W-well I um…I w-wanted to sh-shower because erm…En-England and Alfie will be here soon."

"Angleterre and L'Amerique?" France looked thoughtful "Zen zat is wonderful news Mon Cherie!" He spun him around in a joyous circle "Our sweet Aurelian loves playing with Avery."

"I-I guess…" Canada mumbled somehow whenever those two were together it reminded him of their parents France and England, Aurelian would grope him and Avery would kick and scream at him. He couldn't help wondering whether if they were like that. Tobias however, much like America, would sit by and laugh cheerfully.

France let go of his shy lover "Zen come my sweet we must make sure ze 'ouse is in ship shape form for when ze ozzers get 'ere!"

"Y-yes." Canada nodded. "Um…Francis…th-they're not the only ones…I-it's going to be a…um…kind of a world meeting. But here."

"Eet is? But why wasn't I informed?" France asked blinking a little.

"I'm sorry I suggested it…I-I forgot to tell you." Canada stuttered.

"It's okay Mon Cherie. You silly theeng forgetting to tell moi." France laughed running his hand through Canada's hair. Canada smiled happily; he rested his head against the shorter man's shoulder.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"Oui I know." France purred.

Canada blushed "I-I better go clean."

France nodded "Come then Mon Cherie." He held his hand and took him downstairs to start the cleaning while Aurelian was playing upstairs with his soft polar bear teddy.

Kumajiro had a small cub the same age as Aurelian and the two got on very well, the cub padded in the room making soft noises trying to alert the baby of its arrival. Aurelian stood up holding onto the crib bars. He squealed at the sight of his beloved pet. The cub's name was Vancouver named after Canada's most popular place where the Winter Olympics was held. Aurelian reached out for Vancouver squealing happily. Vancouver gave off a content noise as he ran up to the crib. Aurelian squealed happily as the bear stretched up on its hind legs to try and climb up. Kumajiro noticed and came bounding up to the distressed cub and baby. She placed her snout under the cub's backside to flip it up into the crib with the giggling baby.

Aurelian squealed excitedly and clutched the bear to his chest. Vancouver squeaked in answer and licked his fat cheek in excitement. Aurelian giggled nuzzling into the cub's soft fur. Kumajiro went downstairs leaving the two alone, they seemed fine. She watched her owner rush around with the vacuum cleaner he was trying to avoid the horny French man who kept grabbing his hips and muttering huskily about how sexy he was when he was flustered. Kumajiro sat back wishing she could remember the name of her Master, she knew it began with a "C" but she was unaware of how it ended. She pulled on his pant leg; he looked down smiling "Oh hello Mr Kumachichi!"

"Who are you?"

Canada whined "I'm CANADA!"

"Who?" Kumajiro tilted her head.

France swooped in "Why 'e iz za sexiest country zat 'as ever been created!"

Canada blushed "Y-you're just saying that because you want s-sex."

"Oui I do." France admitted "But I am also telling ze truth."

"Oh…" Canada looked away blushing deeper "Y-you are such a flirt…" he mumbled.

France laughed "Honhonhon but you know you like it oui?"

"Oui." Canada stepped back trying to escape the French man's lusty gaze. "F-Francis there is no way we can have sex yet…I-I mean the others will be here soon an-and-"

The doorbell rang saving the helpless Canadian from a severe molesting he dashed to the door hurriedly throwing it open he was met with a grinning American and angry Brit who was yelling at Sealand. "No! You are not to join in. You are far too young to make grown up decisions!"

"But Muuuuuummyeeee!" Sealand whined.

"No! And that's final!"

"Hahahaha! Hey bro can we come in?" America laughed.

"S-sure." Canada moved out the way for his brother and his family to come through followed closely by Latvia who nodded shyly in greeting. The boy had become even more nervous since Russia had tried to take hold of him again.

Just as soon as he closed the door there were a few more than eager knocks, opening it he was met with an excited looking Italian and a strangely ill and worn out looking German. A usual grumpy South Italian and a cheerful dim looking Spaniard. "Hola!" Spain said happily "Look! We brought our sweet children!" He held out his baby who was fast asleep mumbling 'bastard' "Ahaha so much like his Madre." He laughed nervously as Canada looked at him in shock.

"Ciao! Ciao!" Italy chirruped grabbing his hands "Can we come in Mr America?"

"Err…I-it's Can-"

"It's Canada Feli." Germany said quietly.

"Huh?" Italy opened his eyes blinking a little "Oh si si it is!" He laughed happily before dancing in.

"I'm sorry." Germany apologised as he followed his cute fiancé down the hall. Romano went in mumbling and cursing as he looked around the House in disgust, he commented on it smelling of French people and perverseness.

"Huh? Really Lovi? I can't smell anything!" Spain started sniffing the air like a Meerkat sensing for danger.

"Idiot." Romano sighed; he grabbed his ear and pulled him into the conference room.

Canada jumped in fright as his door was kicked in roughly followed by a loud recognisable obnoxious laugh "Gilbert! Don't do zat! Have some respect!" Austria scolded. But a loud excited screech followed soon after.

"But Gilbertra likes it!" Prussia cackled.

"I don't care! It's France's door und he'll kill you if he sees zat!"

"Naw he won't! He loves me!" Prussia grinned finally noticing Canada "Hey!"

"H-hello." Canada blushed. "Mr Austria's right Francis won't like you kicking his door. H-he paid a lot for that door I-it's over three hundred years-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Prussia waved it off "Come on Roddy let's go spank that son of a bitch!" He cackled running off.

"Spank zat vhat?" Austria yelped.

Canada giggled "Go on through Mr Austria."

"Danke Canada." Austria smiled.

**XxX**

Soon enough all of the other Nations were inside France's large hall room that he held for World Meetings Canada was sitting there patiently just observing and listening. There really wasn't much about work going on it was mainly parents cooing over the babies and Seychelles trying to stop Russia from trying to make them become one with him. And of course Belarus who was glaring at the pretty Southern Island for touching and talking to her precious Big Brother. Despite Prussia's previous yell he hadn't spanked France not that the perverted blond would have minded.

America was as usual at the front of the table taking command while England was rubbing something sticky off of Avery's jumper. "Okay dudes we have to think of important stuff to do with our cute kids here! First of all! Where the Hell are they gonna go for school?"

Germany nodded "That's a very good point."

"Well I think China should teach them Math!" America said grinning.

China looked at him "Why?"

"Because you're Asian dude!" America laughed.

"That's racist! You think because I'm Chinese I'm good at Math-aru!" China yelled.

"Hell yeah!" America laughed.

"Not all Chinese are good at Math-aru! That is racist and why I don't talk to you!" China scowled.

"Well…can you do Math?" America asked.

"What's with this entire 'Math' bollocks? It's Maths or Mathematics." England scolded.

"Well can ya?" America insisted ignoring his love's correction.

"Well…" China looked away "Shi…but that's not beside the point-aru!" he snapped.

"So you can teach them Math?"

"I suppose." China mumbled.

"Awesome." America grinned.

"Well I think we have far more important matters to discuss right now." England said.

"Yeah? What are they Babe?" America asked curious.

"D-don't call me that in public!" England blushed. "Um…C-Canada and" he shot a glare at France "_his_ wedding."

"I'm so 'appy that you care zo much for me." France said sarcastically.

England laughed harshly "I only care for Canada you stupid frog! After all I took him from you many years ago! You're lucky you got him back!"

France stood up angrily "'Ow dare you! You stole my sweet Canadian and-"

"He used to call you "Papa" it's sick!" England yelled back.

"Tell me L'Amerique how does it feel to take your Mama to bed every night?" France smirked.

"Bastard I'll kill you!" England leaped onto the table.

"Iggy! Calm down!" America grabbed him around the waist yanking him off the table.

"Let me go! I'll skin the bastard alive with my bare hands!" He screamed thrashing about in America's arms.

"IGGY!"

"I'm NOT your Mother! I'm NOT!"

"I know! Calm down!" America smiled at the others "I'll be back in a few." He threw the screaming man over his shoulder and left the room.

"Right on that bombshell let's continue shall we?" Germany said. "England is right we have to think about vhat we're going to do about France and Canada's wedding."

Italy 've'ed' happily "Oh! I know! Let's put him in a dress! Like Japan wore! He would look so cute~"

Spain laughed "Si! Boys always look cute in dresses!"

Romano scowled "No. You're not going to put Marcus in one."

Spain pouted "I wasn't going to…"

"Liar." Romano snorted.

"A-a dress?" Canada stuttered.

"Ah oui! I would love to see my sweetie in a dress!" France leered "'E would look truly beautiful!"

Canada blushed as he shyly played with his shirt "R-really?"

"Mais Oui!" France nodded eagerly.

"Ve~ you could wear a big poofy dress! A cute princess one! With ruffles and other stuff!" Italy chuntered on happily.

"Feli look at me." Germany cupped his face turning it to his "Shush let them decide."

"But-"

"Nein. It's their wedding sveetheart." He interrupted.

Italy nodded "I know…sorry…" he mumbled "I love weddings and they excite me."

"I know und it's cute." Germany murmured.

"Ve~" Italy cooed happily.

Canada felt a tugging on his shirt, looking down he saw Avery looking around "Mama?"

"He's gone with Daddy to calm down." Canada answered. He jumped as he heard a banging from outside the door.

"Did one of them hit the other?" Prussia asked.

Spain stood up "I'll go see."

"Antonio don't." Romano said a look of worry on his face "You'll get hurt. An-and don't leave me alone with the baby bastard!"

"Shush sweetie I'll be fine." Spain opened the door and peered out curiously shouts and sobs came from outside.

"I will not stand by and let him say that!"

"I know! Honey look at me! No! LOOK at me!"

"What?"

"I love you, I know you're not my mother…you're not. You're our sweet children's Mother. Avery, Tobias, Peter even Raivas for fuck's sake! Don't let him get to you."

There was silence then a mumbled reply "I won't…I love you."

"I love you too Babe now come on let's go back in."

Spain scurried back to his seat "Awww how cute~" he cooed softly.

Romano tutted hitching Marcus back onto his lap higher.

Canada gasped as he felt his legs become ripped apart, looking down he saw a happy face grinning up at him. "Oh Tobias!" The baby looked at him happily; he tugged on his pant leg trying to get up on his lap. Canada scooped him up and plopped him on his lap "You're a little heavy." He laughed nervously.

Tobias squealed excitedly, Avery crawled off around the table to the only other person he knew who looked like his Mother in hair and eye colour and that was Liechtenstein. "Oh Hello there." She giggled picking him up. Avery nuzzled himself into her soft small breasts. She giggled and caught Switzerland's eye he hurriedly looked away blushing. She smiled brushing a sunshine lock out of Avery's eyes. Switzerland sighed sadly she looked so perfect with a baby he couldn't help but want to give her that.

"Mama?" Avery asked looking around.

"I'm sure she'll-I-I mean he'll be back soon." Liechtenstein said.

Soon enough England entered the room in a very dignified manner and a gentlemanly way "I'm very sorry about that Canada."

"O-oh it's alright." Canada waved it off smiling kindly.

America came in straight after, he looked around "Dude where are the kids?"

Canada pointed to his lap "I have one here."

"Oh! And here's another!" Liechtenstein said waving Avery's arm.

England smiled "Why Liechtenstein don't you look lovely with a baby."

"You think so? Big Brother do I?" She asked Switzerland.

"D-don't ask such things." Switzerland stuttered blushing deeply.

England smiled fondly until a loud pop made him shoot Sealand a disapproving look. He looked back at him pink sticky bubble-gum around his face. "And where did you get that gum?"

"Daddy." He said pulling it off his face and putting it back in his mouth.

"Alfred!"

"What? It keeps him entertained!" America protested. "Tobias too see."

Sealand blew another; Tobias' eyes were huge in rapt admiration as he watched his brother. He squealed loudly and giggled when it popped.

**XxX**

The day of Canada's wedding finally drew near. He looked nervous as America helped sort his suit out. "Um…h-how did you get England to be Francis' best man again?"

America laughed "It took a hell of a lot of persuading. France was on his knees pleading to Iggy who sat there in his chair, one leg crossed over the other like the gorgeous queen he is. His arms folded and his usual scowl…" He looked in total ecstasy as he remembered the day "And well I begged him too. Of course promising to let him top me for a whole week helped too."

"And it explains your limp." Canada giggled.

"Well you have to take advantage of a promise like that." America frowned.

"I guess so." Canada giggled again.

England stood by scowling at the French Man preening himself in front of the mirror. "You know I only agreed to this because America promised me I could top right?"

"Oui and I wouldn't expect any less Angleterre." France said waving his hand.

"I hate you." England scowled deeper.

"And when 'ave you ever liked me." France said snippily "Even when you were a small petit theeng you never liked me."

"That's because you never gave me reason to." England snorted "If you weren't such an insufferable arse we might have been friends."

"Per'aps lovers." France smirked.

"Ha! In someone else's dreams! That will never happen!" England said throwing his head back in derision.

France laughed "Oh but Angleterre you cannot resist moi."

"I think you'll find I can." England said folding his arms tighter. "There is only one man who I love and that is-"

"Yes, yes we all know you're pig 'eaded and arrogant but please do not tell me zat ze only man you love iz yourself." France frowned.

"Don't be a pillock! I was going to say America you complete arse!" England spat. "See? That's what I hate about you bloody French! You think you know everything! Just because you are so called 'Masters of L'amore'" he mimicked in a French accent "you think you automatically know how to please everyone and that you know what they're like! Well I have news for you tosser you don't! Only America knows me! Only America can please me and I wouldn't change him for the world! I would sooner die than live without him! And fucking hell why hasn't he asked me to marry him yet?" he burst into tears.

France's eyebrows rose in surprise even though he saw it coming on the line "Only America knows me" he had started to get teary eyed. "Petit Angleterre don't cry." He said soothingly "'E loves you any fool can see it. 'E will ask you soon I promise."

"Oh shut up!" England sniffed drying his eyes "And don't bloody look at me!"

France rolled his eyes "I've seen you cry before. Remember? You seeked comfort from moi when L'Amerique left you."

"You make it sound like we had sex." England scowled.

"We did 'ave sex." France smirked.

"Oh piss off!" England said huffily "That was once…okay twice MAYBE three times! But never again! Never! I love America now!"

"You never loved me." France laughed "Or ze other men you slept with. Hmm…Spain, Prussia, Austria, who else I wonder?" He said thoughtfully.

"Japan." England mumbled "But anyway! I topped you all!"

"Oui." France grinned "Except Spain."

England paled slightly "H-he was The Spanish Kingdom then so he was much more dangerous!"

"Oui he took your-"

"ANYway shall we continue with trying to make you look suitable." England interrupted "Well at least as handsome as _you_ can possibly get." He said scoffing.

"Well from you I'll 'ave to take zat as a compliment." France said huffily.

"Yes you better bloody had." England scowled.

America grinned happily "Dude you look amazing."

Canada was wearing a pale pink suit with a darker pink tie. He smoothed down his waistcoat nervously "Are you sure I look okay? Even in pink?"

"Yeah dude pink suits you!" He grinned.

Canada giggled "Okay then." He looked in the mirror again quickly smoothing down his hair before leaving the room. America took his hand and walked him into the large beautiful chapel that had Spain standing behind the Alter a large smile on his face. Canada gulped squeezing his brother's hand "C-can they see me?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't they?" America asked raising an eyebrow.

Aurelian got gently nudged into the Aisle he stood up slowly and started to toddle down the aisle before stumbling back onto his bottom again. Whining he scrabbled back to his feet sheer concentration on his face. France gripped England's hand tightly as he watched his baby, England scowled and tried to pull out of his grip making America smile. Canada gasped as his baby stood up shakily and started to take a few first steps down to his Father, he gripped America's arm in happiness "Alfred…" he whispered.

"Wow dude! He can walk!" America laughed.

"Papa!" The infant chirruped as he made his way down to his Father. Spain laughed happily and swooped up the little baby in pink.

"Oh! Look at you! I bet your Padre is so proud!" He cheered spinning the baby in circles making him giggle.

France smiled as the Bridal music started playing "It's your cue." America whispered. France was wearing a pale pink suit as well that complimented his blond hair and blue eyes. Canada gulped as America walked him down the Aisle "oh God." He murmured "look at Iggy." England was wearing an ordinary black suit that made him look like a secret agent a little.

"'E looks zo 'eavenly…" France sighed gazing at his Canadien lover.

"Yes…whatever…" England blushed gazing at America in a plain dark blue suit. He looked very handsome as he gave a cocky smirk to the Brit. England looked down shyly he even forgot about the French man gripping his arm.

Canada made his way slowly towards the Aisle a pink blush covering his cheeks "Y-you look nice." He whispered.

"You look beautiful." France purred making his blush darken.

Canada giggled sweetly "Th-thank you." He gently clasped France's outstretched hand.

Spain (who had Aurelian perched on his hip) opened his book his usual oblivious smile on his face "We are gathered here today to join Mathew Francis Williams and Francis Bonnefoy…Hey Canada has your middle name Franny! "

"Oui I know and I told you not to say zat name!" Francis groaned.

Mathew blushed "M-Mr Spain…umm…"

"Si si I'm sorry." Spain cleared his throat before continuing "And Francis Bonnefoy in holy matrimony." France stroked Canada's hand gently. "If there is anyone who wishes these two to not be wed speak now or forever hold your silence." America shot England a look but he was looking at the stained glass window a faraway look in his eyes. "Okay then!" Spain continued "Francis do you take Can-Mathew to be your lawful wedded wife to love and to honour till death do you part?"

"Oui." France said softly while gazing at the sweet younger.

"And do you Mathew take Francis to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to honour, in sickness and health until death do you part?" Spain asked again.

"I do." He whispered looking down shyly.

"Then you may kiss the bride!" Spain cheered.

"S-so soon?" Canada stuttered "B-but the rings?"

"Idiot I knew you'd mess it up." Romano used his arse to knock the Spaniard out of the way. "I'll take over, fucking idiot." He muttered. He turned to the two trying to remove his scowl but gave up "Okay now as you exchange rings please recite your vows to each other." He said addressing the couple. "Bastard." He shot at the Spaniard lying on the floor with the French-Canadian infant happily sitting on his chest. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"Language Lovi you're in the House of God." Spain said waving a finger disapprovingly.

"Just answer the question!"

"You pushed me on the floor with your gorgeous booty." Spain smiled cheerfully.

"You b-bastard." Romano stuttered.

France cleared his throat "As much as I love your adorable rants Roma but can we give our vows?"

"O-oh s-sure go ahead." Romano blushed.

"My sweet Mathieu I love you with my 'ole 'eart and I want you to forever be by my side. I 'ave loved you for a long time mon cherie." France said softly as he stroked Canada's cheek "And zere is no one in zis world who can take you away from me…again." He poked England muttering "Ring." England jerked out of his thoughts and gave him the ring. "Zo mon petit fleur may you wear zis ring 'as a token of my love." He took Canada's slender hand and slipped the ring on his third finger.

"Fran-Francis." He whispered his eyes a little teary. America rammed the ring in his hand excitedly. "Francis I…I wanted to say…I love you so much. Wh-when I would see you flirting with England all those years ago I wished so much that it was me. A-and you were the only one who could ever see or hear me. I love you. I've always loved you even when I was young. I used to act up at England's because I missed you and wanted you back but now I have you and…I-I…" Canada wiped away his tears "I love you…so much…"

"Shh my sweet." France soothed wiping away his tears.

Canada sniffed "S-so I present you with this ring a-as a token of my love." He placed the ring on France's finger.

"By the power invested in me, originally Toni, I pronounce you man and wife. Okay _now_ you can kiss the bride." Romano said.

France pulled Canada to him; winding one arm around his waist he used his other hand to tilt his face so he could plant a breath-taking kiss to his bride's lips. Canada moaned softly his eyes fluttering closed.

**XxX**

Canada moaned as France laid him back on the bed, they were still locked in a passionate kiss that France had started at the doorway of their House. America took Aurelian back to his House much to Avery's disgust. France ran his hands up Canada's shirt hurriedly unbuttoning the stiff material eagerly. Canada pulled away panting "Fr-Francis…"

France kissed lower his hands sinking in between the younger's legs. Canada whimpered as his collar bone was sucked, he loved how serious the French man was during sex he uttered sweet words in French sending shivers down Canada's spine. Although a speaker of French himself there was still a foreign difference between their French. Canadian French was a little different from European French so it still sounded seductively alien to the boy.

"Mathieu…" France purred his tongue working its way down the youth's chest. He took in a nipple teasing it between his lips. Canada arched moaning loudly his hand flying to bury into the Elder's hair

"Francis…" Canada whimpered "Francis please…"

"Please what?" France smirked his other hand reaching down to rub his groin earning a few choice whimpers from the one underneath him. "Oh I see~ so you want me to touch 'ere hmm?"

"Y-yes." Canada begged. France laughed silkily as he stroked him through his pants making small whines and moans fall from his parted lips, Canada's cheeks flushed prettily as he bucked his hips upwards small wanton moans echoing around the room. Francis pulled his pants down slowly Canada moaned as he popped out of his pants easily.

"Beautiful." France whispered before taking it into his mouth making Canada arch up, saliva ran down his chin in his excitement.

"Francis!" He cried out. France took him deep down his throat enjoying the taste of his love, like his brother Canada was well endowed but he was always the bottom regardless. France moaned moving his head up and down. Canada moaned louder his fingers tightening in France's hair he felt close and he didn't want to come yet but he knew he would. Soon enough with a loud cry he came, France closed his throat so he wouldn't choke before swallowing his essence once the boy was done.

He released him with a small pop "Shall we get ze main course cooking?" he smirked.

Canada nodded blushing "Oui." He murmured raising his hips. France slid his pants off throwing them to the floor. Canada sat up "Please." He murmured gripping the front of France's shirt.

"You want to undress moi?"

"Oui." Canada murmured huskily. He lay France back "Let me repay the favour." He whispered. He kissed his throat his hands greedily unbuttoning his shirt. He nibbled his collar bone rubbing himself against France's groin making him groan. He looked up the shirt between his teeth his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You naughty theeng." France purred "You look so sexy."

"Papa…" Canada whimpered. France froze his eye half closing in a wince. "What's wrong?" Canada let go of the shirt letting it fall. "What's wrong? Y-you usually like me calling you that! Y-you usually have a look on your face…a-a sort of rape face…wh-what did I do?"

"Mon Cherie…" France sighed "it's not you it's zat word…it loses its sexiness when we 'ave a baby who calls me zat."

"Oh…" Canada looked down sadly "I'm sorreAH!"

France grinned "Now what is zat sad face for?" He smirked pushing his finger in deeper. Canada whimpered and moaned, he leaned forwards pushing his hips up so he could be penetrated better. He moaned softly as he was prepared gently by his new Husband. France smiled as his lovely bride whimpered and moaned his hands pulling on his pants. "Do you want zem off?" he purred.

"Oui…" Canada begged. France raised his hips allowing the younger to pull them off so he wouldn't have to stop his penetration. Canada moaned as the fingers sank in finding his vital spot. "Francis!" He moaned softly. France pulled his fingers out of the Canadian.

"My petit fleur I'm going to put it in now."

"O-okay." Canada whimpered. France gently eased himself into him making him moan louder. Canada moaned his back arching but his face showed pain. France stayed put noticing the pain. "M-move please." He begged. France did so obeying his bride's wishes. France pulled his lover down into a kiss as he lightly thrusted up into him; Canada moaned moving his hips up and down working his way into utmost pleasure. France flipped them over making Canada gasp a little in surprise "F-Francis? B-but I thought you liked being r-rode?"

"Oui I do but sweetie zat is for ze hard passion! I want to make sweet love." France explained to prove his point he wound his arms around Canada making him whimper as he sank in a little deeper. "Mathieu…" he murmured thrusting into his love. Canada moaned softly his arms gripping France to him tightly.

"Fas-faster." He panted.

"Oui." France went faster making the Canadian cry out. France couldn't resist he wanted to hear more cute moans so he descended on a nipple again making his love squirm and whine. Canada pleaded for more and they never went unheard as France went faster. He leaned up so he could have more leverage to thrust deep inside him. Gripping Canada's hips France thrusted in at a different angle making him jerk off the bed almost.

Canada let out a small scream "A-again!" he begged. France smirked and thrusted hard and deep into that one spot making him cry out louder and louder each time. Canada whimpered "I-I'm not going to hold on!" he gripped the covers almost ripping them as he arched "F-FRANCIIIIIIIS!" he screamed coming, his seed splattered harshly up their stomachs and even went on France's face with the force. France groaned at the constriction and came himself filling the beautiful country below him.

He collapsed next to him panting "Zat was amazing my petit fleur." He murmured.

"Oui…" Canada panted. He turned on his side to face his lover. "Je 'taime." He murmured.

"Je 'taime." France whispered stroking the younger's hair.

On the other side of…Europe…well not that far away actually quite literally a swim away or a train drive away England was trying to separate Avery from Aurelian who were fighting and screaming at each other. America was just watching while holding Tobias who was giggling happily at his twin Brother and cousin. "Alfred you sodding plonker! Help me!"

"Why you seem to have a good hold on your own?" America grinned.

England scowled at him "You know what I'm done! You two want to fight then bugger you! Fight all you bloody like!" He shoved Avery back into the pen and huffily walked off. Avery looked up watching his Mother leave he began to cry wanting him back.

"Mama!" He wailed. Aurelian chose that moment to pull on his cheek making him cry out and kick him protesting. Then another Brit vs. French fight broke out.

America sighed "Okay _now_ I see why Iggy's so stressed." He held Tobias up to face level. "Okay listen up kid, you have to take Daddy's place and be a Hero okay? I want you to leap in and rescue your Bro from these fights 'kay?"

Tobias looked at him with a serious expression on his face as he acknowledged his Father's words. America placed him in the pen. Immediately Tobias walked in front of his Brother and hugged him, cooing cutely he nuzzled him. It stopped Avery from remembering what he was doing as he relaxed in his Brother's grip. "Meh close enough." America shrugged. He went out to find his own Brit to nuzzle, sure enough he found him holding his head at the kitchen table. "Babe?"

"Those bloody kids." England muttered.

"Well they're like you and France." America grinned "It's kinda cute."

England tutted "Well really we shouldn't condone the violence but no matter what they always fight!"

"It doesn't matter they'll grow out of it when they're older. Remember Aurelian is also Mattie's so he has the genes of the most likable cutest person too." America puffed out his cheeks when he said that.

"What's wrong?" England laughed poking his cheek.

"Everyone likes him! But they find me annoying! Even _you_ had a thing for him once!" America looked down sadly "My own lover."

"You idiot." England laughed again "Don't you see? I only 'had a thing' for him because he looked like _you_! Silly boy." He pulled America into a hug.

"Really?" America asked brightening up.

"Yes really." England smiled. He leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Pa~ra~ri Pa~ri Pari~ Pari~

Do not miss~ The right fold~ri~

Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparedo~ Parappapara Paripappari Paripaparareru~

Tourists who spill wine, Oops, watch your feet. Paris is indeed splendid~

Light-colored dresses are lovely. Chests are nice and thick.

I had once been clenching Europe In the palm of my hand.

**AN: Finally! This is done! Anyway don't get too concerned about Germany's illness that comes next! Then a GerIta/SpaMano wedding in the chapter **_**after**_** that! Hurray!**

**Please review!**

**Arigato.**


	16. Chapter 16: Einsamkeit

**AN: Germany time! Please keep reviewing! I love you all!**

**Warning: Could it be? Oh yes! Germany! Our lovely, sexy Germany gets topped by the adorable sweet Italy! Even if you hate uke Germany still read 'kay because he may be getting topped but he is still very much seme.**

Chapter 16: Einsamkeit

_Enzetsu wo shiteiru to mietemo _

_Tada no kaiwa sa _

_Betsuni _

_Toki niwa kewashii kao wa surukedo _

_Tada samuinosa _

_Kini shinaikedo_

_Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo _

_Yubi wa futoi sa _

_Dakara _

_Aitai, tekitou toka iwaretemo _

_Genmitsu ni wa wakaranai _

_Einsamkeit_

_ Einsamkeit_

_ Einsamkeit _

_Tsukete hoshii_

Germany woke up groaning, Elfriede was crying again. Ever since her birth Germany refused to let Italy get up during the night due to his guilt of his previous illness due to the difficult birth. He even let him keep his afternoon siestas so he didn't push himself. He even took on all of the work. Italy did look after her though; he fed her during the day and played with her too. Italy woke up groggily "Germany…?"

"Go back to sleep Feli I'll see to her." Germany said. Italy nodded; he watched how shaky Germany was as he walked he sighed sadly. He knew Germany wasn't fooling anyone he looked exhausted. Italy sighed he loved him and he wished he would look after himself more instead of worrying about everyone else.

Elfriede struggled and cried louder her face scrunched up in distress "Vhat's wrong?" he asked her. She groaned pulling and kicking her blanket, Germany closed his eyes as he felt light-headed. "Okay I see vhat's wrong." opening his eyes he untangled her from the covers. "I guess Mutti wrapped you up too much." Elfriede gurgled nuzzling her face into her Father. "Shall I sing to you?" He mumbled.

Elfriede squealed in answer. "Okay then." Germany sat down in the rocking chair by her bed he softly sang but halfway through he fell asleep his cheek resting on the top of her head. Elfriede gurgled happily she amused herself by playing with her Father's hair that was tickling her nose.

Italy rolled over wondering where Germany was, he was his warmth. Pouting he got out of bed and padded off to his daughter's bedroom. "Germany?" He whispered peering around the doorway. "Oh! Awww!" He cooed seeing Germany fast asleep their daughter playing with a strand of his hair. "Elfi?" he whispered. Elfriede looked up at her Mother curiously "What are you doing?" She squealed excitedly. "Shh." Italy hissed placing a finger to his lips. Elfriede blinked before giggling and copying her Mother. Italy sneaked in the room to scoop up his precious little girl out of her Father's slack arms.

He gasped as Elfriede, still holding Germany's hair, pulled making him murmur and wince slightly. "No, no Elfi." He whispered "Please let go of Padre's hair. Don't wake him." Elfriede giggled pulling again. Italy clasped his fingers over the hair and eased it out of the little fist trying not to wake up Germany. "There we go." He smiled successful. "You are sleeping with Madre tonight." He whispered tapping Elfriede's nose playfully, she giggled cutely trying to grab his finger.

Italy took her into his room and gently tucked her up in his bed, he then walked over to a cupboard used for storing spare blankets and quilt covers. He got one out and crept back to where Germany slept "Poor Luddy." He cooed tucking him up with the blanket. He smoothed down the blond's hair before kissing his cheek "Buononotte." He whispered. He walked back to his bed where his daughter was chewing on his pillow.

"Silly Bambina." He laughed "Don't get Madre's pillow all wet." She just gurgled in answer. Italy giggled and pulled it out of her mouth, turning it over he gently lay her down in a comfortable position. He curled up in Germany's spot smelling the scent of his fiancé on the pillow. "Ve~ sweet dreams Luddy." He mumbled closing his eyes.

Elfriede curled up to her Mother murmuring softly. Italy 've'ed' softly pulling her to him and soon enough fell asleep along with the baby.

**XxX**

Italy woke up seeing Germany neatly tidying up the bed he smiled "Guten Morgen Feliciano."

"Ve~ morning…" he mumbled rubbing his eyes. "Why are you awake…?"

"Because I slept in." Germany sighed "I really shouldn't have done." He sat on the edge of the bed "I don't know vhat's wrong with me."

Italy blearily looked at the clock he groaned pulling the covers over his head "It's six 'o clock." He whined "That's not sleeping in."

"It is for me." Germany sighed "Five 'o clock every morning I vake up und now I overslept an hour! I usually walk my dogs around this time so my whole schedule vill be ruined and then-"

Italy leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips cutting him off "Shut up." He mumbled "Come back to bed."

"I can't I-"

"Please." Italy begged "For me?" His eyes sparkled hopefully "I'm cold and I need your warmth." He pouted looking really cute. Germany could never resist that little face Italy was his one weakness and the little sod knew it so he often played on it to get what he wanted.

"Ja ja I guess I can." He sighed getting back in bed. Italy 've'ed' victorious. Elfriede popped out from under the covers sleepily crawling up onto her Father's chest. Germany looked at Italy "I wondered vhere she vent." Italy giggled. Elfriede turned around and around on him like a dog before plopping down onto a comfortable spot with a small 've'. Germany smiled and stroked her hair; Italy crawled up to him cuddling into his side.

"I love you." He murmured.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Germany murmured back. He fell asleep again quite quickly. Italy sighed sadly stroking his hair.

"You need to swallow your pride and tell me you need help." He pouted poking Germany's cheek. "I don't like seeing you like this." He sighed resting his head on his chest "It scares me."

**XxX**

Prussia watched his brother in the garden playing with Italy and Elfriede, he sighed Germany wasn't kidding anyone. He was still pale and looked awful, he had dark circles under his eyes and could barely walk straight. "Hey! Prinzessin?"

"Yes?" Austria turned from trying to feed Gilbertra who promptly spat out the mushed vegetables pulling a face.

"Hey look at West." Prussia pointed out the window to the man who was happily playing roll the ball to his daughter who was giggling excitedly. "Does he look like he's lost weight to you?"

Austria looked out the window. A shirt which was once skin tight against his muscles, hung slightly despite being tucked into his jeans. "Ja…" Austria looked at him concerned "Do you think he caught something?"

"I dunno…" Prussia sighed "I wonder vhat the Hell is wrong vith him? All he does is work, work, work! No vunder he's getting ill!" He scowled "I wish he vould think about himself for once!"

Austria wound his arms around Prussia's waist "It's nice to see you care." He smiled.

"Of course I do! He's my bruder!" Prussia sighed again "Stupid idiot." He muttered.

Italy giggled happily as Elfriede squealed excitedly she waved her arms about as the ball rolled and bounced off her foot. Germany smiled as she reached forwards and rolled it back. She looked at her Father and said happily "Vava!"

Germany looked at her in shock "Do you think she's trying to say Vater?"

"Si!" Italy nodded his eyes sparkling happily.

"V-va…vanner!" She squealed.

Italy giggled "Close darling! Repeat after me. Va…ter!"

Elfriede tilted her head curiously "Va…ta?"

"Close enough." Germany smiled "She von't grasp German so soon."

"But she understands Italian watch!" Italy called Elfriede's name so she was paying attention "Lei ama il suo Papà. Che cosa circa Mamma?"

Elfriede giggled "Si…" she gurgled repeating what she often heard her Mother say when asked a question. Of course she didn't know it was a question but she recognised the tone.

She gurgled happily gazing at her Mother. Germany stroked her hair "I vunder if she understands German?"

Italy shrugged "I dunno…try it!" He giggled playing with a lock of Elfriede's hair.

"Elfriede?" He called her name gently to get her attention "Sie lieben Vater?" She tilted her head a little as if processing the words.

"SI!" She squealed grabbing her feet in excitement. Germany laughed as she giggled and rocked on her butt. He gently scooped her up into his arms holding her against his chest.

"Germany." Italy whispered.

"Ja?" He looked over at his fiancé curiously.

"Um…how would you feel…a-about another b-baby?" Italy stuttered his cheeks flushing.

"You aren't…pregnant? Are you?" Germany asked fear flickering in his eyes.

"N-no why?" Italy asked.

"You know that if you get pregnant then you will die. After Elfriede you severely damaged your body und if you have another then it will kill you. I thought the doctor explained all this." Germany said his eyes widening with horror.

"I-I know! But just hear me out!" Italy whined. "I want a baby. What do you think?"

"Vell we have one." Germany shrugged cuddling Elfriede to his chest. Her hair had grown since it's few wispy blonde locks at birth into an adorable pageboy's bob. Her fringe a little chaotic and spiked like her Father's when his hair was down and not scraped back as usual. She had an adorable little blue gingham dress on with a sweet teddy bear on the front; a sweet little Alice band decorated her hair. Her ahoge formed a heart as she nuzzled into her Father's warmth.

Italy looked down sadly and started picking strands of grass his eyes beaded with tears. He really wanted to have a little boy more than anything. He loved his little girl very much but he wanted a little boy too. His family would feel complete if he had one. When he was younger he lived with Hungary, Austria and Holy Rome and because even _he_ thought he was a girl it felt perfect to live in a family with a Mommy, a Daddy, a son and a daughter.

Germany saw the tears forming under his lashes he hated it when Italy was upset. He hated it even more if he was the cause. "Feli?"

"S-si?" Italy looked up quickly braving a smile.

"Feli." Germany placed Elfriede back down on the grass and leaned over to cup the smaller's face "Do you really want a baby that much?"

Italy nodded "Yes. I do." He mumbled.

"Feli. Vhy don't I carry the baby for you?" Germany said softly.

Italy's eyes widened "R-really?"

"Ja, I don't mind sveetheart as long as you're still here." He whispered kissing his cheek.

Italy gazed into Germany's eyes happily "I love you." He whispered.

"I know." Germany smiled.

Italy held his face and kissed him softly. Germany kissed back glad he could make his little Italian happy. Elfriede looked up at her Father a look of adoration covering her face; she stood up shakily but fell back on her bottom. Sighing she gave up and crawled up to him instead 've'ing' happily. She tugged on his shirt giggling happily. Germany pulled away from Italy to look at his daughter he smiled "Vhat's wrong?"

"Vata!" She squealed excitedly. She lifted up her pudgy arms wanting to be picked up; gently Germany did so plopping her on his lap between her parents.

Italy sighed gazing at his love. "Luddy you look awful…why don't you sleep more? Let Prussia do the paperwork."

Germany laughed "There vould be beer stains und drawings of him being 'Awesome'. No danke."

Italy pouted "But you don't look very well at all. I'm worried about you."

Germany sighed "I know Feli but I promise you I'm fine."

Italy shook his head harshly "NO! You're lying! You are not well at all!" tears started to bead his eyes again. "I don't want you to be sick!" He sniffed "I don't know what to do without you!"

Germany smiled "I'm not. You know how to look after Elfi." He smiled "You've done a wonderful job so far."

"No I haven't!" He wailed "I'm rubbish!"

"Hey, hey don't say that!" Germany held Italy's hands "No you're not." Italy sniffed as Germany stroked his cheeks drying his tears, ever since the birth of their beautiful daughter he had mellowed out quite a lot. He was still strict and anal about cleanliness, even more so in fact, but he was also softer.

Italy smiled happily "I'm not?"

"Nein." Germany murmured "You're doing a vunderbar job."

"Yay…" Italy 've'ed happily.

Germany pulled Italy to him accidentally squishing their daughter between them "You vill alvays do a good job of raising our little girl Feli. You're a wonderful Mutter." He said softly.

Italy smiled "Thank you." He whispered "And you're a nice Father and lover.

**XxX**

Austria and Prussia had gone out to take their baby to the park with the dogs to keep out of the way while Romano and Spain came around to discuss the wedding plans. Having a double wedding meant far more work, Romano scowled at the wedding book in Italy's hands "You're going to wear a dress?"

"Si!" Italy nodded "You should wear one too Fratello."

Romano snorted "I don't think so. Unlike you I have a manly best man."

"Huh? But Japan is a man!" Italy tilted his head looking confused.

"Yeah but not a _manly _man." Romano smirked. The two best men were actually there too, Netherlands had a bored expression on his face forbidden to smoke his pipe around the babies by Belgium. She had actually stashed it away upon her person but Romano thought he could've sworn she put it in her bra. He didn't see a bag anywhere and the dress she was in obviously didn't have pockets so it had to be. Either that or her knickers.

Japan toyed with a piece of cloth on his sleeve shyly while China glared at Romano for insulting his wife. Italy looked at the annoyed looking Dutch "And? I like Japan. He's cute." He giggled hugging the now blushing Asian.

"A-arigato." Japan stuttered.

"Yeah whatever." Romano mumbled "Okay then so what the hell are we gonna do?"

Spain looked at him curiously "What do you mean Lovi?"

"I mean what flowers are we going for? I have no idea what crappy flowers they have here in Germany." Romano said pouting.

Italy scowled and looked up at Germany concerned but he was slowly dropping off to sleep not really noticing anything. Italy smiled softly he pulled the German down so his head rested on his lap. "Feli…vhat are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Shh." Italy murmured "Go to sleep." He stroked his hair softly humming a lullaby.

Romano blinked a little as he watched, he recognised the song soon enough. It was a song that their grandpa's nursemaid used to sing to them when they were young and together…before Spain and Austria.

"_Fate la nanna Principe, la vostra mamma vi ha fatto il gonnello, e ve l'ha fatto con lo smerlo intorno, fate la nanna Principe._" Italy sang softly. Germany's eyes fluttered shut at the soft voice. "_Ninna nanna, ninna nanna, Il prince è della mamma, Della mamma e di Gesù, il bambino non, piange più. Fate la nanna e possiate dormire, il letto sia fatto di rose e di viole, e la coperta di panno sottile, la coltrice di penne di pavone."_

"Veneziano?" Romano cut in.

"Shh." Italy glared at his brother once more before softly singing to his love "_Ninna nanna, ninna nanna, Il bambino è della mamma. Della mamma e di Gesù, il bambino non piange più. Fate le nanna begli occhi di sole, fate la nanna e un bel sogno faremo, un sonno lungo e poi ci desteremo, fate la nanna begli occhi di sole. Ninna nanna, ninna nanna, Il bambino è della mamma. Della mamma e di Gesù , il bambino non piange più."_

Japan smiled as he watched Germany fall fast asleep on his lover's lap. "He rooks harmress." He whispered.

Italy giggled "He is harmless." He stroked the blond's golden tresses gently as he smiled down at the man he was soon to marry.

"Why has he lost so much weight?" Romano asked, his cheeks flushed "Y-you know n-not that I really care or anything!" he said hurriedly. Spain smiled and gave him a fond squeeze.

"Ve…it's because he's too tired to eat properly or even work out like he used to…" Italy answered.

Spain sighed "I bet poor Gilly is worried huh?"

"You mean Big Brother Prussia? Si. He's scared." Italy nodded "And so am I."

Belgium shuffled up towards the sleeping blond "If he was a girl he would be so beautiful." She whispered. "He has perfect blond hair. It would look beautiful long and flowing."

Japan's eyes widened and he nervously played with his fingers "You want to draw it don't you-aru?" China asked raising an eyebrow.

"H-hai." Japan blushed hurriedly looking down.

**XxX**

The discussions and preparations for the wedding were finally getting underway, Japan was in charge of picking the children's outfits seeing as how Xiaolian's dress was so beautiful, Romano was in charge of the suits, Belgium was trying to pick a dress for either Romano or Germany and failing due to not being allowed to, Netherlands just sat there chewing on his shirt collar still being refused his pipe, Spain was lying on his tummy humming obliviously as he flicked through magazines and looked at the pictures. Italy was discussing food with China while Germany slept through it all.

"Kesese man our baby can sure get filthy when she vants to!" Prussia cackled walking up the drive with the dogs while Austria pushed her pram.

"Ja. It didn't help zat you discovered a blackberry bush and ate them with her." He said scornfully.

Prussia just grinned "Kesesese don't worry Prinzessin she had fun!"

"Ja but look at her dress! Za stains will never come out! Und she can't vear it again!"

"Soooo get rid of it!" Prussia shrugged.

"Are you mad! Vhat a vaste!" Prussia grabbed Austria's face and kissed him roughly, shutting him up. Austria blushed, his cheeks flaring up in shock and embarrassment. He pulled away "I-idiot." He mumbled.

Prussia smirked "Come on." Gilbertra was fast asleep covered in blackberry juice very much like her Father. Her once clean lavender dress was stained with deep purple juice splatters and her face also stained. Austria walked in to the sounds of talking and discussions but they weren't very loud like they were trying to be careful not to disturb anyone. Walking in Prussia saw the three babies playing together. Marcus and Elfriede were rolling a ball to each other while Xiaolian sat nearby silently watching.

"Yo! What's going on?" Prussia called out loudly.

Italy hurriedly looked down at his lap and hissed at Prussia to shut up. Prussia blinked noticing his Brother fast asleep. "Awww cute~" he cooed. "I'll take him to bed. Come on sleeping beauty." He cackled softly pulling Germany up into his arms. He walked upstairs while Austria watched after them concerned.

"Do you think we should call a Medico?" Italy asked sadly.

"Ja I think we should." Austria nodded. "I'll go call the Doctor and then you can go finish up what you were doing."

"Okay." Italy said.

"Und stop worrying, I'm sure he'll be fine." Austria said smiling gently.

Italy nodded sadly and returned to the preparations.

**XxX**

Germany's doctor was a beautiful German woman with an ample bosom and shoulder length blonde hair that tumbled down in waves once released from its pony tail. She also nurtured an infatuation with her patient. Italy smiled sadly as she checked his temperature "Well he seems fine except rather exhausted." Doctor Klein said shaking her head. "Vhat on Earth has he been doing?"

"Looking after our baby." Italy pouted "He did all the work since birth."

"You foolish man! You need to help him!" Doctor Klein scowled.

"I-I know!" Italy pouted.

Doctor Klein sighed and gently placed a hand under his face "Mr Italy?"

"Si…"

"My face is up here." She lifted his face.

Italy blinked looking into her large blue eyes "Si I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Austria was also trying to stop Prussia from staring down into her cleavage. "So vhat are we going to do?"

"Just let him rest." She answered "He needs to be fully rested and due to him losing an alarming amount of weight he needs to eat right."

Austria nodded "Ja I'll make sure he does."

"Baking is different ya know." Prussia smirked.

"I-I know how to cook proper food!" he blushed.

"Vell make sure he gets really rested and also no sex Mr Italy." Doctor Klein said looking disapprovingly at the small man.

"I-I won't I promise!" He stuttered "I promise I won't pester him for sex!"

Germany opened his eyes slowly "Vhat's going on…?" he mumbled.

"Mr Deutschland!" Doctor Klein smiled eagerly she leaned forwards almost pressing her breasts to his chest "You aren't very well. You need to sleep." She reached out and stroked his hair teasing a few strands and pushing them back. "You should rest." She said sadly. Italy scowled his hands itching to put Germany's hair right.

"I'm…sorry…"Germany closed his eyes feeling sleepy at the loving brushes to his cheek and the stroking of his hair.

"It's okay. Just take care of yourself better. Do you need help? Isn't Mr Italy helping you with the baby?" She said throwing the Italian a scornful glance.

Italy folded his arms and pouted in such a way it would rival Romano "He's my man. And not just that he's GAY so you're wasting your time Jessica Rabbit."

"Bazinga!" Prussia cheered earning a slap around the back of the head by Austria.

Doctor Klein blinked a little "This has nothing to do vith anything! J-just make sure you help him with your kid!" She said her cheeks reddening with anger and embarrassment.

"Si _my _kid. Mine and Ludwig's." Italy said scathingly "And I DO help him with our baby thank you! It's not MY fault that you want to carry Luddy's babies." He smirked "But sadly that won't happen."

Doctor Klein glared at him she hurriedly wrote out a prescription and shoved it roughly in the smaller man's chest almost knocking him backwards "Just don't push him to hard." She spat before leaving.

Austria sighed "Vell done Romano you have managed to piss off Germany's personal doctor."

"Romano?" Italy asked tilting his head instantly becoming his cute, oblivious self again.

"Sorry I mean Italy. Zis is something I expect of your brother." Austria said correcting himself.

Prussia snorted "Vell they're brothers of course they're gonna be like each other somehow."

"Vell Germany never acts like you." Austria said raising an eyebrow.

"You've never seen him pissed have you." Prussia smirked.

Austria blinked in alarm "He's…like you?"

"Yup." Prussia cackled softly before hitching the aristocrat over his shoulder "Come on Prinzessin let him sleep."

Austria slapped his back groaning "Put me down." He hissed so as to not wake up Germany.

"Nein." Prussia answered taking him downstairs.

Italy sat on the bed and gently stroked Germany's hair until it was the way he liked it. Germany frowned a little in his sleep, Italy froze worried he had woken him up but then his face went back to its look of calm serenity.

Meanwhile downstairs Romano was reading a book to Marcus; the others had left ages ago. Spain was happily drawing and sticking stickers all over their little baby who would squeal in happiness. At the moment Spain and Marcus were both covered in glittery tomatoes and butterfly stickers. One Tomato was stuck on the infant's little nose.

Romano groaned scowling slightly "I need a piss read to the kid will ya." He handed Spain the book and walked off.

Spain opened the book and looked at Marcus nervously "Um…err…s-so what was Mama reading you?" Marcus looked at him with the same obliviousness of his Father. "O-okay." Spain looked at the words and gulped they seemed to jumble together he looked back down at his child. "D-don't worry I can do this." He cleared his throat and tried to grasp a word but it still looked too complicated.

Romano came in to see Spain staring at the book looking like he was about to break down into tears "What's up?" he asked throwing himself on the couch next to him. He winced and pulled Elfriede's ball out from under his butt. Throwing it over his shoulder he scooped Marcus up onto his lap.

"N-nothing!" Spain laughed "I-I can do this!"

"I never said you couldn't. So read then." Romano leaned back putting his arms behind the back of his head and putting his feet up on the coffee table crossing one over the other.

Spain cleared his throat then attempted to read again "Err…th…th…there…the?" He looked scared as he swiftly looked at Romano who had now closed his eyes. Clearing his throat again he attempted to read "Th-there o-on…on…"

"You can't read." Romano said opening an eye.

Spain blushed "N-no…I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"For what?" Romano snorted.

"F-for being such an idiot." He said nervously playing with the corner of the book.

Romano sighed "Yes you're an idiot." He leaned over and pulled him into his arms "But you're _my_ idiot dammit. So shut up and don't feel bad."

Spain smiled "Will you teach me?"

"Sure." Romano shrugged "You taught me Spanish…sort of…"

"Si but I can't read! I had someone read and write my letters for me." He said blushing.

Romano rolled his eyes "Idiot." He held the book out "Fine we'll start small. This is a children's book so it should be easy. Alright start from the beginning."

Spain cuddled up to Romano his cheeks flushing slightly with shame "Th…the…there?"

"Yes keep going."

"There on…on…"

"When you see a word like that it's pronounced like "wunce" the 'o' and the 'n' make a 'wu' sound." Romano explained.

"But why?" Spain asked.

"I don't fucking know! It's English who cares they're all insane." Romano said scowling. "I have to teach you all the fucking different spelling of the same fucking word too! God I hate English! It's a pain in the fucking arse!"

"Si but I'm happy Austria taught you." Spain smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He jerked his head in the direction of the book "Carry on."

"There once w…w…"

"That word is pronounced as 'woz'." Romano said helping him.

"Really?"

"Yes. You can speak the language but not write it! You really are a strange guy." Romano said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Spain laughed nervously.

"Idiot." Romano sighed "Stop fucking apologising. It's not your fault you're as dense as shit."

"Thank you Lovi." Spain smiled.

"Point proven. I just insulted you!" Romano sighed.

Marcus had gotten bored of having no attention paid to him and fell asleep.

Italy smiled stroking Germany's hair; he crawled into bed with him and curled up next to him "I hope you get better mi amor. I want you to carry our baby." He murmured stroking his tummy. "But I also want you to get better for you."

Germany didn't answer he just stayed asleep. Italy sighed sadly but soon enough he heard little whining. Sitting up he heard a whine and a tiny thumping of hands on the stairs. Getting out he went to investigate he saw Elfriede slowly climbing up the stairs. "Elfi?" He called out. Elfriede giggled happily as she looked up at her Mother. Italy leaned down and picked her up helping her up the stairs. He put her back down in the entrance of their bedroom so she could crawl in herself.

"Vata!" She called out crawling slowly to the bed. Italy sat down smiling.

"Come on Elfi." He opened his arms for her. She stood up almost stumbling but she steadied herself and continued to take one very small step then another until she was slowly toddling over to her sleeping Father. "Germany." Italy whispered shaking him awake. "Germany she's walking!"

"H-huh? Vhat?" He mumbled waking up groggily. He looked down to see Elfriede very slowly walking up to him. "Oh. Her first steps." He smiled. He sat up weakly and held out a hand for her. Giggling Elfriede toddled up to him to clasp his hand with both of her tiny fists. Squealing excitedly she buried her face in his arm. "Vell done." Germany smiled ruffling her hair.

Italy picked her up "Okay now sweetie let's let Dada sleep si?"

"Nein." She giggled. Germany laughed and lay back down again.

"Vell she certainly knows vhat she vants."

"Si." Italy smiled lying down with him gently easing their baby between them. "Sweetie Dada has offered to give you a Baby Brother or Sister. Would you like that?"

"Nein!" She squealed happy to use her new word.

"What?" Italy pouted "But-"

"She doesn't understand sveetheart let it go." Germany murmured sleepily.

"Okay." He pressed his head against Germany's chest while Elfriede wriggled around until she was on top of her Mother she started playing with the Iron Kross around his throat. Germany fell back to sleep again, Italy knew he shouldn't of woken him but he also knew he would regret missing Elfriede's first steps.

**XxX**

Italy walked up to Germany slowly while holding a bowl of soup a few days later. "Ludwig?" He whispered. Germany was already sitting up, his glasses on as he poured through his paperwork while still in bed. "Ludwig!" He yelled making him jump.

"O-oh Feli." He tried to hide the paperwork.

"Ludwig don't! You're supposed to be resting!" Italy pouted "I'd rather see you looking at porn rather than working when you shouldn't be." He put the bowl on the night stand and crawled onto the bed "Because I've been thinking a lot." He purred straddling him.

"J-ja?" Germany stuttered as the smaller Italian nibbled his throat. He was only wearing a carelessly buttoned up shirt of Germany's and he knew what that did to him.

"Si…" Italy murmured "I've been thinking about how nice you would look carrying our baby. I wonder how you'd feel around me." He whispered huskily.

Germany groaned he was feeling turned on by Italy's words "I-Italy…" he moaned.

Italy giggled and started moving his hips, rubbing the German through the bedclothes. "Luddy…" He moaned. Then he froze "O-oh no! Your soup!" He got off and hurriedly took the soup placing it on his lap.

"I-Italy!" Germany yelped "Don't just change the sub-"

"Eat." Italy said holding out the spoon full of soup.

"Italy I-" he didn't get much else to say as the spoon was shoved in his mouth.

"You need to eat more so that you can become big and strong again like the man I love." Italy said smiling innocently.

Germany looked at him sadly "So…you _do _only care about looks. So…if something happened to me and I didn't look like this anymore you vould leave?"

Italy blinked and thought back on what he had said. "NO!" He shook his head fiercely "No I love you! I love you no matter what you look like I didn't mean it that way!"

Germany pressed his lips to Italy's making him gasp. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back. "That's all I needed to hear." Germany murmured. Italy cupped his face and kissed him again. He straddled him the soup lay forgotten as he wound his fingers through the blond's hair deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth willing Germany's tongue to enter. Germany took the hint and pushed his tongue in making Italy moan breathily as their tongues danced a wild dance.

Italy pushed Germany back his other hand sliding down to stroke Germany through the sheets. Germany groaned his cheeks flushing slightly. Italy broke the kiss his eyes darkening with lust. "Luddy…" He purred peeling back the covers.

Germany blushed and looked away as his arousal tented the front of his pyjama pants. Italy 've'ed' softly as he took in the sight "V-vhat are you doing?" Germany stuttered as Italy leaned forward licking him through the cloth.

"Luddy…" He moaned "Luddy I want to make babies with you." Italy pulled down his boxers his arousal springing free. "Ludwig can we?" Germany blushed but nodded. Italy smiled happily as he wriggled out of his boxers. Germany pulled off his pants gulping, this would be his first time being taken like this and he had to admit…he was a little nervous. "I'll be gentle." Italy whispered "As gentle as you were during our first time." He kissed his cheek then chest slowly moving downwards towards Germany's manhood.

Germany leaned over and grabbed the lubricant out of the drawer. "H-here." He mumbled shoving it into Italy's hands. Italy let off a soft 've' as he lubed up his hands. He kissed the top of his arousal softly then licked as he circled a finger around Germany's entrance. "Relax." Italy mumbled as he felt the German tense up. "It'll hurt much more if you don't." He said repeating the very same lines Germany used on him during their first time. Germany groaned his eyes slipping shut as Italy eased a finger in slowly. He hissed as it entered all the way in. "Luddy?" Italy looked up at him worried "Does it hurt too much?"

"Nein." He muttered shaking his head. "I can go some more."

"'Kay." Italy said smiling. He slowly started pushing in a second finger. Germany groaned his face clenching as he gritted his teeth. "Don't worry." Italy purred moving his fingers around "You're so tight Luddy."

Germany groaned "Feli?" He grabbed Italy's other hand and put it on his erection "Please?" Italy nodded and stroked lightly. Germany groaned again "Danke." He murmured.

Italy gently kissed the tip again and again before parting his lips and taking him in.

Germany let out a soft groan. "Italy." He ran his fingers through Italy's hair his fingers tensing as a third finger made its way inside, Italy felt Germany tense up on him. He sucked a little more making him moan and relax. "Feli…" He groaned loudly.

Italy sat up "Luddy can I put it in now?" He begged.

Germany nodded "Okay."

Italy slowly removed his fingers while at the same time pushing himself in. Germany closed his eyes and braced himself, Italy may have been small bodied but he was generous enough where it counts. Italy moaned softly his ahoge scrunching up in pleasure "Ludwig." He moaned arching his back "You're so…tight…"

Germany blushed "You don't have to be so crude." He mumbled.

Italy 've'ed' softly as he pushed all the way in making Germany cry out. "S-sorry." He moaned. Germany shook his head he felt too overwhelmed to speak. "Germany." Italy moaned "It's too good." He cried out and Germany's eyes flew open.

"Y-you came? So soon?" He gasped out. He felt the hot liquid seep inside him.

"Si…" Italy moaned "You were so good. But don't worry I'm hardening again." He said panting.

Germany winced as he felt the little Italian harden inside him once more, it was an odd feeling. "Italy?"

"Shh…" Italy whispered "I hear something."

"Huh?" Germany raised an eyebrow but he heard footsteps and rushed whispers from down the hall.

"Shh you'll wake them." Austria giggled.

"I like you pissed." Prussia purred.

"Mmm I want you." Austria purred back.

"I REALLY like you pissed." Prussia cackled softly while Austria was giggling and moaning.

Italy giggled. "Shh." Germany said "Und stop laughing it feels like a vibrator."

Italy giggled even more at that but he started to move. Germany let out a loud moan before blushing and clapping a hand to his mouth. Italy's eyes pooled with lust again at an alarming pace at the sound of Germany's moan. "Luddy." He moaned breathily "That was so sexy." He pulled Germany's hand away still thrusting hoping to hear more of those loud moans. Usually Germany was quiet, the loud one being Italy. "I wonder where your happy curl is."

"I don't have vun." Germany said looking confused.

"No! I mean the effects like I do!" He started feeling around Germany's hair pulling occasionally but coming up empty. His hands wandered down the rest of his body remembering that Austria's was in his beauty mark and Japan had shyly confided it was a freckle on his leg so he thought maybe there was a freckle or something that would have the same effect on Germany's body.

His fingers brushed Germany's hip and he let out a hiss. Italy froze and did it again making Germany blush and look away. "Is it here?" He asked squeezing. Germany bucked his hips releasing a low moan.

"I-Italy stop!" He begged.

Italy giggled and removed his hand; he saw the birthmark in the shape of a heart. "Aww Holy Rome had one just like that." Germany gave him a look. "Oh! Si, si sorry I forgot." He giggled. "You are my Holy Rome." He leaned down and kissed Germany while continuing the thrusts. Germany silently thought about how now he knew why Italy never topped; he got distracted way too easily.

Italy moaned softly "Germany?"

"J-ja?"

"Can you ride me?"

"Was?" Germany looked at him with confusion "Nein I can't. I'm too big for you and anyvay I'm supposed to be resting."

"Please." Italy begged "I want you to ride me. You'll look so pretty."

Germany shook his head again "Nein I von't. It vill be humiliating."

"No it won't! Please!" Italy's eyes went large with hope.

Germany sighed "Fine…"

Italy squealed happily and lay back. Germany winced as Italy pulled out a little too sharpish. He straddled the smaller his cheeks flushing "This isn't the vay it's supposed to be done." He mumbled.

"Shh just do it." Italy purred. Germany nodded he slowly lowered his hips down onto Italy. Italy let out a soft moan. "Ohhh Luddy." He whined "This feels so good."

Germany nodded blushing. Once he was re-seated on the man he started to move in a steady pace. Italy moaned softly his hips jerking up in clumsy thrusts that felt very uncomfortable. "Italy…stop…" Germany placed his hands on his chest "Let me do it." He moved up and down steadily making Italy whine in pleasure. Softs groans fell from the German as he went a little faster "I-is it too much?"

"No…it's sooooo good." He moaned. Germany took that as approval to go faster and so he did taking complete charge of the situation like he always did. Italy whined and moaned underneath him in sheer pleasure "Luddy!" He moaned "I love you."

"I know." Germany leaned down to kiss him "I love you too."

Italy held Germany's hips and thrusted up some more matching his rhythm. "Luddy!" he moaned again.

Germany let out a loud moan, blushing he covered his mouth with his hand "S-sorry."

Italy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree "I found it! I found your special place!"

"J-ja." Germany nodded "You did."

Italy giggled and thrusted up again and again making the blond moan and bite into his hand. "No I want to hear them." Italy begged pulling his hand out of his mouth. Germany blushed but nodded. Italy thrusted up harder hearing him moan more "They sound so sexy." He murmured.

Germany tensed up "I-I think I'm going to come." He said blushing.

Italy nodded "Please! I'm so close!"

Germany looked away in embarrassment as he came hard coating Italy's stomach and chest with semen. Italy moaned and came not long after "C-can you feel it in your womb?" He asked smiling.

Germany looked at him in shock but he did feel a strange warmth in his stomach "I-I guess." He mumbled. Italy smiled happily and opened his arms. Germany knew by now that it meant he wanted to snuggle up, Italy always loved to cuddle after making love. So he got off him and lay next to the Italian resting his head on his chest. "I vunder if I vill get pregnant." He mumbled.

"I hope so." Italy giggled.

**XxX**

The next day Germany walked into the kitchen he was feeling much better he wasn't so exhausted and he even put on a little weight to build back the strength he lost due to exhaustion. Italy smiled happily at him he woke up early that morning to tend to Elfriede while letting Germany lie in. "Ve~ Good morning Luddy!" He chirruped.

Austria was hunched over the table nursing his head between his hands "I vant to diiiiie." He groaned.

"Morning Feliciano." Germany smiled he leaned down to kiss his cheek before ruffling Elfriede's hair. Elfriede giggled happily as she waved her little spoon around.

Gilbertra threw her bowl at her Mother making him groan more as it hit him in the head "Never again." He whined "Never again am I going out drinking vith your Bruder."

Prussia entered the kitchen looking just as bad "Damn…I shouldn't have challenged you to a drink-off." He muttered "Everything hurts. My ass, my head. Everything."

"Why does your bottom hurt?" Italy asked curiously.

"Vell you see I challenged him to a drink off. If Roddy lost then he had to give me a pole dance complete vith lap dance but if I lost I had to let him top me." Prussia said. He sat down wincing "He used toys" Germany hurriedly covered Elfriede's ears "and other fucking things before he literally fucked my brains out."

"I didn't know you had any to begin vith Bruder." Germany said.

"Humph." Prussia huffed "Vell that's nice."

Austria groaned again "My head… I vill kill you Gilbert. "Come on it'll be fun" you said. Vell I'm not having fun."

"You vere last night." Prussia smirked "You vere a giggling, sexy little kitten."

Austria blushed before burying his head in the table "Shut up." He mumbled.

Gilbertra amused herself by pulling on her Mother's Mariazell.

Elfriede gazed up at her Father. She held the spoon out to him "Vata!"

"I think she wants you to feed her Luddy!" Italy cooed happily.

Germany nodded and took the spoon out of her hand; he fed her while she ate happily.

_Though I look like I'm lecturing,_

_ I'm actually just conversing_

_ It's not really..._

_ At times my face may look grim, _

_But I'm actually just cold _

_Though I don't mind it..._

_I take pride in work that needs delicacy, _

_But my fingers are fat _

_That's why _

_Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate," _

_Strictly speaking _

_I don't understand _

_Loneliness_

_ Loneliness _

_Loneliness_

_I just want to be found..._

**AN: Man I think that's all! Well I'm done on this chapter. A wunderbar surprise in the next one though! The reading to Spain idea? That was JASisJessica, her and her mad but wonderful ideas. Oh how I love her! If you too have any ideas then feel free to share them in a review!**

**Oh bugger I nearly forgot! The song Italy sings is about a little baby who falls asleep in his Mother's arms. But instead of Bambino I changed the word to Principe which means Prince to make it a more romantic lullaby to a lover not a child. So in English he sings "Go to bed my Prince" instead of "Go to bed my baby". **

**Italy says "Lei ama il suo Papà. Che cosa circa Mamma?" it means "She loves her Daddy. But what about Mommy?"**

**And Germany says "Sie lieben Vater?" It means "Do you love Daddy?"**

**Prease review! They make me (and Cartoon Couples101) happy!**


	17. Chapter 17: Magnet GerIta Version

**AN: Please keep up your wonderful reviews.**

**Warning: Swearing and a lot of it!**

Chapter 17: Magnet (GerIta version)

Italy winced as he heard Germany throwing up "Luddy?" He walked into the bathroom "Poor Luddy." He murmured. Germany had gotten the news that he was pregnant but Italy was too scared to tell Romano because it was due a week before his and his brother's double wedding. He stroked Germany's back as he threw up again. "Luddy I'm sorry…I know it's awful." He said sadly.

"N-no…I'm fine…" Germany choked out before puking up again.

"Wow. You got morning sickness much worse than when I had it!" Italy said in wonder.

Prussia played with Elfriede and Anaztazia downstairs while her Father and Mother were upstairs. Austria was baking with Gilbertra who wasn't exactly helping her Mother out she was more along the lines of making a mess. Hungary sat in an armchair happily knitting while watching her daughter closely. "Vati?" Anaztazia called out happily.

"Ja? Vhat is it?" Prussia asked.

"Cookie!" She squealed.

Prussia sighed "Alright you greedy little svine."

Hungary glared at him "Don't call my daughter that!"

"She's my daughter too und I'll call her vhat I want!" Prussia snapped. He stood up shooting the Hungarian a harsh look before walking off into the kitchen.

"Arguing again?" Austria sighed.

"Nein." Prussia grumbled "Why does she sleep in your bed vhen she comes around?"

"Awww is someone feeling sex deprived." Austria purred wrapping his arms around the taller male.

"Yes." Prussia scowled. "Und you didn't answer my question!"

"She only sleeps ve don't have sex or anything." Austria said softly.

Germany walked into the kitchen holding his tummy; Italy gently helped him into a chair "I'll get you some water!"

"Danke." Germany mumbled.

Italy giggled as he danced up to the cupboard to get him a glass he pushed the glass up against the water nozzle on the freezer door getting ice water for him. "Luddy Fratello is coming around so he can't know about the Bambino."

Germany nodded taking the water "I know Feli." He took a sip sighing "This morning sickness is Hell."

"Si I know." Italy patted his arm sadly "But soon our baby will be born! But is he gonna call me Mama?" He asked.

"Probably. He'll copy Elfriede so I'm sure he will." Germany nodded.

"Italy you should tell your Bruder. It's not good to keep him in ze dark you know." Austria scolded.

"Si I knoooow!" Italy whined "But I can't! He'll kill me!" he wailed "He'll say it's my fault that I'm interrupting our wedding! Our Boss won't let us marry separately."

Germany smiled "Don't cry Feli I'm sure the baby vill be out before the wedding."

"I hope so…" Italy sniffed "I want to see it."

"Him." Germany mumbled.

"Huh?" Italy looked up.

"I…think it vill be a boy…" Germany said a small blush covering his cheeks.

"Uwaaa! Really?" Italy gasped his eyes widening in happiness.

"Ja." Germany nodded he placed a hand over the tiny bump. Italy giggled and fell to his knees in front of his fiancé, he stroked his tummy.

"Ve~ I can't wait for him to be born." He whispered nuzzling his tummy. Germany smiled at his small Italian lover.

Austria gently scooped up Gilbertra who was amusing herself by eating her Mother's cookie dough. "Vell at least we know zat he'll be born before ze wedding right?"

"Si…I hope so…" Italy said nervously he knew his brother would kill him if he wasn't. He nervously grabbed Germany's hand.

"I'm sure everything vill be fine Feli." Germany murmured.

Italy nodded his face paling slightly.

**XxX**

Belgium squealed as she gazed at the baby wedding dresses Japan had picked out for Elfriede, Gilbertra and Anaztazia. She held up Elfriede's, it was a beautiful ivory dress with soft netting underneath the skirts and small velvet roses sewn onto the top around the waist to create a belt of roses. "Oh my Goooood! She would look sooooo cute!" Belgium squealed hugging it.

Italy 've'ed' happily as he gazed at the dress. "Uwaa Japan! It looks so cute."

Japan smiled shyly "Arigato." Italy cooed happily as he took the dress out of Belgium's hands. Gilbertra's dress was an ivory lace dress that was cute but not as cute as Elfriede's due to the fact that it wasn't her parents getting married. Anaztazia had a twin dress to her sister.

Austria was with Germany and Spain while Hungary was with Romano and Italy and Belgium and Japan. The Netherlands was wandering around somewhere probably looking for a place to smoke. Austria turned Spain around as he looked at him in the suit "Hmm…I think it hugs your rear too much." He sighed.

Spain laughed "Lovi loves my bottom."

Austria tutted "Yes but with your ass everyone vill be staring at it in these trousers. No. Change."

Spain pouted as he looked at his butt in the mirror "Are you sure? Even I have to admit I have a sexy bottom in these."

"Ja but there is such a thing as too sexy you know! Now change. We have to put on something a little…less fitting." Austria said, he looked up at the changing room that Germany was in. "Germany are you done?"

"Nein! I'm not coming out!" He yelled back.

Austria sighed "Vhy not?" He left Spain to admiring his own ass to see what was wrong.

Germany popped his head out the curtain his cheeks pink with embarrassment "I look…horrible…" he mumbled.

"Don't be silly! Now get out." Austria commanded.

Germany shook his head; he gave Spain a swift glance and dived back behind the curtain. Spain stopped admiring himself in the white suit which greatly complimented his olive skin and dark hair to see what was wrong. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Germany refuses to come out because he thinks he looks horrible." Austria sighed.

Spain laughed "That's so silly Germany! You look lovely in anything! You have a nice body! And you are a very nice looking man! If I didn't have Lovi I would make love to you!"

Germany blushed deeper behind the curtain; he shyly pulled them apart a little "V-vell it's different now."

"How?" Spain asked blinking a little.

"I can't tell you." He mumbled.

"Oh for Gott's sake!" Austria snapped "Germany is pregnant."

Spain blinked "Really?"

"J-ja." Germany blushed "Feliciano vas scared Romano would hate him so he never told him."

"Oh." Spain answered. "Well that makes perfect sense, my Roma is very temperamental!"

Germany nodded "Vell…can you please keep it a secret? A-at least for a little while?"

"Si!" Spain nodded "How many months are you gone?"

"Now? Four…" Germany sighed "Und I'm starting to show. I have no idea vhat to wear for the wedding…"

Spain ripped open the curtains. Germany gasped and fell on his butt not expecting it. Spain gazed down at the surprised German who was only wearing a half buttoned up shirt and white trousers. "You look so lovely!" He smiled.

"Ja…but…" Germany looked down at his tummy which was slightly rounded with the baby inside.

"You need a bigger shirt si?" Spain waved to Austria gesturing another shirt. Austria mumbled to himself but he went to get it. "You can pull this off!" Spain said looking the German up and down "You're broad and you can hold the pregnancy quite well so I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Austria came back with a bigger shirt, waistcoat and blazer "Failing zat you could alvays wear a dress." He said handing them to Germany.

"Don't you start as vell. I already have Italy telling me to wear vun." Germany sighed taking the clothes.

Spain smiled happily "Si but you would look beautiful!"

Germany shot him a glare "Nein." Spain and Austria both looked disappointed much to Germany's horror. "Vhat?" He yelped they both shook their heads before helping Germany get dressed.

Hungary gazed at Romano in his white suit. He turned this way and that in the mirror looking himself over "Do I look okay?"

"Yes you look beautiful!" Hungary smiled cheerfully "White compliments your skin tone so well."

Romano nodded "I guess so…" He looked at himself again. "Okay then we'll get these." Italy who was in a twin suit, identical to Romano's was giggling like crazy with Belgium. "What?" Romano snapped glaring at his brother who yelped in surprise.

"N-nothing!" He blurted out. Romano stared at him not quite believing him.

"Oh don't be so paranoid Roma! Now give me a twirl!" Hungary said happily.

"I don't do twirling." Romano scowled.

"I said Twirl." Hungary said smiling eerily as she snapped her fingers.

Blushing Romano twirled, Japan laughed "Fangirls are true terror."

"You got that right!" Belgium smiled happily.

Romano glared at them "You two are annoying!"

Italy 've'ed' happily "Do you think we should go see where our fiancés are?" he said excitedly.

Romano shrugged "I dunno…I mean…we shouldn't see them in the suits before the wedding right?"

"That's dresses Roma." Hungary giggled pinching his cheek.

"And?" Romano scowled slapping her hand away, he rubbed his face "Why does that only apply for straight couples and lesbians? Why not gays too?"

Hungary giggled "Awww I love it when he gets on his Gay Rights soapbox."

Romano pushed her "Shut up."

Italy giggled happily "Fratello always gets like that!"

"And _you_ can shut it!" Romano glared at his brother.

Belgium sighed "Roma? Can you let us see you in a dress?"

"NO! Okay? I already promised Antonio that I will only wear a dress one time! And that's when we celebrate our tenth wedding anniversary!" he snapped.

"But Roma you haven't even married for ten seconds yet." Belgium said frowning.

"I know!" Romano blushed and mumbled "It gives the bastard an incentive to stay with me…"

Hungary looked at him sadly "Oh Romano…" She held him tightly "Do you really think he will leave you?"

"N-no…not yet…I-I just know our marriage won't last…" Romano sighed "I'm a moody piece of crap so why would he wanna stay with me?"

"Roma…" Belgium pouted her eyes welling up "Roma listen to me!" She stormed over to him and grabbed his shoulders "Ever since you were a kid I could see he adored you! And you were worse then! You were such a moody, adorable little bastard but he loved and adored you and as you grew I saw his love grow for you too!"

"R-really?" Romano asked his cheeks reddening.

"Hai…" Japan said softly "I may not know you as rong but I can see his rove for you."

Italy nodded "Yeah! Big Brother Spain always looks at you like you're a big bowl of super pasta!"

"What?" Romano asked looking at his brother befuddled.

"Pastaaaa~" He sang.

"I think Itaria-kun must be hungry." Japan said.

Romano sighed "That greedy bastard is always hungry."

"Anyway shall we stop for some lunch? Where shall we go?" Hungary said interrupting Italy who was about to argue back.

"I dunno…we can't just stop at an Italian place because it's not fair on you lot." Romano stated.

"How about we wait until the others get back?" Japan said worried.

Romano shrugged "Sure why not." He took out his cell and rang Spain's number.

"Hola~" Spain chirruped there was the sound of struggling and yelling from his end. Romano looked at the phone before putting it back to his ear.

"What the fuck is going on?" he said angrily.

"Huh? Oh me and Austria are trying to get Germany in a dress!" He said laughing.

"There!" Austria said he sounded proud of himself.

"I vill kill you all!" Germany yelled angrily.

Spain laughed "Oh Roma! He looks so pretty!"

Romano rolled his eyes "Save it for Veneziano, I don't care if that potato bastard is in a dress or not-"

"Luddy's in a dress?" Italy snatched the phone off Romano making him swear and curse him "Big Brother! Quick take a photo!"

Spain laughed and did so. Italy cooed hugging the phone to his body.

"Give me my fucking phone you bastard!" Romano yelled snatching it back off him "I rang to tell you that we're all going somewhere for lunch so get your ass here. We're in the other bridal shop! Oy Pasta bastard do you want me to send you this fucking picture?"

"Si!" Italy cried out happily.

Spain hung up "Okay then we're going to the other bridal shop." He smiled at Germany who was still wearing a long ivory dress with large poofy sleeves. "You look like a princess!" He cooed.

"Shut up." Germany growled.

Spain laughed happily. Austria smiled like a proud mother "You do look beautiful."

"I'm still not vearing it." He said angrily.

Spain smiled "That's too bad I'm sure Feli would love to see you in a dress."

"Nein…" Germany muttered. "I von't wear vun." He tugged at the dress as if to prove his point.

Austria sighed "Vell it still looks lovely on you but if you von't wear it zen we'll have to take it off."

Germany nodded "Please."

**XxX**

Romano paced in front of the bridal shop a scowl on his face as they waited for the others. "Roma calm down." Belgium said kindly.

Romano sighed "I am calm! It's just…I get antsy when I'm away from Anton for so long."

"Ve~ and I get a little nervous without Germany. I've always been with him." Italy said smiling.

Hungary smiled "It must be so nice to have someone you love."

"Yeah like I have my idiot, Eberrich." Belgium smiled happily.

Hungary sighed wistfully "Yeah…"

Italy gazed at her sadly "Poor Miss Hungary…" he said softly.

"Oh I'm fine!" She laughed "No really I am!"

Belgium pouted "No you're not! It's so mean of Prussia to steal your lover off you! Not to mention your husband!"

"W-well Prussia has loved him longer than me. He's loved him since childhood I only fell in love with him when I started working for him." Hungary said "So technically I stole _his _lover."

"And Big Brother Antonio did! And Switzerland!" Italy cut in.

Romano shot Italy a sharp look "Shut up! Antonio didn't okay? He HAD to do it for his country! H-he never l-loved him!"

"But he did Fratello! I saw him and Mr Aus-"

Hungary put her hand over Italy's mouth "You're right Roma Spain will never love anyone as much as he loves you."

Romano nodded huffily "You bet he won't and if he does then I'll kill that other person!"

"Lovino~" Romano gasped as he was hugged roughly from behind "Oh Lovi I missed you!"

"I-idiot we've only been apart for two hours!" Romano said huffily as he pushed Spain off him.

"Didn't you miss me?" Spain pouted.

"No!" Romano snapped but he buried his face in Spain's chest and hugged him "I-idiot."

Spain smiled happily knowing that what Romano said and what he meant were two different things "Okay then Lovi." He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair. "Lovi guess what Austria let me keep some trousers that hugged my bottom! I know you like it."

"D-don't say those things out loud! St-stupid bastard!" Romano stuttered his cheeks flushing.

Austria blushed as Hungary embraced him "So where shall we go to eat?" She asked happily, she giggled as Germany tried to prise off his Italian lover who had attached himself to his body and started kissing his neck.

Romano hoisted his brother off Germany scowling "Will you stop it for God's sake you're acting like you haven't had sex for a year!"

Italy pouted "I love him."

"So? I love Antonio but you don't see me practically raping him in the middle of the high street!"

"You can if you want to." Spain said, he sounded so innocent when he said it that Hungary and Belgium burst out laughing.

"Oh God!" Belgium giggled "I'm gonna pee!"

Hungary giggled in between snorting "Spain you are such an idiot!"

Spain blinked innocently "What did I do?"

Romano sighed "Never mind. So where are we going to eat?"

"We have to wait for Eberrich to get back first. Wherever he went…"Belgium sighed getting out her mobile "Oy where are you?"

"Behind you." Netherlands said tapping her shoulder.

Belgium smiled happily as she wheeled around "Hi! Come on we're eating lunch."

Netherlands took her phone off her and hung up "Did you have to keep talking into the phone?"

"Sorry." She giggled.

Eventually they had all settled on a restaurant that sold different foods because it was a popular place for tourists. Romano scowled as Italy ordered pasta excitedly, Germany whispered in his ear and Italy nodded ordering another bowl of pasta. "I feel like there's a huge secret." Romano said huffily "Why aren't I allowed in it?"

Hungary giggled "Oh you! You're just being paranoid Roma!"

"Am I really?" Romano asked raising an eyebrow "Because I don't think I am."

Belgium blinked looking at Hungary "Why what is the secret? Why can't I know?"

"Oh it's nothing important! It's a…Germanic thing." Hungary said smiling happily.

"Germanic? Italy isn't Germanic!" Romano snapped.

"Vell…erm…as I said before Italy has Germanic blood if you trace his lineage back far enough just like you have Spanish." Germany said.

"Why you?" Romano glared "My Fratello is NOT a filthy German! A slut yes but not a German!"

"Whaaaat? Why am I a slut Fratello?" Italy asked his eyes going huge.

"Because you lay back and opened your legs for that muscle head!" Romano said angrily.

"You opened your legs for Spain so what does that make you?" Italy snapped.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Romano stood up angrily.

"Si! Maybe I am!" Italy glared standing up.

"Lovi-"

"Shut up!" Romano snapped at Spain "How dare you say that?" He yelled back at his brother.

"I have only had sex with one man Fratello!" Italy said clenching his fists.

"Yeah? Well so have I!" Romano yelled back.

Italy snorted "I bet you haven't."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." Romano hissed.

"Oyabun happy curl attack!" Spain said standing up he grabbed both Italies ahogies making them whine and instantly loosen up.

"Nngh…pl-please…" Romano whined.

"Biiiig Brooother…" Italy moaned trying to pull his ahoge out of Spain's grip.

"I will only let go if you both say sorry and hug each other to make it all better." Spain said sternly.

"I-I'm sorryeeeee!" Italy whined.

"M-me too." Romano stuttered. Italy latched onto his twin whining softly.

"There we go." Spain smiled happily letting their curls go.

Italy fell into his seat next to Germany and buried his face in his chest "Uwaa..."

Romano fell into his also but shot Spain a glare that was laced with need "I hate you."

"No you don't." Spain smiled kissing his cheek.

Germany froze and shot Italy a nervous glance hoping he hadn't felt that. But Italy did, he looked up and smiled slyly "A kick…" he whispered.

Germany nodded he felt happy that their baby did its first kick however tiny it was but he couldn't help but think it was the wrong time. He wished the baby would move at home where it was safe from glaring eyes. Italy smiled happily "I want to stroke him." He whispered.

Germany nodded and leaned forwards so the bump was hidden under the table "Do it slyly." He muttered.

"I will." Italy whispered.

Romano glanced over at his brother and saw him move his hand down under the table. Italy 've'ed' happily "I want him to get bigger so I can kiss him." Romano froze in eating, Spain looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Lo-?"

"Shut up." He leaned forwards a little to listen to his brother.

"And when he gets bigger I can hold him and then stroke him." Italy whispered excitedly "I can kiss him and hug him." His hand moved a little faster with his excitement. Germany winced slightly and put a hand down over Italy's.

"Oi, oi!" Romano yelled "Veneziano! Stop jerking off the potato bastard!"

"Huh? B-but I wasn't!" Italy protested.

"You were saying how you wanted 'him' bigger! Stop it save it for home you damn horny bastard!" Romano scowled.

"B-but I didn't mean that!" Italy stuttered "I meant his…" he clammed up and looked down at the table. "Nothing…"

Hungary giggled "He meant a different 'him' Roma. And anyway do you call Spain's thing a 'him'?"

"S-sometimes...d-during foreplay…A-anyway why the Hell am I telling you that?" Romano snapped his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. Spain smiled happily as he took a bite of his paella. "W-what? What are you smiling at you smug bastard?"

"You Lovi. You're so cute." Spain answered "And you're even cuter when you call my naughty place a 'he'."

Romano slapped him "S-stop talking about your damn dick!" he blushed "An-and don't call it that! You always call it that! Even when I was young."

"But it is a naughty place!" Spain said rubbing his head.

Hungary giggled "As much as we love hearing about Spain's naughty place let's change the subject shall we?"

"Yes please do." Austria said huffily "Ve don't need to know."

"You already know." Romano mumbled.

"Pardon?" Austria asked politely.

"N-nothing." He mumbled playing with his food.

"I feel sorry for poor China." Belgium giggled "He has all your kids. He's got Elfriede, Marcus, Anaztazia, Gilbertra and the older three as well as his own."

Japan nodded "He roves kids. He also has Shirando-kun, and the USUK-I mean the American and British twins. And Ratobia-kun too."

"Who and who?" Romano asked his face falling into confusion.

"Sealand and Latvia." Germany said "He alvays calls countries in his own language, it's his odd politeness."

"Si like Germany is Doitsu and I'm Itaria!" Italy giggled. "Shall I call you Doitsu Luddy?"

"Please don't. You did that vunce und it vas like being vith Japan." Germany said sighing. Japan looked at him hurt. "N-not that there's anything wrong vith you Japan! It's just vhen…you're erm…"

"I called it him during sex!" Italy chirruped. "He never came…how sad…" he pouted.

Romano choked on his meal "Oh Lovi! Are you okay?" Spain asked he lightly smacked his back.

"I-I didn't WANT to know!" he screeched.

Germany winced again holding a hand to his stomach. "Are you okay?" Austria asked him quietly.

"N-nein…"Germany groaned.

Italy happily stuffed his face.

"Ve need a distraction." Austria whispered to Hungary.

"Want me to take my dress off?" She whispered back.

"No I-Vhat?" Austria blinked at her "N-nein zat von't be necessary Elizabeta."

"AIYAA! I can't take this anymore-aru!" China yelled bursting in the restaurant "I finally found you all!" He was covered in children. He had Xiaolian sitting in a basket on his back fast asleep, Marcus strapped to his front chewing on a cookie, Elfriede sitting on his arm and tugging his hair, Gilbertra latched onto his head chewing the top of his hair, Anaztazia sitting on his other arm annoying her cousin and the twins attached to a leg each sitting on his feet. Also he had Sealand hugging his waist whining along with Korea behind him complaining. "Please take your kids back-aru! I think I'm going to go grey!"

"Well it's about time you do!" Belgium grinned "You're four thousand years old and still look hot!" Netherlands shot her a look.

"Perfect." Austria mumbled, he grabbed Germany's arm and led him away while the loving parents were kindly freeing China of their kids. All he had left were Sealand, the twins and Korea.

"I will kill America when I see him-aru. No trouble my ass!" China sat down exhausted in a chair next to his wife. "I will never take them all again at this age! They can all grow up and mature first-aru."

"You're forgetting something." Hungary smiled. "One of those children belongs to Spain, two of them belong to Prussia and three of them belong to America. They're the immature trio." She giggled.

"Hai and Korea is just rike Prussia and America." Japan said soothingly.

"Oh dear God…" China groaned "Why am I babysitter-aru? Is this America's racist stereotyping again? Before I know it he'll have Spain as his maid and Italy as his pizza delivery guy."

"Spain as a maid?" Hungary and Belgium both looked at the oblivious man who was happily playing with his son. "Well…"

"Don't even go there." Romano growled. "Do NOT mention maids to Antonio."

Austria gently sat Germany down in a bathroom "Okay zen vell I'll have to check out vhat is wrong vith you."

"I think it could just be a stomach ache." Germany protested.

"Ve can't be too sure! I'll need to make sure it's not a miscarry!" Austria said sternly.

Germany nodded he knew he was right. "Okay."

Austria told him to pull his trousers down, blushing he did so but there wasn't any blood in there so he didn't have a miscarriage. "It could be just stress. It happened vhen Romano und Italy vere arguing?"

"Ja."

"Vell zen, zat's all it is." Austria said.

"Okay." Germany nodded, he stroked his tummy subconsciously "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"Vhat? Nein!" Austria shook his head. "Vhy vould you think zat?"

"I don't know." Germany sighed "It's just…Romano…but not just him I think I'm doing the wrong thing…"

"How? You're carrying a baby for your lover who cannot have a baby so I think you're doing a good thing." Austria stated.

"Ja…I guess so…" Germany sighed again looking down at his tummy.

**XxX**

The months had steadily gone by and Germany was now eight months pregnant his stomach had grown quite alarmingly since the last time, thankfully he and Romano hadn't needed to be in the same room. He had felt the baby kick so much more now and he felt pleased that he had such an active baby. Italy 've'ed' happily as he watched his fiancé talk to the baby bump. Giggling he trotted in after him "Ve~ how's our Bambino doing?"

"Hmm? Oh he's doing fine." Germany smiled "He never stops moving."

"Oi Veneziano!" Romano called out from the hallway.

"O-oh no!" Italy hurriedly looked around. He grabbed Elfriede and shoved her on her Daddy's lap to shield the bump. She was now two years old and like her Mother you couldn't shut her up.

"Vati a butterfwy went near me! And I caught it! But then Mama told me that it was dirty so I had to let it go." She burbled happily.

"Vell he has a point…"

"But then Mama called me in and we had pasta~" She followed her Mother completely even down to the eating habits and her obliviousness. Her cousin Marcus however was exactly like his Father but if you annoyed him he instantly showed the traits of his Mother.

Romano barged in to see the toddler talking happily as she braided flowers together while her Father nodded but not really listening. "We have to have a dress fitting for Elfriede and Marcus, they've grown a lot since last time and I don't think the fucking clothes will fit. It's a good job I didn't buy them yet."

Italy nodded hurriedly shooting Germany a nervous glance. Marcus toddled in chewing on a tomato. Germany adjusted Elfriede on his bump more so it was better hidden. "Fr-Fratello? Aren't they wearing the clothes Japan picked anymore?"

"Yeah if they have a bigger size! Damn it! I really wanted to see Marcus in that suit! He would look so cute!" Romano pouted.

Elfriede struggled to get off her Father's lap but Italy held her on "Stay." He whispered.

"Feli I think it's time we-"

"No!" Italy cried making Romano jump.

"What?" He yelped.

"N-nothing…" Italy blushed.

Austria entered the living room not knowing Romano was there "Elfriede vhat are you doing? You know you're not to sit on za baby! Get down."

"Baby?" Romano frowned.

Austria spun around to face the puzzled looking Italian "R-Romano?"

"What baby?" Romano asked his look darkening.

"Uwaa! Th-there is n-no baby!" Italy stuttered.

Romano scowled as Elfriede got down and revealed Germany's large bump. "Y-you knocked him up!" He yelled "Do you know what this means?" He grabbed the front of Italy's shirt. "It means I can't get MARRIED! ALL THAT PREPARATION FOR NOTHING!" he screeched. "WHY?" he threw his brother making him fall onto his backside. "YOU!" He shouted advancing on Germany.

"NOOO!" Italy dived on his brother knocking him to the floor. Romano screamed trying to push him off.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Fratello! Stop!"

Austria hurriedly ushered the crying infants into the kitchen. Germany stood up trying to stop them; Romano kicked Italy off knocking him roughly into Germany.

Germany felt a sharp pain hit him in the stomach. Groaning he hunched over holding his stomach he gasped as a pain like he'd been stabbed ripped through him. Clenching his teeth he groaned quietly. Romano sat up his face paling "O-oh fuck…."

Italy burst into tears and grabbed onto Germany's shoulder "L-Luddy? Wh-what's wrong?"

"I-I…" Germany shook his head "I'll be fine…" he tried to stand up but that made the pain so much worse.

"You killed my baby!" Italy sobbed to his brother.

"I-I didn't…" Romano whispered looking scared "N-no I didn't…"

Germany stood up slowly and bravely "I'll…b-be…fine…" he said smiling weakly. "S-see?" He tried to make it into the bathroom but he only got to the hall before falling to his knees in sheer agony.

Prussia ran downstairs from bathing his baby hearing the commotion, he saw his brother kneeling in the hall biting his hand and sobbing. "Mein Gott! Bruder!" He fell in front of him and pulled his face up to his "Vhat's wrong?"

"I-I…" Germany clenched his teeth again; his face showed sheer agony but Prussia could see fear there.

"Bruder?" He shook him slightly "Tell me!"

Germany looked into the red pools of deep fear "I-I…I'm losing him…" he whispered. Then he finally broke down.

"Vhat?" Prussia pulled his brother to his chest "Don't be silly! He's German, he's strong. He'll survive." He stroked Germany's hair soothingly. "Roderich!"

Austria came out the kitchen his hands shaking "I-I've already c-called an ambulance."

Prussia nodded "Danke."

Romano held his arms out to his brother "I-I'm sorry Fratello…" Italy sobbed harder. So Romano crawled up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm really sorry I never meant for that to happen."

Italy sobbed punching Romano's chest "I will n-never forgive you!"

"I know I know." Romano rested his head on top of Italy's once he had calmed a little. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, gently he started rocking him side to side to calm him down. Italy buried his face in his chest sobbing painfully.

**XxX**

Spain sat hunched over in his chair in the waiting room; he looked sadly at the tiles while Italy paced up and down. Austria sat gripping Prussia's hand who was staring vacantly at the ceiling. Romano was nervously chewing on his nail not caring that he was making it bleed.

Dr Klein came out into the waiting room; she had a strange look on her face which struck fear in Italy's heart. "Mr Italy?"

"Si? How is he?" Italy begged.

Dr Klein sighed "Not good. He's…in labour…the knock kick-started his contractions. He's in a great deal of pain."

"C-can I see him?" Italy asked.

"I'm sorry…but he vants his brother." Dr Klein said shaking her head.

Italy's face fell. Prussia stood up a look of seriousness about him. "Okay." He nodded "Of course I'll see mein Bruder."

Dr Klein nodded and took him with her.

"Bruder?" Prussia whispered seeing Germany lying in the hospital bed "Bruder how're feeling?"

"Like crap." Germany smiled weakly. "Is Italy upset? It's just I don't vant him to see me like this."

"Like vhat?" Prussia asked looking sadly at his brother.

"Like this. Helpless und in pain. I'm supposed to be his big, strong protector. I can't be like this." Germany whispered "The only person I vant to see me like this is you…b-because you've seen it before."

"Ja I know." Prussia smiled "Gott West don't you fucking die on me." He muttered.

"I von't." Germany smiled "But please make sure Italy is okay…und Elfriede…"

"Ja I vill." Prussia kissed his cheek "I vill." He hurriedly wiped the tears off his cheeks not wanting his brother to know how much it hurt to see him lying there in the bed, helpless, in pain and looking weak. "Ich liebe dich." He whispered as his brother fell asleep.

Italy resumed his pacing "Why didn't he want me to see him?" He asked "Does he blame me?"

Austria shook his head "Nein I think it's because he's just in pain und he doesn't like you seeing him like zat."

Italy sighed sadly "But I love him. I don't care about that stuff! I wanna be with him through the pain and through the good times."

Spain looked over at Romano once he heard him gasp a little "I can't be-believe I nearly ki-killed my little niece or nephew!"

"Lovi. You never hurt it." Spain said soothingly.

"Easy for you to say! You weren't there! I pushed my own Brother into him! He almost lost the kid!" Romano said trying to hold back some tears but failing as they flowed down his cheeks.

"Come here sweetie." Spain gently pulled him to his chest "Shh you never meant to."

Italy paced the hallway again a scowl to rival Romano's on his face, Austria watched him sadly, it was perhaps one of the times when he was so focused and not so air-headed.

Prussia fell asleep, his face on his brother's chest but he was soon jerked out of it by hearing Germany whimper a little. Opening his eyes he saw the pained expression on his face "Oh shit! Is it time?" he yelped.

"I-I think so." Germany gasped out.

"Stay there I'll go get a doctor." Prussia dashed out leaving his brother alone for a few minutes.

He came back not long after with Dr Klein. "Mr Deutschland don't worry, everything will be fine." She hurried to the foot of his bed to check him "Yes you're dilated enough now."

Prussia gripped Germany's hand "So he can start pushing now ja?"

"Ja." She nodded "Start now Mr Deutschland." Germany started pushing a pained groan easing its way between his clenched teeth. "Keep going you're doing great." Dr Klein encouraged.

Italy paced the Hallway wanting to know what was going on. "I have to know!" He yelled frustrated.

"Italy-Vait vhere are you going?" Austria stood up sharply as Italy stormed off.

"To see my man." He yelled over his shoulder. He marched down the Hallways until he finally came across the sounds of yelling from behind a door. Opening it slowly he peered in to see Germany crying out gripping his brother's hand. "Ve~ it's starting!" He whispered excitedly. "Luddy!" He burst into the room making Prussia jump in shock.

"Vhat are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to see my man!" Italy said, he walked up to Germany and held his other hand "Luddy it's okay I'm here."

"Vhy…I-I don't…vant you to see…me like this!" Germany panted.

"Si I know but I don't care Ludwig! I'm gonna be your wife and I want to see everything about you! I want to see you like this and I want to see you happy!" Italy whispered pressing his cheek to Germany's.

Germany smiled weakly "Ich liebe dich…"

"I know. Te amo." Italy whispered.

**XxX**

After an agonising three hours the baby was finally pushed out, Germany laid back his face slick with sweat. Prussia grinned "You did well Bruder!"

Dr Klein cleaned up the baby and handed him to Italy "He's a healthy baby boy." She smiled.

Italy unwrapped him slightly wanting to see who he looked like, he gasped the baby looked just like him. He had large amber eyes and soft red hair. But where Italy had an ahoge he didn't. Instead on his hip he had a small heart shaped birth mark. "Luddy…" he whispered "He looks like me."

Germany smiled "That's…nice…" he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Prussia smiled "Can I see him?"

"Si." Italy handed out the tiny baby to his uncle. Prussia smiled happily as he held him to his chest. The baby looked up at him curiously.

"Vhat's his name?" He whispered.

"I dunno…" Italy sighed sadly. "Germany did say he thought of a name but he never told me because he came too early."

"Oh I see." Prussia gently poked the baby's nose who crumpled up his face in response. "I think he's going to be like West." He smiled.

Italy giggled "Really? How cute~"

Prussia nudged Italy "You did a fine job Kiddo. You created a beautiful kid vunce again."

"Ve~" Italy cooed happily.

"Shall I go show the others?" He asked.

Italy nodded "Si I'll stay with Luddy." He gently stroked his lover's hair.

Prussia nodded "Okay." He wrapped up the baby to keep him warm "Come on then kid, vait until you see your other uncle und your cute aunty."

Austria sat up straight seeing Prussia come out holding a soft bundle in blue "Gil-"

"It's a boy." Prussia grinned "My Baby Brother did a good job! He pushed out a Baby Boy!"

"Oh!" Austria gently took the baby out of Prussia's arms "Oh! He's so beautiful!" he cooed.

Prussia nuzzled him "I want another."

"You have enough." Austria tutted pushing him. Prussia pouted in response.

"Can I hold him?" Romano asked his cheeks flushing slightly.

Austria gently handed him the baby "Be careful now. He's small."

"I-I know." Romano mumbled, he smiled as the baby opened his eyes slowly. "W-wow he looks just like Veneziano."

Spain gazed at the baby cooing happily "Si! Isn't he cute~" The baby gave them a look that was far from his Mother's. "Ahaha he looks like Germany when he looks like that."

Romano nodded "Yeah I guess so." Spain smiled happily as he stroked the baby's hair; he blinked and looked at the cheerful man. He then looked at the man who resembled his Mother, he never really saw his Mother properly but he did manage to take in his scent. And this other Mummy smelt nothing like him, he whined and looked around. "I think he wants his Mother." Romano muttered shoving the baby in Spain's arms.

"Lovi I'm not the Mama." He laughed.

"I know! Go give him to Veneziano." Romano said poking him.

"Technically speaking vouldn't Germany be his Mutter?" Austria said.

"Well…yeah…" Romano mumbled "But we know that he's not gonna call him Mom so I guess Veneziano is."

Spain smiled happily "I'll go take him to see his Mama I bet he's missing him." He stood up and walked his way back to Germany's room. Opening the door slowly he peered around to see Italy stroking Germany's hair "Feli?" He whispered.

Italy looked up he smiled and hurriedly dried his tears "Ciao."

"Oh Feli what's wrong?" Spain asked sadly, he entered the room and gently placed the baby in Italy's arms before embracing him.

"N-nothing really…it's just…" Italy looked back at Germany sadly, he looked so peaceful. "I don't like seeing him in pain. It upsets me…like when he was badly exhausted beforehand it upset me too."

Spain stroked his hair gently "Shh it's okay sweetie. Look he looks happy. He doesn't look as ill as he did."

"S-si you're right." Italy sighed he gently rubbed the dark circles under Germany's eyes "But I can't get rid of these."

"Don't worry they'll go with time." Spain smiled.

"I-I'm so selfish." Italy sniffled.

"Why?" Spain asked concerned.

"Luddy suffers from exhaustion and only just now Elfriede has stopped waking us up in the night because she can sleep through it all so then me and him gets a good night sleep, then I go and want another baby so then the cycle continues!" Italy burst into tears.

"Feli! Feli come here." Spain soothed, he pulled the sobbing male to his chest "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Look at your Bambino. Go on look at him." Italy sniffed but he looked at his baby. "Now you tell me he isn't worth it."

Italy gave him a watery smile "S-si he is worth it."

"You see? Now just keep remembering that and you will feel much better." Spain said smiling.

"S-si you're right." Italy nodded.

**XxX**

Italy giggled happily as he played with their baby boy while he waited for Germany to come out of the shower "Luddy?"

"Mm?"

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"Y-yes! Um…I vas thinking of Celio? Because ve already have a German named child." Germany called out.

"Ve~ that's a nice name! Celio! You like that name little Baby?" Italy cooed to his child. Celio blinked at him and looked around instead. "Luddy why doesn't he cry? Is there something wrong with him?"

"He probably is just a quiet baby!" Germany called out.

"Ve…you think so?" Italy murmured. He held him a little closer and went downstairs "Biiig Brotheeeerr Prussiaaaaa!"

Prussia pulled away from Austria who leaned back against the kitchen counter panting. "Ja?"

"Big Brother was Luddy a quiet baby?" Italy asked tilting his head.

Prussia shrugged "Yeah. I didn't think he was ever gonna talk but I never saw him that much when he was a baby, our Grandfather looked after him mostly."

"But did he ever cry?" Italy asked urgently.

"Not really, no." Prussia said. "Why?"

"Because Celio doesn't cry that much." He sighed holding out the baby.

"Celio?" Austria asked, confused.

"Si! He has a name!" He giggled cuddling his child to his chest.

"Awesome so he's finally gonna be called something other than 'The Baby'." Prussia laughed. "Who called him that?"

"Luddy." Italy giggled nuzzling Celio.

"Wow! So he's gonna be called…?"

"Celio Feliciano Beilschmidt. Just like his Big Sister is called Elfriede Feliciano Beilschmidt!" Italy giggled happily. Celio wiggled in answer.

"Oy Veneziano!" Romano called out "We have like two weeks until the wedding let's do a dress final!" He burst into the kitchen Marcus sitting on his hip.

Gilbertra came in and giggling she pulled on his foot then ran off. Marcus whined a little so Romano put him down. Gilbertra peered around the doorway giggling. Marcus paid no attention to her until she marched up to him and stole his pacifier "Noooo." He whined. Gilbertra stuck it in her mouth and ran off. Marcus pouted and followed her.

Romano watched them for a minute before resuming talking to his brother "We have to make sure our kids fit in their clothes. I've banned Marcus from growing for the next two weeks." He pouted.

Italy giggled "You can't ban a child from growing."

"Watch me." Romano huffed "I'm not doing this again."

Marcus looked around wondering where Gilbertra was, he heard giggling from behind a curtain. Going up to it he pulled it out to see Anaztazia grinning "Gilly!" She squealed. Gilbertra dived on the poor boy making him gasp in shock. She pinned him down and grabbed his ahoge making it scrunch up in fear. "Mama!" He cried out.

Prussia hummed happily as he walked in the living room he could hear his daughters giggling in there, looking at them he gasped. Marcus was wriggling underneath the two girls who had pinned him down to the floor. "Oy…" The two looked up at him innocence shining in three colours two emerald, one red and one purple. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Nooothing." They chirruped innocently.

"Are you lying to me?" Prussia said trying to look stern but his girls were just too cute.

"Noooo." They said smiling hugely.

"Ja you are." Prussia walked up to them and knelt up to the trapped boy, his face was screwed up in distress as Gilbertra pulled on his curl a little harder. "Gilly?"

"Ja?"

"I think you're hurting him. You know vhat Mutti has? That special spot here." He tapped his face near his lip.

"Ja." She nodded.

"This curl has the same effect." Prussia said freeing his hair from her hand.

"So I'm not allowed to touch it…" She pouted. "Only you and Mutti?"

"No only his Lover." Prussia answered. "Come on my little Prustria." He lifted her up into his arms and helped the fallen infant Nation up "You okay kid?"

"Si." He mumbled. He looked up sadly at the pacifier in Gilbertra's mouth it was his favourite one shaped like a tomato. Prussia noticed.

"Is this yours kid?" He pulled it out of her mouth and wiped it on his shirt before handing it him back. "Here you are don't worry she isn't ill."

Marcus smiled happily his face glowing with Spanish joy as he took it back "Ve~ thank you!" he skipped off back to his Mother.

"Heh…cute kid. He'll make a nice boyfriend for you." Prussia smiled tapping Gilbertra's nose.

"Boys are icky." She scowled.

"Says you. Mutti is hot!" Prussia grinned.

"Says you." Gilbertra said back before sticking her tongue out at him.

Germany came out of the shower, he dressed in his shirt happy that he could finally pull it over his stomach. After the bump went down he had been working out like mad to regain his previous body shape but despite his efforts he still hadn't shifted the baby fat. He knew he would after a few more weeks and luckily he had a few more until the wedding. But somehow Italy enjoyed his baby fat he kept saying he had chubby cheeks and a squishy tummy but that just made him blush and even more determined to lose the weight. He went downstairs and winced as he noticed Romano. Ever since the birth and he went into hospital, Romano had been strained and attempted to be nice but it felt so awkward that Germany wished he just went back to insulting him again.

Romano turned around and gave him a strained smile "Hi." He said through gritted teeth.

"Guten…" Germany sighed "hi..."

Italy 've'ed' sadly "Fratello…"

"I'm trying alright!" Romano yelled "J-just give me a second."

Germany shook his head "Vhy don't you just go back to the vay you were."

"What? I-I can't!" Romano said his cheeks flushing.

"I'm sure you can." Germany said.

"No! Be-because I nearly killed your baby! So I can't go back to being mean to you again!" Romano answered looking down.

"But I'd rather you did for you." Germany said softly. Romano glared up at him. Germany smiled warmly, the sun behind him from the window glittered through his hair making it shine like gold.

"BASTARD!" He yelled his face heating up "No wonder my dumb brother likes you!"

"Vhat?" Germany blinked.

"You! You nice looking bastard!" Romano scowled "Y-you smiling like that! K-keep that up and you'll be raped by a horde of French men!" He stormed off angrily.

"Vhat did I do?" Germany blinked in shock.

"You looked at him sexily." Italy giggled "Fratello hates that. He is so Tsundere."

"Ja…I guess…" Germany sighed. "Vell at least everything's back to normal."

"Si I guess so." Italy giggled nuzzling into Germany.

**XxX**

Italy giggled as Germany stumbled slightly "Luddy you really are bad at dancing!"

"Ja I know!" Germany sighed in frustration. "I can't grasp it."

Spain held his hand firmer "Now let me show you how to lead. You'll have to be a woman. Put a hand on my shoulder." Blushing Germany did so. "I know you're taller but we can do this." Spain smiled "Now I step forward and you step back."

Romano and Italy sat there watching in Spain's large dancehall as Spain tried to teach Germany how to dance for his wedding. Romano yawned boredly as he flicked Marcus' curl making him look back and shoot him a glare "What? I'm bored."

"Stop iiit!" Marcus whined again.

Italy giggled as he brushed Elfriede's blonde soft hair. "I think Marcus needs a haircut." Romano sighed looking down at his son. "But…I can't have this mop cut!" He ran his fingers through his soft mahogany curls. "I love his hair!" Marcus' hair was soft, bouncy and quite long. "If I have his hair cut then I lose his curls." Romano pouted.

"So don't have it cut too short." Italy giggled running his fingers through Elfriede's hair. "Hasn't his hair been cut since he was born?"

"Well…Antonio cuts it…but I told him to leave it…and well…he did but now my baby can't see…I have to put a headband in just so he can." Romano pouted "And I don't want to start the entire cross dressing thing again."

Italy giggled "You're so silly Fratello! Just because he has soft bouncy hair! It'll grow!"

Romano pouted "You're silly!" he scraped Elfriede's hair back which made Italy slap his hand away and push her fringe back down. "See? You can't stand to look at your baby when she has her hair back because she looks like that dick who left you."

"I happen to be marrying that dick." Italy scowled.

"What? Holy Rome is Germany?" Romano asked frowning.

"Si Spain told me!" Italy smiled hugging his little girl.

"How the fuck did he know?" Romano asked.

"He helped raise us with Austria remember? But he also helped Prussia raise Holy Rome!" Italy smiled "And they're best friends!"

Romano shrugged "Whatever."

Spain cheered "Si! You're getting it! Now you lead me!"

"Vhat? B-but I'm not ready!" Germany panicked.

"Si you are! Germany if I can teach Gilbert how to dance then I can definitely teach you." Spain said triumphantly.

Nodding Germany sighed and held Spain the same way he had been held. "N-now vhat?"

"Don't worry I'll lead you. Now right foot forwards." Spain said happily.

"Man just look at that ass." Romano sighed happily as he gazed at Spain in his tight black jeans.

"Who? Luddy's?" Italy asked.

"No you idiot! Toni's!" Romano sighed. "Why would I look at the Potato Bastard's?"

"Because he has a nice bottom!" Italy smiled "And it's all mine."

"You can keep it." Romano muttered.

"You are doing so well! You'll be whisking Feli around the ballroom in no time!" Spain laughed happily. Germany glanced at Italy his cheeks flushing slightly. Italy smiled happily in answer.

**XxX**

Romano tweaked his shirt in place his face pale, Italy however was going around giggling as he gazed at everyone's smart wedding outfits. "Shit I-I can't do this!" Romano gasped sitting heavily in the chair "I can't go out there!" He panicked.

Belgium held his hand "Nonsense you can do it!"

"I can't! I'm going to be sick!" Romano whimpered holding his head "I can't marry him! He deserves better!"

"Roma listen to me!" Belgium yanked his face up to hers "Spain loves you! He wants to marry you right now! And you will get your ass down that aisle with your brother!"

"It's time to go!" Hungary chirruped happily.

"NOOO!" Romano shot to his feet and ran out the room almost knocking his brother over.

"I can't go without Fratello!" Italy whimpered.

"Stupid idiot!" Hungary scowled "He's ruining your big day."

Belgium sighed "I can't run I'm wearing heels."

Hungary entered the large hall and crept down the front where Japan was standing a calm expression on his face. "Japan." She whispered emerging between some balloons "Pssssst." Japan looked in her direction curiously "Roma's run off. Go get him."

Japan nodded "Hai." He stood so quiet and still that Hungary could swear he turned invisible. She glanced over to see America molesting England because of his priest's outfit.

She giggled and poked him "Alfie sit down."

"But he looks hot." He smirked "Where's the brides anyway?"

"They'll be down in a few." Hungary looked at Spain who was gazing up the aisle a fearful look on his face and Germany looked like he was about to pass out. If it wasn't for Prussia holding his arm he probably would've.

Japan dashed through the gardens hoping to find the Southern Italian before it was too late. "Mr Romano! Mr Romano!" He called out. "Mr-Oh!" He banged into the back of Netherlands "Gomen."

"It's okay." Netherlands shrugged; He turned around to reveal he was gripping a wriggling Romano under his arm.

"Get off me you pointy haired bastard!" Romano yelled.

"No…Femke wants to see you to married and she will." Netherlands said "Or I'll never get my frickin' pipe back." He muttered.

"I think what Mr Oranda-san is saying is he cares about you and wants to know why you're upset." Japan said softly.

"Nope. I just want my pipe back." Netherlands said.

"Okay…" Japan looked up at him "W-well I want to know why you're upset. A-and also Mr Oranda-san could you…erm…put him down before he goes purple?"

Romano gasped once he was put down "B-bastard." He spluttered massaging his throat.

"Mr Romano-san?" Japan murmured.

"Yeah. Whatever." Romano muttered "I can't marry that dense Bastard! H-he's been married before! He knows what it's like! It never lasted b-but still!" He held himself "I'm scared he'll regret it or I'll fuck it up somehow! I've already fucked up our kid for him!"

"How?" Japan asked curiously.

"He wanted a cute kid that would call him 'Daddy' and would follow him around like…I used to…w-well I never called him 'Daddy'! The bastard probably would've gotten off on it!" He hurriedly corrected after seeing Netherlands raise his eyebrows slightly "No…but I used to follow him." He sighed sadly "And now…Marcus calls him a bastard."

Japan giggled "Su-Sumimason."

Romano blinked but he continued "So I'll know the wedding will go wrong…our marriage will go downhill somehow."

"Arguments are what can make a strong bond. If you keep it bottled up then you can start to hate the other. It is best to air out your views in an argument." Japan said wisely his eyes closing. Cherry petals floated behind him. Netherlands and Romano looked around for a Sakura tree. Japan smiled opening his eyes "I and Yao-san argue too. It is a way of rife. It is unavoidable." He blushed slightly looking down "And make-up sex is always the best."

Romano smirked "Antonio always tries for make-up sex, I have a go at him he says sorry then we end up in bed." His face fell "But seriously…I think he's making a mistake with me."

Netherlands sighed "Alright I'm going to be honest and I'll only say it once so listen." Romano and Japan both looked up curiously "Honestly…I love Femke but don't you ever tell her that! I don't think I'm good enough for her either. I look at her and think will she be happier with someone else so I think about ending it but that would break her heart too. I mean…" he sighed "I'm her frickin' brother! But…I still…love her more than a brother should and I…" he ran his fingers through his hair "And she wants a baby and to get married some day and I know I want to be the one to do all that because honestly Romano. How would you feel if that spaz went with someone else? Like say my spaz and your spaz got together how would you feel?"

"Well…I have always considered that…if Antonio went with Belgium…" Romano mumbled "I…I dunno…I've always had Toni…without him…it'd kill me…"

"You call your rovers…spazes?" Japan asked in awe.

"Well they are." Romano pouted "Get them together and you'll see it. Toni's a dense bastard and China is a spaz too!"

Japan nodded "Hai…I won't deny he can be…spazzy."

"So how about we go back to the wedding huh?" Netherlands attempted a smile.

"Sure…b-but if that potato bastard tries his dazzling tricks on me again I'll hit him!" Romano scowled marching off. Japan laughed as he followed while Netherlands sighed to himself.

Italy held Hungary "I don't wanna cry because then my make-up will run!" He wailed.

Hungary patted his back "There, there he'll be here soon."

Romano walked in "Sorry…." He mumbled.

"Fratello! We are late by half an hour!" Italy wailed grabbing onto his brother.

"I know I know!" Romano sighed "Well come on then."

"Wait!" Hungary grabbed Japan's hand "He has to be there." She ushered him out the door before turning to the two. "Okay then lovelies let's get going!"

Italy 've'ed' happily "This is it!" He giggled. Music started playing.

"Are they finally coming out?" Spain asked his face pale but not as pale as Germany's, he was an alarming shade of grey.

_~Se ti vuoi fidare davvero di me…_

_Fallo fino in fondo.~_

"Who's choice was it to have that?" Romano hissed.

"Mine." Hungary smiled. "I heard it and I loved it! Even better when I heard the translation."

"Good choice." He mumbled. They started down the aisle.

_~Fino in Fondo!_

_Fatti piu vicina!_

_Ragalami il tuo sogno!~_

Spain looked over his shoulder and gasped; Romano was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and linked to Italy with the other. He wore a cute white blazer with matching trousers over a white waistcoat and shirt. His tie was a silvery colour. And to complete it he was wearing a short veil covering his eyes with a tiara on top. Italy was in exactly the same outfit. The only difference was Romano's bouquet were yellow and red to match Spain's flag while Italy's was red, gold and black to match Germany's.

Germany looked around once Prussia poked him. He blushed seeing his beautiful bride. Germany and Spain were both wearing white too. It was almost the same as the brides' but it looked smarter and not so cute. He smiled making Italy gasp.

Italy squeezed his brother's hand as he noticed Germany was in the perfect spot, the sun shined through the window and lit up his hair into gold. His eyes sparkled like sapphires and his smile was true, a nice heart-warming smile that it made Italy whine in happiness.

Romano gazed at Spain "He looks fucking handsome. Shit I think I'm gonna cry." He muttered to his brother as he took in his beautiful lover. Spain smiled his teeth sparkling; his hair was neatly brushed instead of its usual tousled curls. His emerald eyes sparkled more than usual with little tears. Romano smiled shyly as he looked down.

Germany held out his hand for Italy who took it smiling. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

"I love you." Italy whispered back.

Spain took Romano's hand "You look so beautiful Lovi. I love you." He whispered.

"Sh-shut up." Romano muttered blushing. He tried to hold back his tears.

England smiled. "We are gathered here today to join Ludwig Gilbert Beilschmidt-"

"Kesesesese."

"And" he shot the Prussian a glare "Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. Also Antonio Fernando Carriedo and Lovino Vargas." He looked at Germany "Do you Ludwig Gilbert Beilschmidt take Feliciano Veneziano Vargas to be your lawful wedded wife for richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Germany nodded holding Italy's hand a little tighter.

"And do you Feliciano Veneziano Vargas take Ludwig Gilbert Beilschmidt to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do!" Italy cheered.

"Right. Now do you Antonio Fernando Carriedo take Lovino Vargas to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Wife?"

"I do!" Spain said wrapping an arm around Romano's waist.

"Hold on. Wife!" Romano retorted.

"Yes wife now bloody accept it because I AM not changing it!" England snapped.

"Why can't he be the wife?" Romano pouted.

"You walked down the aisle, you gave birth, you take it up the arse face it lad you're the wife of this relationship." England said.

"Well so are you then by that logic." Romano muttered.

"Yes I am now shut up! Marriage is a sore subject for me." He snapped shooting America a harsh glare that made him slide down in his seat. "Anyway." He cleared his throat and continued. "Do you Lovino Vargas take Antonio Fernando Carriedo to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I suppose so." Romano pouted.

"Lovi…" Spain looked at him hurt.

"I-I mean I do." Romano blushed.

"Good now trade rings with the exchanging of vows. For your insolence _you _can go first." England scowled at Romano.

"Jeez he's like a school teacher." He muttered. "Toni…um…"

Netherlands handed him the ring, blushing Romano took Spain's hand "I-I love you very much. From when I was a kid and I…" He gazed into Spain's eyes gulping he continued. "And well I knew then that I had a crush on you…I was scared to show you so I acted like a little bastard. But I still l-love you…and I always will…s-so there." Romano pushed the ring on his finger. Spain looked like he was about to cry.

"Lovi…I-"

"I haven't finished yet! And sometimes I find myself wondering…do I deserve you…? Are you really sure you want to be tied down by someone like me."

"Lovi!" Spain shook his head tears now rolling down his face "No L-"

"But! When I look into your eyes I see how much you love me…and…it makes me feel all warm inside. You're like my Spanish Sunshine." Romano smiled. He kissed the ring on his love's finger. "I love you."

Spain bit his lip "Oh Lovi." He sniffed "Lovi!"

"Y-your turn bastard." Romano mumbled.

"S-si." Spain cleared his throat and gently held his hands "Lovi my sweet Lovi. Where to start I fell for you from day one. I saw you and thought what a cute little boy! But of course I often hurt you like when I said I wanted Italy and not you and that someday me and Feli were to marry…but…" He stroked Romano's face "If I had of done then I would not of been faithful to Feli because I would forever be plagued by the thoughts of this beautiful creature in front of me." Romano blushed deeply "I might of even pleaded for you to be with me then I would of hurt Feli…but for you I would kill him."

"Uwaa!" Italy yelped.

"But luckily I don't have to huh? Ahaha!" Spain laughed.

Romano looked down "I-idiot."

"I love you Lovi. So, so so much! And I'm happy I'm marrying you." Spain smiled he slipped the ring on Romano's finger.

"W-well that was sweet. Okay then next two." England sniffed drying his eyes.

"Me first me first!" Italy giggled.

Germany nodded "Okay then."

"Ve~ Luddy! I love you and I'm been thinking really hard about why! Well you're such a pretty man that it makes my heart flutter, but even if you weren't I would still love you because I love who you are here." He gently pressed his hand to Germany's chest over his heart. "You make me feel so whole! It's like the whole world revolves around you, you're like my happy light. When I'm not with you I feel so sad." He held Germany's hand and slipped the ring on "You make me feel all warm and happy like a pretty lady does but you also make me feel more than a lady _could _ever do."

Germany smiled and clearing his throat he looked away. "Awwww West's embarrassed." Prussia cackled behind him. Germany slammed the heel of his shoe on Prussia's foot making him squeal.

Italy giggled "Your turn Luddy!" He cooed snuggling into him.

Germany nodded he cleared his throat again "Um…Feli…vhen I first saw you in that tomato box I thought you vere a trap. But then I came to realise how pathetic you really vere. B-but now I know…it's not…patheticness in some sense…it's…who you are…und I love that about you." He held Italy's hand; he kissed it before slipping on the ring. "It means i get to protect you like a lover should."

Italy smiled ecstatically "Luddy~"

"I know you loved Holy Rome…" Germany smiled "vhen we vere children but now I know who I was. Und who I am. I know I loved you since childhood. Because I vas Ho-" Prussia slapped a hand over Germany's mouth and hissed in his ear.

"Nein don't tell everyone that. I don't vant to have to run avay with you on your wedding day."

Germany nodded as Italy blinked in shock, Prussia took his hand away. "Erm…und I love you a lot Feli."

"Ve~" Italy cooed his eyes going huge.

"And with the power invested in me-"

France snorted.

"I know pronounce you man and wife! The pair of you! Got something to say frog." England spat at France.

"What power?" France smirked.

"You filthy whore mongering git! I should-"

"Ah-hem." Spain cleared his throat a dangerous look on his face "Can you stop your fighting I want to kiss my Lovi."

"O-oh yes! Sorry!" England blushed slightly "You may now kiss the bride."

Italy had already kissed Germany before the words were uttered he had latched himself onto him moaning softly.

"Lovi!" Spain raised the veil out of Romano's eyes "I have dreamed of this for so long." He whispered. Romano blushed slightly. Spain pressed a kiss to his lips.

**XxX**

Outside the church confetti were thrown their way making the two happy couples smile. Germany smiled looking down while Italy giggled happily. Spain pulled Romano in for another kiss making him blush deeply.

Soon enough they were whisked into the large dance hall. "Spain and Roma can dance first!" Hungary squealed her eyes lighting up with happiness.

Spain held out his hand "Lovi?" He said softly.

Romano took it his cheeks flaring up "O-okay."

Italy giggled as he watched Spain and Romano twirl around the dance floor "Luddy?" He murmured "Let's dance."

"H-hold on I-"

"There are no rules to dancing! It's free!" Italy giggled pulling Germany up onto the dance floor he grabbed him and twirled him happily.

"Vait! Feli! I'm not sure about this! Spain never taught me-"

Italy just giggled ignoring Germany's protests. Romano smiled watching the joy on his brother's face. "You know…I…think I'm ready to give that bastard a chance." He muttered.

"Hmm? Why the sudden change sweetie?" Spain asked.

"Well…look how happy he makes him." Romano shrugged.

Spain looked over and smiled "Si they light up the room!"

Hungary grabbed Austria's hand "Let's dance!" She giggled. Prussia scowled as the spluttering Austrian was led away.

Soon the dance floor was filled with many other Nations and children dancing happily together. Elfriede and Marcus were playing hide and seek under the tables with Anaztazia and Gilbertra.

The night got to an end eventually with many Nations drunk. England and his sister Ireland beat many others in a drinking contest and were now trying to seduce America and Scotland. America threw his well pissed lover over his shoulder "Dude this party was amazing! You four are awesome!" He grinned "Well I better go home! Put the twins to bed and screw the ever loving crap out of Iggy!" At this England just hiccupped drunkenly. Avery and Tobias were lying in America's arm snuggled together.

"Oh si! Buono Notte!" Italy smiled he was sitting on Germany's lap who was crunched over the table cradling a beer.

Prussia staggered up to them "C-come on W-West! We better-hic-go home." Austria was draped over his body murmuring in his ear. "Gott Prinzessin!" He smirked "I love it vhen you drink."

Spain waved off many other couples he, Japan, Italy and Hungary were of the few who weren't absolutely drunk. Romano was however giggling to himself in a corner staring at the lights changing colour. Japan and Hong Kong walked past him dragging a drunken China "Arigato for a lovely time." Japan smiled he bowed slightly.

Scotland smirked, Ireland over his shoulder much like her twin Brother was on America "That was a right time. I cannae believe how much this skank slugged back." He cackled off with a small kekekeke.

Spain smiled "U.K's Prussia?"

Italy smiled poking Spain "Big Brother Antonio? Can you help me with Germany?"

"Sure!" Spain smiled "Too bad the strongest country left…" He sighed but he laughed when Prussia threw Germany over his shoulder as well as Austria.

"Kesesese not bad for a country that doesn't exist anymore huh?" Prussia cackled.

"Ve~ Our honeymoon is in two days!" Italy squealed. Canada walked past smiling happily with a drunk and naked France over his shoulder.

Spain waved them off "Si I can't wait!" He grabbed Italy's hands and they bounced up and down excitedly.

**AN: Finally I finished! Sorry it was so late!But I was distracted easily and I rambled a lot in this chapter. Anyway next time a SpaMano/GerIta honeymoon!**


	18. Chapter 18: My Romano Spain Fandub

**AN: Yayz I have so many reviews! *sniffles* I love you all!**

**Warning: Lemon and overheard sex.**

**I'm really sorry about the late update (rhyme!) but I had some trouble at home so…yeah…but anyway it's here now! And please keep those lovely reviews coming.**

**Okay just to clear something up a little!**

**Technically Marcus has NO relation to Prussia's kids because Romano and Spain are not related to Prussia, Germany or Austria BUT Elfriede is because her Father is Prussia's brother. So Romano's kids and Prussia's kids have no relation. And Austria is only related to Elfriede through marriage (if Prussia and Austria were married). Marcus IS however related to Elfriede because Romano and Italy are brothers.**

**But however there will be an incest couple…slightly because Aurelian and Avery will be together. And yes their cousins through Canada and America.**

…

**And small Twincest…but that's it.**

Chapter 18: My Romano (Spain Fan Dub)

"Mommy don't leave!" Marcus whined latching himself onto Romano's legs.

"I have to it's mine and Daddy's Honeymoon." He sighed "You'll be with Austria and Prussia!"

"Noooo!" Marcus wailed "They pick on me! I don't wanna go!"

"Who picks on you?" Romano asked frowning.

"Gilbertra and Anaztazia! I don't wanna goooo!" He buried his face in his Mother's knees "Don't make me go!" he wailed.

Romano picked him up "Do you hate it that much?" He asked sadly.

"Si." Marcus nodded.

"Maybe I can ask Daddy if you can come…" Romano said thoughtfully.

Marcus sniffled, Spain walked in smiling happily "Ready to drop Marky off Lovi?"

"Umm…Toni…Marcus doesn't want to go…can't he come with us?" Romano asked.

"No." Spain said bluntly as he put a few more stuff in his suitcase.

"Why not?" Romano asked his face falling into a frown "He hates it there."

"Because Feliciano will want Elfriede to come then it'll turn into a family Holiday and we need a break from the kids." Spain said.

"He doesn't like it there!" Romano protested.

"Tough." Spain said shrugging. "He won't grow up if you keep babying him Lovino."

"He's not going to stay there!" Romano said "And that's final!" he turned around to go into Marcus' room.

"Romano!"

Romano winced; Spain only ever called him that when he was angry or deadly serious. "W-what?"

"Are you listening to me? He can't come." Spain walked back up to him and gently took Marcus out of Romano's arms and put him on the floor. "Listen to me." He said softly, kneeling in front of him. "You have to be a good boy and grow up. You can't grow up to be big and strong if you cling to Madre can you?"

"Yes." Marcus pouted.

"No you can't." Spain sighed "So go to their house, it's only for a week." He smiled "Can you be a big boy and do that?"

"No." Marcus said pouting like his Mother "Bastard! I don't wanna go! You can't make me! Bastard!" he started punching his Father in the groin like his Mother did when he was younger. "Bastard!" He wailed "I hate you! I hate you!"

Romano picked up the infant "Shhh you don't mean that." He murmured nuzzling him.

"Yes I do!" He sobbed clinging onto his Mother's neck.

Spain winced standing up "Oh how that brings back memories."

Romano shot him a glare "Come on sweetie Daddy is being mean."

Spain sighed "Lovino…"

Romano walked off into Marcus' room and picked up his suitcase putting his son down "I think Daddy's right Marky you have to grow up sometime." He sighed.

"Nooo I'm only two!" He sobbed "I wanna stay with you! I'm not ready Mommy!"

"You have to be honey." Romano sighed sadly.

Marcus sniffed "B-but…"

"If you do this then I'll buy you a present okay?" Romano smiled "I'll see if they have a stuffed toy you'll love."

"C-can I have a pet turtle...?" Marcus mumbled.

Romano smiled "You're like your Daddy. Yes you can." He scooped him up.

"Promise?" He asked burying his face in his Mother's neck.

"Yes I promise." Romano smiled.

Marcus giggled "Okay." He gazed up at his Mother with large emerald eyes of his Father's.

Romano smiled "Good boy." He put him back down and saw the Tomato Box Fairy doll he had received from Italy while pregnant "Don't forget your doll." He said.

"Si okay!" Marcus scooped it up happily.

Romano entered his room to see Spain had his back to the door; he was hunched over the suitcases "Antonio?" Spain didn't answer him. "Oh come on! What's wrong?" Romano pouted.

"You baby him to much Roma."

"But he is a baby! He's only two! He needs his Mama!" Romano said winding his arms around Spain's waist.

"You still baby him Lovi. How is he supposed to grow up?" Spain said sighing "We never had parents to take care of us! And we grew up fine!"

"No we didn't. You grew up to be a rebellious bastard called The Spanish Kingdom! You raped England and killed innocent people! Including men women and children! Not only that but you threatened to rape America when he was a baby if England didn't give you what you wanted!" Romano said angrily as he pulled away.

Spain turned around to see tears in his husband's eyes "Sweetie that was when I was young. I admit I was a bastard then. But I'm not now…and I love that you married me even though you knew all that. I had no idea you knew about America."

"Yes I did! I was there!" Romano hurriedly dried his eyes "Remember? That was back when England captured me."

"Oh si…" Spain nodded "Lovi." Spain embraced Romano "Do you hate me?"

"Idiot. Why would I hate you now? I love you I married you didn't I?" Romano smiled burying his face in Spain's neck. "Despite the filthy rapist you are." He muttered.

Spain gasped "Lovi! That was the old me!"

"Yeah I know. The Spanish Kingdom." Romano smiled "He was a pure bastard but I love you now! I can't love him…but I can love you now. As Antonio. My sweet, dense harmless lover who wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Spain smiled "Si. I love you Lovi. Even if you were a moody child and can still be now." He laughed.

Romano pouted but he didn't say anything he just nuzzled into his lover's neck. Spain smiled at his lover's cuteness. Marcus came toddling in "Mama! I have everything!"

Spain broke free from Romano to smile down at his child "Oh are you going to be a big boy?"

"Si." Marcus smiled happily "And I get a turtle!"

"A turtle! Oh how cute~" Spain smiled happily "Did Madre promise you that?"

"Si!" Marcus nodded giggling.

"Madre wouldn't let me have one." He pouted looking at Romano.

"Sh-shut up idiot." Romano blushed. "You're too dense to remember it's there!"

"No I won't! I remembered our baby!" Spain said sadly.

"Yeah after the first two weeks. Before then you said "It's strange Lovi I keep hearing a baby crying in the night! What do you think it is? Ahaha!" Idiot." Romano muttered.

"Lovi that was a good impression of me!" Spain smiled happily.

"That's nothing I can do Veni too!" Romano smiled a little.

"Do it!" Spain smiled.

"Si Mama! Do Uncle Veni!" Marcus giggled.

Romano blushed slightly before clearing his throat and pitching his voice up a few octaves "Ve~ Germany! Fratello is being mean to me! Uwaa~ my baby is soooo cute~ Ve~"

Spain laughed "Lovi that is so good! Who else can you do?"

"W-well…erm…Austria as well…I used to make Veneziano laugh by taking the piss out of him when we were younger." Romano mumbled.

"I'd like to hear it." Spain smiled happily.

"It's not very good." He blushed.

"So?" Spain shuffled closer "Please?"

Romano sighed as his son and husband gave him a double dose of abandoned Spanish puppy dog eyes. "Fine. You two are bastards you know that." He cleared his throat "Stop crying Italy! If you ever vant to grow strong zen you haf to know how to clean zis room!"

Spain laughed "It's very good!"

Romano blushed "Sh-shut up a-anyway we're supposed to be dropping Marcus off at…Austria's." He mumbled.

"Si I know." Spain smiled happily. He scooped up Marcus "Come on then trouble we better go!"

Romano pouted and picked up the suitcases "Oh nice! Leave me with the heavy suitcases! Bastard!" he followed the oblivious Spaniard down the stairs.

Spain hummed happily as he strapped his son in the booster seat in his car "Lovi did you say something?"

"No!" Romano shoved the suitcase firmly in Spain's stomach making him fall over.

"Lovi! That was so mean!" Spain pouted standing back up.

"Shut up and get them in the car." Romano huffed he went back to lock up the doors and climbed into Spain's car.

Spain threw them in the boot and got in "Ready for romance sweetie?" He smiled.

"Yeah." Romano smiled his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Spain smiled "Si." He started the car and drove off towards Germany's House where Austria and Prussia would be in charge of the children.

**XxX**

Spain knocked on the door holding Marcus' suitcase while Romano held his son in his arms. The door opened to a frustrated looking Austria "No! Go back in the living room Anaztazia! Gilbertra! Stop pulling on Elfriede's happy curl!" He snapped.

"Err…" Spain blinked a little "H-Hola?"

Austria looked at Spain frazzled "Oh…hi come in."

As he stepped aside it was then that the two finally realised what Austria was wearing, he had a short pink dress with a cute apron and his hair in a small pony tail with a cute Alice band on his head. "W-wow!" Spain grinned "You look so prett-ow! Roma what was that for?" He whined as Romano stepped harshly on his foot.

"Oh sorry!" Romano spat as he barged in.

Austria blushed looking down "I…erm…was a dress up doll for the girls…" he muttered "And Hungary."

Gilbertra ran up to Marcus her face lighting up "Hello!"

Marcus blinked a little as his Mother put him down. "H-hello."

"What's wrong? Do you want to play?" Gilbertra's grin widened as she grabbed Marcus' hand with her own sticky hand. Anaztazia was sitting on her Father's lap and poking him to get him to play.

Romano watched them nervously before leaving he sighed sadly, he wanted his baby to feel comfortable and happy but judging by the state of Austria it might not go that well. Austria smiled at the doorway burping Celio "Goodbye thank you for trusting us with your child."

"Yeah. Erm…any problems call this number." Romano handed him a card "And here's his Doctor's number, also here's Spain's and-"

"Just go Romano! Go enjoy yourself." Austria sighed.

Romano nodded; he climbed back in Spain's car. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah." He turned around to see Marcus pressed to the window. "O-oh God! He looks so unhappy!" Romano bit his lip "Please Anton go back!"

"Nope." Spain drove off leaving his son there. Romano waved smiling falsely to hopefully get Marcus to cheer up. Marcus waved back his little face falling, tears bloomed and fell.

"Oh God! Toni! He's crying! Please go back!" Romano begged.

"Lovi! This is our only chance for many years to get some time to ourselves so no!" Spain scolded.

"How could you be so mean? That's our baby!" Romano yelled "Go back!"

"NO!" Spain's face darkened "Romano shut up!"

Romano bit his lip and looked down; he hated it when Spain called him Romano. It made him feel like a child again. He unbuckled his seat belt and wriggled between the seats. "Lovino what are you doing?" Spain sighed.

"I'm sitting in the back! You're a bastard today!" Romano said huffily as he flopped down on the seat "You are so mean! I hate you!" he yelled angrily.

Spain burst out laughing "Oh Roma."

"W-what? What's so fucking funny?" Romano pouted.

"You're so much like Marcus!" Spain snorted and laughed again.

"Bastard." Romano folded his arms huffily.

**XxX**

As the car pulled up outside Berlin, where they agreed to meet Italy and Germany, Romano saw his brother wound around Germany and making out heavily. Germany wasn't really doing anything but Italy was groping and…well dry humping the poor German. "What the fuck?" Romano scowled he kicked open his door ignoring Spain's protests as he burst out the car. "Veneziano! What the fuck?"

Italy peeled himself slowly away from his husband "What?" he said pouting "I was bored. You and Big Brother Antonio would be like it too!"

"No! Unlike you we have more dignity!" Romano scowled.

Spain got out the car "Roma! Don't kick the car!"

Romano scowled at him "I had to break these two up!" He snapped giving Italy a sharp slap around the back of his head.

Spain smiled happily "Come on in you two! The sooner we get to Paris the better!"

"We're going to France!" Romano scowled "France!" He spat out sharply "I can't believe your 'surprise honeymoon' is France!" He burst into tears "I left my baby for that! Antonio how could you?"

Spain wrapped his arms around his husband "Sweetie Paris is the most romantic place on the Earth. I thought you would be happy?"

"Happy? You thought I would be happy!" Romano sobbed "How?"

Spain sighed sadly "I'm sorry…I always mess up…I'm a horrible husband."

Romano sniffed "N-no you tried. It's not your fault."

"Isn't France at Canada's anyvay?" Germany said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but he'll sense a hot Spanish ass in his Home and get there quicker than you can say escargot." Romano scowled.

Italy 've'ed' happily as he dived in Spain's car, not entirely bothered by the location.

Germany followed soon after once he had put their suitcases in the back, while Romano sighed climbing into the front, Spain got in and stroked Romano's hand. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Romano shrugged.

"I wanted us to go somewhere we don't go that often and Francis told me Paris was the most Romantic place to go for a honeymoon. And it's cheap." Spain blushed slightly.

"Yeah…okay." Romano smiled a little. "I know."

Italy however seemed excited "Ve~ it's going to be so romantic Fratello!"

Romano blushed slightly "How can you be sure of that?"

"Because silly me and Luddy will be having sex a lot while you and Big Brother Antonio have sex too!" Italy giggled.

"Is sex the only thing you think about?" Romano asked raising an eyebrow.

"Si." Italy giggled "But I think about pasta too! I also think about sex and pasta at the same time! Me and Luddy did that once! It was so-"

"I don't want to know!" Romano yelped "Keep that to yourself!"

Spain laughed "But I'm curious…how did you have sex and pasta?"

"Don't ask." Germany mumbled his cheeks flaring up.

"Well Luddy put pasta in me and ate it!" Italy smiled happily.

Romano looked at Spain in shock "Wh-what?"

Spain smiled "Strange…" He glanced at Romano "I wonder…"

Romano noticed his eyes darkening slightly with lust "D-don't you dare!" He yelped "No! I'm not doing that!"

"No I meant with…tomatoes…" Spain smirked his eyes darkening even more.

"NO!" Romano blushed deeply and hid his face in his hands. "I've seen how big your tomatoes grow so no!" he said blushing deeply.

"Si but I grow little ones too." Spain said softly. "Those won't hurt."

Romano looked up blushing "Y-you're an idiot."

"Si but I want to try it…we could swap roles if it scares you." Spain smiled looking out the window.

"Y-you mean…e-eat tomatoes o-out of you?" Romano stuttered.

"Si." Spain smiled "And then you can make love to me passionately in the rear end."

"Y-you have a way with words you idiot." Romano smiled.

"Ve~"

Romano looked over his shoulder "Shit I forgot those two were there!"

Germany was looking out the window pretending he hadn't heard but his cheeks colour proved he had and Italy was listening with a look of rapt admiration on his face. "Fratello! You are a kinky person!"

"Wh-what? Look who's talking bastard!" Romano blushed "You told me you wore high heels and stockings in bed once!"

"Si I did!" Italy nodded "And Luddy liked it!"

Romano frowned "I really don't want to know." He muttered.

"Lovi we're here!" Spain smiled "In France."

"Gross." Romano muttered.

Spain smiled obliviously as he drove on towards Paris completely ignoring his Sat Nav and getting out a map instead "Sweetie tell me if we're there!"

"Why don't you listen to that goddamn woman in the box who's being chirping away for three hours you stupid idiot!" Romano said huffily.

"Huh?" Spain looked at him "What woman?"

"The Sat Nav stupid. You put it on." Romano sighed.

"Oh! Si si I forgot!" He laughed.

Behind them Germany and Italy shared a knowing glance which thankfully Romano didn't catch. Eventually they got to Paris after many wrong turns and yelling from Romano about what an idiot Spain was. Spain smiled cheerfully getting out the car "Wow this place is so-"

"French?" Romano cut in "Pervy? Gross?"

"No Lovi…wonderful!" Spain smiled as he stretched out his arms.

"Bonjour!"

"Ah! See what did I tell you?" Romano leaped into Spain's arms "I told you he would turn up!"

France smiled "Now come my sweet little Romano! Eet is merely coincidence zat I am here at ze same time!"

"Coincidence my ass!" Romano snapped "You must have known we were coming for a honeymoon!"

"Actually I didn't! When I tried to get Spain to tell moi he refused saying I wasn't to turn up and give you a thrill!" France grinned.

"I said fright." Spain said smiling at Romano still in his arms.

"Fright, thrill. Zere the same thing." France shrugged "And besides I came 'ere to show my sweet baby his 'Omeland." It was then that they realised a toddler clinging to Francis' hand. He gazed up at them a small polar bear cub under his arm.

"Isn't he precious?" France cooed.

"You look like a complete paedophile." Romano muttered.

France glared at him "'Ow dare you say such 'urtful things!" He scooped up his child "I would never 'urt my sweet baby!" He walked off huffily.

"Well that worked!" Romano smiled "I think I'll call him a paedophile more often!"

They entered the Hotel which was making Italy really excited and wriggling a lot, Germany asked him what was wrong and his whispered answer made him blush deeply. Romano put two and two together to know his brother was horny. Italy snatched the key and dragged Germany to the third floor not even waiting for the elevator. Spain smiled "He really wants sex."

"He always does." Romano muttered "He is such a horny bastard."

Spain smiled and took the key off the woman "Thank you!" He smiled; he held Romano's hand as they got to the elevator "We're on the third floor too! Our room is right by Feli's!"

"Oh God!" Romano groaned "So we'll hear them fucking! Wonderful!" he scowled. Spain smiled and lightly kissed his cheek.

"What do you want to do first sweetie?" He asked him as he wound his arms around him.

"Well I want to take a bath. Hopefully they'll be in their bedroom." Romano sighed.

Spain nodded "Si that sounds nice. You take a bath and I'll-"

"Take one too." Romano said his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Okay sweetie but while you take a bath first I'll-"

"I meant together." Romano interrupted again "Y-you know…I-if you don't have plans…"

"No I don't." Spain smiled kissing Romano's hair "I'd love to bathe with you sweetie."

"Okay." Romano smiled shyly. A soon as the elevator doors opened it was to see Italy panting on the top of the stairs.

"I told you, you weren't fit enough to run up the stairs." Germany sighed.

"I-I'll be fine…" Italy gasped. "Carry me."

Germany sighed but scooped him up in his arms. "Idiot." He said softly.

Romano rolled his eyes "Veni you idiot! You are such an unfit bastard!"

Italy scowled at him "Look who's talking!"

Spain smiled happily as he gently took Romano's hand and pulled him to the door of their room; he unlocked it happily and entered dragging his husband in with him. He was getting good at avoiding the arguments between the Italies.

Romano sighed as he opened the balcony doors, he smiled at the view of the town but it wasn't a horrible view like you'd see in England or America, it wasn't people walking down the streets with a sour look on their faces and cars roaring up the roads. It was beautiful. Quaint. People were outside in a cute market place talking and buying goods, laughing happily. Children were playing in the cobbled roads and the smell of bread filled the air. The smell of roses wafted by from the bushes. Romano leaned over to rest his elbows on the balcony rail. He closed his eyes and took it all in. The wind through his hair felt good, the sun on his skin was like heaven. He felt almost like he was back home in Spain not in France. But still it did feel good and he felt relaxed.

Spain smiled as he saw Romano's look of peace; he looked really beautiful with the sun shining through his mahogany hair. It was deeper than his brother's and that's what attracted Spain to him. His skin was sun kissed from his days at Spain's Home, whereas Feli's was still a soft white. Spain wound his arms around Romano "Are you having fun?" He whispered.

Romano nodded his eyes still closed "Surprisingly."

Spain smiled "I'm glad. I thought I upset you."

"Not anymore." Romano said, he reached a hand down and entwined it with Spain's blushing slightly as their rings clinked. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Spain whispered back. He kissed Romano's cheek again and again before moving down to his throat where he nibbled and licked lightly. Romano let off a soft moan his body leaning and moulding into Spain's. Romano let off another soft moan as Spain's other hand slid up his body and under his shirt. "Roma." He whispered breathily.

"Antonio…" Romano murmured happily "This is nice…I guess Paris is the most romantic place…besides Home."

Spain smiled "You think my Homeland is romantic?"

"Si…y-you're romantic." Romano stuttered.

Spain felt him tense and instantly soothed him by kissing his throat again "So beautiful." He murmured burying his nose in his throat. Romano blushed slightly but he loved it.

"Germany!" Romano's eyes flew open as he heard his brother moan loudly.

"W-what the fuck?" he snapped.

Spain laughed nervously "Sounds like Feli is having fun."

Romano snorted and grabbed the wooden rail, he leaned over as far as Spain would allow to look in his brother's room "Why is he so fucking-oh dear God! He's being fucked up the balcony doors!"

Spain laughed "Well Germans are a passionate bunch huh?"

"Late tonight you are going to fuck me on the balcony!" Romano said his face flushing angrily. "You are to make sure that bastard wakes up!"

"Um…s-si!" Spain looked nervous "A-are you sure?"

"Yes! I want you to wake him up f-for ruining a good moment!" Romano stormed off in the room. Spain followed smiling leaving behind Italy's moans and loud cries. "Goddammit you can hear it in the bedroom too!" Romano yelled "I'm taking a bath now!" He grabbed Spain's hand whizzing him around on his feet to march in the bathroom.

Spain ran the bath as Romano sat on the closed toilet lid complaining about his Brother and his loud sex in public places. He put in some bath scents half listening to his husband's complaints. "Lovi he's in love." He tried to reason.

"So? I am as well but I'm not having loud sex up the balcony windows now am I?" He huffed.

"We can sweetie…if you want to." Spain said softly.

"W-what?" Romano blushed "Um…n-no you bastard."

Spain turned around smiling "The bath is done sweetie."

Romano took off his clothes swiftly and got in the bath "G-get in you bastard. This bath is big enough."

Spain smiled and stripped he climbed in, in front of his love and lay back against his chest "Mmm this is good."

Romano smiled and wound his arms around him "Yeah." He whispered. "I like this."

Spain smiled "Mm I like this too sweetie." He said softly. Romano looked up and grabbed the shampoo.

"Close your eyes." He murmured. Spain did so. Romano poured water over his head before adding the shampoo. He gently rubbed it in his hair smiling a little at the soft sighs and moans Spain uttered. "Is it nice?" He asked.

"Si. You treat me so well sweetie." Spain answered.

"S-someone has to." Romano stuttered his cheeks flushing slightly. "A-and besides you're the Father of my baby and m-my husband."

Spain smiled happily "That sounds so good!"

"Wh-what does?" Romano blushed violently.

"When you say I'm your husband! It fills me with joy."

"W-well it's true." Romano rinsed the soap out of his hair smiling "You know it is!" He wrapped his arms around him "I own you now!"

Spain held Romano's hand and kissed the gold band on his finger "Si I'm all yours."

"An-and I'm all yours." Romano whispered blushing.

Spain turned around to face him "My turn sweetie."

Romano nodded and they swapped positions so that Spain could wash his hair. Romano rested in Spain's arms first enjoying the feeling. "Don't wash my hair yet…just hold me." He murmured.

Spain smiled "Si." He rested his head on Romano's "Today we're going up to the Eiffel Tower! Would you like that? We're going when it starts to get dark! It's closed to everyone but us."

"Why?" Romano asked frowning; he opened his eyes and tilted his head back to look at Spain.

"Because France said it will be romantic for the Four of us to watch the view and see the stars from way up there. Francis is a good friend!" Spain sighed happily.

"Yeah whatever…wait four? So it's going to be all of us?" Romano scowled.

"Si is there a problem sweetheart?" Spain asked gently as he rubbed circles in Romano's hips.

"Not really." He shrugged. "How the hell am I going to look at my thick brother…he's being fucking since we got here."

"He sounds like you sweetie." Spain smiled.

"Wh-what?" Romano snapped.

"He does! When you have sex he makes those same sounds you make. It's cute how you two sound so alike but I can't help but feel a little jealous." He laughed.

"Why? Because you want to fuck him?" Romano glared at him trying to wriggle free "You want to fuck the cuter brother huh?" He felt tears sting his eyes "Am I just second best as per usual! Did you only settle for me because you couldn't have Veneziano? And fucking GET OFF ME!"

Spain held on to him tighter "Sweetie let me explain! You never let me finish! I feel jealous because when I hear what sounds like you moaning Germany's name it makes me think it's you with him! And I just want to punch him in the face."

"O-oh." Romano blushed "Really?"

"Si! Silly Lovi! How can I love Feli more than you?" He leaned down and whispered in his ear "His looks don't even compare to yours."

Romano shivered slightly "Oh."

"Si he's like a plain daisy sitting next to a rose when you two are together." Spain smiled "If anyone settled it's Germany because he couldn't have my fiery, sexy, beautiful Lovino."

Romano smiled "Yeah! Yeah he did!" He laughed "Stupid potato bastard! He'll never have this sexy piece of meat!"

"No not at all!" Spain smiled happy he cheered up his lover.

Romano smiled happily "You can wash my hair now." He said.

Spain nodded and started washing his hair "Sweetie let's make you smell all good!

"Yeah." Romano sniffed the shampoo suspiciously. "Hm…it smells okay."

Spain smiled and took it "Well it'll have to do!" He laughed.

**XxX**

"Oh mein Gott! Gilbertra no! Get off there!" Austria screeched he hurriedly put Elfriede down and rushed up to the kitchen counter where his daughter was standing, he swept her off. "That's naughty! Ve don't go climbing on Mutter's surfaces! Are you listening?"

"But I was cwimbing!"

"No! No climbing!" Austria sent her off into the living room to play.

"Prinzessin?" Prussia sighed walking in "Anaztazia's hungry."

"She's alvays-Vhat the hell do you look like!" Austria smirked. Prussia had a bunch of tiny little pig tails in his hair and a few ribbons decorating the top.

"Yeah…she got bored…" Prussia smiled. Austria laughed and wound his arms around him.

"Gott verdammt these kids are so…"

"Annoying?" Prussia sighed "Yeah…damn if I knew Anaztazia was going to be like Gilbertra I vould never have offered to acknowledge her! Damn she's a piece of work!"

Austria smiled "Are you just saying that because she's Elizabeta's?"

"Well…a little. I know you shouldn't pick favourites with your kids but…I do love Gilbertra more because she came from you." Prussia smiled and rested his head on Austria's.

"That's so sveet." Austria murmured.

"Ja vell." Prussia smiled "I can be Prinzessin."

"Gilbert." Austria leaned up to kiss him until his legs were knocked from under him. "Gott verdammt!"

Anaztazia giggled as she stood up from running into Austria, Hungary walked in and saw it "Anaztazia! That was very naughty! Say sorry!"

"No!" She giggled.

Hungary took out a doll of Anaztazia's and held it between her hands "Say sorry or the dolly gets ripped in half!" Anaztazia watched nervously. "I'll count to three. One…" She stretched it slightly "Two…" and a little more so the stitching went taut.

"I-I'm sowwy!" She wailed "I really am!"

Hungary smiled and handed it back to her "Good girl. See if you're good dolly doesn't get hurt!"

"Wow…you are one mean bitch!" Prussia said.

"Well you have to be! It's called discipline! Did you know China used to spank his former colonies! At least I don' do that." Hungary smiled.

"Yeah I bet now he spanks Japan a lot more Kesesese." Prussia chuckled softly.

Austria tutted "Gilbert!"

"Vhat?" he grinned.

Gilbertra shuffled up to Marcus "My Mutti said I have to be nice to you." She said.

"O-oh…w-well…" Marcus blinked a little nervous.

"But I don't wanna!" Gilbertra pouted "Boys are icky!"

"S-so are girls!" Marcus said huffily.

Gilbertra shuffled up to him and wound her chubby arms around his neck "I like you!" She giggled.

Marcus smiled happily "I like you too!"

Gilbertra smiled happily her bi coloured eyes sparkling happily.

**XxX**

"Roma?" Spain wound his arms around Romano who was standing in his room trying to decide between a lavender shirt or a pale pink one.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Lovi sweetie." Spain purred licking the shell of his ear making him shiver slightly "Mmm I want to do stuff with you." He slid his hand up Romano's still naked torso to his chest.

"W-what? We can't do anything w-we have to go out!" Romano blushed.

Spain blew on Romano's ear making him leap out his arms "Wh-what was that? Y-you damn bastard!"

"Shhh let's spend the night here and make love." Spain whispered softly.

"No we can't!" Romano said blushing "If we do th-then Feli will come in and then that would be so embarrassing."

"No sweetie he won't." Spain murmured.

"How do you know?" Romano sighed "Anyway which shirt shall I wear? I can't pick between pink or lavender."

"Hmm…I like you in pink. You look so sexy." Spain smiled.

"Lavender it is."

"B-but-"

"I'm not having you trying to jump me all day." Romano said tutting.

He buttoned up his shirt smiling slightly as Spain pouted by his side. "But Feli wouldn't-"

"FRATELLOOOOO!" Italy burst into the room a big grin on his face.

"See?" Romano said.

"Si." Spain pouted.

"What do you want?" Romano asked turning to his brother.

"Ve~ ready to go to the Eiffel Tower? It'll be so much fun!" He giggled bouncing up and down.

"Sure come on then." Romano grabbed the excited Italian's hand and went out the room while Spain followed giving a sad look at the Lavender shirt.

Eventually after a lot of moaning from Italy the four arrived at the top of the tower, Italy ended up in Germany's arms complaining of being too tired to walk. Romano snorted annoyed "Yeah but have you forgotten the damn potato shat out your baby not long ago?"

Germany looked at him a strange look on his face "Vell I vouldn't use that word!"

Italy pouted "Nooo he's fine!" he giggled and dragged Germany around the other side ignoring his brother's protests.

Sighing Romano leant over the edge looking out at the view behind the glass "I have to admit…this place is beautiful." He smiled looking as the sky dimmed to a purple colour.

Spain wound his arms around him again "Si it really is but not as beautiful as you."

Romano smiled "Yeah…"

"G-Germany!"

Romano froze "Oh please don't tell me…" he wriggled free and walked around to see Italy standing up against the glass looking out. Germany was standing behind him but due to his position of being very close to the Italian and his hips moving back and force slowly in a rocking pace it was obvious what was going on. And Italy's face was a dead giveaway; it was flushed pink and his eyes half closed.

"Idiots." He muttered stomping back to Spain "They're fucking." He hissed.

Spain smiled and stuck his hand in his pocket "Lovi look." He held out a small silver packet.

"N-no! I'm not d-doing that!" Romano blushed recognising it to be a condom.

"But Lovi! Wouldn't it be romantic to look out upon the lands and sights as we make love while the stars come out?" Spain asked looking in his other pocket.

"U-um…okay." Romano blushed "F-fine!"

Spain smiled overjoyed as he pulled out the bottle of lube. He handed the small items to Romano and turned him back to the view of Paris. "Look at the view." He murmured kissing his love's throat. Romano let off a soft whine as he felt Spain's hand slide between his buttons to lightly tease a nipple.

"A-Antonio…"

"Si?" Spain murmured huskily,

"I-I can feel you poking me in the back." Romano muttered.

"You make me so hard." Spain whispered blowing again on Romano's ear.

"Wh-why do you do that?" Romano shivered.

"Don't you like it?"

"Yeah…but it's new." Romano mumbled.

"I like to surprise you." Spain smiled happily.

"You're full of fucking surprises." He muttered.

Spain slid his fingers down the back of Romano's jeans and teased the top of his buttocks. Blushing he unbuttoned the front of his pants accidentally dropping the condom over the edge. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Spain asked resting his chin on Romano's shoulder.

"I dropped the condom." Romano muttered.

"Oh well." Spain smiled and slid his pants down.

"No! Okay! I will not have sex without protection!" Romano said scowling.

"We'll be fine sweetie." Spain smiled pulling down Romano's boxers.

"Fine but God help you if you get me pregnant again! I will kill you!" Romano said angrily he grabbed Spain's hand and poured some lubricant on. "There now shove one in."

Spain gently eased his finger in not wanting to hurt his love "Lovi can you spread your legs a little?"

Romano tried "No my pants are in the way pull them up so they're not around my ankles." Spain did so "See now I can!" He opened his legs blushing slightly.

"Si so you can!" Spain pushed in a second making Romano gasp.

"N-not so rough you damn bastard!" He groaned.

"Sorry sweetie." He gently scissored and stretched the older Italian before pushing in deeper.

"A-are you trying to-AH!" Romano moaned loudly.

"Found it!" Spain smiled. Romano moaned softly as Spain pressed into his sweet spot "Is that good?"

"O-oh God!" Romano gripped Spain's wrist "P-please! I-I won't last!"

Spain removed his fingers "Are you excited?" He purred.

"Y-yes! I-I don't want to be bent over we'll be doing that tonight s-so sit." Romano stuttered.

"Huh? B-but-"

"Please!" Romano begged.

Spain nodded a little confused and sat; he pulled himself free and looked up at his husband curiously. "What now sweetie?"

"This." Romano sat on his lap in a backwards straddle and eased himself on Spain's member. "An-Antonio!" He moaned as he forced his hips down lower "O-oh God…"

Spain gripped his hips "Sweetie this feels so good."

Romano nodded "B-but before you come p-pull out!"

"I will I promise." He moaned as the tightness engulfed him. He pushed Romano down on him so he was impaled on him.

Romano cried out loudly before covering his mouth blushing "Y-you stupid bastard d-don't do that!"

Spain smiled weakly "S-sorry sweetie."

"Y-you will be." Romano muttered his cheeks flushing "If they hear-"

"They won't they're busy." Spain scowled "Listen."

"L-Luddy! Mmm…"

"So why do you look so angry?" Romano asked looking over his shoulder.

"He sounds like you."

Romano rolled his eyes before looking forward. He moved his hips slightly making Spain moan even at the tiniest movement. "Here forget him." He muttered "Just pay attention to me."

"I-I always do Lovi." Spain moaned.

"I know." Romano slid his hips up and down faster making Spain moan louder "Sh-shut up!" He hissed.

Spain shook his head "But I can't you're too good."

"Be quiet now and tonight you can make as much noise as you like." Romano said.

"O-okay." Spain bit his lip trying to muffle his moans.

Romano moved faster but squeaked as he was pulled roughly against Spain's chest his legs flying up "Y-you bastard!"

"Shh." Spain thrusted up biting into Romano's throat making him squeak again.

"Nngh…o-ohhh Gooood!" He whimpered softly. Spain clapped a hand over Romano's mouth cutting off his moans. Moaning into his hand he felt Spain pick up the pace sinking in him deeply.

Romano moaned louder as Spain struck his sweet spot. He gripped Spain's wrist his nails biting in as he was roughly impaled. Spain winced a little at the sharp nails digging in his skin but he didn't care, with Romano tensing and loosening on him it was hard to focus on anything else. "L-Lovi…I'm close." He murmured.

Romano shook his head "N-no!"

"I-I can't hold on."

"Please not yet! I-I'm so close don't!" Romano whined "D-don't stop! B-but don't come in me!"

Spain held back as much as he could, he felt Romano tense and hold still a low muffled moan coming out of him, knowing he had hit his orgasm he ripped himself out and pushed himself up Romano's shirt and released.

Romano froze as he felt the hot sticky substance splatter up his back "I didn't mean come up me either you bastard!" He yelped.

"Ve~"

"Quick get up!" Romano hissed.

"I can't your still on me." Spain said.

Romano got up quickly and yanked up his pants.

Spain hurriedly sorted himself.

"Ve~ Fratello!" Italy hugged him tightly. Romano winced as Spain's seed squished against his back. "Ve~ your back feels so weird?"

"Sh-shut up." Romano said pushing him off him.

Italy looked happily at Germany "Ve~ we had so much fun."

"I know you did." Romano scowled. He folded his arms as Spain got up.

"Didn't you?" Italy asked tilting his head.

Romano caught Spain's look and blushed "Y-yes come on I'm tired!" He lied.

Italy giggled and held Romano's hand "Ve~ did you have fun like me and Luddy did?"

"I-I don't know what you mean!" Romano snapped. Italy giggled and latched onto Germany all the way back to the hotel.

Spain smiled happily as Romano fiddled with his shirt "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes just…it's drying." He muttered.

Spain laughed "Ah I see."

"Yeah…" Romano muttered his cheeks flushing.

Spain gently took his hand as they walked back upstairs to their hotel room. "I'm going to take another bath." Romano said walking in the bathroom.

"But we're only going to get dirty again sweetie."

"No! You are going to put a condom on!" Romano said huffily.

"I was going to last time but you dropped it." Spain laughed.

"Shut up!" Romano ran the bath and stripped "Yuck! It's stuck to me! Look at my shirt! I think you did it on purpose because you like the pink!"

Spain laughed "I didn't ruin it on purpose!"

"Liar!" Romano got in the warm water sighing happily. "I like being clean before we make love."

"Why sweetie?" Spain asked kneeling by the tub.

"Why? Because I don't want you to think I smell!" Romano blushed.

"You don't sweetie. You never do!" Spain smiled stroking his tummy.

"H-hey!" Romano blushed pushing his hand away. His tummy was still a little soft he hadn't quite gotten rid of all the baby fat like Italy. Italy was the lucky one, he had lost all the weight within half a year and that was with eating his crap as usual. Germany only lost it by working hard and Romano…well he had lost some. But he always had and still did have a terrible sweet tooth. So this led to him still being a little chubby. "D-don't touch my fat!"

"What fat?" Spain smiled "I see no fat!"

"L-liar!" Romano sucked in his tummy his cheeks flushing "W-why the hell can Veni lose all the weight and I can't!"

"Sweetie I love you as you are!" Spain said sadly "You don't need to lose any weight!"

Romano scowled "If I get really fat when Marcus is a teenager I am so going to kill you!"

Spain laughed "You're fine and you won't. I'll tell you when you are getting fatter."

"No you won't! I am now and you _still_ didn't tell me." Romano poked Spain in the centre of his forehead.

Spain took his hand and kissed it "Sweetie I see no problem in the way you look."

"Y-you wouldn't." Romano muttered "Even when I was a chubby kid you still liked me y-you damn pervert."

Spain smiled happily "Si I loved you chubby! Awww your fat cheeks! I could squeeze them all day!"

Romano glared at him and tore his hand out of his "B-bastard!"

Spain laughed "Si I am your bastard."

Romano looked away and washed himself "You can wash my back. I can't reach the mess you made."

"Si I will." Spain gazed happily at his husband as he washed himself.

"W-what?" Romano stuttered noticing.

"You look so cute!" He smiled happily.

"What? How? All I'm doing is washing!" Romano pouted.

"No I see what you mean now you have still got a little baby fat." He poked Romano's tummy smiling "It's so soft. I never noticed it before because you always hide yourself from me."

Romano slapped his hand away "S-stop it!"

Spain laughed "But I love it!"

Romano blushed looking away "Y-you're an idiot. I-I'm going to lose weight."

"No! Don't sweetie!" Spain protested "I like it!"

"Tough!" Romano washed his legs "I'm just glad the rest of body is as sexy as it always has been."

"Your body is always sexy." Spain said taking the sponge and putting soap on it. He pushed Romano forward a little so he could wash his back "I came a lot huh?"

"Yes you did! Can you imagine if that was inside me! I'd be pregnant!"

"Si." Spain hummed softly as he washed his semen of his love.

Romano leapt out the bath "Okay round two." He wrapped a towel around his waist and took off into the bedroom. Spain laughed and followed his passionate Italian.

"Roma you're just too cute~"

Romano pouted and opened the balcony doors. "I want to sex." He said giving him the huge eyes.

"Y-you sounded and look like Feli." Spain said his face falling into horror.

Romano grinned "Good so I know you're not turned on by him!" He went onto the balcony swishing his hips knowing Spain would be watching.

Spain grinned and took something out of his bag and followed with it behind his back "Sweetie I brought your favourite toy." He murmured.

Romano tensed "Y-you brought th-the…" He gulped "the b-beads?"

"Si!" Spain held up the anal beads a huge grin on his face, each bead was painted delicately like the colours of the Italian flag.

"Wh-why?" Romano blushed deeply "Why the hell did you bring them?"

"Because you love them and I thought we could have some fun!" Spain laughed happily.

"O-oh." Romano took them slowly, he licked a couple making them slick before bending over the balcony he pushed them up his towel and found his entrance, whining he pushed the first one in himself. "A-Antonio!"

Spain smiled and gently took it out of his hand "Let me help you." He pushed in a couple more hearing soft whines from his husband. "Lovi I need to ease it in." He got to his knees and licked the bead closest to Romano's entrance.

"N-no! I…I don't w-want you to lick there!"

"You're clean." Spain purred before licking again easing in a few more beads.

Romano arched his back slightly as he felt Spain's tongue join it "T-Toni…n-no!" Spain ignored his protests and licked more. Romano cried out as the toy was fully pushed in striking his spot. "O-oh my God! T-Tonio! D-do that again!"

Spain stood up and pulled the toy out slowly before pushing it back in deeply making him cry out again. He let go of it to put a condom on. Romano grabbed hold of it and moved the toy inside himself tears of pleasure beaded his eyes. Spain rolled a condom on and looked at him a strange glint in his eyes "Sweetie I'm feeling a little jealous of that toy…"

"W-why?" Romano panted.

"Because it's pleasuring you and I'm not." Spain murmured, he gently held Romano's wrist and pulled it off the toy before taking hold. He slowly started easing the toy out also easing out whines from the Italian.

"An-Antonio!" Romano whimpered as the toy got pulled "N-no I was enjoying that!"

"I know sweetie maybe you'll enjoy me more." Spain slowly slid himself into Romano making him whine and grip the balcony.

"O-oh God!"

"Is it good?" Spain smiled.

"Y-you know it is you bastard." He blushed. He felt the Spaniard sit fully inside him, he groaned wanting to feel friction. "M-move you damn bastard!"

Spain smiled and moved his hips moving in a rhythm against Romano's wriggling hips. "L-Lovi you feel so good." He murmured moving more.

"Tonio!" He cried out.

"Lovi!" Spain moaned thrusting and moaning loudly "I love you!"

"I-I love you too!" Romano moaned his knuckles turning white from gripping the balcony too hard "O-oh God!"

Italy woke up groggily to hear the whines and loud moans. "Luddy…" he whined "Go shut them up."

"Nein…" Germany mumbled putting a pillow over his head.

Italy sat up rubbing his eyes.

"T-Tonio! H-harder!" Romano moaned his back tensing slightly as he felt Spain hit him hard in the prostrate. "AHHHH! Oh God! Again!"

Spain hit his sweet spot holding on to him, he slightly bent Romano over the balcony a little more, the towel had long ago fallen off and was lying on the floor next to them. Romano cried out tears beading his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure, he felt his climax nearing. Moaning he arched up his loud cries echoing around the quiet village.

Spain came not long after moaning, the sounds of his love tipping him over the edge.

"Oy! Fratello shut the fuck up!" Italy yelled opening the balcony doors.

"You fuck loudly!" Romano yelled back.

"We're trying to sleep you damn bastard!" Italy snapped.

"Oh fuck off!" Romano yelled "You ruined a moment for me so now I'm ruining your sleep bastard!"

"Fratello I'm going to- Ve~" Italy smiled hugely as Germany mumbled something behind him. "Yay!" He bounced back in the bedroom and the balcony doors closed.

"Bastards." Romano muttered angrily.

**XxX**

A few days later the four decided to go out to view all of Paris' beauty. Germany and Italy were a little ahead of Spain and Romano, Italy was chattering happily while clinging to Germany's arm.

A child ran past Romano he watched the little boy curiously, he ran into his Mother's arms who held him and cuddled him. Spain looked at Romano and saw his face "Lovi?"

Romano smiled and wiped his eyes "What?" He said "I'm fine!"

"You were crying sweetie." Spain said sadly.

"I…I want to see Marcus." He whispered "I miss him…"

"I know." Spain said softly "I know you do."

Romano sighed "I want him back…I want to hold him like that woman!"

"I know Lovi." Spain stroked his hair "We'll see him soon enough!"

"We only have two days here right?" Romano smiled.

"Yes!" Spain laughed.

Romano smiled happily "So where are we going?"

Spain smiled and stopped by a lake "Here sweetie."

Romano blinked watching Germany help Italy in a boat, he squealed as it tipped slightly and grabbed onto the German's tightly. "Luddy!" He whimpered cutely.

Romano rolled his eyes "So we're going in a boat?"

"Si." Spain smiled taking his hand, he got in the boat and carefully helped his husband in. Romano gasped almost losing his balance as the boat tipped.

"An-Antonio!" He cried out latching onto him.

Spain smiled "Sweetie you're fine!"

Romano blushed and sat down roughly in the boat "I-I know that you idiot."

Spain smiled and stroked his cheek before sitting down "You're so beautiful."

Romano pouted "B-but I haven't done anything."

Spain smiled "You don't have to." He watched as the setting sun glittered off his mahogany hair making it sparkle like rubies. A shadow from a cloud fell over Romano's face darkening his odd coloured eyes into a dark green. "I love your eyes." He murmured.

"Why? They're crap!" Romano scowled "N-not like yours! Yours are beautiful."

"Hmm? No…they're a boring green! Yours are a strange unusual colour Amber but with green. And sometimes they change colour!" Spain said happily.

"How?" Romano asked curiously.

"Sometimes they're green when you're sad and when you're happy they're bright Amber. Like a gold colour."

"Oh." Romano blushed and looked in the river at his reflection. "No…" he sighed "You say I'm beautiful but I don't see it."

Spain sighed "Sweetie…"

"No…" he slapped the water splashing it at Spain "I don't okay! I'm not!"

"You are!" Spain took the oars and rowed away from the proper river path.

"Wh-where the hell are we going?" Romano yelped.

Spain had a determined expression on his face as he stood up "Come here." He got out and helped Romano out the boat. "Lovi sit."

Romano sat on the grassy verge tears slipping down his cheeks "Wh-what?"

Spain sat down next to him "Look at me!"

Romano sniffed and wiped his tears "What?"

"You are so beautiful Lovi. Yes your brother is cute, he's adorable and lovable"

"Rub it in why don't you?" Romano scowled.

"But!" Spain cupped his face "You are kind hearted, beautiful and so special." Romano opened his mouth to say something but Spain stopped him "No sweetie listen. You're so beautiful and it's time you saw that!" He pressed a kiss to his temple making him blush.

"B-but I can't! It's no use telling me-"

"Then I'll show you." Spain smiled lying the Italian back.

"W-wha'?"

"Shh…" Spain purred "You'll like it." He gently kissed his throat making him whimper softly.

"An-Antonio this is…too…lusty…I-I wanna make love…it's different you know." Romano muttered blushing.

"Si you're right I'll show you through making love." Spain whispered stroking his cheek.

Romano nodded and wriggled underneath him "Pl-please." He whimpered.

Spain smiled and unbuttoned his pants kissing the bulge underneath the coarse material "Lovi why do you wear jeans?"

"B-because…th-they're fashionable." He stuttered.

"But they aren't comfortable for me when I want to kiss you or rub you." Spain pouted pulling down the offending material. "Lovi." He sucked the bulge under red and gold boxers. "Are these boxers mine?" He murmured.

"W-why do you ask?" He murmured.

"Because they are my flag." Spain smiled "And only I have boxers like these."

"Um…" Romano blushed "Y-yes."

Spain smiled and sucked the rapidly hardening bulge again making the helpless Italian whine in pleasure. "Lovi." He purred sucking more.

Romano wound his fingers in Spain's hair pulling his boxers down "An-Antonio…"

Spain didn't need to be told twice he took him in his mouth and started sucking; Romano moaned loudly his cheeks flushing. Opening his eyes he saw the stars. Smiling slightly he was reminded of when he was a child and Spain would tell him stories of the stars. "Hey Antonio?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember when I was a kid and you told me about the stars?" He asked.

Spain raised his head "Really? Lovi please don't distract me."

"You're so damn focused when it comes to sex." Romano scowled "Now my dick is cold…"

Spain laughed "I'm sorry sweetie let me warm it up." He held it in his hand and stroked a little.

Romano moaned softly "An-Antonio…"

"Lift up your hips sweetie." Spain said softly as he slipped on a condom.

"O-okay." Romano raised his hips his cheeks flushing as he noticed Spain's eager, twitching arousal. He raised his hips whimpering "Please."

Spain slipped in a finger his eyes glittering "You're so beautiful."

Romano shook his head "No I'm not." He whispered.

Spain sighed sadly and pushed in another "You are beautiful." He kissed his cheek and face over and over before finally kissing his lips. Romano whined softly wrapping his arms around his neck, he opened his mouth murmuring softly. Spain took the hint and slipped his tongue inside as he pulled his fingers out.

Romano gasped as he felt Spain's arms wind around him and his member push in, he pulled away from the kiss crying out "An-Antonio! W-wait I-it hurts!"

"Shh I know I know." Spain whispered kissing him again "It's almost over." He pushed himself in fully. Romano quivered against his body tears falling down his face. "It's okay sweetie."

"Y-yeah I know." He muttered.

Spain stroked his hair "I'll make you feel loved."

"I-I do!" Romano moaned.

Spain started easing into him at a gentle pace; Romano moaned loudly, he clung to Spain's back. "Is this good?" He murmured.

"Y-yes! Please faster!" Romano moaned.

Spain moved faster kissing Romano's throat. He kissed Romano more. Romano moaned softly tears slipping down in his cheeks. "An-Antonio please…please…"

Spain found and hit his prostrate making him arch his back. Spain kissed him thrusting a little more. Romano arched and came moaning loudly. Spain moaned and came. "Do you feel beautiful?"

"S-si." Romano whispered.

"That's good." Spain smiled and lay back.

Romano panted lightly "I-I love you…"

"I love you too sweetie." Spain smiled back. "We'll see our baby soon."

"Si." Romano murmured.

**I'm sorry about the amount of smut! My own Romano wanted lots of smut! She's so cute~**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Go Go America Hetaloid

**AN: Woot nineteen!**

**Warning: Smut, toys,**

**How Avery calls Tobias' name is Tonbi pronounced as Tone-bi because he is still really young. And Tobias calls him Avy pronounced like Ivy but with an "A" instead of an "I".**

Chapter 19: Go go America (Hetaloid)

America yawned as Avery and Tobias climbed all over him as he tried to play a video game. "Arthur!" He called as Tobias grabbed his Father's ear giggling. "Arthur!" America yelled again while Avery gazed up at him.

England came in a tea towel in his hand "What?" he snapped.

"Get the kids off me." America muttered trying to play the game.

"I'm washing up!" England said angrily "It's about bloody time you look after them!"

America sighed "I'm working! This game needs to be translated from Japanese to English by next month so then I can ship it."

England snorted "Please! That's not hard!"

America scowled "Just piss off I'm trying to do something!"

England glared at him and stormed off.

America sighed and died in the game as Tobias pulled on his shirt "For God's sake just go play somewhere else you damn kids!" he yelled. Tobias looked up at him a hurt expression on his face. "Go on piss off!" America snapped. He grabbed the twins and shoved them on the floor "Go find Peter." He sat on the couch heavily. Knight, England's cat screeched and lashed out at him scratching him. "Fucking cat! Get out of here Knight!" He threw the cat off the couch but luckily he landed deftly on his paws. Hissing and spitting at America he went to scratch him again but took off as the video game case came flying at him.

Avery looked up at his dad then started crying. "Oh for God's sake! Don't start!" America sighed.

England came in "What happened?"

"Nothing!" America protested "I'm trying to do this and everything's getting in the way!"

England stormed over to the television and pulled the plug to the game console out the wall. "There now you can-"

"You stupid bastard! Why the fuck did you do that?" America yelled "I was so close! I hadn't even saved yet!"

"I don't care you can play with the children." England said picking up the sobbing infant. "It's okay lovie, everything will be fine." He said softly to Avery.

"You stupid…faggot!" America snapped, he stormed out and slammed the door making Knight hiss again. He kicked out at the cat who neatly dodged it.

Sealand came downstairs "What's going on Mummy?"

England sighed "Your Father's being a pillock again." He looked out the window to see America smoking his face full of rage. "Here hold Avery." He muttered giving the child to Sealand who very nearly dropped him. England went outside. "Alfred-"

"What do you want?" America spat angrily.

England sighed and sat on the wall "Love…why are we together?"

America looked at him in surprise "Huh?"

"All we do is annoy each other…" England looked in the distance his eyes glazed. "I know you're not happy here…"

"Arthur…" America sighed sadly "Arthur I'm not leaving you…not again." England bit his lip and swallowed a lump in his throat. America walked up to him and pulled him to his chest "Babe…I was frustrated at the game…and well everything pissed me off." He laughed slightly "I don't think Knight will ever come to me again."

England smiled then sighed "Why do we always argue?"

"Because the makeup sex is hot?" America smirked.

England tutted "No you fool." He looked down sadly "Maybe you would be better off with a nice girl…then you two can get married and have wonderful children together…perhaps Belarus?"

America snorted "No…okay I kissed her just to be sure of my sexuality but I now know something…"

"Wh-what?" England stuttered trying to hold back his tears.

"I know that I'm gay…" he cupped England's face gently "I'm only gay for you."

England smiled sadly "Really?"

"Of course you're the only man I have ever and will ever love." He murmured. "So erm…" America grinned cockily "Make up sex?"

"No love we're outside you randy bastard!" England laughed.

"So?" America smirked.

"Alfred…no." England sighed,

America pouted and grabbed his hand "Come on." He purred pulling him over the wall out of view.

"Alfred! No! We have-" America's lips forced on his stopping him in mid-sentence. Moaning softly England kissed back his eyes fluttering shut. As soon as America pushed his tongue in, England bit it making him yelp falling back.

"What was that for?" He said putting a hand to his mouth.

"I said no!" England scowled getting up.

America scowled "You don't do that! That's horrible!"

"What?" England raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bite people's tongues!"

England snorted and walked off.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" America spun England around "Why the hell are you being such a bitch!"

"In case you've forgotten we have three kids to look after there is no time for sex!" England said angrily.

America sighed "You're right sorry…I don't mean to annoy the crap out of you…I mean I'm making you grey."

England blinked "I'm not grey…"

"Says you!" America smirked pulling on a strand of silver hair; he pulled it out and showed him.

"O-oh God!" England gasped "H-how old is my human body now! H-have I aged? Oh God!"

America laughed "Babe you were painting with the kids this afternoon remember? It's paint!"

England pushed him "You bloody pillock!"

America laughed again taking his hand. "Come on Grandpa."

"Bugger off you sodding kid." England huffed.

"If I'm a kid then doesn't that make you a paedophile?" America smirked.

England rolled his eyes "Idiot."

Sealand opened the door "Mummy." He started coughing.

"Oh! Peter are you okay love?" England gently held Sealand's face.

"No…I feel sick." Sealand whined.

England put his hand on Sealand's head and tutted softly "You're quite warm love…go lie on the sofa and I'll bring you a cup of tea."

Sealand nodded "Okay…" he went to the living room leaving Avery on the doorstep.

England scooped him up "Hello there sweetheart have you been a good boy?"

Avery nodded "Yeah! Tonbi is stuck!"

"What do you mean stuck?" England asked frowning.

"He's stuck!" Avery giggled his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh bugger me!" England sighed going in the house.

"Mummy Tobias is stuck!" Sealand called out from the living room.

America walked in the room to see Tobias had wedged himself in a small space between a heavy bookshelf and the fireplace. "Oh for God's sake!" he sighed "How the hell did you do that?"

"Daddy! I'm stuck!" Tobias whined.

"I can see that kiddo." America sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair "What happened?"

"Avy told me to go in here!" Tobias said simply.

"And you did?" America raised an eyebrow.

Tobias giggled then frowned "I want to come out! I need a pee!"

America nodded "Yeah I hear ya kid." He grabbed the bookshelf and turned it easily as if it weighed nothing.

Tobias ran out to go on the potty in the bathroom.

America returned to his game after plugging it back in the wall. He sat next to Sealand and started playing, Sealand coughed a little more. America looked over at his eldest son concerned "Are you okay kiddo?"

"N-no I feel really ill…" he whined.

America put his controller down and held out his arms "Come here kid."

Sealand crawled into his lap and buried his face in his chest "Daddy…I feel bloody awful."

"I know kid…when I was younger your Mom would hold me like this every time I was ill."

"Really?" Sealand sniffed.

"Yeah." America smiled "He was really nice, he would read me stories and sing to me."

"Read me a story." Sealand mumbled.

"O-okay. Err…"

"Tell me one of being in a ship…and falling in love." Sealand smiled happily "It has to have a happy ending."

"So Titanic is out of the question then?" America smirked "Okay then…" he sat there and thought "Ah! Did you know your daddy was in the navy?"

"No…" Sealand said tilting his head "Is that why you're gay?"

America scowled "Not every man in the navy is gay you know…"

"You're gay!"

"I know! Anyway as I was saying! I was in the navy and here I'll tell you a real story! It's about during the second world war before I ended up being a pilot and joining your mom in the war." America smiled and started "Okay! So I was in the navy and I was-"

"Boring." Sealand interrupted

"What? I haven't even started the story yet!" America yelped.

"Tell me one of you and Mummy."

"Oh…okay." America smiled "I have the perfect one. It's about a shooting star." Tobias and Avery toddled in soon after unknown to their Father. "One day me and Iggy were in the tent, he was going over some battle plans." He saw Sealand's face "Okay! I'll say it like a story!"

"_One day in a tent there was a beautiful man named Arthur Kirkland, he was an impressive looking man with a slender body, hips to die for and soft hair like the sun. A man named Alfred Jones saw him…he was nothing special compared to this beauty, he was pretty plain and…well stupid…Arthur was intelligent, beautiful and impressive. Alfred was nothing; he knew that so he made up for his hurt and low confidence by being loud, obnoxious and funny. He acted out in the hopes of gaining the respect of this one man he loved but he knew that every time Arthur looked at him all he saw was the kid who broke his heart. "_

England had walked into the living room unknown to the American who was looking up at the ceiling, a strangely sad look on his face.

"_And all Alfred could dream about was Arthur's face…the way he cried when the child he loved had shattered his heart and dreams. He knew that the pain in Arthur's heart would never leave…he saw it in his eyes. But as they got further in the war there was another look in Arthur's eyes…contempt…that hurt Alfred more because all he wanted was love! He had a reason for his independence!"_

"Why?" Sealand asked "Why did you leave Mummy?"

"_Alfred fell in love with Arthur as he was growing up…he admired his beauty, his greatness but all Arthur saw in him was a child. His baby. So he had to really hurt him to let him know he loved him. So he fought for independence. As soon as he won he knew Arthur would no longer see him as his baby, but he also no longer saw him with any love. And there was no way he would love him as a lover. Alfred grew from that sixteen year old who left him to an…annoying nineteen year old. He thought he could annoy the crap out of Arthur just to get some attention again." _America laughed slightly "_It worked but he got the wrong attention. Arthur used to choke him, beat him and kick the crap out of him. Alfred never fought back…he couldn't even if it was a fist, a slap, a kick even…all that ran through Alfred's head was "He's touching me!" or "His hands are so soft!" Alfred eventually…he…got into Arthur's heart."_

America sighed and looked down; England could see tears glittering in the corners. _"Alfred thought he was doing the right thing…he slept with him…but…something happened and during Arthur's pregnancy he left him. Alfred shamelessly left him carrying his baby…but he didn't know that was his. He thought it was France's-"_

England snorted before hurriedly stopping himself.

"_Alfred was more heartbroken then he let on…he cried himself to sleep every night. After ten years he got over his hurt by being even more arrogant and he saw Arthur again after ten long years. Arthur kicked him and stormed off but Alfred, despite having sore balls took off after him and tried to stop the man from leaving. After Alfred…he caused another argument and well…Arthur burst into tears. Alfred felt guilty and held him, then he kissed him and they spent the night together…that was the first time they made love. Alfred had lost his virginity to the man ten years beforehand but that was just lust…this time it was different. Alfred took note of everything in the way Arthur moved…their breathing became in sync…their touch…everything."_

England blushed slightly as he looked down "Alfred…" he whispered.

"_Alfred loved him and he always would…and he knew that he wanted to marry him." _ America looked up, tears were still fresh in his eyes "Iggy…w-will you marry me? Even though I'm a total dick?"

England burst into tears and ran up to him "Oh Alfred!" He hugged him tightly. "That's all I ever wanted!" He smiled and pulled away.

"Daddy…there was no shooting star in there." Sealand said pouting.

"Oh! Oh yeah!_ Back in that tent during 1942 he saw a shooting star pass overhead and he made a wish "I wish I could have a happy ending with England."_

"Well it seems to have come true love." England smiled before kissing him.

Sealand coughed a little as he closed his eyes to sleep.

England smiled "Well I'm going to make some soup for Peter."

America nodded "Babe! I'll get you a ring okay!"

"Hm? What now?" England blinked.

"Yeah!" America nodded "I wanna get you a ring!"

"No love you don't have to." England smiled. He walked off to the kitchen a smile on his face.

America grinned and nuzzled his son "He's happy~" He then sneezed "Man…I better not be catching your…thing." He said poking Sealand.

Sealand whined in his sleep and cuddled into his father.

Avery and Tobias ran into the kitchen Tobias giggling "Tonbi!" Avery cried running after him "Give back Uni!"

England reached down and grabbed the stuffed unicorn out of Tobias' hands "Tobias! How many times have I told you not to steal! You can only play with it if Avery wants you to!"

"But Avy never wants me to…" he pouted.

"Then you shouldn't take it!" England said sighing. He gave it back to Avery who hugged it.

"Fank you Mummy!" Avery giggled and ran off happily.

Tobias sat on the floor "Mommy! I wanted to play!"

"Well you were being annoying sweetie. You should never steal." England scolded.

"I didn't!" He whined.

"You did! You took it without your Brother's permission so it was stealing." England turned away from him to make Sealand's soup.

"Mommy!" Tobias whined. He stood up and gripped onto his Mother's leg "Mommy! Don't be mad!"

England sighed "Well don't be naughty!"

"I won't! I'll be good!" He buried his face in England's leg "Don't be mad…"

"I'm not love." He scooped him up "Look sweetheart you need to behave."

"I'm sowwy." He mumbled burying his face in his chest.

England kissed his hair "It's okay sweetie now go play with daddy."

Tobias toddled off to see what his Father was up to "Dada!"

America looked over Sealand's shoulder to see his son "Hey kid~"

Tobias reached up to him "Dada!"

"What?"

"Dada! Up! Up!" he whined reaching up again.

America bent down and scooped him up "Oh God you're getting heavier." He laughed.

Tobias sat on his Father's lap and sucked on his thumb "I wuv you Dada~" he said happily.

"I know kiddo but what was all that noise in the kitchen? Have you been naughty?"

"No!" Tobias giggled.

Smiling America poked his nose "I think you're lying. You are aren't you." He tickled Tobias making him squeal and try to escape. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me~"

"Daddy!" He squealed almost falling off his lap but America gripped him and pulled him back on his lap properly. "I stole Avy's Uni."

"You naughty boy." America grinned and cuddled him "You're such a naughty kid."

Tobias giggled and wrapped his chubby arms around his Father's neck "I love you Dada~"

"Love you too kid."

Avery sucked on his thumb as he dragged his unicorn along the floor "Mama…" he rubbed his eyes "Mama I'm sleepy." He clung to his Mother's leg and plopped his head on his leg sighing.

"Sweetheart Mummy's busy move out the way." England said chopping up some vegetables.

"But…Mummy…." Avery yawned and clung to England's trouser leg.

"I think you need a nap love." he smiled; bending down he picked up the mini English boy and balanced him on his hip as he put the vegetables in the soup. Avery watched him while clinging to his Mother. England hummed a tune happily as he stirred the soup. Avery sucked his thumb again his eyes slightly closing.

"Mummy…what are you doing…?" He mumbled around his thumb.

"I'm making your Brother some soup. He isn't very well." England answered.

"Why?" Avery asked.

"He has a cold." England stirred some more and stopped seeing the soup looked fine "There we go!" He smiled. Gently putting Avery on the side he poured the soup into a bowl "Stay there lovie don't move."

Avery nodded and sucked his thumb as his Mother left "Peter love?"

Sealand sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily "Yeah…?"

"Sweetie here's some soup." England smiled and put it down next to him.

Sealand sat up smiling "Thank you Mummy." He blew on the soup and ate some "It's good~"

America grinned "Really? Iggy's stuff?"

England shot him a glare "Bugger off!"

America smiled "Babe I'm kidd-ACHOO!"

England sighed "Bugger me don't tell me you have a cold too?"

America smiled "Nah I'm fine!" He sneezed again.

England looked at him suspiciously "Hmm…"

Sealand coughed and whined pitifully "Mummy."

"I know love go on to bed once you finished your soup."

Sealand nodded and ate his soup. Giving another small cough he got down off the sofa. "Poor dear…" England sighed sadly.

America sneezed again "Oh God! Dude I think I'm getting a cold! But I dunno what one is!"

"Then how do you know you're getting one?" England asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm-ACHOO sneezing like Peter!" He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh love don't do that!" England sighed; he took out a tissue from his pocket and gave it to him "Here!"

America wiped his nose in the tissue. "Baaaaabe!" he whined.

"What?" He sighed.

"Babe I'm ill!"

"I know love. Go to bed!" England said stroking his hair.

America pouted "But I don't want to!"

"Go! Now! And take Peter with you!" England folded his arms.

America sighed and scooped up Sealand "Fine…."

England went back into the kitchen to see Avery falling asleep and falling forwards off the counter; he rushed forwards and caught him just in time. "Sweetheart! Be careful!"

Avery yawned "Mummy? Can I go have a nap now?"

"Yes lovie come on." He balanced him on his hip and walked into the living room "Tobias? Nap time."

Tobias pouted "I'm not sleepy!"

"You will be now come on; I'm not having you waking up about midnight." He sighed taking his hand.

Tobias whined as England dragged him upstairs "Mommy! I don' wanna go to bed!"

England ignored him and picked him up under one arm "Stop squirming!" He snapped "You need your afternoon nap!"

Tobias grabbed his hand with both of his and pushed "Mommy! Let me go!"

England plopped him down on his bed "Now go to sleep." He gently tucked up Avery and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not tired!" Tobias screamed.

"OI!" England spun around "No screaming!" He lay Tobias back and scowled at him "Behave young man or you'll be in for a spanking!"

Tobias kicked out and screamed louder "NO!"

England picked him up and slapped him sharply on the back of his legs "Stop screaming!"

Tobias looked up at his Mother with huge tearful eyes "I-I hate you!" he sobbed "That huuuuurt!"

"Good it was supposed to! Now get back in your bed!" England said in an abrupt manner.

Sniffing Tobias crawled into bed he watched as England tucked him back up and turned to leave "D-don't I get a n-night kiss?" he sniffled.

England smiled and knelt down next to him "Are you going to be good now for Mummy?"

"Yes…I'm sowwy Mommy…" he bit his lip sadly. "I love you."

"I know sweetie you just need to behave!" He sighed kissing his forehead "Sleep now sweetheart." He tucked up the small brown teddy bear that he had since birth next to him.

Tobias yawned "Night…Mom…my…"

"Night sweetheart." England smiled; he shut the door and went into Sealand and Latvia's room. Peering in he saw the two hugging each other, it was Latvia who had the cold first and he gave it to Sealand. They were both on bed rest. Smiling at the two sleeping boys he went into his bedroom to find America lying on his tummy and gazing at the door.

"Iggy!" He looked up a huge grin on his face "Babe! I have an idea how you can make me feel better!"

"What love?" England smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

America rolled over on his back looking up at England "Babe? Do you still have that nurse's outfit? That pink one?"

"Yes…" England raised an eyebrow.

"Well can ya put it on! Oh! And you have to slip in your bullet too!" America grinned cockily.

"You cheeky bastard! Who says I want to hmm?"

"Please Babe!" America pouted "Babe! I'm not weeeell!"

"Oh fine!" England sighed "But you better not sneeze all over me." He poked his tummy "Or fall asleep like last time!"

"Babe you were a secretary, you got in the role to well and you bored me!" America smiled.

"Idiot." England scowled "Fine! But I'll need to shower first so I smell nice. And don't you dare laugh I've only role played police and secretaries before!"

"And a teacher." America smirked "Also don't forget Captain Arthur Kirkland."

England blushed heavily "I topped the living daylights out of you that day."

"I know." America pouted "My ass really hurt! You weren't gentle at all!"

England sighed "Have you heard of a gentle pirate?"

"No…" America said slowly.

"Then that's why I treated you like that." England smiled and took the outfit and toy out of the wardrobe. He went into the bathroom and started to shower.

**XxX**

America was dropping off to sleep but when he heard the bathroom door open he opened his eyes and jolted awake. England came out the room blushing; his legs were adorned with nylon tights and the sexy short pink nurse's outfit that hung down mid-thigh. "A-Alfred…do I look okay?" he murmured. America smirked noticing the cute Nurse cap perched on the sunshine hair.

"Yeah Babe…buuut did you put it in?"

England looked away his cheeks flushing deeper he raised the skirts to show pretty girls panties on underneath and a garter around one leg. The garter held a remote to his skin under the tights, whimpering he turned to his side to show the wire going from the remote up under the panties. "Y-yes I put it in."

"Good!" America lay back "Nurse I'm ill…" he pouted. "I need an examination."

England walked up to him blushing hugely "A-Alfred d-do I have to wear these?" He held up some cute high heel pumps in an adorable pink.

"Yep!" The American smirked cheekily.

"O-oh." England blushed and slid them on. "A-Alfred this is so embarrassing…"

"Babe get in character." He smiled "I'm a poor ill boy who needs physical healing from his sexy nurse."

Blushing heavily England nodded he tried to put on a sultry voice "Where does it hurt?"

America hid his smirk "Nurse it hurts everywhere…I need an examination…"

England walked with a little more confidence "Tell me where it hurts." He whispered as he climbed on the bed.

"Nurse…it hurts here." America said putting on a pout. He pointed to his tented pyjama pants.

"Oh my! You poor thing!" England feigned sympathy; he lowered his head and licked the twitching arousal under the cloth.

America winced slightly at the pleasure, he pulled down his pyjama pants, his hands were roughly slapped away before he could free himself. "No. I'm the nurse." He purred.

America gasped as he felt England's hand close around his shaft "B-Babe?"

"Hm?" England smiled and licked eagerly through the cloth again.

"Err…N-Nurse? Please it hurts! Do something!"

England let out a soft whimper as he tasted a small bead of precome through the material. Pulling the pants away he watched a small string connect the material to the head of America's member. "You have a bad case of severe arousal." He purred before licking the head again.

America closed his eyes never had he felt such teasing in his life, he enjoyed it immensely. "G-God Babe…"

"That's Nurse to you." England whispered huskily before suckling on him again.

America sat up and reached over for the remote, feeling it beneath the nylon he pressed the second speed button turning it up. England released him and moaned "Yeah teasing isn't fair is it Nurse." America smirked before pressing the button to bring it to its highest setting.

"No! No please!" England panted his fingers clawed at America's but the American wouldn't move his hand. England arched his back as the heavy vibrations shot through his body. Lying his head on America's thigh he moaned in pleasure, his legs shook and tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks "P-please!"

America snorted "I'm not going to stop! I'm going to make you suffer."

"Al-Alfred please! Please!" England let out a sob his hands balling into fists "Alfred this isn't fair!" he sobbed "It's too good!"

America laughed and grabbed his lover's tights "Okay then shall I fuck you?"

England nodded his cheeks flushing heavily; he sat up with difficulty and straddled the power Nation "A-Alfred…"

"Yes?" He purred.

"I-I'm going to come! St-stop me!" England whined.

"How?" He smiled licking and nipping the Monarchy country's ear.

"I-I don't know anything!"

America wanted to try something out, he had been testing a theory since he saw on the TV once that English love foreign accents. "Oui mon cher…'ow should I do zis?"

England came with a gasp and slapped him "I-I never came because you spoke I-in a French accent okay! I-I came b-because of the-"

"Suuuure you didn't!" America grinned raising an eyebrow.

"No! Alfred no I never I swear! Th-the French disgust me!" England looked at him fresh tears forming "Al-"

America pressed his lips against his roughly "Shh Babe." He murmured "Tell me what accent turns you on."

England looked away "N-no…"

"Please? I won't laugh!"

"No way! Y-you tell me what turns you on!" England blushed.

"The accent you have now. It's…God it's sexy! British accents really do it for me ya know!" America grinned "I could listen to you talk all day!"

England blushed heavily "Y-you sodding idiot! W-well…I-I…" he gulped "promise me you won't laugh?"

"Promise! Is it Italian? Spanish? German? Japanese is kinda hot too. But it has to be smooth and velvet like Japan's!" America grinned.

England snorted "No! It's not any of those it's…" he mumbled the word under his breath.

"Huh?"

"It's S-Southern! Or Western or whatever! You know like the c-cowboys!" England buried his face in America's chest heavily "A-anyway we should be bonking by now."

"Heh bonking…cute word." America grinned "I love your weird words!"

"Wh-what?" England stuttered.

America raised the Englishman's face up to his level "How about I try a little Southern?" he purred.

England blinked "You can do that?"

"Why o' course I can Babe!" He grinned putting on the accent.

England's cheeks rapidly flared up and he wriggled slightly on the American's lap "A-Alfred…"

America laughed and stretched the Nylon as far as it would go until it ripped. "M-my tights! You b-bloody idiot!"

"Come on Babe I need to be in you!" America whined dropping the accent. He pulled on the panties ripping them too "There we go~"

England whimpered as the toy slid out of him. "A-Alfred…I-I need you…"

America smiled "Did you prepare yourself in the bathroom?"

"Yes I did." He nodded his cheeks flushing deeply "Please Alfred I'm all ready for you. All you need to do is push yourself in me." He whispered leaning close to him.

America grinned and positioned himself "Like this?" He purred before roughly pushing in.

England clawed at his chest as he cried out, America was unsure if it was pleasure or pain. "B-Babe? Are you okay?"

England put his head on America's chest "Th-this feels good…" he whimpered "Please move…"

America moved at a slow thrust he wound his arms around England moaning softly "Babe this feels so good."

England whimpered softly "A-America please!" he begged "Faster!"

America froze "Babe…you called me America…"

England punched his chest with the side of his fist "No stopping! Alfred!"

America nodded "B-but you called me-"

"MOVE!" England yelled his face turning into fury.

America blushed but he did as he was told and moved in and out of him but soon enough he stopped again. "Babe…"

England looked at him "What…wh-why don't you want to m-make love?"

"Because we're not making love." America sighed he looked down "We're supposed to make sweet tender love on our first day as fiancés but…I made you dress up like a whore and torture yourself with a toy and-Whoa!"

England fell on the bed and yanked America over so he was on top of him "Shut up and make love to me." He murmured.

America smiled "Okay." He pushed back in and moved at a gentle pace.

Moaning softly England wound his arms around America's neck "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too. You're so beautiful." America smiled "You'll always be beautiful to me Babe."

England pulled him down into a kiss; America wound his arms around his love and moved in and out of him in a quicker pace. England arched up their bodies fitting together like perfect jigsaw pieces. "A-Alfred…" he whimpered softly "Alfred you always make me feel so beautiful…you make me feel like nothing in the world matters."

America smiled "Arthur nothing does. You're the only thing that matters in my world."

"I love you so much…I miss you when you're not here…"

"I know…me too. I feel lost without you like…my whole world is gone. Like a light has disappeared and all I want to do is sleep." Alfred sighed "Because when I sleep it makes the days go by quicker…then I get to see you again so much sooner."

Arthur smiled "You really love me that much?"

"Of course I do…I love you…I've fallen so hard for you. I will be devastated if I lose you. It would kill me…you made me see something new. I look at the rain now and it looks beautiful. You made me see so much beauty in the world. I'm in love and I feel so blessed!" America smiled.

England smiled back tears beading his eyes "How can you love me so much? I'm nothing special…My brothers and sister is far more beautiful. Ireland is so beautiful compared to me. She…" England sighed sadly.

"I won't deny your sister is pretty but she's not beautiful. Not compared to you. You make the world light up with your smile, your hair is an interesting colour, your eyes…they show so much. No one compares to you. I love you and no one else can stray my heart. When I look at other people I don't see much. But when I look at you I see so much. The sadness in your eyes, the joy. We are so in tune Babe that when you're sad I just want to hold you in my arms and kiss away the pain you feel, when you're happy it makes me happier. And knowing that I make you happy makes me even more happier! I just want to hold you and tell you how much I feel about you…my love…there are no words for how I feel about you."

England gazed in his eyes tears flowing down his cheeks "Love…" he smiled "Love thank you…I-I…" he shook his head trying to stop the tears "Love that was beautiful."

America smiled "Not as beautiful as you."

England pulled him into a kiss again and arched up against him with a soft whimper. America felt warmth seep on his stomach, moaning in the kiss he came too. He lay on the smaller Nation still inside, he smiled and closed his eyes. England wound his arms around him smiling happily "What shall I wear for the wedding?" he asked softly.

"Will you wear a dress for me? Like Japan wore? But yours can be longer. You're too sexy for short things I'm not having everyone staring at you lustily." America answered.

"Okay then Love. I'm sure Aoife will help me." England smiled. Then he sighed "But I won't be asking Daffyd and Mackenley." He answered huffily.

America raised his head "Who are Daffyd, Aoife and Mackenley?"

"Daffyd is Wales; Aoife is Ireland and Mackenley is Scotland." England answered sighing.

"Oh." America put his head back down "I thought Ireland and Scotland were together?"

"They are." England snorted "There's a bit of incest for you."

America laughed "And people say my country is incestuous."

England pouted and poked him "That wasn't my choice." He held America a little tighter "You can't help who you fall in love with." He said softly.

"Yeah." America smiled he nuzzled into England's chest lightly "I love you."

"I love you too lovie." England smiled. He gave him a little squeeze.

**XxX**

England sighed as the twins ran around his feet while he tried to make soup for Latvia, Sealand and America. Their cold had gotten much worse and he had to run around after them as well as look after two young boys, one who was a mischievous kid who loved to annoy his brother and one who was clingy to his mother. "Tobias! Stop running around!" He scooped him up and shoved him in his high chair "Stay there!" he did the same with Avery and continued on with making the soup. Tobias pouted wanting to get down and play, he wriggled down out of the high chair and got to the floor. England tripped over him "For God's sake! I told you to stay in the chair!"

"But I wanna play!" Tobias pouted.

"Then go outside!" he snapped.

Tobias looked up at him before running off outside, Avery however sat in the high chair, he reached over and grabbed his colouring book and crayons. Giggling happily he coloured in a picture of an apple, his little tongue sticking out with concentration.

England sighed and went upstairs holding the bowls of soup on a tray for Latvia and Sealand "Here boys. I have some nice hot soup for you two."

Latvia struggled upwards "P-paldies…" he held out his hands to take the soup.

England smiled "Don't worry about it love you need this." He put the bowl on his lap before giving the other bowl to Sealand "Peter can you sit up hun?"

Sealand struggled up to a sitting position "M-Mummy…I-I can't get up…"

England smiled and helped him up "Come on then let's get you something inside you." He gently placed the bowl on his lap.

"Iggy!" Came a stuffed up whine "Arthuuuuuur!"

Sighing England called out "Yes?"

"Iggy! I'm cold! But I'm hot too! What's happening?"

"You have a fever!" England answered.

"Iggyeeeeee!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" England sighed.

America snuggled under the covers whining sadly, he sneezed again and shivered "Iggyeeeeee!"

"Hold on Love!" England walked into his bedroom and smiled at the snuggled up American "Yes?"

"Iggy? Can I have a Popsicle? My throat hurts…"

"No love I'm getting you some soup." England answered.

"Can I have one after then?" America asked sadly.

"No because then all the efforts with the soup will be in vain!" England sighed.

"Please Babe? My throat is so sore!" America shuffled up the bed his eyes huge and pleading "Babe?"

"Alfred I said no! You can have some medicine!" England said as he turned to walk out the room.

"A-Arthur?" England looked over his shoulder to see the deep blue eyes go huge with tears "Arthur?"

"Fine!" England sighed; he walked down the stairs huffily. "Bloody idiot." He muttered as he grabbed a Popsicle and stormed back upstairs "Here but it won't help you!"

America took it smiling happily "Oh Babe!" He unwrapped it and sucked "Mmm strawberry~"

England rolled his eyes and went downstairs to get some soup for him. As he went upstairs he grabbed three spoons and some medicine out the cupboard. He used cherry flavoured cough syrup for both the boys and America. He gave him the adult one once but having the thick brown liquid spat in your face made you think again about using it again. "Boys I have some cough syrup for you~" he smiled entering Sealand's and Latvia's room first.

Sealand coughed a little "Really?" he looked wary.

"Yes darling~ It's cherry~"

Sealand smiled "Okay." He sat up and opened his mouth in preparation. England smiled and poured some on the spoon and stuck it in his mouth.

"There we go~ Swallow it all darling." He said smiling.

Sealand swallowed and smiled "All gone."

"Good boy~" England turned to Latvia and repeated the process but with one of the clean spoons. "There we go now on to your Father. He's such a baby." He smiled.

The two giggled as England walked off to give America his medicine, opening the door he saw him lying on his tummy reading a comic. "Oy you're supposed to be resting." He scowled.

"I am! I'm lying down." America answered looking over his shoulder "I'm bored! Make love to me." He smiled cockily.

"No! Now sit up so I can give you your bloody medicine." England sighed.

"It's not that horrible one is it…?" he asked warily.

"No it's the children's medicine. It's cherry flavoured~" he sang. America was always a bugger for medicine, even when he was a kid he would refuse to take any medicine like now he would puff out his cheeks and pout. He would stamp his feet then run off but luckily he was lying down and…surely now he was older he wouldn't do that right? England smiled "Come on love~"

"No…I hate cherry…" America rolled on his back "It's icky!" he said childishly.

England rolled his eyes and tried for another tactic "Alfred~" he purred climbing on the bed "Please?"

America folded his arms without his glasses he looked so young and right now with that puffy cheeked pout he looked even younger. "No."

"Alfred~" England straddled him and caressed his cheek lightly "Alfred please? For me~"

America gulped, he noticed England's eyes had darkened lustily "Err…o-okay."

England poured the syrup onto the remaining clean spoon and kissed America's lips open; he slipped the spoon in almost sensually. America swallowed the whole spoonful wondering if he'd get anything in return but he was sadly disappointed as England climbed off. "H-hey! Don't I get a reward?"

"For taking your medicine?" England asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I've been a good patient!" America said smiling cutely.

"No you've been a nuisance. You refuse your medicine beg for stuff that's bad for you and you also don't rest when I tell you to." England said smirking.

"Babe…" America gave him the huge teary eyes again "I don't mean to be a bad patient…I love you I-I just wanna show you!" he sniffed.

"Fine! Bloody hell! You get a quick hand job and that's it!"

"A blow job?" America smiled sheepishly.

England scowled as he pulled the covers back "How the bloody hell can you be so hard already!"

"I dunno…you make me happy?" he shrugged "I guess Florida is happy too!" he smirked.

"Idiot!" England snorted as he pulled down America's boxers letting him spring free, he took him in his hand before kissing the tip lightly. America moaned and wriggled into a more comfortable position.

"Babe…will you erm…deep throat me?" America asked blushing.

England smirked "I know how to please a man love."

"I-I know." America blushed "I just wanted to know…if you would…"

"Of course I will~" England smiled. He gently licked the tip before sucking gently. America closed his eyes as pleasure swept through his body.

"Oh God…." He moaned.

England smiled and licked a little more than sucked a little harder his hands moving deftly up and down the shaft. He took him in fully before letting a small moan vibrate through the American. America moaned louder wincing slightly at the unbelievable pleasure "B-Babe. This is so good~"

England moved his head up and down slowly, taking him in deeper each time. He felt America wind his fingers in his hair, moving a little faster he took him all the way down, he hummed lightly making America groan through gritted teeth. He yanked on England's hair sharply in sheer pleasure. "B-Babe!"

England winced slightly but continued his deep sucking; slowly he eased his mouth all the way down to the bottom miraculously without choking. Sealand could be heard coughing and retching from the other room. England raised his head slightly but America shoved down on his head forcing him back down. Sealand coughed and retched again then there was the sound of him being sick "M-Mummy…?"

England yanked his head off and looked over his shoulder "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Mummy I've been sick…"

England went to stand up but America grabbed his hand "Babe? What about this?" he gestured down.

"Alfred! I will not leave my poor son in his own sick." He said haughtily.

America pouted "Babe…" but the Brit had already left. Scowling America took the matter into his own hands, literally.

"Sweetheart?" England called out gently.

Sealand was crying in Latvia's chest "Mummy! My tummy hurts!"

"Oh love…" he gently pulled him out of the older teen's arms. "Come here let's clean you up." He gently took him into the bathroom to clean up the poor preteen. "Don't worry sweetie you'll be fine." He sat him on the side of the bath "Tell me what's wrong lovie."

Sealand nodded coughing again "I feel sick and my tummy hurts."

"Oh." England sighed as he watched him shake "You poor sod."

Sealand winced as the sharp pain went through him again. England cleaned him up. "Mummy my tummy hurts so much!"

"I know." England looked worried and knelt in front of him "Dear I want you to stay still I'll be back."

"O-okay." He sighed.

England hurriedly rushed in his room to get his phone "Babe? What's wrong?" America asked seeing the flustered look on his lover's face.

"Shh! Hello France? Please you have to help me!" He said urgently.

"Angleterre…I just got to sleep…" France replied yawning.

"Shut up! Look you Frog I have to take Peter to the hospital please look after my children!"

"Where's L'Amerique?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"He's ill. He, Raivas and Peter are ill and the twins are around somewhere…please help me!" England sounded almost like he was begging.

France sat up and groaned "Fine…"

He looked over at Canada who was fast asleep behind him; he smiled at his soft skin pale in the moonlight. "Fine I'll be there Angleterre, just do what you 'ave to."

"Okay." England hung up "Alfred I'm taking Peter to the hospital but France and Mathew will be here soon so don't worry."

"Hey! I can look after myself!" America frowned.

"No! You need bed rest!" England scowled.

"But-"

"No! Now stay!" England snapped. He marched into the bathroom and gently scooped up Sealand "Come on sweetheart I'll take you to the hospital."

Sealand sighed sadly "Okay."

England gently tucked him up in the car and waited for the two to turn up.

"Bonjour Angleterre~" France called out.

England sighed "Hello. Go in and see to them please."

France nodded "Oui~" he was carrying an adorable three year old boy who smiled up at the Brit.

"Bonjour~" He chirruped happily.

"Hello Aurelian have you been a good boy?" England asked.

"Oui~" The little French Canadian had long wavy light blonde hair like his father and his dark blue eyes sparkled mischievously. His long wispy Canadien curl bounced happily. He looked like Canada but there was a look of France about him too.

England smiled and turned to Canada completely ignoring France "Okay America is on bed rest he is not to move unless it's to the toilet and no matter how much he whines he is not to play on video games, or eat junk food. The twins are around somewhere and Latvia is on bed rest too." He got in the car and handed the poor flustered Canadien a card "Any problems here's my number." Then he pulled out the drive and left.

"Still with that dreadful tiny car." France smirked "Silly Angleterre and his Minis."

Canada giggled "Come on let's go find the twins."

France nodded and gently placed Aurelian on the floor in the hall, he ran into the kitchen and loud squealing came out the room. "Aurelian!" Canada ran after him to find the little French Canadien sitting on Avery and rubbing his chest happily. "Aurelian! No! That's naughty!" Canada pulled him off him before giving him a stern look "Don't do that."

Aurelian giggled "But I was playing~"

"No. No you weren't." Canada said sighing.

France walked upstairs humming happily "Bonjour petit Lettonie~"

Latvia pulled the covers up to his chin and looked scared. "H-hello M-Mr France."

"Bonjour~ you don't 'ave to look so worried. I won't hurt you mon chéri~" France smiled "I'm here to look after you with Canada."

Canada walked outside "Avery where's your brother?"

"I'm not sure. Mummy yelled at him." Avery answered.

Canada looked around but didn't see any sign of him "Tobias!" he called out but in a not too loud yell. "Avery get your uncle Francis."

Avery toddled off upstairs to get him.

Aurelian wriggled out of his mother's arms and ran up to Knight who was lying in the sun next to a fat yellow and brown cat. France came downstairs while his son played with the two cats "What's wrong petit fleur?"

"I can't find Tobias, Avery said his Mother yelled at him and now he isn't here." Canada said looking worried.

"Mon dieu! Really!" France called his name and looked up the garden.

**XxX**

Dr Lewis sighed as she ran tests on Sealand "I see…Your stomach hurts you say?"

"Yes." Sealand sniffed "It really hurts!"

"Okay sweetheart just let me see what you have." She said softly.

England held his hand and gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry love everything will be fine."

Dr Lewis told Sealand to lie back and went to touch is tummy, which tensed instantly. "Ah…I see…bend your knee for me." She moved his knee slowly left and right and saw pain on the micro nation's face. "Yes…I think he may have appendicitis."

"Oh God! You're kidding!" England's grip on Sealand's hand tightened. "Please help him."

"I will I promise." Dr Lewis smiled.

"Mummy…am I gonna die?" Sealand asked scared.

"No sweetheart." England smiled kissing his forehead.

"TOBIAS!" France shouted making Canada jump.

"F-Francis! W-warn me next time."

"Sorry my petit fleur. " Francis murmured kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh! Francis look!" Canada saw a tuft of caramel blonde hair poking over a strand of long grass.

"Ah zis brings back memories of how me and Angleterre found your teeny brother L'Amerique." France smiled, he walked up to the tuft swaying in the breeze. "Bonjour." He said softly "Petit L'Amerique?"

Tobias looked up with two huge eyes, in his arms was Hero the huge golden and brown cat that resembled America. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing out 'ere?" France asked sitting down.

"Mommy yelled at me…" he sniffed.

"No! She-he was just…being Angleterre!" France smiled soothingly "He shouts at everyone."

Tobias let go of the cat and sat on France's lap "Really?"

"Oui your Mama doesn't mean anything he says, like moi really." France laughed "Me and your Mama beat each other up but I'll tell you a secret." He looked into the huge eager blue eyes "Even though we 'ave our differences we still care for each ozzer when we 'it a low in our life it is each ozzer we turn to. We are friends no matter 'ow much we deny it." France laughed.

Tobias giggled "Uncle Fwancey?"

"Oui?"

"When will Mommy be coming home?" he asked smiling happily.

"Hm? I'm not sure…your big brother is ill oui? So it could take some time." France answered. He stood up scooping up the child "Come on I'll make you some lunch oui?"

"Oui!" He giggled.

France tapped his nose "Don't say that to Mama he will kill me."

The phone rang and Alfred struggled up to get it "Yeah?" he asked stuffily.

"Alfred you are on bed rest!" England snapped then he sighed "Oh well…Peter has appendicitis so I will be here for a while. Okay?"

"Okay Babe. I miss you…" America pouted.

"I know." England sighed "But just cope love. Peter needs me more than you at the moment."

"I know…I love you."

"I love you too." England smiled "Be good for your Brother."

"Who am I Tobias? I know how to behave!" America snorted.

"No. You don't. Tobias is just like you which is why he's a bloody nuisance now go to bed."

"Okay…you know you love us…" America smiled.

"I do now bugger off. Tell France and Canada please." England said.

"What that you love me?"

"No you bloody pillock! About me being at the hospital!" England sighed.

"O-oh yeah I will!" America laughed nervously.

"Okay then goodbye love." England sighed.

"Yeah goodbye." America sighed hanging up "Hey Mathew!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring enough crap because you're staying here for a while!"

"Huh?" Canada came in blinking.

**Arigato **

**Please review~**


	20. Chapter 20: Brother Complex Hetaloids

**AN: Thank you all for your lovely PM's and reviews.**

**Warning: FranAda Lemon (if you don't like it then skip it, I know some people hate it and I have no idea why…)**

Chapter 20: Brother Complex (USA and Canada Hetaloid)

Canada hummed happily as he stroked Aurelian's hair "I think you need a haircut sweetie~"

Aurelian gazed up at him "Mama why?"

"It's so long beautiful~ I'm surprised you can see~" He giggled pushing Aurelian's hair out the way.

Aurelian squealed and stood up "Mama I can see!" he wrapped his arms around Canada's neck; he rested his nose on his Mother's giggling.

Canada kissed his cheek "What's wrong my adorable one?"

Aurelian shook his head "Nuffin!"

"Okay then~" Canada smiled and stood up; he gently placed Aurelian down on the floor "I'll call your daddy to give you a haircut."

"Will it be as short as Avery's?" he asked pouting.

"No you only need a trim just on your bangs and the ends of your hair~" Canada smiled.

Aurelian nodded "Okay Mama!"

Canada walked around softly calling his husband "Francis." France called out in answer from the kitchen "O-oh…you're in there…" he walked into the kitchen still holding his son's hand "F-Francis can you cut our son's hair? I-it's too long."

France nodded "Ah~ Oui of course mon petit fleur~" he smiled and happily took out some scissors from his belt.

"Y-you keep them in there?"

"I do~" he sang happily. "Come my adorable sweet'eart." He scooped up Aurelian and plopped him on the chair "Okay now don't struggle or Papa will cut your 'air all silly~"

Aurelian stayed still as his father snipped away at his hair returning into its former cute hairstyle that resembled Canada's. "Thank you Papa! Now I can see~"

Canada smiled as he watched his son run off happily into the garden. "He's so cute." He whispered.

"Like you." France smiled. He gently ran his hands over Canada's hips and slid one up his hoodie.

"N-no please! N-not in here!" He cried out.

"Who's going to see mon cherie~" France purred, his other hand slid to the back of Canada's pants as he used his body to push the Canadien over the work surface.

"N-no! Please! F-Francis we're supposed to be looking after everyone! W-we can't!" Canada begged.

"Mathieu we've been looking after zem for zo long now~ We need some fun oui?" France pulled down Canada's pants and boxers in one fell swoop and smirked as his hand ran to the front. "You say non but your body says oui~" he sang softly as he caressed the helpless Canadian's hardening member.

"Please! F-Francis! Th-this is…a-abuse!" he stuttered.

"Honhonhon it isn't if you like it mon cherie~" France smirked stroking Canada swiftly. Canada moaned his back arching. He knew France was right he enjoyed it way too much to be abuse.

France smirked and spotted cooking oil picking it up he poured some onto his hand "Mon cherie~ You'll like this." He teased Canada's entrance making him whine.

"N-no! Not there! Please stop!" Canada begged "Please stop touching me! W-we can't!"

France ignored him and slipped in a finger making him cry out "Petit Fleur your cries are so beautiful~" He got down to his knees and licked the Canadian softly.

"Uncle Fwancis! I'm hun-what are you doing to uncle Maffew…?"

France sat back and looked over at the young blue eyed infant "Ah~ Tobias~ What I am doing is…erm…what all Mama's and Papa's do~ It's a special kiss that only Mama and a Papa can do!"

Tobias nodded and walked upstairs to his dad; he climbed on the bed and sat next to him "Daddy?"

"Wha' I'm too ill…" America whined.

"Daddy do you do the special kiss with Mommy?" he asked innocently.

"What special kiss?" America frowned he was too ill to deal with this crap.

"When you kiss Mommy's bottom?"

America shot upwards "WHAT?"

"Uncle Fwancis was kissing Uncle Maffew's bottom…" Tobias tilted his head "What does it mean?"

America scowled "Oh God! Where did you see them do this?"

"In the kitchen." Tobias answered.

"What?" America struggled out the bed and marched downstairs into the kitchen.

Canada was looking out the window scared while France was cleaning the oil off the floor. "Ah Bonjour L'Amerique~"

"Dude! What were you two playing at? Doing that in the kitchen? Of all places! Iggy could of come back and he would of gutted you two!" America yelled "Also why should you two have sex when I can't?"

France laughed "Well mon Amie you could join us~"

"No thanks I'd rather stick my head in a pair of Russia's gym shorts."

Canada resisted the urge to laugh. "W-well when is England c-coming back?"

"I dunno! I asked and he said not yet… Sea needs an operation. But anyway..." America said looking stern "Don't do that okay!"

Canada blushed "I-I told him! B-but he wouldn't listen."

America sighed "I-idiot! It's not fair that you should get sex." He pouted.

France smiled and ran his finger lightly over America's body, walking around the back of him he traced the youth's muscles underneath his shirt "If you are scared of being left out…" he leaned towards him "you can join~" he purred.

America's eyes fluttered closed as France's hand wandered down the front of America's pyjama bottoms he fondled his hardening member "You seem to be getting excited."

America moaned softly "Y-yeah…Iggy…Iggy is-Wait!" he pushed him off "N-no! France stop it! I won't cheat on Arthur! It's not fair on him s-so don't seduce me okay!"

France laughed "But mon amie I wanted you to feel less…frustrated?"

America shook his head "You're married you ass!"

"I know~ And it isn't cheating~ Mathieu is standing right there." He nodded in Canada's direction who was standing flushed and whining softly.

"Wh-wha'…" America blushed heavily "You frickin' perv!"

Canada whimpered and held his hands to his mouth "F-Francis…" he whispered.

France smiled "Ah~ Are you horny mon cherie~"

Canada nodded shyly. America snorted in disgust "God I didn't want to know that!"

France smiled "Oh L'Amerique~ You will enjoy seeing it~ I bet he is the same as you down here~" he slipped his hand down the front of America's pants again and America moaned quietly.

Canada shyly crept up to France and placed his body against the French man's "P-please?" he whispered. America subconsciously opened his legs wider as France slid his hand down lower. Canada pressed his groin to France's. Smiling France moved his leg in between the Canadian's so he could be granted immense pleasure.

America fought away from France when he heard the phone ring "H-Hello?"

"Why do you sound breathless?" England asked suspiciously.

"Err…I-I was jacking off s-so what's up?"

England tutted "Well I have good news Peter has had the operation and he is currently recovering in hospital. I'm going to stay here for a few more days until he is well enough to come out."

"O-oh…but I miss you!" America pouted.

"Shut up love. Peter is more important at the moment." England said "And I know you're pouting like a child at the moment."

"W-what? How did you know?" America blushed.

"Because I do." England answered "So stay in bed and don't you dare get into any trouble."

America sighed "Fine…but I feel better."

"You're a liar." England said huffily "Now get your arse in bed."

"Fine…" America said "Love you."

"I love you too now put the phone down."

"Okay miss you…"

"Miss you too bye."

"Bye…" America sighed as he hung up the phone. He slowly walked upstairs and lay on the bed before bawling his eyes out.

Canada jumped away from France and ran upstairs to his brother "A-Al?"

"Waaaahhhh Mattie! I miss him!" he sobbed.

Mathew stroked his hair "I know but he will be back soon. Just focus on getting better Alfie then maybe you can visit him."

America sniffed "You think so?"

Canada nodded "Uh-huh!"

America grinned "Yeah! If I get better then I can work on getting to visit Sea and Iggy in the hospital."

Canada nodded "Uh-huh! See you have to think positively."

America sighed and lay back "I really miss him…"

Canada nodded "I know…just be patient." He said softly "I'm going to take a bath so call me if you need me." He walked off into the bathroom and smiled happily.

France popped up behind him when he bent over to turn on the water "Bonjour my sweet~" He fondled the Canadian's ass.

"F-Francis!" Canada gasped "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What do you think my pretty Canadien~" He kissed Canada's throat making him whine softly.

"F-Francis we sh-shouldn't." He whispered "I-if we do this th-then we will get into trouble."

"Non non non~ We won't at all." France slipped Canada's clothes off and ran his finger along his chest, Canada moaned as France's fingers found his nipple "Listen to your moans." He purred.

"F-Francis please!" He whimpered "Please no!"

France smirked as he pinched and teased the poor youth's pink buds. Canada whined and almost fell in the bath as his hands shook. "L-let me get in first!" He gasped. France smiled as the shivering male stripped fully and slid in the tub. France stripped and climbed in after him.

"Now let me love you~" he purred.

Canada blushed but nodded "O-okay."

France smiled and slid his finger back into Canada making him whine and lie back more. France smiled and pulled Canada's leg over the side of the bath "There we go mon cherie~" Canada gulped as France gazed at his lover who looked away shyly.

"P-please don't stare…"

France smiled kindly "But you are so beautiful it is hard not to stare."

Canada blushed and looked away "Please…" he wriggled his hips wanting more.

France smiled and slid his fingers inside making Canada moan softly "You seem eager~" He purred.

Canada shook his head "N-no that's not true!" he yelped but he knew it was.

France smiled and moved them in and out slowly before pulling them out. Canada gave him a pleading look.

"What is wrong mon cherie?" France smirked.

"Y-you know what is wrong?" Canada whispered "P-please?"

France nodded "Ah oui of course~" he slid himself slowly in making Canada whine in pleasure. Smiling he kissed the Canadians hair making him blush. "You are simply adorable~"

Canada blushed heavier and looked away "S-stop it."

"Stop what mon cherie?" France asked curiously.

Canada bit his lip "Th-the nice things…th-they are not true."

"But they are." France smiled. He moved in and out of the Canadian who moaned softly.

"N-no they're NOT!" Canada blushed at his loud yell but he couldn't help it France was thrusting dangerously deep inside him almost near his special place.

"F-Francis! H-harder!" Canada moaned.

"Matheeeeeeewwwww!" America whined from the bedroom. "I'm hungryeeeeee!"

"J-just a m-minute!" Canada moaned. He looked into France's eyes "Please!" he begged.

France smirked "So cute 'ow can I resist you if you are going to beg like zat~" he moved faster striking Canada's spot each time making him moan softly.

America whined his name again but Canada was in too much pleasure to even hear him "M-more please!" he begged.

France kissed his throat and thrusted harder into the Canadian's sweet spot. Canada arched and screamed his pleasure as he came messily up the French man. "Ah Mathieu~ You are zo sexy~" He came not long after panting softly.

Canada smiled softly at him "I love you."

France smiled "Ah~ I love you too you silly boy~" he kissed his hair smiling.

"Matheeeeeeewwwww!" America whined again "I'm hungryeeeeee!"

Canada sighed "He is so impatient no wonder England gets annoyed with him."

France laughed "Not everyone was a good little boy like you." He smiled kissing the Canadian's cheek. Canada giggled and started washing France played with a lock of his hair smiling fondly at him. He ran his hand lightly down Canada's leg "Why is it you never have any hair?"

Canada blushed "Honestly I have no idea…I would of thought I would by now! I'm nineteen…"

"And yet you do here~" France smiled running a finger along the golden tufts surrounding the Canadian's genitalia.

Canada blushed harder and blushed his hand away "I-I know." France smiled as he watched his shy lover get out the tub. "S-stop staring." He blushed.

"Non you are so beautiful my beautiful wife." France smirked.

"S-stop it." He said placing a hand over his red cheeks. Wrapping a towel over his body he walked in America's room "A-Alfred? C-can I borrow some clothes?"

"Dude why didn't you bring spare?" America pouted.

"I-I have! I-I just haven't done the laundry yet." He put his hands on his hips "So can I borrow any or not?"

"Whatevs dude. Just don't wear my favourite Freedom hoodie."

"Like I would." Canada muttered searching through his brother's clothes rolling his eyes he saw nothing but Marvel, DC and band name t-shirts. "Isn't there anything else besides things that would rub it in my face that you're American?"

"Sorry I don't have Justin Bieber t-shirts." America smirked which earned a hoodie being launched at his head.

"I have better singers than him!" Canada pouted.

"Yeah right! I have Bowling For Soup, Bon Jovi and other awesome singers you have Bieber and Celine Dion." America rolled on his back to see his brother's annoyed face.

"I have Bryan Adams! You have Rebecca Black!"

"I'll give you that one…" America pouted.

Canada smirked triumphant, he pulled out a superman t-shirt having nothing else to wear and slipped it on. At least the logo wasn't that big and obnoxious like the others. "You know you can have that one." America said "I haven't worn it in years."

"Why what's wrong with it?" Canada asked looking around the back for offensive words.

"Nothing! It's too tight and the logo isn't big enough."

"You shouldn't be so fat then should you." Canada said smirking.

"Sorry princess we can't all have the body of a prepubescent girl like you." America said rolling his eyes.

"I have a man's body!" Canada blushed.

"Well I'm not fat! I asked Iggy and he said I was muscular! So there." America said huffily.

"Idiot." Canada muttered looking for some jeans he scowled at the only clean pair with U.S.A across the back pocket. "You are so pig-headed and vain!" he said huffily.

"Whaaaat?" America smirked "I'm American and proud of it bro!"

"This must be an insult to England you're rubbing it in his face how you became your own country." Canada said.

"So? How do you think I feel? Every time I pull off his pants I'm met with the sight of Union Jack." America shrugged.

Canada sighed and flung the jeans on the bed to find some underwear, pulling out some he scowled.

"What?" America laughed. He knew they would offend his brother and they did they were a map of America with Canada missing.

"You are a dick!" Canada snapped throwing them at him.

America laughed harder "Man you are so snappy. Did I offend you my dear lady?"

"Shut up!" Canada pouted. He searched for more and muttered as he shifted through American flags and Union Jacks until he came across something at the bottom that made his eyes widen "Wh-what are these?" he held up the silky underwear his eyes huge and his cheeks flushed.

"Ah~ Iggy's special panties~ Sexy aren't they?" America grinned.

Canada blushed shoving them back in "Th-that is….."

"Yeeees?" America encouraged.

"Weird…" Canada blushed he would NEVER admit what France would make him wear. Finally he found some boxers that weren't offending in anyway.

America yawned and his tummy gave off a rumble "Hey I feel so much better! Ya think I can see Iggy today?"

"No…maybe tomorrow." Canada said pulling on the boxers under his towel.

"What? But I feel so much better!" America pouted.

"Yes but Peter is at a weak time at the moment you could make him worse." Canada explained.

"Meanie…" America pouted.

"Do you want your eldest to die?" Canada asked. "Will England forgive you?"

America played with the covers "No…" he muttered like a scorned child.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to look after your children." He walked off.

"W-wait! Mathew! I want something to eat!"

"Fine. What?" Canada called back.

"I dunno…I'm sick of soup. All I've been doing is pissing can't I have something solid?" America answered.

"Fine." He walked downstairs smiling happily thinking he might like pancakes with his delicious maple syrup and if not then tough it was either that or starve. His brother was a pain.

France was already dressed and playing with Avery who was happily talking about unicorns and stuff. "And Mummy said that one day I will get to meet Uni! You know there are faeries that live in the garden!"

France petted his hair smiling happily "Really?"

"Uh-huh! But only children and people with a pure heart can see them!" Avery said excitedly.

"Angleterre is hardly pure of 'eart!" France laughed.

Avery smiled and cupped France's face "Uncle Fwancis? Why do you have this here when Daddy doesn't? Or Mummy?"

"Hm?" France smiled "Ah~ You mean my hair~ Because it is to nuzzle you~" he rubbed his chin along Avery's cheek making him giggle.

Canada smiled and looked around "Avery where is your brother?"

"I dunno." Avery shrugged "He was outside…"

"Oh…" Canada walked outside

"Tobias!" He called out but there was no sign of the child anywhere. He sighed Tobias was going to be a right pain. "Tobias!"

"Uncle Maffew something is wrong with Knight!" Tobias yelled bursting out of a bush.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked curiously.

"Come with me." Tobias grabbed his hand and dragged him down past some shrubbery in the garden.

Blinking Canada heard soft mewls. He peered in and saw Knight lying on his side his tummy swollen. Hero was licking his tummy concerned. "O-oh! I don't think Knight is a boy!" He said blushing. Gently Canada raised Knight's leg and saw that indeed "he" was actually a "she".

"We shouldn't disturb them." He whispered softly.

Tobias pouted "But they need us!"

Canada nodded "I know honey but we shouldn't disturb the cats. Pregnant cats don't like to be disturbed."

Tobias pouted "Fine…"

Canada smiled "Okay then let's go maybe Mommy will ring."

Tobias pouted more "Mommy shouts at me…want Daddy…"

Canada sighed and took Tobias' hand "Come on then."

Tobias ran up to America who was fast asleep "Daddy!" He climbed on the bed and pounced on him making him groan "Daddy!"

America opened his eyes "Hey kid…"

"Daddy! Guess what Knight is having kitties!"

"Yeah…" America smiled "That's-Wait! Knight is a boy!"

"Did you even check?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow.

"Err…no…" America laughed sheepishly.

"Then how do you know? Knight is a girl."

Tobias bounced up and down on America's stomach excitedly "I wanna see them!"

America smiled "Well kiddo you'll have to wait."

Canada smiled and walked out he jumped as the phone rang startling him he scrabbled to get the phone before America almost falling over. "Hello." He placed a hand over America's face to keep him back.

"Meeeh I wanna talk to Iggy!"

"Shhh H-Hello?"

England answered "Hello Mathew. Me and Peter will be coming home tomorrow. How is everyone?"

Canada smiled "Oh hello England. W-well Alfred is getting better in fact I think he can c-come out of bed soon. A-And Latvia is now better he's helping me and Francis l-look after your twins."

England smiled "Ah thank you."

"O-oh and Knight is pregnant. She looks ready to give birth."

"Knight?" England frowned "But Knight is a boy isn't he?"

"N-no! Knight is a girl!" Canada protested.

"Ah I see." England laughed "Then there will be a kitten for each of the kids."

Canada nodded "Y-yeah!"

England smiled "So you will tell America that we will be home soon enough."

"O-of course. A-and tomorrow I-it's Mother's Day so you will be here in time." Canada smiled "I'm taking the boys out today."

England smiled "Oh yes…" he laughed "Well how nice~"

**XxX**

Smiling Canada watched his son and Avery walk along the path a little in front of them together. "Dude stop pulling!" America scolded Tobias who was trying to get further forward and was pulling on his reins.

"I wanna go with Avy!" he whined.

Canada gently pulled Avery back a little so that the two twins could walk together. France smiled and gently called Aurelian back so he could walk with his cousins as well.

"O-okay so where are we going first?" Canada asked looking around.

America shrugged "To a mall but I warn ya Iggy's malls are soooo small!"

Canada smiled "Okay then." They walked on until they came across a large (small to an American) mall. "My! It's not that small!"

"Is compared to mine." America pouted. "There's only like…two hundred shops in it…the biggest I have is like five hundred!"

Canada sighed "Well you always have to be over the top."

America shrugged "Whatever dude! Anyway let's go shopping"

"Yay!" Tobias cheered he gripped his father's trouser leg "Up!"

America laughed and scooped him up "Come on kiddo~"

Tobias giggled and placed his head on his daddy's shoulder. Canada gasped "Alfred! Look what you're doing!"

Because Avery and Tobias' reins were attached to each other's the older twin was suspended in mid-air by the reins. "Oh! Sorry kid."

Canada sighed and detached Avery's reins from Tobias' "Idiot." He scooped up the little boy smiling. "Your father is a fool."

Avery giggled and looked around "What are we doing?"

"We're going to buy your Brother a get well present and your mother a Mother's Day present." America said interrupting Canada who scowled at him.

"He asked me."

"He asked anyone in general." America replied smirking.

"Mon dieu you two fight like Moi and Angleterre~" France laughed.

"Yeah but we don't beat the crap out of each other." America laughed.

"Yet." Canada muttered.

France heard him and laughed "Petit fleur! I'm surprised at you~"

Canada blushed "I-I never said anything." He looked down shyly.

France smiled and kissed his cheek "So cute~"

America pretended to gag with Tobias "Okay first place to go to is that shop that all the Mothers love…Card…thing…"

Canada rolled his eyes as they entered the CardCreations shop. Tobias wriggled out of his Daddy's arms as his eyes caught sight of a cute pink bear holding a flower "Daddy!" he squealed picking it up "Mommy will like this!"

America laughed and ruffled his hair "You're right~ You have an eye for these things huh~"

Canada smiled and placed Avery on the floor "Why don't you go find something for your Mommy too."

Avery nodded and picked up a small purple teddy bear he shyly hugged it. Canada smiled "Is that what you want to give him?"

"No…it's not big enough…" he pouted "I want to get Mummy something huge to show how much I love her!"

Canada blinked "H-her?"

America hissed "Shut up. The kids call him her they don't understand yet that mothers can be called he too."

"So they think he's a girl?"

"No they know he's a man just they haven't registered that he isn't a she." Canada looked really confused and America laughed "Yeah I know."

Avery looked up at a large white teddy holding a heart with "Love you Mummy" on his eyes widened and he reached up for it but it was too far up. "Daddy!" he whined jumping up and down.

America picked it up and gave it to Avery who squealed happily cuddling the teddy. "Yay!"

Canada smiled then gasped "O-oh! I never brought any English currency!"

"Relax bro I got this!" America took out his wallet and paid the cashier.

"It's a good job you changed your currency." Canada smiled.

"Yep! Well only an idiot would come to live in England for a while and not bring pounds~" he helped Avery to hold the bag with the teddy in. Avery held it to his chest smiling happily. Tobias walked a little in front happily. Aurelian was for some reason looking shy as the mall got crowded. He clung to Canada looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Canada asked looking down at his son.

"Mama!" he gripped onto Canada's knees almost making him fall over.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked smiling.

Aurelian nodded his eyes glazed over with tears. Smiling Canada scooped him up.

France smiled and ruffled his hair "Is the place too scary for you?"

Aurelian nodded shyly.

Canada looked around wondering where his Brother and Tobias had gone "AH! Wh-where did they go?"

Avery pointed to a toy shop. Sighing Canada followed with France gently holding Avery's reins.

America and Tobias were playing with toy dinosaurs making them fight each other "Dude no one can beat a T-rex!"

Tobias giggled "Three horns can!"

"Naw! A Triceratops is useless!" America laughed as he made the Tyrannosaurus-Rex attack the Triceratops.

"Daaaaaad!" Tobias whined, he then giggled and stuck the soft horns into the Tyrannosaurus-Rex's plushie tummy.

"Ahhh! Oh noooo you killed me!" America squeaked in a silly voice as he made the dinosaur die.

"Yaaaay!" Tobias cheered he gave the dinosaur a squeeze. "Daddy? Can I have them?"

Latvia gasped seeing a cute plush seagull he smiled and picked it up knowing Sealand would love it. "C-can we get this f-for Peter M-Mr America?"

"Hm? Sure kiddo!" America smiled. He took the plushie dinosaurs and seagull and held them "Okay let's go buy these. Hey Avery choose something."

Avery blushed and shook his head "Why not?" America asked curiously.

"Because you will think I'm girly…" he mumbled.

"No I won't what is it?" America smiled.

Avery shyly pointed at the thing that caught his interest.

America laughed "Miss Muffin's first Cupcake Oven?"

Avery looked scared "I-I'm sorry!"

America smiled "Naw kid you want one you can have one~ Let's hope you don't follow your Mommy for cooking skills!" he laughed.

Avery giggled happily as he smiled up at his daddy "S-so I can have it?"

"Sure kiddo." America smiled "I'm guessing you're gonna be gay huh?"

Avery's face fell "I-is that bad…?"

"What? No! Daddy's gay!" America smiled ruffling Avery's hair "And your Mommy likes both…believe it or not. Just because you're gay doesn't mean you are any less of a man Avery. I mean look at me! Look at Germany for God's sake! He's gay! But can you tell? Nope! So being gay is good!"

Avery giggled. Tobias looked puzzled "What happens if you're not?"

"Well that's cool too kiddo~" America smiled "No matter what you two choose to marry me and Mommy will support you."

Tobias giggled "I already know who I'm gonna marry! I'm gonna marry Avery!"

America paled "Wh-what? Tobias you can't marry your brother!"

"Why not! I wanna be like Mommy and Daddy!" Tobias pouted "So we will marry!"

Avery nodded "Uh huh!"

America sighed running a hand through his hair "Oh boy…"

**XxX**

America paced the living room concern on his face "Where the hell is he?" he groaned.

"Give him time." Canada smiled "He'll be here soon."

Sure enough the doorbell rang and Canada ran to answer it. England smiled "Love~" he cupped Canada's face and kissed him roughly. Canada flushed slightly and wriggled out of his grasp.

"E-England! I-I'm Canada!"

England blushed heavily "O-oh bugger! S-sorry!"

France sighed and pulled Canada to his hip. "I do not appreciate you kissing my husband."

"Shut up!" England snapped "It was a mistake!"

"I never mistake L'Amerique for Canada."

America stormed into the hallway and yanked England to him in a crushing hug. He kissed him passionately. England struggled against him and finally broke free from the kiss "You bastard! You nearly broke my neck!"

America crushed England up the wall and kissed him again. Canada blinked "O-oh well looks like someone missed their lover."

England's muffled protests didn't seem to stop the American from enjoying his lover's taste. Sealand smiled as Latvia shyly handed him a package "H-here I hope you l-like it."

Sealand carefully unwrapped the package and his eyes lit up at the sight of the seagull "Oh Latty! I love it!" he embraced the Latvian happily. "I love you~" he said cheerfully. He kissed Latvia making him blush heavily.

"I-I l-love you t-too!" Latvia stuttered.

Avery ran out and glomped his mother's leg "Mummy!" He smiled happily.

Tobias giggled and pulled on Sealand's shorts. "Heya~" Sealand smiled "Well hello there friend~" he scooped him up groaning a little "How much do you weigh Tobi?"

England pushed America off him "You sodding twit you didn't miss me that much did you?"

"Yeah. Of course I did Babe." America smiled "I love you."

England looked down shyly "I-I love you too."

Latvia clasped Sealand's face and kissed him making him blush. America and England never noticed. Canada smiled seeing them. Sealand looked down shyly "Raivas…" he giggled.

Latvia blushed "I-I'm sorry I-I missed you and I-Mph!"

Sealand had shoved Tobias on the floor and kissed the Latvian roughly. America glanced over and saw them he was struggling between the desires to squee at the cuteness and be a protective father and rip them apart. England however glared at them and tore Sealand off him "Stop that! That's probably how you got bloody ill in the first place!" he snapped.

Sealand pouted "Mummy you are so mean!"

"And you are a child! Too young to do that!" England said huffily.

America laughed and ruffled Sealand's hair "He's fine."

Sealand nodded "Mummy I can do it!"

"You most certainly cannot do _it_!" England glared "You are way too young and furthermore I-"

"Babe!" America smiled cupping England's face "I love you but you look more beautiful with your mouth shut."

England blushed heavily "Is that your way of telling me to shut up?"

"Yes." America smiled "So please shh." He kissed him again.

England pushed him away "I-idiot."

Tobias butted his mother in the legs gently "Look! Daddy brought me some dinos…dinosaa…" he looked at his father helplessly.

"Dinosaurs." America grinned.

"He brought me a three horn and a roar!"

"Oh how lovely~" England knelt down and took the plush dinosaurs and gave them a little squeeze making them roar.

"Mummy! How did you do that?" Tobias asked his eyes wide.

"Magic." England smiled tapping his son's nose. He smiled and gave them him back. Tobias stuck his tongue out with concentration as he tried to make them roar.

"Wow I didn't even know they made a noise!" America laughed.

England smiled and guided Tobias' hands to the speaker part when he squeezed and it roared he squealed in excitement "Mommy! I did it!"

"Good boy~" England smiled.

Avery poked his mother's leg shyly "Oh hello love did you get some dinosaurs too?" England smiled kneeling down again.

"No…" Avery blushed "I-I got something else…" he took England's hand and dragged him with him.

France smirked as they heard England cooing "Aww I had one of these as a little lad~"

"That explains so much." America laughed "He actually wasn't that little either. He would squat in front of me with an old thing and teach me how to make all sorts of cakes."

Canada giggled "Me too but I was the only one who actually enjoyed it."

"And that's why you and Iggy bottom! I top because I'm awesome!" America smirked.

Canada slapped him "Idiot! I can top too!"

France nodded "Oui he can."

"DUDE! Didn't wanna know!" America scowled.

France laughed "'As Angleterre topped you?"

America blushed "He said I can't…because I'm the only one allowed to see him lose himself because every time he topped someone it was with a cruel incentive…so he's scared he'll hurt me."

France looked at the ground "…Oui…"

"Oh! He topped you too huh?" America asked.

France laughed slightly "Oui…but it was far more complicated~ We don't need to know right now~" he waved it away smiling.

America looked unsure "Okay…"

Canada gasped "Alfred the presents!"

America gasped "Fuck! Babe!" he grabbed them and ran into the kitchen "Babe!" he shoved them in England's arms. "Here."

England blinked and opened the presents revealing a beautiful unicorn statue made out of clear glass from Latvia, a soft pink teddy from Tobias and the large white one from Avery. "Oh they're lovely~" he smiled giving the teddies a gentle squeeze and stroking the unicorn. "Thank you." He hugged Latvia and scooped up his twins.

"Oh no! Mummy I didn't get you anything…" Sealand looked sad.

"Sweetheart you gave me the best gift of all you getting better." England smiled stroking his hair. "That's all I wanted."

Sealand smiled and hugged England crushing the twins between them.

America smiled "Babe I am gonna rock your world tonight!"

England blushed "Alfred! Not in front of the kids!" he placed his hands over Avery's ears while Sealand did the same to Tobias laughing.

**XxX**

France smiled as Canada snuggled up to him "Today has been fun."

"Oui very true." France kissed his hair "You are such a wonderful Aunty to the twins."

Canada giggled "I'm an uncle Francis."

"Non~ You are too pretty~" France smiled cuddling Canada.

Canada giggled "You are so silly~ I'm still a boy."

"A beautiful one~" France sang.

"Keep it down in there you bloody twits." England called through the wall.

France frowned "You can talk! You were screaming zo loud 'alf an 'our ago I would of 'eard you from my 'Omeland!"

"Bugger off Frog!" England called back. "Don't make me-Alfred!" he yelped.

France laughed "Either we haf to 'ear zem 'aving more sex or L'Amerique has found a way to shut him up."

Canada giggled "You are awful." He closed his eyes as he snuggled down "We should sleep."

"Oui you are right." France smiled.

**Done! Next ChuNi~**

**Arigato~**

**Please review~**


	21. Chapter 21: No thank you

**AN: Okay new chappie for my sweet Romano~ Waaah i miss you~ But i hope you had fun! Maybe this will get to you before you come back~**

**This is ChuNi**

**Warning: Toys, masturbation. Frustrated Japan and smut.**

Chapter 21: No thank you (Japan Hetaloid)

Japan was happily brushing Pochi who was sitting wonderfully in fact he was falling asleep. Xiaolian was playing Chinese checkers with Korea who always let her win. "Oh! You beat me again!" Korea laughed.

Xiaolian beamed happily "I am too smart-aru!"

Korea laughed "Yeah you are!"

The front door unlocked and Xiaolian shot to her feet "Baba's home!" she ran off happily.

Japan smiled and looked eager. His little girl was now three years old and she was easily excitable. China bent down and scooped her up "Ni hao my little princess-aru."

"Ni hao Baba!" Xiaolian giggled "Guess what! I beat Korea at Checkers! I am clever-aru!"

"Shi I know you are-aru~" China smiled as he petted his daughter's hair.

He entered the sitting room to see Japan looking up excitedly "Yao-san." He whispered. China knelt down and kissed his cheek.

"Ni hao." He smiled.

Japan smiled happy and relieved to finally see China he was frustrated sexually since his husband was always at work all the time, he was constantly dealing with his crisis and economy and his boss kept him doing paperwork at all hours of the day so he hardly ever got to see his family. Japan looked down shyly "I am grad you are home."

China cupped his face warmly "I am glad to be home." He didn't notice Japan squeezing his thighs together shyly. Japan hoped they would finally have sex he had been waiting for over two years. China smiled and kissed his nose "So what's for dinner-aru?"

Japan blushed "N-Nikujaga." He stood up shakily China smelt of sweat and it wasn't disgusting it was overpowering to the small Japanese it was turning him on more than it should.

"Good while you do that I will go shower-aru." China smiled "I stink those rooms are so hot-aru!"

Japan wished he didn't go but he knew he would anyway China was very fussy about hygiene, even more so since he got married and had a child. Japan looked down sadly he needed China to make love to him it seemed like it was too long ago.

Japan looked down sadly he needed his husband's attention but he was sure he wouldn't get it. Korea saw his face "Hey what's up?"

"Hm? O-oh nothing." Japan smiled "I'm fine I promise."

Korea nodded "Kay."

Japan looked up hopefully as soon as he saw China come back. He sat down and gently pulled Xiaolian onto his lap. She giggled she had the soft Japanese accent of her Mother but she had a hint of Chinese like her Father, she ended some sentences with "aru" too and when shocked yelled "Aiyaa". Korea reached over China and flicked her in the back of the head before disappearing out of sight as she looked back. "Hm?" She blinked. As she turned to the front Korea did it again she looked around and saw him just dart out of sight giggling she wriggled out of her Father's arms and pounced on him "Gotcha!" she giggled.

"Oh no!" Korea laughed as the three year old tried to pin him down. Her hair was always cut into a neat bob that hung to her shoulders (like Fem Japan's).

Xiaolian stood up her eyes wide "I need a pee-aru!" she dashed off quickly. Japan smiled watching her.

"I better go finish the dinner." He walked off into the kitchen.

China sat back yawning "Aiyaa…this work is killing me-aru."

Hong Kong nodded "Yeah and do you know you're annoying Japan?"

"Hm? How?" China asked blinking.

Hong Kong shrugged "Well when was the last time you two had sex? I know Japan is sexually frustrated because the way he always wriggles when you come in and sometimes I hear him masturbating."

China's cheeks flushed deeply "Th-that is not my fault-aru! I am busy!" Huffily he walked into the kitchen to see Japan cooking. "Kiku-chan?"

Japan looked at him his cheeks flushing "H-hai?"

"Kiku…you will never cheat on me right?" China asked sighing.

"Wh-what?" Japan frowned slightly "What gave you that idea? I am honourable to my hazubando it is what I am to do! A-as role of wife!"

China pulled him into a kiss "Forget your honour…be honest would you cheat on me-aru?" he asked.

"N-no." Japan smiled "I rove you too much."

China smiled "I'm sorry I don't treat you with love as much as I should…I know you are perhaps needy-aru."

Japan shook his head "I know you are busy."

China smiled "I don't mind you disturbing me a little bit-aru."

Japan shook his head "N-no it is rude." He finished cooking the Nikujaga and took out the bowls from the cupboard.

China smiled taking them out of his hands "Let me help you-aru." He took the cups and plates out of his hands and gently walked outside to put them down on the table where Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea and Xiaolian were sitting. "Here we are-aru! Mama's speciality!" he put the bowls into place and Japan came in with the large broth bowl. He took the ladle and poured the Nikujaga into the Nation's bowls smiling shyly as he heard Xiaolian's tummy growl.

"Mama! I am very hungry-aru!" She said whining.

"I know. You can eat in a minute Xiao-ri." He smiled. "There we go everyone has food hai?" When they all nodded he opened his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" he smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" Xiaolian echoed. China laughed and repeated the phrase humorously. Hong Kong had already started stuffing his face not caring much for Japanese politeness, he was too hungry.

"Jia! Say the phrase!" Taiwan scolded.

"Ita-thingy." He mumbled around his mouthful. Taiwan sighed rolling her eyes.

China sighed and glared at his brother "You are an idiot-aru!"

Hong Kong shrugged "Tough I'm hungry!"

"I-it's fine." Japan said trying to break up the fight before it escalated.

Xiaolian giggled "Jong Soo! Say it!"

Korea smiled and ruffled her hair "Itadakimasu!"

"Yay!" she cheered happily.

**XxX**

Japan sighed and rolled over in bed, he shook his sleeping husband, shyly he rubbed up him. China woke up groggily to the feel of Japan rubbing up him "Kiku…?"

Japan gasped and rolled away "A-apologies Y-Yao-san I was..." he blushed and looked away.

China laughed "Oh I see-aru~" he leaned over the shy Japanese man and pressed a kiss to his lips. A crash of thunder echoed throughout outside making Japan squeak a little. "Shh it won't hurt you." He purred his hand wandering down to rub Japan between the legs.

Japan arched into the touch his eyes fluttering closed "O-oh Yao-san!"

China smirked and kept up the pace. The door opened and a small figure pushed its way between the two males, its small hand pressing against China's face as it positioned itself on its Mother's chest. "Mama!" Xiaolian whimpered "It's scary! There's a storm-aru!"

Japan let out a soft sigh "Ah…I see. Okay then come cuddle up to me."

China lay down next to them pouting, he was in the mood and yet his daughter barged in during their foreplay.

"Mama…" Xiaolian looked up at Japan scared. Japan smiled and stroked her hair "Mama? Can you sing to me?"

Japan's eyes widened "Wh-what?"

"Prease?" She begged.

Japan nodded his cheeks flushing slightly. "Sure which song would you rike me to sing?"

"Dear you." Xiaolian smiled.

"O-oh! Okay." Japan cleared his throat and sang. "_Anata wo ima doku de nani wo shite imasu ka? Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka? Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono, ushianatte hajimete kizuite. Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto, konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto." _

China listened amazed by his lover's singing he hadn't heard it in so long and he loved to hear him sing. "Aiyaa…" he softly murmured as Japan opened his eyes a look of pure happiness in the shining brown. "Kiku…" he whispered smiling.

Japan smiled back shyly and cuddled Xiaolian to his chest. She looked a lot happier now even when the sky flashed with lightning she still kept her face embedded in Japan's chest.

China lay back sighing. "Now what-aru? I was just in the mood."

Japan nodded looking agonised "I know…" he lay Xiaolian down between them.

"Mama? Can you help me sleep by counting sheep?" She asked her large eyes hopeful.

"O-oh! Of course but your Baba is better at it than me." He smiled.

China nodded "Shi okay." He cleared his throat and made sure she was all settled down before he started "_Yang yi. Yang er. Yang san. Yang si. Yang wu. Yang liu. Yang qi. Yang ba. Yang jiu. Yang shi."_

He looked at Xiaolian to see her rubbing her eyes sleepily "I like sheep…" she murmured "Hitsuji…Hitsuji…" she smiled sleepily "So warm and fuzzy-aru…"

Japan smiled and stroked her hair "Shhh go to sleep Baba will carry on."

China stroked her hair as he calmly returned to counting sheep. "_Yang shi yi. Yang shi er. Yang shi san. Yang shi si. Yang shi wu. Yang shi liu. Yang shi qi. Yang shi ba. Yang shi jiu. Yang er shi."_

He looked over to see even Japan was looking sleepy. He lay cuddled up to his daughter a small smile on his lips. China smiled and kissed his hair it had been so long since he had done this.

"_Yang Er shi yi. Yang er shi er. Yang er shi san. Yang er shi si. Yang er shi wu. Yang er shi liu. Yang er shi qi. Yang er shi ba. Yang er shi jiu. Yang san shi." _He hoped he was done now but he usually had to count to fifty before Japan was fully asleep. "Kiku?" he whispered.

Japan yawned, his eyes slightly open. Xiaolian was giving him the same sleepy smile.

"Ah-ha! So you need more counting-aru!" China laughed "Okay then you two stubborn children!"

"_Yang san shi yi. Yang san shi er. Yang san shi san. Yang san shi si. Yang san shi wu. Yang san shi liu. Yang san shi qi. Yang san shi ba. Yang san shi jiu. Yang si shi. Yang si shi yi. Yang si shi er. Yang si shi san. Yang si shi si. Yang si shi wu. Yang si shi liu. Yang si shi qi. Yang si shi ba. Yang si shi jiu. Yang wu shi."_

Finally finished he looked at his lover and child to see them both fast asleep cuddled up to each other, he smiled proud of himself that his counting always came up successful, whenever Christmas came around and Xiaolian was too excited to sleep he would often count sheep and she would be unconscious by the time he hit forty.

He cuddled up on the other side of Xiaolian and fell asleep.

**XxX**

Japan watched Korea play with Xiaolian outside, Korea really was besotted with the young girl anyone could see it. China was a little worried about it but Japan knew Korea would wait for her he could see his love for her. Xiaolian came running in her eyes shining with happiness "Mama! Rook I have a cute butterfry-aru!"

"Hm?" Japan smiled "You should release it. Your father will get mad if he sees it in the house."

Xiaolian shook her head "Baba won't be mad at me-aru!" she opened her hands and the butterfly flittered around the room. It rested on Taiwan's nose who had just happened to walk into the room at that time.

"Oh!" She gasped.

Xiaolian laughed "The butterfry rikes you Taiwan-san!"

Taiwan laughed "Indeed so it does~" She turned to Japan making the butterfly flutter off and land on the Japanese's head "You have a guest."

"Oh prease not Amerika-kun! Rast time he came with the twins they broke one of Yao-san's expensive vases!" Japan pleaded.

"No." She laughed "It's Italy! You love Italy! He's here with his cute daughter!"

Japan smiled "Oh that's good! I rike Itary-kun!"

"Ciao! Hello!" Italy called out happily he was holding onto a little girl's hand. Her hair was quite long now down past her shoulders, she had a cute Alice band on her head in a lovely blue to match her eyes. And she was wearing a cute blue gingham dress and adorable blue ballet pumps.

"Ciao!" Elfriede cheered her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Xiaolian came running out and giggled "Hey Elfi." She smiled shyly.

Elfriede's eyes widened "Yay! Xiao!" She couldn't quite grasp the whole name yet and neither could Xiaolian grasp hers. She ran up to the little Asian girl and hugged her really hard. "Guess what Vati says I have a country name! Wanna know what it is? Huh? Huh?"

Xiaolian nodded shyly "Okay."

"I am called the "Italian Nation of Deutschland" awesome huh?" She giggled.

"O-oh hai! I wonder if I have a country name yet. Mama?" Xiaolian looked up at Japan hopefully.

"Hm? O-oh well you are so small I guess you could be a micronation…" Japan smiled "But you are the micronation so it is your choice to name yourself." Japan smiled.

Xiaolian sat on the floor and thought for a while. "Mama what's Japanese for Butterfry? And what's Chinese for calm-aru?"

Japan laughed "Why choose Calm Butterfry as your name?"

Xiaolian blushed "I rove butterfries and I don't know what to call myself-aru…" she mumbled.

"It is fine you have all the time in the world my cute princess." Japan smiled. "Okay now go pray* with Elfriede while me and her Mama talk."

(*Bear in mind I don't mean "pray" as in to Gods I mean "play" but with the Japanese accent)

"Okay." She grabbed Elfriede's hand shyly and took her outside.

Italy smiled "Ve~ So how are you Japan?"

"Hm? Oh I am fine sank you…" Japan smiled but he looked down.

"Huh? You don't look fine!" Italy commented "Tell me!"

"W-well there is nothing to tell rearry! It is just…I wish Yao-san would make rove to me." Japan blushed and looked away "Y-you didn't hear that."

"Whaaaat?! A cute guy like you and China doesn't make love to you?! Is he mad? You look like a pretty lady and I've seen a lot of pretty ladies so I should know! But you are cute! Why hasn't he made love to you yet? I mean you are married now!" Italy gasped "So does that mean he is a virgin? Are you a virgin too?"

Japan gave him a look "Itary-kun…think about what you are saying…we have child how can we be virgins?"

Italy blinked "Oh yeah…so why doesn't he have sex with you?"

"He is too busy." Japan sighed "He is always working so I rarely get to see him and when I do he is too tired." He smiled shyly "We almost made rove rast night!"

"Wow! I did make love last night!" Italy laughed "What a fantastical turn of events! We are more like each other than I thought!"

"No no…we _nearly_ made rove Itary-kun. There was a storm and sadly Xiaolian got scared so we had to stop…she came inside and we had to sing and count sheep until she fell asleep." Japan murmured.

"Oh how sad…Elfriede was scared once and I was horny and needed to have sex but she was asleep so Germany refused to let us have sex. But when I cried we got up and did it in the bathroom instead! Maybe you should tell him to go into the bathroom huh?"

Japan shook his head "No…you don't understand Itary-kun Yao-san is too busy so he is tired! And I don't think I can pull off the same…cuteness as you to get him to sleep with me."

Italy blinked "Sure you can! Try cross dressing! I will take Xiaolian away today with me and then you can get some sexy times going!"

"Really? You would do that for me?" Japan asked.

"Si!" Italy smiled.

"I am most honoured Itary-kun!" Japan smiled happily "Then what shall I wear?"

Italy smiled "A cute girly kimono you have…" he looked down at the Yukata "It needs to be prettier than this one…"

"This one is a male's!" Japan blushed "It is traditional in my Home! Saying that this is a woman's is in bad taste!"

"Huh? Oh okay! Let's see if you have one!" Italy grabbed Japan's hand and rushed to the bedroom, he searched through the dresser but all he saw was Yukatas and Chinese shirts. "Oh poooo they're all men's clothes!"

"Hai all my cross dressing crothes are in my House. I could not bring them all here and I would rather Xiaolian not see them! I do not want her to ask questions of why an old man such as myself needs to wear women's crothing." Japan said he nervously played with his sleeve.

"Oh that's true!" Italy nodded "Elfriede found my sexy lingerie and you should of seen Germany's face I thought he was going to explode! And not the good kind of explosion either!"

"There is a good kind of explosion?" Japan asked his eyes going wide.

"Si! You know when a man gets really excited they explode! All over the place!" Italy laughed cheerfully.

Japan sighed he should of guessed the horny little Italian was talking about sex. Sex, pasta and pretty women were the three main things Italy ever spoke about. Well…pretty women had now been replaced with Germany. "Ve~ I know! I know!" Italy cried out in excitement frightening Japan out of his thoughts.

"H-hai what is it?"

"You can dress in one of China's shirts! It's bound to be big on you so it will look like a dress!" Italy smiled.

"But why would that turn on Yao-san?" Japan asked confused "He sees those crothes every day!"

"Si but not on you!" Italy smirked "Germany liked it when I wear one of his shirts and Prussia loves it when Mr Austria wears one of his t-shirts! So you wear this and nothing else and China won't be able to resist you!"

"You think so?" Japan asked.

"Si!" Italy nodded.

**XxX**

China yawned entering the door; he found it was strangely quiet. No Korea, no Taiwan, No Hong Kong and no Xiaolian. He could hear the sound of maybe Japan pattering about. "K-Konnichiwa Hazubando j-just give me a second!" Japan called out.

China blinked and waited in the doorway and soon enough Japan came into the hallway in just China's shirt and nothing else. The long sleeves hung way over his hands and the shirt hung way past his knees making him look younger and cuter "Aiyaa…" China whispered "What are you doing in my clothes-aru?"

"O-oh I spilt something on mine and this was the first thing I grabbed. G-gomen nosai." Japan stuttered.

China smirked "I don't mind~"

Japan blushed and walked slowly up to China "I think the shirt is too big for me…" he whispered.

"No…you're just too little-aru." China said pulling the smaller nation to his body. "You look so sexy that I may have to do naughty stuff to you~"

Japan's eyes glittered hopefully "Hai?"

"Shi~" China smirked wider and scooped up his lover "Come on then my pretty wife."

Japan smiled he had to remember to thank Italy later. China laid him down on the bed and started kissing his thighs "I should go take a shower-aru." He murmured.

"No!" Japan begged "Prease! You'll only get dirty again! Make rove to me first!"

China nodded "Shi I will." He smiled. He gently caressed Japan's thighs making him moan softly "You are so sexy-aru." He purred.

Japan moaned a little more "Prease Yao-san!" he wiggled his hips.

China slid his lover free and kissed the head gently before closing his eyes. He softly suckled on Japan making him moan and grip the covers "Y-Yao-san more!" he whimpered, finally he was going to get sweet release with his husband. He panted lightly as China went a little quicker. "A-ah prease more."

But as Japan came close China stopped. Japan blinked wondering what had happened he felt the cold air hit his wet member "Yao-san…?" he gently poked China's head and China replied with a soft snore. "He fell asreep on me!" Japan pouted and pushed him off his lap "Baka." He scowled.

Japan finished himself off and walked off to clean the house.

Italy of course rang him "Konnichiwa?" Japan called out answering the phone.

"Ciao Japan! So did you have sex yet?"

"No…" Japan sighed "It worked! But…Yao-san fell asleep on me while he was…d-doing foreplay." he mumbled.

"What? Really? Oh no!" Italy gasped.

"Hai…" Japan sighed.

"I'm going to see if I can come up with more ideas!" Italy called out happily.

Hours later China woke up he yawned and looked around "Hm? What am I doing lying on the bed-aru?" he got up and stretched then he remembered once he saw his shirt lying on the bed. "O-oh no!" He ran out the room and saw Japan scrubbing the surfaces harshly. "Kiku?"

Japan turned around to look at him and his face was a look of pure evil "What?" he growled.

"Aieeee!" China squeaked "What is wrong with you-aru?!"

"I think you know what is wrong with me!" Japan yelled storming up to him "We have not made love since Xiaolian was a baby! That was over two years ago Yao!"

"I have been busy with work-aru!" China backed away glancing at the can of polish in Japan's hand.

"No! You are always tired! I am frustrated with you! There is only so many times I can use my hand Yao!" He pounced on China knocking him to the floor. "We are going to make rove even if I have to force you!"

"Ahhh!" China yelled "No no!"

Japan laughed darkly "Hai! It will be done!" He grabbed China's pants and ripped them down "Now give your waifu what he wants!"

"Gyeaaa!" China yelped "Kiku! Kiku N-no!" He blushed as Japan pulled up his Yukata revealing there to be nothing underneath. He straddled China and rubbed himself against him. China moaned and blushed "Aiyaa! Kiku what is wrong with you-aru?!"

"You fell asreep when we were supposed to be making rove! You were supposed to be making it up to me!" Japan snapped "And now that I have you where I want you I will take what I want!"

"Ahhhhh!" China screamed. They both froze hearing the front door unlock "Huh?"

"Nihon~ I came here to say that-" Taiwan blinked at the sight before her "Err…did I come at a wrong time?"

Japan stood up quickly and righted his clothes "No, no I was creaning and I slipped." He looked down at the bewildered Chinese man "And I must have pulled his pants down." He mumbled pulling them up. He hid a sly smirk behind his hair proud to see China had a semi hard on.

China sat up "Err…so what did you want to say-aru?" he asked Taiwan who was still looking dazed.

"O-oh yeah um…me and Hong Kong are gonna be staying at Thailand's place for a bit." She answered.

"Ah good." China nodded.

"Hai that is fine." Japan smiled pleasantly he looked down at China giving him a look that clearly said it wasn't over.

China gulped knowing he really had to take better care of his wife and make sure he didn't get frustrated again otherwise his inner Fan boy attacked. "I'm going to take a shower." He smiled. Japan's eyes flashed. "Goupi!" He ran off to the bathroom and heard Japan give chase he ran in and slammed the door shut hurriedly locking it. "Aiyaa…" he sighed leaning against the door.

Japan knocked on the door pressing himself to it "Yao-san prease ret me in~ I need to be fulfilled." He purred "Oyaji~" he whispered huskily "Oyaji~ Prease I need your big Ochinchin…"

China shivered slightly the way Japan said Daddy in that perverse way always made him feel aroused Japan knew what he was doing to him. "N-nice try-aru!" he called.

Japan smirked hearing the stutter "Yao-san. Prease~"

Eventually Japan left him alone and China emerged from the bathroom now clean. He sneaked in the kitchen and saw Japan smiling he looked at him sweetly "I made you dinner Yao-san."

China breathed out in relief it seemed he was back to normal. He must have gotten all his anger out.

**XxX**

Xiaolian looked up happily at her mother "Mama are we gonna pray today-aru?"

"Hai. What do you want to pray?" Japan smiled.

"I want to go somewhere!" She cheered.

"Sure. Where shall we go?" He smiled.

"Mama I wanna go pray in the forest-aru!" She said cheerfully.

Japan nodded "Hai ret's go then." He held out his hand for her and she grabbed it happily.

"Heehee I had fun with Mr Itaria-san yesterday he was so funny! We had pasta for lunch and Gerato for afters-aru!" Xiaolian happily chattered.

"Hai Itaria-kun roves his carbs and frozen dairy products." Japan said smiling.

"Hai!" Xiaolian giggled. She walked on happily until she came to a pond deep in the forest. Japan smiled as she watched the sakura petals fall and gently land on the pond making tiny ripples appear. "Mama our country is really beautiful huh-aru?"

Japan nodded "Hai…I rove our country if we stay later tonight we will see firefries around the pond."

Xiaolian gazed intently at the pond and giggled as she saw fish. "Mama…fishies." She whispered.

Japan nodded "Hai they come out this time of year."

Xiaolian giggled and knelt down at the water's edge "Mama the fishies are so pretty-aru."

"Hai." Japan smiled.

The sky started to darken and the fireflies came out flittering over the water's surface. Xiaolian reached out to the large cluster and caught one in her tiny hands "Mama." She whispered.

Japan smiled "They are beautiful huh?" he gently reached over her head and cupped his hands catching one too. "They are rike friendly rittle bugs who rike to fly and rook at their own reflections."

Xiaolian nodded "Hai Mama you're right!" She gazed at the firefly as she released it back in the air. Japan released his and watched it flutter away. Japan smiled and kissed Xiaolian's hair.

"Stay there I'll go find some Shiitake okay?" Japan asked.

Xiaolian nodded "Hai Mama I'll be good-aru~" she sat by the edge watching her Mother walk a little away. She giggled and gently dipped her bare toes into the water. She giggled at the fish nibbling at them. She felt the bank slightly give way and she screamed as the dirt crumbled beneath her making her fall into the pond. It was deeper than her height so she sunk under the water.

Japan heard the scream and dropped the mushrooms he ran back to the pond to see his daughter was nowhere to be seen but the fish looked frantic and the fireflies disturbed. "Xiaolian!" He looked around and saw the dirt dipping into the pond and Xiaolian's bow afloat on the water's surface. "No! Xiaolian!" He waded into the pond and felt around for his daughter he felt her and yanked her up underneath her arms, her clothes weighing her down. He slapped her back and she coughed up the water. She tried to cry.

Japan remembered her birth Xiaolian had almost died then too, her cord had wound around her neck and China had saved her life now it was up to him. "Relax Xiaolian." He said as calmly as he could. Xiaolian coughed and focused on trying to get air in her lungs. She threw up the water and finally had the breath to cry. "Shh it's okay." Japan pulled her to his chest and cradled her. "Come on let's go home."

Xiaolian wrapped her arms around her Mother's neck burying her face into his shoulder; she gave little hiccupping whimpers she was obviously still shaken from her near death experience. Japan picked up the fallen mushrooms and set off for home.

Once there China saw Japan's Yukata soaked and his daughter shivering and whimpering "What happened-aru?"

"She fell in but I managed to save her." Japan explained "She is fine now I promise."

China nodded he gently stroked her soaking wet hair "Xiaoli?"

She pulled her head out of her Mother's shoulder and sniffled "H-hai?"

"What happened-aru?" China asked concerned.

"Mama went t-to get mushrooms and I fell from the side into the pond-aru." She explained she had dried tear tracks down her red cheeks.

China nodded and scooped her up "Let's bath you-aru."

She nodded and smiled "Can Mama come in-aru?"

He looked over at his shaking wife and nodded "Shi he needs to." He smiled. Japan blushed and followed he was slightly relieved he thought China would be mad at him for leaving her unattended.

China ran the bath and gently stripped his little girl of the wet clothes and plopped her in the bath. She patted the water "Come in Baba!" She demanded.

China laughed "Shi I suppose so." He stripped and climbed in with her.

"Baba?"

"Hm?"

"Will I have one of those-aru?" Xiaolian asked. Japan froze blinking in surprise wondering what she was talking about.

"What do you mean-aru?" China blinked, he yelped as Xiaolian grabbed him and tugged.

"One of these?"

Japan yelped and pulled her hand away "Xiao-ri don't do that to Baba! You won't have one because you are a rittle girl and he is a man."

Xiaolian looked confused "So I will grow one-aru?"

"Shi~" China smiled "You will when you are older-aru!"

Japan slapped him around the head "Baka! Don't tell her that!" He smiled kindly at her "When you are old enough you will look like Taiwan-kun."

"You mean I will have mochis here-aru?" Xiaolian blinked gesturing to her chest.

Japan blinked "Err…hai…?"

China smirked "That's one way of putting it-aru."

Japan frowned and climbed into the bath too "Xiao-ri you will talk with Taiwan-kun when the time comes about when you become a woman."

Xiaolian giggled "I'm gonna be rike you Mama! Imma gonna have a body rike yours right-aru?"

"Err…." Japan looked at China for help.

"Hey don't look at me." China smirked.

Xiaolian looked at Japan "Mama if you are a Mama why do you have Daddy's parts-aru?"

China sighed "Oh boy…" he gently tapped Xiaolian's head so she would look at him again "Well you see boy Nations can have babies too-aru."

"Boy Nations…?" Xiaolian looked at her Mother again "Can boy humans?"

"No." China answered "Because they have no womb. Boy Nations represent the female part of their countries too so they have wombs and a birth canal."

Xiaolian looked incredibly confused "What are those?"

"Never mind I will tell you when you're older…" China sighed.

Japan smiled "Boy Nations can have a baby Xiao-ri because they can see the baby Yousei that gives them the baby."

"Oh! Then what was Baba talking about-aru?"

"He doesn't know he's old ignore him." Japan smiled.

"Okay~" Xiaolian giggled.

"Hey!" China pouted "I'm not that old-aru!"

"You're four thousand years old." Japan smiled sweetly.

"Shi and you are not that much younger!" China folded his arms huffily.

Japan smiled and ruffled Xiaolian's hair lightly.

**XxX**

Soon enough Japan was getting frustrated again Xiaolian was playing with Korea at the park and Hong Kong and Taiwan were still at Thailand's. Sighing he took out his special box with a lock on it and pulled the key from out of China's drawer. He blushed remembering the time he begged China to keep the key so he was his "Master" and decided his "punishment". Opening up the box he pushed many different toys out of the way until he found his prized one. He smiled and ran his fingers along the small ridged words on the smooth toy. "Made in China." He whispered. He kissed the tip of the toy. It was his favourite because he could always feel those ridged words rubbing up him and you had to push it in pretty deep to feel them. He switched it on and pushed it against his already half hard self. He moaned feeling the vibrations go through him. The toy was pretty old and used so it would go soft on the vibrations then without warning a large vibration would erupt from it and Japan loved that.

He smiled and sat up he took the lube out of the drawer annoyed to see it was still depressingly full. They used to go through a tube a week and now sadly they still had the same one from two years ago. He checked the expiration date to see if it was still usable and lay back. There used to be times when the two Asians were so passionate China would slam him up walls and doors and sometimes throw his back out with too much sex. Now China threw his back out if he picked up Xiaolian too sharply or tripped over Pochi.

Japan smiled happily and pulled off his clothes "Yao-san you are so mean." He murmured "Making me have to use my Toy-chan." He lubed up his fingers and slipped one inside himself "A-ah!" Moaning lightly he moved it around. "Y-Yao-san you big bully…" he whimpered pushing in a second.

China sighed walking up the drive of his house he knew he was working too hard he could see Japan was getting restless again. He wished he wasn't so tired.

Japan gasped thrusting the toy inside himself he couldn't believe he was in so much pleasure right now. China's shirt lying messily across his body as he pleasured himself all he could smell was China and he needed more. His wrist was starting to hurt but he had to get himself off. He thrusted the toy in deeply and he felt the special words rub deliciously against his inner walls. He moaned loudly as the toy did its famous hard vibration.

China opened the door and he looked horrified as he heard Japan's loud moans he wondered if he had finally pushed him away into the arms of someone else. Panic surged through his body as the image of Greece and his little wife filled his mind. "Crap!" he rushed to the bedroom expecting a fight but as he opened the door all he saw was Japan lying on the bed alone and thrusting a toy inside himself. He watched him shudder and moan his back arching. China's horror was rapidly replaced with a dark smirk. He leaned against the door frame crossing one leg over the other; he folded his arms and just watched his wife at play.

Japan opened his eyes sensing he was being watched he cried out in shock seeing China "Y-Yao-san?!"

"Ni hao having fun-aru?" China smirked wider.

Japan pulled the toy out and struggled upwards into a sitting position, he shyly used China's shirt to cover himself. "You are a bully!" He said burying his bright red face in the shirt.

China strode up to him and cupped his face "You are so naughty-aru~" he purred "look at what you did."

Japan looked down and saw China's bulge through his pants. Japan blushed and reached out to stroke it but China grabbed his wrist "I think you need to be punished-aru."

Japan looked up his eyes wide "Wh-what?"

"You heard me." China smirked he stood up and put his hands on his hips "Stand up-aru."

Japan nodded and shyly stood up. China grabbed him and pushed him against his body. Japan gasped as he felt China roughly grab his ass. "Y-Yao-san? Prease don't be mean." He whimpered.

China laughed softly and licked Japan's ear "You are too sexy-aru." He purred. He held his hand back and slapped Japan's ass making him cry out.

"Y-Yao-san!" Japan blushed heavily "I-is this my punishment?"

"Shi. But I won't do it again if you pleasure me-aru." He grinned pushing Japan down to his knees.

Japan looked at China's bulge and his mouth watered at the thought of it. "Yao-san." He murmured pulling down China's pants. He pulled him free and happy to see it he nuzzled the length "Yao-san it has been so long." He whispered rubbing his cheek happily along the hardness in his hand.

"Then take a taste-aru." China smiled he had to resist hugging Japan he looked way too cute down there.

Japan licked the head his eyes closed as he finally tasted his husband. He took no time in sliding his mouth over him and bobbing his head China hadn't expected Japan to be that fast and gasped at the pleasure "Aiyaa Kiku not so fast-aru!" Japan needed more so he continued doing it needing to taste him more. China gritted his teeth it really had been too long since they had last had sex he was so close already. "K-Kiku." He whispered in warning.

Japan pulled off him and wrapped his hands around him "Prease." He begged moving his hands. China cried out and came; it covered Japan's face and went into his waiting mouth. He swallowed happily "Yao-san." He fell to his hands and knees sticking his butt in the air "Prease?" he pleaded.

China nodded stroking himself hard again. Getting to his knees behind Japan he pushed in making him cry out and arch his back "Y-Yao-san! I-I had forgotten how big your Ochinchin is."

China smiled and reached around him to grip Japan's member "Aiyaa…you are so wet already?" he slid his fingers along the slick muscle making Japan whimper.

"P-prease Yao-san don't bully me." He begged, he moved his hips backwards to get more of the Chinese man inside himself.

China licked his shoulder before biting into it "I'm not bullying you-aru." He purred. Japan moaned and begged for more. So China nibbled him along his throat and back as he slowly moved at an agonising pace. Japan needed more he needed so much more friction.

"Prease Yao-san!" he cried tears beading his eyes. "Prease!"

China laughed darkly and pulled out he spun Japan so he was on his back and pushed back in roughly. Japan cried out he reached up and locked his arms around China's neck "I-I needed this." He whispered "I have needed you so much."

"Shi I know." China answered kissing him. Japan kissed back longingly as their kiss got heated he moaned loudly into the kiss feeling China pick up the pace and thrust deeper and deeper into him. Japan felt like he was a virgin all over again his hips were going numb from the pounding and his body was so hot he was sure he was burning China. He had lost his virginity as a teen to China and now he felt like he was losing it all over again to the man he loved.

"Y-Yao-san I can't hold on." He whimpered "I-I don't want to come yet!"

China nodded and tore off his sleeve he tied it tightly around Japan's member making him gasp in surprise. "There now you will hold it-aru." China smiled before kissing Japan again.

Japan kissed him back needing more he pushed his tongue into China's mouth his moans getting swallowed up by the Elder as they kissed harder.

Japan felt himself teetering dangerously off the cliff of orgasm he needed to come but he couldn't not with the material binding him. His eyes searched China's pleadingly. "Y-Yao-san?"

"Hold on I'm close." China muttered he did a few more thrusts and tore off the binding material the sudden relief made Japan arch and come covering their slick bodies with semen. At the same time China groaned filling the smaller Nation.

Japan panted heavily "Y-Yao-san thank you." He whispered.

China fell next to him on the bed "Sh-shi…" he panted heavily "Th-that was amazing-aru! I think I should do that again!"

Japan looked at him "You can't frustrate me for two years again! That's not fair!"

China laughed and pushed the sweaty hair off his lover's forehead "I won't I was joking-aru."

"Oh…good." Japan smiled. He cuddled up to him and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Aishiteru."

"Wo ai ni." China replied smiling.

**AN: My god I feel like this is so bad! *lies on my bed* I have no idea why! I just feel like this sucks! Granted not as sucky as the first 10 disorganised shit of chapters I did! But anyway I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review~ **

**That's if you're still reading it…**


	22. Children profiles

**AN: Here's something to tide you guys over. I really should update quicker! Man am I awful! This is just a profile of the children's personalities. It will be updated so I suggest you recheck it. Because there might be spoilers if I add them all now.**

**Avery: **

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Ahoge/Curl: No

Country Name: British Virgin Isles

Like England he can see faeries and other magical creatures, he enjoys playing video games and playing with Tobias and his Big Brother Peter. He also believes he hates Aurelian and the French mainly because of the way he has seen his Mother fight with France. In truth he actually likes the French Canadian, he just puts up a front of hating him so his mother will be proud.  
>He is in short a complete Mummy's boy.<p>

**Tobias:**

Hair: Caramel blonde

Eyes: Blue

Ahoge/Curl: Yes (Nantucket)

Country Name: American Virgin Isles

Tobias loves playing video games and hamburgers as much as his Father, he is bold and believes he will be a Hero like his beloved Father. When he was younger he harboured feelings similar to a crush with his twin, he was protective of him and refused to let other boys play with him. But as he got older he started to like girls and one girl in particular caught his eye.

**Elfriede:**

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Ahoge/Curl: Yes

Country Name: Italian Nation of Deutschland

A cheerful young girl who is very motherly and kind, she enjoys siestas and pasta but she is clever and strict on rules so her siestas and meal times have to be set at a strict timeline every day. She believes in her Father's rule of early to bed, early to rise. She loves playing with the other children and is best friends with Xiaolian.

**Celio:**

Hair: Reddish Brown

Eyes: Golden/Amber

Ahoge/Curl: No

Country Name: Prinzen of Italia

Celio is serious and strong willed like his Father, he enjoys walking dogs and playing with them. However he suffers from his Mother's curse of cowardice and often relies on his Big Sister. He tries to be brave but however he always fails, due to this failure he often punishes himself by working hard. He wishes to excel his sister in academics; thankfully he is smart but oddly skilled in playing musical instruments. He is often bugged by Poland's little son about the time his Vater invaded his Mother.

**Marcus:**

Hair: Reddish Brown (curly)

Eyes: Green

Ahoge/Curl: Yes

Country Name: Principality of Rome

Cheerful and very happy, he loves tomatoes and bulls. He also enjoys siestas and fiestas, he will be often found sleeping under the tomato fields. He, like his mother, loves pretty ladies and will happily flirt with them despite how much older than him they may be. He gets bullied quite often by Gilbertra but he becomes friends with her as they get older and he becomes best friends with Aurelian making their own sort of mini Bad Touch Trio.

**Xiaolian: **

Hair: Black

Eyes: Golden brown

Ahoge/Curl: Yes

Country Name: ZiyouKachō (English Freedom Butterfly)

Xiaolian is very serious and calm but often has a mad tic to shout "Aiyaa" when it gets too quiet. She has a mix of Japanese and Chinese accent and often ends her words with "aru". She has a crush on Korea since forever and often calls him "Hazubando" greatly annoying her Father. She is best friends with Elfriede and greatly disapproves of Tobias and the other "Westerner Children" Elfriede being the only exception. She is far more mature for her years and often quotes her parents by calling the other children "These young Westerners" even though some of them are actually older than her.

**Seiko:**

Eyes: Golden Brown

Hair: Black

Ahoge/Curl: No

Country Name: None yet

Seiko is the younger sister of Xiaolian she loves to play around with Korea, but unlike her sister she got a little corrupted by him. When she's older she becomes a little perverted and enjoys drawing manga like her Mother. She envies her sister for being far more graceful than her in her dancing and walking. She has a large crush on Celio and tries her hardest to stop Benedykt from taking him away.

**Aurelian: **

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Pale Blonde

Ahoge/Curl: Yes

Country Name: French Republic of Canada

At first glance he may seem sweet and innocent but he has his way of letting sexual innuendos slip. He often groped older countries not caring if they're male or female and like his Father he is fascinated with Spain and Germany's butts. He believes that if he gropes them just once then he will die happy, he always tries to cop a feel of England despite his Mother's warnings that he will come Home with a black eye…which he often does by Avery.

**Gilbertra: **

Eyes: Bi coloured (one red/One Purple)

Hair: Silver

Ahoge/Curl: Yes (Mariazell)

Country Name: Prustria

She is just like her Father in every way, even down to the way she will walk into a room and cause chaos. She enjoys annoying her uncle much like her Father and picking on weaker micro Nations. Her first target was Marcus because she had a crush on him but then she chose a new one…Sealand. She will often steal his hat and call him an invisible fort just to piss him off. When she's not terrorising the American/British Micro Nations she is usually in the Music room playing the piano or the violin. She has her Mother's talent for baking and music. If someone interrupts her when she's in mid flow of her playing she will make them pay.

**Friedrich:**

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Violet

Ahoge/Curl: Yes (Mariazell)

Country Name: Kingdom of New Prussia

Friedrich loves playing Piano and singing, he also enjoys baking and he gets easily annoyed with his sister Gilbertra. He is best friends with Anaztazia his half-sister though. Because she's calmer he prefers to hang around with her more than his hyperactive full sister. He likes to play with Kugel Mugel too because they have a lot in common. They both admire Art and they often have discussions about many artistic pieces.

**Anaztazia: **

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Red

Curl/Ahoge: No

Country Name: Prussian Prinzessin of Hungary

When she was younger she was just like Prussia but much like her Mother she mellowed out as she got older. She loves Yaoi as much as her Mother and is often around Japan's bugging him to make more graphic R18 animes despite her being too young to watch them anyway. She loves to play fight with her sister and admires Austria; she adopts a small crush on him and believes that one day her Mother and he will marry again.

**Benedykt:**

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Curl/Ahoge: No

Country Name: Lithuanian Principality of Poland

Poland and Lithuania's son, despite what Lithuania tried to avoid he has become like his Mother and has a fondness for cross-dressing. He talks like his Mother too and enjoys bugging Celio. He is protective over Celio like Poland was over Lithuania and will often beat up bullies who pick on him. At first people thought he was a girl but he would always tell them he wasn't and he often shouts out "So what, like!" when they question his cross dressing love. He like Gilbertra often enjoys bugging Sealand who seems to be a target for the children…


	23. Chapter 22: Armada (Spain Hetaloid)

**AN: SpaMano~~**

**Warning: Swearing, violence and more preggy hormones.**

Chapter 22: Armada (Spain Hetaloid)

Belgium hummed happily making some tea for the other Nations. Spain and Romano had come around Netherlands' House to visit the Godmother of their little boy. Romano was upstairs doing who knows what in the toilet and Marcus was happily colouring in the garden. Spain was lying on his tummy in the living room flicking through the TV channels. Netherlands sighed and rested his feet on Spain's butt. He crossed one foot over the other getting comfortable. "That's the only thing good about you. You make a good foot rest."

Spain looked over his shoulder "Well at least I have a use pineapple head."

"Oh that was clever for you how long did it take you to come up with that fat ass." Netherlands smirked.

"My ass isn't fat! Only because you're jealous!" Spain said childishly.

"Of this?" Netherlands lifted a leg and brought the heel of his boot down on Spain's round cheek "Why the hell would I be jealous of ten pounds of fat?"

Spain scowled "Belgium seemed to like my butt…" he muttered.

"What was that?" Netherlands snapped.

"You heard!" Spain yelled. When he and Belgium were younger, Spain experimented with Belgium to see what he preferred.

Netherlands kicked Spain rolling him over onto his back. "Well there's one thing I know…I have a bigger dick then you." He smirked "So…yeah guess who is better at fucking?"

Spain sat up his eyes alight with anger. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Netherlands snorted "Maybe I should get Romano to see huh? Maybe if I get him to spread his legs and sample some Dutch-"

Spain stood up and punched Netherlands straight in the face splitting his lip "Don't you EVER put my Romano anywhere near your dirty self!"

Netherlands wiped the blood on the back of his hand and pounced on Spain knocking him through the television.

Belgium came running in to see the two beating each other up she gasped as Spain grabbed a metal cat statue and hit Netherlands around the head with it. Netherlands bent his wrist back so he dropped it and held it up to crash it down on Spain's head. She tried to break up the fight but Spain accidentally slapped her around the face. She held her cheek in shock; Netherlands saw her and cupped her face. Spain's wedding ring had cut her cheek.

"Femke…" he whispered "Are you okay?"

She shook her head shakily "I-I'm fine."

"Femke I am so sorry!" Spain stood up and pulled her into a hug "I really am!"

She smiled "It was an accident."

Netherlands grabbed the back of Spain's collar and threw him through the window. Spain crashed outside on the path. Marcus looked up his eyes wide "Daddy?!"

Spain stood up and petted Marcus' hair "Don't worry about Daddy~"

Netherlands leapt through the window and slammed Spain back onto the ground "Do you think I'm going to let you make my woman bleed and get away with it?!"

Belgium scowled "Your woman? What are we cave men?!"

Netherlands ignored her and slammed Spain's head to the ground "You've grown soft Spain." He spat.

Spain grunted trying to break free his eyes darkened "Get the fuck off me. I will protect my Romano." he said his voice was low and menacing.

Romano could hear the commotion but he was still staring horrified at the white stick in his hand "How the hell can I be positive?!" he threw it at the wall and ran out as soon as he heard Marcus crying. Running outside he was knocked to the floor by Netherlands sweeping his legs out from under him. "Fucking pot head!" he yelled.

Spain and Netherlands both looked over to see Romano rubbing his butt as he stood up. Marcus clung to his Mother his eyes full of frightened tears. Spain head butted Netherlands growling in anger "You hurt my Romano! He is MINE and only mine!" he said menacingly.

Romano froze and Belgium looked at him "Are you okay? Romano?"

"Fuck! Fuck!" Romano slapped Netherlands off Spain and shook him "Don't you dare turn into The Spanish Kingdom or I will fucking divorce you!"

Spain smiled at him "Roma what are you talking about?"

Romano rolled his eyes "Bastard don't scare me like that…anyway I'm going to Veneziano's stay here you dumb idiot and I dunno…deal with the shit you did."

"What? L-Lovi!" Spain called out.

"Shut up I won't be long!" He grabbed Marcus and climbed into the car. "Come on kiddo we have to see your uncle."

**XxX**

Romano banged on the door and Austria opened it "Oh Roma-"

"Where's my Brother?" Romano interrupted.

Austria sighed "Hello to you too." He nodded in the direction of the living room "He's in there."

Romano stormed in and slammed his hands down on Italy's shoulders making him squeal in shock and pain. "Listen bastard you better not be fucking pregnant!"

Italy blinked "I'm not! I can't be anyway Luddy won't let me be!"

Romano gave him a horrible look "Yeah but you always defy him with your damn cutsie look, so tell me are you frickin' pregnant!"

"No!" Italy yelled "Besides I won't have my womb anymore!"

"What?" Romano asked confused.

"I'm having an operation to take it out." Italy answered.

"Why?" Romano asked confused.

"Because it's doing nothing in there but make Luddy paranoid! And anyway I love having sex with no condoms because I enjoy the feel of him releasing inside me. It feels so good. But with this thing in there I can't do it!" Italy explained he scowled down at his very flat tummy "All its doing is waiting to kill me…" he pouted. "And besides we have all the children we ever wanted a pretty little boy and a beautiful little girl! It's all we ever wanted!"

Romano nodded "So when you have the uterus out you can have…unprotected sex?"

"Si~"

Romano sighed "I'm pregnant again."

Italy gasped "Oh Dios! Really?"

Romano nodded "Yeah…the bastard lied to me he said pulling out wouldn't get me pregnant."

Italy giggled "Oh it does~ how do you think Elfriede was created."

Romano blushed "You are an idiot!" he looked away and sighed "I didn't want a baby yet…in fact I didn't want another one at all!"

Italy gasped "Not even a pretty little girl?"

"No…I'm happy with Marcus." Romano sighed. He looked down at his tummy "Is it wrong that I'm kinda hoping that something happens to the kid?"

Italy looked horrified "Yes! Very wrong!"

Romano nodded blushing "I-I know I'm sorry it's just…you know…I'm not ready."

Italy slapped him across the face making him gasp "Be grateful you bastard! I can never have another child again! And you can have all you like! So don't you DARE get rid of it! You don't want it then give it to me si?!"

Romano blushed "Y-you're right no one ever thinks about the people who can't have kids…"

Italy smiled but he yelped as a blood curdling scream came from above. Germany sped into the hallway and shot a look at Italy "Vhat was that?!"

"I-I dunno!" Italy said his eyes huge.

Romano looked terrified "Wh-what's going on?"

Austria ran upstairs "Gilbert?!" he yelled "Gilbert!" he dashed upstairs to see Prussia sitting huddled up on the floor of the bathroom his arms around his knees. "Gilbert? What happened?"

"L-look…" he whispered holding out something.

Austria looked bewildered but took it anyway, suddenly his face paled. "Mein Gott…but how?"

Prussia shook his head "I dunno…it's so odd…"

Austria gasped "Mein Gott! That day you were drunk and came back…"

Prussia's cheeks flared up "Okay that day I rode you by accident! My awesome self vould never willingly let you invade my vital regions!"

Austria laughed "Zen vhat about ze preparation you did yourself hm?" he cupped Prussia's red face "You did look sexy vhen you were panting and moaning my name like a bitch in heat~"

Prussia yanked his face away "Bastard…" he muttered his cheeks flushing harder "You know zat the only vay ve have sex is if I'm the one topping the crap out of you!"

Austria laughed and walked downstairs. Germany grabbed his wrist "Vhat's wrong with him?"

Austria smiled "Calm down it's nothing to worry about, your Bruder is pregnant."

Germany blinked "Vait…_Bruder_ is pregnant?"

Austria smiled and nodded "I'd keep him away from drink from now on."

Germany came into the living room with a shocked expression on his face. "Luddy what happened?" Italy asked he was clinging to Romano in fear. Despite what Romano would say later he was doing the same.

Germany shook his head and slumped down in a chair "My Bruder is pregnant…"

Romano burst out laughing "Good! Now all the potato bastards have been knocked up!"

Italy pouted and pushed him out the way "Luddy? Are you okay?"

Germany pulled Italy onto his lap and nodded "Ja I'm just a little surprised. I mean Gilbert is the last person you'd expect to be pregnant!"

Prussia came downstairs blushing he looked at Germany and pulled him into a hug knocking Italy to the floor "Oh West! Your Big Bruder has failed you! I'm supposed to be your big manly Bruder who protects you from anything harsh! And now I am pregnant!"

"You're over reacting!" Austria sighed "I had to carry your child!"

"But that's to be expected!" Prussia wailed "You're the girl in our relationship!"

Germany rolled his eyes "Having a baby doesn't make you any less of a man Bruder."

"Says you!" Prussia sniffed "You've always been slightly effeminate!"

Germany glared at him "I have never been effeminate! You have been more so than me!"

Prussia wailed "Noooo!"

Italy giggled "Well Luddy Big Brother France DID get you in a maid dress."

Germany blushed "Ja he got Prussia in one too!"

"And I looked damn sexy~" Prussia laughed "Kesesesese everybody wanted me, damn I have nice legs."

Austria sighed "You changed your tune quick."

Prussia looked at Austria "Will you still love me even when I get fat?"

Austria blushed and nodded "Ja of course I vill! I will alvays love you!"

Prussia hugged him his eyes sparkling "Danke! You are too kind."

Austria sighed and pushed away the clingy Nation "Shut up and go over there."

Prussia nuzzled into him smiling; Germany rolled his eyes "He is so hormonal."

Romano pouted "So you mean to tell me that once again I am pregnant around the same time as a German?"

Italy blinked "Who was the first one?"

"Him!" He pointed to Austria who pouted.

"I am not German! I am Austrian!"

"Whatever! You still speak German!" Romano scowled "AND you have the damn Potato eater's accent! Just yours is gayer!"

Austria looked really angry and Germany stood in between them "Ja that may be." He muttered "But Austrians tend to lose their temper far more quickly than a German…and as for a Prussian…he's too frickin' happy…"

As if to prove that point Prussia was cackling softly to himself poking his small bump. All of the previous tears and tantrums before were gone. Gilbertra happily came in dragging Marcus by the scruff of his neck "Vater!" she called happily before climbing up into his lap. She was now around five years old and so was her half-sister. Anaztazia was with her mother and she wouldn't be around to see her father until the weekend, so naturally Gilbertra was a little bored without her fellow trouble maker.

Prussia wound his arms around his daughter "Guten Morgen you~ Where did you get to?"

Gilbertra gave an evil smile to rival her father's "I was with Marcus." She pointed down to the bedraggled looking child on the floor. He had a bit of dirt smudging his face and clothes.

Romano scooped him up "What the hell did that little potato bitch do to you?!" he yelped.

Prussia shot him a glare "Hey! She was just playing!"

"Lies!" Romano snapped "Your kid has been bullying my son for years!"

Prussia shook his head "That's lies and you know it! My little Angel wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Gilbertra looked innocently at Romano "Ja! I'm too nice~" she giggled.

Romano scowled "You're a liar!" he hugged Marcus closer to him and scowled at Prussia "Keep your kid away from mine or I will kill you!"

Prussia looked furious as he marched up to him "Oh yeah? You and whose army?"

Italy looked worried and grabbed Germany "Luddy…I'm scared."

Germany sighed and separated the two "All right you two pack it in."

Prussia pouted and stormed off grabbing Austria.

Romano puffed out his cheeks "I better go Home…"

Italy giggled smiling cutely "You don't have to."

Romano looked warily at the little Prussian/Austrian girl edging up to Marcus. Like when they were young she pulled on his leg making him whine. "I better go and clean trouble up here." He said jiggling Marcus.

Italy looked sad "But you barely ever come down…"

"Yeah…" Romano sighed "Fine! I'll wash him up here and then…you know go home. Do you have any spare clothes?"

Italy gave him a look as if to say "Are you stupid?" Romano glared at him. "How can I have any clothes for Marcus? Two girls live here and Celio's clothes are way too small for him! He's only two!"

"Whatever where is he anyway?" Romano asked looking around.

"Taking his nap." Italy smiled "You will be surprised by how much he is like Luddy."

"Trust me I won't." Romano muttered as he walked off to find the bathroom. Gilbertra followed unknown to Romano. Prussia saw her wandering after the two Italians; he blinked but let her go.

Romano ran the bath and stripped his child of his clothes before plopping him into the bathtub. "Why the hell is she such a bully?" he pouted washing his child. Marcus looked up at him with huge emerald eyes, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Romano felt his heart twinge he knew it was going to break if his little treasure was going to keep looking like a slapped Spanish puppy. "Don't cry…Mama will teach her a lesson." He walked outside to get a towel, but then he heard thrashing and splashing. Running in he saw Gilbertra giggling as she pressed on Marcus' head holding it under water. Screaming he slapped Gilbertra across the face.

She let go and held her rapidly reddening cheek "Y-you hit me…"

Romano pulled Marcus to his chest glaring at Gilbertra "You're lucky it was only a slap!" he yelled.

Prussia came running in his eyes huge "Wh-vhat happened?" He saw the red mark on Gilbertra's face and tears welling in her bi coloured eyes. "Vhat the fuck did you do?" he yelled scooping up his daughter.

"Control that fucking kid! I'm only doing what she fucking needed from the beginning! She's a spoilt little bitch she was drowning Marcus!" Romano snarled.

Prussia glared at him and punched him "No one hurts my child!"

Romano glared back "You fucking potato bastard!" he punched Prussia back and a fight broke out. A very dangerous one due to the fact they were both pregnant.

Austria came running in "Vhat the hell?!" he grabbed Gilbertra and shoved her out the way while Marcus sobbed in fear.

"Roma I have come to…" The two fighting froze at the sound of a happy Spaniard. Prussia looked up from his position of having Romano in a headlock and Romano was biting his wrist. Spain blinked "What…what is going…on…?"

Prussia looked at him his eyes wide "Romano slapped my daughter!"

"She was drowning Marcus!" Romano protested.

Spain saw the blood on Romano's chin and a steadily blackening eye. Prussia had deep scratches across his forehead and over his eye. He also had a blackening eye too on the other side. "W-were you two fighting…?" Spain asked.

Prussia nodded "Ja…but like I said he-"

Spain separated them "But Gilly…you're my best friend. And Roma…you're my wife…" Spain looked so hurt that Prussia and Romano both looked down guiltily.

"Sorry…" Prussia mumbled his cheeks tinging pink.

Romano blushed heavily and scooped up the now clean Marcus "I-I better dry him off." He mumbled walking off. He walked past Austria's bedroom where the Austrian was yelling at Gilbertra.

"You do not drown people! It is fine if you vant to play but zat vas unacceptable!" He scolded.

Gilbertra sheepishly played with her dress "I'm sorry Mutti…" she mumbled.

"It is not me you have to apologise to! Now go und find Romano and Marcus und apologise there vill be no snacks or sweets for a veek young lady!"

Gilbertra got off the bed and walked out sadly to bang into Romano "I-I'm sorry…all I vanted to do was play…I dunno how to express my feelings very good." She mumbled.

Romano blushed slightly he too knew what that was like after all, when he was younger he hit Spain and called him names because he too had no idea how to truly express himself. "Err…"

"I'm sorry Marcus…" she mumbled.

Marcus smiled all the forgiveness of his father "It's okay~"

Romano smiled and cuddled his towel covered child and walked into Italy's room. He dried off his son smiling at him "You know…she's pretty cute when she's not acting like a bastard."

Marcus giggled "Now you sound like Dada."

"Oh God really?" Romano laughed "That's bad!"

Elfriede popped her head around the door shyly "I have some clothes he can borrow."

Romano looked at the pretty little girl in a blue Alice type dress all he had ever seen was that girl in dresses, fair enough she looked beautiful in them and he knew Marcus would look pretty cute too with his olive skin and curly mahogany hair but there was no way in hell was he having a repeat of his life. "Do you have…anything suitable for a boy…?"

She nodded "Uh-huh! He can wear my school uniform! I'm at school now!" she giggled proudly "And I'm in the football team! He can wear that!"

"Oh! Okay!" Romano smiled Marcus hadn't started school yet but he had an idea where they were all going to go…World Academy. The place where the younger Nations still attended. Sealand, Latvia, Kugle Mugle, Ladonia, Korea and there were a few more but he couldn't remember them.

Elfriede came back with some pretty little frilly shorts that were knee length and a pink t-shirt with a cute bunny on it. The collar was also frilled. Romano mentally face palmed mainly because a) his child looked so damn adorable and b) he looked too happy in the girl's clothes.

Romano grabbed his hand "Come on I better get you home…just make sure your daddy doesn't see you like-Crap!"

Spain swooped in and hugged Marcus "Oh you look sooo cute! Yes you do~ you look like your Mama did when he was younger."

Marcus giggled "I do?"

"Si! Let's see if Elfriede has a spare dre-Ow!"

Romano growled and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he grabbed Spain's ear "No! We are NOT putting Marcus in a dress you frickin' perv!"

"I don't mind Mama~" Marcus smiled giving him the same oblivious smile his Father often gave.

"I know you don't and that's the frickin' problem!" Romano sighed. He looked at Spain as Marcus ran off in front happily "Toni? I think we should talk about getting him into school."

"Hm? School?" Spain blinked.

"Yeah you know big place full of teachers and other students where you go learn things." Romano said rolling his eyes.

"Lovi I know what a school is." Spain pouted. "I meant why so soon?"

"So soon? Toni he's five! Elfriede went into toddler classes at three! She's already in a junior football team! Veneziano always brags about her! I want to brag about Marcus too!" Romano stated.

Spain smiled "Marcus is happy sweetie."

"So? I want him to be smart too!" Romano said "I know he won't beat German brains but I still want him to be smart!"

"Sweetie you're stereotyping again…not all Germans are clever…" Spain sighed.

"Lies!" Romano pouted "Come on let's go school shopping!" he grabbed Spain's hand and walked off.

**XxX**

Marcus pouted as he looked down at himself in his cute little pale blue blazer and plaid lilac trousers (the junior colours were lighter than the teen school uniform in World Academy), he folded his arm, his satchel slung cutely over his shoulder "I don't like it!"

Romano smiled tears in his eyes "You look so cute!"

Spain nodded "Si you're all grown up!" he burst into tears.

Marcus folded his arms "Mama I don't wanna!"

"Come on sweetie you have to go." Romano sighed. "I know let Mama get out his school uniform then we can go out huh?"

Marcus nodded "Okay Mama!"

Romano dashed off and pulled on the brown sweater vest over his shirt and wriggled out of his trousers to pull on the checked ones. "Okay here I am. Time to go!"

"Oh Lovi~" Spain said softly "You are making me feel so naughty…you're making me like schoolboys."

Romano shot him a glare "Shut up!" he grabbed Marcus' hand "Okay then come on. Maybe you can see your cousin and make friends si?"

"Okay." Marcus nodded "But I thought she was cleverer…what happens if I'm too stupid and get bullied!"

"You won't." Romano smiled.

"Who will I make friends with?" Marcus said sadly.

"Well there's Elfriede your cousin, er…Gilbertra then there's maybe the damn American kids and then there's that French bastard's."

Marcus looked shocked "I'm the last one to go to school?"

"No! It's the start of a new term sweetie!" Romano smiled.

"Sweetie…you call him my pet name for you." Spain smiled.

"Shut up!" Romano said blushing "Marcus IS sweet!" he pulled Marcus along and Spain looked fondly at the tight sweater against Romano's baby bump; he reached out and stroked his tummy. Romano blushed and pushed his hand away "Stop it! I know I'm fat…"

"No sweetie you're beautiful." He smiled.

Romano ignored him blushing heavily as he got in the car. "Y-you're an idiot." He muttered.

Spain laughed and opened the back door for Marcus to crawl in; he buckled Marcus' seatbelt up and got in the driver's side. "Okay ready for school Marcus?"

"No…" Marcus pouted burying his face in his Tomato Fairy doll.

Spain smiled "You will as soon as you get there." He set off for the World Academy that was based in Japan. Romano yawned idly he had never had to get up at six AM for ages. The last time he got up that early was when Marcus was two years old and excited about Christmas.

Soon enough they turned up outside the large gates with a large 'W' on one door twisted in the iron and a large 'A' in the second one. Romano looked shocked as he looked at the gates "It looks so much bigger than before…" Marcus shivered as he took in the huge building.

The gates opened as if welcoming them and a beautiful Spanish sectary stood at the door, she was wearing a knee length pencil skirt and a blazer over a blouse in a lilac colour with her long mahogany hair twisted into a glossy bun. Her eyes sparkled as Spain got out of the car "Hola~" he smiled cheerfully.

"Hola senor España." She smiled "Welcome to World Academy!"

Spain smiled and held Marcus' hand "We are here to take our son to school!"

The sectary smiled "Ah si I can see that."

Marcus hid behind Romano shyly "I don't wanna go…" he mumbled.

A silver blur shot out of the building almost knocking the sectary over "Catch me if you can Professor!" she yelled. A woman with long chestnut coloured hair and sky blue eyes ran after her she was an Austrian.

"Miss Gilbertra! I hope you know I haf your Vater's and Mutter's permission to give you a smack if you misbehave!" she yelled running after her.

Gilbertra laughed and Marcus popped his head out to watch her, her silvery hair sparkled in the sun and her bi coloured eyes; one amethyst and one of ruby shining with mischief. Giggling Marcus watched her she was in a pretty pink plaid dress with a little white frill around the collar. She had pink button shoes on that seemed scuffed slightly despite looking brand new. Elfriede came out to try and get her cousin back "Gilly!"

The professor grabbed the Prussian/Austrian child by the top of her arms as soon as she ran past and hoisted her in the air "Okay missy I have you now."

Gilbertra giggled "Fine I'll go back in and be all good."

A screech of tyres behind them made Spain and Romano jump, a large SUV came skidding down the driveway. Spain held up his arms and the car parked inches away from his body. Opening his eyes and gulping Spain saw through the windscreen a dazed and flustered looking Brit and a bright red American whose glasses were on lopsided. Romano grabbed Spain's shirt collar and yanked him into a hug "Damn Yank!" he yelled kicking the side of America's car.

America got out wearing nothing but a pair of shorts "Damn sorry we woke up late! I just got out of bed."

England got out of the car wearing oversized green cotton pyjamas and fluffy green slippers that looked remarkably like Flying Mint Bunny (to the other Nations a green Pikachu). He quickly ushered Sealand out who looked exhausted; he was wearing a dark blue blazer over a brown vest and purple plaid shorts. Avery and Tobias stepped out wearing the same as Marcus and Latvia got out the other side his hair standing on end.

Spain laughed "Nice slippers Bushy Brows~"

England shot him a glare "Piss off Tomato Brain."

A huffy looking male stormed over the playground "Mr America!" he said he was obviously British with his accent "You are fifteen minutes late!"

"I-I know!" America protested he looked at England who was hurriedly trying to sort out his hair and fix his pyjamas.

Romano wasn't going to deny the professor was very nice looking with hazel eyes and honey blonde hair and he had the whitest teeth he had ever seen on a British person. Sealand giggled and blushed lightly "Hello there Professor."

The Professor smiled at him charmingly making Latvia shoot him a glare "Why good morning Master Peter ready for school?"

Romano looked at Spain "Well…he's nice…" he muttered.

Spain laughed "Si he is! He can't be a proper British person. No Englishman is _that _nice looking."

England shot him a furious glare "What was that you-"

"So Mr England I believe you have two more adorable children for me to teach?" England instantly melted and giggled shyly.

"I do." He happily pulled his children forward "Tovery and Abias. I-I mean Avery and Tobias." He blushed and looked all flustered. America looked like he was sucking on a lemon as he glared at the Professor.

Romano rolled his eyes and the Professor smiled at him "And who's that sweet little thing behind you?" he knelt down and held out a hand "Come on there little one I won't bite."

Romano blushed as the Professor looked up at him his eyes locked into Romano's, he flustered and flailed then hid behind Spain who laughed "Aww~ The last time he did that he was a child and he first saw Belgium~ …which means he has a crush on you…?" he looked at Romano who growled at him.

The Professor raised an eyebrow curiously and Marcus slowly took his hand looking down at the floor. "…I'm going to be a big boy…" he mumbled.

Romano smiled and hugged Marcus "Okay we'll be here soon I promise."

Marcus nodded "Okay Mama."

England pushed past America and giggled girlishly "Th-thank you for teaching our children Professor."

The Professor straightened and took his hand "Please Mr England you may call me Richard."

England nodded blushing happily "O-okay Richard."

Sealand nudged England out of the way "Can I call you Richard?"

Richard laughed "No you. You are to call me Professor like everyone else."

Spain looked around hearing grinding, he was worried the school was falling apart but if he looked at America he would of saw him grinding his teeth angrily his face bright red. America snapped "Get in now Arthur!"

England shot him a look "What?"

America thrusted the two twins at The Professor "Here teach the hell out of them! But keep your hands to yourself pretty boy!" he shoved England in the car so fiercely that he ended up face first in the back. He threw the school bags at Richard then stormed in the car and sped away so fast England fell back onto his face again.

Romano blinked "Okay now what?"

Richard smiled "You can go home now I promise your child is in safe hands here. We have many professors who speak in all languages and the names and numbers of your Family Doctors are in our records."

Romano looked a little relieved "Oh good…and erm…will he make friends?"

"Of course he will." Richard smiled.

Romano nodded gratefully "Thank you." He smiled and kissed Marcus' cheek "Now be good."

Marcus nodded "I will Mama."

Romano turned to climb into the car; Spain gave Marcus a hug before following. Spain smiled at Romano "He looks so happy huh?"

Romano looked at Marcus but he looked anything but happy, his eyes were large and far too shiny as he watched his mother. Romano looked down he knew if he kept looking at him he would get out and scoop up his son and speed off with him. "He doesn't…" he mumbled.

"Oh sweetie he'll be fine you'll see!" Spain smiled "He cried when we went for our honeymoon but he had so much fun when we came back he didn't want to leave."

Romano nodded but he knew that wasn't the truth. Marcus had said all that just to please his Father as soon as Romano put him to bed that night he made him promise he was never going to leave him again. He sighed and looked at Marcus again through the window as they drove off.

Spain saw his face "Sweetie…you have to let him grow up. This was your choice."

Romano nodded and looked down at his stomach he was scared about having another child, but then again…he wouldn't have to let this one go for another few years. A new baby to hug and shower with love while Marcus was away, a new baby to never put down and give regular cuddles to. Spain saw his small smile and sighed, he knew Romano was neglected by his grandfather and himself as a child so maybe he had some…issues about letting Marcus go and grow up. Maybe Romano was scared Marcus would leave him too? "You know sweetie. Marcus will always be with you. You are his Mother."

Romano looked up at him "I know I'm his Mother."

"Then stop worrying so much sweetie, he will never leave you." Spain smiled taking his hand.

Romano nodded and blushed heavily knowing that Spain was right. "Toni…"

"Si?"

"I have to tell you something later." Romano mumbled.

"I already know…" Spain said quietly.

"Huh?" Romano looked at him in shock "How?"

"Sweetie you're pregnant si?" Spain said smiling "It's okay I don't mind it would be nice to have another child in the house. Maybe they will keep Marcus company."

"As long as it's not another girl that will bully him." Romano mumbled.

Spain sighed "Sweetie I spoke to Prussia. He says he will have a talk with Gilbertra."

Romano nodded "Yeah…" he sighed and looked outside but the school was no longer in view anymore and they were leaving Japan behind to enter Europe. "Do you think he will be fine?"

"Si I'm sure he will." Spain smiled "How about we do something nice together today for a change?"

"Like what?" Romano asked curiously.

"Like a picnic." Spain smiled "You're bump isn't too big to stop you from getting up yet." He laughed.

Romano blushed "Okay. Oh do you know Veneziano is having his womb taken out?"

Spain looked at him briefly in shock "Si? Why?"

Romano rolled his eyes "Because to use his words he likes to feel "Luddy" release inside him."

"Release…? Like…come?" Spain blinked.

"Si come!" Romano tutted "Man he is disgusting huh?"

"Don't you like me doing it?" Spain asked his cheeks flushing a little.

"…I dunno…" Romano mumbled "It's…hot. A-and I mean in temperature not sexy!" He stuttered hurriedly.

Spain smiled "Si I know. So…you don't like it? I will always wear a condom then si?"

Romano blushed and looked down "You don't have to…I-I like it…I just don't like after."

"After?" Spain blinked.

"Yeah. You know when I stand up and it runs out." Romano blushed heavily and looked away.

Spain smiled "Ah I see." He laughed amused.

Romano looked away "Stop it. It's gross but I bet that damn perverted Fratello of mine likes it and says something like 'Ooh~ Luddy! Look you're dripping down my legs!'" he then giggled exactly like Italy would. "Frickin' perv." He scowled.

Spain smiled "You always make a good impression of your brother."

Romano nodded "Well it's not hard all I have to do is make my voice higher and brain denser."

Spain shook his head fondly Italy had always had a higher voice than Romano even when they were children. Romano sighed and looked outside the window to see the edge of Europe "Oh we're nearly there!"

Spain smiled "You don't like coming out of Europe si?"

"Not really." Romano blushed.

Spain stroked his leg "Well we're getting there now."

Romano watched the countries go by as he wondered when they were finally going to be in Spain. He yawned and rested his head against the window. Spain drove on until they were finally at Home. "Here we are~"

"Good I'm going back to bed." Romano mumbled climbing out of the car once it had stopped.

Spain smiled and shook his head fondly as he watched Romano walk in the House. He got out the car and followed he slipped slightly on the post in his doorway "Hm?" he picked it up and tore through the envelope surprised at the return stamp which was from The Netherlands. The stamp was second class naturally because it was cheaper.

Romano came out of the kitchen a glass of Tomato juice in his hand "What's that?" he asked.

"The Netherlands is fining me €85,000."

"What?" Romano gasped "Why?"

"€30,000 for the window because it was 16th century French glass…€20,000 for the television because it was a state of the art plasma and €35,000 for harming Belgium's face." Spain looked at Romano sadly "I can't pay that!"

Romano looked horrified "Does he think you even _have _that kind of money? If you did you wouldn't be in shit now!"

Spain nodded he looked close to tears "Why do people always want money from me?"

Romano pulled him into a hug "And I know Netherlands he won't drop the fine just because you're in shit if anything he will want it even more!" he looked thoughtful "Do you think we can have a loan off Fratello? That bitch gets a fucking wife allowance by that potato bastard he always gets nice clothes every time I see him."

Spain looked even sadder "I'm sorry I wish I could give you nice things too…"

Romano rolled his eyes "I didn't marry you for your money Antonio. I married you because I love you!"

Spain smiled "Si honestly?"

"Yeah and you know me…I don't say my true feelings unless I mean it." Romano looked away his cheeks flushing again. "Fucking idiot…"

Spain smiled and pulled him into a hug "Maybe we can talk to Belgium first si?"

"I suppose." Romano sighed.

Spain kissed his hair "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising. It's not your fault."

Spain looked saddened "It is…I wish I could buy you nice things and Marcus too."

"Marcus never asks for much." Romano mumbled "And neither do I dammit!" he looked away tears filling his eyes "Why would I? Who do you think I am Toni! I don't give a shit about luxury! All I want is you!"

Spain pulled him into a hug "Roma…"

"Goddammit!" Romano mumbled burying his face in Spain's chest "Stupid…dumb…bastard." He breathed in Spain's scent as the tears finally fell.

Spain felt Romano's shoulders shake "Sweetie? Why are you crying?" He pulled his face out of his chest to look into his eyes.

"Because it hurts me when you think you're not good enough for me! Every time you feel guilty about not giving me the stuff Veni has it hurts! I-I mean it's like you're always in competition with Germany trying to give me the things he gives Veneziano! I don't want those Antonio! I-I want YOU and nothing else! I'm NOT Veni okay?!" he started to cry harder "Why can't you see I like simple stuff! I'm happy with just a frickin' tomato and a siesta! Italy is happy with pasta and sex that's more complex!"

Spain shushed him "I'm sorry sweetie I never thought about how you would feel. You're right I do feel like I'm in competition with Germany because you and Feli are so similar I sometimes forget you're not the same person."

"No! I'm not so stop it dammit!" Romano sniffed. He pulled Spain into a kiss. Spain kissed back, he ran his hands down Romano's body as he kissed him a little harder. Romano blushed but willingly opened his mouth to take in his tongue. Spain pushed in his tongue and played with his making Romano moan and blush.

The doorbell rang but Spain ignored it and kissed Romano harder pulling him against his body. Romano struggled slightly as the doorbell rang again and again. He pulled away panting a string of saliva connecting them still "T-Toni…the door."

"They can wait." Spain murmured pulling him back into a kiss. The doorbell rang and a loud thunderous knock echoed.

"Eberrich!"

"What?! They'll get their asses out now!"

Spain sighed and broke the kiss "What do they want?"

Romano shrugged and walked up to the door "Hello?" He called out as he answered it. Belgium was standing on the doorstep smiling her kitty smile and Netherlands' head was lost in a cloud of grey smoke from his pipe.

Belgium slapped him "Put it out."

Netherlands pulled the pipe out of his mouth while Belgium waved the smoke away "Why?"

"Because! Do you really want their House to be filled with pot smoke? What happens if Marcus comes back? He'll get high!" Belgium scolded.

Netherlands rolled his eyes but tipped the contents of his pipe in the nearest plant pot. "Happy?"

"Yes thank you~" Belgium smiled happily at Romano "So can we come in?"

He nodded and moved out the way, Belgium danced in and looked at Spain "So we're here to talk about that debt."

Spain's face fell "Oh no…h-how long do I have left?"

Netherlands snorted "Not long."

"Shut up." Belgium said poking him "That's not what we are here for!" She turned to Spain "We are here to remove most of it. The €35,000 for my face will be taken off." She tapped her face and Spain winced, on her cheek was a deep cut that had dried up but the skin looked a little red around the cut.

"Oh Belgium…" he reached out a hand "I'm so sorry…" Slowly he touched her cheek and Netherlands grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about touching her!" Netherlands hissed.

Belgium sighed "Eberrich! I'm fine."

Netherlands cupped her face and ran his thumb along the cut "I just want him to pay for this…"

Spain nodded "I will I promise…"

Romano placed his hand on Spain's chest and stood up to his full height up to The Netherlands; he still only came up to his chest though. "No he won't! I refuse. He's got enough shit to deal with! And because I'm pregnant he has to support our new kid too!"

Netherlands placed his hand on top of Romano's head and pushed him down into a crouch "Listen squirt he has to pay for what he broke."

Belgium smacked his hand away "Stop being mean Eberrich! He doesn't have to at all!"

Spain rushed off and came back minutes later with a jar "H-here there's almost €200 in this jar! It's all I have. I-I was going to use it for Christmas but h-here."

Netherlands saw the sticker 'Christmas fund' on the jar and shook his head "I can't." he mumbled pushing the jar. "I-I mean you're in this much crap when are you ever going to have another one!"

Belgium smiled at him she knew that he had a heart despite sounding like he didn't give a shit he actually did. She gripped his arm "You are so kind."

Netherlands looked away "Nah I don't really give a shit."

Spain sniffled and looked at Romano who smiled and hugged him "Toni you need to have more faith! We will get through this. We always do. We managed to raise Marcus fine right? We can raise the new kid too!"

Belgium smiled "So cute~"

**XxX**

Belgium grabbed Romano's hand "Can we come with you when you go to get Marcus from school? I want to see how he's doing!"

Romano nodded shyly after all Belgium and Netherlands were his Godparents. Spain looked nervously at Netherlands who was squinting around the House. Netherlands sat back boredly "You can't tell a kid lives here…it's kinda sad."

Romano looked at him "Wh-what?"

"Well…when you were a kid there was toys and pictures you drew everywhere. There's nothing here!" Netherlands said.

Romano looked down "The truth is Marcus doesn't have many toys and he doesn't seem to mind."

Netherlands nodded "I see…don't you have pictures anywhere?"

Romano nodded "My kitchen is covered in drawings from Marcus and Toni."

Netherlands laughed "Spazzoid is like a big kid."

Belgium looked at him and frowned "Eberrich…be nice."

Spain blushed heavily "I-I draw lots…like tomatoes and things…"

Netherlands rolled his eyes "How did I guess."

"You'd probably draw pot leaves." Romano said snappily.

"And maybe I would." Netherlands shrugged "It's a good shape."

Belgium rolled her eyes "Come Miss Protective let's go get your son."

Romano blushed heavily "Miss Protective?"

"Yupp!" Belgium smiled "It's cute how when Netherlands says anything bad about your little husband you have a hissy fit."

Romano looked away "W-well of course I would…h-he's my husband."

Belgium smiled and stroked his hair "So cute~" she giggled then looked at the clock "Oh we better go get Marcus!"

Romano gasped imagining him sitting there sadly with his satchel trailing on the ground while he waited for his parents. He dashed out to the car dragging Spain along. "Come on!" Belgium giggled "We can take our car and follow-"

"Don't be stupid! I'm not wasting gas and money on a pointless journey to Japan we're going in theirs." Netherlands said grabbing her hand. "Come on then." He pushed her in the back of the car making her giggle.

Romano sighed and looked at Spain who started the car "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm worried! Is he okay do you think?"

"Of course he will be." Spain smiled.

Soon enough they arrived at the Academy but what Romano saw was not what he expected. Marcus was giggling and chatting to a pretty boy with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes, an out of place ahoge sprang out of his hair. On his backpack was a Canadian flag on one pocket and the French one on the other. The other person he was talking to was a sliverette with bi coloured eyes. Spain laughed it seemed his little son was forming a friendship much like his own. Gilbertra was like Prussia, Aurelian like France and Marcus like himself.

Romano got out the car and ran up to Marcus "Markey!"

Marcus looked up his eyes shining "Look Mama! I made friends!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Romano smiled hugging him "I'm so happy!"

Spain smiled "See sweetie I told you it was fine."

"I know." Romano smiled.

Belgium walked up to Marcus "Hello little one." She knelt down next to him "Did you have fun at school?"

Marcus nodded "I have learnt so many stuff today! Did you know that Mr France looked after Mr Canada? And did you know Mr England took him away!"

Belgium giggled she did but she wanted to make Marcus feel smart "No I didn't! Goodness you could be my teacher huh?"

Marcus giggled and nodded.

Romano looked at Spain and smiled he was happy his son was having fun.

**AN: Thank you again for your patience the next one will be an USUK Halloween one~ **

**I hope you liked this chapter~**

**Arigato**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Trick or Treat

**A.N **

**Ah~ So late! So late on both Thanksgiving and Halloween but oh well I was doing research okay! That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!**

**Also if America's thanksgiving isn't the way you have it I don't care. My girlfriend said each person celebrates it differently and this was hers basically.**

**I know it was the Italy Brothers (Hetaloid) who made Trick or treat (original Kagamine Len/Rin) but I can't find anything else! And yes despite it being the Italy bros singing it, this is still an USUK chapter. I tried to find an US/UK or even a North America Bros Hetaloid version…**

**By the way Sealand looks like this for Halloween static. Zerochan .963342. jpg remove the spaces (if it didn't work just Google "Oliver Vocaloid").**

**Warning: Swearing, snapped Canada (slightly)**

Chapter 23: Trick or treat (Italy Brothers Hetaloid)

America came bounding into the bedroom and pounced on England who was trying to sleep. "America! Get off me you oversized child!"

America grinned "I can't! Halloween!"

"That's in another week!" England snapped.

America nodded "Yupp! Come on let's go and get Halloween stuff!" he bounced on the bed despite being only on his knees. "Come on! Come on!"

England looked at him "Alfred you're like a bloody child."

America grinned "Come on Babe!"

England growled and shoved the covers over his head. "Bugger off."

America whined "Iggy…pleaaaase!" he pulled away the covers and gave him really huge eyes. "Please Babe?"

England glared at him "Fine you bloody wanker! Get off me and we can go and get some Halloween bollocks."

America jumped off "Yay! Kids Mommy is gonna take us shopping!"

Avery and Tobias came running in "Yay!" Tobias yelled leaping onto the bed.

"Hey hey!" England snapped "Tobias get off the bloody bed you're going to break it! I already had your sodding fat arsed Father bouncing on it!"

"I'm not fat…" America pouted.

"Well…no you're not." England looked down "W-well…you aren't fat no…"

America grinned. "Good."

Tobias shuffled up to England and sat on his lap "Mommy! Soon it will be Thanksgiving then Christmas!"

Avery puffed out his cheeks "You forgot the 5th of November! Bonfire Night!"

America nodded "Oh yeah that's pretty cool~"

England rolled his eyes "Okay then let Mummy get dressed then we can go okay."

Tobias nodded and wound his arms around England's neck "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too darling now get out the way." He smiled kissing Tobias on the forehead.

America followed England into the bathroom but he was thrown out shortly after. "Aww what was that for?"

"If you want to go to the store then we can't have Mummy and Daddy time!" he yelled through the door.

America pouted and looked at Avery "Well what shall we buy kids?"

Tobias looked happily at his Father "We have to get some pumpkins! And some really cool decorations!"

America nodded laughing "Yeah that would be really awesome."

Tobias looked at Avery who was looking in America's drawer "Daddy what's this?"

"Hm?" America looked at the tube and blushed heavily "P-put that back in."

"What is it?" Avery asked again he opened it and squirted some on his hand "It smells like strawberries!" He licked it and giggled "It tastes like it too!"

America grabbed it and shoved the cap back on "I-it's nothing you should look at!"

Tobias looked curious "What was it daddy?"

"Nothing." America smiled patting his head "It's something Mommies and daddies use."

"But what for?" Avery asked curiously.

"Hey remember what I said about kids who ask too many questions?" America said tapping Avery's nose "A demon comes and steals them away. Now shush."

Avery giggled and nodded "Okay then." He grabbed Tobias' hand in excitement.

England stepped out of the bathroom "Okay then you lot. I'm ready." He was wearing his usual sweater vest and trousers.

America rolled his eyes as they walked downstairs "Babe at least snazzy yourself up a bit!" He himself was wearing a Captain America t-shirt and low slung jeans with tatty American flag converse.

Tobias was wearing a cute little t-shirt that had Ben 10 on it and cute little jeans with tiny converse. Avery was wearing trousers and a little sweater vest like his Mother, with sensible buckle shoes like Sealand's. Sealand wore trousers this time for the cold and a cute long sleeved shirt, his blue hat had been replaced for a cute little poof ball hat. Latvia was bundled up in a long red sleeved sweater and trousers.

England pouted "I like my clothes as they are thank you!" he grabbed his soft down coat out of the closet and pulled it on. "Peter! Come grab your coat! It's cold outside!"

Sealand came out of the living room holding onto Latvia's hand "Why? Where are we going?"

"Your Father has been pestering me about bloody Halloween so we're getting some stuff." England answered helping the twins into their coats. Tobias was acting very reluctant about putting it on.

America yanked on his bomber jacket and grinned "Okay then let's go!" Tobias too had a little bomber jacket that England had spent ages creating and sewing the same patches as his Father's onto the coat.

Sealand pulled on his coat happily and blushed as Latvia wound a scarf around his neck "Y-you have to keep warm." He stuttered.

Sealand nodded giggling "Thank you Rai~"

England smiled fondly at the sight. Avery wriggled on his coat and ran to the front door "Come on Daddy!" Tobias followed and grabbed his Father's hand dragging him along.

Tobias threw open the door and squealed "Oh look! Look Avy a squirrel!"

Avery squinted "Where…?"

England looked at America who too squinted until he spotted it "Oh yeah! Look Avery by the car."

Avery squinted again still not seeing it "I can't see anything…"

England sighed "Love I think he needs glasses."

Tobias pouted and pointed "Look there!"

Avery started getting frustrated and stamped his little foot "I can't see anything!" The squirrel ran off towards their way making him squeal in shock, it then scampered off up the tree.

Tobias pouted again "You upset the squirrel!"

"I couldn't see it!" Avery argued, he looked at England "I-is there something wrong with me?"

Sealand smiled and lied "I couldn't see it either~ I guess daddy and Tobi are being silly huh?"

Avery nodded giggling.

America looked at England "Dude I think you might be right…shall we get him tested later?"

England nodded "That would be for the best."

**XxX**

England sighed as he looked around the aisle Latvia and Sealand were right next to him but the twins and America were nowhere to be seen. He sighed and looked at Latvia "Where the bloody hell have they gone?"

He shook his head "I-I'm not sure Mr England! Th-they were right behind us."

Sealand walked off a little in front "They're down here Mummy!" he called out pointing down the next aisle.

England followed him and sighed again "Alfred!"

America was juggling pumpkins much to the twins and surrounding people's amusement "Yeah Babe?"

"What are you doing?"

"Juggling~" America answered smiling a little. He threw the pumpkins and they all landed one by one in the shopping trolley (cart to Americans).

"Honestly." England said huffily.

America grinned "You worry too much." He kissed England's cheek making him blush.

"N-not in front of people." He muttered.

America cupped his face "I love you I don't give a crap what people think. Kissing the man you love in public isn't illegal here is it?"

"W-well…no…" England mumbled.

"Well there you go then." He kissed him on the lips before turning away "Okay then what else do we need?"

England was blushing and stammering behind him and hoping to hide behind Latvia who had grown remarkably since he first came. They now suspected his human age was sixteen. Sealand however was still only twelve.

Sealand looked at the pumpkins curiously "So what are we going to do with them daddy?"

"Carve them of course!" America grinned "It will be so awesome!"

Sealand looked happy "Oh cool! Mummy what shall we carve them into?"

England smiled "Well you all each get one and-"

"So do you Babe! You're not getting out of it this year!" America smirked.

England sighed "Fine. Come on then you lot."

Tobias looked at Avery who was looking squinting up at a sign. "Why are you pulling that face?"

Avery blinked "What face? I'm reading!"

"But why do you look like that?" Tobias asked "Your face was all scrunchy!"

America and England exchanged a look. "Darling you were squinting." England said kneeling down in front of Avery, he gently placed a hand on his head. "Can you not see very well?"

Avery blushed "I-I can!"

"It's quite alright if you can't sweetheart. You might have your father's curse although that comes from playing too many bloody video games at a close range." He glared at America who was gazing at a video game stand with Tobias.

"Dude! Dude! You got this game in NOW? I had it in my country for like ages!" He laughed cheerfully.

England growled "Shut up you twat! I have to wait for you to bloody translate it first and I saw you play it anyway!"

America was still laughing he looked around "Babe how much is…thirty nine ninety nine in dollars?"

"I don't bloody know why?"

"Just wondering Dude…"

England smiled back at Avery deciding to ignore America "And besides love, Peter and I wear glasses when we read so it's fine."

"Really? So I won't…look silly?" Avery mumbled.

"Not at all love." England smiled.

Avery nodded shyly "Okay then."

"Iggy. Iggy…Babe. Iggy." America poked England's back of his head. "Babe. Babe. Iggy. Arthur."

"What?!" England snapped.

"How much is it?"

"Why the bloody hell do you want to know? It's around eighty dollars I think why!" England scowled.

"Just curious." America smiled cutely at him.

"I could cheerfully slap you do you know that." England muttered. He took Avery's hand as he stood up "Okay then let's go pay for these."

"Mommy!" Tobias chirruped "Mommy! I want this!"

England saw the game clutched in Tobias' hand then laughed when he saw the age "No way darling! A) it's nearly Christmas so no extras and B) you have to be 12 to play that so no."

Tobias scowled "But I'm clever at video games Mommy!"

"No! That's not the point! Put it back!" England snapped.

Tobias scowled and threw the game onto the floor; he stormed out of the shop. England sighed "It's your fault America you spoil him."

"Me? Dude what did I do?" America protested.

Avery followed Tobias curiously "Tobi? What is wrong?"

Tobias pouted "Mommy is being mean!"

Avery shook his head "No she's not! Mommy is being Mommy!"

Tobias puffed out his cheeks "Why is she so horrible? She's always yelling!"

"Because you are never good." Avery shrugged "So be good then Mummy won't keep yelling at you."

Avery looked at him and then sighed "Fine…"

America came out and pulled them both in a hug "Hey kids."

"Daddy why is Mummy so mean to me?" Tobias asked.

"He's not. He's just worried he treats me like shit sometimes but I know he loves me. He loves you two too. He's just what your Godfather Japan would call a Tsundere." America shrugged.

"What's a tusduh?" Tobias asked.

"Hey you didn't stutter!" America grinned, Tobias had a habit of stuttering when he tried to pronounce a new word. "Well a Tsundere is a person who is cold and acts like they genuinely are pissed with their love interest but deep down they actually love them. Tsun= cold. Dere= warm~"

"Wow!" Avery gasped his eyes large.

"Well I think tsun and dere meant those if not then meh I don't care." America grinned "And anyway you." He poked Avery's tummy "You're becoming a right little Tsundere yourself huh~"

"What do you mean?" Avery asked curiously.

"You. I've seen how you act with your cousin Aurelian." America grinned.

Avery folded his arms and tossed his head "Don't be silly! He's stupid!" he said huffily.

America laughed Avery really was so much like his Mother it was uncanny.

England came outside with the rest "Hello about time we caught up with you!"

Avery looked up "Daddy says I'm a sun…sun…sundiar…"

"A sundial?" England looked at America a little puzzled.

"Err…well not a sundial no. I said a Tsundere." America laughed.

England rolled his eyes "Don't teach our sons bloody Japanese terms they barely speak English." He held Tobias' hand and scooted Avery along.

America laughed and grabbed the bags that poor Latvia was left with "Okay then let's go!"

England nodded "Well then what are the children going to wear?"

America grinned "Well Sealand's British right?"

"And American so what's your point?" England said giving him a look.

"Well I was thinking he'd look pretty cute as Oliver from Vocaloid right?" America grinned.

"Who?" England asked curiously.

"I'll show you later but he sounds like him and I bet if you get him to sing Sea would sound just like that!" America looked excited by the thought.

England sighed "Fine. And Latvia? What would you-"

"Oh he'll be going as something awesome!" America smiled "Like-"

"W-well…I wanted to stick with my own t-traditions…" He mumbled.

"And those are?" America asked.

"Well…we dress up as animals or-"

"Lame! Come on I want you to be in-"

"Alfred! Think for once! Don't try and Americanise every bloody thing! Latvia is Latvian so he will do his own thing." England snapped.

America pouted "Fine." He grabbed Avery's hand "Now you need your eyes tested kid~"

Avery nodded his cheeks flushed.

**XxX**

Avery scowled as Tobias giggled "Hehee you need glasses~"

"Shut up!" he whined.

America grinned "Tobi shut up look Daddy wears glasses. So they're super cool! Superman used to wear glasses!"

"Oh? Really?!" Tobias looked amazed "That's cool!"

England slapped Tobias around the back of his head "Go apologise."

"Sorry Avery…" he mumbled rubbing his head.

England smiled and ruffled Tobias' hair "Good boy now come on let's go home and do something with these damn pumpkins."

America happily nuzzled Avery's soft hair "Yes! Pumpkin carving!"

England smiled "And if you keep the fruit then I'll make pumpkin pies and pasties."

America grinned "Awesome. Babe you are the most awesomest wife I have ever known."

England blushed happily "That's not a real word and I'm not your wife yet."

America nodded "I know. So Babe when the hell do I make you mine for good?"

England shyly adjusted Tobias' hood, even though it didn't need it, "I don't know. Soon I hope."

America smiled "Good I really wanna see you in a dress."

England blushed more "Stupid fool." He held Tobias' hand his cheeks bright red.

America smirked at England's blush, Sealand poked his mother "Mummy then what shall me and Raivas be? Are we going to be bridesmaids?"

England smiled "Darling I don't want you in a dress too."

Sealand blinked "But I want to be! I bet I will look really cute!"

England nodded "Well no one's denying that sweetheart."

Sealand looked at Latvia "Are you gonna wear one?"

Latvia trembled and shook his head "N-no!"

Sealand giggled "But why? Oh! Mummy Kuglemugle is coming around today!"

"Who?" America blinked.

Sealand sighed "That pretty boy who looks like Mr Austria and Mr Prussia."

America looked at England with a blank look. England smiled "The young lad with long silver plaits."

"That's a boy?" America said in shock "Jeez I thought you'd finally gotten yourself a girlfriend Sea!"

Sealand pouted "Kuglemugle isn't a girl Daddy! He's a boy and he's not my girlfriend either!"

"Is he your boyfriend?" America grinned "Because if so then he is definitely a bottom. Hey Sea you get to top!"

"Top…? Like…leap frog…?" Sealand looked really confused and you could see his little head trying to figure it out.

"Alfred!" England snapped "Don't say things like that in front of the children!"

"What?!" America laughed "All I'm saying is that Sea will finally top. I mean think about it, if he went with Latty then he will bottom."

England slapped him around the head "America! Behave! We have two five year olds and two young teenagers so keep your mouth shut!"

"Latvia is now sixteen dude!" America pouted rubbing his head "The same age as me when I fuc-"

"OY!" England yelled "Don't you _dare_ end that sentence!"

Latvia held Sealand's elbow to pull him back a little as the others walked ahead he muttered to him "D-do you like Kuglemugle in that way?"

Sealand blinked "What way?" he asked innocently.

"L-like a boyfriend." Latvia mumbled looking at the floor.

"No silly." Sealand giggled "He's only a friend from my class. It's me, him, Ladonia and Wy. You have Seborga in yours right?"

Latvia nodded "Y-yeah."

Sealand giggled "He keeps flirting with Wy."

"I-I know he keeps asking me about her…and you." Latvia felt a small twang of jealousy shoot threw him.

Sealand blinked "Why me?"

"Because you're…cute I guess." Latvia mumbled.

"You think I'm cute?" Sealand blushed in happiness.

Latvia nodded blushing as well "I-I do."

Sealand giggled happily and skipped off in front. Latvia blushed and held a hand to his hot cheeks, he didn't know why but he really liked Sealand and if anyone tried to take him away from him…well he would fight. Fight to the death. He would even kill Russia if he went near him. Smiling he followed the happy pre-teen back to his parents.

**XxX**

America grinned "Hey Babe look! Look!"

England looked up from his book and smiled, America was wearing a Captain America outfit and the twins were dressed as two lambs. England stood up "Don't you two look lovely~"

Tobias grinned "I'm a zombie sheep!" he grabbed Avery's hand and tried to bite him.

Avery pulled his hand away scowling "Stop it!"

England smiled and scooped up Avery "You look so adorable~" he cuddled him and then pulled Tobias into the hug.

Tobias whined and tried to wriggle out of the hug "Mommy! I'm a big boy I don't need hugs!"

England smiled "You two will always be my babies and babies need hugs from their Mummies."

Tobias pouted looking very much like his Father when he couldn't get his own way "Mommy!"

England smiled "My adorable little lambs~"

"Zombie sheep!" Tobias said folding his arms.

"Yes yes of course." England smiled. He looked up at America "How did I know you were going as Captain America." He said rolling his eyes.

"Whaaaat?!" America grinned. He waved his hand in a vague direction "Look at Sea. Hey Sea!"

Sealand came downstairs, his hair was spiked in every direction. He had a bandage over one eye and across his knee. He wore black shorts with a gold ring around the bottom, he was in a long sleeved blue robed affair and a sailor's hat perched on his head. "Presenting the adorable Oliver~" America grinned.

Sealand twirled happily "Mummy! Do I look good?"

"You look so cute darling!" England smiled.

Latvia smiled as he followed he was dressed as a cute bear "Okay then we're r-ready."

"You should have been a bird you know…" America pouted "Oliver is always seen with a bird. Now that he's with a bear you look more like Mathew Sea."

Sealand giggled "No I don't~"

America grinned "You should sing~"

Sealand blushed and looked away "I don't wanna…"

England smiled "Leave him alone Alfred. Okay then you two get your bags and your daddy can take you-"

"Babe! What? You're not coming with us? B-but I have an amazing outfit for you!"

England scowled "Last year you had me dress up as a corpse bride! So no!"

America's eyes went super huge and swam with tears "I-it's not a girl's outfit this time! I-I wanted you to be another avenger l-like me!"

England groaned "Fine!"

America grinned "Awesome! Hold on!" he grabbed England's hand and ran upstairs with him. "I'll think you'll like it! You'll look kinda like Wesker from Resident Evil!"

"Wesker? Resident-Gah!" England got yanked upstairs by America who looked really excited.

"Trust me in this outfit you will be hot!" America grinned.

England stared at him suspiciously "And if it's a female outfit I will kill you."

"It's not! Trust me!" America smirked "You're going as Hawkeye from the Avengers!"

England rolled his eyes but he looked at the outfit and saw indeed it was a male's outfit. Thankfully. He walked into the bathroom and slipped it on. He looked in the mirror turning this way and that. He was wearing a long all in one outfit that was a deep purple in colour, the trouser legs tucked into heavy boots. He had satchels adorning his legs and a belt around his waist. He pulled on the gloves and sighed he really didn't look manly at all. Unlike America who had a muscled body and filled his in nicely he had a slender body so he looked like some weird dominatrix. He scowled heavily putting on the shades and scraping back his hair hoping to regain some manliness to his outfit. "Okay done and if you laugh I will kill you."

America shook his head "I won't laugh!"

England walked out and folded his arms "Not. ONE. Word." He spat.

America grinned "Babe…you look frickin' hot!"

England blushed and stormed past him "Idiot!" he walked downstairs "Okay then children let's go."

"Mommy you look so cool!" Tobias said happily "You look like an awesome superhero!"

England blushed "You should know. Now come on." He smiled and looked at America who grinned.

Sealand looked happy "Come on! Candy time!" he grabbed Latvia's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"W-wait Peter y-you only have one eye that can see! You're sight is hindered!"

Sure enough there was the sound of Sealand smacking straight into a lamp post "Owch!"

"I warned you…" Latvia sighed.

England smiled and took Tobias' hand who pouted "Mommy! I'm a big boy! Stop it!" he wriggled his hand free and ran off after Sealand.

England looked a little saddened and he looked down at his hand. Avery tugged on his other hand "I'll hold your hand Mummy!"

England smiled "Okay then~" he held Avery's hand happily.

America grinned "Babe can Canada come round for Thanksgiving?"

"We don't celebrate it here." England said a little confused.

"I know! I'm taking you all to my Home for Thanksgiving! It will be so cool! We can eat and eat and eat some more!" America grinned.

"I can guarantee your body won't be thanking you then. Or your toilet." England said raising an eyebrow.

"Babe!" America blushed "That's gross!"

England rolled his eyes "Fine whatever."

America grinned "Yay! I love Thanksgiving! It's a chance to pig out!"

"Like you do every day?" England smirked.

America pouted "I don't pig out every day! I'm a big country I need a lot of food!"

England shook his head "And I suppose I'm cooking the food."

America smirked "Babe I wouldn't let you loose in a kitchen."

England scowled and stormed off yanking poor Avery along. "Babe! Babe I was joking! Come back!" America ran after him.

England just stormed on ahead "Come on Avery ignore your Father! He's a pain in the arse."

"Baaabe!" America whined following him "I said sorry!" he rushed on after him and grabbed him around the waist nearly knocking him over "Babe please!"

Two young girls watched and giggled they hurriedly muttered to each other. England scowled at him "Now you have made the pairing Hawkeye x Captain America canon…"

America grinned "How do you know all about that?"

"Because unfortunately I listen to you and Japan talking bollocks!" England said huffily.

America spun England around to face him "Then let's give them a show~"

"Wh-what?! No!" England struggled against him his hair mussing up "A-Amer-"

America pressed his lips roughly to England's whose eyes widened in shock. The two girls giggled as "Captain America" pressed "Hawkeye" up the wall. England supressed a moan and weakly fought against America. America broke the kiss to mutter "I want to do so much." before shoving his tongue in England's mouth.

England kicked America off him making him slide across the floor on his arse "You idiot!" he screeched.

"Dude! What the fuck?!" America yelled standing up "My ass man!"

England grabbed Avery's hand and stormed off. America followed his face bright red with anger.

**XxX**

Sealand and Latvia happily poured their candy on the floor in the living room; they didn't sense the horrible cold mood due to their excitement, the whole family were now happily in their normal clothes. England was doing his best to ignore America who was shooting him nasty looks. Avery giggled happily as he and Tobias swapped candy that one liked and the other didn't. America stood up and stormed off upstairs unable to take England's attitude anymore. England sat back in the chair crossing one leg over the other. He angrily folded his arms. Sealand giggled "I love all these sweeties! We got so much!"

"Don't eat too many before your dinner." England muttered "Even though _I'm _not cooking it."

"Then…who's cooking it Mummy?" Sealand asked.

"Your Father!" England snapped. He stood up "Well I better go tell him." He stormed upstairs "You're cooking dinner."

America glared at him "Why the hell do I have to cook?"

"Because my cooking is so terrible!" England spat angrily.

"I was joking you ass!" America snapped. He stood up "You always do this! Learn to take a fucking joke!"

England folded his arms "You always call me names and humiliate me!"

"Well if I'm so fucking humiliating then maybe we should call off the fucking wedding!" America yelled he marched up to England and seized his hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" England gasped.

America ripped off the ring and threw it across the bedroom where it hit the wall and bounced across the carpet. "There you go! Case solved!" he shouted "And besides why the fucking hell did you have to laden me with baggage! Because now I can't fucking leave you because we have kids!"

"Wh-what?" England's eyes filled with tears but he shook his head "N-no one's stopping you! Leave then! You're nothing but an ungrateful bastard anyway!"

"Ungrateful? Me? Oh I'm sorry I forgot I'm supposed to be so grateful that I have a snappy fucking man for a boyfriend who does nothing but cares for himself and expects the whole fucking world to worship him!" America said sarcastically.

"You stupid twat! And who are you to judge?! Mr so called fucking Hero!" England pushed America back a little "You're not anything but a coward!"

America slapped England harshly across the face knocking him on his arse. England held his stinging cheek and looked up with shocked eyes "Y-you…hit me…"

America was breathing heavily "I-I'll fucking do it again if you call me a coward."

England felt blood run down the corner of his mouth "Y-you made me bleed…"

America fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, he started sobbing "I-I'm sorry Babe!"

England blinked his jaw stung painfully but he couldn't take the sound of America's crying "Love it's okay…"

"No it's not okay!" America yelled throwing his glasses across the floor "It fucking isn't! I _hit_ you!"

England nodded "And I've slapped you a few times too…"

America sobbed harder "Please don't leave me! Please!"

England smiled wryly "I can't…this is my House."

America cried harder "Y-you know what I mean!"

England crawled up to him and pulled him to his chest "I know love I know."

America buried his face in his chest "Y-you always do this! Why d-do you forgive me so easily?"

"Because I love you silly." England smiled.

America sniffled "O-oh."

England sighed and cupped America's face "Come on love dry your tears."

America wiped his eyes with his sleeve "I-Iggy…I-I love you! Let me make it up to you!"

"Oh? Like what?" England asked tilting his head.

"W-well…I-I…kinda wanna…Don't laugh okay?!" America said his cheeks flushing.

"I won't." England smiled "What do you want?"

"I-I wanna…give you my virginity…" He mumbled.

"But…you already did that." England said confused.

"No! I-I mean….my you know…" He blushed heavily.

England raised an eyebrow "I see. You want me to top. Why is it so easy for you to talk about my arse but when it's your own you turn into a lovable female."

"I'm not a female!" America blushed "I'm trying to be romantic here!" England laughed which made America pout "You promised!" he whined.

"Oh love~ You should have been a bottom years ago~ you're just too cute!" he pinched America's cheek which made him groan.

"Come on Iggy stop it!" America complained as he pushed his hand away.

England smiled "Sorry love~" he stroked America's cheek "Come on then I better top you for once hm~"

"Y-you topped me when you had to be France's best man." America blushed, England's face looked…hungry like he was something he had been lusting for.

"Yes love but even though I was more domineering you were always inside me. But now…now I get to take you again." England made a small growl which made America shiver. He had a horrible feeling he was going to regret this.

"W-wait!" America yelped as England pushed him back.

"Hm?" England blinked.

"W-wait c-can we do it on the bed? A-and…please Iggy…d-don't hurt me." He whimpered his cheeks flushing deeply.

England smiled "Love I will never hurt you~ come on then get on the bed."

America climbed onto the bed blushing "Dammit I can't believe you're actually going to do it!"

"Isn't this what you wanted love?" England smiled. He unbuttoned America's pants and slid them down slowly "My…not even hard yet…are you that worried?" he kissed America's soft bulge making him blush.

"Y-yeah I'm worried! It's gonna hurt like fuck!" America whined.

"Shush love I will be gentle." England smiled he ran his fingers lightly over his underwear "You are…clean down here right?"

"What pervert asks that kind of question?!" America yelped.

England smiled "Shush love it was just a question." He grinned and pulled off America's underwear then straddled him. America blushed as he felt England work his talented hips on him by rubbing his rear on his crotch to bring him up.

"I-Iggy!" he bit his lip as England slid up his t-shirt and sucked on his nipple. America arched his back his legs falling open "A-ah! No!"

England ignored him and continued, he raised his hips so that America couldn't enjoy the friction anymore. "I'm going to get undressed." He murmured as he wriggled out of his clothes.

America panted softly "Th-then pull my t-shirt off!"

England smiled and did so. He smirked and cupped America's face "You really are so cute~" he pressed his lips to his making him moan softly. America mumbled in the kiss which sounded like "Not cute" but England ignored it and kissed him a little harder. America opened his mouth a little shyly and the Elder took advantage of it pushing his tongue deep inside.

"Ah~" America panted as England's tongue dominated his and his fingers trailed down to tease a pink bud "Nngh…"

England separated slowly from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths "Look at you~" he purred.

America blushed harder "S-stop it!"

"See it's alright for you to tease me~" England smirked. He moved down America's body, he licked a long wet strip up America's stomach making his body convulse.

"I-Iggy…please…"

England smirked and pushed America's legs open wider as he dipped his head in between them, he licked his member before sliding down to his entrance. "No!" America yelped he shoved his hands on England's head and pushed him back "Please! Stop!"

England knocked his hands away and licked lightly "You do it to me."

"No! Please! I-it's dirty!" America teared up as he tried to push him back again "Please Iggy no!"

England looked up smirking "It's not dirty you said yourself it's clean right?"

America nodded blushing "Y-yeah but I-I didn't think you'd do this!"

"Sh~ You do it to me and I don't complain." England smiled and licked again, deciding to push the boundaries a little he probed his entrance with his tongue before finally pushing in.

"Ah!" America cried out "Please no!"

England ignored him again and moved his tongue slowly; America's whimpers eased into moans "I-it feels…kinda weird." He muttered.

England raised his head and opening his mouth he went to push his finger in when America grabbed his wrist "N-no! Please…u-use the lube."

"But you have used your spit for me before." England said puzzled.

"Y-yeah but that wasn't y-your first time! Please!" America begged.

England smiled "Very well darling. You know you really should be this cute more often."

America blushed and looked away "Bastard…"

England smiled "Oh shush~" he reached over for the lube and pulled it out "It's strawberry~" he uncapped it and squirted some on his fingers, he gently wiped it on America's lower lip.

America took in his fingers his cheeks flushing, he used his tongue to obscenely lick all the lube off. England watched him his cheeks darkening slightly America smirked "Oh so I can still make you blush like a sexy uke~"

England looked away "Idiot! This is my time to shine! Don't ruin it!" he yanked his fingers away and lubed them up again. He forced in a finger making America arch up crying out loudly.

"A-ah no! Gently!" he whimpered. He looked up into England's face and a cold shiver ran down his spine, he was giving him that hungry look again. He remembered so well when he was a kid and he saw that look on his face whenever Spain came along. "P-Please! England stop it!"

England's face fell into confusion "Hm?"

"You're scaring me!" he whimpered.

"Oh love I'm sorry." England smiled "How?"

"Th-the look! Stop looking like that!" America's eyes teared up again.

England kissed him gently "I'm sorry love I guess I get carried away huh?"

"Yes you do!" America blushed "N-now just…you know…"

"Oh yes~" England smiled and moved his finger in deeper.

"I-it feels weird." America mumbled.

"But you like it though~ look how wet you are. You're dripping pre-come all over your nice clean tummy."

America flushed deeper "D-don't say that! You make me sound like a naughty kid about Tobias' age!"

England laughed and slowly pushed in a second "But it's true, Love."

America shivered again but this time with slight pain "A-ah it hurts!"

"Sweetheart how do you think I felt when you were entering me. You're far bigger and I coped. So you will have to as well. You wanted this." England said soothingly.

"I-I know." America whined.

England smiled "Bear with it. I promise you it will feel good."

"I-it will?" America looked at him pleadingly.

"Yes it will." England slowly moved his fingers around, America bit his lip whining. England couldn't resist but to take in all of America's expressions he was truly letting go, his hands were by his head but he was clutching the pillow, drool ran down his chin and tears glazed his eyes. England wondered if he looked like that and if so he understood why America was always demanding sex, the younger looked so beautiful. And the best part was England wasn't even inside him yet. His member ached though to be.

America saw his face, England's lips were parted and his eyes were full of longing as they searched his face "I-I think I'm ready…"

England nodded "Are you sure?"

America nodded "Please…i-I want to do this."

England nodded and removed his fingers. He smiled "Darling your nipples are hard."

America covered them blushing "S-stop saying stuff like that!"

England laughed and lubed himself up "You worry too much~" he slowly pushed himself in.

America cried out his hands gripping the covers "Ahhh it's too much! Ah! I-it's too big!"

England grinned "Thank you darling and I'm not even all the way in."

"I-I don't want you to be! No no!" America thrashed a little but England still pushed himself in deeply making America cry out loudly. "It hurts!"

England wound his arms around him gently "Shh love it'll be okay. I'll let you adjust."

America sobbed a little as his virgin entrance stung "I-it hurts…"

"It'll be okay give it time and it will feel wonderful." England smiled. He sat up again and moved slowly.

America whimpered as he looked up into England's eyes "A-Arthur." He held his hands out blushing.

England smiled and laced his fingers with his "That's it." He whispered encouragingly. He knew America loved to hold hands during sex. America cried out as England moved in deeper.

"N-no! A-ah please!" America moaned as the hardness inside him inched closer to his special spot. "N-no!"

England hit his spot dead on and America cried out his hands gripping England's so tightly he bruised them. England smiled "You came so early love…and I'm not even close yet."

"I-it wasn't my fault! Y-you hit that…spot inside!" America blushed.

"Ah I see you mean this one~" England smirked as he thrusted deeply into that spot again making America cry out again and again.

America's hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his whole body was glistening with sweat and semen and England swore he had never seen a more sexier sight. He thrusted harder and harder listening to the younger's moans, he let go off his hands and lifted his legs onto his arms to thrust in deeper. "N-no I won't last again!"

England came roughly and America cried out coming again despite only being half hard. England pulled out panting, he fell back against the pillows. "O-oh God…"

America whined softly "I-I can feel you inside…it's hot."

England smiled "Thank you love. Come here cuddle up to me like when you were a child~"

"That sounds sick in so many ways." America mumbled but he cuddled up to him anyway. He rested his head on his chest and curled up happily on his body "I-I love you."

"I love you too." England smiled.

"Babe…my hips hurt." America mumbled closing his eyes.

"Yes they will do. If you think they hurt now wait until tomorrow." England laughed.

"Bastard." America frowned. "A-are we still gonna get married?"

"Yes of course love." England smiled.

America smiled his eyes still closed "Good because I want to see you in that dress."

"The way you acted just now I think it should be _you_ in the dress." England grinned.

"Haha very funny." America pouted "Meanie."

England played with his hair "Shush and go to sleep."

America fell asleep surprisingly quickly to the sound of his fiancé's heartbeat.

**XxX**

America woke up to light streaming through the curtains he whined and rolled over. "Hello love." Looking up he saw England wearing his oversized green pyjamas and his reading glasses, a book was open in his lap.

"Ugh." America grunted before face planting into his pillow "What time is it?"

"7am." England smiled "You slept all through dinner yesterday and all through the night."

America looked up scowling "My ass hurts."

England grinned "Good."

America pouted "You're so mean!"

England laughed "How so? When you fuck me so I can't walk as you put it I don't complain."

"That's a lie and you know it." America said huffily "My ass shouldn't hurt! And my hips are aching like crazy!"

England grinned and returned to his book. "Never mind love."

America whined and started doing strange rolling things from one side of his tummy to the next which greatly amused the Brit. "Love…what ARE you doing?"

America groaned "I'm trying to ease the pain."

"And is it working?" England asked raising an eyebrow.

"A little surprisingly." America answered with an innocent look.

England shook his head "Well if you think I'm going to look like a beached whale every time I have sex with you then you have another thought coming."

America stopped and looked up at him frowning "I don't look like a beached whale! Are you calling me fat?"

England laughed "I meant you're doing a bloody good impression of one doing that."

America rolled over onto his back and looked down at his tummy "Babe…what happens if I get pregnant?"

"Well then we get another baby why?" England said turning his page lazily.

America shrugged "It's just…I can still feel you in there."

England continued reading his book and froze as he heard America grunting and making odd noises, looking over his book at him he frowned "Love what the bloody hell are you doing now?"

America looked up at him cutely "Look!" he pulled his hand up to show semen that was a light pink. "Babe…your jizz has never been pink before…"

England blinked "Oh that's because it's been mixed with your blood." He stated simply.

"B-blood?! I bled?!" America gasped out.

"Yes love. It was your first time after all so naturally you were going to bleed a little but it's-"

"I bled! Oh nooo I'm never gonna heal! I'm gonna die of an infection!"

"Alfred!" England snapped "You won't die! I've never heard of anyone dying of an infected arse anyway."

"D-don't say it like that!" America protested.

England rolled his eyes "Bloody hell you're dramatic."

America blushed "D-did you bleed?"

"Seeing as how my first time was rape yes." England said raising an eyebrow "But I know what you mean. It's natural love. I can guarantee you that Canada bled too."

"Oh…" America smiled "Well that's good right?"

"Yes." England smiled "Now go clean up you stink of stale sex."

"I don't stink!" America pouted, he sniffed himself "Well…actually you might be right." He stood up and cried out "Owww!" he gripped his lower back "It hurts!"

"Oh stop being a baby." England smiled.

America limped over to the bathroom "My ass hurts! And my back! And my hips!"

"Love stop complaining and go shower." England laughed.

"I'm on the toilet getting out your crap!" America called back "Ugh it's horrible! I-it's like I have the diarrhoea!"

"Lovely." England smiled turning a page over again. Now America finally knew what he had to go through.

Eventually America had finished complaining (which he had done all throughout his shower) to actually get dressed. England smiled "Done?"

"Yeah." He pulled on his underwear and some baggy jeans, he yanked on a vest and hoodie "Okay I'm done."

England smiled "You look like my strong man again~"

America blushed a little "H-huh? What do you mean?"

"Well last night you were so cute and unmanly~" England grinned standing up. He wriggled out of his pyjamas and pulled on some clothes his usual sweater vest and trousers.

"O-oh well…yeah." He watched him and cleared his throat "Babe…I err…I'll be more gentle with you."

"Hm? Oh there's no need I like it rough." England smiled pulling one of America's loose hairs off his sweater "Come on now."

America tilted his head "Where are we going?"

"To wake up the children silly." England smiled. "Come on." He walked out of the bedroom. America followed his back and hips twinging every time he walked.

America whined and opened the door "Hey Kids it-aww~" he smiled at the cute sight in front of him. Tobias and Avery were curled up together both drooling cutely "Iggy look~"

England popped his head in and smiled "Oh how precious~ Take a picture." He whispered.

America crept into his bedroom to get the camera and took a picture of the two small brothers. "They're so cute. Hey babe?"

"Hm?"

"You know…if you were the same age as me when you founded me…would we sleep together like that?" America asked smiling fondly.

"Yes love. I think we would." England cupped America's face and kissed him.

Sealand opened his door sleepily trailing his Wingull by the wing "Mummy…" he mumbled rubbing his eye with his long sleeve of his pyjamas.

England took another picture and clasped the camera to his chest "I now have my three babies looking so cute~"

America laughed and scooped up Sealand "Hey kiddo what are you doing out here looking so frickin' cute?"

Sealand giggled sleepily "Mummy is it a school day?"

"No darling it's half term. Your daddy is taking us back to his Home land. Won't that be fun?" England smiled.

"Huh? Really? Oh cool!" Sealand smiled. His tummy let off a loud grumble and America's answered back.

"Ugh…I hear ya kid. I didn't have any dinner." He groaned.

Sealand smiled "Mummy said you were tired from trick or treating."

"Yeah 'course." America gave England a dark look who answered it with innocence. America scowled "Don't look like that!"

"Hm? Like what love?" England asked tilting his head.

Sealand giggled and wriggled in excitement "Okay then Daddy when are we gonna leave?"

"Hm? Oh we're gonna leave like sometime this week hopefully." America answered.

England smiled "Okay then I'll go get the children up." He walked into the twins' bedroom to wake them up. The first word Tobias said was "Candy." England laughed "No darling you are not eating Candy for breakfast. You'll rot your teeth."

Tobias giggled and rolled over on top of Avery who whined "Heavy…" he wrinkled up his little nose and tried to push Tobias off him.

England picked up Tobias smiling "Darling you were crushing your Brother."

Tobias giggled "He's fine."

"You fat git." Avery scowled sitting up.

England laughed and cuddled Tobias "Okay you two off you go to go brush your teeth and wash your face and hands."

Avery ran off happily to go brush his teeth.

Knight purred happily as she pushed her kittens through the cat flap, Hero was mewing happily behind her. The kittens looked like their parents; the Eldest who was called Eevee by Sealand was a cute kitten that looked exactly like Knight except it had a brown ruff like Hero's and where the fur was white on Knight it was gold on Eevee. The middle kitten looked exactly like Knight except it had markings around its eyes like glasses just like Hero. That kitten was called Shakespeare. The youngest and the most hyperactive of the three was called Justice which looked just like Hero. Hero licked Knight's bottom making her hiss at him, she swatted at him with a paw and strode in the cat flap angrily. Hero mewled in happiness and trotted in after her. He scurried past the Mother and kittens to see his Master playing on a video game looking a little bored. "Damn Germany at least make it a little more exciting…" he nearly leapt off his chair "Fuck man! Who puts a frickin' creature in like that?!"

Hero rubbed himself up him purring happily. "Oh hey there Hero. Where's your Lady friend huh?"

Knight trotted in a few seconds later with the three kittens trailing her. Eevee mewled and scratched America's leg wanting to get up. "Man you kittens are a pain you know that?" he scooped up Eevee and plopped him in his lap. Eevee rubbed himself up his stomach then fell asleep.

Tobias ran downstairs accidentally kicking Knight who hissed at him "I'm sorry Knight." He said reaching out to pet her. She hissed again and scratched him making him bleed. Tobias looked up with huge sad eyes then started to cry.

"Dammit cat! What is wrong with you? He's a kid!" America picked him up and sighed "Did that naughty cat scratch you?"

"Y-yeah!" Tobias sniffled "B-but why?"

"I dunno." America shrugged.

"I said sorry!" Tobias wailed.

"I know I know." America sighed. "Okay want Mommy to clean it up and kiss it better?"

Tobias nodded "Yeah."

"Okay then go to mommy." America smiled putting him down then yelling "Babe come here."

England walked downstairs curiously "Yes love?"

"Can you check Tobi's hand? Knight scratched him."

"Knight?" England looked at the cat who looked at him back. "Why did she do that?"

"I dunno I think Tobi banged into her or something." America shrugged.

England sighed "Did you say sorry Tobias?"

"Yes Mommy!" Tobias nodded.

"Okay then." He knelt down and petted Knight between her ears "Did you hear that? He said sorry so now you say sorry for hurting him."

Knight rubbed up Tobias an apologetic look on her face. Tobias giggled and petted her.

"Come on then let's go fix up your hand." England smiled walking into the kitchen where he kept the medical supplies. Tobias followed him Justice trotting happily after them.

America shook his head "That kitten follows him everywhere I swear…"

England sat Tobias down "Okay hold on love." He dabbed some antiseptic cream onto his hand making him whine "Shhh I know love." He gently smeared it in and placed a plaster (band aid) on top of it. "There we go." He smiled and kissed it gently "Off you go and play and leave Knight alone. She's moody right now because she's in season and Hero won't leave her alone."

Tobias tilted his head "Season…? Like Winter?"

England laughed "Yes love now go and play."

Tobias nodded "Okay!" he ran up to Knight who lifted her head from where she lay in her basket "I'm sorry Knight. Mommy told me you were in Season and that means you're in Winter right? And Hero wants to get warm so he won't leave you alone."

Knight tilted her head and purred. She licked Tobias' hand in answer then resumed to licking Shakespeare who was playing with her tail.

**XxX**

Tobias climbed up into the empty President's chair while England was taking Avery to the bathroom. "I am the President!" he yelled happily, his nose and eyes could only be seen over the large antique desk.

America saluted "What are your orders Mr President?"

"Every day should be Christmas! And Hamburgers and ice cream to be the only food to be eaten in…in this…c-country. No! The world!" Tobias demanded giggling.

"Will do Mr President!" America said, he still had a serious look on his face.

"Sorry to intrude Mr President but I need to talk to Mr America here." Said an amused voice.

America turned around to see his Boss "Hey sorry he likes to play pretend."

America's Boss smiled "We were all like that as children America it's fine."

America nodded "Come here Tobi."

"Nope! I'm the President." Tobias giggled.

America grinned "You better hurry, your mom will be here soon."

"Mummy is no fun! She always yells at me!" Tobias pouted.

"She?" The President blinked.

America explained again "They don't seem to grasp that their mom can be called 'he' too because of stories and shit showing a man and woman as mom and dad." The President opened his mouth but America answered before he got the chance to ask "Yeah they know he's a man."

England came back in complaining to Sealand "Look Peter why must you insist upon that? You can't come to World meetings because you're not a country!"

Sealand pouted "I am too! You don't own me now Mummy!"

England scowled looking angry "Listen to me! I am your Mother and that gives me the right to-"

"Shut up!" Sealand yelled "Mummy why do you do this? I am not your baby anymore I am a growing country so let me grow up! It's probably your fault why I won't age anymore!"

"That is preposterous!" England snapped.

"No! I grew up fast with Mama Finland and Papa Sweden but now you baby me and I haven't grown an inch." Sealand said folding his arms.

"Babe." America called out "Do you want another Independence War? But with Peter? Let him grow! You babied me too much too dude."

"F-fine…do what you like…" England mumbled.

"Crap." America sighed he knew he'd said the wrong thing. He thought England would smile and laugh but no…it was obviously still raw. Even now he would hide in bed on July 4th and refuse to get up.

Sealand sighed "Mummy I won't do that."

England nodded and grabbed Avery in a tight hug, he buried his face in his hair. America knew he was crying and sighed "Well anyway Boss we came back for Thanksgiving."

The President nodded "Yes I thought you had, you usually do."

"I-I like food okay!" America blushed "So we're gonna go derp in my House then imma gonna go call my bro." he grabbed Tobias' hand and walked over to England "Come on Babe."

England looked up at him "You butchered my language…" he mumbled.

America grinned and pulled Avery out of his arms then threw his fiancé over his shoulder "Later Boss!"

They were now back at the House, Sealand and Latvia were in their room and the twins were running around playing. America picked up the phone as he watched the twins shoot out of the living room. Tobias yelled "Ner-uh! You should be dead!"

Avery shook his head "No! You never touched me with the gun! It doesn't count!"

America grinned and dialled Canada's number "H-hello? This is C-Can-"

"Yeah Bro! It's me!" America interrupted. "Listen dude I gotta know are you coming over for Thanksgiving?" he looked over at England who was sitting on the couch looking miserable.

"I had Thanksgiving." Canada sighed.

"No way! When?" America blinked looking at his calendar.

"Honestly do you even care about other Holidays but your own?" Canada scowled "Mine was in October and we thank the Harvest not make a mockery of the Natives you raped and killed for land."

America laughed "Dude that was Britain's people!"

Canada rolled his eyes "Does it matter?"

"Nope also I care about Japan's Holidays! Like the Cherry Blossoms viewing, the awesome Festivals and the Spring and Winter White Day Festivals! Also Germany's October Fest is pretty cool!"

"It's pronounced Oktoberfest and okay why do all those things all include food?" Canada sighed.

"Because food is awesome! So ya coming?" America grinned.

"Yes okay." Canada nodded he watched France and Aurelian play together.

America smiled "Okay so why didn't you invite us to your Thanksgiving?"

"I don't think I have the stomach to watch you gorge yourself over again in such a short period of time." Canada answered.

America laughed "Man that's harsh!"

Canada smiled "So we will see you soon."

America nodded "Yupp! Get here soon Bro, I missed you."

"Oh like you know I exist half the time anyway." Canada muttered "Anyway see you later." He hung up and America shook his head smiling, he was always amazed at how his Brother was polite and shy towards other people but to his own Brother he was just like him.

He walked into the living room and sat next to England "Hey Babe."

England looked up sadly "Will he do that?"

"Do what?" America blinked in confusion "Wait who?"

"Peter! Will he fight for his independence if I…keep babying him?" England sighed.

"I don't think so Babe." America smiled "Anyway Mattie will be around for Thanksgiving!" he pulled England on to his lap "So cheer up Babe you get to watch Aurelian get beat up by the twins!"

England smiled slightly.

**XxX**

America played on his video games while keeping an eye on the kids, Sealand was lying on his tummy with Latvia doing their Homework and the twins were playing with Aurelian who was chattering happily in French to them much to their amusement. France and England were arguing while the Elder was cutting his hair and Canada was reading a book. "Daddy?" Sealand chirruped.

"Mm?" America mumbled as his concentration became fully on his game. "Hurry up kiddo I'm playing COD with Prussia."

"How do you spell Automobile?" Sealand asked.

"C-A-R." America answered "Yo Prush pick up that guys gun!" he called out into the headset.

Canada tutted and told Sealand the proper way to spell it. Sealand wrote it down. America swore loudly and England scolded from the kitchen "Oy! Stop swearing Alfred!"

"Sorry." America called back he sighed "Yo Prush have you got my back?"

Prussia answered back "Duh of course I have! I mean now that I'm fucking preggers what else am I supposed to do?!"

America laughed "Should we send a pregnant man to war?"

"Yes! Pregnant men and women are evil! Trust me if Germany was pregnant in the second world war you'd all be Nazis by now!" Prussia scoffed. He took out a guy and cackled. "Yes!"

America shook his head amused he helped Prussia to infiltrate a base and grinned as he saw Prussia's character run past him "At least you can move in the game."

Prussia snorted "There was a time I could run that fast too…now with trouble here I can't do anything!"

America laughed "Yeah I bet. I mean when Iggy was-huh? "

Aurelian started crying and America looked around, Canada leapt to his feet "Aurelian!" He picked up Aurelian who cried super hard there was a small bloodied bite mark on his arm. "A-Aurelian?!"

"T-T-Tobias bit meeee!" he sobbed.

Canada looked at the child "Why did you do that for?!"

France and England came running in "What happened?"

Canada scowled "That spoilt little bastard bit our baby!"

England blinked "What?"

America stood up "Whoa dude wait I'm sure Tobi did it by accident."

"Accident my ass!" Canada yelled "He's a spoilt little bastard that doesn't like his brother playing with other children! He's selfish and if he was my child I would of knocked it out of him!"

"Are you threatening my kid?!" America growled storming up to his brother.

"Yeah! Maybe I fucking am! So what?!" he rammed his child in France's arms "What? You want to fight? Well come on then you stupid cowardly bastard! Your Mama isn't here now!"

"Is that a fucking dig at mine and England's relationship?" America spat out.

"Yes! It fucking is! What are you going to do about it?! I've had enough of this! England craps all over MY son and Husband because he's bent up about some stupid shitty past he needs to get over the fucking fact you GREW UP!"

England gasped he had never seen Canada lose his temper before and now that he had he could truly see that he was America's Brother. "Shut the hell up!" America snapped "Your relationship isn't much better! Still call that sick freak Papa? Or has it turned to Daddy now?"

Canada growled and pounced on America knocking him to the floor "You damn bastard I'll kill you!"

"Bring it on you fucking moose lover!"

"Fucking redneck!"

France grabbed Canada around the middle "Mon cherie stop." He pulled him up into his arms.

England helped America up to his feet and held him back. France looked at England and cleared his throat "You know it makes sense…America was raised by the British so he 'as British blood. Canada 'as French…we hate each other and so do zey…"

England nodded "I-I know…God…I've never seen him like it!"

Canada looked furious "Your son bit mine!" he snapped at England "Your precious pride and joy!"

England nodded "Tobias. Why did you bite Aurelian?"

"B-because…he was hugging Avery…" Tobias mumbled.

Canada snorted "See? Selfish."

America shot him a look "Shut the fu-"

"America! Shut up!" England snapped then he returned his most disapproving look on Tobias "Say sorry."

Tobias nodded blushing "S-sorry A-Aurelian…"

Canada went limp in France's arms "I'm fine now…let me go…"

France looked at England who nodded. So France let him go "Mon cherie…I'm surprised at you!"

Canada swallowed, his throat was a little sore from the yelling he wasn't used to it "S-sorry." He winced why should he apologise? Curse his politeness. "I-I just…I saw my baby hurt and I…flipped."

America scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah I flew off the handle too…I mean if anyone hurted my kids then I would be pissed too."

"Hurted." England muttered under his breath.

"What?" America blinked.

"Shitting on my language again I see." England rolled his eyes.

America laughed "Yeah anyway. Tobi listen." He knelt down in front of him "I understand that you are protective of Avery okay? Like I'm protective of your Mommy but you can't bite people just because they want to touch or hug him okay? I mean when France hugs your Mommy I want to punch him out the nearest window but I don't. So if you want to bite Aurelian don't okay!"

Tobias nodded "Okay I won't." he mumbled.

America smiled and kissed his hair "Good boy. Now go give your cousin a hug."

Tobias looked up at Aurelian who was still sniffling in his Mother's arms. "I'm sorry…"

Aurelian buried his face in his Mother's chest "No…"

America sighed "Okay hug him later."

Canada kissed his son's soft hair. "It's okay Petit Fleur."

**XxX**

America happily ate his food and England watched him with joy in his eyes. He loved seeing people eat his cooking. Canada smiled as he ate too he was used to French cuisine so the…bland meal threw him off a little. It wasn't bad but he did prefer his rich delicacy meal made by his husband.

France ate too but he looked like he was going to complain a lot. England was eating but not as much as everyone else and Canada was a little curious about that. France tutted and placed a burnt bit to the side of his plate making Canada giggle. Aurelian however looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the food which is why France had an offended expression on his face, Avery and Tobias were used to the cooking so they LOVED Thanksgiving meals and ate happily. America smiled and sat back after eating the hugest portion Canada had ever seen. "Ah man that was good!"

"Where the hell did you fit it all?" Canada asked shocked. There wasn't a single thing left on America's plate except for a few drops of gravy.

"What? It was good! I love Thanksgiving!" America grinned he placed his hands on his bloated belly.

"You look pregnant!" Canada giggled.

America grinned "Maybe I am~" he patted his belly "Look the baby is kicking~"

England shook his head smiling "It's amazing how you've only _just _shown."

America smiled "Well true~ Oh guess what Bro! I lost my V to Iggy a few days ago!"

Canada blinked "I thought you did that years ago when Peter was born." Sealand looked up from his spot of trying to successfully debone his chicken. Latvia helped him instead.

America nodded "Yeah I did that I mean…you know…the Uke one."

Canada tilted his head then his cheeks flushed "H-he topped you?" he whispered.

America nodded "Yeah it was pretty good."

"Even though you complained like Hell the day after." England smiled.

America blushed "No I didn't…it was just a bad day for me."

"You're a liar." England laughed.

"So when are you two going to get married?" Canada asked. France looked interested.

England blushed and looked down "S-soon we hope…"

America nodded "Yeah maybe when the kids are older."

Canada rolled his eyes "You said that a few years back Alfred! So have you finally decided _when_ that will be!"

America shrugged "I dunno."

England sighed "Probably never…"

"That's not true!" America said looking sad "I do want to marry you! Then maybe Frenchy will leave you alone!"

"And why would I go after Monsieur pain in the derrière when I 'ave Canada?" France said raising an eyebrow.

America shrugged "I dunno because he's sexy?"

England's cheeks flushed and he played with his fork. Canada smiled "Oh England can I ask you something?"

England nodded "You already did but go on."

Canada blushed "W-well…how come you made yourself such a small plate? The children had a bigger meal then you! Are you…?" he gestured in tummy department.

England's cheeks lit up more and he stood up "Right so whoever has finished their meal I will go and take your plates away so that way I don't have to wash up a huge mass."

Canada raised an eyebrow noticing the hurried subject change "Hm…" he murmured softly to himself.

Kumajiro poked him "Hungry!"

"A-again? You just had a lot of Turkey!" Canada said in shock.

"No! Not me my baby!" She nudged Vancouver who looked up and his tummy growled.

Canada giggled "He ate Turkey too! Go to your Master Vancouver and beg some off him."

Vancouver padded off to Aurelian; unlike Kumajiro he never said anything. Vancouver placed his nose on Aurelian's leg and begged silently for some more meat. Canada suspected that Vancouver was like his normal animal Father unlike his not so normal, bordering on magical Mother.

Aurelian giggled and fed him some. Tobias was happily talking to Avery about stuff that made his twin bored. Canada smiled then leaned towards his Brother "Hey Alfred."

"Yupp?"

"Is…England pregnant?" he whispered.

"Huh? I don't think so why?" America blinked.

Canada nodded "Well did you see his face when I asked him? And how he changed the subject so quickly?"

America looked back at England through the open kitchen door curiously "Hm…pregnant…"

**XxX**

England sat in his chair the House was silent except for soft snores, he looked down at his stomach blushing slightly "I don't know what to do." He whispered. "Will America want another child?" he placed his hands on his very small bump and looked up at the ceiling. "Will we afford it?"

"Babe?" America called out softly. "What are you doing down here in the dark?"

"O-oh I was looking for my book! I will be right up Love!" England called back.

"Okay." America yawned and went back to bed.

England sighed "If I keep this baby a secret like I did with Peter…Alfred will hate me for it…" he shook his head deciding he would think about what to do in the morning.

**AN: Nyaa~ Super long chapter and super late too!**

**Oh well I hoped you enjoyed it~**

**Arigato~**

**Please review~**


	25. Chapter 24: Anti the Holic

**AN: asdfghjkl I watched the new Episode of Hetalia Season 5 and oh my God! **

**My Italy is so in character with the newish Italy. I mean you have to admit he is cuter and more ditzy in Season 5…but who cares I am happy! **

**My Italy is in character yay! And so is my Germany~ How sexy was Germany in the lab coat ffff and nyaaa when he was picking the flowers~ so pretty**

**Fangirling over go watch it! And read this chap o3o **

**Warning: Fluff…and stuff honestly I dunno where I'm going with this one but no smut.**

Chapter 24: AntiHolic (GerIta Hetaloid)

Germany looked up from his book to see Italy walking around the bedroom and looking at himself in the full sized mirror, he wondered why Italy was wearing heels. "Italy...vhat are you doing?"

"Hm? I'm practising."

"For a pageant? Vhat the Hell are you practising for?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow.

Italy giggled and stuck his butt out "No silly~ I'm practising to teach Elfi how to walk in heels."

"And she couldn't ask Miss Hungary?" Germany sighed.

"Nope! Miss Hungary is on a date with Romania!" Italy walked again his eyes bright "Do I look sexy?"

Germany raised the book so he could hide behind it "J-ja…"

Italy giggled and read the cover which said '_How to cope with over protective Italian Brother-in-laws.' _"Is Romano still being a dick?"

"Vhen isn't he?" Germany muttered "I don't mind it so much, I just vant to know how to avoid situations that could end badly."

"Here's one solution that works every time." Hungary smiled walking in "Keep a tomato with you at all times and make sure he hasn't got a gun."

Germany nodded "Ja I suppose so…." His face turned bright red seeing what Hungary was wearing.

She was wearing a dark red corset that made her breasts press together in an impressive cleavage; her skirts were of dark red velvet with black lace underneath. She wore knee length PVC boots. "How do I look? Do I look Gothic enough?"

Germany hid behind the book again. Italy bounced up to her almost breaking his ankles "Oh you look so pretty!"

Hungary giggled and looked down to see Anaztazia looking up at her "Ma! Are you going to see the scary man again? Gilbertra said he's a vampire."

"That's silly." Hungary smiled. "He isn't."

"Take this anyvay!" Anaztazia held out a silver cross "I vant you to wear it!"

Hungary rolled her eyes and did so "Fine but you do know what she says isn't all true."

Anaztazia shook her head "Doesn't matter! She says she saw him bite someone!"

Hungary smiled and walked downstairs "Okay then where is she?"

"Vith Daddy." Anaztazia ran forwards and leapt on Prussia who groaned.

"Dammit kid vatch the baby!" He placed a hand on his bump protectively.

Anaztazia blinked "Sorry. Is the baby doing well?" she placed her hands on his bump.

"Ja it's fine." Prussia smiled "Me und Austria are going to see vhat the baby is soon."

"Oh wow! I hope it's a boy!" Anaztazia giggled "I already have a schwester!"

Prussia nodded "Ja I know I have a daughter so I would love a son."

"Two." Austria said sitting on the arm of Prussia's chair.

"Huh?"

"You have _two_ daughters not 'a' daughter." Austria said smiling as he petted Anaztazia's hair.

Anaztazia sighed "Daddy…vhy do I have to stay with Ma? Vhy can't I stay with you both?"

Prussia ran his hand through his hair "I don't love your Mutter…"

"But you must of done once right? Mommies and daddies can't have babies unless they love each other very much right?"

Prussia swallowed and looked at Austria who cupped her face "Your Vater was in love vith your Mutter…but I am a horrible man and stole him away from her."

Prussia shook his head "Nein that's not true!"

Hungary smiled "Austria~ silly man I love you~" she kissed Austria's cheek "Not that fool."

Prussia scowled "Likewise bitch also vhat the hell are you vearing!"

Hungary scowled back "Shut up."

Anaztazia pulled on Hungary's skirt "Ma if you love Mr Austria then vhy isn't he my Vater?"

Hungary looked at her and smiled "I wish he was…"

Austria looked at her and pulled her into a hug "Elizaveta…"

Prussia looked at them and ran upstairs to his room feeling his tears overflow.

Austria looked up and sighed "I vunder vhat's wrong with him?"

Hungary smiled and dried her eyes carefully so as to not smudge her makeup. "Who knows it's Prussia." She pulled Anaztazia into a hug "Now don't go bugging your Vater."

She nodded "Okay Ma…"

Gilbertra walked in and poked her Father "Vater…vhy are you crying?"

Prussia wailed "Your Mutter loves Hungary!"

"I love you Vater!" Gilbertra said happily "I von't leave you!"

Prussia sniffed and looked at her "You're cute kid…"

Gilbertra grinned happily "I'll marry you!"

Prussia burst out laughing "You can't marry me! I'm your Vater!"

"So?! Mutter von't so I will!" Gilbertra looked determined and deadly serious which made Prussia laugh more.

Prussia pulled her into a hug "You know how to cheer up your Vater."

Gilbertra giggled happily and nuzzled him "Yay."

Austria looked at Hungary "So vhy are you dressed like zis?"

"Hm? Oh I'm going on a date with Romania."

Austria smiled "Zat's good."

Hungary nodded giggling.

**XxX**

Germany looked down at Italy who had fallen asleep next to him on the sofa his head in his lap. He stroked his hair gently, he loved him when he was asleep he looked so beautiful. He bent down to kiss him but he froze hearing Italy's soft mumble "Germany…"

"Hm?"

Italy opened his eyes they looked serious "Do you love me?"

"Ja of course." Germany smiled.

"Yay." He said softly "Can you promise me something?"

Germany blinked and nodded "Ja anything…"

"Will you always remember me?" He asked closing his eyes again.

"V-vhy, are you dying?" Germany laughed a little.

"No…" Italy giggled softly "I'm fine~ I just want you to remember me before I had my ugly scars…remember how beautiful I was." He looked saddened.

Germany stood up making Italy fall heavily on the couch "Feliciano! Listen to me!" Italy looked up with tears in his eyes. "You are not ugly! You have alvays been beautiful! And you alvays vill be!" he knelt down and unbuttoned Italy's shirt enough to show his tummy. "You have these scars but they are far from ugly." He smiled at him "You know vhy?"

"N-no…" Italy shook his head.

Germany smiled and softly kissed a long pale scar going across his stomach near his pelvic bone "Because this vun is the scar that brought our beautiful daughter into the vorld. I look at it und see your bravery and dedication to be a wonderful Mutter and you are vun." He kissed the next scar a little further up and going diagonally across his tummy under the navel "And this vun shows me how much you love me and how much you are willing to do anything for me. You had your womb out just so we could stop worrying about you getting pregnant again."

Italy looked at him and bit his lip "I-I…I think I'm going to cry…" he muttered.

Germany looked up "Vhy?"

"Y-you're so nice to me!" Italy wailed and threw his arms around Germany almost knocking him to the floor.

Germany smiled and held him "You dummkophe." He kissed his hair and gently squeezed him to his chest. Italy wailed happy tears in his chest.

"Oy Fratello!" Germany looked up from over Italy's shoulder to see a pissed off Italian standing in the doorway a scowl on his face.

"O-oh Romano…" he blushed letting go of Italy.

"Why is he crying?" Romano scowled "Did you hurt him?"

Germany shook his head "No it's nothing…"

Italy sat up and rubbed his eyes "No silly Fratello he was making me feel better."

Romano rolled his eyes "I guess so. Anyway I'm here to drop Marcus off. Me and Toni are going to get a scan."

"Oh! Can I come?!" Italy bounced up and patted Romano's bump "Please?"

Romano shrugged "Why not?"

Elfriede toddled in holding Celio, her arms around his chest like a doll "Mama! I have Celio! He wanted you." She placed the toddler down on the floor.

"Mama." Celio said softly holding out his arms to him. He gave him the stoic look of his Father.

Italy giggled and scooped him up "Can we take Celio? He's very good."

"Fine." Romano nodded grabbing Italy's hand "Kiss your damn potato bastard bye."

Italy giggled again and looked at Germany "Kiss kiss." Germany blushed and kissed his cheek. "No here." Italy tapped his own lips.

Germany sighed and kissed him on the lips "You fool."

Romano rolled his eyes "Goddammit come on!" he grabbed Italy's arm and pulled him out the House.

"Goodbye Luddy!" he called happily.

Germany smiled a little and looked down at his daughter who looked back "Where's Mama going?"

Germany pulled her onto his lap "Your Mutter is going with your uncle to get a scan."

"But uncle Gilbo is upstairs annoying Aunty Austria." Elfriede said blinking.

Germany nodded "Ja but he's with your other Uncle."

"Oh! Uncle Lovino?" Elfriede asked.

"Ja who else do you have?" Germany laughed.

Elfriede giggled "I know." She looked outside "Vati I'm bored."

"I know, vhere is your cousin?" Germany smiled "It's usually your Mutter who plays with you."

"Can you play with me Vati?" she asked.

Germany smiled and nodded "Ja okay."

Elfriede looked excited "Come on Vati! Let's go!"

Austria looked at Prussia who was rolling around on his bed laughing "Look! Look! I roll!"

Austria smiled "You're an idiot." He shook his head "Do you vant anyzing?"

Prussia looked up happily "Ja! I vant apple pie!"

"Apple…pie?" Austria rolled his eyes and nodded "Fine I vill be right back."

"Yay!" Prussia cheered. Gilbertra giggled and poked her Vater's bump. "Hey." He pouted.

Gilbertra giggled and did it again "Vater vhy doesn't the baby kick again?"

"Hm? I dunno she's lazy." Prussia grinned.

"It's a girl?" Gilbertra asked.

"Probably it seems all us Germans can do is produce women. I mean I gave Austria and Hungary a girl and Ludvig gave Feli a girl soooo…ja…"

Gilbertra looked thoughtful "Vhy didn't you give Mutter a boy?"

"It's not that easy." Prussia grinned "Trust me."

Gilbertra smiled "It can't be that hard! Spain gave R…Romana a boy."

"You mean Romano and ja I know. The bastard." Prussia scowled.

"Language and why do you vant a boy so much? Vhat's wrong with our Mädchen?" Austria stated.

Gilbertra stretched and looked up at her Mother "Mutti! Is that pie?"

"Yes but it's not yours it's your Vater's." Austria said he gave him his apple pie.

Prussia looked happy and took it "Yay! Thanks Prinzessin. I love you so much."

Austria blushed "I-I love you too…"

Gilbertra pressed her ear to Prussia's bump "It's making weird sounds Mutti. Like growly noises. Is the baby angry?"

"Nein I think zat's your Vater's stomach." Austria smiled. He then watched Prussia tear apart the pie and eat the inside. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Eating pie." He said.

"Nein you are only eating the filling…if you were going to do zat, zen I vould of just given you the apple filling in a bowl." Austria scowled.

Prussia grinned and continued eating. Gilbertra looked up in shock "The baby kicked me!"

"Ja it'll do that." Prussia mumbled through the filling.

Austria rolled his eyes "So vhat do you think our baby is?"

"Probably a girl again." He muttered.

Austria smiled "You don't know zat."

Prussia nodded "Maybe." He wiped his mouth and placed the plate down "Danke that was so good!"

"You left the pastry!" Austria scowled. "Vhat a vaste! Vould Franz Josef the-"

"Ja ja ja!" Prussia sighed waving a hand "Ja I know. It von't be a vaste. Gilly? Do you vant this?"

"Ja!" Gilbertra took the pie pastry and ate happily.

Austria face palmed "Mein Gott vhat haf I done to deserve zis?"

"You have been a bad man in your past." Prussia smirked "Not giving me your Silesia region, marrying Spain and hurting my feelings, marrying France and breaking my heart, then you married Hungary but you didn't go with me. That hurt you know. You opened your legs for everyone but me…"

"Zat is a lie! I have lost count of the amount of times you would sneak in my room and haf sex vith me while I vas married!" Austria said folding his arms.

"Hey not my fault you find me irresistible." Prussia smirked.

Austria folded his arms "You dummkophe."

"You know you're kind of a slut…" Prussia said idly playing with Gilbertra's hair.

"How?" Austria scowled forgetting their daughter was there within earshot of the conversation.

"You have been through the BTT, went with England, Switzerland, and Hungary maybe more. Probably West too right?" Prussia smirked.

Austria blushed heavily "No! I haf never been with your Bruder! He is like a son to me zat is disgusting!"

Prussia burst out laughing "Man you fall so easily for my bait! Also you didn't deny the others."

"B-because…they're true." He muttered.

Prussia smiled "Ja but you still cheated on them with me all the time. You loved me right?"

Austria nodded "Of course I did."

Gilbertra blinked and looked up at her Mother "Mutter…vhat's a slut?"

"H-huh?"

"Your mom." Prussia stated.

Austria blushed and slapped him around the head "Zat is not true! Don't say that in front of her!"

Gilbertra smiled "So vhat is it?"

"A slut is someone who sleeps with other people sveetheart." Austria said softly.

"Ohhh vell I sleep with Elfriede am I slut?" Gilbertra asked innocently.

"Of course not~" Prussia grinned "You're not like your mutter he can't keep his legs closed."

Gilbertra looked at Austria he was sitting with one leg bent up and one down off the bed. "I see vhat you mean."

Austria's cheeks flushed bright pink "D-don't you start!" he closed his legs though which made Prussia laugh.

"Kesesese even our baby says you can't keep your legs closed!" he cackled.

Austria stood up huffily "I-I'm going to clean!"

"Aww Prinzessin no! Come back!" Prussia called out getting up.

**XxX**

Germany looked up hearing the front door open "Italia? Is that you?"

"Si!" Italy ran in giggling "It was such a fun time! Fratello's baby was moving!"

Germany smiled "Oh that's nice."

Marcus came running out of nowhere his hair a little dust covered. "Mama!"

Romano smiled and scooped him up with difficulty "Hey there Markey." He nuzzled his son happily "What happened to your hair?"

"Huh? Oh me and Gilbertra were playing!" Marcus said happily.

Germany looked around "Vhere's Celio?"

"Celi…Oh no!" Italy's eyes widened "Oh nooo! I must have left him somewhere!"

Germany looked at him in shock "Vhat?!"

"I-I don't know where I put him!"

"You _lost _our child." Germany said his face darkening.

"I-I think so." Italy trembled.

"You idiot! Honestly Italia you can be so…so THICK! Why are you so stupid?!" Germany yelled. Italy started crying which made Romano angry.

"Hey don't yell at my Fratello you damn potato eater."

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" Germany snapped "You're just as bad as him in fact you're worse! You're probably the most stupidest, the most selfish person I have ever met!" he yelled. "You hate your Bruder falling in love why? Because that means someone else is getting attention other then you! You hate me because Italy kept talking about me instead of admiring you well I'll tell you something there is _nothing _admirable about you! In fact I admire Spain for having to put up with you! That man deserves a fucking medal or a knighthood for putting up with such an arrogant, selfish, self-centred fucker like you."

Romano stood there in shock before he finally started crying. Italy wailed harder "L-Luddy please!"

"Gott verdammit! I thought I would hate Italians after having to put up with you lot through two wars! But you know vhat?! I fucking love Italy! And if you can't cope with me loving your Bruder then get the fuck out of mein house!" Germany growled.

Romano wailed "Sh-shut up! Y-y-you damn b-bastard!"

Austria walked downstairs "Vhat's going on?"

"And you!" Germany yelled rounding on him "You're just a free-loading fucking noble vhen there is NOTHING noble about you! You spread your legs for anyone. You cheated on your two husbands and wife with my Bruder time and time again but when he begged you to be with him in between you always said nein. You just loved the idea of having people flock around you because it makes you feel beautiful. You may be beautiful on the outside but you are disgusting in. You have the worst personality ever and your voice is like nails on a chalk board! Not only have you NEVER left my house even though you are no longer annexed, you have moved in your gott damn children too!"

Austria looked shocked "How dare you?"

"How dare I?" He growled.

Prussia walked downstairs blinking "What's happening?"

"Ugh! And you! You should be dead by now but you're too arrogant to leave the fucking face off the Earth and you're so damn annoying I would kill you myself if you weren't my Bruder!" Germany snapped.

Prussia started crying "You want t-to kill meee? B-but I'm your Bruder!"

"SHUT UP!" Germany roared. It made the three cry more though…so he stormed out the house.

He muttered to himself and walked on and on. Once he got to a children's playground he had calmed down and guilt had filled him. He loved his Bruder of course he wouldn't kill him…and to be honest Austria was there for him when he was upset. And he hurt his little Italy…even when he had promised himself on the day of their wedding he would never do that again. Well…he didn't feel a lot of guilt for Romano…after all he had been taking shit from him for years. He felt a little satisfied about that.

"Vati…" Germany blinked and looked up; he saw a small figure on the swing set. He looked up with his large golden eyes which sent more waves of guilt through Germany.

"Celio…?"

"Vater…" Celio leapt down and ran up to him. Germany picked him up he could see the boy's eyes were red like he had been crying.

Germany smiled "How did you get here?"

"I kept walking and I remembered this place…but I couldn't remember how to get home from here…" he mumbled.

Germany nodded "Ja…so vant to go Home?"

Celio shook his head "Nein…I vant to play. You play with Elfriede a lot…"

"Ja I do…" Germany smiled "Okay then we can play for a while." He pulled Celio into a hug he remembered feeling him kicking and moving around in his stomach and blushed softly. He loved carrying Celio for Italy. He walked Celio over to the swing set "Okay then let's play."

Germany set him down and smiled "Go on then."

Celio smiled and gripped the bars "Vati…"

Germany pushed him lightly. Celio looked happy he never made much of a sound but his smile said it all.

"Germany! Germany don't leave me!"

Germany looked to see Italy running and holding his side up the hill, he rolled his eyes Italy was never one for running. "Italia vhat are you doing here?"

"Germany." Italy panted. He leaned over to rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath "I-I…l-love you. Please don't leave me!"

Germany sighed "I'm not leaving you I wish you would just think sometimes. I found Celio."

Italy looked up "Celio!" he rushed up to the boy and hugged him tightly "Mama is sorry he's such a failure."

"You're not…" he muttered awkwardly patting his Mother's shoulder.

Italy nuzzled him still crying. Germany sighed and placed a hand on Italy's head "Feli…"

Italy looked up at him "Luddy I'm sorry."

Germany shook his head "It's okay I still love you." He pulled him into a kiss. "Let's play with our son."

Italy giggled and wiped his eyes "Ve~ Okay!"

Celio smiled and walked off happily to the swing set again. Germany smiled and scooped him up to put him in the swing. Italy giggled and sat on the other swing, he kicked his feet happily. Germany smiled and pushed Celio gently "Push me too Luddy!" Italy called out. Germany nodded and did so.

Celio giggled as he went a little bit higher, Italy went the highest though. He looked like he was totally happy as Germany pushed him more. Celio looked up and watched his Mother; Celio smiled watching how high he could go. He knew it wasn't safe. "Luddy! I'm gonna jump! Catch me!"

Germany's eyes widened "Vhat?! Vait!" He rushed to the front and held out his arms as Italy leapt off the swing while it was high in the air. He grunted softly as he caught the small Italian. Italy giggled and looked up at him. Germany blushed and plopped him on the floor and walked over to his son to play with him some more. Italy stayed where he was and watched them play, he smiled happily.

"Celio! Jump Mama will catch you!"

Germany looked at him uncertainly "Nein he should vait until it stops."

"No! I promise." Italy said "Please you never have faith in me…I won't let our baby get hurt."

"And yet you left him behind where he could have gotten kidnapped or worse." Germany stated.

Italy looked sad "I wasn't focusing then I can do this I promise."

"Nein…if a dog or a cat comes out of a bush then you will be distracted and then Celio will be badly hurt. He's fine." Germany said.

Italy looked down sadly "You never have faith in me…"

Germany sighed "It's not that I don't have faith in you…it's just I know vhat you're like."

Italy shook his head "I know…I-I can't help it."

Germany looked down at Celio who was looking at him mother with a sad look "Mutti…"

"S-si?" Italy looked up.

"Promise to catch me?" Celio asked.

Italy nodded "Si I promise!"

Celio looked at his Father "Push me higher Vati."

Germany sighed and looked into those golden eyes again despite looking exactly like his Mother he was the complete miniature version of Germany in his thoughts and actions and right now his eyes were full of determination and will power that Italy had never had in his eyes unless he was cooking a new pasta dish. Germany sighed and nodded "Vell okay." He pushed his son a little higher and as soon as he was at an acceptable height for Germany to remain calm, he leapt off the swing.

Italy held out his arms happily, there was a brief moment when Germany hadn't thought he had caught him but he did. Italy cradled his son in his arms happily "Ve~ I have you."

Germany let out his breath "I thought you had dropped him then…"

Italy giggled "No silly I told you, you need more faith in me. I would never let my baby get harmed."

Germany nodded "Ja I know."

Italy gave Celio a little nuzzle before looking up at the sky "It looks like it's going to rain…"

"Ja…we should go home then I can apologize to mein Bruder and Austria." Germany sighed "Come on."

Soon enough they all arrived at Home. Austria was sitting on the couch a moody look on his face. He had his arms folded and one leg crossed over the other. Germany saw him and blushed a little "Austria…I have something to say to you."

"You said enough." Austria said huffily.

"Ja…I'm here to apologize for vhat I said." Germany said looking down "I never meant all the things I said…"

Austria smiled "Apology accepted but you should apologize to your Bruder too."

"I will where is he?" Germany looked around.

"In his room." Austria said sighing.

Germany walked upstairs to see his Brother curled up on his bed. "Bruder…I'm sorry." He said walking in "I…love you. You know that."

Prussia looked up excited "Ja? You do?"

"Ja of course! You raised me dummkophe." Germany smiled.

"Oh West! I knew you didn't vant to kill me!" Prussia struggled off the bed and hugged Germany roughly "I love you my baby brother!"

Germany blushed "Ja ja…" he muttered patting Prussia's back awkwardly.

**XxX**

A few days later Austria and Italy were going out to go buy some baby things for Prussia's new baby. Italy smiled cutely at his daughter "Be a good girl and look after your Daddy." He petted her hair.

Elfriede giggled she was holding her Brother's hand "Si I will be a good girl!"

"I know~" Italy giggled he nuzzled her and happily walked out the door. Austria was in the middle of telling his daughter a list of rules when Hungary and Italy dragged him out the house.

Elfriede looked up at her Father, Germany smiled and looked down at her "So vhat shall we do?"

Elfriede giggled "Makeover!"

Gilbertra latched onto Germany's legs from behind "Ja let's make over you and Vati!"

Germany smiled a little nervously "Sure…vhy not?"

Prussia waddled up to them "So vhat's going on?"

Germany rubbed the back of his head "Err…it seems we're having a makeover…"

"Kesesese! Cool!" Prussia cackled.

Gilbertra cheered happily and dragged him away "Come on Vati you will look so pretty!"

"I bet." Prussia grinned happily he waddled off with his daughter. Germany shook his head his Brother was so big already he was only six months gone.

Elfriede held out her free hand, the other still clutching little Celio's. "Come on Vater."

Germany took her hand "Okay then…"

Elfriede giggled and dragged him over to where her cousin and uncle had gone off too.

Germany walked in the room to where Prussia was sitting on a large soft cushion that had the colours of the Prussian flag on, he had his hand in Gilbertra's little one. She was painting his nails giggling "I'm gonna do them pink Vati!"

"Awesome only I can pull off pink Kesese." Prussia laughed happily.

Germany rolled his eyes "Vater?" Elfriede poked her Father's hand "Sit down I want to make you over too."

He nodded a little uncertainly but took his seat next to his Bruder. Prussia grinned "We're gonna look so pretty."

Germany shook his head "You dummkophe."

Prussia cackled softly as Gilbertra painted his nails hot pink.

Germany blushed a little as Elfriede took out a nice pale pink colour "Vater can I paint your nails?"

"Err…I guess so…" he muttered.

"Yay!" Elfriede giggled happily she painted his nails.

Celio sat down on his Father's lap and watched.

Italy and Hungary walked down the road happily chattering about babies and dates and things. Anaztazia was playing with her DS completely ignoring them all. Austria was reading the receipt and trying to work out how he could have made it cheaper. "The baby will be so spoilt." Hungary giggled.

"Not so spoilt…" Austria muttered "It's too much money."

Hungary laughed "You always have been cheap."

Italy giggled and looked over at Austria who blushed "Oh shut up you two."

Italy smiled "It's okay~ have you and Big Brother Prussia had sex yet?"

Austria blinked and smirked "Nein Prussia is pregnant due to immaculate conception."

"H-huh?" Italy looked confused.

Hungary laughed "Roddy there is no need to be so mean~ I think he meant have you two had sex while he is preggers."

Austria smiled and nodded "Ja of course we have. We had sex when he was a little showing but not lately."

Italy looked at him worried "I think my Brother is going to have complications with this new baby…"

Hungary blinked at him "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean the birth…like I had stuff happen I think he will too." Italy looked down "But maybe I'm being silly."

"Ja you are." Austria smiled "I think you're just worried because you both are not due together like you were before."

Italy nodded "Si maybe. So are you two going to have sex soon?"

"W-what is it with you und sex? A-and I don't think this is something ve should discuss in front of Elizaveta's daughter!" Austria blushed.

Italy giggled "I'm curious silly~"

Hungary laughed "So am I. And she's not paying attention anyway. So are you two going to have sex?"

Austria looked away "M-maybe. I mean Prussia has often asked…but…I'm scared I will be unable to control myself…"

"How so?" Hungary asked curiously.

"W-well…I like him pregnant he's…he's far more loving and cute."

Hungary giggled "So I see." She kicked the gate open which made Austria complain. "It's not your gate silly it's Germany's. And the only person who has a right to complain is his wife who I don't hear complaining." She giggled.

"Nein that's because he's playing with zat damn cat." Austria said.

Italy was playing with a fat Russian Blue that had blue eyes the colour of her Master's. The cat rolled over on the wall revealing her fat tummy. Italy giggled "She's so cute~"

Austria shook his head the cat was called Engelein she purred and playfully batted Italy's hand. Gino, Italy's cat came trotting down the wall meowing happily at the sight of his owner. Italy cooed "Hello there Kitty~" he scooped him up and nuzzled him lightly.

Hungary smiled "Come on you lot we have to put the shopping away."

Austria too had a cat called Klein Meister and Prussia's cat Fritz was around somewhere. He entered the door and heard giggling coming from the room. He looked puzzled "I wonder vhat those two are up to."

Hungary nodded "Me too."

Italy walked in holding the two cats in his arms. "Let's go see!" he bounced off down the hall.

Hungary giggled "Germany loves animals~ three dogs and a cat."

"Ja und he's taken in our cats too." Austria smiled "I think he was more happier about taking those in zen us to be honest."

Hungary giggled again and held Austria's hand to walk down the hall following Italy. Italy cooed softly at the doorway "Uwaa you look so cute Luddy!"

Austria popped his head in curiously and burst out laughing. Hungary looked too and laughed. Prussia and Germany were sitting on the floor with nail polish on their nails and bows in their hair to match their nails. Prussia had small ponytails all over his head with hot pink bows in them and his nails were a vivid colour. Germany had a cute light pink bow slide in his hair and two little pony tails at the back of his hair. Shyly he hid his face in his hands. Italy giggled and hugged him; Germany blushed more and kept his face hidden. Prussia laughed "He does look cute huh?"

Italy giggled happily. Austria laughed "Oh mein Gott vhat do you look like?"

Prussia grinned "Don't you think I look awesome?"

Hungary smirked "That's one word for it."

Austria smiled "The wrong one."

Prussia cackled softly "All I need is a dress and you will worship me Roddy~"

Austria saw Hungary's eyes light up "No." he said putting a hand on her arm.

"Aww you're no fun." She pouted.

Prussia reached up "Hey bitches help me up!"

"Bitches?" Hungary flicked him in the forehead knocking him on his back "For your rude mouth you can be a turtle."

"N-no! This isn't fair!" Prussia whined trying to sit up.

Austria laughed again and took his hands "I will help you up if you apologise."

"I-I'm sorry!" Prussia pouted he was going a little red in the face.

"That's better." Austria helped him up into a sitting position again and Hungary took his other hand and pulled him to his feet.

Germany was still hidden in embarrassment. Italy giggled and looked over at Prussia "Hehee you're so silly Big Brother Prussia."

Prussia grinned and nuzzled Austria "Kesese I know!"

Austria smiled and picked up Gilbertra who giggled softly "Doesn't Vati look awesome?"

"Ja." Austria smiled "Vhat vould you like for dinner?"

"Food!" Gilbertra chirruped.

"Cake!" Prussia cheered.

"Nein…" Austria sighed.

**XxX**

Germany looked up as he heard Italy ve'ing Berlitz was lying at his feet on the bed fast asleep, Blackie the Doberman was chewing on a bone and the old German Shepard Aster was fast asleep by the door. "Italia? Vhat are you doing?"

Italy stumbled in again decked in high heels "Practising again." He tottered over to Germany "Look! Do I look pretty?"

Germany blushed "I already said ja last time."

Italy giggled and stuck his butt out "Ve~ I like wearing heels I'm so much taller!"

Germany laughed "But I like you little."

Italy giggled cutely and lay on the bed "Why?"

"Because you…um…fit nicely in my arms." Germany mumbled.

Italy kicked his legs "Yay! That makes me happy!"

Germany smiled and stroked his hair "You're so silly Feli."

"Siii~" Italy giggled "Luddy I love you."

"I-I love you too." Germany smiled shyly.

There was a knock on their door and a small figure stood in the doorway. He was wearing an all in one feetie pyjamas with a little dog on the front. "Vati…" he mumbled "I had a nightmare." Celio looked up sadly, his cheeks tear stained. He was holding onto his stuffed dog's ear that trailed behind him pathetically "I peed the bed…"

Italy scooped him up "My poor baby!" He kissed his cheeks and nuzzled him "Mama will go change you and your Padre can go change your bed si?"

"Ja…" he muttered.

Germany smiled "It will be okay Celio." He walked off to go changed his bed. He was glad he invested in those safety pee mattresses that you had to put over the bed mattress. (AN: we have 'em in Iggyland dunno if you have them elsewhere…) He could hear Italy talking happily to Celio who seemed to be talking back but his answers were very shy and quiet.

Germany came back in "Okay your bed is done." He looked around to see Celio tucked up beside Italy who was now in just one of Germany's t-shirts and cuddled up in bed.

"Ve~ come snuggle with us Luddy~" he smiled patting the bed.

Celio looked shyly down "Can I sleep here Vati…?"

"O-oh Ja. If you're still scared of the nightmare then it's okay. I used to sleep vith mein Bruder vhen I had one." He smiled softly. "So it is fine." He climbed into bed with them and gently kissed Celio's head. "Goodnight mein Klein Prinzen."

Celio yawned happily and snuggled closer to his Father. Germany smiled and kissed his hair and snuggled down to sleep too. Italy cooed softly and shuffled up on the other side of Celio and held him too. "Buono Notte." He mumbled.

"Guten Nacht." Germany smiled.

**AN: I'm sorry if there are still mistakes. My internet is up the crapper so I couldn't preview it before I posted it like I usually do.**

**Usually when I upload a document erases words or fucks up the sentences. Even when I recheck it three times on word. So if there are any words missing and such then that is not me because I have proof read this…**

**Anyway thank you and please Review~**


	26. Chapter 25: Mein Gott

**AN: Okay this one is a PruAus chappie because it has to be done o3o also I might put PruHun in like as a remembrance thing.**

**Warning: Smut and a lot of it**

Chapter 25: Mein Gott

_Dareka ga yonderu, Ore wo yondeiru_

_Ii ze makasetoke iku ze_

_Motto! Motto!_

_Higashi e nishi e to_

_Hashiritsuzukeru ze_

_Omae ga nozomu nara_

_Nadeteyaru_

_Sou sa tatakau shika nai nara_

_Yaru shika nai sa_

_Oresama saikou! Saikyou!_

_Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!_

_Oresama! Kimatta ze!_

Prussia whined trying to reach down to touch his toes. Austria blinked seeing him "Vhat are you doing?"

"Hey! Look I can't reach my toes anymore!" Prussia smirked.

"You can't even SEE your toes let alone reach them." Austria said poking Prussia's butt to move him out the way, he wanted to put the laundry away but Prussia was 'working out' in front the wardrobe. "Move."

Prussia cackled softly and shook his head "Nein I'm busy."

Austria sighed and pushed Prussia backwards with his hip so he fell arse first on the bed "Hey! That's mean! I could have hurt myself! Especially on your damn bed…"

Austria smirked "Mein bed is beautiful thank you. It's graceful."

Indeed his bed was: it was beautiful. It had a shell shaped headboard with satin covers and a plush soft mattress that Prussia often complained about because it was too soft to sleep in, he preferred to have sex in it instead. Prussia laughed "It's not graceful~ it's a poser's bed like you."

Austria pouted and looked at him annoyed "Do you vant me to slap you?"

Prussia laughed and looked up at the ceiling "You're such a tool." He rolled over onto his bump which Austria looked startled at.

"Careful! You'll hurt the baby!"

"The baby's fine! It's in its awesome Vater's tummy. My tummy is like steel it vill protect it." Prussia grinned.

"Steel mein ass." Austria muttered.

Prussia smirked knowingly "I do steal your ass."

"Not zat!" Austria blushed hanging up the shirts. Prussia cackled softly in answer.

A small caramel blonde blur darted past the door making Prussia blink, then a light blonde blur followed after followed shortly by a silver one. "Hey Prinzessin who is Gilbertra playing with?"

"Hm? Oh she's playing with Tobias and Aurelian." Austria answered.

"Heh~ my girl playing with so many boys. How much do you wanna bet she'll be a lesbian?"

"Or pregnant at fifteen." Austria smiled.

Prussia pouted "No vay! No man is gonna touch my little girl I will castrate them!"

Austria smiled and crawled on the bed "I love it vhen you are protective~" he purred.

Prussia's face broke into a smirk "Yeah?"

"Ja." Austria smirked "It is so sexy how much you care about our daughter und not just yourself."

"B-but I do care about her." Prussia swallowed; Austria had a predatory look on his face. His recent "problem" was due to Austria having that look…

Austria smiled and nuzzled Prussia's groin "Ja I know. Do you care about me?"

"J-ja." Prussia moaned he couldn't resist, Austria was always a little slut in bed. He was beautiful but he always wanted so much more and he was just so amazing and vocal. Prussia had helped him hit octaves higher than a female could dream. Austria looked up slyly and nipped him making him gasp "D-dammit Prinzessin."

Austria smiled and unzipped him "Are you already hard?"

Prussia nodded "Getting there."

Austria licked his lips slowly his eyes still locked on Prussia's groin "I need you."

Prussia swallowed again "I don't give a crap why you're suddenly horny all I care about is that I like fucking you."

Austria smiled "So uncouth." He pulled him free and sucked lightly. Prussia groaned and threw a book at the door to make it slam closed.

Austria looked up at him as Prussia pulled off his glasses "Prinzessin…you're beautiful do you know that?"

Austria smiled slightly "Nein…I am plain vithout my glasses…"

"That's a lie." Prussia tutted, he pulled Austria on top of him and kissed him roughly. Austria moaned softly into the kiss and pushed his hands under his shirt to feel the large round tummy. He loved feeling his baby in there. Prussia broke the kiss as Austria's hand wandered up to his sensitive nipples. "Roderich…" he moaned softly.

Austria smiled "You are cute vhen pregnant."

Prussia smirked "Does someone have a fetish?"

Austria blushed a little "Nein."

Prussia smirked "Come on Prinzessin strip me."

Austria did so smiling and kissed his member lightly "You have alvays been so big." He murmured softly.

"Ja you know it." Prussia grinned "My amazing five metres of awesomeness!"

Austria smiled "Not that big~"

Prussia cackled softly and watched as Austria undressed elegantly one button at a time he always undressed like that. Slowly and elegantly, almost teasing the impatient Nation, Austria kept his eyes like always when undressing; cast downwards so his long lashes contrasted beautifully with his ivory skin. Prussia whined "Come on!"

Austria finally slipped off his shirt and wriggled out of his trousers and underwear and climbed on top of him "Patience is a virtue."

Prussia whined and pushed himself up against Austria "Please."

Austria smiled "Please? I like manners~" he rubbed himself against Prussia making him whine softly. Prussia gripped Austria's hips and tried to force him down on him. "Ah ah ah~" Austria smiled coyly "Nein…you haven't prepared me. Vhat did I say? Patience is a virtue."

"Th-then come on!" Prussia whined.

Austria smiled "I can't yet." He reached over and grabbed the lube out the drawer. "Here."

Prussia uncapped it quickly and squirted it onto his fingers then shoved a finger in the Austrian. "A-ah! N-not so rough." Austria gasped.

"Lies you like it rough." Prussia smirked.

Austria blushed a little and smiled "J-ja I do a little." Prussia smirked and pulled Austria up to his knees and took him into his mouth. Austria moaned softly and stroked Prussia's hair "Ich liebe dich." He murmured.

Prussia smiled and sucked some more, Austria moaned biting his lip "Don't make me come yet…"

Prussia let go and smiled "I vant to."

"Wh-why? I thought ve vere going to have sex?" Austria said frowning.

Prussia laughed "It's usually me begging you for sex and now it's the other vay around!"

Austria pouted slightly and folded his arms "I got undressed for nothing?"

"Nein ve are gonna screw." Prussia smirked "It's going to be so sexy."

Austria nodded and crawled off him he got on his hands and knees "I know how you can barely enter me vith the baby in the vay~"

Prussia pouted "Zat's not true!" he pushed his slicked fingers back inside again and moved them in and out at a rough pace making the Austrian cry out and cling to the bed.

"M-mein Gott…two in vun go?"

"You're a slut you can take it." Prussia grinned separating his fingers to stretch his love.

Austria moaned loudly "O-oh mein Gott!"

Prussia grinned "I hit it didn't I?" he stroked the bundle of nerves deep inside the aristocratic Nation. Austria cried out louder his hands gripping the covers. "You're so sexy." Prussia grinned wider. Austria looked over his shoulder at him pathetically. "Yeah I hear ya." He removed his fingers and lubed himself up before pushing himself in deeply and roughly. Austria screamed his pleasure he had always been one fond of small pain such as being breeched, he had no idea why it probably went back to when Prussia invaded and seized his Silesia region which he was currently doing again.

Prussia smirked "I have noticed that no matter how many times you married you always gave me Silesia."

"N-no you just keep invading it." He muttered.

"Yeah I do don't I." Prussia cackled softly.

Austria grunted as Prussia unexpectedly started thrusting into him. Prussia pouted it was hard to go all the way in. "Hey Prinzessin go down."

"H-huh?" Austria looked up at him.

"Tilt your hips up make it so your body can mold with the baby because I can't go all in."

Austria rested his upper body and the bed and opening his legs a little wider he raised his hips so that the bump rested on his lower back "Better?"

"Yeah. It's a good job you're so thin." Prussia grinned.

"Vell I vouldn't say thin! I prefer the term athletic." Austria pouted.

"Say vhat you like but you don't do fuck all." Prussia cackled softly "You have the body of a chick." He ran his hands across Austria's rounded hips. Austria did indeed have a very feminine figure. He had round hips like that of a woman, a soft toned stomach not a single bit of muscle mass in sight. He didn't have hair on his body really either.

Austria looked displeased at that. "I-I have a m-man's body." He tried to talk but the hard thrusts were making it difficult to even think. He gripped the covers again tears of pleasure beading his eyes.

Soon enough the door opened and there was a groan of annoyance "For Gott's sake…" and the door shut again.

Prussia cackled "Ve just gave mein Bruder a vunderbar sight~"

Austria blushed slightly "Sh-shut up."

"A true aristocrat never says shut up." He mocked.

Austria whined softly and reached down to stroke himself. Prussia grabbed his hand "No vait I can do that."

"D-don't strain yourself." Austria muttered.

Prussia leaned over him pressing his bump on to Austria's back and grabbed his member and stroked. Unfortunately the door opened again "Uwaa! S-sorry Big Brother Prussia!" Prussia glared over at the second intruder.

"Vhat? Vhat do you vant? I'm trying to fuck." Prussia snapped.

Italy trembled covering his eyes "L-Luddy wanted to know if you were going to take M-Marcus home today or if you wanted him to."

Prussia looked thoughtful and continued thrusting lightly in Austria who had hidden his face in embarrassment and tried to hide his moans. "I dunno ve will take him back later."

Italy nodded backing out the room he yelped as he banged into the doorway and almost fell over as he tripped up some carpet. His hand reached out for the door knob but he didn't grab it successfully though. "Italy vill you just piss off!" Prussia yelled "Mein Gott!"

Italy ran off squeaking. Prussia grabbed another book and threw it at the door slamming it shut again. Austria looked up blushing "S-so many distractions."

Prussia nodded "Ja I know." He gripped his hip and gave a vicious thrust which made Austria yelp and cover his mouth in shame. Austria pulled a hand under and placed it on Prussia's hand and tried to get him to move it.

"P-please."

Prussia nodded and stroked him in time with his thrusts. "Are you close?"

Austria nodded "J-ja. Please f-find it."

Prussia grinned and thrusted deeply inside Austria striking his sweet spot, he knew where it was after so many years of being with Austria whether behind the backs of his husbands/wife or in between marriages. Austria cried out loudly almost arching up but that was proved impossible with Prussia resting on him. "C-come." Prussia grunted "M-my back is fucking up."

Austria blushed "G-go faster."

Prussia frowned "I can't go any faster I'm in a-"

"HAND!" Austria yelled "Y-your hand!"

Prussia blinked and it dawned on him "Oh." He moved his hand faster making Austria moan and finally come. He followed soon after due to Austria's very alluring climax noise. Prussia pulled out and fell back on the bed "D-Dammit…"

Austria panted and sat up, he closed his legs and sat there prim and proper and fixed his hair. Prussia smirked "H-how can you just sit there like nothing happened after that great fuck?"

Austria opened his eyes "I have something called pride Prussia."

"Too much of it." Prussia muttered. He then let out a gasp his hands flying to his stomach.

Austria looked at him concerned "Vhat's wrong? It's not time yet! It's too early."

Prussia shook his head smiling "Nein…the baby is avake. The little sly bastard." He grinned "Come feel it quick."

Austria placed his hand on his bump and felt the baby kicking "Oh." He smiled. "Maybe he heard our voices."

"Only our voices I hope Kesesese." Prussia smirked.

Austria rolled his eyes and smiled "Maybe." He kissed Prussia's tummy "Guten Morgen little vun."

"Little mein ass! Look how big I am. It looks like I swallowed a beach ball." Prussia grinned.

Austria looked up at him "Shush it can hear everything you say."

Prussia smiled "It's true look at me."

Austria rolled his eyes "Be quiet the baby needs to grow."

Prussia smiled and placed his hands on his bump "Ja I know. Hey! Do you think the baby gets motion sickness? You know because ve were fucking so it woke up feeling sick?"

Austria smiled "Maybe." He kissed his bump again "Our baby vill be so beautiful."

"Ja. Do you think it vill be another girl? Because I'm hoping it's a boy."

"Ja zat vould be nice." Austria smiled "I vould like a boy also."

Prussia nodded "Ja ve have our little girl. She can be a pain kesesese but I love her."

Austria smiled "Ja zat's true." He pressed his head against Prussia's chest and closed his eyes.

**{Filler USUK}**

America walked through his gate he had just been to see his Brother the warmth of the American sun beat down on his skin. Smiling he opened the door where he was met with crying, and Avery launching himself at his knees "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yeah I'm here. Who's crying? Where's your mom?" He asked puzzled.

"That IS Mummy! He's bleeding! A-and crying! Help him Daddy!" Avery looked frightened. America blinked and prised his son off his legs and ran up the stairs to where he saw Sealand looking frightened in the bathroom doorway.

"M-mummy I think Daddy is here." He said.

America poked him "Sea move."

Sealand moved out the way. Latvia clung to him and pulled him in the bedroom so they could let America comfort England. "Babe what's wrong?" he saw England sitting on the floor dried blood staining his legs. He looked up with red rimmed eyes.

"A-A-Alfred! I-I-I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. Tobias was still at Prussia's so he was out of the way.

"Tell me what's happened? Have you fallen and cut yourself?" he asked kneeling down in front of him. He was trying not to let the fear in his voice show but the sight of the blood on his lover's legs horrified him.

England latched onto him. "I-I was p-pregnant. I-I went to the doctor just to be sure before I told you." He sniffed "A-and the doctor said it might have been a girl this time."

"O-oh?" America smiled then frowned "Wait…was?"

"I-I miscarried…I'm sorry." England burst into tears all over again "I killed y-your Liberty!"

"N-no you haven't." America smiled pulling him into a hug. "It happens ya know…I mean God giveth God taketh away right?"

England looked up and smiled a little "I-I wanted to give you your baby…"

"I know…well…" America kissed his hair "maybe this is God's way of saying we have too many ya know. I mean we have three kids already and we kinda adopted Latvia too."

England nodded and cried silently into America's chest. "Hey hey…I know what you need."

England looked up "Wh-what?"

"A drink!" America grinned "Well October fest is coming up soon in Germany so we should go!"

England wiped his eyes "You pronounced that wrong."

America grinned he knew England loved to chastise him for pronouncing words wrong "Well I never claimed I knew German."

England looked at him and smiled a little "Yes…I know or English for that matter."

"I do speak English just not British." America grinned glad to finally see a smile.

England buried his face in America's chest and hit him softly. "I-idiot."

America smiled "Yeah I'm your idiot." He murmured rubbing his back. "Come on let's get you in the tub."

England nodded but he didn't really move, so America stood up and picked him up gently and placed him on the toilet so he could run the bath. England watched him sadly and looked down at the remainder of their child on his legs "A-Alfred…d-do I have to?"

"Yeah of course." America smiled "Come on in you go." He pulled off England's shirt and threw them on the floor with his trousers and underwear, he scooped him up and plopped him in the tub. "See? It's all nice and warm."

England nodded and splashed his fingers in the water idly. America grinned and picked up the sponge and washed England's leg gently "Come on Babe you have to help yourself. You'll be happier once you see the kids again I bet."

Avery came running in "M-Mummy? Are you sad still? I-I brought my unicorn!" he held out his plush "When I'm sad I hold him and I feel better. Here I want you to have him."

England looked at his son and cried all over again but this time because of the kindness and cuteness of his son. He pulled him nearly in the bath as he hugged him tightly. America smiled as an idea struck him "Hey Ave? Want a bath?"

"Not really…" Avery said almost being choked.

"Not even to make Mommy feel better?"

"W-well…o-okay." Avery mumbled. He was never fond of baths mainly due to Tobias always hogging the good bath toys and kicking him under the water in his excitement. Also Tobias had a habit of blowing bubbles so forcefully they'd cover poor Avery so he couldn't see. He preferred sharing baths with his big brother because he would play games with him and let him play with the best toys.

America undressed Avery and plopped him on England's lap "There we go. Keep Mommy happy 'kay?"

Avery nodded as England held him tightly. The unicorn had dropped in the bath sadly and it now lay on the floor limp and pathetically as it oozed water all over the tiles. America stripped and leapt in the bath with them "Okay then! Let's make mommy happy and clean him up!"

Avery giggled "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah sh-he is." America smiled as he cleaned up England's legs before Avery saw the blood.

Avery looked at his Mother who had his eyes closed and clinging to his little son. "Mummy? Are you okay?"

"Yes love." England opened his eyes and managed a small smile "Mummy just hurt himself but he will be fine soon."

Avery looked at him "B-but you were bleeding did you fall?"

"Yes that's right. I fell." England smiled and stroked Avery's hair "But he's all better now thanks to daddy and you."

Avery looked proud of himself "Oh!"

America grinned "Yupp~"

**{Back to PruAus}**

**{Sometime later…after the smex}**

Prussia yawned idly as Gilbertra pounced on Marcus who gasped in shock "Gotcha!" He placed his foot on the two children and used them as a foot rest. Gilbertra giggled "Vati!"

Marcus tried to roll over "M-Mr Prussiaaaa!" he whined.

Prussia smirked "Call me Awesome."

"Mr Awesome?" Marcus blinked.

Prussia grinned "You are just like your Vater huh? You are going to be so much fun."

"I am? Yay! Thank you Mr Awesome!" Marcus cheered.

Prussia grinned and looked at Gilbertra who giggled and looked at the boy underneath her "You're so silly Markey~"

Marcus smiled cutely his green eyes shimmering with happiness. He was happy he made friends at World Academy with Gilbertra and Aurelian he even got along well with Anaztazia too.

Austria walked in and saw the two "Prussia don't use the children as a footstall!"

"Vhy not? They like it." He smiled.

"We want to!" Marcus chirruped happily "Mr Awesome said that I was fun!"

"Mr…Awesome…?" Austria blinked "Prussia! Don't taint the poor child!"

"Vhat? He already calls his Vater a bastard how more can I taint him?" Prussia smiled.

Austria rolled his eyes and gently pulled the children out from under his feet. "Come on you two let's go eat lunch."

"Yay!" The two cheered. A small ball of blonde came racing down towards them.

"Gotcha!" he yelled leaping on Gilbertra knocking her to the floor.

"Tobias!" Austria sighed "Do I have to call your Maht?"

"Noo!" Tobias pouted "You're just like Mommy so mean to me! Why do mommies hate me?!" he sat back and started to cry.

Prussia pouted "Hey don't cry come here."

Tobias did so and snuggled into Prussia's bump. "They do!"

"Nein! They don't hate you! You're just too awesome for them to handle like me." Prussia grinned "Vhen I vas a kid so many people kept yelling at me and beating me up Kesese but of course I beat them up too! I'm super strong! And they yelled at me because I vas awesome~"

"No because you're a pain in the ass." Austria said rolling his eyes.

Tobias looked up with large eyes "So it's not me?"

"Nope." Prussia grinned ignoring Austria's last comment.

Gilbertra sat up "Mutti I taste something icky."

"Hm? Oh Mein Gott! Gilly!" Austria tilted her face up. Blood was running down her chin "Mein Gott! Open your mouth." Where a perfect white tooth used to lay now laid a gap in the front of her mouth. "…Tobias…you knocked out Gilbertra's tooth…"

"Which vun?" Prussia blinked.

"Her front vun!" Austria scowled "My poor baby!" he pulled her into a hug as she spat blood on his shirt.

"Yuck." She muttered.

Prussia blinked "Mein Gott! Is she okay?"

"Ja she seems fine." Austria cupped her face again "Does it hurt?"

"No not really but I feel weird." She muttered.

"Ja you have a tooth missing." Austria answered.

"Vhere did it go?" She asked innocently.

"A bird took it." Prussia smiled "It only happens vhen the time is right to lose your baby teeth."

Gilbertra blinked "I never saw a bird."

"It's invisible to children only grown-ups can see it." Prussia grinned.

"Oh! Cool." Gilbertra smiled.

Austria smiled "And it gives you money when you sleep."

"It does?" Gilbertra looked excited "Wow!"

"I want money." Marcus said looking up cutely "Do I get money?"

Prussia nodded "Ja sure." He handed Marcus a Euro. "There~"

Austria smiled "You need to start saving so you can get money in life."

"Okay!" Marcus smiled happily.

Prussia smiled and patted his tummy "I'll be glad when you come out kiddo I am dying for a beer."

**XxX**

Prussia popped his head over the side of the bannister to see Austria smiling and taking Hungary's coat and bag "It's raining terrible."

Hungary smiled "Yeah I know! But the kids are at school now." She looked around "Where are Italy and Germany?"

"Hm? Oh they've gone out to see Romano." Austria smiled.

Hungary smiled "Aw cute~ Romano is so sweet in his own pain in the ass way."

Austria laughed "I know."

Prussia pouted as he saw Austria stop "Oh vait." He said softly as he reached up to brush a stray lock of hair out of Hungary's eyes "There we go."

Prussia bit his lip and looked down at his tummy "A-am I nothing to him?" He waddled halfway down the stairs "R-Roddy!"

Austria looked up "You're supposed to be napping." He said.

Prussia looked down at him and sat down on the stairs "Y-you want me out the way…" his eyes filled up with tears his hormones kicking in. "You…vant to be alone with _her_!" He started crying "I knew it! You're still in love with her!"

Austria blinked "V-vhat? Nein! I'm not vhy would you think zat?"

Prussia sniffled "It's just you and her…and me…but you don't vant me here! You just vanted t-to cheat on me!"

Austria sighed and walked up the stairs and knelt down "Vhy would you think zat I vould cheat on you hm?" he cupped his face gently "I love you, you fool."

Prussia sniffled "You cheated on your wife and husbands…"

"Ja…with you." Austria said rolling his eyes "Vhy would I cheat on you when I haf the man I used to cheat with?"

Prussia smiled a little "I guess so…but you still love her don't you?"

Austria nodded "I'm not going to deny I do still have feelings for her but I love you so much more."

Prussia sniffled and clung to him "Then come upstairs and sleep with me!"

"But I'm not tired…" Austria blinked.

Prussia smiled "Then just…I dunno hold me."

Hungary giggled "That's so cute~"

Prussia blushed and looked away. Austria smiled and kissed his head "You dummkophe."

Prussia smiled a little "So…can we cuddle?"

Austria nodded and took his hands to pull him up "Come on zen."

Prussia smiled and walked upstairs happily as he led him up. Hungary giggled "He's such a baby~"

Prussia laid on his bed and patted the bed "Come on."

Austria smiled and laid back on the bed next to him. Prussia curled up and placed his head on Austria's chest, he closed his eyes and listened to his heart beat "Do you think the baby likes the sound of my heart beat?"

"I don't see vhy not." Austria said smiling "Vhy do you ask?"

"I like the sound of yours." He muttered "It's soothing. Can ve haf sex later?"

Austria blinked "Um…sure…"

"Can you erm…you know." He looked up cutely "Top the awesome me?"

Austria smiled "I think I like the pregnant you, you're cuter and more submissive." He patted Prussia's head.

Prussia smiled lazily and snuggled up to him "You're just jealous…of my awesomeness." He yawned.

Austria smiled "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Sing…" he mumbled.

"V-vhat?" Austria blushed.

"Sing to me." Prussia looked up his eyes full of soft pleading.

"I-I can't..." he murmured.

"You can. You have a beautiful voice." Prussia smiled at him.

Austria shook his head "Maybe I should play the piano inste-"

"Nein! I hear that all the time! I rarely hear you sing!" Prussia puffed out his cheeks.

Austria swallowed and blushed "F-fine…" He closed his eyes and softly sang a sweet Lullaby. Prussia closed his eyes letting Austria's beautiful voice fill his body, he felt warmed by the voice and yawning he fell asleep.

Austria sighed "He's such a brat." He kissed his hair and smiled.

Prussia smiled in his sleep, Austria soon enough fell asleep too.

Much later Prussia woke up wanting sex he saw Austria fast asleep and grinned. He ran his hand down and rubbed him between the legs. Austria frowned a little but then his face became peaceful. Prussia pulled off Austria's glasses and licked his beauty mark lightly making a small moan fall from his lips. He smirked and sat up "Roddy~" he murmured softly and straddled the musical nation. Austria opened his eyes slowly and blushed.

"G-Gilbert! Vhat are you-"

"Shush~ you promised." Prussia smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Austria moaned softly as Prussia moved his hips making his groin rub against the musician's.

"M-Mein Gott." He moaned arching his back "G-Gilbert…"

Prussia grinned "We're barely doing stuff and already you're whining so much." He reached over for the lube. Austria panted softly hooked his long slender fingers into Prussia's pants and yanked them down revealing his butt. Prussia smirked and wriggled his hips "Kesese look the baby is in the way~ I can't see your dick."

Austria smiled "You wouldn't be able to anyvay it's by your ass." He rubbed his member against Prussia's butt to prove it.

Prussia moaned softly "Yeah yeah I believe you." He smiled and opened the lube. "Come on!"

Austria sighed "So impatient we're not undressed and you haven't had foreplay yet."

"I don't need that!" Prussia pouted "I'm already hard!"

Austria rolled his eyes "Then can we at least get undressed?" he unbuttoned his shirt and then slipped it off "Okay then now you."

Prussia yanked off his shirt and threw it on the floor "Okay! Let's go!"

Austria sighed "Don't just throw them on the floor."

Prussia kicked off his pants too and smirked "Your turn!"

Austria closed his eyes and wriggled down so that his pants were down his ankles then he kicked them off. He couldn't move with the excitable adult on his lap. "You're such a pest."

"Ja but you love me." Prussia grinned.

Austria smiled "I do."

Prussia grabbed Austria's hand and coated his fingers with lube "Hurry hurry! Prepare me!"

"You're so impatient! You're like a child." Austria sighed but he moved his hand around and pushed one in.

Prussia moaned softly then wriggled around "Wait! I have an idea! Can I stick a toy in you while I ride you?"

Austria blinked "Eh?"

"You will let meright?" Prussia grinned.

Austria blinked "W-well why not…" he said looking up at the excited Nation. Prussia cheered and reached over in the drawer and took out a slim purple vibrator.

"Look your favourite colour." He grinned. He gave it a long perverse lick "You have used this so many times huh?"

Austria blushed and looked away "D-don't be such a pervert."

Prussia smiled and made it slick before pushing it deeply in Austria who gasped in shock "P-Prussia!"

"Ja?" Prussia smiled slyly before moving it in and out of the Austrian. "Tell me…does it feel as good as me or better?"

Austria panted softly "N-nein! Y-you feel so much better I-it doesn't fill me up like you."

Prussia smirked and grinded on Austria's groin slowly and teasingly "Does my pregnant form turn you on?"

Austria nodded panting "I-it turns me on so much b-because you are mine." He reached out "P-please!"

Prussia lubed up the Austrian "You need me to push you in." he murmured as he slid the aristocrat deep inside himself. "Sh-shit…"

Austria looked up at him "Please." He whispered reaching out again. Lube still coated his fingers and it dripped down onto his heaving stomach. Prussia leaned down to feel Austria's fingers wind into his hair and tug slightly at the back. He kissed him to show him he loved him so much. Prussia didn't want to lose the connection at all. He moved his hips and kissed him harder. Austria flipped him over with surprising strength so he was on top. Prussia's eyes shot open he was not expecting that at all.

His back arched as Austria thrusted in harder and faster. "A-ah! A-Austria!" Prussia moaned "Sh-shit this is good!"

Austria smiled and nodded "J-ja."

Prussia smiled and gripped Austria's hands to entwine their fingers "I'm happy."

Austria kissed him "I'm glad."

"Roderich…I vant to be your husband…" Prussia arched his back and came soon after. Austria came too not long after but he was in shock.

"Was?"

"Huh?" Prussia blinked.

"Vhat did you say?" Austria asked pulling out.

"Nothing." Prussia yawned and rolled over "Guten Nacht."

"Nein! You're not getting out of it zat easily! Vhat did you say?" Austria said a little annoyed.

Prussia shrugged and whined "Sleeeepy."

Austria pouted "You are lying! Tell me now!"

Prussia looked over "I didn't say anything."

"Tell me! It sounded like you vere…trying to…propose…" Austria blushed a little.

"Naah I wouldn't do that. It would jinx our relationship you always cheat and you don't stay married for long anyway." Prussia shrugged "I don't want to get married I'm too awesome to be tied down."

Austria laid down his back to Prussia "Fine! I don't care anyvay! Vhy the hell vould I vant to marry a pain in the ass like you! I don't even know vhy I am vith you now!"

"Yeah…me either." Prussia whispered.

Austria froze hearing the soft whisper "Gilbert…ich liebe dich…"

Silence.

Then "…Ich liebe dich auch…"

"G-Gilbert…I'm sorry." Austria whispered closing his eyes "I am nothing vithout you."

"Zat's not true." Prussia smiled tears rolled down his cheeks "You and Hungary make a beautiful couple…It's me who's nothing vithout you…I ruin everything…"

Austria leaned over the Prussian "Vhat?"

"I do…" Prussia smiled up at him "You are far too beautiful to be with someone like me you need someone who makes you even more beautiful. Someone who makes you shine…not dulls your edges like me."

Austria looked at him sadly "Nein…Prussia…zat's not true! I need you!" he buried his face in Prussia's chest "Vhen you were going to kill yourself my heart shattered! I thought you vere really going to die! I love you and I have for so long!"

Prussia smiled and looked up at the ceiling "Do you know vhy I was going to die…? Not because France took Canada off me…I don't care about zat…it vas because…It made me think about how many times you married and that you will never marry me. It made me so depressed…I couldn't ever have the happiness my Bruder has."

Austria looked at him tears blooming in his eyes "Gilbert…"

"Roderich…please don't leave me." Prussia looked into his eyes "I couldn't take it if you left…it vould kill me."

Austria nodded "I vill never leave you. I love you." He leant down to kiss him.

**XxX**

Hungary yawned boredly "I've given up on Romania." She muttered to Austria. "I mean he was cute an' all but Anaztazia's scared of him she keeps forcing me to wear crosses and sprays me with "Holy Water" it's actually water from the toilet."

Austria laughed and set down her cup of tea "I see. So who are you planning on dating next?"

"I dunno. I thought I would give Turkey a try."

Austria looked at her in shock "Turkey?"

"Sure. I mean I have a lot of trade with him. The man has a frickin' harem but I guess I could just try dating. I haven't even had sex with Romania yet so don't worry." She smiled seeing Austria's face "Turkey won't take me either. My body is still property of a certain Austrian~"

Austria blushed and sat down with his own cup "Elizaveta…"

Hungary giggled "I know I know~" something caught her eye and she looked down to see a chain around Austria's neck and on the chain was a silver ring with a small ruby set into the middle and two amethysts surrounding it. "Whose ring is that?" she asked curiously. She vaguely remembered it though…

Austria blushed and held the ring "P-Prussia's." he looked down shyly.

Hungary grabbed his hand almost knocking their tea cups over "Oh my God! Does this mean what I think it means?"

Austria blinked "Wh-what?"

"Are you…going to get married?!" Hungary's eyes glittered.

Austria looked away shyly. "You are!" she squealed and grabbed him into a hug yanking him across the table this time knocking their tea cups off the table spilling their contents everywhere.

Austria gasped "E-Elizaveta!"

Hungary giggled and pulled away "I'm so happy!"

A call came from the living room "Roddyee! I'm stuuuck~"

Austria smiled and walked in to see Prussia sitting on the floor. He held out his arms "Hey."

"Hey." Austria smiled as he took his hands and pulled him up "If you can't get up stop sitting down there."

The sounds of barking and happily chattering let the others know that Germany, Italy and the children had come back from their walk with the dogs. Blackie leapt up Prussia panting happily. "Hey stinky." Prussia grinned ruffling the dog's ears.

Germany walked in, his shirt and face was covered in mud "Italia and me are going to have a bath we'll be right back."

Italy trotted in giggling he was absolutely covered in mud and was dripping it all over the floor. "Ciao-Gah!" he was swept over the German's shoulder.

"I told you not to go in the living room because mud is harder to get out of carpets." Germany nagged as he walked upstairs with the giggling Italian.

Austria blinked as Gilbertra came in smiling "vhat happened?"

"Aunty fell in the stream and Uncle had to get him out." Gilbertra giggled, she hugged onto Prussia's leg "Vater! I vant something to eat."

"Ja me too." They both looked at Austria who blushed as three ruby eyes fixed onto him

"Wh-what?!"

"Food!" the bi coloured girl cheered.

"F-fine." Austria sighed "No sign of a please."

"Pleeeease?" Gilbertra smiled cutely.

"Well…okay." Austria walked off. He had to clean up the broken cups and tea as well as the mud now. If he didn't well they would stain…and Germany might kick him out…

Elfriede walked in holding Celio's hand again "Aunty Austria?"

Austria blinked "J-ja?"

"Can we help?" She smiled cutely at him.

Austria smiled wishing his daughter was as thoughtful as her "Ja~"

Elfriede smiled and grabbed a cloth, she handed one to her baby brother and started cleaning the tea off the table stretched on tippy toe. Austria swept up the bits of smashed cup and Celio cleaned up the tea from the floor. Austria smiled and looked outside dreamily he saw Anaztazia running around with Gilbertra, Hungary was heard yelling at Prussia from the living room who was yelling back, he wondered how Hungary actually got pregnant with his daughter…after all they barely got on.

He finished cleaning up and walked into the hall to clean up the mud "Gilbert? Can I talk to you for a minute." He walked in the living room and blinked. Hungary was sitting on Prussia in a straddle and hitting him with a cushion, he on the hand was thrashing about under her. "Err…"

Hungary looked over and smiled cutely "Oh Roderich~ sorry." She clambered off him and blushed shyly.

Prussia pouted "Did you see that Prinzessin she just brutally assaulted your fiancé!"

"With a cushion?" Austria raised an eyebrow and sat between the two "I have something I would actually like to talk to you two about."

Prussia blinked "Huh?"

Hungary looked puzzled "About what?"

Austria sighed "How did Anaztazia come to be?"

Prussia blinked "You mean…how did Bitch face get pregnant?"

"_Hungary!_ And yes." Austria said.

Hungary smiled a little "Well…I guess there's no harm in telling you." She stood up and closed the door.

"Please tell me…he didn't rape you Elizaveta…" Austria looked at her pain in his eyes.

She giggled "Oh no! There was no rape."

Prussia nodded "Yeah I never raped her. I wouldn't vant to she's flat chested."

"Yes and I suppose Roderich has a large pair." Hungary said raising an eyebrow.

"Bigger than yours." Prussia smirked.

"Do you mind?!" Austria folded his arms over his chest a little self-consciously "Now tell me."

Hungary sighed and nodded "Very well. I'll tell it because Prussia will tell you a bull shit story that makes him look "awesome." But I will tell the truth."

Austria nodded and nudged Prussia who was about to say something. "Very well."

_Hungary giggled as she and Italy talked about baby clothes for the little one inside him. It was Italy's first child and he was nervous of course but mainly excited. She looked over at Prussia who was chatting to his Brother she was a little tense around him as always and the reason for that soon walked in "Hello Elizaveta." _

_Hungary smiled up at Austria "Hello Roddy."_

_Austria smiled and sat next to her "So how are you feeling today?"_

"_I feel fine." She smiled. "You look happy."_

_Italy giggled "Si si~ did Mr Austria get some sex from a pretty lady?"_

_Prussia looked straight over at Austria who met his eyes and hurriedly went red and looked away adjusting his glasses "Honestly vhy does it alvays comes down to sex vith you Italia. Sex isn't happiness."_

_Hungary blinked and saw the longing in Prussia's eyes "You got laid by him again huh?"_

_Austria looked at her in shock "I-I don't know vhat you are talking about!"_

_Hungary giggled "Come on I won't tell~"_

"…_everyone heard it anyvay…" Austria muttered._

_Hungary smiled "True~"_

_Prussia cackled "Ja! I laid your pretty boy last night and this morning vhen we woke up! He was gagging for it I guess you never could look after him well Kesesese."_

_Hungary glared at him "You moron!" she stood up pouting "I could make him come with just a flick of a skirt and a panty shot!"_

_Prussia smirked "I can make him come just by rubbing his ass."_

_Austria scowled "And you can both make me leave by embarrassing me!" he snapped storming out the room._

_Hungary rolled her eyes "This is all your fault."_

_Prussia snorted "Like hell. It's yours." He walked outside pouting._

_Hungary blinked "Hey! I haven't finished with you!" she yelled walking after him._

_Prussia cackled "Catch me first bitch!" he ran off and she snorted and ran after._

"_I've always been faster than you!" she yelled._

"_Only because you're flat chested!" he yelled back._

_She growled and ran after him faster; she leapt onto him knocking them both down a bank. They rolled down still fighting where they eventually fell back onto the bottom of a secluded bit of grass. Hungary sat up "I better not have laid in poop."_

_Prussia laughed "Well it von't make you smell any worse."_

_She slapped him "You're such a pig-headed bastard."_

"_Vhat do you expect?!" he sighed and laid back down on his back "Vhat happened to us? We used to be such good friends…"_

_Hungary nodded "Yeah I know…" she looked down at him "Hey…Prussia what do you think made us hate each other?"_

_Prussia laughed "Man I don't hate you. I just need someone to hit now that I can't hit Austria."_

_Hungary rolled her eyes "Why did you used to beat the hell out of him?"_

_Prussia blushed a little "You ever heard of the saying a kid bullies a girl he likes? It's kind of like that. I loved him but I didn't know how to tell him. Man I didn't even knew I loved him! France was the one who pointed it out to me! I thought I fancied…well…err you." He raised his hand in front of his face and studied it._

_Hungary blinked "Oh? Well…I erm…I actually kinda liked you. You were nice to me…we were friends you helped me and not bully me and when you found out I was a girl you didn't take advantage of me even when I was barely wearing clothes. You gave me your robes and stormed off like an ape."_

"_Yeah thanks." Prussia pouted._

_Hungary smiled "But I fell in love with Roddy from the first time I met him…he was just so beautiful. So elegant. His eyes used to be so full of warmth." She placed her hand over her heart._

"_You still love him huh?" Prussia asked softly._

"_I-is it that obvious?" She asked blushing slightly._

_Prussia nodded "Pretty much. I stole him off you…but you know I think he still loves you Hungary. If you asked him to be yours again he would agree. But me though…naah I can't see me and him happening any time soon. I fuck him yes." He sat up and smiled warmly at Hungary "But I don't compare to you. Despite what I say you're a good looking chick."_

_Hungary smiled shyly "You think so? But you call me-"_

"_Yeah I say a lot of crap because I vant to hurt you I guess." Prussia shrugged "I guess because I alvays am hurt where Austria is concerned…"_

"_How?" Hungary asked softly._

_Prussia looked at her his eyes too shiny "Vell…think about it all of my friends married the man I love. Two of them knew about my feelings for him."_

_Hungary nodded "Of course. First Spain…but he fell in love with him didn't he?"_

_Prussia nodded "You all did. Toni, Francis and then you."_

_Hungary smiled and hugged him "I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault…vell it kinda is but I guess it's mine too I never told you."_

"_I know." Hungary cupped his face "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Prussia swallowed as their faces slowly inched closer "I alvays wondered…what being with a woman would feel like…"_

_Hungary smiled softly her lips brushing his "Let's find out shall we…" she kissed him gently._

_Prussia shyly placed his hands on her waist, he rubbed her sides her lips were soft kinda like Austria's but a little plumper. He ran his hands over her curved hips and up towards her average sized soft breasts. Hungary broke the kiss slowly "Do you want to feel them?" her cheeks were a little flushed. Prussia gulped and nodded. She smiled and unbuttoned her dress and lowered it to reveal her chest. Prussia blushed heavily; her breasts were pushed into a wonderful cleavage encased snugly in a pale pink bra laced with white. He looked up at her a hand outstretched. She nodded._

_Prussia clasped her breast slowly making her gasp "I-it's soft…" he muttered. Hungary moaned softly as he moved his hand massaging her breast. _

_Hungary gripped his other hand "P-please."_

_He nodded and did it to the other one. "W-wow…" he murmured. He moved his head down to suck her nipple through her bra. Hungary cried out and held his head in place._

"_P-Prussia…" She whimpered._

_Prussia looked up at her a little before closing his eyes and sucking again. He pulled her bra down revealing her breast; he grabbed it and kneaded it slowly. Hungary cried out and placed her hand down between Prussia's legs to rub him "Y-you're getting hard…"_

_Prussia pulled off her breast with a small pop "Of course I am!"_

_Hungary smiled "I bet you want to feel a woman down here too huh?" she pulled her skirts up "It's okay."_

_Prussia swallowed thickly and poked her. Hungary laughed wryly "Really…you are so weird when it comes to women…"_

"_Sh-shut up! I haven't been around them much!" he yelled defensively._

_Hungary giggled "You're such an idiot. Just I dunno rub me."_

_Prussia blushed and rubbed her slowly she closed her eyes and sighed in happiness as she felt some of her tensions fade. She had become more bitchy towards Prussia lately due to being so very sexually frustrated. She went from a relationship where she made love religiously every day to having no sex at all so naturally over the years she had become starved. He pulled her underwear out of the way "Shall I just…?"_

"_Just do what you would with Austria silly." Hungary smiled._

_Prussia nodded and yanked her hips up making her fall back with a shriek "OW! I didn't mean beat me up-oh!" She let off a soft moan as Prussia's tongue entered her. "Th-this feels good." She whined._

_Prussia smirked a little and continued. "S-so you do this to Austria?" she asked curiously._

_Prussia sat up "Ja now shut up." He muttered moving down to lick her again._

_Hungary bit her lip "I-it's good…" she clung to the grass._

_Prussia let her legs drop as he freed himself "Okay ready?"_

_Hungary nodded "Y-yes."_

"_Good." He lined himself up and pushed in slowly._

_Hungary smiled slightly "You're surprisingly gentle for a pain in the ass."_

"_Yeah thanks." Prussia said rolling his eyes. He pushed all the way in making her gasp. "There. You know you're not as tight as a man Kesesese."_

"_You would know about that wouldn't you." Hungary said through gritted teeth as he started moving. "You have been with so many I see."_

"_N-no! Just England, Austria, Toni and Francis that's all and me, Toni and Francis were mainly drunk." He laughed._

_Hungary smiled "Wow four? I thought maybe you were the sex fiend throughout those thugs you hung around with?" She giggled softly as an image of Prussia lying back in an orgy filled her mind naturally he was the victim. _

"_S-stop whatever you're thinking!" Prussia yelped poking her. "I never went with those guys!" He gave a particularly hard thrust making her squeak in alarm "So there! I was a virgin then I seized Austria's vital regions."_

_Hungary smiled "That's cute~"_

"_Sh-shut up." He muttered as he began thrusting again but not so rough. _

_Hungary sighed happily and grabbed his hands to place them on her breasts "Don't forget my boobs need love too."_

_Prussia nodded and squeezed and massaged them again as he moved his hips against hers. Hungary moaned softly and rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. She gave a loud moan as his fingers squeezed her nipples. Her stomach was tightening she could feel it. She cried out and came, Prussia gritted his teeth and came too heavily inside her. He pulled out and collapsed next to her. "Th-that was good…"_

_Hungary nodded "Yeah…I have wanted that for so long." She sighed happily._

_Prussia smirked "Who doesn't vant my five meters."_

"…_I meant anyone's." Hungary laughed "Five meters my ass!"_

"_Your ass is five meters." Prussia laughed. Hungary laughed with him._

Austria blinked and removed his steamed up glasses, his cheeks were bright red "I-I didn't mean go into THAT much detail! B-but danke for telling me." He cleaned them on his shirt.

Prussia nodded "See? I guess we kinda do like each other. I mean she was my first proper friend."

"Likewise." Hungary smiled "He's still a pain in the ass though."

"And you're still a bitch." Prussia smirked.

Austria sighed "But I don't understand…why did you bond over me?"

"Because we love you!" Prussia pressed his cheek to Austria's winding his arms around him "my silly fiancé!"

Hungary giggled and did the same on the other side "Yupp my silly ex-husband~"

Austria blushed heavily as he was squished between the two. "Wh-what has gotten in to you two?"

Italy walked in happily "Ve~ Mr Austria Luddy and I had bath sex-Uwaaa! You look so pretty without your glasses like a pretty lady!"

Austria blushed heavily "N-nein zat is not true I am plain without them."

"Nein you look so sexy."

"Yupp and very beautiful." Hungary giggled.

Italy giggled. Germany walked in "Are the kids still up? It's nine 'o clock! They should have been in bed an hour ago."

Austria looked shocked "Is it zat time already?" he stood up making the other two head butt each other "Gilbertra?"

Gilbertra ran in "Ja Mutti?"

"It's bed time come on."

Anaztazia pounced on her Mother who was rubbing her head "Mommy I'm sleepy…"

"Hehee I know." She nuzzled her "Come on then maybe Roddy can sing for us~"

Anaztazia nodded "Is he my step mommy?"

Austria swallowed "Vell…technically…ja but I don't need to have a label."

Gilbertra yawned "Shush Mutti sing to us."

Prussia stood up and yawned too "Ja…and me."

Austria sighed and walked upstairs to his bedroom. "Mutti I wanna sleep with you tonight."

Hungary clung to his shirt "Can we as well? You have a huge bed." She nuzzled her daughter in her arms.

Austria looked at Prussia who shrugged "Whatever but you're sleeping in the middle Roddy." He stretched and stripped down to his underwear. Gilbertra giggled and did the same.

Austria rolled his eyes "Gilbertra put your night dress back on!" He sighed and pulled it over her head. She wriggled it down pouting. Prussia laughed and pulled her into a hug.

Hungary giggled and wriggled out of her dress and dived in. Anaztazia smiled and shuffled up to her Mother. "Elizaveta!"

"What? I'm in a petticoat~ Now sing cutie." She giggled.

Austria sighed and tucked up Prussia "Okay then I will start singing ja?"

"Ja." Prussia smiled.

Hungary smiled cutely "Tuck us up too~"

Austria nodded and started humming as he kissed Gilbertra's head and tucked her up too. "_When daytime turns to night, when the moon shines bright, when you're tucked in tight, when everything's alright." _She yawned softly and smiled. Prussia smiled and yawned too. "_Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free, there come face to face with who you want to be, so" _Austria smiled and kissed Prussia's head before walking around the other side. "_Swim across the ocean blue, fly a rocket to the moon; you can change your life, or you can change the world." _He tucked up Anaztazia and kissed her head too. Hungary giggled and snuggled down. "_Take a chance, don't be afraid, life is yours to live; take a chance and then the best has yet to come" _Austria smiled and kissed her forehead and tucked her up so she was comfy.

Hungary yawned softly "Now you have to crawl across."

Austria smiled and did that. Prussia rubbed his eyes sleepily "Roddy…"

"Shh." Austria stroked his hair "_Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, then watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart; Close your eyes, believe and make a wish..." _He hummed again softly watching Prussia's eyes close sleepily.

"Mut…ti…" Gilbertra muttered before dozing off.

Hungary yawned sleepily. "_I've always hoped for happiness, and finally fulfilled my wish; 'cause I just need to see you smile._" Austria smiled as he heard soft breathing he finished the song softly. "_Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, then watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart; Close your eyes, Believe and make a wish..." _ He laid back kissing Prussia's cheek one last time. He felt happy snuggled up between Prussia and Hungary who both wound their arms around him.

**XxX**

Prussia looked at the others with a pissed off look. It was Oktoberfest and he couldn't drink…at ALL! And that really annoyed him. He looked down at his tummy "It's your fault." He muttered. "You just had to be in my body…" he looked at Austria who was already a little more than tipsy. He was giggling and flirting with Hungary who looked cheerful. Prussia folded his arms really pissed off. Hungary was wearing the traditional Oktoberfest dress which explained Austria's attention. And so was Italy actually who was currently giggling and sitting on Germany's lap.

Romano was also there next to Prussia scowling and glaring at his husband who was dancing around with France they only had two drinks and they were absolutely smashed. England was giggling and dancing in his underwear while America was lying in an empty barrel in what seemed to be a coma. Prussia snorted "They're all lightweights…"

Romano growled "Why am I even here?" he pouted looking at his tummy.

"Because we're carrying two bastards' babies and they want to rub it in that they can drink and we can't." Prussia said huffily as he folded his arms over his bump.

Romano pouted too "Hmph. Spain is a bastard look at him dancing with beard bastard! Hey Spain!" he yelled.

Spain looked over and smiled "Hola cutie~" he hiccupped and staggered over to him "It's so f*hic* fun!"

Romano pouted and slapped him on the top of his head "You're a bastard do you know that? You left me all alone with this potato bastard."

"Yeah and I was left with a miserable bastard." Prussia frowned looking angry.

Romano glared at him and folded his arms too "I want to go home!"

"Si? So soon?" Spain looked sad "I barely hang out with my friends…"

"You're not hanging out with me now." Prussia muttered angrily.

Spain smiled "You two are so cute with your pregnancy stuffs~"

Romano and Prussia both threw him a deadly look that if looks could kill Spain would be dead twice times over. Spain looked at them in shock "Wh-what?"

Romano tossed his head away from him huffily "Bastard!"

Prussia scowled and returned to glaring at Austria. All of the children were once again loaded at China's house.

"_I want candyee!" Tobias whined pulling on China's sleeve "Give me candy!"_

"_No! You haven't finished your dinner-aru! I will give you candy if you are a good boy!" China sighed pushing him away. _

_Japan laughed he was holding Avery on his hip "They're so kawaii."_

"_They're a pest…" China muttered._

_Japan smiled and kissed Xiaolian's cheek who was sitting in the basket on her Father's back cradling the Panda. "But they are such fun."_

_China growled "Why do we do this-aru? Why do we always agree to look after these damn kids! What are we? A daycare centre!" _

_Hong Kong nodded holding Aurelian "Seems so…"_

_Taiwan giggled she was having her hair plaited by the Germanic girls "Oh calm down~ They're cute!"_

_China pouted "Easy for you lot to say! YOU get the cute ones-aru!"_

Austria stumbled over to Prussia and sat on his lap as best he could "Gilly~ you look so lonely sitting here."

"Yeah thanks for noticing." Prussia snapped.

"Come on." Austria got up and took his hands his face was flushed with the drink but his eyes held a mischievous lust.

Prussia pouted "Why? Why should I?"

Austria pulled his face to his and kissed him eagerly. Prussia's eyes widened he could taste the beer in his kiss. Eagerly wanting more of that taste he pushed his tongue into Austria's mouth and tasted more of that delicious golden nectar, he was starting to feel a little inebriated himself by Austria's taste and breath. Prussia pulled out of the kiss panting softly "R-Roddy…"

Austria smiled "Come on." He took his hand and pulled him to his feet "I vant some attention." He purred.

Spain laughed watching them leave "Austria is pretty sex crazed when drunk huh?"

Romano pouted and folded his arms "So are you." He said kicking Spain in the shin.

"Ow! Roma!" Spain flopped to the floor "That was mean."

Austria dragged Prussia up the stairs giggling all the way. Prussia sighed "I wouldn't mind you being drunk if I was too!"

Austria slumped down onto the bed smiling "Ja I know~ you can punish me for being a bad fiancé." He said patting the covers "I don't mind. I vill like it."

"Ja I know." Prussia said rolling his eyes "You're a slut that's vhy."

"Ja." Austria purred climbing into Prussia's lap and pushing him back "But I am your slut. Tell me vhat you vant and I vill do it."

"Oh? Good then give me a blowjob." Prussia smirked.

Austria smiled coyly and went down to free him "It's not hard." He murmured. He licked him up and down making Prussia wince. He was hardening and he knew he was going to have to have sex with him. Sure he loved screwing Austria but to be honest he wasn't really in the mood, but the way the aristocratic nation was going he would have to.

"S-scheisse." He moaned gripping Austria's head "N-nein…"

Austria looked up at him and pulled off his glasses, now nothing was masking that undeniable lust in his eyes and as he sucked him his cheeks began to flush. Prussia tried to stifle a moan he couldn't stop it anymore. Austria was just so beautiful without those glasses. He knew now…there was only one last ending to that night. He pushed Austria onto his front "Right! Now I'm going to have to punish you!"

Austria smiled and leaned back slightly sticking his butt in the air "You're so mean~ I hadn't finished sucking you."

"Shut up that's not important right now." Prussia muttered yanking down his pants. "You really know how to push my buttons."

"Ja I know." Austria looked back over his shoulder "So…vhat are you going to do to me?"

"I think you know." Prussia smirked grabbing the hand lotion and he coated his hands in the stuff. He pushed in two fingers making Austria cry out. "There. Now you have to be a good slave and take your punishment."

"I-I vill." Austria moaned softly.

"Good…and…call me. Your meister. Because you often get called by me Klein Meister but I vant you to call me your Meister ja?"

"J-ja." Austria panted as the fingers moved in and out of him swiftly. That was one of the reasons why Prussia loved Austria drunk he had no inhibitions he would do whatever Prussia wanted as long as he got sex. "M-Mein Gott! It feels so good!" he panted.

"Call me it." He murmured.

"M-mein Meister! P-please! Please!" he moaned arching his back.

"Ja? Please vhat?" Prussia grinned.

"I-I need you!" Austria whined his hips moving further back onto the intruding digits. Prussia smirked and pulled his fingers out.

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"Yes! Yes really!" Austria cried out.

Prussia grinned and pushed himself in deeply making Austria moan loudly. "Is that vhat you wanted?"

"Ja!" Austria clung to the bed panting heavily. Prussia thrusted in and out making Austria cry out louder. Prussia smirked lifting Austria's hips up so he could angle himself in deeper without his bump being in the way. Austria moaned softly.

Prussia laughed "You woke up our kid." He murmured.

"H-huh?" Austria whimpered.

"It's kicking." Prussia smiled pressing his tummy to Austria's back so he could feel the baby's kicks.

Austria smiled softly "That's cute…" he panted lightly.

Prussia nodded and licked Austria's shoulder "So shall ve continue?"

"P-please." He whispered.

Prussia thrusted again making him moan and arch his back to slot his body with the albino's. Prussia kissed his shoulder lightly through the material as he thrusted harder and harder until finally Austria came with a loud moan. Prussia moaned and pulled out to spill his seed onto Austria's back.

Austria looked over his shoulder panting softly "D-danke." He fell onto his stomach whining.

Prussia smiled and fell next to him "Ahh that was so good!"

"Ja…" Austria yawned and snuggled up to him.

The next day Germany was greeted with Austria scowling due to a dull pain in his ass and a hangover. Prussia was grinning happily as usual; as he walked outside he saw England and America both in the barrel still. America passed out and England sitting on him. Germany smiled and tipped the barrel over knocking the two out onto the floor "Hey!" England whined "Oh bloody hell what hit me?"

"You're hung over." Germany said.

England nodded and poked America who groaned and sat up slowly "Ugh! Man…"

Germany shook his head "England put your clothes back on and kindly help me clean up."

England blushed as he saw he was barely in any clothes "Gah! O-okay!"

**XxX**

Prussia yawned in boredom "Why do I have to be in the hospital now?"

"Because you're close to your due date and the doctor wants to keep an eye on you."

A doctor walked in he looked similar to Austria, he was pretty and had soft chestnut hair that curled slightly around his face but whereas Austria's eyes were violet his were blue with glasses framing them. "Okay Mr Prussia I'm here to take care of you." He smiled kindly.

Prussia blinked "So yours is a chick too?" he asked Austria who frowned.

"M-Mr Prussia! I am a man!" The Doctor frowned.

"Vhat?! Really? Man…vhy are Austrian men so goddamn pretty? If the men are this beautiful I bet the women are as butch as Russia." Austria face palmed and the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Anyvay…my name is Doctor Raich." He picked up the clipboard at the end of Prussia's bed "So it says here that you are almost full term."

"Ja. Just roughly a week to go." Prussia stretched lazily "But I'm bored. Can ve have sex this close? Prinzessin said ve can't."

Doctor Raich nodded "It's too risky."

Prussia looked at Austria who smiled smugly "Smug bastard." He muttered.

Doctor Raich placed the board back "Mr Prussia how old are you may I ask? In human years?"

Prussia looked thoughtful "God…I dunno…I have to be pushing thirty."

Austria smiled "I think you're about thirty-two I know you're older than me. I'm around twenty six or twenty eight."

Doctor Raich nodded "Very well. And your real age?"

Prussia shrugged "Couple of thousand?"

Austria smiled "You're hopeless."

"Vell how old am I Mr smarty pants?" Prussia asked.

Austria shrugged "Again older than me. Give or take."

"Why?" Prussia asked looking at the Doctor.

"Vell I need to make sure you don't have any complications." He answered.

Prussia nodded "Ja okay."

After many tests Doctor Raich left, Austria smiled "So how do you feel?"

"Like I've been stabbed with a needle and I'm ready to burst." He answered looking down at his large tummy "I can't even see my feet." He laughed.

Austria smiled "I bet." he returned to reading his book.

Prussia sighed "Man I'm bored." He saw a bunch of grapes next to him and smiled. He picked them up and taking one off the vine he flicked it at Austria which hit him in the head. Austria frowned but ignored him. But after a few more grapes bouncing off his head he looked over at him.

"Prussia!"

"Vhat?! I'm booored entertain me."

Austria rolled his eyes and returned to his book. Prussia whined "Austriaaaa!"

"Vhat?!" Austria snapped.

"I'm booored! Can ve have sex?"

"No! You heard the Doctor now shut up." Austria snapped.

"You're meeean!" Prussia whined. He looked around and saw a wheelchair "Hey! I'll sit in there and you race me down the hall kay?"

"Nein." Austria said turning a page.

"Ugh." Prussia pouted "America said he was gonna visit me…he would do that."

"Ja. Probably." Austria muttered he was now only half listening.

"DUDE! Look who's arrived!" America yelled kicking the door open. Austria dropped his book in shock.

Prussia cheered "Finally! I was so fucking bored!"

America laughed "Yeah I thought you would be."

Prussia smirked "Get me in that chair and let's get the hell out of here!"

America grinned "Should you be leaving the hospital?"

"Naah I meant out this room. I've been lying down so long I can't feel my ass." Prussia said struggling up.

America laughed and picked him up to plonk him in the wheelchair "Cool it has handles." He pushed Prussia out the room. Austria stood up

"Vait a min-huh?"

"Hi!" Tobias leapt on him "I snuck out when Mommy wasn't looking." He giggled "And then I hid in the car." He looked happy and proud of himself.

Austria blinked "So…vhat are you doing here? It's pretty boring."

"It's new!" Tobias cheered scrambling up Austria's leg.

"Vhat are you doing?" Austria sighed picking him up to balance the child on his hip "Come on let's go hunt down your Vater."

Austria opened the door to see America running past pushing Prussia in the chair a yell of "Wheee" sped past them as the blond and silver blur raced past the door. Austria sighed "That dummkophe."

Tobias giggled and watched in amusement. Prussia laughed he felt much better now. This was what he needed to cure his boredom someone he enjoyed laughing and joking with someone like himself. He smiled at America "Man this is so much fun I am having an awesome time!"

America grinned "I know!" he wheeled him down the hall towards where the babies were "Aww look babies." He smiled pushing him in.

Prussia grinned and looked around "Hey get me out."

America yanked him to his feet as they looked around at the babies in the cribs "They're so cute." America smiled. He looked at a little girl who looked at him back. "…I wonder if ours would look like you." He said softly.

Prussia blinked "Huh?"

"It doesn't matter." America grinned "So what is your kid going to be?"

"I dunno probably another girl knowing my luck." Prussia shrugged patting his tummy.

America grinned "Yeah well I have three boys wanna trade?"

Prussia laughed "Sure. You can have one of my pain in the asses. How about Gilbertra?"

America smiled "Then you can have Tobias. One pest for another."

"Kesesese." Prussia cackled softly. He looked down at the cute babies sleeping "They're so cute."

America nodded "They really are."

Austria walked in "For God's sake Prussia! Get back in your room I vas worried vhen you didn't turn up!"

Prussia smiled "Look Prinzessin babies."

America blinked "Hey is that Tobi? What's he doing here?"

Tobias giggled "I snuck in Daddy and you had no idea!"

America scooped him up "I bet your Mother's freaking out." He walked out the room to phone him.

Prussia grabbed Austria's hands "Man I feel like I'm going to explode."

"huh? Are you in labour?"

"Nah I need to piss." Prussia grinned. He sat down in the chair and smiled up at Austria "Take me to the toilet please~"

"Vell at least you said please." Austria kicked off the breaks and wheeled him over to the toilets.

After America left, due to being in trouble with England, Germany came by to visit his Brother. "Hey Bruder."

Prussia looked up "Oh Thank Gott! I vas so bored."

"I really feel the love." Austria muttered "Danke."

"You're velcome." Prussia smiled.

Germany rolled his eyes "Here." He handed Prussia his DS "It has a game already in."

"Awesome." Prussia booted it up and started playing.

Austria sighed "It better not be anything that vill stress you out."

"Nah it's fine." Prussia muttered lost in his game. Germany looked at Austria

"So how has he been?"

"Vell the Doctor ran tests on him and he doesn't even seem close to labour yet." Austria said sighing "But I know it vill be soon."

Germany nodded "Ja that's true."

Prussia swore as he lost his game "Fuck."

Austria sighed "Don't swear."

"I can't help it I lost-gah!" Prussia clasped his stomach "F-fuck."

Austria grabbed his hand "Are you okay? Are you in labour?"

"I-I think so." Prussia gritted his teeth "F-fuck."

Germany swallowed "Okay then I'll call the Doctor stay there."

Austria gently pulled the DS out of Prussia's hand and placed it on the side table "Gilbert are you okay?"

Prussia nodded whining "I-it fucking hurts."

"And you said it didn't hurt." Austria smiled a little.

"Yeah vell I take it back." Prussia said smiling a little "And this isn't even the vorst of it yet huh?"

"Nein not yet." Austria said stroking his hair.

Germany returned with Doctor Raich "Mr Prussia do you feel the need to push at all?"

"No…just the need to drug myself up." He said.

Doctor Raich smiled a little "Don't worry you can have some Entonox."

Prussia nodded "Thank God for that."

Germany smiled, he too had that when he was birthing and so did Austria. Austria stroked Prussia's hand as he bit his lip with pain. "You're not dilated enough yet Mr Prussia." The doctor said. "So just take some Entonox and then ve can wait it out."

Prussia nodded as Doctor Raich placed the mask over his mouth and nose "Just breath zat in and you will feel the pain gradually reduce. Take it vhen you feel you have to."

Prussia breathed in and he smiled "That feels better."

Austria nodded "Ja it vill."

Germany watched the Doctor check his Brother over. "Vhen do you estimate he vill be ready?"

"Hard to say…I think maybe an hour or so."

"An HOUR?!" Prussia yelped "I have to vait a whole HOUR just to push!"

"Ja give or take." Doctor Raich shrugged. "It could be longer it could be in no time at all."

Prussia pouted "I don't like those odds."

Doctor Raich smiled "Nobody does."

Half an hour passed and Prussia was starting to get fed up the pain was getting worse and the medication was wearing off "A-Austria!"

"Ja?" Austria stroked his hair.

Prussia looked up at the two, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I...think this might be it for me..." he said softly.

Germany blinked "Vhat do you mean?"

Austria smiled "You're only having a baby."

"I-I think this might finish me off." he sighed more tears falling down his face.

Austria looked at him sadly "Don't talk nonsense."

Germany shook his head "You von't die! You can't! I need you."

Prussia smiled "Nein...West you are doing so well..."

Austria swallowed thickly "Sh-shut up..."

Prussia smiled a little sadly and then he cried out "Fuck! This is it!"

Doctor Raich looked up at him "Okay this is it push now!"

Prussia gritted his teeth and began pushing. Austria held his hand "That's it keep going." he smiled encouragingly. Prussia cried tears and sweat falling down his face as he pushed harder and harder. Soon enough the baby was born.

Prussia panted as he fell back "V-Vhat is it?"

Doctor Raich smiled "It's a boy."

Prussia smiled "Ja...I'm glad..." he looked up at Austria "Our little boy..."

His eyes started closing and his body went slack. Germany looked at him "Bruder?" he shook him lightly "Bruder..." Suddenly the sound of the heart monitor flat lining made Germany jump he looked at Prussia in horror "Nein! Bruder!"

Austria dragged him away with difficulty so that the doctor could act quickly. "BRUDER! Nein! I NEED YOU!" Germany yelled. The doctor shocked his heart to life. Germany collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands as he sobbed painfully. Austria watched tears falling down his face "Please..." he whispered.

Soon enough the machine started beeping rhythmically again and Prussia opened his eyes weakly "Vhat...happened?"

Austria sobbed in relief. Germany looked up and smiled a little before bursting into tears again. Prussia looked at Doctor Raich curiously as a breathing apparatus was placed over his face.

"You're going to be put under close supervision Mr Prussia you just flat lined."

Prussia smiled "I...died...and I came back...heh...I knew I was too awesome to die."

Germany sniffed "Y-you dummkophe! You promised me you vould never leave me!"

Prussia smiled "Ja...and that's vhy I haven't died yet...you're mature but you're still a kid West. You need your Big Bruder to take care of you."

Germany nodded "I-I do! I can't live vithout you!"

Austria smiled and walked over to Prussia "You idiot. Don't ever do that."

Prussia smiled and shakily cupped Austria's cheek "Ich liebe dich..."

Austria closed his eyes holding Prussia's hand in place "Ich liebe dich auch..."

"West..." Prussia smiled "I love you too."

"I-I know...I-I love you too." Germany mumbled.

Prussia held Austria's hand "I want to see the baby…"

"You need to rest first." Austria said looking at the crying infant in a small crib.

Doctor Raich gently picked him up and handed him to Austria "Here he is Mr Austria I will be back with a bottle." He smiled and walked out.

Austria looked down at the small infant and gasped, he has soft silver hair and a small piece of hair that looked like a Mariazell on top of his head. The tip of the Mariazell was chestnut brown like it had been dipped in paint, he had a small beauty mark near his eye and large Amethyst coloured eyes. "Mein Gott…he looks like Kugel Mugel."

"Who?" Prussia yawned.

"Our fir-I mean zat small micronation who comes around our House sometimes." Austria stroked the baby's cheek who gurgled softly happy to be somewhere else besides that weird clear box.

Austria sat down in the guest chair "He's so beautiful."

Prussia smiled "Ja…? Can I see him?"

"Are you vell enough?" Austria asked.

"Ja of course!" he held out his arms shakily "I vant to see."

Austria nodded and stood up he gently slipped their newborn into the Albino's arms. "Oh…he's so cute." Prussia smiled watching the baby look at him curiously. "Kesesesese."

Austria smiled "I am proud of you Gilbert."

Prussia grinned "Ja?"

"Ja."

Prussia smiled and looked up at Germany "Come on West come see your baby nephew."

Germany nodded and stood on the other side of Prussia. The baby gurgled and reached out. Germany smiled and placed his finger in the baby's tiny fat fist. He gripped it giggling. Germany stroked his hair "He's so cute."

Prussia cackled softly "Ja…I wonder vhen we can go home."

"Not yet." Austria said kissing Prussia's hair.

Prussia yawned and closed his eyes "I vant to sleep."

**AN: There finally done. I was going to do ChuNi next but due to a demand it's SpaMano. ChuNi will be after. **

**I wonder who will guess the song that Austria sang correctly~**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Arigatou.**

**Please Review.**


	27. Chapter 26: Poker face (Spain Hetaloid)

**AN: Here's the SpaMano chapter.**

**Also I am aware that I forgot to say the name of the PruAus baby…but oh well that will be in a later chapter.**

**Also the name of the new baby was named by JASisJessica (my own Roma~)**

**Warning: Swearing**

Chapter 26: Poker Face (Spain Hetaloid)

Spain was happily mixing up some ingredients together in a bowl and shaking his hips around to a song that was on the radio. Romano blushed shyly as he watched him from the doorway.

Marcus had his own tiny bowl and he was making his own mixture that his daddy helped him to create. He giggled watching his Father sing and dance around the kitchen. Spain was wearing a cute apron that had a pocket on the front with a large tomato printed onto it. Romano swallowed as he watched Spain's butt. He wanted to hug him but there was a child in the vicinity and also one that was inside him and fit to bursting. He held his stomach shyly and squeaked as Spain looked over his shoulder and spotted him "Lovi?"

Romano hid out of sight his cheeks red "O-of course it's me you d-dumb bastard! Who else would it be? The fucking tomato fairy?"

"You never know in our world~" Spain smiled cheerfully as he placed his bowl down on the counter and walked over to the doorway. He popped his head around and laughed "Hahahaa~ Roma you look like a cute tomato."

Romano hid his face and weakly punched Spain in the chest "Sh-shut up!"

Marcus giggled and looked up at his Mother happily "Mama when is baby going to come out?"

"I dunno soon I hope I hate feeling like I'm going to explode." Romano sighed. He stroked Marcus' hair "I wonder if she will be cute as you."

Marcus giggled "I am always cute!"

Romano smiled "Yeah you are."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Romano sighed and went off to open it. Marcus looked up at his Daddy and giggled "Heehee Mama walks like a duck."

"Shhh." Spain giggled "Don't let him hear you."

Romano opened the door and blinked "Veneziano?"

"Fratello! Luddy kicked me out!" Italy wailed clinging to him.

"Wh-what why?" Romano stumbled back a little.

"Because I saw a very pretty lady and I was-"

"Flirting with her?" Romano sighed "Veni you idiot you don't flirt with women when you're married!"

"But I didn't mean to she was a really pretty lady!" Italy whined "She tricked me!"

"No. You were thinking with your dick as per usual." Romano said rolling his eyes.

"No! No that's not true." Italy pouted and Romano sighed and pushed him into the living room.

"Get in then you waste of space."

"Yay!" Italy cheered sitting in the chair.

Romano pouted and walked off "You're an ass."

Italy giggled and scooped up Marcus "Ciao little nephew~"

"Hola." Marcus smiled he looked happy and nuzzled his uncle "Uncle Veni?"

"Si?"

"How long will you be here?" Marcus asked curious.

"I dunno." Italy sighed "Hopefully not long I want your uncle Luddy to take me back soon…"

"What did you do?" Marcus asked puzzled.

"N-nothing much." He muttered.

Romano snorted "He did a bad thing Markey he was flirting with pretty girls while married."

"Nuu!"

"Yupp." Romano nodded "So if you do that too then you will never be in love and happy."

Italy pouted "That's not true!"

Romano smirked "Liar."

Spain walked in and hugged Romano from behind "Oh sweetie leave him alone he's your cute brother~ you shouldn't be so mean."

Romano scowled "What? So you think he's cute!"

"Si~ I think everyone's cute."

"That's true…" Romano pouted "B-but I'm the cutest right?"

"Si~ Are you jealous? That is so cute Lovi!" Spain laughed and nuzzled Romano's neck making him blush and swear.

Spain ran off laughing before Romano could slap him. He moodily folded his arms "Bastard."

Italy laughed "You're such a killjoy Fratello."

"Sh-shut up." Romano pouted.

**XxX**

Later that night Romano was oblivious to someone crawling up his bed covers giving off small "ve's" as he crawled up the bed to finally lie between the two. Romano smiled and felt the person wriggle close to him; he wound his arms around him mistaking it for his son. Spain however smiled and wound his arms around him "My cute Lovi~" he murmured sleepily. He smiled and kissed his neck before falling back asleep. Italy giggled and snuggled down to sleep.

The next day Romano woke up smiling a little "Hey did my baby have a nightmare last night?" he asked.

"No I just felt lonely."

"Gah!" Romano sat up to see Italy smiling cutely his eyes still closed however. "Veneziano what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Luddy kicked me out remember."

"I know THAT I meant what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" he snapped while yanking on Italy's curl making him squeak and sit up.

Spain sat up rubbing his eyes "Lovi you were so cute last night all cuddled up-huh? Feli?"

Romano scowled "Idiot! This stupid bastard crawled into our bed!"

"I was lonely!" Italy whined scrabbling at Romano's hands "This hurts get off!"

"R-Roma!" Spain gently prised his hand off his poor Brother's helpless curl that had scrunched up in fear. "Oh sweetie look what you did…"

"Sh-shut up you bastard! I don't care about that! I cuddled you because I thought you were my baby!" Romano yelled. He got out the bed holding his bump "N-now I have stomach ache! Thanks!" he spat at his brother "Honestly you always piss me off you find newer ways to irritate the fuck out of me every day!" he grabbed the phone and dialled a number.

"Hullo?"

"Shut up and come get your damn husband you fucking potato eater! Either get him or I'll shove him in the meat grinder and you can get him in pieces every fucking single day until there's nothing left but that damn thick brain and that's only if I can find it!"

Germany blinked "O-okay I will be right there."

Romano hung up and sat down on the bed huffily. He winced and rubbed his stomach "I need a crap I think." He walked off to the bathroom.

Italy giggled a little nervous "Stress pooping."

"I heard that! You're enough to make anyone stress shit!" Romano yelled as he slammed the door.

Spain laughed. Marcus walked in rubbing his eyes "What's going on Daddy?"

"Hola little cutie~" Spain swept him up into a hug "Mama is being moody because he was woken up."

Marcus giggled "Mama never shouts at me."

"That's because you're Mama's little sunshine." Spain smiled nuzzling him "You make him so happy me and Uncle Feli just annoy him."

There was another knock on the door and Spain smiled again cheerfully "Oh that was quick." He walked off to the door humming. He opened the door to see Germany panting and holding a stitch in his side. "Did you run here?"

"J-ja. Car…wouldn't…start." He leaned over onto his knees to catch his breath.

"Ve~ Luddy you ran all the way here you must still love me." Italy floated down the stairs happily and hugged him hard.

"J-ja…of course I…do." Germany started to catch his breath a little.

Italy giggled "I never meant to upset you I didn't know I had done something wrong."

"I-I guess not." Germany smiled and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay I know you are a little…odd at times."

Italy nuzzled him "Si I love you."

"I love you too." Germany smiled shyly.

Spain smiled at the cuteness. Germany and Italy walked off, Italy waved at him cutely. Spain laughed softly and walked off upstairs "They're so cute Lovi."

"Shut up." Romano yelled.

"Are you still pooping?"

Romano scowled "It won't come out okay! I'm straining and straining but I can't fucking crap!"

Spain blinked "Really? That's odd."

Romano cried out louder "Oh GOD! My stomach hurts like fuck!"

Spain blinked "Oh? Do you need some medicine?"

"No! I will be fine. L-let me just push a bit more. Piss off and go find something to do."

"Okay then." Spain smiled and walked off humming. He sat next to Marcus who was lying on his tummy and colouring in a picture of a bunny rabbit

"Look Daddy the bunny is purple."

"Oh si~ I have never seen a purple bunny before." He laid down on his tummy next to his son.

"Daddy colour with me." Marcus smiled cutely at him.

"Si okay." Spain picked up a red crayon and picked up a piece of paper with a large apple on "Look Markey I'm going to colour this as a bright shiny red apple."

"Yay!" Marcus giggled. They both wiggled their legs in the air as they coloured happily.

"SPAAAAIN! Get in here you fucking BASTAAAARD!" Romano screamed.

"H-huh?" Spain stood up swiftly and ran upstairs "Lovi what's wrong?"

"Spain! Get in here NOW!" Romano yelled.

Spain opened the door and dived in to see Romano bright red and collapsed on his knees "I-I didn't need a fucking shit! I was in fucking labour!"

"W-was?" Spain blinked.

"Si! I'm giving birth to the damn baby! Get behind me and help me you piece of shit!" Romano yelled.

Spain knelt behind him and gasped "L-Lovi get on your hands and knees I can see the baby."

Romano leaned forwards and did so "F-fuck…"

"Sweetie just keep pushing." Spain urged.

"Wh-why am I always on the fucking toilet when this happens?" Romano snapped.

"I don't know sweetie but I need you to keep on pushing for me." He gently took hold of the baby and eased her out while Romano screamed in pain and pushed hard.

Eventually the child was brought into the world. Spain took off his shirt and used it to clean up the baby then cradle her "She's so cute sweetie she looks like you."

Romano panted lightly "I-I want to see her…"

Spain nodded and gently slid her between his legs so he could sit back with the cord still attached; he gently scooped her up panting a little "Sh-she's so pretty." He smiled.

The baby had soft curly brown hair like her Father but her eyes were screwed up as she cried so they didn't know her eye colour yet. Spain gently stroked her hair waiting for a curl to spring up like it did with Marcus but nothing happened "She has no curl."

"Oh? Thank God for that." Romano smiled. He kissed her head and nuzzled her "My baby girl."

The little girl whined again and pushed away on Romano's face. He smiled "She's like me."

Spain laughed "That's so cute. She'll be calling me bastard in no time~"

Romano smiled sleepily "Yeah you bet she will."

Marcus came running up the stairs but Spain grabbed him and covered his eyes swiftly "No sweetie this is not something a little boy should see." He gently carried him off to his bedroom "Stay there and be a good boy and Mama will let you see your new sister."

"She's here?" Marcus bounced up and down on his bed excitedly while sitting on the bed.

Spain nodded "Si." He smiled and took some scissors and an elastic band from out of Marcus' creative cupboard and walked back in the bathroom "Okay sweetie let's sort you out."

Romano had fallen asleep already, his head resting on the bathtub. Spain smiled "So cute." He snapped the band and tied it tight around the cord then carefully cut the baby free. "There we are~" he gently cradled her "You are so cute~ are you hungry?" he hid the rest of the cord out of sight so that it wouldn't scare Marcus. "Here sweetie hold her and don't hurt her."

Marcus took her carefully in his small arms she was almost too big for him to hold but he managed to hold her carefully despite that. "Okay daddy are you getting her a drink?"

"Si but first I need to put your mama to bed he's sleepy." He walked back in and scooped up Romano after cleaning him up and tucked him up in bed "Sleep well my angel."

Marcus nuzzled his sister trying to stop her from crying. "Daddy why is she purple?"

"Because all babies are odd colours when they are just born, you were bright red I thought your Mama had birthed a tomato~" Spain smiled.

Marcus giggled and nuzzled her again "Her hair is wet. How come?"

"Because Mama's inside tummy is wet."

"Ohh." Marcus looked curious.

**XxX**

Spain walked back upstairs with a bottle, Marcus looked happy "Can I feed her?"

"Okay but you have to sit on Daddy's lap so that I can help you hold her properly." He gently pulled Marcus onto his lap and held the baby's head; she whined and looked up at the bottle. Spain gasped "Oh! She has your mama's eyes." They were a golden colour with flecks of green in just like Romano's were. "She's so cute."

Marcus giggled and took the bottle "Now what Daddy?"

Spain smiled "Now sweetie you have to hold the rubber thing to her lips she will latch on automatically." He gently guided Marcus' hand to her face. The baby stopped whining and latched on eagerly, she suckled greedily as she ate her fill.

"Daddy was I like that?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Si you were so cute Padre and Madre fell in love with you instantly. From the moment I held you I knew you would be my special little boy." He smiled nuzzling Marcus.

He giggled cutely "And is she your special girl?"

"Si of course she is." Spain smiled "Oh look she's pouting like your Madre~"

Marcus blinked and then giggled "Si she is!" he poked her little fat cheek which instantly made her throw him a glare. Spain laughed and gently pulled the bottle away.

"Now to burp your little sister." He picked her up and placed her over his shoulder to burp her. She burped and pouted a little. "Someone needs a bath yes they do~" he cooed nuzzling her.

She whined and looked angry at the thought. Spain laughed "Wanna help Markey?"

"Si!" Marcus bounced off his Father's lap and ran into the bathroom "Are we bathing her here?"

"No sweetie we're going to bathe her in the kitchen sink it's bigger than the bathroom sink but smaller than the bath." He walked downstairs holding her. "Oh Markey can you bring down one of her little baby grows, the one with the tomatoes will be fine."

Marcus hummed happily as he skipped off to the bedroom, until she grew a little older the newborn would be sleeping with Spain and Romano in their room. Marcus' old crib was all set up in the room and his old mobile tinkled cutely. He looked at Romano whose hair was still stuck to his face with sweat and his cheeks were still stained with tears. "Sleep well Mama." He crawled onto the bed and kissed his forehead "Me and Daddy will look after the baby don't you worry." He smiled and clambered down to pick up the baby gro. Romano smiled softly in his sleep. Marcus giggled and walked out. He closed the door and rushed downstairs "Got it!"

"Good boy." Spain smiled he had already stripped the baby of her towel and placed her carefully in a sink of warm water.

"She's all pink now~" Marcus smiled happily.

"See well she's an hour old now~ practically a lady." He teased. "And you're practically an old man."

Marcus giggled and dragged a chair over to the sink and stood up on it "Can I help?"

Spain nodded "Si do you want to wash her little feet?"

He nodded and looked curious at her tummy "Daddy? Is that her peepee? Why does it look weird from mine?"

"Hm?" Spain looked down and smiled "No that's called an umbilical cord you had one too."

"I did?!" Marcus looked shocked and placed a hand to his tummy. "Where is it now?"

"It dries up and drops off not long after you're born. See the colour of it? It's drying up."

"Oh…what's it for?" Marcus tilted his head and took a sponge.

"It's to keep the baby close to the mama when you are in his tummy." Spain smiled "It gives you food from your mama."

"Oh! That's weird." Marcus still looked a little confused.

"Si I know. And then it gives you a tummy button." Spain smiled.

"Oh! Do you know what Tobias told me tummy buttons are?" Marcus said cheerfully.

"No what?"

"He said that his daddy told him that when babies are born they aren't born with a boy or girl so they think hard what they want and then they press that button and it happens. Is that what you're going to do to the baby?" he asked innocently.

Spain gave him a look "What? America is a silly boy that's not true. You were born a boy and she is a girl. And I wouldn't change that for the world~" He smiled.

Marcus blinked "So Tobias' daddy was wrong?"

"Si I think he was joking and once Eyebrows finds out he might hit him." Spain laughed.

Marcus giggled and took the baby's foot "What are we calling her?"

"I don't know. Me and your mama never decided yet. We changed our mind every week." Spain smiled nuzzling her.

The baby whined as Marcus started gently dabbing at her foot. "Don't cry baby see I'm not being rough."

Spain smiled "You can be a little tougher then that she won't break."

"I don't want to hurt her!"

"You won't Markey." Spain smiled.

Marcus nodded and rubbed her foot a little harder but not too hard. The baby still whined "A-am I hurting her?"

"No I think she's just complaining." Spain smiled "Stop it silly girl." He smiled poking her nose. The girl whined more.

Romano walked downstairs shyly he peered around the doorway to see his son and his husband laughing and washing the baby. Spain laughed happily as Marcus giggled and poked the baby's tummy. Romano smiled as he watched them. He walked up to them and hugged Spain from behind "Hm? Oh hola sweetie."

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked still all shy.

"Bathing the sweet little new addition." Spain smiled cheerfully.

Romano peered around to look at the baby. She had soft curly brown hair and the largest golden brown eyes ever; they were also flecked with green much like her Mother's. Romano smiled and reached out to take her tiny hand "She's so cute."

The baby whined a little but seemed calmed just by hearing her Mother's voice. Spain smiled "Sweetie have you thought of a name? We couldn't decide on one for ages."

"Si…" Romano smiled softly "Candita Sofia Fernandez Carriedo."

"That's a cute name. Little Candita." He smiled and stroked her hair which made her pout.

Romano smiled and pulled her out of her bath "Don't pout you look like Mama." He smiled nuzzling her. She whined softly as Romano cradled his naked baby to his chest. "She's so soft and smells so good." He sniffed her "I love new baby smell."

"Me too." Spain smiled.

Marcus giggled "She smells like talc."

"Si she does." Romano smiled placing her on the table to dry her off and dress her. Marcus' baby gro was a little too big for her but he knew she'd grow into it. "You look so cute." He kissed her cheek happily. "You're even cuter now all clean then when you were born and covered in crap."

Candita kicked her legs lightly. "Has she been fed?" Romano asked Spain.

"Si she has. We fed her before she was bathed." Spain answered pulling Marcus into his arms "Markey was such a big boy and held her."

Romano smiled "Really? Clever boy." He kissed Marcus' hair making him giggle.

Marcus looked happy and wound his arms around Spain "Mama can I help you again sometime?"

"Si of course." Romano smiled.

**XxX**

Weeks passed and Candita was now two months old. She kept her parents busy. Spain took on two jobs to pay for his little family because his economy was nowhere near good enough to handle himself let alone two kids and a wife. Marcus smiled happily as his Father walked in through the door "Daddy! Daddy! Can I show you my new picture I drew at school?" Spain slipped off his shoes.

"Si just let daddy sit down." He smiled sleepily as he walked into the living room. "Ahh daddy worked so hard again today. Netherlands had me weed his whole garden. Do you know how big the garden is?"

Marcus shook his head "No I don't daddy."

Spain lay back on the sofa "Show me your pretty picture sweetie."

"Okay!" Marcus giggled and held it out "Look daddy! See? It's a sun and underneath it is the tomato fields and-" the sound of snoring cut him off. Marcus lowered the picture and looked sad as he saw his Daddy fast asleep. "Oh…sleep well daddy." He kissed his forehead and walked off to see his Mother in the kitchen cooking, Candita was lying in a material sling across his chest. "Mama!"

"Yes?" Romano smiled stirring the pasta.

"Look at the picture I drew in school!" Marcus held it out.

"That's nice dear." Romano said not really looking at it.

"Si! Can you see the sun?"

"Si it's pretty."

"And the tomato fields?"

"Yupp."

"….and the giraffe?"

"Yes it's cute."

Marcus pouted "You're not looking!"

"I am honey!" Romano smiled.

"There is no giraffe!"

Romano looked around to see Marcus pouting "O-oh…I'm sorry." He knelt down "Marcus…let's have a look." He picked it up and smiled "Oh it's pretty I think you have your Uncle's talent. Because God knows I can't draw!"

"You can Mama." Marcus smiled.

Romano looked at the fridge which was littered with coloured pictures of Marcus' and Spain's. "Err…where to put it." He smiled "I know." He tore off some blu tack and held it between his teeth to separate it into four parts then stuck it on each corner of the picture. "I will put it on the wall. Okay?"

"Okay mama!" Marcus giggled cheerfully as he watched his Mother stick it on the wall next to the fridge.

"Perfect." Romano smiled "Go play with Daddy."

"I can't he's sleeping." Marcus sighed.

Romano nodded "Okay how about this. After dinner I will play with you okay?"

"Okay." Marcus smiled.

Romano smiled and kissed his cheek "I promise."

Marcus nodded happily "Thank you Mama." He ran off happily.

Romano smiled and looked down at the sleeping Candita "You have it easy."

Dinner was over with. Marcus smiled cheerfully as Spain sat next to him on the floor "Let's play before I go work si?"

"Si! Where are you going to today?" He asked curiously.

"Well…Papa has to work errands with Uncle Francis." Spain smiled.

Romano looked at him sadly "You're working too hard…"

Spain shook his head "No I'm fine." He smiled and pulled Marcus onto his lap "I promise."

Marcus smiled and looked happy. Romano smiled at their son "So what shall we play?"

"Can we play-"

Candita's crying interrupted him. "Oh wait there." Romano stood back up "I will be back in a few minutes." He smiled.

Marcus watched him go "Papa…will mama come back?"

"Si he said he would." Spain smiled and kissed Marcus' cheek "My silly boy."

Marcus giggled and hugged onto him. Romano walked back downstairs and looked up at the clock. "Oh it's time for bed."

Marcus looked down in disappointment "Oh…"

Romano smiled a little "I guess we can stay up an extra fifteen minutes or so."

Marcus smiled eagerly "Really we can?"

"Yeah come on." Romano grabbed his toy box "Okay then."

**XxX**

Marcus coughed and his teacher looked at him a little shocked "Marcus are you okay?"

"Si." Marcus smiled "I just have a cough."

Gilbertra blinked "I have a cold too." She sniffed it was true she did. She was the one who had given it to nearly half the class.

Hayashi Sayomi was the name of their teacher. She was a very pretty woman with long black hair that was half tied back with a crescent moon hairpin and half loose that trailed down to waist length. She smiled sweetly at Gilbertra "Hai I know you have."

Gilbertra giggled "Miss Hayashi! I have a question!" she waved her hand in the air.

"Hm? What is it?" Miss Hayashi asked kindly.

"I need a pee when is break?"

"In a few minutes." She looked at her watch "Well I guess you can all go out early off you go."

Tobias cheered and grabbed his Brother's hand "Yay! Come on bro!"

"W-wait I didn't get my bag!" Avery whined trying to pull out of his grip.

Marcus sniffled and held his bag close to his chest as his friends all ran out to leave. "Hm? Oh are you still here Marcus?"

"Si." Marcus looked up "I feel really poorly…I-I feel sick."

Miss Hayashi gently placed the back of her hand on his head "Yes you're very warm. Shall I call your parents to pick you up?"

"No…I'm okay Daddy is working and Mama has to look after my baby sister." He mumbled.

Miss Hayashi looked at him sadly "You must go home…tell you what…so that we don't worry Mama and Papa how about we call your uncle hai?"

"Si!" Marcus smiled.

Miss Hayashi nodded "Okay then stay there." She popped her head out the door to where the children were playing "Elfriede!" she called.

Elfriede looked up "Ja?"

"Can you come here please?"

She walked up to the teacher "Am I in trouble?"

"No. Can you look after your cousin while I go call your parents to pick him up? He isn't feeling to good." Miss Hayashi said smiling softly.

"Ja! Of course." Elfriede smiled at her cousin. "Do you want to hug your doll? It's only me here and you know I won't laugh."

He nodded and pulled the tomato box fairy doll out of his backpack and cuddled it. Elfriede smiled and held his hand "Cousin…" Marcus looked up at her "Did…did your Mama and Papa…pay more attention to Celio then you when he was born?"

"Hm…not much but a little bit ja." She nodded "But it's okay though, he was young and needed the attention. I was really young then anyway." She giggled.

Marcus looked down sadly "They never have any time for me anymore…will they when I'm older?"

"Ja! Of course! I think it's because Candita is young." Elfriede smiled "Just give it some time okay?"

"Okay!" Marcus smiled at her.

Miss Hayashi walked back in "Mr Germany is at a meeting so Mr Italy is coming to get you he was at Mr Japan's House. So he will be here very soon."

Marcus nodded "Thank you."

"I-is Mama…driving?" Elfriede asked a little worried.

"I think so why?" Miss Hayashi asked. But her answer soon came as an Italian sports car came speeding up the drive and screeched around into a perfect spot. Italy opened the door and waved "Ciaaao!"

Then suddenly the door opened and a small figure ran over to the nearest bush and hunched over it obviously puking. Miss Hayashi looked at Elfriede who smiled a little "Mama can't drive well…"

Marcus smiled happily as his uncle walked into the room "Ciao my little nephew~ Japan will be here soon he suddenly got ill for some reason."

"H-hai it's a mystery…" Japan mumbled behind him "Itaria-kun have you thought about getting driving ressons from Doitsu-san?"

"Huh? But I don't need them! I can drive perfectly!" Italy smiled cheerfully and scooped up Marcus "So are you poorly?"

"Si." He said softly.

"Well come with me. Uncle Feli will look after you." Italy smiled. He patted his daughter's head "Are you being good?"

"Ja mama." Elfriede smiled.

"Okay." Italy kissed her cheek and picked up Marcus' backpack and doll.

Marcus held onto his hand "Uncle Feli?"

"Si?" Italy asked curiously.

"Will Mama be angry with me because of me coming back from school early?"

"No why would he?" Italy smiled.

"I dunno." Marcus mumbled "I don't want Mama and Dada to be angry with me."

Italy gently placed him in the car "You'll be fine. Me and Mr Japan are taking you home now!"

Japan nodded "Hai although perhaps I should drive Itaria-kun. Marcus is not well enough for your reckless driving."

"Hm? I drive fine! Get in Japan!" Italy smiled sweetly as he climbed in the front. Japan sighed and climbed in next to Marcus who smiled at him. Japan smiled back nervously.

Italy started the car and sped away making Japan close his eyes tightly. Marcus looked frightened and buried his face in Japan's chest while gripping onto his doll tightly. Japan closed his eyes wishing Italy would slow down. But he knew he wouldn't, he never did.

Marcus moaned as his stomach tensed, he knew he was going to be sick he could feel his stomach clenching especially when Italy sped at high speeds around another corner. Marcus clung to Japan and threw up on him. Japan gasped "A-ah! I-Itaria-kun! Slow down your nephew has been sick!"

"Huh?" Italy slowed down a fraction "What did you say?"

"Your nephew has been sick! Prease slow down!" Japan closed his eyes not wanting to make himself sick in the process.

Marcus started crying when he realised he had been sick on his doll. He started to cry really hard. "My doll! My Doll!" he sobbed.

Japan smiled a little "You'll be okay don't worry when we get back to your uncle's house then we can wash him hai?"

"O-okay." He sniffled.

Italy pulled up outside his house "Here we are! Now we can clean you two up and your dolly too!"

Marcus nodded "O-okay…"

Italy smiled and took his hand "Come on then." He walked into the house smiling cheerfully. While poor Japan followed. Italy sat Japan and Marcus down and rushed off to get some clean clothes. "Marcus…all I have are Elfriede's clothes again for you…I guess you could wear Gilbertra's they're a little less feminine." He came back with a t-shirt and some tight black jeans of his own for Japan and a pair of purple shorts with a little chick on the pocket and a cute t-shirt with flowers down the side for Marcus "This was all I could find…I mean the flowers are small and it's white…"

Marcus nodded "O-okay I will wear them."

Italy smiled happily and pulled off Japan and Marcus' clothes and shoved them in the washing machine along with the doll "There now after they will all be clean and smell nice."

Marcus nodded looking down. "Uncle Feli…my throat hurts."

"Si I bet." Italy gently took him over to the sink "Here's some water rinse your mouth out don't swallow now."

Marcus nodded and drank some water and spat it out. Italy watched him and smiled gently "There is that better?"

Marcus nodded "Uh huh."

Japan bowed "May I use your shower Itaria-kun?"

"Si you know you can silly. Do you want me to help you?"

"N-no I can do it fine." Japan rushed out quickly taking the clothes.

Italy giggled "He's so shy. Oh Wait! Wait Japan!" he ran after him dragging poor Marcus along "Here take Marcus with you! You can wash him up."

Japan nodded "H-hai okay." He gently took Marcus' hand and led him into the bathroom.

Japan gently pulled him under the water "I am sorry that it has to be a stranger…"

"You're not a stranger Mr Japan! I know you!" Marcus giggled "You have a daughter she's in my class she helps me with language lessons."

"Oh hai? She does? That is good I tell her often to help people who need help in their ressons." Japan grabbed the soap and smiled "Are you ready?"

"Si!" Marcus nodded "I feel a little better."

"Hai I bet you do. Sometimes the body helps itself to heal by removing the toxins in the body either by being sick or otherwise." Japan smiled.

Marcus nodded "That's cool. You know a lot huh Mr Japan."

"W-well I know enough." Japan smiled shyly. He knelt down "Okay I'm going to wash you now."

Marcus nodded cheerfully and stood up to his full height for Japan to wash his chest. Japan squirted soap onto a sponge and gently washed his chest and face "You are gentle Mr Japan."

"Hai I don't want to hurt you." Japan smiled "But prease don't talk yet or I will put soap in your mouth by accident." He said softly.

Marcus closed his eyes and mouth tightly as Japan washed his face then rinsed off the soap gently "There now you can talk again."

Marcus giggled "Okay!"

Japan smiled and washed Marcus' chest gently sluicing down the remains of his sickness. Marcus giggled "That tickles."

Japan laughed lightly "Oh hai?"

"Si!" Marcus smiled and hugged onto him making him gasp "Mr Japan…do you play with your daughter?"

"H-hai of course I do!" Japan answered "Why?"

"Because mama and papa are always too busy for me now because of the baby." Marcus looked down "I-I still love her but she is taking them away from me…does that make me selfish?"

"No…it is normal for children to crave the company of their parents especially when a new child comes arong." Japan smiled softly "I promise you, you are doing nothing but being a harmress child."

Marcus nodded and watched as Japan cleaned his own chest. Japan smiled and ruffled his hair "I promise you they will pay attention to you soon."

Marcus smiled cheerfully "Si you're right!"

Soon after bathing and getting dressed in the new clothes Italy gently tucked Marcus up in his and Germany's bed "There now I want you to rest…I think you're coming down with something." Italy said softly "What is Fratello thinking sending you school when you look like this…"

Marcus sniffed as he cuddled his now clean and dry doll "B-but Mama is busy with the new baby."

Italy nodded "Si I can imagine. Babies need all their mama's and papa's love." He then let out a soft sigh "But so do children…"

Marcus smiled "They love me still I know they do!"

Italy nodded "Si I know." He kissed Marcus' hair "Now go to sleep si?"

"Si." Marcus nodded. He cuddled down yawning a little "Thank you uncle Feli."

"It's okay." Italy smiled and walked off downstairs.

Japan smiled "Are you going to call his Mama?"

"Si I am." Italy picked up the phone "Fratello-w-wait stop crying he's okay! No he's not abandoned or lost…no…Fratello listen! He's with me! Si…si…why? Because he was ill." Italy rolled his eyes and hung up "He will be here soon he yelled at me and called me names saying it was my fault." He pouted.

Japan laughed slightly "But how can that be Itaria-kun?"

"I dunno he's an idiot." Italy shrugged. He stretched and smiled happily "Luddy is getting Elfi right now. Xiaoli is staying around my house tonight si?"

"Hai they have been good and they do their homework so I thought why not." Japan smiled.

Celio came toddling up to his mother and pulled on his trouser leg "Mama…I'm hungry."

"Si?" Italy scooped him up "What would my little cutie like to eat."

"Wurst…" Celio mumbled.

Italy pouted "You never want pasta…"

"I like it I just don't want it." Celio looked down "I like wurst…"

"Si I know you do." Italy turned to his cooker "Okay time to cook for my little fussy bambino."

Japan sat down and continued talking to his friend while he cooked. Celio was starting to fall asleep on his mother's hip. Despite being like his Father he had his mother's problem of being easily bored and enjoying food and sleep. The door opened and Elfriede came running in chatting happily to her best friend Xiaolian. Xiaolian blinked "Mama?"

"O-oh herro Xiaoli. Okasan is here to talk to Itaria-kun." Japan smiled.

Xiaolian smiled "I see."

Romano burst through the door almost knocking over poor Germany who was walking through at that moment "Veneziano! Where the hell is my kid?"

"He's upstairs in my bed." Italy smiled "And don't shout he's resting."

Romano stormed upstairs and walked in the room to see his child all cuddled up with his favourite doll. "Marcus…" he whispered "Thank God…" he knelt down and buried his face in his baby's chest "Mama was so scared when you weren't at the school gates waiting for me. I thought you had been kidnapped."

Marcus opened his eyes slowly "Ma…ma…?"

"Hey there baby." Romano smiled "I'm sorry you shouldn't have gone to school today."

Marcus smiled "Don't worry about me mama."

Romano nodded "Okay. But you know I still will." He smiled "You're my baby of course I'm going to worry about you."

Marcus nodded "I know and you're my mommy!"

"Yes I am." Romano climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to him "And you always will be my baby won't you. It doesn't matter how many children I have you will always be my little baby boy."

Marcus giggled "I know Mama."

Romano smiled and kissed his hair.

Germany sighed and walked into the house carrying Candita "The idiot left the car door open with the engine running and the baby inside. Anyone could of gotten in and stolen her and the car." He sat down in the kitchen.

Italy cooed softly "Ooh she's so cute. Hola Bambina." He gently picked her up and giggled happily as she pouted and nuzzled into his chest.

Germany smiled "Is Marcus in our bed?"

"Si!" Italy nodded "He will be fine I'm sure." He smiled kissing Candita's hair.

**XxX**

Spain hummed softly as he got ready for work Romano watched him sadly "You really are working too hard Toni…" he sighed.

Spain smiled "No I'm not truth is I'm not working hard enough! But I promise you I will pay off the debt I owe Netherlands."

"You don't have to do it all at once remember? Belgium has lowered it to €35,000 now." Romano smiled "Because she convinced Netherlands to forget about the window and the TV but he wouldn't forget about her face." He sighed.

Spain smiled "It's down to €33,000 now! Because I've been working so hard!"

"I-I know and I'm proud of you. But I'm tired and someone needs to look after the children. I have to run around and get Marcus to school and fed and stuff…" Romano pouted "I can't do it all alone!"

Spain cupped his face "I know sweetie. Look sweetie Marcus is having time off because he's ill si? So you can sleep while he rests."

Romano nodded "You're going to play with him right?"

"Si I am." He smiled and kissed Romano's hair "I will play with him after work."

Romano smiled "He misses you Toni…I miss you too."

Spain smiled softly "It's not the same as back then sweetie I know I left you a lot but this time it's different si?"

"A little…at least I know you will come back alive and every day." He mumbled "Not like when you were a pirate…you were out for days on end and I was scared you'd never come back."

"But I did." Spain nuzzled his hair lightly "And I always will."

Romano smiled shyly "J-just piss off to work."

"Si I am." Spain laughed.

"Daddy!" Marcus rushed up to him "Daddy you're still going to come back home and play with me right?"

"Si I am." Spain smiled "I promise."

"Okay!" Marcus smiled happily "We're going to build Snowmen!"

"Si we are." Spain cuddled him happily "But first you get some rest and stay warm."

"Okay!" Marcus looked a lot more cheerful then he had been lately. He still didn't blame Candita for having all her parents' attention like any other five year old would have done, but he didn't enjoy being ignored because it hurt him. Even more so since he became ill because usually his parents would fuss over him and try to make him feel better but since Candita was born they barely had time for him let alone notice him being ill.

Spain smiled "You be good."

"Si I will." Marcus smiled.

Spain waved as he walked out. Romano smiled "So what shall we do while daddy goes to work?"

"I dunno…can we play?" Marcus asked shyly.

Romano nodded "Of course." He smiled and took Marcus' hand "Can you do it alright?"

"Yes." Marcus nodded "I am strong Mama!"

"Si I know." Romano smiled and kissed his hair "Okay then Marcus let's play."

"Yay!" Marcus cheered before coughing. Romano looked at him sadly. Marcus smiled after the coughing fit "Mama I'm okay!"

Romano nodded "Yeah I know but I still worry about you." He sighed and kissed his cheek "Okay then let's play."

Marcus sat down and pulled his box of toys out from the corner "Okay Mama!"

Romano smiled and sat down in front of him "Okay then so what will we be playing."

"We're going to play jigsaw!" Marcus smiled happily and pulled out some jigsaw puzzles.

Romano smiled "I used to do stuff like this with Aunty Belgium when we were bored."

Marcus looked happy "Really! Then you can play then with me mama."

"Well sure you don't really play but why not." Romano smiled.

Hours had passed and Candita had started crying "Oh hold on." Romano stood up "Your baby sister needs feeding I bet."

"Okay Mama." Marcus smiled and looked at the clock he knew his father would be home soon. In his excitement he put his toys away and rushed outside forgetting to put on his scarf and coat. "Daddy." He whispered looking down the drive. He held onto the bush shivering half in excitement half in cold. The snow started to fall thick and fast around him covering his little body in snowflakes. Coughing he held himself to keep warm.

Romano smiled and held his baby to his chest as he sat in the rocking chair in her bedroom "Go to sleep sweetie." He whispered. He started humming to the now fed baby making her eyes slowly slip shut. Romano rocked her still humming.

Marcus coughed a little more. He felt weak and fell to his knees "D-Daddy…" he mumbled "Come home…you're late…" He fell forwards in the snow "You promised." He said softly before passing out.

Spain drove up past and saw his son lying on the cold ground snow falling thick and fast around his small body "Marcus!" he yelled jumping out the car "Marcus!" he quickly picked up his son "Marcus wake up! Daddy's here I-I'm sorry I'm late the roads were packed. Marcus please!" he ran inside the house cradling his son "Romano! Romano!"

Romano heard Spain's urgent tones and ran downstairs "What? What happened?" he froze seeing the small bundle in his husband's arms "T-Toni…please tell me…"

"He was outside." Spain sobbed "I-I think he was waiting for me! Roma I'm sorry I'm so sorry." He sobbed in Marcus' chest.

"G-give him here." Romano whispered placing Candita on the sofa "Tonio please…"

Spain slowly held out Marcus, Romano grabbed him and held him to his chest "Please Marcus wake up, wake up Mama's here. D-Daddy is here too. H-he's come to play with you. Sweetheart please don't die." He buried his face in Marcus' chest "Y-you're so cold. L-listen to Mama's heartbeat let that warm you up si?"

Spain yanked off his coat and hugged Romano so that their baby was in between their chests "Please Marcus…please…s-see?" he smiled weakly "Daddy kept his promise. H-he's here to play with you. H-he loves you so much. Let both of our hearts warm you."

Romano looked up at him with tears falling thick and fast down his face "A-Antonio…it's our fault. We haven't paid him enough attention…if I never went to feed Candita then he would still be in here playing with me." His tears splashed onto Marcus' face. "I-it's my fault…"

"No…it's not. We are both to blame." Spain whispered. He reached into his pocket to call his doctor. "I-I hope he will come out in this weather…"

"He has to." Romano whispered "He has to…" he looked down at his pale child, Marcus' breathing was becoming laboured. "Hold on baby." He begged.

Spain stood up and paced as he talked to the doctor "Please Medico! I need you! He is really sick!"

Romano cradled his baby to his chest crying softly "Please please Marcus. Please don't go. Mama needs you." Marcus' breathing slowed a little and Romano's eyes filled with fresh tears "Spain! Spain he's stopped breathing!"

"What?" Spain dropped the phone and sped over to Marcus. He quickly placed his head on his chest "Marcus. Marcus come on sweetie don't do this to us." Marcus coughed a little.

Spain looked up at Romano who started crying harder "S-Spain."

"He will be okay." Spain smiled "I promise you."

Romano looked up tearfully "Y-you think so? Please God! Please God don't take away my baby."

Spain looked outside sadly as Romano prayed clinging to his child. "Sweetie…God cannot hear you." He whispered.

"Wh-why? Because we're gay! That's stupid!" He yelled "God loves each of His children we're good people just because we have sinned by being with another man we have renounced our sin by it being true genuine love!"

Spain looked at him and smiled "Si you're right…God must love you so much Roma…you're such a good man. You have never killed, or done any things I have. You are truly a good person your only sin is being gay and I'm sure God can overlook that because of how pure your heart is."

"Y-yes." Romano cuddled Marcus closer "H-He has to."

Spain nodded and looked outside again "He may ignore me but it is impossible for Him to ignore you."

Romano shook his head "No…God knows you're a good man Toni. You're not the same man as you were. God may never forgive The Spanish Kingdom but he can forgive Spain. The man I married and fell in love with." He smiled and kissed Marcus' cold cheek.

Spain smiled then stood up "Roma! The Doctor is here!" he rushed to the door and burst it open as the Doctor got out the car.

Doctor Garcia walked up to the door and smiled "So what has happened Mr Spain?"

"Please medico! It's an emergency! I need your help! My child is ill." Spain grabbed onto Doctor Garcia's hand and yanked him inside the house.

Doctor Garcia walked in to see Marcus coughing hard, "I see." He knelt down in front of the child and placed the back of his hand on his forehead "He has a fever…" he checked his eyes "They seem dull." He took out a stethoscope and placed it to his chest "Okay let's hear his heart." Spain sat next to Romano and held him gently as he cried.

Doctor Garcia nodded "His heartbeat is regular but he is wheezing I think he may have a chest infection. The best bet would be for me to take him to hospital."

Romano swallowed and nodded "S-si anything to keep him healthy."

Spain nodded "Si please. Please save our child."

Garcia nodded and smiled "I will." He stood up "Can you carry him to the car?"

"Si."

Spain went to take him but Romano shook his head "N-no let me please." He cradled his son against his chest "I-it has to be me."

Spain nodded "Okay Roma…" he bundled up Candita so she was warm and followed the two to the awaiting car.

Romano held Marcus closer to his chest and carried him to the car "H-he's here." He whispered.

Garcia nodded "Thank you."

Romano sat in the car still cradling his son, Spain sat next to him holding Candita close "Sweetie he will be fine."

"He hasn't moved!" Romano yelled.

"Sweetie…" Spain looked at him shocked.

Romano buried his face in Marcus' chest "Please baby…please." He whispered.

Marcus whimpered a little and Romano looked at him in shock "M-Markey?"

Marcus whimpered again in his sleep, his breathing becoming more ragged. He started to thrash a little. "What's happening?" Romano asked scared "Why is he doing that?"

"The fever is either making him hallucinate or made him have nightmares." Garcia answered.

"Baby it's okay. Markey Mama is here." Romano held him close "Don't do this. Fight those bad dreams."

Marcus mumbled softly and whined a little more, all the way to the hospital he was restless and nothing Romano could say or do would stop him once or twice he actually cried until he became quiet with exhaustion.

Soon enough Marcus was in a bed IV tube in his wrist and a breathing apparatus over his mouth and nose to help him breathe clearly. "M-my baby." Romano sobbed "Toni…th-this is all my fault."

Spain looked at him puzzled "How sweetie?"

"I-if I never had Candita none of this would happen…"

"Sweetie he would have gotten ill whether we had her or not." Spain tried to reason.

"Yes! But we wouldn't have neglected him!" Romano yelled.

"You don't mean that." Spain cradled their daughter "Sweetie…look at her and tell me you don't want her."

Romano started crying "I do! I-I just don't want my baby to die! Marcus is _my _little baby! He always will be no matter how old he gets he will always be my baby. I can't lose him I CAN'T!"

Spain nodded "Sweetie you won't lose him he will be better you'll see. Loads of children get Pneumonia and they heal well."

Romano sniffed "Loads of children get pneumonia and die too."

"Shhh don't talk like that." Spain said sadly. "Do you want our child to die?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then don't give up hope." Spain said looking at Marcus who was fast asleep looking peaceful.

Romano nodded "Y-you're right." He held Marcus' hand "Please baby…get better…"

Gradually weeks had passed and Romano refused to leave his son's side. He stayed in the hospital while Spain worked and looked after Candita at home. Romano sighed softly "Come on Marcus…get better the doctors said there is no more infection in your lungs and you can breathe on your own! S-so wake up! Wake up please!"

Marcus whimpered softly and opened his eyes "Ma…ma…" his voice was cracked from lack of use and he looked at his Mother with tired sleepy eyes.

"Shh shh don't speak sweetie." Romano whispered. He stroked Marcus' hair "Mama is so happy to see you awake."

Marcus looked up at the ceiling "Where…"

"You're in the hospital." Romano answered "You got really sick from waiting in the cold…Mama is sorry." He kissed Marcus' hand "I never meant to ignore you for Candita that day…if only I paid attention to you and not her."

"No…" Marcus struggled up but Romano pushed him back down.

"You have to rest."

Marcus coughed and laid back "Mama…"

"Shhh get some rest." He kissed his hair and smoothed it off his forehead "You're not as hot as you were yesterday you must be getting better." He smiled and rang the bell to call the nurse "Can you get some water for my son please?" she nodded and rushed off.

Marcus coughed again "C-Candi…"

"Si I know. Mama won't be focused on just her anymore."

"No…" Marcus coughed again.

"Shh wait until the nurse comes with water Markey." Romano sighed sadly and watched the door, a small part was so happy his son was awake but another part of him was sad because now he could see and hear him suffering while when he was asleep he looked so peaceful.

The nurse came back with the water. "Thank you." Romano smiled taking it. He helped his son to sit up and take it. "There."

Marcus sipped it and tried to talk, it was much easier now his throat wasn't so dry or sore "Mama…don't hate Candi it wasn't her fault she never asked to be here."

Romano sighed and nodded "I know sweetie I don't blame her really I was just looking for someone to pin it on. Because I couldn't stand the idea that it was my fault for why you were so ill."

"But I'm fine." Marcus smiled softly he still looked exhausted but despite that he had a small smile.

Romano smiled and grabbed his hand "You are so much like your Father even in the face of death you will smiled and greet it."

"Mama I'm not going to die." Marcus smiled "Silly I have so many things to do first!"

"Oh yes? Like what?" Romano asked curiously.

"I am supposed to marry Gilbertra when I'm older I promised!" Marcus said smiling "And I also have to return her dolly It was my turn to look after it."

"No she's got it back ages ago." Romano sighed then smiled "But I brought you your toy."

Marcus nodded and looked eager a little "Really?"

"Yes. Here it is." Romano held out the doll. "There you are."

Marcus took the doll and squeezed it "Mama…"

"Si?"

"Thank you." He nuzzled into his childhood doll and looked happy.

Romano smiled and kissed his hair "I'm glad you're happy."

"Si." Marcus snuggled it.

Romano sighed softly "I hope you can come out of hospital soon…"

Back at Home Spain was trying to comfort their baby girl but she kept crying and refused to be consoled "Shhh please darling Mama isn't here he's with your brother. He is ill and needs him right now." Candita cried harder making herself cough with the force of her tears "Please Candita shhh." Spain held her and phoned Romano "Roma I think Candi misses you she won't stop crying."

Romano looked at Marcus "Well tough I need to be with our son so just try feeding her or something."

"I have she won't drink, she has a clean nappy on and she keeps crying. She won't eat, she won't sleep, what am I supposed to do?" Spain sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Mama…I want to see her." Marcus smiled softly.

"Well…Markey wants her so bring her in then." Romano said looking down.

"Okay." Spain smiled and hung up. "Okay then we're going to see your brother and mama, happy?"

Candita whined hiccupping and she started again.

Marcus coughed a little and smiled "I can't wait."

"Get some sleep before she comes sweetie." Romano said softly as he stroked his hair.

Marcus yawned and snuggled down "Okay Mama."

Romano watched him sleep he lost track of time as he watched his son become peaceful again. He sat up puzzled as he heard crying coming down the hall a few hours later "Sweetie." Spain opened the door "Sweetie please." He held their baby out. "She won't stop! Take her I-I need a walk my head is killing me."

Romano sighed softly and took her "Okay then go on you."

Spain nodded and left gratefully.

Romano looked down at the baby girl who whined softly she looked up at her Mother her sobs no longer loud. "Hey be quiet you. Your Brother is trying to rest."

"Mama is that Candi?"

"Sweetie!" Romano smiled at him "Sweetie what are you doing awake?"

"I'm awake mama…" he yawned softly and looked at his arms "Is Candi here?"

"Yes." Romano held her out to show him "See? She's been crying."

Candita looked up at him and reached out whining softly. Marcus giggled and held out a shaky hand. Romano gently placed Candita's hand in his and cooed softly "That's so cute." He smiled and nuzzled his baby's hair.

Marcus giggled "Mama I love you."

"I know." Romano yawned and stretched lightly "I love you too." He reached over "I love you so much my little boy. Daddy's here so maybe when you get better he can fulfil your promise and make snowmen with you it's still snowing."

"Oh! I would love that!" Marcus smiled cheerfully.

**XxX**

Weeks passed and Marcus could now walk around but he was still under supervision just in case. He was all bundled up and wrapped in warm clothes as he and his Father made a snowman in the hospital garden. Spain laughed cheerfully not caring about the snowflakes falling into his hair. Marcus' little hat was catching the snow. He giggled as he patted the head and body in place. Romano smiled watching them; Candita was snuggled up in a large winter jumpsuit type thing and snuggled down close to her Mother's chest. She snored softly unaware of her family's happy laughter and fun.

Romano smiled cuddling Candita "Are you having fun Markey?"

"Yes Mama I'm so happy!" Marcus giggled he looked up at Spain who smiled cheerfully.

"We're glad you're getting better Markey." Spain patted the body down "We want you two to remain happy and healthy it's all we ever want."

Romano nodded "Yes that's true."

Marcus smiled "I'm always happy Mama and Daddy! I promise!"

"Then we are." Spain smiled.

**AN: Short ending I'm sorry but anyway despite that the next one is USUK then a FranAda it's been so long!**

**Anyway thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please review~**


	28. Chapter 27: Stargazer (America Hetaloid)

**AN: This chapter will feature some more micronations.**

**Warning: Swearing and smut.**

Chapter 27: Stargazer (America Hetaloid)

Sealand looked up at England excitedly "Mummy! Mummy!"

"What?" England looked at him curiously "Why are you bouncing around?"

"I'm excited! I'm going to have a sleepover today!"

"I know love." England smiled; he placed his hand on his bouncing son's head "Go get ready."

America walked in the room "Okay the mattresses are set up and so are the beds. How many are coming two others right?"

"Yupp! Ladonia and Kugel Mugel I can't wait!" Sealand skipped off happily.

Latvia watched him looking a little jealous. "P-Peter…"

"Yeah?" Sealand looked at him curious "You'll be there too silly."

Latvia smiled "W-well I know…I-it's in our room so I have no choice."

"Cause you do!" America grinned slapping him on the shoulder "We have a sofa. But we wouldn't do that to you."

Latvia nodded shaking "Th-thank you."

"Yupp! You're one of us now kiddo!"

Latvia smiled and looked shyly at Sealand who grinned "Yupp!"

England looked at his son fondly as he ran out to answer the door "Mummy! Come on!"

England laughed and opened the door to Finland and Sweden, Finland looked cheerful as usual "Ladonia will be here soon."

Sweden nodded "He's in the car…"

Ladonia yelled "I'm not! I'm here now!" he sped up to them dragging his suitcase along "I'm here!" he looked up at England eagerly "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." England ruffled his hair and smiled cheerfully "Well come on in then dear."

Finland giggled "We will be back to collect him at the end of the week."

"Okay then." England looked over his shoulder to where Sealand was bouncing around Ladonia. England smiled "Peter seems happy."

Finland nodded "Can we…s-say hello?"

"Of course he is your child as much as mine." England stepped out of the way to let them through "Come on in."

Finland walked in "Peter?"

Sealand looked up excited "Mama Finland!" he ran up to him and hugged him happily "Mama I love you!"

"I-I love you too." Finland giggled shyly "You look so happy."

"I am!" Sealand smiled and bounced up and down on the spot before hugging Sweden "Papa Sweden!"

Sweden smiled slightly and picked him up "Gla' you're happy..." He muttered.

Sealand giggled "Yupp! I get to have a sleepover with all my friends for a week!"

England smiled "Well you have been good so why not."

Avery tottered out and looked up at Sweden shyly "Mister why are you so tall?"

Sweden blinked "I dunno…"

"Avery." England scooped him up "Silly child it's not his fault."

Sealand wriggled in eagerness as he saw Prussia's car pull up. Austria stepped out carrying a small bundle wrapped in lilac. England smiled softly "You're here."

"Ja." Austria smiled back "Go on then Kugel."

Kugel Mugel ran out happily "Bye Bruder!"

Austria watched him "Bye give your…"

"Baby Bruder a kiss." Prussia finished.

Kugel Mugel blinked "Isn't he my nephew technically?"

"S-sure whatever." Austria mumbled blushing he held out the small child "Just kiss Friedrich goodbye."

"Goodbye Friedrich!" Kugel Mugel smiled happily, he pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and sped off.

England gave Austria a knowing look, the Austrian blushed heavily and looked away. Prussia was totally oblivious to it as he was trying to stop Gilbertra from escaping.

Kugel Mugel looked up at America and grinned "Hullo Mr America!"

"Hey." America grinned "You're that….girl boy thing?"

England elbowed him in the stomach "He's a little boy!"

Kugel Mugel grinned again "Mr America I am a boy!"

America laughed "Okay then."

England sighed "Anyway will that be all Austria?"

Austria nodded "Ja danke." He nodded once more before swiftly leaving, Friedrich gurgled softly from his bundle. England waved smiling softly.

"Okay then you lot what shall we do?"

Kugel Mugel cheered his answer "Let's go play a game. Playing games is ART!"

"O-oh of course." England smiled nervously and looked at America who grinned cheekily.

"Okay then what shall we play?"

Ladonia looked up at England eagerly "I want to help you do stuff Mr England."

England smiled kindly "That's very sweet of you darling but I don't need any help so you can go play."

Ladonia nodded but before he rushed off he glared at America who blinked "Hey Babe…did you just see the look that kid gave me?"

England shook his head "No why?"

"He kinda glared at me like he wanted to kill me or something." America shrugged "Meh he can't take me I'm strong!"

"Yes you're my superman now go bugger off and check on the little ones." England chuckled lightly poking him.

America laughed and walked off to go check on Avery who was trying to play his game but Tobias was leaning over his shoulder telling him what to do "No you gotta use a stronger one then that!"

"Tobi! Go awaaay!" Avery whined pushing on him.

"Tobi get over here kiddo." America grinned scooping him up "If you annoy your brother then you will get a slap. Is that what you want?"

"No!" Tobias giggled and snuggled back in his father's arms.

America smiled "Good because if you annoy your brother daddy will also get a slap by mommy he's mean."

"Yeah!" Tobias giggled again and looked up at him "Daddy I love you!"

"I love you too kiddo." America smiled and kissed his cheek "So? Hungry?"

"Yes!" Tobias cheered.

"Good! Let's see if we can get Mommy to feed us."

"Yay!" Tobias cheered "Mommyeee!"

"Mommyeeee!" America joined in.

England blinked "What?"

America slumped on him "Mommy we're hungry."

"I'm not your mother." England smiled poking him "What do you want for dinner sweetheart?" he asked Tobias who looked up at him happily.

"I want shepherd's pie!" He chirruped.

America pulled a face but luckily England didn't see it "Okay then love~" he walked off into the kitchen.

Sealand bounced down the stairs and hugged onto England's legs "Mummy! Can we all have drinks?"

England smiled "Of course go ask daddy then and he will make them."

"But I'm playing with the kids." America said scooping up Tobias again.

"So? You can do both." England said sharply.

America pouted and got cups out of the cupboard "Tobi your mom sucks."

Tobias giggled and buried his face in his Father's neck "Mommy sucks, daddy!"

America smirked "Your mommy does suck daddy yes."

England blushed heavily and spun around "Y-you shut it! I have a knife! An-and don't teach bad things to our sons!"

America just laughed and finished making the drinks "There done."

England sighed and continued peeling the potatoes "B-bloody idiot."

As America walked past England he blew on his neck making him yelp and blush, America laughed taking the drinks to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey kids drinks are down here."

Sealand looked happy and scooped up two "Latty can you help me?"

Latvia walked downstairs and picked up the last two "O-okay then."

Sealand giggled and walked upstairs. America plopped Tobias down on the floor and hugged England from behind "Hey did you remember that France and Mattie are coming around tonight?"

"Wh-what?" England looked up at him "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You already knew this dopey." America smiled "How did you forget?"

"I-I forgot because…well shut up!" England pouted and finished peeling the potatoes "W-well they can eat my food! I-I don't care they either eat it or starve!"

"Iggy calm down." America smiled "You're always doing this. You panic whenever France has to come around. Why?"

England blushed "N-nothing!"

America rolled his eyes and walked off to go answer the door once he heard the doorbell. Tobias sped off "I'll get it!" he bounced up and down trying to reach the handle.

America laughed "You're so short." He scooped him up "Okay then open the door." Tobias excitedly pulled on the handle to open the door.

France waved "Bonjour~"

Canada smiled softly he was holding Aurelian's hand who had his soft pale blonde hair tied back in a ribbon, under his other arm was a small polar bear cub that let off a little cute sound. America grinned at his nephew "Hey there little one. So who is this pretty little girl?"

"Uncle! I'm a boy!" Aurelian giggled trotting in "Don't you recognise me! I'm Aurelian!"

"Oh yes so you are." America smiled and scooped him up too "It's hard to tell with that pretty ribbon in your hair."

"Mama put it in she said that I look pretty." Aurelian giggled.

"You do look very pretty." America smiled.

Aurelian was another one of the children who called his mother a she and a her because he couldn't quite grasp that Canada could be called "he" like his father despite knowing that he was a boy. He giggled happily and grabbed America's glasses and put them on his face "Uncle! I'm you!"

"Yeah you are." America laughed he walked into the kitchen carrying the two "Babe France and Mattie are here. And look who else is here."

England looked over and smiled "Oh hello there sweetheart."

Aurelian giggled happily and looked up at him "Look Uncle Arfur I have a ribbon in my hair like Papa!"

"Hey kiddo?" America smiled "If you can't say Arthur call him uncle Iggy."

"You will not call me uncle Iggy." England frowned slapping a towel around the back of America's head. "You will get it soon darling." He smiled warmly at Aurelian who smiled back cutely.

America placed the two kids down "They're so cute~ go out and play."

Tobias cheered happily and ran off. Aurelian giggled and ran off to see where his parents had gotten too.

Meanwhile Avery was looking through his Mother's closet curiously. His brother had told him there were all sorts of special toys in there but he thought he was lying, after all he said there was a ghost in his parents' room that moaned at night time but always stopped once their Daddy had said "I love you."

America wondered where his other twin had got to, Tobias was in the garden so where was Avery? He heard giggling in his room so he entered to see his son with a small pink thing in his hand

"Daddy I found a mousey!" He giggled holding it up.

America gulped the item was small; bullet shaped and indeed had a 'tail' connecting to a remote. "Kiddo that's not a mouse, it's a…erm…special toy."

"Uh-huh!" Avery nodded. "I wanna show Mummy!" He ran off before America could catch him.

"No! Avery!" He yelled giving chase.

"Mummy look what I found!" Avery yelled running into the kitchen.

"What is it darling?" England smiled looking down at his son.

"I found a toy mousey!" He held it up making his Mother blush bright red.

"Honhonhon I 'ad no idea you liked mice Angleterre." France smirked.

"Sh-shut up." England blushed.

America skidded in the kitchen and scooped up Avery "Oh God! I'm sorry Iggy!" he ran upstairs with his son under his arm. He plopped him on the bed and smiled "Okay then kiddo let me tell you that you should never go in Mommy's cupboard."

Avery kicked his feet cutely "But why?"

"Because Mommy's toys are…well not for children." America said looking embarrassed.

France smiled at England "Well Angleterre what do you 'ave to say about that~"

England blushed "Sh-shut up!" He finished making the food his cheeks bright red.

Avery giggled "But it looks fun!"

"Trust me they are fun but never touch them again okay?" America asked.

"Okay!"

**XxX**

Ladonia stretched out in his sleeping bag as he looked at Kugel Mugel and Sealand "Come on we should play a game! I'm bored." Latvia was sitting in his bed reading so Sealand had to be the only one to amuse the other two.

Kugel Mugel giggled and shuffled closer to Sealand which did not go unnoticed from the Latvian who glared over the top of his book. "Okay but what game shall we play?" Sealand asked. He played with his stuffed toy happily.

Kugel made an input "I know let's just talk! How about we talk about who our crushes are?"

Sealand cheered "Okay! Ladonia you go first."

Ladonia smirked "Well I think I have a pretty good chance of getting my crush!"

"Oh yeah who is it?" Sealand asked curious.

"Well I have to admit Mr England is obviously in love with me. He can't take his eyes off me." Ladonia puffed out his chest proudly "And I can't blame him really."

Sealand burst out laughing "My Mummy doesn't love you! My Mummy loves my daddy they're going to get married soon."

"Oh only because of you." Ladonia pouted "But your mother is hot okay! Not going to deny it any longer."

Latvia giggled and hid behind his book. Kugel Mugel rolled his eyes "You dummkophe."

"So who do you like?" Ladonia asked.

Latvia held his breath again and looked over at the small Austrian who looked up at the ceiling "Who do I like~ well he's cute." He giggled and played with his braid. Latvia glared at him a little trying to see if there were any inkling of his crush.

Sealand looked at him curiously "Tell us!"

Kugel Mugel blushed hard and shook his head "Nuuu!" he hid his face in his hands shyly.

Sealand giggled and pulled on his hands "Tell us!"

Latvia gulped and looked at him wondering if his fears were confirmed. Was it Sealand he liked? And if so would Sealand and Kugel Mugel get together? Kugel Mugel mumbled something "I-I like M-Mr America…"

Sealand giggled "My daddy? Why?"

"I dunno." The small Germanic blushed heavily and started to untie his braids, pulling out a small silver brush he started to brush his hair which fell down to his waist.

"Can I brush your hair?" Sealand asked shuffling up to him.

Kugel nodded "Okay."

Ladonia rolled his eyes "You two are such girls."

Sealand giggled and brushed his hair happily, it felt as smooth as silk. He smiled "Your hair is very smooth I love it!" Latvia was wondering if he could get away with cutting Kugel Mugel's hair. "I wish I could have hair as beautiful as yours." Sealand sighed softly. Latvia felt sick with Jealousy but he held it back despite his hands shaking.

Ladonia rolled his eyes "Man you really do suck!"

Sealand pouted "What's wrong with you?"

"You! You're so gay! No wonder you were put up for adoption." Ladonia stretched. "Man I have no idea why Finland and Sweden took you in anyway! You're not even their kid."

Sealand's eyes filled with tears "I-I know that! Wh-why are you being so mean?"

Ladonia shook his head "I'm not! I'm being honest!"

Sealand started crying and Kugel Mugel pulled him into his arms "Ladonia you're so mean! You're such a dummkophe! You should be ashamed!"

"And yet I'm not." Ladonia turned away. A hardback book hit him in the back of the head he turned around angrily "Hey! Who threw that?!"

"I did!" Latvia climbed out of bed and grabbed the front of Ladonia's shirt "Say sorry or you will regret it." He said calmly, his violet eyes however showed his anger.

Ladonia shook his head "Why should I?"

Latvia's face broke out into an eerie smile that he could only have gotten from years of living with Russia "Oh so you won't say sorry huh…then I will have to punish you." And with that he punched Ladonia.

Sealand looked frightened as he watched the two fight "Wh-why are they doing that?"

Kugel Mugel blinked "I have no idea."

America barged in "What the hell is all this noise?"

Sealand ran up to him "Daddy stop them!"

America sighed "Go get your Mother kay?"

Sealand did so and soon enough they both tried to break up the fight America holding Latvia around his waist and England holding Ladonia. "What the bloody hell happened?" England yelled.

Latvia wriggled and squirmed but the American was too strong "Ladonia made Peter cry so I was protecting him."

America sighed "That's it! Latvia if you don't behave then you will have to sleep in another room!"

England nodded "We have no choice in the matter if you all can't get along then we should split you up."

Latvia shook his head "N-no I will calm down…I'm sorry."

Ladonia pouted "He hurt me!" he clung to England and looked at him cutely "I'm scared."

England smiled at him softly "Well I guess you could come and sleep with us."

America looked at him shocked "What?"

"Well why not?" England took Ladonia's hand.

"Dude! We have a spare room for him." America said looking annoyed "I thought we could you know tonight."

"No." England stated "He's scared."

Ladonia clung to England and buried his face in his chest to hide his smirk. America pouted "Fine."

England walked off with the "scared" pre-teen and went to clean up his wounds. Latvia sighed and climbed back into his own bed he couldn't give a crap about his own injuries he had just a small inkling of satisfaction that Ladonia's were worse off than his own. America muttered and mumbled to himself as he followed England. Sealand looked up at Latvia "Why did you do that?"

"B-because I don't like to see you hurt…what he said wasn't true you know your parents love you. Both of them." Latvia said picking up his book.

Sealand nodded and hugged him making him drop the book again, Latvia's heart beat furiously he had to resist kissing the smaller nation. He knew he was getting older his desires and feelings were proving that. "Thank you." Sealand whispered happily in his ear.

Latvia blushed a little and closed his eyes "I-it's okay."

Kugel Mugel giggled and pulled Sealand down into his arms "Come on let's sleep together."

Sealand nodded "Okay."

Latvia felt sick again he turned over and closed his eyes to try and escape the raging jealousy deep within him. Sealand was blissfully unaware and was humming as he and Kugel crawled into his bed and cuddled up together to sleep. Latvia shook slightly as the lights went out and he heard Kugel and Sealand whispering together, he wanted to hit Kugel he wanted to hurt him but he also wanted to protect Sealand and by protecting him he had to stay put. Swallowing his anger and his jealousy he tried to sleep. Sealand yawned happily and fell asleep all cuddled up to Kugel.

Early that morning England and America were woken up by a scream, England shot out of bed and ran into Sealand's bedroom "What happened? What's wrong?" America came speeding in and his eyes widened. Kugel Mugel was sitting in a pool of silver his hair chopped off into a pageboy bob that hung just below his chin. He was staring at his own hair in horror. America looked straight over at Latvia who was staring in shock at his own hands that had strands of silver on.

"I-I…I don't remember…" he whispered.

Kugel Mugel started crying "I look horrible!" he sobbed.

England walked over to him and embraced him in a hug "Actually you look lovely darling." He stroked his back "Trust me."

America grabbed Latvia by the back of his Pyjamas and dragged him out the room into the bathroom "Come on you fess up what the hell are you doing? First Ladonia now this one. What the hell man?"

Latvia shook "I-I'm sorry…I-I never knew I d-did it!"

America sighed "But you knew you beat up Ladonia tell me why?"

"He made Sealand cry…it hurts me when he cries…" Latvia muttered "So I did what any person would do…I protected him."

"Yes but why?" America said "I know there's something so tell me."

"I-I love him." Latvia blushed "I-I can't help it!"

America nodded "Yeah I figured as much."

"A-are you mad?" Latvia asked nervously.

"I'm not mad that you love Sealand but I am kinda pissed that you cut that kid's hair." America sighed.

"B-but I don't remember doing that!" Latvia protested "Honestly!"

America nodded "Yeah…well…maybe you did it in your sleep."

Latvia swallowed "All I remember was feeling jealous then…well then I must of…c-cut his hair."

America nodded "Yeah well kiddo you have to go to sleep in the other room kay? That's going to be your punishment."

Latvia nodded sadly "That seems fair…"

America walked off into his own room to the sight of Ladonia sprawled out on his side of the bed "Frickin' kid thinks he owns my bed already." He poked him "Hey move up!"

Ladonia whined in his sleep but shuffled a little. America rolled his eyes and budged him up then climbed in, England came back after a while "Well I calmed him down but only barely. Poor child was inconsolable."

America shrugged "He'll be fine."

England sighed "Yes well...that was rather rude of Latvia to do that. Did he say why he did it?"

America nodded "Yeah seems he likes Sea and he got jealous."

England climbed into bed "Yes I thought as much." He cuddled Ladonia who smiled and snuggled into his chest "Well I'm not sure what we should do…it's too early to call Austria now isn't it?"

"I dunno. What time zone are they in?" America asked.

"I think Austria's is either the same as mine or an hour in front I can't remember." England sighed "Either way it's only three am here so regardless it's still too early."

America yawned and rolled over onto his side "Yeah I know." He looked at Ladonia "Why is he in our bed again?"

"Because he was upset and look how much he clings to me~ it's adorable."

America rolled his eyes "Are you that starved for attention that you will take any kid that will hug you?"

England pouted "I'm not starved for attention."

America laughed "Yeah right anyway Francey pants and Mattie are going to help us with the wedding tomorrow remember. I'm going suit shopping with Mattie and you're going dress shopping with France."

"D-dress shopping?" England squeaked "I-I'm not wearing a dress!"

America gave him huge puppy eyes "B-but you promised!"

"I thought you were joking!" England buried his face in Ladonia's hair "N-no!"

"Fine." America shrugged "Well then…I guess I could always…you know…send back the lingerie that I brought it was nice too…silk."

"S-silk?" England popped his head up "A-Alfred I don't want everyone seeing me in a wedding dress…"

"Me either." America smirked "No the dress is for our honeymoon."

England's face glowed with embarrassment "O-oh?"

"Yupp! So…will you go dress shopping?"

"I-I will." England mumbled.

Ladonia shuffled in his sleep "No bad man." He kicked out and pushed America out of the bed, he landed face first on the floor.

"Alfred? Are you okay?"

"Fucking kid." He mumbled through the carpet.

England laughed lightly "He was having a bad dream that's all~" he stroked Ladonia's hair lightly "We have to take care of him Sweden and Finland put him in our care."

"You only feel guilty because they raised Sea." America said huffily pulling his face out of the floor.

"Well yes…maybe I do." England blushed "But it's only fair."

"Whatever." America pouted and sat up "So I can't sleep in bed anymore?" he stood up "Whatever stay with the little twerp." He marched off to Sealand's room and crawled into Latvia's bed.

England rolled his eyes "Bloody idiot." He cuddled down to go to sleep not caring that Ladonia had snuggled close, he never saw the smirk on the micronation's face as he fell asleep.

Sealand looked up "Daddy?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Go to sleep daddy was kicked out of his own bed." America pouted.

The next day France and Canada came around again to take America and England out to shop for their wedding, poor Latvia was in charge and he was a little worried the micro nations wouldn't listen to him and there was no way in hell Tobias was going to which is why the twins were with their parents as was Aurelian. Canada held his hand lovingly he was his only baby and he relied heavily on him, Aurelian held his small cub that had fallen asleep so it looked like a stuffed bear under his arm close to his chest. He usually always wore a backpack so that he could put Vancouver in when he, like now, passed out. But Aurelian loved holding him he was warm and so soft when he was worried or nervous he would rub his cheek against the soft fur. He giggled watching Tobias run off in front but get yanked back by the cute monkey backpack with a tail leash type thing on his back. England rolled his eyes the tail around his wrist "Tobias behave."

Avery had a kitty one and he was looking up at his Father in admiration, America was happily talking to Canada about how he saved Avery's unicorn from being thrown out. Avery giggled happily his unicorn held snuggled tightly in his arms. Canada smiled at America "Well aren't you a Hero Alfie."

"You bet I am!" America cheered happily.

Avery giggled again but soon whined as Tobias got bored and grabbed his unicorn "Wheee watch it fly!" he cheered throwing it in the air.

England grabbed it and frowned "Tobias! I swear if you don't get out of this pain in the arse phase I'm going to give you such a spanking!"

Tobias pouted "I'm bored!" he looked at America who shrugged.

"Kiddo do what your mom says."

Tobias looked hurt, usually America would take his side and make an excuse like he was just playing, or he's bored but he actually didn't stick up for him. "Daddy! You're mean!" he tried to run off and pulled on the tail "Get off Mommy!"

"No! Stop being a pest!" England snapped grabbing his hand.

Tobias started crying and punching England again and again "I hate you Mommy you're a mean mommy!"

A woman tutted and muttered to her husband "Well I guess that's what happens when you raise children in an unnatural family."

England tensed hearing her he looked up at her and grabbed Tobias' hands "Tobias please be good."

America cleared his throat and knelt down in front of Tobias "Hey kid listen. This isn't about you it's about me and Mommy 'kay? We're getting married soon and when we do we will be a proper family like Uncle Francis and Uncle Mattie."

England blushed as more people stared "A-Alfred f-forget it let's go home." He swallowed nervously "C-come on."

France saw the looks they were attracting and decided to help shift the attention away from England because he knew what he was like "Aurelian would you like to give your uncle a 'ug?"

Aurelian nodded cutely and walked up to him "Uncle Arfur! I love you the way you are!" he wrapped his little arms around his legs.

England smiled a little but he couldn't help thinking it was a stupid idea to get married. What was he thinking? Getting married in his country to a man nonetheless! He must have been getting too soft in his old age…he looked at America "Come on let's go home it was stupid to come here."

"No!" America yelled "Why the hell should we have to hide? Because you're not a woman I have to keep you hidden? Screw all these!" he said waving a hand at the people who were now trying to look anywhere else but at them "I love you and I'm going to marry you!" he grabbed England and kissed him making him flail and try to escape.

A few people muttered disgusting and covered their children's eyes and dragged them away. Aurelian pouted at them cutely "Why are they all mean Mama?"

Canada shook his head "Some people don't accept love in all forms."

"Because they're ignorant." France stated glaring at a man who was shaking his head in disgust "Love 'as no face, colour or gender my little one and don't you forget it." He tapped Aurelian's nose who giggled.

"I won't!" He looked happy and hugged him "I love you Papa!"

"Papa loves you too~" France smiled cheerfully.

England hds broken free from America and now bright red walked off hurriedly dragging poor Tobias along but he was glad to be moving so he was no longer being a pest. America smiled and pulled little Avery along after his mother. France laughed "They're so cute~" and followed him along with Canada giggling.

America smiled cheerfully once everything had settled and Tobias was now eating a huge lolly pop that would hopefully shut him up for a few hours, Avery was happily playing with his unicorn making it bounce along the walls like he was trotting with him. America looked around the suit shop "Okay then so what shall they wear?"

France smiled "Well what's ze theme the children should wear an outfit similar to zat."

America shrugged "I have no idea we never thought of one."

England blushed softly "Well…I erm…well I was hoping f-for a traditional I-Irish one…"

"I'm not wearing a skirt." America said looking at suits "I don't have the knees for one."

England blushed "I-it's not a skirt it's a kilt! An-and I was hoping just the children wore one…"

America looked at Tobias who was sucking his lolly pop happily, then he looked at Avery who was making the unicorn bounce along the rails of the suits "Well…I guess they'd look cute in a skirt."

"Kilt and you mean it?" England smiled hopefully.

"Sure but you won't get me in one." He picked up a nice black suit "So what should we wear? What colour? You'd look pretty in blue or pink."

England blushed heavily "Wh-what?"

France smiled "Well 'ow about wear a nice white suit~"

Canada giggled "With children? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well we can keep it in our 'ouse before the wedding oui?" France smiled warmly.

England looked at America who shrugged "Yeah okay then. Why not?"

America smiled "Sure but Iggy's too pale for white so maybe he should wear something with a bit of colour. Like blue?"

"What is it with you and blue?" England asked rolling his eyes.

America grinned "Because blue is my colour so having you in a blue one makes you mine."

England's cheeks heated up "Wh-what?"

France laughed "L'Amerique you should control yourself."

"I am controlled." America grinned "But I want to see you in a sexy wedding dress too 'kay?"

England looked away "Sh-shut up."

Avery pulled on England's trouser leg "Mummy? Are you wearing a dress?"

"N-no! Ignore your father he's an idiot." England smiled and picked him up.

Avery giggled and wound his arms around him "I love you Mummy!"

"I know sweetheart I love you too~" England snuggled his son happily "You're just so cute!"

France laughed softly "Come on you let's get you into a nice dress." He grabbed England and dragged him over to the dress part of the shop.

England blushed placing Avery back on the ground "Go run to daddy okay?"

"Okay!" Avery ran off happily.

Aurelian had followed his father though and looked up at them cutely while his mother was finding suits and clothes for the children. France picked out a long beautiful dress "Here try this on."

England blushed and walked off to put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror his cheeks red. France called out "Come on Angleterre~"

England stepped out his cheeks red, he wore a beautiful mermaid wedding dress, it clung to his hips and legs giving him a feminine look but as soon as it got to his calves it swam down in beautiful ripples down onto the floor. England looked shy as he adjusted the front which was a beautiful strapless affair but went all up to his neck instead. He looked at the pretty diamanté adorning the front. "H-how do I look?"

"You look beautiful Angleterre~" France smiled.

"B-but is it t-too much? I mean he will want me to wear something he can get off me easily right?" England looked down "And this is too…you know…tight."

France sighed wistfully "You're right but you look so beautiful! Well I guess we can go with a princess skirt I like ze top so we shall leave zat as it is~ Maybe."

England blushed softly "So go get me another one."

France walked off to get another holding them out first before finally picking one "Here we are~" he held it out to him. England took it and stripped out of the other one and slipped on the new one.

"How about this one?" England stepped out in a beautiful swishy dress that had a long train at the back, the top was a V-neck affair. He looked shyly at the sleeveless dress "H-how do I look?"

France smiled "You look beautiful 'e will definitely tear zat off you~"

England blushed softly "Th-thank you." He checked himself in the mirror "W-well I guess it does look nice I don't look so feminine though like the other one~"

France smiled "Do you think L'Amerique cares?" he laughed "All 'e wants to do is tear it off you."

England smiled and looked at the way the skirts fell across his legs and lower body making him look beautiful "W-well I guess so."

France looked down at Aurelian who was looking curious "What do you think?"

"He looks pretty." Aurelian said softly as he gave his cub a squeeze.

England smiled "Thank you Aurelian."

Aurelian giggled cutely. France smiled and petted his hair "So are you planning on 'aving your family there? Like your sister and brothers?"

"No." England blushed "I plan on keeping Scotland, Wales and Ireland far away from this wedding."

France nodded "I see…but ze ozzer countries will be there right? The 'ole of Europe and Asia?"

England nodded "Y-yes…of course the rest of the United Kingdom can stay the bloody hell away!"

France smiled softly "It will be nice."

"Hey Babe!" America yelled.

"Gah! Get me out of this dress!" he squeaked "Hurry France!"

France laughed and pushed him into the dressing room to help him out, America walked around the corner "Hey kiddo where's Iggy?"

"Uncle Arfur is in there with Papa. He is taking off his dress." Aurelian smiled cutely as he swung his legs.

America nodded "Kay I just wanted to show him the kids they look-" he was cut off by England falling out of the dressing room flat on the floor with nothing but underwear on and France collapsed on top of him.

"Oof." England muttered as the French man landed on him. The dress fell over them covering them in white satin.

"Hey…whatcha doing down there?" America asked raising an eyebrow.

"I heard you talk a-about the children an-and I wanted to see them but I tripped over the dress and pulled Frog down with me…" England mumbled blushing.

France stood up and smiled "Bonjour~"

America smiled "So err…when you're done…wanna see the kids?"

"Of course!" England smiled struggling to his feet but he tripped over the dress again and fell back, this time America caught him.

"You're so clumsy." He grinned.

England's cheeks heated up "S-sorry."

America smiled and nuzzled him "Come on get dressed and let's see the kids."

England dashed back into the changing room to get dressed, he came out a few minutes later "O-okay I'm here."

America grabbed his hand "Cool now come on." He rushed away with him making him gasp.

France tutted and picked up the dress and Aurelian "So Big Brother France has to do everything as usual."

Aurelian giggled "You're my Papa not my big brother."

France smiled "That's true but I like to think I am a big brother figure to the other nations."

Aurelian giggled cheerfully "Papa let's go!"

France laughed "I'm going as fast as I can~" he happily walked over to where the others were still holding the dress and his child.

England was crying and hugging his children close to him, they were both wearing a kilt with a cute black blazer and a white shirt decked with a red bow tie. "Th-they look so cute!" he sobbed.

America laughed "Yeah well you get to see them like that for your wedding~ too bad we don't have a girl she could be the flower girl…WAIT!" America suddenly yelled almost making France drop his child and Canada nearly fall into the shelves of kids clothes. "I'll call Japan maybe he will let us borrow his kid."

"Borrow his kid?" England said disbelievingly "We can't _borrow_ his kid Alfred."

"Well you know not borrow…just have her as the flower girl." America shrugged taking out his phone.

"B-but she's not our child." England protested.

"Look it's either her or we have either Peter or Avery in a dress what would you prefer?"

"W-well…Avery would look adorable in a dress." England mumbled "N-no! Call him then you're right."

America grinned and called Japan. "Yo hey buddy I was wondering if we could borrow your kid for our wedding…well not borrow per se…just you know for a flower girl." America paused as he waited for Japan's answer "Really? She would like that? Great! Thanks dude I love you!" he hung up and grinned "We got our flower girl~"

England smiled happily "Oh great!"

France smirked "So at least one of your children are free from wearing a dress."

"Oh shut up." England pouted "Your son is feminine enough to wear a dress. He looks like a little girl with his long hair. It could do with cutting."

"What and have it in 'orrible punkish spikes like yours. Non thank you." France folded his arms.

Canada stepped in shyly "E-erm it's okay p-please don't fight. A-Aurelian looks nice how he looks an-and England your hair suits you."

England smiled "Thank you dear."

**XxX**

England talked to his sister on the phone discussing wedding plans "Aoife listen I don't mind having _you _there just not our brothers!" He said scornfully. Tobias came running past happily England grabbed him by his hood keeping him still "Well I don't know what you want me to do." He held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he took the scissors out of Tobias' hand and tapped his butt to get him moving again.

Not long after there were sounds of crying "Alfred love! Go see what happened!"

America called back "'Kay!"

England returned to talking to his sister "Well I suppose I would need someone to marry us…but why does it have to be McKinley?" He nearly dropped the phone hearing yelling from upstairs. "Hm? Oh hold on talk to you later." He hung up and rushed upstairs "What is bloody going on?!"

Avery grabbed his legs sobbing "Mummy!"

America held out a unicorn with its leg torn off "I think Mr Unicorn had an accident…"

"T-T-Tobias ripped hiiiim!" Avery whined. He buried his face in his mother's knees and cried loudly.

America sighed "Tobi why did you do it?"

Tobias kicked the floor "It was an accident…"

America picked him up and shoved him in the corner "Okay then stay there for five minutes."

"But daddy I didn't mean to!" Tobias pouted walking out.

"No. Tobias stay!" America picked him up again and plopped him back in the corner.

"But Daddy!" Tobias cried "It wasn't my fault!" he stamped his little feet.

"Now stop this nonsense!" England snapped. He held the ruined doll "I'm going to go sew this back on and you are to come downstairs and apologise to your brother."

Tobias cried harder and America sighed following England "Babe you're always harsh on the kid."

"He's been naughty he needs to learn." England sat down and started sewing the leg back on while Avery sniffled and watched sucking his thumb.

Tobias walked downstairs "Oy kiddo. That wasn't five minutes that was only three." America said looking up.

"B-but Daddy I wanna say-"

England sighed "I have had it with your naughtiness Tobias! Get in that corner over there! And stay there."

Tobias started crying again "Mommy!"

England put the doll down and grabbed Tobias' hand he spun him around and slapped his legs "Now get in that corner!"

"Babe! For God's sake!" America picked up Tobias "Why the hell do you keep hitting him? You don't have to slap the kid."

"Well that's the difference between punishment in America and England then isn't it." England said looking angry "No wonder he's a pest he isn't being slapped enough."

"Babe…why do you treat him like that…I would have thought because he looked like me you would love him more." America said sadly.

England looked away his cheeks red "It's because he looks like you why I don't want to be too attached."

"What? But Babe! He's your kid! He came from you!" America couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-I don't want to get too attached because then I won't be hurt when he leaves me." England mumbled.

"Oh Iggy come here." America pulled him into a hug and yelped "Ow! What was that?"

"The needle." England said smiling a little.

America smiled softly "Babe listen to me." He grabbed England's shoulders "He won't leave you. Not the way I left you. I left you because I fell in love with you, Tobias won't leave you because you're his mom. He can't leave you. And one day he will because hell all kids leave some day! But he will always come back because you're his mom! I mean when something didn't go my way who did I come crying back to every time?"

"M-me." England smiled "Or Japan…"

"Yeah but Japan didn't like emotion so he'd always say "Can't Igirisu-san help you?" and basically kick me out…" America laughed lightly "But I always came to you because I love you. And he will always come back to you because he loves his mommy."

England looked down "Y-you think so?"

"Yeah. But the more you yell at him and push him away the more he's just gonna resent you and leave early." America stated.

"Sometimes Alfred you can be very knowledgeable." England smiled looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah I know right!" America laughed happily.

England looked at Tobias who was still crying, he held his little fists to his eyes in sheer grief. England felt his heart almost break he walked over to him and knelt down in front of him "Tobi…" Tobias stopped crying and froze, when he was in trouble England never called him Tobi so he was very confused. "Tobi…look at Mummy please."

Tobias lowered his hands, England sighed his little eyes were all red from crying and his cheeks were bright red and tear stained. He was even all snotty. England pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry darling. I don't mean to be so horrible to you. Mummy loves you. You know that right?"

Tobias sniffled "B-but why do you always yell at me! I-I was gonna say sorry! I-I didn't mean to rip the doll you never even heard what I said!"

England looked at him "What? What do you mean love?"

"I-it got stuck in the door! And Avy was crying because he couldn't get it out so I tried to help him! I pulled it out and it ripped." Tobias sniffled "I don't like seeing Avy cry…"

England's eyes filled with tears "And I punished you for being helpful…I'm so sorry love!" he pulled him into a hug again "I'm so so so sorry!"

Tobias hugged him back "Mummy my legs hurt…"

"Yes I bet they do…" England sighed in guilt "Do you want Mummy to kiss them better?"

Tobias nodded "Yes please!"

England smiled, America grinned as he watched England kiss each red mark on his son's legs then pull him into another hug. Tobias snuggled into him happily. Avery tottered up to America "Daddy…" he held out the half sewn unicorn. He was clever despite his young age and knew that he shouldn't disturb his mother because 'she' needed to show his brother some love too.

America blinked and saw Avery looking cute as possible his eyes all big and shiny from crying and he was sucking his thumb "Dammit kid…I dunno how to sew but if you're going to look all cute at me then fine…I guess I could try." He sat down and attempted to sew the stuffed unicorn's leg back on. Being in the army it was a given that you had to learn how to sew to darn your own uniform but during the war he always gave his clothes to England to sew because he was too lazy to do it and after years passing he just forgot how to do it. He sighed and looked at the unicorn "Well…I tried…" the leg was sewn on wobbly and it looked a mess but Avery still hugged it tight to his chest.

"Thank you!" he smiled looking happy as he snuggled his unicorn close to him. "He is fixed!"

"Well…kinda." America smiled.

Tobias was still being cuddled by England but he looked happier about it rather than complaining like Sealand usually did. America smiled "Okay whose up for Ice cream sundaes!"

Tobias looked up "I want one!"

Avery nodded "I want strawberry."

England smiled "I'll go get the other kids." He sat up and called the other two "Latvia, Peter we're going to get sundaes do you want to come too?"

Sealand yelled "Yes!" he bounced downstairs dragging poor Latvia along with him.

England smiled "Okay then come on~" he smiled and scooped up Tobias.

America grinned "So what shall I get you two?" he picked up Avery and the unicorn.

Latvia shrugged "N-not sure."

"Do you like butterscotch love?" England asked. "Or chocolate or strawberry or-"

"Babe let him answer." America laughed. "So what'll it be sport?"

Latvia smiled "U-um butterscotch sounds good."

"It is~" England smiled.

"I want chocolate!" Sealand cut in.

"Me too!" Tobias cheered.

"So two butterscotches, one strawberry and three chocolates." America smiled. "Cool, come on then." He walked them out to the car and they set off for the ice cream parlour.

Sealand happily ate his sundae kicking his legs, America smiled watching his kids nom happily he looked over at England who was eating his daintily and in his usual gentleman fashion. Tobias was holding the spoon side on and clutched in his fist, America grinned he used to hold his spoon like that too when he was a kid but England always yelled at him and taught him how to eat properly. "Tobi." He called out.

Tobias looked up chocolate all over his face "Yeah?"

America grinned "Hold the spoon like daddy is, not like the way you are."

Tobias looked at his hand then looked at America's hand "Oh okay." He gripped the spoon in between his fingers "It feels weird."

"You'll get used to it." America smiled.

Tobias nodded and ate again, Avery was eating like his mother, dainty but he still got some all over his face regardless of how careful he was being.

England looked up at Sealand "Peter…look at you you're a mess love."

Sealand looked at England cutely "I am?"

"Yes love you've got ice cream all over your face. Hold on I have some wet wipes somewhere." He dived into his bag and pulled out a pack of wet wipes, he always kept them handy with Tobias around.

America grinned "Babe wait until he's finished he's only going to get dirty again and anyway you need to clean up Tobi first. He's more messy."

Tobias looked up and smiled at England who sighed "Yes well they follow you."

America pouted "I'm not covered in ice cream."

"No not your clothes but your face is." England smiled.

After they had all finished America pulled Avery over to him "Man I need to wipe your hands and face come here." He grabbed a wet wipe and wiped off the ice cream.

England cleaned up Tobias who was wriggling and whining "Mommyeee you're too rough!"

Latvia shyly cleaned up Sealand "Y-you got some in your hair too."

Sealand smiled "How did I do that?"

"I-I don't know." Latvia smiled.

**XxX**

Canada watched his brother pace the room "Alfred you have to stop panicking." He smiled. It was the day of the wedding and everything was set perfectly. America was wearing a beautiful pressed suit in a shining ivory white with an emerald tie and waistcoat. He swallowed and looked at his brother.

"I'm nervous as hell! What if he doesn't turn up?"

"Why would he not turn up? He's been wanting to marry you for ages remember that big fight you had because you never asked him to marry you?" Canada said soothingly "So he will turn up."

America sighed "Yeah I guess so."

"Besides once he hears you say your vows-"

"Yeah about that…" America laughed nervously "I err…still haven't written my own vows"

"What?!" Canada looked at him in shock "You can't just say "Yeah I love ya man." You have to actually say things you mean from your heart!"

America nodded "Yeah I know but it's hard ya know…I have no idea what to say!"

Canada sighed "Well you say how you feel…"

America scratched the back of his head "Yeah but I can't say how I feel…I've never been good at it. And besides I say enough of it when we make love if I say too much it'd bore him…"

Canada rolled his eyes "You're such an idiot. You won't bore him you never tell him often enough about your true feelings."

America nodded "You're right! I'll go tell him now!" he sped off before Canada could stop him.

England smiled at himself in the mirror "I look okay right?" he turned himself this way and that looking at his reflection. He was in a white suit that matched America's but instead of green his tie and waistcoat were ocean blue.

France smiled "You look beautiful mon amie~"

"Th-thank you." England smiled.

"Iggy!"

England gasped and pounced on the door making it slam shut before the person behind could enter "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

America pouted rubbing his forehead where the door had smacked him "I just wanted to see you-"

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"I thought that only applied if you were either in a dress or a chick?"

"Shut up!" England snapped "It applies regardless now piss off I'll be down in a while. What did you want anyway?!"

"I wanted to tell you that I-Gah!"

"Alfred...?" England cautiously opened the door to see America being dragged down the hall by Canada.

"Oh…" France popped his head around the door too "Mon dieu 'ow I love that boy~ so strong and beautiful~"

"Do you mind you're drooling on my arm." England said pushing him away.

France laughed "I was not~"

England pouted "Shut up anyway I should be getting ready."

Canada had finally dragged his brother down the aisle and smiled "There now stay."

America pouted "I wanted to see him."

"And you will, just wait." Canada smiled.

America looked nervous as the music played out, he swallowed and looked up at the back of the aisle "I-is he in a suit or dress?"

"Suit." Canada answered "Just shush and pay attention."

America nodded "I am it's just shouldn't he start when the music starts? And where the hell is France?"

"He's going to walk him down the aisle now shut up." Canada hissed "Look do you want to marry him or not?"

"Of course I do!" he said "I love him!"

"Then stop panicking and be patient!" Canada snapped.

America looked nervous as he watched for any signs of his wife come through the door "W-would he be classed as my husband or wife?"

"Shush." Canada rolled his eyes.

"H-he's not coming…" America bit his lip there was still no sign of England "M-maybe he ran away?"

Xiaolian walked down the aisle in a pretty white dress adorned with roses and she wore a tiara of white violets contrasting beautifully with her silky black hair. America looked over at Canada "D-does this mean he'll be here now?"

Xiaolian threw petals down as she walked down the aisle and then England walked down the aisle his cheeks red and holding France's arm shyly. He smiled up at America who stared at him his eyes filling up. Canada smiled softly and blushed as France winked at him. Avery and Tobias followed, Avery carrying the rings on a soft cushion. Tobias giggled waving a fishy snack to lure Knight, Hero and their kittens down the aisle with him. Knight had a veil perched on her head and Hero had a cute bow tie under his fluffy chin. The kittens were wearing cute bows either under their chins or on their heads depending on gender.

England smiled as he made it towards him, he blushed up at America who looked at him his eyes wide and tears sliding down his face "America? Are you okay?"

"Yeah just…it's hard to believe…you're mine." He pulled England to him but he pressed a hand over America's mouth.

"No kissing yet." He said smiling.

Spain smiled cheerfully "Okay then let's get this wedding on!"

England froze "_You?! _You're the bloody priest!"

"Well I AM Catholic." Spain smirked "And you are a catholic…protestanty type country…what are you anyway?"

"I don't bloody know!" England snapped.

France made a gesture to Spain to stop talking but Spain ignored it "You don't know?" he laughed "Then how do you even know if you can marry a man?"

"I can't! In any religion it's forbidden now fucking shut up and marry us!" England yelled.

America sighed their perfect wedding was ruined…and to make matters worse the door banged open and a man with bright red hair and smoking a cigarette walked in. He looked just like England except his eyes were blue a sharp ice blue not a warm emerald green, and his hair was a vivid red. "Hey! What's all the fuss aboot here? I cannae even see why you had that twit be the priest and no' yer own brother."

England looked at Spain and Scotland and his eyes widened "Forget it! I-I'm not marrying!"

America grabbed England before he could run off and Scotland pushed him back "Ya cannae run noo think of yer wee bairns. Yer think they wan' ta see their ma run off and be a pussy?"

Behind them Ireland was face palming "McKinley ya Eejit!"

Scotland just smirked "I cannae believe I wasn't invited to me own brother's weddin'."

"There's a reason." America said "You're mean to England and now you're both frickin' ruining the wedding! Spain sit the fuck down you suck! Scotland either sit down or get out!" he yelled "And don't fucking smoke in the House of God!" he snatched the cigarette out of Scotland's mouth and stubbed it out. "Who else is fucking Catholic?!"

A small curl bobbed up from next to Germany and another one bobbed up on his other side. America grinned and strode over to the two he grabbed their curls and yanked the two up "Hey will one of you marry us."

Romano whined and struggled "G-get off!"

Italy clung to Germany "I-I'll do it!"

America let go smiling "Okay!" he walked over to Spain and picked him up then dumped him on Romano's lap "Cool!" he picked up Italy and plonked him in place of the altar.

Scotland lit up another cigarette "So I cannae marry my own brother? You lot sicken me."

Ireland rolled her eyes "You're such an eejit! Sit down over here afore I deck ya!"

Scotland strode over to her. Italy smiled cheerfully his cheeks still a little flushed "Ve~ Okay then I'll do the wedding~" he smiled at England who looked away. "Ve~ We are gathered here today to witness a union between two souls. Mr England and Mr America." He opened his book "Please repeat after me." He took out two glasses of wine and sniffed them "Smells cheap." He placed them next to England and America, America swallowed, wine and England was never a good idea…"Ve~ Repeat now~ _With this hand I will raise your sorrows_."

England blinked "Who? Me or America?"

"Who's the husband?" Italy blinked.

"Me!" America smiled "I fathered the kids and I top so I'm the man!"

England pouted hard "You moron!"

"Okay then you say them!" Italy giggled.

America grinned and held out his hand "_With this hand I will raise your sorrows_. Wait wasn't this from a movie?"

England slapped him hard "It is the vows from 18th century England do you want me to hit you again?!"

"No no! Sorry carry on."

Italy smiled "_Your cup will never be empty for I will be your wine_." He pushed the glasses closer.

England took his glass so did America "_Your cup will never be empty for I'll be your wine."_ America said he sniffed the wine, Italy was right it did smell cheap.

Italy smiled "Drink your wine together~"

England drained his glass and instantly a small red blush formed on his cheeks. America drank his wine as quickly as he could. "Okay now what?"

Italy pushed two candles towards them "Take them." He gestured which they did. He gave them each a match "_With this candle I will light your way in the darkness."_

America smiled and used his boot to light the match "_With this candle I'll light your way in the darkness."_ He lit England's candle who smiled up at him.

Italy looked at the last one and motioned for Avery to come forward "_With this ring I ask you to be mine."_

England smiled his cheeks becoming a little redder; America hoped it was happiness and not the drink because England was always a slut when drunk. He took the ring and held England's hand "_With this ring I ask you to be mine." _He placed the ring on England's left ring finger smiling at him.

Italy smiled happily "If you have vows to share with each other then please do so~"

Canada whispered "Just say what's in your heart."

America swallowed and looked down "Err…I-I love ya man…"

England blinked "Is that it?"

America shrugged "Isn't that all you need?"

England sighed "Fine…I shouldn't of expected more…"

Canada kicked America's leg. America yelped and held England's hand "N-no I do want to say more it's just hard finding the words…"

England looked up at him "If you can't say them at our wedding then when _will _you say them?"

America cupped his face and swallowed "F-fine…I…I have always loved you Babe you should know that, the whole reason why I did the independence war on you was because I loved you. I wanted to break free from being just your baby brother or your child. I wanted you to see me for more then what I was. I knew that to do that I had to break your heart so damn bad that you would no longer see me as those things. And it worked…but sadly you also didn't want to talk to me or anyone ever again. I drove you into France's arms too which pissed me off but I'm glad I finally have you now."

England's eyes misted over with tears "I-I see." He smiled up at him. "I love you so much."

America grinned "Of course you do." He pulled him close and was just about to kiss him but Italy grabbed his hair.

"No not yet!" he snapped "You need to have your ring and then you need to wait for me to say it!"

America grinned "Sorry." He let go of England.

Italy giggled "Okay then England repeat after me. _I promise to be with you always."_

"_I promise to be with you always."_

"_As your loyal wife."_

"_As your loyal wife." _America grinned and England blushed.

"_To be forever with you until death do us part."_

"_To be forever with you until death do us part."_

"_This ring is a token of our unity."_

Shyly England held America's hand and slipped the ring on his finger. Which America instantly traded over to his right mouthing "lefty." "_This ring is a token of our unity."_

Italy ve'ed softly "I now announce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride~"

America pulled England close and kissed him deeply. England flailed a little, he was shy to do it in front of everyone but he gave in and kissed back.

As they left the church doves were released into the air and confetti were thrown at them. Sealand giggled he was the overenthusiastic confetti thrower. Avery and Tobias giggled throwing some too. The sound of bagpipes echoed across the church lands and England felt tears fill his eyes, he never thought he would be the one to have such a beautiful wedding.

**XxX**

England shyly smoothed down the skirts of his dress "R-ready?"

America nodded smiling; he was laid out on the bed still in his suit, waistcoat open and tie thrown off. "Yeah I'm ready. I want to see you Babe!" he smiled and leaned up on an elbow "Come on Baby!"

England shyly stepped out, America's eyes widened seeing him in the dress "You look beautiful."

"Th-thank you." England blushed shyly, he walked over to America "I-I'm ready for you…h-husband."

America grabbed his hips and yanked him down on the bed "Dammit you look so sexy!"

England gasped and tried to fight America's wandering hands. "So what were the four "Something new, something old, something borrowed, something blue" things?"

England looked down and laid back on the bed, very slowly he slid the dress up "I-I have the dress which is n-new…" he revealed his aching hard member poking out the top of white cum soaked panties. The white stockings clung to his legs held up by a garter belt, America noticed his member quiver slightly, he pulled them down to reveal a pink bullet toy tied to his member by a blue ribbon. "Th-the toy is old…y-your b-baby ribbon is blue…" he shyly opened his legs and America's eyes almost fell out of their sockets a long white kitten tail fell between England's legs. "A-and this was borrowed f-from C-Canada."

America nodded "I see…can I…flip you over?"

"Wh-what why?" England blushed.

"Just come here then." He patted his chest.

England crawled up to him shyly and looked up at him. "I-I'm here."

"Have you got the ears too?" America grinned. England shyly held them out and America perched them on England's head "There." He flipped up the skirts at the back and grinned "Did Canada put this in you too?" he ran his finger around England's aching entrance that was filled with a toy connected to the cats tail."

England blushed "N-no! I-I did it all by myself!"

"Wow! How did you get it in so deep?" he eased the toy out slowly and England cried out clinging to him.

"I-it was difficult b-but it felt good o-once it was in."

America smiled "I bet it was." He moved it slowly in and out making England's hips move and small moans fall from his lips. "Damn I want you so much now. I wonder if I can fit in here too." He slipped a finger inside and England yelped.

"N-no! You can't! Y-you're too big! You're too big!"

America pulled him over onto his back "Maybe but you're my sexy wife~ you can handle it!"

England blushed and hid his face "B-but I'm just a small virgin bride. I won't be able to handle it. I'm just a little virgin kitty cat girl."

"Man Japan would have a fanboy seizure if he heard you talking like that." America smirked. He nuzzled England "I think I'll fit fine~"

"N-no! No! Please." England looked up at him, cheeks red but eyes laced with excitement.

America smiled and stroked his legs through the stockings "So sexy!"

England blushed shyly and looked up at him "A-Alfred…"

"Shh." America smiled "I know." He pulled out some lube and a condom "I don't want to get my poor virgin wife pregnant~ I mean you're just so young~" he kissed him and slipped off the panties.

"H-Husband I need you." England blushed and looked away "But I'm shy…"

America smiled "Oh yeah?" he licked England's neck "Why's that?"

"B-because you're so big!" England looked up at him "A-and I don't think my small body will take it."

"I'm sure it will~" America grinned lubing up his hands. He slowly pulled down the top half of the dress and sucked on his nipples.

"A-ah! H-husband! I-I have no milk for you." England held a hand to America's head.

America smirked and sucked more "You could have."

"N-no! I don't I don't!" England moaned as a finger made its way inside him pressed against the toy. "A-ah! M-my body can't take it!"

"Of course you can~" America grinned he gently pushed in a second and England clung to the pillow his eyes filling up with tears.

"A-Alfred!"

America nuzzled him "You know I kinda planned that I would ravish your body and we would make sweet love…but you kinda threw that plan out the window by coming out in all these toys and sexual things." He kissed down England's body to his aching and quivering member. "You ruined my plans Babe with your sexiness. I think I may have to punish you." He growled lightly.

England's legs trembled with excitement "N-no! I never meant to!" America licked his member and sucked him down to the blue ribbon, England's legs closed around his head tears of pleasure issuing forth. He couldn't stop, his body was going crazy with need and desire he wanted his husband inside him so much, even though he was a little scared of the pain of having two inside him, especially because America was so big.

"A-Alfred! I-I think I'm going to c-come…"

"No I don't want that~" America grinned he popped off his need and smirked up at him.

England looked up at him needily his eyes glazed over with lust "P-please husband don't be mean…"

America grinned "I'm not my beautiful virgin wife~" he licked him again "I think you're wet enough~ Can you handle me?"

"N-no! Please don't invade my helpless body!" England gasped as America pulled out his fingers and freed himself slipping the condom on. "Y-you're so big husband…"

"Yeah you bet I am~" America smirked. "I'm going in." he pushed the tip of himself to England's aching entrance.

England cried out as America forced his way inside pushing against the slim toy inside. "No no! No! My poor body can't take it!"

America smirked "You're so lying." He grinned and pushed in all the way, England emitted a small scream. America froze thinking he had hurt him but England moved his hips back against him. He grinned "You like it?"

"Y-yes!" England trembled he looked away as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Iggy?"

"I-I'm okay." England smiled "I-it stings a little but I feel good."

America wound his arms around him and pulled him close "God Babe stop scaring me like that." He kissed his face over and over and gently moved inside him. England clung to him and moaned softly at the gentle friction deep inside.

"A-Alfred…I-I'm going to come…"

"So soon?" America grinned and nipped his neck "You can't come yet I won't let you."

"N-no!" England cried out as the ribbon was tied tighter around his member trapping the toy and keeping it on him. He thought he was going to go crazy with the pleasure of both toys and his husband so deep inside him "P-please! A-Alfred! I-I can't take it!"

"You can." America thrusted deeper making him moan and arch up. He let out a loud scream as both the toy and America's member made contact with his sweet spot. "Is that it?" America asked.

"O-oh God! Oh God! A-Alfred!" England moaned biting his lip.

"What happened to your sweet virgin kitty cat girl act?" America grinned.

"Sh-shut up! I-I'm in too much pleasure to care." England clung to him and pulled him down into a kiss. America kissed back and thrusted deeply and quickly into his wife, England moaned in this kiss and America took that advantage to plunge his tongue inside his mouth. England squeaked in shock but he licked and sucked on America's tongue enjoying the feel of being invaded everywhere. His body was hot and aching for release.

America pulled out of the kiss and pulled out "Babe get on your front."

Blushing England turned over and stuck his butt in the air. America pulled out the toy making him gasp and thrusted in deeply "God babe I love that in you but I want to be the only one in you. I guess I'm selfish."

"Y-you've always b-been a selfish and greedy boy." England moaned clinging to the pillows "Y-you never shared anything."

America grinned "I blame you." He thrusted at a fast pace throwing the toy over his shoulder "If you weren't so damn sexy and desirable then I wouldn't want to keep you all to myself." He smirked and nipped along England's back "If you didn't fuck France when me and Mattie were kids then I wouldn't have wanted just you."

"Y-you saw that?!" England gasped.

"Yes I did. But now Francey Pants isn't the one deep inside you is he? It's me~" he untied the ribbon and England screamed in pleasure and came messily all over America's hand and the bedcovers. America grunted and came deeply inside him. He pulled out and laid back.

"Y-you saw m-me and France?" England panted.

"Yeah." America nodded "As soon as I saw you fucking his brains out I wanted to see you act like France but under me. I wanted to see you writhe and squirm under my touch." He smirked. "I saw it though didn't I."

"Y-yes…when you were a bad boy before we went to battle during…that time…you snuck into my tent and demanded I succumb to you." England hid his face.

America grinned "Yeah how old was I then? Like 16 or something? But anyway I still got to lose my virginity with you then. It was great!"

England still hid his face "Not for me it broke my heart."

"Yeah I know…but I loved you then and I love you even more now."

England looked up "Y-you do?"

"Of course!" America grinned "Since your pirate days you got soft~ mellowed out and became all cute~" he poked England's nose "And that's what I love about you."

"And you got dumber." England pouted.

America laughed "Love you too."

England smiled and snuggled up to him, he wriggled out of his dress and kissed America's chest.

**AN: I keep saying I won't write smut and I always end up doing that…**

**Anyway thank you for reading o3o**

**Please review**

**Arigatou.**


	29. Chapter 28: Canada complete introduction

**AN: Idea by JASisJessica.**

**Warning: Sadness, smut**

Chapter 28: Canada Complete introduction

Aurelian played with Vancouver happily in the kitchen; his mother was making pancakes and humming softly. He giggled and looked up at him; he loved hearing his mother sing. He stood up and ran off to go find his Father; he wanted to ask if he was still going to stay over his cousin's. "Papa!" he called out happily.

"Oui?" France answered.

"Papa! I want to know if-"

"Ah!" Canada's yell came from the kitchen and there was a loud crash.

"Mathieu!" France ran into the kitchen closely followed by Aurelian. France gasped as he saw Canada lying on the floor, he was knocked out cold and a deep wound was slowly seeping blood down his face "Aurelian stay back!" he didn't want his precious son to see this. He gently picked up Canada and saw he had slipped on a bit of water that was left over from the two polar bears' mealtime. "Mathieu!" he gently held him and looked around for the phone. Finding it he phoned Canada's doctor.

Aurelian looked in scared "P-Papa?"

"Petit one go and sit down in the living room. Your Mama isn't very well."

"O-okay." Aurelian picked up Vancouver and padded off into the living room. Kumajiro trotted after him, she wriggled up on the sofa next to him. "I-is Mama gonna be okay?" he asked her burying his face in Vancouver's fur.

"I think so." Kumajiro said softly, she licked her paw then washed her ear "Don't worry! Master has been in worse states before! There was a time when he had a maple syrup coma."

"A-a what?" Aurelian blinked.

"A maple syrup coma!" Kumajiro smiled "He was running low on maple syrup and he went into a coma. So I had to go out and get him some."

Aurelian giggled "Mama loves his maple syrup."

"So do you." Kumajiro nudged him playfully.

Aurelian giggled and rubbed his cheek in her fur.

Soon enough the doctor arrived, Dr Fisher smiled softly "Hello again Mr France. So what happened?"

"I'm not sure…he was in here cooking and I heard him cry out. I looked in and he was lying on the floor. I think he slipped."

Doctor Fisher nodded "Ah I see. Well not to worry Mr France I will take him to hospital and make sure he's fine."

France nodded "I'll come with you. But first I have to drop Aurelian at his uncle's."

"Understandable. Well I will meet you at the hospital then." Doctor Fisher said calmly as he helped France carry Canada to his car.

"Oui okay." He walked back into the house and knelt down in front of Aurelian "Sweetheart."

"Oui papa?"

"Your Maman is not well. He needs to go to 'ospital but you will be with your Uncles and cousins." France gently petted Aurelian's hair.

"I will?" Aurelian hugged his father "Papa…will Mama be okay?"

"He should be." France smiled "Don't worry Papa will be with Mama every step of the way."

"Okay!" Aurelian smiled up at him and hugged Vancouver tighter to his chest.

France smiled and kissed his cheek "Be a good boy for your Uncle Angleterre okay? You know what he can be like."

Aurelian nodded "I promise not to annoy Avery…even though I don't mean to."

France laughed "Story of my life sweetie. I don't even mean to annoy Angleterre I just do!"

Aurelian nodded and stood up "Okay I'll get my stuff!" he rushed upstairs to grab his cute little rucksack with the French and Canadian flags sewn onto the pockets. He came back with Vancouver under one arm and dragging his rucksack with the other.

"Well done Aurey." France walked with him to his car "Maman has gone with the Doctor, when he cleans him up you can come see him okay?"

"The doctor or Mama?" Aurelian blinked.

"Your Maman silly." France laughed.

Aurelian giggled and climbed into the car "Okay Papa!"

France smiled and climbed in, he loved that about his son he was always sunny and cheerful despite feeling something was wrong he was very much like his mother in that sense. He sighed and set off to England's House. He pulled up outside his door "Okay time to get out and see your uncles."

Aurelian smiled and climbed out the car "Okay Papa!" he leapt up to the door and knocked on it happily. Vancouver trotted up behind him and sat down next to him.

The door opened and England smiled down at them "Hello." He was holding Avery on his hip who was sniffling and clinging to him. "You've just caught us at a bad time I'm afraid."

France walked up to him holding Aurelian's backpack "I need to talk to you and L'Amerique alone."

England blinked "Oh? Why is that?" he shifted Avery on his hip a little more. Aurelian noticed that Avery had a bandage around his foot and he looked like he had just been crying.

France ran a hand through his hair "I will explain later go get L'Amerique."

England nodded and carried Avery into the living room America was muttering something in the kitchen. France looked curious as he followed holding Aurelian's hand "What happened?"

"Oh there was a smashed cup and Avery accidentally trod on the glass, so while I was cleaning out his cut Alfred is cleaning up the kitchen."

France nodded "I see."

Aurelian looked at Avery "Does your foot hurt?"

"No!" Avery pouted folding his arms "I-it doesn't hurt at all!"

Aurelian looked worried "You can tell me."

Avery blushed and bit his lip "A-a little…"

"Alfred! Can you come in here please love?" England called out.

America stepped in "What? I'm doing something."

"Alfred sit down France has to tell us something." England sat down on the sofa. America looked confused but sat down next to him.

France sighed "Children go off to play."

Avery nodded and grabbed Aurelian's hand; he pulled him out the room. England smiled as he watched them go then turned to France "Okay what's happened?"

France sighed "Well…" he explained what had happened.

England looked horrified "Oh my! Poor dear he will be fine though right?"

"I-I hope so. I'm going off to go see him in a minute." France said sadly.

America looked at him "B-but…he will be fine…right? I mean he's my brother!"

France nodded "Oui I know. I will tell you when I come back."

America nodded "Yeah…thanks."

**XxX**

Aurelian pulled on England's trouser leg; England looked down from cooking "Oh? Yes love?"

Aurelian looked sad "When I can see Mama? I miss him…"

"Well you can see him when your Father comes back to take you. He visits you darling."

"I know but I wanna go back to being just me and Mama and Papa." Aurelian looked about to cry.

"Oh no love, don't." England left the food and knelt down in front of the child "Please don't cry love."

Aurelian sniffled "B-but I miss Mama…"

"I know but once he wakes up you will see him." England smiled "Won't that be a treat?" Aurelian nodded and sighed. "Oh come now. Chin up lad it's not the end of the world. Your Mother is made of stronger stuff."

America walked in "Yeah dude I know your mom. Mattie is a frickin' lunatic on the hockey rink he is crazy, even worse when he's watching the sport on TV. If I can help it I avoid watching it with him last time he watched it with me he cheered so loud he almost deafened me and when my team won he beat me up with his hockey stick. That sucked."

England laughed "Really?"

"Yes! It's not funny! I still have the welts on my ass in the shape of a maple leaf on it!"

Aurelian giggled and looked at him happily "I like playing hockey with Mama! He is nice with me."

"Does he kick your dad's ass?" America pouted "Because some poor bastard has to stand in the net."

Aurelian nodded "Last time he smacked the ball, if Papa hadn't run off he would have had a broken nose." He smiled "Mama lets me hit the ball too!"

"What at your dad?" America laughed.

Aurelian giggled "No!"

England smiled "Well if it was me I would hit the ball at your dad."

America laughed and Aurelian giggled.

France held Canada's hand gently, he watched him sleep and sighed softly wondering when he would wake. Not just that but he really needed the toilet too…he stood up and looked at him gently "You will be fine Mon chéri while I just go for a few minutes." He naturally received no answer, sighing again softly he left to go to the toilet. Canada stirred slightly but didn't quite wake up; he was very slowly waking up though. France sighed and walked back in, Canada's eyes fluttered open. France gasped and rushed over to him "Mathieu…"

Canada opened his eyes and looked at the handsome man who had bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair. "Wh-who are you?" he whispered.

"You don't remember me?" France blinked.

Canada looked in pain "I-I don't I'm sorry."

France looked puzzled "You don't remember anything? What about…who you are?"

"Me…?" Canada looked like he was struggling to think "I-I'm sorry I don't know who I am either…"

France sighed softly "I am your husband, your name is Mathew you represent the country of Canada and we have a son named-"

"Aurelian." Canada smiled.

"That's right." France smiled "So you at least remember our son."

Canada smiled softly "I could never forget my baby."

France sat down next to him "Well I'm glad you can't forget our child."

Canada blushed softly "Where is o-our baby?"

France held his hand gently "He is with your brother L'Amerique."

"Wh-who?" Canada asked curious.

"Oh…he is your brother. America is hot headed." France laughed "But he looks like you and he can be a pain in the derriere."

Canada smiled "I see. Can I ask where I am?"

"You're in hospital." France answered.

"Oh." Canada looked around "Do you know when I can leave?"

"No I don't know…" France sighed "Soon I hope." He murmured. "Aurelian misses you very much."

Canada's Doctor walked in soon enough "Oh Mr Canada you're awake."

"O-oh y-yes I am." Canada looked at him, his eyes full of confusion and non-recognition.

France looked at Doctor Fisher "It seems he can't remember anything, not even himself…the only person he remembers is our baby."

Doctor Fisher looked puzzled "Ah I see so I'm guessing the knock gave you amnesia am I right?"

Canada nodded "I think so."

"Well the good news is usually when things like that happens it's temporary so you should gain your memories back soon enough." Doctor Fisher smiled softly and walked over to Canada "I'm just going to check your reactions now okay?"

"O-okay." Canada nodded a little nervous.

Doctor Fisher smiled softly and checked his eye reaction and his reflexes to see if his brain was working well. "Okay you seem to be fine." He smiled "It seems the only thing that you got from the knock was Amnesia and a cut to the side of your head."

Canada smiled "Thank you. Can you tell me when I can leave?"

Doctor Fisher nodded "Well I should think you'll be free to leave this afternoon."

"Oh good!" Canada smiled happily then he looked a little apprehensive "Um…S-Sir?" he looked at France who looked puzzled at being addressed so formally.

"O-oh? Oui?"

"Um…I don't know where I live…do you?"

France nodded "Err…oui in fact you live with me…"

Canada blushed "O-oh!"

France laughed nervously "If you wish you can go back to living in your Home just until you remember…"

Canada shook his head "That wouldn't be fair on Aurelian he would want to see both his parents and he would be confused about why they aren't together anymore."

France nodded "Oui that is very true."

Canada sat up a little shakily "Ugh dizzy."

"I think you got up too fast." France smiled placing his hands on Canada's shoulders to help lift him up slowly. Canada gasped feeling sparks shoot through his body. "Hm? Are you okay?" France asked him.

"Y-yes." Canada nodded shyly "I-I'm fine."

France smiled "Very well. I'll go call Angleterre and tell him we will collect Aurelian this afternoon."

Canada smiled "I would like that."

Aurelian looked at his uncle sadly "Is Papa coming to get me now? I want to see Mama!"

England smiled down at him "Oh I'm sure he will. It's been two weeks now surely your mother should be fine by now."

Aurelian nodded but he didn't look very comforted in fact he looked the complete opposite. England sighed softly France did phone Aurelian every day and yes he visited but not for very long and he knew the poor boy missed his mother…there was a knock on the door and Aurelian's face lit up. England hoped this was it he couldn't stand to see the disappointment in the small boy's eyes.

America opened the door and grinned "Hey Bro!"

Aurelian sped to the door hopefully "Mama?"

Canada's look of confusion at seeing America turned into recognition at hearing his baby's voice. "Aurelian! My baby!" he knelt down and opened his arms wide to embrace his child.

"Mama!" Aurelian launched into his arms tears falling down his cheeks.

France smiled "He missed you so much Mathieu."

Canada held their son close "Oh Aurelian I missed you so much!"

England looked happy "It's good to have you back Mathew dear."

Canada looked up at him "O-oh thank you sir."

"Sir?" England blinked not expecting the formality.

France stepped forwards "I'm afraid…Mathieu has suffered from Amnesia…"

America laughed a little awkwardly "He can't forget his awesome bro right Mattie?"

"Wh-who?"

France laughed nervously "He can only remember his son. The doctor thinks the bond between a mother and child prevented his mind from forgetting him. Almost like a shield."

England gasped "Oh Mathew you poor dear you must be so confused and then you have to go back to this pervert's place."

France glared at him "Do you honestly think I will take advantage of someone in his state?"

"Err…yes! Of _course _you would!" England retorted.

"Oh is that how low you think of me?" France snapped "You're so mean!"

England snorted "Did you expect me not to be?"

"Y-you're wrong." Canada said quietly. "I-I may not remember F-Francis but if he was really like that then why would I have married him in the first place? H-he has been very nice to me s-since I woke up."

"It's probably all an act love. I have known him longer then you." England said soothingly "He is a pain."

"M-maybe you do." Canada swallowed "B-but maybe he treats me different b-because he loves me." He smiled at France "A-and I believe he does."

America smiled "Babe…he has a point you treat me differently to everyone else."

England blushed "W-well okay you made your point. Also Aurelian learnt a new word!" he snapped at France before storming off.

"Oh?" France smiled "What is it?"

"Papa I heard Uncle England say wank. What does that mean?" Aurelian asked innocently.

France yelped "Never say that word again! It's a bad word!"

Canada held his son tighter to his chest and smiled at France "C-can we go home?"

"Oui let me go get his things." He smiled and walked off into the house.

"Mama is it true?" Aurelian asked "You can't remember anything but me?"

Canada nodded "It is."

Aurelian smiled "I'm happy you remember me Mama but I want you to remember Papa soon too."

Canada sighed softly "I know baby Mama wants to remember him again. But maybe I will fall in love with him all over again." He giggled.

Aurelian nodded "You will Mama! I know it!"

Canada picked him up and hugged him hard "I hope so."

France came back "Bonjour little one time to go 'ome~"

"Oui okay Papa." Aurelian smiled at him cutely.

Canada smiled at France and walked with him shyly to the car, he felt awkward that he was going to live in this man's house…a man who was his husband yet he didn't remember him…it was an odd feeling.

Once at home France walked into the kitchen to cook "Y-you know I can do that…" Canada muttered shyly.

"No it is fine." France said cheerfully, winding his apron around his waist "You go rest and spend some time with our son he missed you while you were away."

"O-oh! Okay!" Canada smiled at Aurelian "Shall we go play?"

Aurelian nodded "Yes please Mama!"

Canada smiled and took his hand "Okay then what shall we play?"

Aurelian looked thoughtful "Can we play with Vancouver and Kumajiro?"

"Who?" Canada blinked.

Aurelian smiled and led him over to a basket where a miniature Polar Bear was fast asleep; her cub was curled up against her tummy making cute noises. Canada blinked "Is that a dog?"

"No Mama! They're polar bears!" he giggled "The mama is Kumajiro! She belongs to you and the little one is Vancouver that one is mine and her baby!"

"Oh! Like us." Canada smiled. He sat down and stroked Kumajiro's head "Mother and son." He whispered.

Aurelian nodded and looked up at his mother. "Are you remembering?"

"Hm?" Canada looked over at him "Sadly not this is still all new to me…" he sighed softly "Even if I don't remember I will have new memories."

Aurelian nodded "I know." He smiled and picked up Vancouver who growled and thrashed a little but once he realised it was his owner he snuggled close into his chest.

Canada smiled and picked up Kumajiro who rubbed her eyes "Hm? Who are you?"

"I-I'm…"

"Canada." Aurelian giggled happily.

Kumajiro stretched "Oh!" she snuggled into his chest and looked up at him "Where have you been?"

Canada giggled "Did you miss me usually you don't even care or remember me-Oh! I remembered something!"

Aurelian cheered happily "That's so cool Mama!"

Canada giggled again happily and kissed Kumajiro's head. Kumajiro licked his chin and pretended it was a total accident. "I did miss you. Not that I know who you are."

Aurelian giggled and hugged his cub close to him; France walked in and ruffled their son's hair "Mon chéri? What would you like with your potatoes?"

"O-oh! Do we have any bacon…or something…" he blushed he couldn't help but love bacon…and maple syrup. Sometimes bacon WITH maple syrup. That was yummy! He blushed as he snapped out of his own little fantasy.

France smiled "Oui we do. You love your bacon so I always keep some spare."

Aurelian smiled happily "Can I have some too?"

"Oui of course!" France smiled. He walked off to finish cooking. After a few minutes he called out "Dinner time~"

Aurelian sped off, Canada smiled and followed him. He sat down and gazed at the meal in front of him, it smelt good. He sniffed the air and smiled "It looks really nice!"

"Thank you." France smiled happily.

Canada ate happily, he smiled up at France who looked at him and smiled again. "Is it good?"

"It really is!" Canada nodded. He ate some more happily. Aurelian smiled up at his mother who grinned. "Hehee." He giggled and nommed.

France leaned over and laughed "You're getting food all over your face~" he cleaned Aurelian's face with a napkin.

"Sorry Papa!" Aurelian giggled.

Suddenly a memory came back to Canada.

_He was a small child again about Aurelian's age and was happily eating. France laughed and leaned over "You're getting food all over your face~"_

"_Sorry Papa!" Canada giggled as France wiped his face clean with a napkin._

Canada blinked and looked at France "W-were you my Papa?"

"Hm?" France looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I-I remembered when I was young…I called you Papa."

"Oh…I took you in and raised you from when you were young you saw me as your Father back then and oui you called me Papa." France smiled "But then we fell in love and I am really happy."

Canada smiled a little shyly "I see…erm…d-do I still call you Papa?"

France smirked "Not really~"

Canada blushed heavily, there was something perverted in that smirk…

Soon enough night time fell and France was tucking Aurelian up in bed "Sleep well my cute baby. Canada shyly watched from the doorway, France looked over and smiled "Why don't you come in."

Canada blushed and nodded; he walked in and smiled at Aurelian "G-goodnight." He kissed his cheek.

Aurelian yawned and hugged Vancouver close "Goodnight Mama and Papa!"

Canada smiled and petted his hair; France smiled gently and kissed Aurelian's nose "Sleep well."

"Um…wh-where shall I sleep?" Canada asked a little nervous.

France smiled "You will be sleeping in our bed." He took him to their room "I will sleep in the guest room so don't worry."

"Th-the guest room? Y-you don't have to! I-I will!"

France placed a finger on Canada's lips "Non. I insist that you sleep in our bed and I will stay in the guest room." He smiled "Perhaps sleeping in our marital bed will bring back some memories oui~" he winked.

Canada blushed and nodded "W-well if you're sure." He looked awkward and unsure of what to do now.

France smiled and kissed his cheek "Sleep well." He walked off into the guest room.

Canada got undressed and climbed in bed, he sighed as he turned over into the middle. Then to one side and the next, the bed just seemed far too big! He sighed and laid in the middle again then spread out. He shyly sniffed the pillow next to him it smelt like…France. It was scented with expensive yet exquisite cologne and roses. Sighing he gazed at the ceiling, how could he miss someone he couldn't remember? Something in his heart was telling him that he knew that man though…he knew it was true but he was still very shy around the man. He climbed out of bed biting his lip; he didn't like the huge bed…not if he was going to be alone in it anyway. He crept along the hallway and into Aurelian's room "Aurelian?" he whispered.

"Nnn…" Aurelian murmured as he woke up slowly.

"S-sorry." Canada walked up to him "Hey Baby…d-do you want to sleep with Mama tonight? He feels lonely in that huge bed."

Aurelian rubbed his eyes and nodded "Okay Mama." He reached up his arms and Canada picked him up.

"Thank you." He walked back into the bedroom and climbed back in feeling much better now that someone else was in that large bed. It didn't feel so lonely anymore. Aurelian fell back asleep cuddled into his mother.

**XxX**

It was a few days since Canada came from the hospital. He was humming and brushing Kumajiro's fur who was very slowly falling asleep. Aurelian giggled "She looks happy."

Canada giggled "She is." He hummed and kissed Kumajiro's head.

France hummed as he finished bringing in the laundry, "Mathieu~ I wonder would you like to go on a date with moi?"

"O-oh! Of course!" Canada smiled shyly "That sounds nice."

France winked "Thank you mon chéri~ I only hope that you can fall in love with me again."

Canada smiled shyly and nodded "I-I'm sure I will."

Aurelian looked at France "Does that mean I have to go back to Uncle Alfred's?"

"Hm? Do you not want to?"

"I don't mind…but my friends aren't there…" Aurelian mumbled looking down.

"Oh I see. Shall I call Spain and Prussia and arrange a little Play date for you three?" France smiled.

Aurelian nodded happily "Please Papa!"

France laughed "Very well then hold on." He walked off to the phone.

Canada smiled at Aurelian "Do you enjoy playing with your friends more than your cousins?"

"I-I do Mama! Tobias is too loud and every time I touch Avery I get told off by Uncle Arthur."

Canada sighed "I see…" he wondered why he got told off what was wrong in that?

France walked in again "Well Toni will be here soon." He smiled and sat down on the sofa.

Aurelian crawled into his lap "Thank you Papa!"

France smiled and hugged him "For what silly one?"

"For not taking me to Uncle Arthur…why does he yell at me?"

"I have no idea…" France sighed.

Canada looked at him curious "Wh-what do you mean he shouts at him?"

France smiled a little "Well because of my…_reputation_ shall we say Aurelian gets a bad name from Angleterre. He seems to think he is a pervert."

"B-but he is so young!" Canada gasped "How could he be so mean?!" he pouted and squeezed Kumajiro close to him.

France smiled "Yes well that's Angleterre for you."

Aurelian giggled "It's okay Mama!"

Canada smiled "Well okay."

Aurelian snuggled into his father happily; he looked up as the doorbell rang. Canada smiled "I'll go get it!" he leapt up to his feet and ran over to the door. He opened it and squeaked as two whirlwinds sped into the house "Wh-who?" he blinked as the two silver blurs sped into the living room.

"Yo!" Prussia grinned hugging Canada from behind. Canada yelped and flailed. "Nice to see you're finally out of hospital!"

Canada looked at France pleadingly "F-Francis! P-please…"

France laughed happily "It's okay Mon chéri it's just Gilly~ come now Gilly let go off him he doesn't remember you so he will be scared."

Canada nodded "P-please g-get off me…"

Prussia let go off him and grabbed Aurelian "Hey there kid!"

Aurelian giggled "Bonjour Mr Prussia!"

"What have I told you~ call me Uncle!" Prussia snuggled him and threw him onto his back "Okay hold on! Let's go!"

Aurelian squealed in delight as Prussia ran away with him, Canada blinked "B-but…Gah!" he yelped as a small girl with odd coloured eyes stared up at him.

She grinned "Hello Mr Canada."

Canada looked over at France, he smiled "Bonjour little Gilbertra."

Gilbertra laughed happily "We're going to play!" she skipped off to follow her Father who was currently running around the garden with Aurelian holding onto his head squealing happily.

Canada looked at France "I-is he…safe?"

France laughed "Oui he raised his younger brother you know. He knows about children even if he does act immature but to be 'onest I think that is why children love him so much!"

Canada smiled "Oh I see." He watched Aurelian and Prussia play happily, Prussia yanked him off his back and swung him into his arms and tickled him roughly. Aurelian kicked his legs and gasped out pleas to stop.

France smiled "Well we better get ready to go." He held out his hand for Canada to take.

Canada very shyly did so "S-so where are w-we going?"

France kissed the back of his hand gently "We're going to go to a beautiful little restaurant in my Home's heart~ Le grande Parée~"

Canada smiled happily "Oh! Is the place as nice as I hear?"

"Oui." France squeezed his hand gently and walked him to the car.

Prussia grinned "Don't you two worry! I will look after Aurelian and you two can go out then get laid tonight~" he winked and loaded the children into his car.

Canada blushed heavily and looked at France who smiled nervously "Ju-just ignore him…" he opened the car door "I promise you I won't touch you without your permission first."

Canada smiled and nodded "Th-thank you. That's very sweet of you."

Prussia grinned "He must really love you Canada! Because usually when he wants to get laid he never asks for permission! He usually gropes the hell out of people whether they like it or not!"

"LEAVE!" France yelled pointing to Prussia's car, the Albino ran off laughing. France sighed "Mon dieu…"

Canada looked at him and smiled "I-is that true?"

"I used to yes…" France smiled "But despite the many I used to go with I was always loyal. I was never a cheater if I was with someone in a relationship I never touched or even looked at another person." He climbed into the car "That I can promise you. Even if you don't fall in love with me again I will never go with another for I am married to you."

Canada looked at him and saw France's eyes go dark with what seemed to be sadness "Francis…"

"My heart belongs to you Mathieu." France looked at him and smiled softly "I could never love another like I love you. I have only ever been this deeply in love twice. Once with Jeanne D'Arc…and you."

Canada blushed as he felt his cheeks redden "Th-that's very sweet of you to say."

France smiled "Oui." He set off. Aurelian was waving from the back of Prussia's car. Canada waved back smiling softly. He let off a tiny sigh hoping he would be fine.

France looked over at him "Don't worry Gilly knows what he's doing."

"I-I believe you." Canada whispered. He looked around his surroundings from the car window marvelling at the people in the streets, the children laughing and the beautiful feel of the city of romance. "This really is the city of your heart." He gazed at the beautiful latticed windows, the flower arrangements hanging from every shop window or balcony of homes. He giggled as a child ran through a flock of pigeons and was told off by his mother. He could understand a little of the rapid French, his own French language was slightly different. He looked up at France once he felt the car stop up a lane. "Wh-what?"

"Let's walk." France smiled getting out of the car, he opened Canada's door and held out his hand again. Canada took it and climbed out of the car, he smiled at France knowing now why he wanted them to walk. The smells and the sights were so much better out in the open then watching behind a window. Canada gazed around the place he smiled up at France who smiled back, he took him down a cobbled street, he opened the door and grinned "Here we are~"

Canada gasped at the beautiful sights and smells of the elegant restaurant. "Oh! It's so pretty."

A waiter walked up to France and chattered away in French to him, France laughed and answered back. He turned to Canada "Come Mon chéri."

Canada nodded shyly and followed him.

France pulled out a chair and smiled "Come sit down~"

Canada giggled shyly and took his seat "Th-thank you."

France pushed him in and took the seat opposite "You're welcome mon chéri."

Canada smiled and picked up his menu and looked at it curiously "Wh-what shall I order?"

"Whatever you wish mon chéri." France smiled softly; he picked up his own menu.

**XxX**

Canada hummed as he cooked pancakes; Aurelian gazed up at his mother and kicked his legs. England and America were around their house. America was laughing and playing with his sons. England leaned against the counter watching Canada. "Are you sure you don't need help love?" he asked.

Canada shook his head "N-no I don't need help. I-I'm fine." He smiled "But I appreciate the offer."

England smiled "Very well if you're sure."

Canada nodded happily "I am!" he hummed as he cooked.

America sniffed the air and looked at France "Hey? Can you smell something burning?"

"Burning?" France sniffed "Mon dieu!" he dashed into the kitchen to see Canada and England coughing and trying to get the burnt pancakes out of the pan. "Wh-what did you do Angleterre."

"Me?! Why the bloody hell do you immediately jump to conclusions and blame me?!" England snapped.

"Because you are the one who usually burns everything." France stated.

England pouted as America wound his arms around his waist "Shhh Babe you're being so cute and pouty."

France laughed as England blushed and muttered to himself. Canada looked at the burnt pancakes sadly "I can't even cook my baby some food…"

France smiled "It's okay mon chéri it's because you have lost your memory usually you're a wonderful cook~ I have no idea what's Angleterre's excuse."

"You wanker!" England snapped "I should kill you for that!"

"You should but you won't~ because I 'ave a beautiful baby and wife~ you wouldn't kill a family man would you?" France smiled.

England mumbled again and looked away. America nuzzled him and looked over at Aurelian who walked up to Canada "Mama don't be sad." He smiled taking the less burnt bit of pancake "I like your cooking." He ate it "It's good!"

"O-oh you don't have to." Canada smiled he had a light blush on his cheeks. "Are you sure you want it?"

France smiled "I'll whip you all up something not as delicious as Mathieu's cooking but it will do~"

Canada giggled "Stop. You know mine is never as good as yours."

France hugged him and nuzzled him "That is not true~"

England smiled watching them. France grabbed America's hand "Come you little pest let's go back to the twins."

"Okay!" America cheered, he swung France over his shoulder and set off for the living room.

England leant against the counter again smirking "So…are you falling in love with him again?"

Canada blushed heavily and nodded "I-I do." He looked at the recipe book and tried again. "I-I think I am falling in love." He placed a hand over his heart "M-my chest feels tight an-and when he smiles it makes me feel like it's just for me. He says really nice things too and he treats me like I haven't got amnesia like almost how he would b-before the accident…"

England smiled "I see it does sound like you're in love. Has he tried it with you yet?"

"No! Not at all! He hasn't even kissed me besides my hand and my cheek." Canada blushed and placed a hand to his lips "I-I want to try kissing him b-but I'm too shy."

England smirked "Just grab him and kiss him."

Canada gasped "There's no way I could do that!" his eyes widened just thinking about it. "I-I could never do that! Wh-what would he say?"

"I think I know." England smiled he put on a French accent "Ah Mathieu~ you are so eempulsive~ It makes me very turned on Mon chéri. Why don't we go to our bedroom and zen we can make ze sweet love oui?"

Canada giggled "Th-that was a really bad accent!"

England laughed "I know. But I love taking the piss out of the Frog."

Canada smiled and looked down at his son "Are you happy that Mama is f-falling in love with Papa again?"

Aurelian nodded "I am!"

Canada giggled and pulled him into a hug "I'm glad."

Aurelian smiled happily "Mama why do you want to kiss Papa?"

"Because it's a way to show love." England answered. "When Mummies love daddies they kiss them to show their love and daddies kiss mummies too."

Aurelian smiled "Oh! Then why don't you kiss him Mama?!" he looked happy.

Canada looked shy again "I-I can't just go up to F-France and kiss him."

"You can!" Aurelian wiggled free and tugged Canada along by his hand "Come Mama I will show you!" he ran into the living room where France was tickling Tobias who laughed happily kicking his legs. "Papa!" he reached up and France stopped.

"Hm?"

"Papa!" Aurelian reached up and cupped France's face with his little hands "I love you Papa!" he kissed him happily and then sat in France's lap who laughed and hugged him.

"I love you too you little cutie pie~"

Aurelian smiled cheerfully up at Canada "See Mama? It's easy!"

"Hm?" France looked up at Canada "What is mon cher?"

"I-I…um…" Canada looked down shyly "N-nothing."

England smiled "Aurelian was trying to give him kissing lessons."

"Oh he was?" France grinned "What a good boy~" he cuddled Aurelian and began tickling him making him giggle happily.

Aurelian giggled happily and kicked his legs "M-Mama make him stop~ I'm gonna pee!"

Canada giggled "Francis~"

France let go of Aurelian and picked him up, he kissed his cheeks and smiled "You're so silly~ now go pee."

Aurelian ran off happily to the toilet. Canada smiled shyly at France "H-he really loves you."

"I should hope so." France laughed "I _am _his Father~"

"O-oh yeah!" Canada blushed "I-I'm sorry I forgot!"

"It's okay do not worry mon cher~" France stood up and kissed his head "I do not blame you." He left the room to go clean the kitchen.

America sat next to his brother "Sooo has he tried to fuck you yet?"

"Alfred! Kids!" England snapped.

"I-I mean tried to do adult stuff." America said hurriedly correcting himself.

Tobias looked up at England "Mommy what does-"

"Ignore your father sweetheart." England smiled "Go back to playing."

Canada looked at his Brother "Wh-why? Sh-should I do that with him? I-is that what I have to do?" he stuttered nervously.

America grinned "Well with Francey pants yes! He shows love with his di-"

"ALFRED!"

"E-err…his you know. S-so you have to let him fu-err…do that with you otherwise he will go out and find someone else. Right Iggy?" America looked at England who blushed.

"Well that's not strictly true when I was with Frog face he never once cheated on me. Now that I think about it I was the one who always went off and cheated." He laughed "I went with anyone and everyone~ women, men anyone!" he laughed again.

America pouted "Will you cheat on me?"

"Well if a woman with a nice pair of breasts asks me I can hardly say no~" He smiled.

"That's so mean!" America stood up "You'll cheat on me with a-a woman with big tits!" he ran off yelling "Sorry I'm flat chested!"

"Alfred wait! I was joking!" England yelled running after him.

Canada blinked as he watched them run off down the road "I-I guess you two are staying here tonight." He smiled at his nephews.

Avery smiled "What did Mummy mean? When he said he wouldn't say no to a woman with big breasts?"

Tobias giggled "Aren't those ladies boobies?"

Canada giggled too "Yes they are. And your Mommy was just pretending he wouldn't leave your daddy." He reassured them. His eyes went a little vacant as he remembered something…

_Canada opened his door to have France throw himself into his chest, he gasped "F-Francis! Wh-what are you doing?"_

"_H-he left me!" France looked up tears falling down his face "H-he's cheated on me again! This time with your Brother! After all I did for him and he cheats on me!" he sobbed into Canada's chest who gritted his teeth. Despite being friends with England he hated him for treating France like this…_

"_Come in Francis…I will make you something to drink. Wine I think."_

"_Y-you're too kind." France sniffed._

Canada gasped his eyes widening, that night he remembered France drank a lot of wine and they had made love. He blushed heavily and looked away from the children scared to dirty their innocence with that filthy memory.

Later that night Canada laid back in that large empty bed again, he sighed and stared at France's pillow, shyly he shuffled up to the pillow and sniffed taking in France's scent. He smiled softly it smelt so good. He rubbed his nose into it "W-wait what am I doing?" he whispered sitting up "I-I'm such an idiot." He pulled his knees close to his chest and stared at the pillow again. "S-stop looking at me like that." He punched and squeaked as he hit the headboard. "Owchies." He held his hand and whimpered. He was torn between staying in bed and going off to crawl into the guest bed with France. He bit his lip and climbed out of bed, hitching up his pyjama pants he padded off to the guest room. He hovered over the door handle wondering if it was okay to just walk in…he bit his lip and knocked as quietly as possible. He slowly entered and looked over, France was sitting up reading a book he had his reading glasses on and his hair tied back. Canada shivered slightly he looked quite…sexy. He swallowed and crept into the room using his talents for being invisible to his advantage.

France gasped as his book was knocked out of his hands; he looked down to see two large bluish-violet eyes staring at him. "Mathieu?"

"F-Francis I-I'm sorry." Canada whimpered he clung to France's shirt and quivered "I-I never meant to disturb you I-I was just-"

France placed a finger to his lips "Were you lonely mon chéri?"

Canada nodded shyly "Francis…"

France smiled and wound his arms around him "You're so cute~ tell me mon chéri why didn't you come to me sooner. I don't like the thought of my poor wife lonely."

"F-Francis…to me we were like strangers." Canada shyly drew circles in France's chest "S-so to sleep in the same bed was…and anyway! I-it was you who gave me that bed!"

France laughed "Oui that's true. It's because I knew you would be confused so I didn't do anything I shouldn't."

Canada blushed "F-Francis…Ameri-my brother was talking about you to me…um before you know they ran off. He said that if I didn't let you have sex with me you would leave me to find someone else who would…you know."

"Mathieu." France smiled "I would never leave you. I am loyal. No matter who I am with I am loyal. But to you I will never ending loyalty. If you left me or fell in love with another while had this illness…there is no way I would step in between you and them. I would also never go with another. After having you everyone else wouldn't compare to you. You are the greatest treasure of my life. You are a shining diamond everyone else is merely cut glass."

Canada's eyes filled with tears again he buried his face in his chest "I-I feel so guilty! I-I can't be who I was! The man you love!"

"Shh you are the man I love Mathieu. No matter how you act or who you are now I love you because it is you. Whatever happens to you makes you who you are. And I cannot find another person as beautiful as you." France stroked his hair "I promise you Mathieu. You are and always will be the man of my heart and the wife I have always wanted." He took Canada's hand and kissed the back of it gently. "So no more crying and no more guilt."

Canada nodded and smiled up at him "F-Francis…I-I will let you…h-have sex with me I-if you-"

"Ah! Say no more Mathieu!" France interrupted "Non I will not make love to you unless _you_ wish it. It matters not if I do or not." He smiled "You know I do. I would very much enjoy showing you how much I yearn for you. But because I love and have too much respect for you I refuse to push you into anything you're not comfortable with."

Canada reached up so his hand made contact with France's cheek "Th-then you will let me…d-do what I want?"

France smiled "Oui I promise." He tilted his head slightly so his cheek was pressed closer into his hand, he closed his eyes.

Canada swallowed and sat up, his breath became heavy with anticipation and excitement. "F-Francis." He whispered softly "M-Merci." He brushed his lips against France's a tingle shot through his skin and down his spine like he had been electrocuted, his body was begging for more. Deep down Canada knew and recognised this feeling he may have forgotten this man but his body didn't. He pressed his lips to his a little rougher in his excitement, his tummy tensed like warm liquid was seeping inside. He body quivered as France kissed him back. He felt France's elegant yet experienced hands slide around his body and rest on his lower back. He felt his body heat up from the contact, he wound his arms around France's neck wanting to let him know he did want this and he wasn't just acting. He pushed his body as close as possible to France's by laying on him despite France still sitting up slightly. A small whimper escaped him as he felt France's tongue lightly brush his lips and paint the skin almost tenderly and in a familiar way, how could he resist? Canada opened his mouth and moaned as their tongues made contact and embraced in a dance of heated passion and desire. He felt himself stirring under his Pyjama pants, blood was pooling gloriously into him like he was being filled with hot maple syrup.

Breaking the kiss Canada let out a loud whimper as France's hands squeezed his buttocks gently. A string of saliva connecting their mouths shimmered in the moonlight. "F-Francis!" he gasped "I…I'm sorry." He rolled over onto the other side and shyly pulled down his pants to reveal his hardness. "I-I'm really sorry I-I got…um…"

"Ah I see~" France smiled softly and gently touched his member "Shall I ease you mon cher?"

"P-please." Canada gazed at him needily. France smiled and gently went down to kiss the end; Canada swallowed a moan his back arching slightly. He bit down onto his index finger as France began sucking the head of his member. Canada bit his lip again and watched him "F-Francis…wait."

France looked up at him and popped off "Hm?"

"C-can…can we make love?" Canada whispered.

France smiled "Are you sure?"

"I-I am." Canada nodded.

France smiled "Lie back mon chéri. I will treat you right." Canada did so, his tummy squirmed in excitement and nervousness. France kissed his thighs gently and pulled his pants off "Do not fret mon chéri." He murmured against his skin. Canada gasped and closed his eyes. France pulled his glasses off remembering he still had them on, he placed them near Canada's head and returned to showering the younger's body with kisses. Canada gasped at how gentle France was kissing his neck, hard enough to feel pleasure but soft enough not to leave marks. He whimpered softly in desire his body reacted so strongly to everything France did. France smiled and whispered words of comfort to him in French, the soft language dripped into Canada's ears like honey, every word sending desire through his over sensitive body.

France slowly unbuttoned Canada's shirt and with every button popped he would kiss the new territory revealed to him. Canada blushed and bit his lip again "F-Francis…" he ran his hands threw his hair "Th-thank you."

France smiled "Do not worry mon chéri I wanted to do this~" he smiled.

Canada nodded eagerly "I-I know you do." He whispered. France kissed his nipple gently; Canada gasped and arched against his lips "A-ah! F-Francis!" he shyly hid his face.

France held his hands and pulled them away "Non mon chéri I want to see your beautiful face when I make love to you."

Canada nodded and cried out as France teased his nipple between his teeth, he felt like his body was losing control. He swallowed thickly and panted harshly, he couldn't remember feeling like this before was it because of his amnesia? If so then it would feel like he was a virgin all over again. France smirked up at him "You may have forgotten me mon chere but your body seems to remember me vividly." He proved this by licking a long line up Canada's tummy which made his body convulse spasmodically.

Canada whimpered and tried to resist hiding his face, his member twitched in eagerness. France noticed and kissed the head again "So impatient." He purred. "Don't worry I will be inside you soon my pet~" he smiled up at Canada who sank his teeth into his index finger again. France slid his hands down in between Canada's legs; he opened them up wide exposing his all to him. "Ah beautiful~" he whispered softly. Reaching over France pulled out a condom and some lube from the drawer; he popped the cap and poured a measured amount of lubricant on his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"I-I do." Canada smiled "I-I will always trust you." He watched him as he lubed his hand, smiling gently France traced his entrance with a finger.

"I could let you top me if you feel too scared." France said softly.

"N-no!" Canada practically yelled, he covered his mouth embarrassed by the tone of his voice. "I-I mean n-no I want to." He whispered.

France smiled "Okay then." He pushed his finger in slowly and Canada arched up slightly, he sank his teeth into his already slightly swollen bottom lip. He whimpered as he felt France's finger slide in and out of him at a gentle pace. His body was going crazy. He loved every minute of it. Gasping and shielding his eyes from view he shyly hid, he was embarrassed by the noises he was making. France smiled again enjoying how shy Canada was being. He went through moments of being shy then being passionate. He leaned down to kiss his thigh "You're so cute~"

Canada blushed again "I-I am?"

"Oui of course." France gently stretched his love then laid on him "Come here let me hold you." He kissed his chin gently as he pushed in. Canada's eyes widened as he felt himself being taken over he whimpered and clung to France.

"F-Francis." He gasped his small nails biting into his back "I-I lo-love you." He whimpered.

France's heart soared "Mon chéri." He whispered "I love you too." He held onto him tighter and moved slowly and lovingly into him. Canada moved his hands up to hold France's head.

"F-Francis." He whispered, he pulled him into a kiss and wound his fingers into his hair, France kissed back making sure not to stop his loving pace. He slipped his tongue inside Canada's mouth again tasting him once more. He loved the connection he was sharing with his wife, he had never felt so close to Canada before as he did right now. Maybe because he knew that Canada could trust him. He didn't know the reasons neither did he care he just wanted to be with the one he shared such a strong bond with.

Canada gasped and his back arched against France's, a shrill cry of his name tore from his throat as he climaxed. France kissed his exposed Adam's apple and gently nipped it as he filled the one he loved.

The next morning France woke up to the sunlight shining through the curtains, he yawned and looked down at the young man curled up in his arms, he brushed the caramel blonde strands out of his eyes and smiled. The messy sheets were slowly slipping off Canada's lithe form; he tucked them up around the younger a little tighter so he could be kept warm.

Canada woke up and smiled at him "Hello Husband~"

France's heart hammered that was the usual pet name Canada called him, ever since they married the morning after they made love Canada would call him that. "Y-you…you remember me?"

"Of course I do." Canada blinked sleepily "Why wouldn't I?" he smiled "Have you been drinking?"

"Non." France's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so happy that you remember me."

Canada looked puzzled "Should I ask?"

"Y-you fell and hit your head." France explained wiping his eyes "You lost your memory the only thing you could remember was Aurelian."

"Oh!" Canada gasped "That must have been awful for you!"

"It was but now you remember me." France smiled happily "And I am so grateful."

Canada giggled "I hope you were nice to me when I couldn't remember you."

"Of course I was~ why do you think we are in the guest room?" France grinned.

Canada looked around "Oh! Oh yeah!" he nuzzled France "I can tell we made love last night because my butt hurts but not like it does when we have passionate sex~"

France smiled "Oui I wouldn't dream of scaring you like that when you were so innocent."

"Who said I'm innocent." Canada smirked pinning France down. "Let's have round two~"

"You naughty boy~" France smirked wide "Let's do it~"

**AN: Sorry for the delay~**

**But anyway thank you for reading and as always please review~**

**Arigatou.**


	30. Chapter 29: Moon over Emei Shan

Chapter 29: Moon over Emei Shan

Hungary knocked on Japan's door smiling happily; Japan answered and let her in "Konnichiwa Hungary-san."

"I told you loads of times silly to call me Elizaveta~ we're friends aren't we Kiku?" She winked tapping his nose.

"H-hai f-forgive me." Japan blushed letting her in.

"There's no need." Hungary stepped in and looked around cheerfully. "Where is your adorable little girl?"

"Xiaolian is with Kankuro-kun." Japan smiled and led her into the kitchen.

"So you said you had a date for me right?" Hungary smiled happily sitting down "You promise he's good? Anaztazia is frightened of Romania; Turkey is too damn forward…"

"Hai I promise he is nice." Japan smiled mischievously "He is not from Europe but he is like Austria-san."

"He is?!" Hungary tried to hide her excitement "Oh I can't wait~"

Japan smiled as he poured her tea "He is nice, he plays music and he likes tea."

Hungary giggled "Is he a charming gentleman?"

"Hai." Japan held his cup gently between his fingers and blew on it to cool it down a little. Hungary watched and tried to copy him but she looked a little awkward and clumsy it took years of training to look as elegant and serene as Japan did while drinking tea like that.

Hungary giggled "How do you manage to do that? Teach me!"

"How to drink tea?" Japan asked puzzled.

"Yes! To drink it as amazingly as you do." Hungary demanded.

Japan laughed lightly "I see."

Hungary looked around "So where is this date you have me?"

"Come with me." Japan stood up and held out his hand, Hungary took it and followed him to a doorway where it overlooked a garden. Deep in the garden under a large beech tree sat a man of Asian nationality, he had beautiful soft black hair that feathered his neck and lightly brushed his face with soft strands, his eyes were dark as he stared into the depths of the teacup he held gracefully between his fingers. He was sitting traditionally like how Japan often sat he looked up and smiled as Japan roughly pushed Hungary into view, sunlight glinted off his glasses.

"Ah are you the one Japan has sent me to accompany this evening." His voice was rich and like velvet, Hungary swallowed and nodded shyly. She remembered seeing him from meetings but they rarely spoke and she could never remember him being this handsome…he held out his hand and helped her down next to him. "I have seen you sometimes but you are perhaps much more lovely up close. I had often wished to talk to you but I was often swept away with the other Asian Nations." He laughed. His laugh sent shivers down her back he sounded just like…Austria. She bit her lip and gazed into his eyes which she noticed were flecked with violet.

"Or I usually left to beat up Prussia." Hungary's voice cracked, she coughed and blushed a little.

Macau smiled "Ah yes you do." He watched her gently "I must admit I am envious of Mr Austria. To have someone as beautiful as you protect me from a feisty Prussian is a dream come true~"

Hungary giggled and looked down "You don't mean that."

"Ah but I do~ your charming masculinity combined with your beautiful looks make me wish to get to know you better." Macau smiled at her softly.

Japan peered from the window; he had snuck off to leave them alone together. He smiled softly as Macau brushed a strand of hair out of Hungary's eyes. "Kawaii~" he whispered. He yelped as he felt two hands grab his chest. "Y-Yao-san?"

Korea laughed happily "Nope me~"

"A-ah! G-get off me Kankuro-kun! I am a married man!" Japan blushed grabbing his wrists and pushing them away.

Korea laughed happily "Your kid is here~" he picked up Xiaolian who smiled at her mother's embarrassment.

"Mama you are all red." She giggled.

Japan held a hand to his cheek "H-hai."

Xiaolian reached over to place her tiny hands to his cheeks "Did Uncle make you go red?"

Japan smiled and gently took her from Korea's arms and cradled her close "Hai he did. But Mama is used to it Baba does it to me all the time."

"Baba is silly." Xiaolian giggled.

"Baba is also home." China called out from the doorway; he scooped up his daughter and nuzzled her close "Are you calling Baba silly-aru?"

"Hai-aru!" Xiaolian chirped.

China swung her around laughing "You're just so silly-aru!"

"Nooo!" Xiaolian giggled happily.

Japan smiled "She is a beautiful princess. She will make a most wonderful bride."

"Shi." China smiled "You will have all the boys laying down their swords for you Xiao-li."

"You think so?" Xiaolian giggled "I will be a great bride and honour my husband respectively." She tried to bow but remembered she was in her father's arms.

China smiled "Shi you will be the greatest little bride ever~"

"I will be honoured to go to war for her!" Korea put in. He smiled and got to one knee and held his head down in a respectful bow "My Princess of all of Japan I would be honoured if you would take me to be your husband."

Xiaolian giggled and wriggled free. She placed her small hands on his shoulders "Dear brave samurai I would be honoured to take you as my husband."

Japan smiled China however glared at Korea "Stop playing around-aru!"

"Who's playing? It's official! We're now engaged! You can say nothing da-ze!" Korea laughed happily "Xiaolian now belongs to Korea!"

China slapped him around the back of the head angrily "No! Our daughter does not belong to you-aru."

Japan smiled shyly and kissed their daughter's head making her giggle. Korea pouted "That's so mean! You're really mean to me Aniki."

China nodded "Shi I am so mean to you because you are such an idiot-aru. Don't go claiming that something is yours when it isn't. You idiot."

Korea just pouted in answer.

**XxX**

The sunlight glittered on the surface of the lake; it was beautiful Japan smiled watching the sun's reflection break and waver as Sakura petals floated down on top of the lake. He reached in and gently cupped the petal he smiled and blew on it to dry. He opened his hand and let the wind take it, his smile faded as his hand brushed his stomach. He looked down at his bump and sighed "I'm sorry little one." He whispered "I didn't think I would have another. It was a miracle at my age to even have Xiaolian…but to have you…I know your father wouldn't like it." He sighed and rubbed his tummy "I wish that I could keep you…" he whispered. "I want to." The baby kicked in answer and tears filled his eyes "I-I can't get rid of you!" he started to cry, he held himself not wanting to get rid of something that was alive and kicking inside himself.

"Are you pregnant?"

Japan yelped and looked up "D-Doitsu-san!"

Germany smiled and stepped out from behind the tree "Sorry. I was looking for Elfriede she is hanging around with Xiaolian today."

Japan nodded "H-hai she is." He smiled "She and Xiaolian are playing by the stream." He held his stomach and swallowed "But hai…I'm pregnant…"

"Have you told China?" Germany sat down next to him.

Japan shook his head "N-no…I-I am scared he will want me to get rid of it."

Germany sighed "One baby rule…"

Japan nodded "Hai." He bit his lip "I-it might not be so b-bad if it was a boy…"

Germany nodded he stood up and tilted his head; Japan looked at him puzzled of his actions. He watched Germany hold out his arms and a blonde blur fell from the tree into his arms "Oh Vati! You ruined it! How did you know I was there?"

Germany smiled "I heard your breathing. You need to match your breathing to the rhythm of the wind." He backed up and gave the trunk a swift kick. Another child fell out of it yelling, Germany caught her "And you were worse. I could hear every movement you did. You vouldn't last very long on the battlefield."

Elfriede giggled at the dazed look on Xiaolian's face, Japan gasped in shock "Xiaoli! You could have gotten hurt!"

Xiaolian smiled "Sorry Mama I wanted to play with Doitsu-san." She smiled at Elfriede who giggled and hugged her Father's arm.

Germany placed the two down "Well I think you should go tell China anyway." He said to Japan who nodded and sighed softly.

Japan picked up his daughter "Arigatou Doitsu-san for catching my daughter."

Germany smiled "It's okay I should go home, Italia will be worried about me you know what he's like."

Japan nodded "He worries if you're not near him."

"Ja. It can be a little annoying." Germany picked up his daughter again rolling his eyes.

Japan laughed softly "But kawaii." He straightened Xiaolian's head band.

Germany nodded "Y-yeah. Well bye. Don't forget what I said."

"I-I won't S-sayonara." Japan stuttered. He walked back into his house, he gasped as he saw China enter the door "O-oh! I-I forgot to make dinner!" he was about to go into the kitchen but a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him.

"I will do it-aru." China pulled him into a hug "Ni hao." He snuggled him squishing their daughter between them.

Xiaolian giggled "Ni hao Baba!"

China scooped her out of the hug and rubbed his nose with hers "Ni hao to you too."

Japan smiled and watched them, he felt a small kick against his stomach his smile faded and he let out a tiny sigh. China looked at him puzzled lately Japan had been pushing off his advances and he always slept curled up in a ball away from him. Xiaolian wriggled free and ran off to go paint some pictures. China smiled a little "Kiku are you okay-aru?"

Japan nodded "H-hai! Of course I am!"

China nodded "I'm just worried about you-aru."

Japan smiled "You don't have to be worried about me I'm okay."

China nodded "If you say so…"

"I do!" Japan looked down at the ground a little shyly; China cupped his face and kissed him. Japan's eyes widened a little but he succumbed to the kiss and wound his arms around his neck. China felt Japan's stomach press against his own.

"_Has he put on weight? Is that why he is acting so shy? How cute!" _he thought to himself.

Much later that night China watched Japan undress with his back to him, he sat up slowly him "Hmm why don't you turn around?"

Japan tied up his sash and turned around "H-huh?"

China smiled "Come to bed-aru."

Japan curled up next to him and turned his back instantly. China wrapped his arms around him "Are you shy because you put on a little weight-aru?"

"Wh-what?!" Japan squeaked "W-weight? I haven't put on any weight!"

China laughed nervously "Err…you misheard me so why do you turn away from me?" he pulled him onto his back and straddled him "We haven't had sex in a while-aru."

Japan nodded shyly "I-I know…"

"This is unusual because you're a little horny wife-aru." China grinned "You always want sex."

Japan gulped thickly "Th-that's true…"

China untied Japan's sash and leaned down to kiss the newly shown nipples, Japan gasped and arched his back "N-no prease Yao-san!"

China ignored his pleas "But we haven't made love in so long-aru. I bet you really need it."

Japan gasped as he felt the Elder's tongue glide across his nipples and gently tease him, he moaned and arched his back it had been so long and since he was pregnant his nipples were far more sensitive. China spread the Yukata away from his body and moved down he felt the swell of Japan's stomach and sat up curiously, his tummy was beyond ordinary weight gain. He pressed his palm against it and felt movements "You're pregnant-aru?"

Japan held his stomach and tears fell "I-I'm sorry Y-Yao-san! I-I never meant to get pregnant…p-prease don't make me get rid of it."

China smiled "Why would I do that-aru?"

"B-because of one child rule…" Japan mumbled.

China laughed "Shi that applies to my people but I'm country! I do what I want-aru!" he kissed Japan's cheek "Silly wife…were you afraid all this time?"

Japan nodded "I-I was scared you would tell me to remove it."

"Of course not. If you told me sooner I would have helped you. I missed out on so much…" China kissed the baby bump gently. "You don't know me but I am your Baba." He said to the baby within "But right now we can't talk Baba has to show Mama some love-aru." He lowered his head and licked Japan's navel making him gasp and blush. China grinned and lowered his head even lower still; he found his prize and gently touched the tip of Japan's member with his nose "So hard already-aru." He murmured.

Japan covered his eyes with his arm "Y-Yao-san…"

China smiled and licked him gently before suckling on the head Japan's moans fell from him making China's own need ache in his pants. Japan moaned again drool sliding down his chin as China took him deep in his throat, he could feel China's hair slipping from its band. He uncovered his eyes to take a look down, China opened his eyes they were dark with lust and his hair fell either side of his face. Japan whimpered at the very alluring sight "Y-Yao-san…p-prease…"

China pulled off with a small pop "Tell me…what you did when we didn't make love-aru and I was at work?"

"Wh-when Xiaolian was a-at school o-or at Doitsu-san's I used th-that toy to masturbate with…I-I used your shirts for the scent of you. B-but I could never copy the real you…" Japan mumbled shyly.

China smirked and pushed in two fingers "Your special place has always been wet; it must be because we use it like a woman's special place hm?"

Japan cried out his back arching "H-Hazubando p-prease no! N-not so sudden!" he clung to the futon underneath him stretching the fabric slightly. His chest heaved as China moved his fingers in and out.

"You say no yet your body says shi." China smirked "Your hips are moving against my fingers-aru."

Japan had to bite back a scream as China removed his fingers and pushed himself inside "Aiyaa…" China moaned "S-so tight-aru."

Japan moaned and reached out "Y-Yao-san! Prease!" he panted.

"Is this better than your toy?" China smirked as he moved very slowly.

Japan nodded eagerly "H-hai! I-I could never duplicate this! N-no toy can ever copy the amazing feel of Hazubando's Ochinchin!" he whimpered "I-it's so big and so hot!"

China grinned "Shi? Big and hot hm?"

"H-hai! It's so good!" Japan gasped. He started uttering in his tongue which made China feel even more aroused. China moved his hips faster enjoying Japan's soft moans and pleads for more pleasure. Japan opened his eyes and gazed at China who grinned "Y-Yao-san! M-motto! Motto!"

China smirked and leaned down to wrap his arms around Japan; he moved faster making him cry out loudly in pleasure "Is this what you wanted?" China smirked.

"Hai!" Japan moaned. He dug his nails into China's back, he panted and gripped onto him his member ached for release he felt so close already, and it had been a long time since he had been with his husband. "H-Hazubando!"

China smiled "Shi?" he kissed Japan's tummy again making him gasp and cling to him harder, China grinned at his cuteness he loved the sound of Japan's moans and his cute way of arching his back needily. Japan sank his teeth into China's shoulder scared of making too much noise and drawing Xiaolian in the room.

China gasped and moved directly into Japan's sweet spot which instantly made him cry out loudly and come heavily. China smiled "That was fast-aru~"

Japan panted "Th-that was good…" he whispered.

China kissed his cheek "Good~" he moved again drawing himself to a climax; he finally came and filled the smaller nation up with his seed.

Japan whimpered "I-it's hot…" he moaned softly.

China smiled and kissed his cheek again, he fell off him and laid down on his back sighing happily. Japan snuggled close and curled up on his chest; China smiled and stroked his hair. "Wo ai ni." He whispered.

"Aishiteru." Japan whispered back. He let out a tiny soft moan and China blinked, he watched Japan wriggle and whimper.

"What's wrong?" he laughed.

Japan blushed "I-it's still inside me…I can feel you…I-it's so hot…"

China smiled "I'm glad~"

Japan looked shy and snuggled into his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. "B-baka."

**XxX**

China held Japan's hand as he panted and cried out "Th-the baby wants out!"

"I know." China said stroking his hair "Korea!" he yelled.

Korea ran in "Wh-what?!"

"Take Xiaolian away from here I don't want her to see this-aru." China said, he placed his glasses on and observed Japan. Korea knew he was in Doctor mode and nodded.

"O-okay." He ran out and knelt down next to her "Hey kid. Want to go find Tama and Panda?"

Xiaolian nodded "W-will Mama be okay?"

"Of course sh-he will." Korea smiled "He's a strong country."

Panda, China's cat despite his name was not black and white, he was a glossy black colour with a long fluffy mane and he was called Panda due to China finding him in an old abandoned panda nest when he was a kitten.

China held Japan's hand worried for his health; he knew Japan's health had deteriorated since having their first baby so he was scared about how much this new one could affect him. "Breathe it's almost out."

Japan panted and pushed hard "A-ah! I-it hurts!"

China sighed softly "I know…you're so close."

Japan gave one last scream and pushed the baby into the world; China smiled and picked up the crying infant. "It's a beautiful girl-aru~" he smiled.

Japan smiled weakly "H-hai?" he fell back against the pillows "I-I want to see her before I pass out…"

China smiled "It would be better to see her when you've woken up she will be a lot cuter then-aru."

Japan smiled a little "I want to see her now…"

China smiled "Very well." He bundled up the baby and handed it to the mother, Japan smiled sleepily at his baby, she had black hair that stuck to her head and her eyes were screwed up as she cried so he couldn't see her eyes but he knew there would be enough time for that once he woke up. Japan kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to the world…" he whispered.

The baby whined and cried again. China took her "Go rest Kiku I will take care of our baby-aru."

Japan nodded and passed out.

Japan woke up much later to hear giggling and China laughing, he tried to sit up but he couldn't his whole body ached and he felt like he was going to pass out just from that small movement. He panted as he tried to sit up. He bit his lip he didn't want to call China and he had no idea how long he had been asleep…how much did he miss out on his baby? Japan sat up and rubbed his back why did he feel so stiff? He slowly rose to his feet "Y-Yao-san?" he whispered hoarsely his throat hurt from all the previous screaming.

China smiled cuddling the newborn "I think I can hear your Mama let's go." He stood up and walked into the bedroom "Ni hao."

Japan smiled softly "Konnichiwa…wh-where is our baby?"

China smiled "Here she is."

Japan held her close "Sh-she's cute." The baby smelt so sweet she smiled at her mother. Japan hugged her happily. The baby looked at him curiously, Japan stroked her hair she had large golden brown eyes the same colour as her Father's and her sister's. "You look like your sister." Japan smiled happily.

China grinned "She's cute huh?"

"Hai~" Japan rubbed his cheek on hers making her giggle and kick her little legs.

Xiaolian walked in happily "Mama! Mama what is her name?"

Japan pulled Xiaolian into a hug and smiled "Seiko." He said softly "Her name will be Seiko."

Xiaolian giggled "I like that name~"

China smiled "So do I." he touched her hair and smiled gently.

Japan sighed and cuddled little Seiko "I am happy."

"You look exhausted-aru." China smiled and rubbed the dark circles under his eyes.

Japan smiled "You try birthing a baby."

China laughed "Shi I can't do that, I'm the man in this marriage-aru."

Japan smiled sleepily and cuddled the tiny infant; Seiko kicked her little legs as Japan closed his eyes to go to sleep. China took her out of his arms "Let Mama sleep."

Seiko kicked her little legs again and snuggled into his chest.

**XxX**

Japan petted Pochi as he watched China try to teach his daughters serene poses. Xiaolian succeeded, she stood on one leg her hands held close to her chest as if in prayer. Seiko wobbled around on one leg. Japan cupped his hands around his mouth "You can do it Sei-chan!"

Seiko was now three years old and doted highly on her older sister; she had soft black hair that hung down to below her chin when loose usually it was tied up into two Chinese buns on either side of her head.

Xiaolian giggled as she watched her little sister wobble then fall onto her butt. Xiaolian was now ten years old and she had the same hairstyle as her younger sister except her hair was always loose with a lotus hair pin slid into the side of her hair. She was starting to flower into a beautiful young woman, her hips starting to gain a shape; despite this she still had her childish looks, innocent in face and mind.

Seiko reached out her arms to her mother who gently scooped her up "Shh little Seiko…did you hurt yourself?"

"Hai! My bottom!" she whimpered.

Japan smiled "It's okay."

Seiko giggled happily and wriggled away unlike her sister she wasn't so cuddly. China laughed as he watched her chase Pochi around the garden. Pochi barked as he almost got grabbed by the infant, he dodged out the way getting mud and leaves stuck in his white fluffy fur. Seiko leapt on him and they rolled over into a large pile of leaves and landed in a huge mud puddle. "Aiyaa!" China ran over to her "Seiko!"

Xiaolian and Japan ran over to try and help, China dragged her out the puddle Pochi climbed out and shook himself to remove the excess mud. China sighed as Seiko shook her head and wiped the mud from her eyes. "Yuck!"

Japan hugged her close "My little baby!"

China smiled in relief "You are far more trouble than your sister was-aru."

Seiko giggled and looked at her older sister "Onee-san!"

Xiaolian giggled and watched her squirm as the mud ran down her back. "Mama I think she needs a bath."

Japan nodded "Hai."

China smiled "I'll bathe with her-aru." He walked off with her towards the outdoor bath.

Japan turned to his eldest "Let's go clean poor Pochi."

Pochi wagged his mud soaked tail splattering Xiaolian's and Japan's clothes with mud. Xiaolian squeaked in shock, Japan smiled and scooped up the filthy pet. He tucked Pochi up in his Yukata so he wouldn't drip onto the floor of the washroom. He gently placed him in a small tub filled with warm hot spring water Pochi sank gratefully into the tub loving the feel of the mud being sluiced out of his usually stunning white fur. Xiaolian helped her mother clean the poor dog "Onee-chan is very messy."

Japan nodded "Hai especially when it involves poor Pochi."

They could hear splashing from the large bath, Seiko squealed loudly. Xiaolian giggled "She loves Baba."

"Aiyaa!" Came a loud yell "Water up the nose-aru!"

"I think she splashed her Baba." Japan smiled.

"Aiyaa! Aiyaa Aiyaa!" Seiko sang.

"Are you mocking your Baba-aru?"

"Aruuuu!"

"Right that's it! Punishment time!"

Japan smiled softly guessing her "punishment" by the loud squeals and giggling "Baba used to punish you like that too." He said to his eldest.

Xiaolian nodded "Hai he still does sometimes. Does Baba see me as too old to be his daughter now-aru?"

Japan shook his head "Of course not! He loves you both equally as do I. You're both our babies."

Xiaolian smiled "Hai you're right Mama!"

Japan cuddled her and looked at Pochi who sneezed "Oh we need to finish washing Pochi."

Xiaolian scratched Pochi's head "We're sorry we forgot about you Pochi-kun." Pochi woofed happily his tail slapping the water making it go everywhere. Xiaolian giggled at him and watched her mother pull him out and dry him off.

"Let's make your fur all fluffy and nice again." He said as he dried Pochi making his fur poof up into a large cloud. Japan laughed and petted his head "So kawaii~"

Xiaolian giggled as he shook his head and made some left over water droplets hit the two soaking them. Japan laughed "You were still wet hai?"

Pochi bounced around his tail wagging hard. Xiaolian giggled watching him "Mama he is so happy!"

Japan nodded "Hai he hates being dirty."

Pochi woofed happily, Xiaolian looked down at her dirtied dress "Aiyaa…"

Japan smiled and held out his hand "Let's get you all cleaned up." Xiaolian nodded and took her mother's hand.

**XxX**

Xiaolian walked up to Elfriede's house holding her little sister's hand "We're seeing my friend today and you can play with Celio."

Seiko smiled "Is that blondey girl and red boy?"

"Hai." Xiaolian giggled, she opened the gate and was greeted by two cats.

Seiko giggled "Onee-san what are they doing?!"

Xiaolian blushed heavily "Th-they are doing…" she hoped Mr Itaria would hurry up and invite them in, the cats mewls and her sister's giggling were making her extremely uncomfortable. Seiko touched the smoky grey cat's head. Xiaolian gasped and pulled her away "D-don't touch mating cats." She said shyly.

The door opened and a tall blonde man was standing in the doorway "Willkommin." He was wearing a pink apron covered in flour "I was just baking with Elfriede, Celio and Italia."

Seiko giggled "Look!" she pointed at the cats.

Germany blushed and strode over to them "Nein! No more kittens." He pulled them apart. Gino mewled in shock at being pulled away from the female. "Gott verdammt…" he muttered. Engelein mewled and licked his nose pathetically. He sighed and placed her in Seiko's arms who giggled happily and snuggled the large grey she-cat. "I need to lock you up vhen you're in heat." He muttered. Gino ran in and yowled staring intently at Engelein.

She mewled down at him needily, Seiko let go off her and she leapt down and sniffed around him, before she could lie on her back Germany grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and threw her in the cat cage. She yowled and scratched the blankets at the bottom of the cage. Gino butted the cage and Germany threw him in the other cage and locked them "Now stop it." He picked up the cage holding Gino and placed it in the bathroom out of sight and scent of Engelein.

Italy danced out "Ve~ Luddy come quick! Look at Celio's pretty biscuits."

Germany smiled "Ja I vill, look who's arrived."

Seiko ran up to Italy who scooped her up "Ciao little cutie."

Seiko giggled and hugged him back "Ni hao." She looked around and her eyes lit up seeing Celio pouting slightly as he baked cookies his little nose was covered in flour, he looked very much like his father except his eyes were a shining amber and his hair styled like his too except it was a shiny auburn instead of gold. Celio looked at the small Japanese girl who gazed at him.

"Was?" he mumbled.

Seiko leapt on him making him squeak in shock, Xiaolian smiled and washed her hands "Onee-chan wash your hands. You are in someone's kitchen be respectful."

Seiko giggled in happiness and clambered off him to wash her hands "Onee-san!"

Xiaolian giggled as she saw her friend Elfriede smile at her, she had grown up to be so pretty she had long golden hair that flowed down her back to waist length. Xiaolian hugged her happily.

Elfriede giggled "Guten Morgen are you here to play?"

Xiaolian nodded "Hai our mothers set it up."

Celio shuffled up to his father and placed sticky flour covered hands on his jeans "Vata?" he mumbled.

"Ja?" Germany picked him up "Vater is trying to make cookies vith Mama."

"Nuu…" Celio mumbled. Despite being born over five years ago he was still the age and maturity of a two year old, no one knew the reason for that especially since his younger cousin Friedrich turned five.

Germany kissed his son's hair "Why don't you play with Seiko? She came all the way over here to play with you."

Celio shook his head, Germany sighed he had no idea why he was so shy. He placed him on the floor hoping Seiko would bring him out of his shell. Seiko giggled and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house. Celio whined, Xiaolian smiled "Onee-chan likes Celio-kun."

Italy giggled "He's so cute."

Xiaolian giggled as Seiko chased Celio around the garden, Celio stumbled over a clump of grass and Berlitz ran up to him and pushed her nose into his stomach pushing him back onto his feet. Seiko grabbed onto her ears and clambered up on her back "Horsey!"

Berlitz walked around with the infant on her back, Aster trotted up to Celio and pushed him onto her back. She trotted after Berlitz who wagged her tail happily. Celio giggled and held onto her pointy ears while Seiko held onto Berlitz floppy ones.

**XxX**

China yawned and watched Japan clean the kitchen "Aiyaa! The children are away all day-aru! Let's have some fun."

Japan smiled "Hai." He dashed off to the bedroom, China blinked he was about to stand up when he heard Japan yell "Don't move!"

China stayed where he was, his eyes shined as Japan walked back into the room wearing a short maid's outfit complete with thigh length stockings and cute clunky maid shoes "Oyaji~ do I have to wear this naughty dress?" he asked shyly.

China smirked "Shi~ my naughty maid~" he leapt on him and pinned him to the floor of the kitchen, Japan cried out in shock and held his hands up on either side of his head.

"N-no! Please! Oyaji you can't do this to me!" he pretended to be scared which made China grin wider.

"I'm sorry my cute maid…Oyaji needs his lovely woman to open her legs~" he licked Japan's neck making him whimper and moan.

"Oyaji! N-no!" Japan squeaked "This is wrong! I-I'm so young an-and still a virgin-huh?"

"Aniki! Please don't tell me you're raping your daughter! Why would you….err…" Korea had burst in the room getting the complete wrong end of the stick. He blinked seeing Japan's flushed face looking at him from upside down and China's angry face glaring at him, Japan blushed harder from under the older man.

"Why did you think I would rape my own daughter-aru?! How sick do you think I am!"

"You…never know…" Korea mumbled "It's just…I heard him call you Oyaji…which means Daddy right? And it sounded like…that…"

China sat back "Aiyaa…it was just play…Kiku likes to act out his Eroge."

Japan nodded "H-hai! I-it is Cosplay sex. O-or role-play in Western cultures."

China smiled "Now can you leave?"

Korea pouted "Fine but you might want to stop fucking in the kitchen because if the kids come back you will know about it."

China snorted "They won't be back for many hours. Now get lost my erection is going-aru."

Korea slammed the door huffily and Japan winced at the loud noise. China kissed his cheek and smirked "Now where were we?"

Japan smiled and cupped his face "I need you Oyaji~"

China smirked and slid his hands up his skirts "Then let's make love~"

Germany sighed as Seiko wriggled out of her dress and ran off past him "Seiko…your mother needs you to go home all clean. It's not my fault you fell into a large mud puddle." He grabbed her and held her under his arm. Seiko wriggled again whining she liked to have baths with her Baba and Germany never bathed with her he just bathed her roughly and scolded her…after all it wasn't the first time she had done that…Germany walked off with her and placed her in the bath. "Now stay."

Seiko whined sadly "B-but I don't want a bath!"

"Then don't chase the dogs into the mud!" he could hear splashing from Prussia's ensuit shower where he was bathing the dogs.

Seiko pouted "I was playing!"

"Well play differently." Germany sighed scrubbing her hair.

Seiko whined and winced as Germany scrubbed her clean and not gently either. Germany smiled "There…done."

Seiko pouted up at him "Meanie…"

Germany smiled "It's done." He lifted her out of the bath and dried her off "Okay then now go get dressed can you dress yourself?"

"Shi! I'm a big girl now!" Seiko chirruped. She grabbed Germany's hand just as he was about to leave "Hey! Don't go I need suptision."

"Suptision?" Germany blinked confused "Do you mean supervision?"

"Shi!" she nodded. Seiko dressed herself and smiled up at him "I'm done!"

"I can see that." Germany smiled at her, he helped her button her cardigan right and pulled her skirt out of her underwear. "There you just needed a little help."

"Thanks!" Seiko smiled cheerfully.

**XxX**

Japan sat bolt upright at hearing his youngest child scream. He ran into her room to see her staring at the window her eyes wide and her face pale. "Wh-what is wrong Seiko?!"

"Mama!" she rushed to Japan and buried her face in his knees "Th-there was someone…s-someone out there I-in my window!"

"Are you sure?" Japan blinked. The crackle of lightning lit up the garden but it looked all still, the wind blew the branches from the tree outside against the roof of the house. He sighed it looked like a bad storm. Japan pulled her into a hug "Shh the mean person is gone."

Seiko nodded shaking "I-it was…a little girl…"

"A little girl?" Japan blinked memories of England stating that there was a little girl running through his room and keeping him awake went through his head. "What did she look like?"

"Sh-she wore a dress like Onee-san wears…"

Japan looked out at the garden again "…I see…"

"She had black hair…that covered her face…and she smiled at me scarily!" Seiko whimpered.

Japan's eyes widened "I see. Come sleep with Mama tonight hai?"

"Sh-shi." Seiko scrabbled up into his arms. Japan cuddled his baby close to him and sang to him his lullaby. Seiko whimpered and cuddled into his chest tears falling down her face. Japan climbed into bed with China still cuddling their daughter.

"What happened?" China asked.

"She had a fright she thought she saw someone at our window. A little girl." Japan didn't need to go into anymore of the horrifying details. "Just sleep Sei-chan." He whispered.

Seiko nodded and cuddled him close. Smelling the warm and welcoming scent of her mother she fell asleep almost immediately. China smiled "You know what did that, don't you-aru?"

"No what?" Japan blinked.

"She was reading scary stories then she watched a horror movie at Germany's thanks to Prussia-aru." He grinned.

Japan sighed and muttered "Aiyaa…" he blushed and placed his hand over his mouth.

China laughed and patted Japan's head "Is living with me wearing off on you-aru?"

"N-no th-that…" Japan blushed and trailed off.

China just smiled and laid back down bringing his wife and youngest close to hug them. Japan smiled and cuddled into him. Seiko however was happy and her nightmares forgotten.

**AN: Thank you very much for your patience.**

**Please review~**

**Thank you for reading~**


	31. Chapter 30: Ich liebe

**Warning: ****Violence, masturbation, sex**

Chapter 30: Ich liebe…

Germany kicked his brother's legs off the coffee table "Stop it." he muttered.

"Man West you get so stressed over nothing!" He laughed.

Germany rolled his eyes "Stop it this is important to you too!"

"How?" Prussia yawned "I'm sure East Germany has its own Boss right?"

Germany rolled his eyes again and walked out to finish checking over some more stuff. The others were out shopping and Germany didn't quite trust Prussia alone with the kids, sure he was wonderful with Friedrich and his daughters but he tended to forget he had a niece and a nephew too (unless they were right there of course). Last time he was in charge Elfriede tried to bathe her baby Brother before bed but she couldn't quite reach over the bath and had almost drowned him.

There was a knock at the door and Germany answered it to see his Boss. "Oh Hello." he smiled and let him in (AN: I think Germany's Boss is currently a female but this story doesn't really have a set date).

His Boss nodded politely and entered.

Suddenly there were the sounds of a really loud cry "Hm?" Germany blinked "Elfriede are you okay?"

"No! Vater something's wrong! Celio woke up and started crying! He won't tell me what's wrong!" Elfriede ran downstairs her eyes full of fear.

"S-sorry about this, usually he's so quiet..." Germany apologised.

His Boss smiled "It's okay."

He ran upstairs to where Celio was scrabbling around in bed really badly crying, he was sobbing so hard he was shaking. "C-Celio vhat's wrong?" he gently grabbed Celio's shoulders "Vhat happened?"

"I-I-I *hic* lost my bankeeeee!" he wailed.

"Y-your Bankey? Oh Blanket ja?" Germany asked.

Celio nodded sobbing "I can't find it!"

"Vater will find it so calm down." he gently picked up Celio who started pushing on him and crying so hard that Germany felt his heart throb, when he was crying this bad he truly looked like Italy. And it really hurt to see him like that. He walked downstairs and gave him to Prussia "Here take Celio I have to find his Blanket." he walked back upstairs to search for it but he couldn't find it at all.

Italy barged through the front door cheerfully "Ciao! O-oh M-Mr Germany's Boss Sir." he bowed shyly "I-I never meant to interrupt did we come too early?"

Germany's Boss smiled "It's okay Germany is looking for your son's blanket."

Austria blinked "Blanket...?" he looked thoughtful.

Italy scooped up his sobbing son "Oh shush shush Mama is here."

Celio pushed on him sobbing so hard his little eyes were red as were his cheeks. "Shhh." Italy kissed his cheeks. "Mama will help you."

Germany sighed "I can't find it."

"Oh! Oh yes I washed it. It's in the laundry pile I forgot to tell you." Austria said suddenly remembering.

"You dummkophe!" Germany punched him in the top of his head and stormed off to get it.

Austria pouted rubbing his head. Prussia just laughed "You vere supposed to protect me fool." Austria snapped at him.

"Vhat get in the vay of West? Please I love you but I'm not suicidal." Prussia laughed again.

Germany handed Celio his blanket who instantly stopped crying and sucked his thumb cutely as he snuggled into his beloved blanket.

Austria pouted and turned to Celio "I'm sorry little vun but it vas dirty and needed to be washed. I vas hoping to give it back to you but I must have forgotten about it."

Celio smiled "Okay...I forgive you."

Italy cooed softly "My baby is so cute~" he petted his son's hair happily. Celio smiled and snuggled into him shyly.

Germany sighed "Now that that's out of the vay shall we go into my office und continue this meeting?" he asked his boss who nodded in agreement.

Elfriede giggled and sat down next to her mother, she had certainly grown up now. She was starting to gain a shape to her hips and she was tall for her age not as tall as her cousin though poor Gilbertra was really tall for a girl of 10 years old and she often got bullied for it. Italy smiled at him "I wonder why your baby brother won't age."

Once Germany's boss left he picked up the phone and called England, he was really worried about the growth of his baby too…why wasn't he aging? England answered "Hello?"

"E-err…hello um…England I'm just err…"

"You're so cute~ there's no need to stutter Germany. Just talk to me!"

"Okay…" Germany swallowed "How old is Sealand?"

"Hm? He's aged to fifteen now why d-"

"Nein! I-I mean in real years not human years…" Germany sighed.

"He's around fifty years old. Is this about Celio? About him not aging yet?"

"J-ja! How did you know?" Germany asked surprised.

"Oh love I expected this call since I noticed Celio wasn't aging. There is no need for concern dear Peter was two years old for ten years."

Germany breathed out in relief "So…he is just a slow grower? It took Sealand fifty years to become fifteen. S-so…he's fine?"

"Of course he is!" England laughed "There is no need to worry. Your baby will grow one day. I think it's the more recognition the country has the older it becomes. Though now I regret even that fast growth. What I would give to have Peter as my baby once more."

"Ah I see…like China and Japan? U-und I'm sure you don't mean that!"

"Yes exactly~ I mean China is what forty two years old? And he's technically four thousand!"

"Ja! Und…America is…how old nineteen? And he is what? Over two hundred?" Germany smiled a little.

England laughed "He's twenty one now which he is a lot happier about…personally I think it's because he can legally drink now."

Germany smiled "He looks no different."

"Don't tell him that for God's sake! I told him I couldn't really see any change and he sulked for a week."

Celio came toddling in "Vata…whatcha doing?"

"O-oh Celio hey. I'm talking to England. It's just about your growth." Germany picked him up.

England smiled "Is that all now Germany?"

"J-ja. Danke you put my mind at rest." Germany smiled hugging his son.

"It was a pleasure. Goodbye now~ We should do this again someday-Tobias! What have I said about using the knife to open boxes with! Do you want to go to hospital again?! S-sorry about that erm…child emergency."

"A-ah no problem you sort that out Goodbye England." Germany stuttered.

"Goodbye!" Celio called out.

England smiled "Goodbye Celio~ Goodbye Germany."

Germany smiled and hung up "Please tell me you won't grow up to be like Tobias…or your uncle?"

Celio giggled "Uncle scares me."

"Uncle scares me too." Germany sighed walking off into the living room to be met with the sight of his brother covered in silver glitter with a lot of heavy make up on; Prussia looked up at him innocently. "See what I mean?" he rolled his eyes.

**XxX**

Italy gasped as he heard Elfriede and Gilbertra yelling at each other. "What's going on?"

Elfriede pouted "Gilbertra put chewing gum in my hair!"

"It was an accident!" Gilbertra snapped. She herself had long waist length hair and she often wore jeans and hoodie somewhat ruining her femininity.

Italy sighed "I see…" he looked at Elfriede's hair and saw the gum was right at the top he gasped and saw it was made worse by someone probably Gilbertra trying to get it out. "Looks like it will have to be cut out…"

Germany walked in from walking his dogs "What's wrong?" he asked placing Celio down on the floor.

Italy showed him "Look what happened!"

Germany observed the gum "Ah…looks like her hair will have to be cut."

"Cut?!" Italy yelped "No! We can't cut her hair! No!"

"Relax! Feliciano I said cut her _hair _not cut her head off!" Germany laughed a little. "Okay come with me Elfriede."

"Okay Vater." She followed him sadly. Germany sat her down and snipped her hair making sure all of the gum was out. Once it was done she looked at herself in the mirror "I look like a boy…"

"Nein…you look cute." Germany smiled "Miss Ukraine has hair this short and she still looks pretty."

"Oh! So you think Miss Ukraine is pretty huh!" Italy snapped. He walked off huffily. Germany rolled his eyes.

"What did I say?" he sighed.

Elfriede giggled a little "I-I dunno…Mama has been moody a lot lately. He's been snapping at everyone and I dunno why."

Germany nodded "Stay there." He walked off upstairs. "Feliciano?"

"What?!" Italy yelled.

Germany opened the door to see his wife sitting hunched up on the bed cradling a large leather bound book. "Vhat is wrong with you?"

"Like you care…" he mumbled "All you care about is Miss Big booby Ukraine!"

"Nein…I said she was pretty I didn't say I loved her." Germany sat down next to him on the bed "There are a lot of countries who are pretty."

Italy puffed out his cheeks looking startlingly like his brother "Sh-shut up! You just want to fuck her and leave me! Well go on then!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Germany snapped.

"My daughter looks like a stupid muscle headed German lesbian!"

Germany twitched slightly "So that's vhat you think of mein people?"

"Si! My daughter is now ugly and it's all your fault!" Italy yelled.

"Right about now it's your attitude that's pretty ugly." Germany stated.

Italy slapped him hard across the face and threw the book onto the bed "Don't you call me that!" he was just about to march off but Germany grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the wall. He gripped his throat his eyes dark.

"Don't you EVER hit me again Italia. Or you will die a horrible death." He growled.

Italy spat in his face who tightened his grip, Italy gasped his hands scrabbling at Germany's wrist. He dug his nails into the flesh making Germany hiss. He growled angrily and raised his fist, he froze seeing tears of pain slowly slip down Italy's face. He released his grip and Italy fell to the floor with a thump. He gulped in air and looked up at Germany angrily. "Y-you bastard! I-I will kill you!" Italy stood up and punched him straight in the face; Germany winced at the pain but didn't retaliate. "Hit me back! Y-you coward! Hit me back!" Italy sobbed punching Germany again and again in the stomach and the chest.

Germany grabbed Italy's arms and held them behind his back "Vhat has gotten into you? Vhy are you acting this way? Elfriede's right you have been snappy lately."

Italy became limp and Germany finally let him go deeming it safe. "I…I can't tell you…" he whispered.

Germany blinked "But you're my wife you're supposed to tell me everything."

"I…I want another baby…"

"What? Why?" Germany sighed.

"Because…Celio doesn't need me anymore and he clings to you. Elfriede is all grown up now." Italy looked at Germany tears slipping down his face "No one ever needs me! Marcus, Spain and Candita all cling to Fratello like the sun shines out of his ass no one ever needs me because I'm a coward and I'm stupid. I know what everyone thinks of me! I'm not THAT stupid! Everyone smiles at me and they're like "Oh Italy you're so cute~ with your happy smile and cheerful manners~" when deep down I hate that! Why can't they ever say "Oh Italy…help I need you!" I always hide behind you because I know you will never need me. If I have another baby I-I know it will depend on me…it will need me…"

"Italia…" Germany cupped Italy's face "You're not stupid…and you _are_ needed. _I _need you. Without you I am lost. When you didn't talk to me for a good while after the second war I felt so lost. I wandered around my house because there was no one calling me for help, there was no one singing loudly in my kitchen, there was no happy face to wake up to every morning. Italia without you I am nothing, nothing at all. I can't be mebecause you are the country that made me."

Italy's eyes filled up with fresh tears "Y-you mean it?"

"Ja. You know I do." Germany nodded.

Italy buried his face in his chest and sobbed. Germany stroked his hair "Why did you want me to hit you?"

"B-because you were making me feel guilty…" Italy mumbled.

"Feliciano…can't you see why they call you cute? You act it without even meaning to."

Italy looked up at him "You think I'm cute?"

Germany nodded "Ja…except right now you have a snotty nose…so…not right now." Italy smiled and took a tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose. "…Feliciano…" Germany looked away his cheeks reddening slightly "D-do you really think I'm ugly? An-and mein people too?"

"No! No of course not!" Italy grabbed his face "I think you're so beautiful! And all of your people are too! I love everything about you Germany! Your eyes are like wolfs eyes, your hair is like the sun and your smile is so kind it warms me up."

Germany smiled a little and hugged him "D-Danke…What were you looking at anyway?"

"Hm?" Italy blinked "O-oh this." He took the book and opened it to show loads of pictures inside. Pictures of Germany baking, sleeping, bathing the dogs, bathing Elfriede as a baby, holding Celio close to help him sleep and one of Prussia kissing Germany's head one night. Germany blushed and flicked through the pages to see loads of baby pictures of Elfriede and Celio and pictures of them aging and playing.

"When did you take all these?" Germany asked in awe.

"Oh when the moment seemed right." Italy giggled. "They're pretty huh?"

"Ja." Germany smiled.

Italy shuffled close to him. "Luddy-"

Germany cupped his face and kissed him deeply "I'm sorry." He murmured. Italy smiled at him happily. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hm?" Italy looked over at the door and opened it to see his little baby Celio staring up at him trailing his special blanket with him. "What's wrong baby?"

"Mama…I want to play…"

Italy picked him up "You do? What would you like to play?"

"I want to play…tickle monster…" he mumbled. He looked down at the floor.

Germany scooped up Celio "You want to play tickle monster hm? But vhat if he is asleep?"

Celio looked horrified "H-he can't be!"

Germany placed Celio on the bed "I think he is…how shall we wake him up?"

Celio pouted "Mr Monster…play!" he called out.

Germany grinned "You angered him!" he tickled Celio making him squeal and kick his little legs. "The monster is very angry with you! He wants to tickle you und then eat you!"

"Neeeeein!" Celio cried out giggling "I'm not taaasty!"

"Ja you are!" Germany tickled him more laughing as Celio wriggled away and tried to stop him with a pillow as a shield. Italy giggled watching them. He loved how much Germany showed such affections to their son, Celio was so quiet that he was usually forgotten but Germany and Prussia always made time to make him feel as loved as possible. They were the ones he turned to for play times and Italy was the one he usually turned to for cuddles and kisses.

He climbed onto the bed once the game was over and petted his panting son's hair; Celio smiled up at him his large golden eyes full of happiness. He pulled him into a hug "Do you feel happier now Celio?"

"Ja." Celio nodded. He rubbed his face into Italy's chest, he yawned and smiled "I'm sleepies now…"

Germany smiled and kissed his cheek "You played so much you got worn out."

Celio looked at him nervously "C-can…can I sleep with you Vata?" usually Germany didn't like him to sleep with them because he wanted him to grow up and he believed that was an excuse to be babied.

Germany was about to protest but then he remembered England's words…after all…when will he ever have the chance to have this again? Maybe Celio would be older in a few more years…and maybe he would become more independent. These could be the last times he could play these games and see Celio cuddled between them. "Ja. Of course you can." Germany smiled. He pulled Celio into his arms "Just…don't grow up too fast Celio."

"I won't Vata."

Italy smiled at them. "Ve~ cute~"

**XxX**

Italy woke up the next morning and gasped seeing what he had done to Germany's face. There was a cut on his cheek from his slap and it was bruised all around it. He reached out and gasped seeing deep vibrant bruises on his wrist, finger prints marking them. "O-oh…" he swallowed thickly his throat was a little sore…he touched Germany's cheek and watched him wince slightly in pain. Celio woke up sleepily and gasped.

"Mama! Your neck." He touched Italy's neck who gasped at the pain. Italy remembered being grabbed by the throat and lifted off his feet…he HAD to be bruised.

Germany woke up and smiled at Italy sleepily "Guten-" his eyes widened in horror "Italia! Wh-what have I done?!" he reached out for Italy's hand when he saw the bruises across his wrist too. He cursed his strength and ran into the bathroom.

Italy ran after him "Luddy wait!"

Germany locked the door "I can't…I…I failed."

"You failed?" Italy blinked pushing on the door handle. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a credit card.

"Ja! I promised you I wouldn't hurt you ever again. Und I did…" Germany sounded so sad that it made Italy's chest ache.

"I hurt you too! It was all my fault and you stopped! Remember I wanted you to beat me much worse." He jiggled the lock with the card and it unlocked "Ve~" he opened it and Germany smiled sadly at him.

"I wish I didn't teach you that trick…"

"Don't be silly." Italy smiled sitting on Germany's lap he wiped away his tears "Si we did bad things to each other yesterday. But it was because of me. You're a nice man Luddy. I know you could've killed me if you really wanted to but you didn't. And you could've hurt me a lot worse." He smiled and gestured to his face "You didn't damage my pretty face~" he cupped Germany's cheek sadly "But I did…"

Germany shook his head "Y-you don't understand…go look in the mirror."

Italy did so and saw the finger mark bruises around his neck some were a vibrant purple decolouring his pretty lightly tanned skin and some where a horrid blue. Italy poked the dark circles under his own eyes and laughed a little he really needed more sleep "It's not so bad! I have a polo neck sweater."

Germany smiled a little "Of course you do…you're Italian…"

Italy giggled "What?! They're fashionable~"

Germany smiled and took his hand; he kissed the bruises "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He kissed Germany's injured cheek very lightly his lips merely dusting over it "I'm the one who is sorry."

"How do you feel?" Germany asked him concerned.

"I-I feel…okay~ My throat is a little sore but I feel fine." Italy smiled at him.

Germany pulled him close and kissed his throat "I'm so so so sorry."

Italy hugged him "No. Shh."

Germany nodded "I…I have to go the office today…I was going to make love to you."

Italy nodded his smile hiding his disappointment. "Okay then maybe after. I will get the kids to stay with their Uncle si?"

Germany smiled "Ja okay." He kissed his cheek "Thank you."

Italy smiled and hugged him again "I love you silly! And it's being so long since I felt your naughty place in mine~" he giggled.

Germany blushed and looked away "Same old Italia…" he muttered.

Italy giggled "I can still make you blush~"

Germany nodded "I know."

Italy giggled again and stroked his chin "You should shave first si?"

Germany laughed "Ja."

Italy nuzzled his chin and stroked his stubble "But then again designer stubble would look very sexy on you~" he purred.

Germany blushed "N-no…and besides you need to shave too." He smiled and kissed Italy's chin.

Italy gasped "Uwaa! But I'm a wife and mother! Pretty wives don't have beards!"

Germany laughed "But you _are _a man after all!"

Italy pouted "Meanie. I don't want to be a man! I want to be a pretty lady for you."

Germany smiled "I don't like pretty ladies. I like men." He grinned "I especially love having sex with a man."

Italy shivered in pleasure "Si?"

"Ja." Germany kissed him "I love you as you are bearded or not you're still pretty."

Italy giggled and climbed off his lap. "I better go shave so I'm even more prettier!"

**XxX**

Italy smiled as he took his children to his brother's. "Fratello~ here they are!"

Spain answered the door "Hola~"

Italy smiled "Ve~ Where is Fratello?"

"He's playing with the children. Well arguing about cutting Marcus' hair." He laughed. He noticed Italy's clothes which were a pair of tight black jeans the legs tucked into combat boots and a black polo neck sweater. "Hm? You look pretty today~"

"Don't let Fratello hear you say that~" Italy winked as he unloaded Celio from the car. Spain noticed the gold bracelet hanging loosely on his wrist he looked at it curiously.

"Hm? Taking in new fashions Feli?"

Italy looked down and blushed he couldn't tell him he was actually wearing it to avert the eyes from some of the bruising that peeked out under his sweater sleeve. "Si! An Italian always has style~"

Romano poked his head out of the doorway "Hey! Veneziano can you keep your loud mouth shut!"

Italy smiled "Fratello please take my children." He pushed them in and looked at the car excitedly. "While I…wait for Luddy~"

Romano rolled his eyes "What the hell are you talking about?"

Italy blushed "Y-you know…"

Romano sighed "Yeah sure go on get out of here then."

Italy ran into the car "Be good you two!"

Elfriede giggled "Okay Mama."

Celio waved sucking on his blanket. Italy looked at him sadly and walked back over to him to pull him into a hug "You're so cute. Promise to be good for Uncle?"

"Si…" he mumbled.

Romano pushed him again "Just go for God's sake! He's fine here."

Italy nodded he kissed Elfriede's cheek and climbed into the car to leave. He set off back home and wriggled happily. He bit his lip; he couldn't wait to make love to his Luddy. He opened the door and called out everyone else's names. He walked into the kitchen to see a note taped to the fridge "_West, Don't look for me kay? I've gone to France's house later we're picking up Toni and we're gonna get smashed. Kesesese. Lots of love your Big Bruder. XXX" _Italy giggled Prussia even wrote down his laugh. He saw another note above that one. _"Dear Germany, I have gone over to spend the day with Elizabeta. Do not worry she's come to pick me up so I won't get lost and then she'll bring me back as well. Yours truly Austria." _Italy shook his head he loved how they always wrote these little letters to Germany like they were his parents it made him see how much they both truly valued and loved the man they were kinda mooching off.

He walked upstairs to the bedroom and laid back his cheeks reddening slightly what should he do that would make Germany want to take him straight away! And be as rough with him as he liked. Ah! He knew what to do! He climbed off and undressed; he picked up one of Germany's shirts from the laundry basket and smelt it. It wasn't washed yet so it smelt deliciously like his husband. Germany never wore the same shirt for more than a day but that whole day was enough to take in his cologne and his natural smell. Italy keened softly as he pulled it on watching the sleeves fall over his hands he smiled and waved the long sleeves around and giggled. He remembered what he was supposed to be doing instead of playing around and opened his wardrobe. His eyes lit up as he saw the "special box" on the top shelf. He could never reach the top shelf but he was determined to get it! He yanked one of Germany's large heavy thick books out of the bottom of the wardrobe he saw it was very dusty and barely used "Mein…Kampf." He giggled "Silly word~ Kampf…wonder what it means." He shrugged and used it to alleviate himself to get to the top shelf.

"Gotcha~" he cheered. He slipped slightly and he heard the book tear "O-oh no!" he leapt off it and saw the cover was ripped beyond repair. "Oh no!" he gasped he noticed some writing on the front page. It was in Germany's handwriting he recognised it immediately. There were loads of words from the book crossed out and Germany's own writing and notes added in almost as if he disagreed with what the author had said. He tried to read it but his knowledge of the German language didn't stretch that far he only knew enough German that a five year old would know. He sighed these looked really complicated like Germany knew what he was saying when writing them. Throwing the book back into the wardrobe he watched it fall and flop onto its last page. He sighed "Stupid bo-huh?" he stopped seeing his name and a couple of doodles. He smiled at them there was an intricate Italian flag in the shape of a heart and a little doodle of the Axis with their hands linked. He smiled and ripped the doodled page out of the book. He folded it up carefully and walked over to the dresser to place it carefully under his own book. He giggled he loved how they had their own dresser drawers, Italy's was full of fashion magazines and hairstyle books and romance novels (mainly ones that featured strong blonde men) and a fairy tale book for whenever Celio had nightmares and wanted a story.

Germany's however was filled with training manuals and some fiction books from fantasy type lands where there was always a knight who had to slay something and save a princess. Despite what Germany said and how he acted he was a sucker for a hero story, he loved stories from England's Home and he was always reading up on King Arthur. Celio was just like him he loved stories with knights and dragons and things. Giggling Italy blamed the Grimm Brothers who were German fairy story tellers and they wrote about things similar to that. He gasped as he heard the clock strike four Germany would be here soon and he hadn't done anything to look sexy! He grabbed his box and opened it to reveal his special toy, he giggled and laid back "I can't wait~" he whispered.

He yanked out the lube and opened it to pour it on his fingers, slowly he pushed one inside himself and gasped at the feeling it was never enough after having Germany's large strong fingers and stiff member inside him. He whimpered almost hating his slender fingers as he seeked that special spot he gave up not being able to find it and pushed in three fingers hoping to duplicate two of Germany's. He moaned sinking his teeth into his index finger of his free hand; he stroked his inner walls and panted deeply desiring more, so much more. He picked up his special toy which was painted in the German flag colours, Romano had brought it as an insulting joke to say that Germany was a dick but little did he know it became Italy's most favoured toy and added one more strike to Germany's ego (not that he had one much just only with sex). Italy moaned louder as he slid the toy in, his hands shook as he gripped the covers, the toy almost matched Germany in size but only in width it didn't quite have his length as well which he needed so very badly. He moaned and moved it in deeper and deeper as much as possible.

Germany walked in the front door to be greeted by his dogs he petted their heads and allowed their welcome home kisses before sending them off into the living room. He wondered where Italy was. He walked into the kitchen but didn't see him there. Curious he looked out the window at the garden because usually Italy was picking herbs and things if he needed them for cooking. He looked at his watch to see it was ten to five. Usually Italy was in the kitchen singing away, the house was very eerily quiet his stomach tensed a little until he noticed the notes on the fridge reading them he sighed they were such idiots. Did they think he was a hotel? To wander in and out as they pleased? He muttered to himself and walked upstairs to get dressed out of his work clothes, as he got to the top step he could hear his name being called. Germany froze he knew what that meant…he knew immediately where his wife was and what he was doing…he blushed deeply and walked over to the door. He could already feel his member reacting just by the noises Italy was making. He opened the door to see him lying on the bed his legs open wide to the world and a toy being pushed in and out of his body. Germany could feel instant hardness especially when he recognised the shirt Italy was wearing; Germany's shirt had slipped off his shoulder to reveal one bare to the world. The collar was thankfully hiding the worst of the bruises on the other side. He slowly walked up to him and Italy opened his tear filled eyes, drool slid down his face.

"L-Luddy…" he whispered "P-please watch me…I-I'm so close w-watch me!"

Germany climbed onto the bed and shook his head "I don't vant you to come yet." He smirked as he saw a shiver run down Italy's body. Italy panted and reached out his other hand to unzip Germany. Germany gently pushed his hand away "Nein…with your teeth." He muttered.

Italy nodded and let go off the toy and leaned over, he moaned and fell face first into Germany's groin as Germany held the end of the toy and moved it inside him again. Italy gasped and panted his body releasing spasms with every thrust; he shakily took hold of the zip with his teeth his hands gripping onto Germany's thighs like a lifeline and lowered it. He reached in with his hand and pulled him free "S-si…" he panted gazing at the length so close to his face. He moaned and licked up the underside whimpering at the taste of his lover. He needed this so much he could feel the heat onto his face and he enjoyed it immensely. He kissed the tip and took it into his mouth which was watering in need of that amazing organ. He moaned and sucked harder his body needing his husband so much. Germany pulled out the toy and pushed his fingers inside surprised at the looseness Italy must have prepared himself a lot while waiting for him to come back. So if Germany had of said no to sex all of this would have been for naught. He moaned feeling Italy's experienced tongue make work of his aching need. Who was he kidding?! There was no way in hell was he going to say no after seeing this display! He was aching for sex too! In fact during their fight Germany had to resist the urge to slam Italy up the wall and fuck his brains out right there and then…he had a horrible suspicion Italy would love that…

Italy sucked harder taking him deep in his throat as possible he moaned loudly as Germany's fingers found that one spot he himself couldn't reach, he loved Germany so very much! He knew just what to touch and when to do it! Italy pulled off with a pop "T-take me!" he cried out hoarsely "Please!"

Germany smiled "Very well." He watched as Italy fell onto the bed and stuck his arse up in the air. Germany pushed in making Italy cry out in pleasure as he was stretched to take in his husband's girth.

"Si! Si!" Italy cried out. He was in heaven he had to be! No way could he feel like this on Earth. He sank his fingers into the mattress, Germany didn't hesitate in his thrusts and Italy screamed in pleasure this was far better this time then any time before he sank his teeth into the pillow his eyes glazing over with fresh tears. "L-Luddy!" he cried out "I-it's so good!"

Germany smirked and sank in deeper hitting his sweet spot dead on. Italy's body convulsed in pleasure as his sweet spot was roughly pounded into again and again. He screamed in ecstasy he thought he was going to come right there and then. He gasped as Germany pulled out "No! No! Put it back in! Put it back in!" he almost sobbed with frustration he was so near and Germany had cruelly pulled out! He was flipped onto his back and Germany thrusted himself back in, Italy's back arched as his sweet spot was struck straight on. He wound his legs around Germany's waist sinking him in so wonderfully deep. "S-si! L-Luddy!" he panted fresh tears falling down his cheeks and new drool running down his chin. "L-Luddy! I-I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Germany grinned and hit down deep again making him arch his back and scream in sheer ecstasy. Germany groaned at the sudden constricting tightness, he gasped and released as soon as Italy's body relaxed a tad. Italy moaned softly feeling his body fill up with his lover's hot seed. Germany pulled out and fell onto the bed next to him, Italy whimpered and clambered on Germany's chest he curled up and smiled. "Ve~ Thank you."

"F-for what?" Germany asked.

"For being rough~ I like a little rough." Italy giggled. "I was kinda hoping yesterday you would pin me up the wall and fuck my brains out~"

Germany tensed how the hell did he know what he was thinking?! He blushed "I…I wanted to…" he muttered "But I didn't want to hurt you…"

Italy smiled and snuggled into him, he unbuttoned Germany's shirt and pulled it over his chest revealing his muscles "Yay~" he murmured. Germany smiled at his cuteness as Italy rubbed his face into his chest and pressed his ear to his heartbeat.

Germany smiled and kissed his hair "I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too." Italy smiled at him.

"We should go get our children." Germany smiled cuddling him.

"Si I know." Italy yawned "Can't we have a little nap first?"

"Fine." Germany gave up and hugged him tight.

**XxX**

Romano studied his brother carefully; he kept occasionally adjusting his sleeve and the gold bracelet around his wrist to cover it much better. He leaned over and grabbed his wrist "Hey Veneziano what the hell is wrong with you?"

Italy struggled and pulled his arm away "N-nothing."

"Nothing my ass!" Romano snapped yanking his sleeve up. Germany winced, the lights made it look much worse. Romano gasped seeing the dark bruising "Wh-what the hell? Th-they're fingerprints! What did you do to my brother?!"

Germany nodded "I…I hurt him."

"No! Luddy don't blame yourself! You know it was my fault!" Italy protested.

Romano growled and strode over to Germany "How dare you hurt my baby brother!" he punched him hard. Germany closed his eyes and just took the blows Romano dished out.

Italy grabbed his brother's arms "Please no! Fratello!"

Germany shook his head "Nein I deserve it for hurting you." He stood up and pulled down the top of Italy's sweater "I…choked him as well…"

"Y-you bastard! You bastard!" Romano yelled jumping on Germany "I will kill you for what you did to him!"

"It's what I deserve…"

Romano growled and slammed Germany's head off the floor, Italy screamed he knew Germany could kill Romano if he wanted to but he just seemed to let Romano do what he liked to him which frightened Italy more than anything. "Fratello!" he screamed "Get off him."

Celio's eyes were wide with horror. Elfriede started crying "Mama! Wh-why is Uncle hurting Vater?"

Celio started screaming really loudly, Romano froze and looked up his hands were drenched in Germany's blood he looked down to see a pool of blood forming around the unconscious man's head "O-oh fuck…F-Fratello…I-I think…I think I killed him…"

Italy burst into tears and collapsed on Germany "No no! You can't be dead! Please wake up!" he screeched, he pressed his ear to Germany's chest and he cried all over again hearing the heartbeat. "Fratello! Call a fucking ambulance!" he yelled.

Romano ran off to call one. Italy stood up and pulled his traumatised son close to his chest he rubbed his back to stop his screams. Celio sobbed and gripped onto his sweater "Vata dead!" he sobbed.

"No no shhh. He isn't dead just badly hurt." Italy murmured. He held out his arm for Elfriede who ran into him and buried her face in her mother's chest. Italy held his children close watching closely for Germany.

Italy sat in the waiting room staring at the bruises on his wrist. He wished he didn't start that stupid argument…he couldn't even remember what started it…wasn't it something really stupid like Elfriede's hair? He couldn't remember. Tears splashed onto his jeans. Prussia was sitting opposite him staring vacantly at the clock not even really registering the time. Italy looked up at him wondering what was going through his mind? Was he guilty because he couldn't protect his baby brother? Or was he blaming Italy? "Mr Italia?" Italy looked up to see a pretty nurse "Doctor Klein will see you now." She looked very timid and shy. Italy stood up wondering why she chose to be a nurse? Any injury and she looked like she would run out screaming. He nodded and shook Prussia's shoulder.

Prussia blinked as he came back down to earth "Ja?"

"Come on we can see the doctor, to talk about Luddy." Italy told him.

Prussia nodded he stood up shakily and walked with him into the doctor's office "Sit down please." Dr Klein said. Italy noticed she looked pale and exhausted. "Well there's good news. Mr Deutschland's condition is improving. But I fear he could be in a coma we aren't sure yet but it could happen."

"C-coma…" Prussia choked out "P-please no…"

Italy sobbed into his hands "No…please don't…"

Dr Klein nodded "Ja…you can visit him if you wish."

Prussia nodded "Please…I have to see my baby bruder."

Italy nodded and wiped his eyes "L-let me see him…"

Dr Klein took them to the room, Italy gasped seeing his husband's head heavily bandaged. He had a bandage over one eye as well. "His eye got damaged. There is a possibility he could go blind in that eye." Italy walked over to him very slowly.

"Oh Ludwig…what have I done?" he whispered "Why didn't I cover myself up more…" he stroked Germany's cheek it felt cold to the touch. He pressed his hand to his face hoping his shaking hands would warm him up. Prussia walked over and took Germany's hand.

"Bruder…please…I c-can't do this alone…I-I need you. Please West please!" he choked out.

Italy pressed a kiss to Germany's parted lips "Please get better Luddy we all miss you. Fight this. Don't go into a coma! We need you! I can't raise our children alone." He buried his face in his chest "Luddy please. Please don't go."

Prussia sobbed holding Germany's hand to his head "Please Ludwig. You're mein baby bruder if you die then so will I! I-I can't live without you!"

Italy bit his lip H-he had to be strong for his children and Prussia he needed to show Germany that he could come home to a strong wife. Swallowing he stroked his cheek "Luddy…" he murmured "Get better please…"

Weeks had passed and Celio suffered from night terrors he often would wake up screaming for his daddy. Italy just couldn't face his brother after seeing his husband still in hospital. He walked into Celio's room hearing his screaming again. He pulled him into a hug "Shhh Mama's got you." He whispered.

Celio sobbed into his chest "Vata dead!"

"No no…he's not dead sweetie he is in hospital you can see him today. Would you like that?" Italy asked him smiling a little.

Celio nodded big fat tears falling down his face "I-I don' wan' him to die…"

"He won't die." Italy whispered. "This I can promise you." Elfriede was often quiet now and would shut herself in her room, she started to act out in school too which was unlike her seeing as how she was the good studious girl who teachers thought was a dream but a few days ago Italy had to go into school to talk with her teacher because she had kicked a table over in the middle of math class and swore at her. Italy sighed and wondered if this was because he was a failure as a mother? Or were his children just coping in their own way? Picking up Celio he climbed back into bed. "Here sleep in daddy's side."

Celio buried his face into Germany's pillow. Italy hadn't had the heart to change Germany's pillow case because it still smelt so strongly of him and he often would cuddle into it at night. Celio whimpered and hugged it crying sadly. Italy felt his heart break he knew his children missed their daddy very much…so did he. He needed Germany back it had been three long agonising months and so far Germany had slipped into a coma and the only thing he did to get better was his hand twitched slightly when Italy spoke to him. He pulled Celio close to him again and sang a soft lullaby.

The next morning Italy walked downstairs to see Prussia pacing the kitchen "I-Italy?" he looked up "I-I had a call from the doctor…sh-she said only a miracle will bring him back now. She's worried he will slip into brain damage if he stays in this coma any longer…"

Italy felt his eyes fill "B-but he isn't like the other coma patients you see on T.V! H-he can breathe on his own! His heart still beats on it's own!"

Prussia nodded "Y-yeah…but for how long…"

"Stop it! Don't say that!" Italy screamed "How could you?!" he fell to his knees and sobbed, Prussia knelt down and pulled him into a hug so Italy had finally broken down…Italy had been strong for everyone. Austria tried his hardest but Prussia still heard him cry at night, Italy would smile and give the children cuddles and play with them like nothing wrong was going on. Like Germany was only at work or something. But Prussia would see him still look at the clock when it was time for him to actually come in from work, he noticed that Italy had started gaining a habit of tapping his wrist and muttering. He found it odd until he remembered that that was the wrist he had bruises on. He held Italy close he hoped Germany would come back today! He HAD to!

Italy sniffed and wiped his eyes "W-we better get the kids to see Luddy…" he faked a smile and Prussia had to admire his bravery.

"Celio." Italy called out picking up his son "Time to see Daddy would you like that?"

Celio nodded and sucked his blanket. Italy was worried that the trauma of seeing his father hurt like that had reversed his growth he barely talked and when he did he sounded like he was eighteen months old again not two years old. "Vata…" he mumbled.

Elfriede walked in "Mama are we seeing Vater?"

"Si." Italy smiled he ran a finger across Elfriede's face "Your hair is growing back." He said softly "Daddy would like that…he's getting his angel back."

Elfriede looked away tears in her eyes "Don't." she whispered "I-I know I've been bad…but I sit in school and I think what's the point?" She wiped her eyes roughly "I-I'm hoping they will throw me out so then I can stay here and see Vater every day."

"Don't say that." Italy pulled her into a one armed hug "Elfi you have to go to school never give up your studies you will regret it. It's what your father would want."

Elfriede nodded and sniffed "O-okay…I-I'll be good again."

Italy smiled "Thank you. Come on then let's see your daddy."

Finally at the hospital Celio ran into the room and grabbed Germany's blankets "Vata!" he yelled "Vata!"

Italy picked him up and placed him on the bed "Be careful don't knock out anything." He stroked Germany's cheek he was relieved to feel that it was warmer than it was before. "Luddy your babies are here to see you." He smiled he saw Germany's hand twitch slightly no way was that just coincidence! The doctor kept saying it was coincidence but it had to be more than that!

Celio pushed on Germany's arm "Vata! Vata we're here you can wake up now!"

Elfriede pushed too "Vater please! Wake up!"

Celio started crying when he realised his daddy wasn't going to wake up "Vata!" he sobbed burying his face in his chest "Vata wake up!"

Italy was just about to pick him up when he saw something that made him freeze, Prussia's eyes widened as he watched Germany's arm slowly move and he placed his hand on Celio's head "Ce…lio…?" Germany whispered. Italy was rooted to the spot in shock he felt tears fall once he saw Germany's eyes open very slowly. "Celio…?" he said again.

Celio looked up his eyes shining with hope "Vata?"

Germany smiled a little "Hey…"

Celio smiled "Vata! Don't leave!"

Germany struggled to sit up, Italy and Prussia rushed forwards to push him back down "Don't!" Italy said.

Germany looked up at him and shakily reached out a hand. Italy looked at him in confusion as he grabbed Italy's collar of his shirt, he yanked it down "They're gone…" he mumbled.

"Si they're gone." Italy smiled "It's been three months."

Germany looked at him in puzzlement "Three months?"

"Si!" Italy hugged him happily "I missed you so much!"

Germany smiled "I missed you too."

Italy pulled away and pushed Elfriede forwards "Vater!" Elfriede flung herself onto him and sobbed. Germany held her close.

"It's okay…I'm back." He pulled Celio into the hug too. Celio sniffled and snuggled into his chest tears falling down his face.

Germany smiled and looked at his brother who was shaking with repressed tears "Bruder?"

"West you idiot!" Prussia flung himself on him and hugged him hard "D-don't do that again or I will have to kill you!"

Germany smiled "Italia…?"

Italy smiled and hugged him too "I-I'm sorry I caused this. I-I love you so much!"

Germany kissed his curl gently "I know…"

**XxX**

As soon as Germany was discharged from the hospital and entered his door his dogs greeted him by knocking him over and covering their beloved master in kisses. Germany laughed and petted them all "Okay okay! I missed you guys too."

Austria smiled "Germany!" he embraced him and Germany smiled.

"I didn't think you cared about me."

"Of course I don't!" Austria said huffily "I'm just doing it for moral support."

"For who? You or me?" Germany pulled him into a hug "You're the fussiest freeloader I have ever met."

"F-freeloader?!" Austria gasped "Hmph I'll let you off on that today."

Prussia grinned "Mein baby bruder is back!" he yanked out a beer from the fridge "Let's celebrate!"

"Bruder I'm on medication I can-" he had no choice however as a can was shoved in his hand and a bottle in his mouth. Germany pulled it out and sighed "I guess vun wouldn't hurt…"

Italy giggled he hoped his baby would now stop suffering from the night terrors. He looked puzzled as he heard a knock on the door he answered it to see a thin and stressed looking Romano standing in the doorway. "Veni…I-I'm sorry…"

Italy smiled and pulled him in "Fratello have you been so worried that you didn't eat much! Look at you!"

Romano nodded "I…I was scared I had killed Germany…and no one would tell me anything I couldn't eat I barely slept…I asked Toni to give me news but he didn't like to talk about it to Prussia because he was scared of upsetting him! So I even asked France and he told me Germany was in a coma so I got here quick as I can to say-"

"Fratello…" Italy smiled "He's out now."

"Out? Out of what?" Romano blinked.

"Out of hospital." Italy pulled him into the living room. Romano protested and struggled.

"Veneziano no! Look I-I don't really want to intrude!"

Germany looked at him "R-Romano?"

Romano looked at the ground "So you're up now Potato bas…" he sighed and gulped "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to almost kill you! I-I just saw red I didn't want to think that you were beating up my brother because besides Spain and the kids he's all I have left! I-I know that if you wanted to you could kill him!"

Germany nodded "I understand." He smiled a little "I would've done the same if I saw bruises like that on my bruder…or if I even saw them on Italia and it wasn't by my hands. You have no idea how much I wanted to hurt myself for what I did to him…"

Prussia smirked "Hear that Roddy~ no beating me up~"

"Please you enjoy it too much for it to be domestic abuse." Austria snorted.

Germany tried his hardest to ignore them he really didn't want that image in his head, he noticed Romano was doing the same thing as they both wore mirror expressions. He smiled and Romano burst out laughing, he laughed too. Italy smiled happily, he hoped now they would come to an understanding after all it was twice now Romano almost hurt Germany beyond repair emotionally or physically. First time was with his baby Celio…and that fight. Romano smiled a little "So…err…I'm sorry I know you didn't mean to hurt him and I know you won't…"

Germany nodded "Ja I know."

Romano muttered and patted Germany's shoulder awkwardly. Germany smiled at his awkwardness they were a little too much like each other than either of them would dare to admit. Italy giggled "Just hug him Fratello."

"You hug him!" Romano snapped then blushed.

Italy giggled and dragged Romano over to Germany and hugged him happily. Germany blushed and hugged Italy back accidentally hugging Romano too. Romano pouted and muttered under his breath. He hugged back slowly then wriggled free "G-got to go now! G-good to have you back macho bastard!" he tripped over one of the dogs and landed in the flower bush outside. He clambered out and stormed off swearing in Italian about Italy's gay flowers.

Italy smiled "That's his way of saying he likes you now."

Germany laughed "Well if swearing and attacking my plants means he likes me then I feel sorry for his husband."

Italy giggled "Si!"

**Thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please review~**


	32. Chapter 31: Nah it will settle itself

**Warning: ****Smut, Uke Spain (for a little bit), Lovi punishment (of sorts) **

Chapter 31: Nah, it will settle itself somehow

Romano idly coloured with his daughter, he let out a loud yawn and the three year old glared at him "Mama! Stop!"

"Sorry Candi but mommy is tired. Thanks to daddy." Romano glared at his husband who was happily teaching his son some football tricks outside.

"Did daddy teach you tricks too?" Candita asked innocently.

"You could call it that." He muttered. "Let's go out and scare Daddy so he loses the ball."

Candita cheered she shared her mother's sadistic sense of humour, she also pouted a lot and was generally moody and antisocial in short she was just like her mother when he was a kid. Candita happily toddled off outside abandoning her attempt at colouring in between the lines of the picture. She rushed out of the house and leapt on Spain's leg making him drop the ball "Oh! Candi! Hola little cutie~"

Romano dived on him "Toni!" he grabbed his cheek and Spain gasped.

"H-hola to you too!" he smiled as he was hugged by the two. "I am the luckiest man in the whole world~" he laughed "I have a super cute son! A reeeeally pretty and adorable wife~ and a super cute daughter~"

"Not cute." Romano and Candita both mumbled together.

Spain laughed again "Are you sure about that? You're just like your Mama you know~"

Candita pouted "Nooo! I'm not Mama I am Candita!"

Spain laughed "Si I know you are! I mean you are just like your mama!"

Candita pouted more making Romano smile "Stop being mean to her~"

Spain hugged his little daughter "I'm not being mean!" he rubbed his cheek on hers "You would look so cute in a pretty little pink dress~ I think I still have your Ma-Gah!"

Romano blushed and lowered his hand from punching Spain in the stomach "D-Don't even think about it! I'm not having you cross dressing our babies! And don't tell them about me in a dress goddammit!"

"But she's a girl so it's not cross dress! And that hurt Roma!" Spain whined.

"Shut up." Romano blushed tugging his daughter into his arms "Goddammit you're a pain in the ass bastard!"

"Bastard…" Candita muttered as if in agreement.

**XxX**

Romano was woken up early the next morning to the sounds of Spain singing happily, he opened his eyes to be blinded by the curtains being pulled open. He hissed and pulled the covers over his head "Bastard! Shut up!" he growled calling out from under his cocoon.

Spain smiled as he looked over to see the lump that was his husband. "Sweetie~ come on it's time to get up."

Romano growled and muttered in Italian, Spain wasn't stupid enough to not know that they were swear words. Romano's curl was the only thing sticking out of the covers, Spain smiled happily and leaned over he gently tugged on it making a shrill "Chigi!" emit from the covers. "Bastard!" Romano snapped slapping Spain's hand away "Stop touching it dammit!"

Spain laughed "Then come on get up."

"Do you have to sing so fucking loudly?" Romano growled as the covers were yanked off. "Fucking happy bastard." He grabbed Spain's cheeks and looked at the clock "Stop being so fucking happy at 7am bastard! Stop smiling! Stop it!" He yanked and stretched out Spain's cheeks making him flail and whine in pain.

"R-Roma!"

"Mama!" Marcus called out as he walked into the bedroom.

Romano let go of Spain's cheeks and smiled at his son "Hello baby."

Spain rubbed his sore red cheeks pouting, Romano just smiled and embraced his son "Are you ready for school?"

"Si Mama!" Marcus smiled up at him.

Romano cupped his son's face sighing at the fact that his baby fat was leaving his cheeks and he wasn't soft in cuddles anymore he was hard from toning up as a ten year old can tone up. Tears filled his eyes there was a time when he would hug Marcus and he would be all soft cheeks and squishy to hug! But now he was growing up and he hated that! He was losing his baby…he loved his baby…he lost his Grandpa, his brother and now he was losing his little angel. He would be older, find a wife and leave him. "M-Marcus." Romano whispered running his hands up to the soft auburn curls "I-If you marry promise Mama you won't leave her-him."

"Mama." Marcus smiled "I love you even if I do marry a pretty girl that doesn't mean I won't see you! In fact I will marry her and stay here with you!" he smiled happily.

Spain laughed "Sure why not~ my House is large enough~ I used to have Netherlands and Belgium living here and if Germany can cope with all those people in his House then why can't I?"

"Mama…" A small plaintive voice came from the door. Romano looked over to see the little version of him just with shoulder length soft brown curls staring at him dragging a soft plush pink bunny. "Mama…you left me bastard!" she threw the bunny at Romano hitting him on the head "I hate you!" she ran off and Romano blinked in confusion.

"Candita! Wait!" he climbed out of bed and ran after her. "Candita!"

"Nooo! I don't want you!" Candita called out as she ran "I wan' Dama!" When she was younger she just learnt the word Mama and when Spain tried to teach her Dada she ended up blurring the words together and since then she had always called him Dama. Romano ran after her and grabbed her under her armpits and lifted her in the air.

"What do you mean I left you?" Romano asked her while trying to stop her struggling.

Candita started to cry "Last night! Y-you left me! You said you didn't love me any moooore!" she sobbed.

Romano tried to remember saying that then it clicked "Candi you silly girl." He smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug "That didn't happen. It was just a bad dream why would Mama say he doesn't love you? Hm? Mama loves his little angel."

Candita sniffled and looked at him "You do?"

Romano smiled "Of course I do!"

Candita puffed out her cheeks and wriggled free, she stormed off "Stupid Mama."

Romano shook his head surely he wasn't that bad when he was a kid right? He walked after her and smiled at her swinging her little arms as she marched off. "Candita what is wrong? I said I love you still."

"You still left me Mama." Candita pouted as she burst into the bedroom. Spain smiled as he saw them.

"Oh that brings back memories~" he laughed.

Romano blushed "Sh-shut up." He walked off into Candita's room to open her curtains and make her bed.

Spain snuggled Candita happily, he nearly dropped her as he heard Romano yell. He burst in "Did you piss the bed?!" He yelled waving the bedcovers around.

"It wasn't me! It was the squirrels!" Candita said burying her face in Spain's chest "They came in and peed on my bed."

Spain burst out laughing "Sweetie it's unbelievable how much she is like you~ that was your excuse."

"Wasn't an excuse dammit." Romano mumbled "Squirrels did piss my bed."

Marcus giggled "Come on Mama let's get dressed it's my big football match today!"

Spain stood up "Oh si! Let's go!" he carried Candita off to the bathroom to clean her up.

Romano sighed "That girl is a fucking nightmare."

Marcus smiled "I think she's cute~"

Romano smiled a little "Y-yeah she is cute. But she's such a pain in the ass she was so happy as a baby…scratch that she was a moody little fucker then too. Always crying…"

Marcus looked sad "Do you regret her?"

"Of course not Markey! I just wish she wasn't so much like me." Romano ruffled Marcus' curls "Why can't she have some of her father in her as well. She wouldn't be such a pain in the ass then."

Marcus smiled "Could you cope with three silly daddies?"

Romano hugged him "Of course I could! Your dad is the nicest and the most lovely person I have ever met. I'm a grumpy fucker who can barely smile let alone be cheerful."

Marcus shook his head "That's not true Mama! You have a nice smile!"

Romano blushed a little bit "Si Roma and you look like a cute tomato when you blush~" Spain said coming back out the bathroom holding a naked Candita.

Romano blushed harder "Dammit! You're an idiot!"

"And you're super cute~" Spain cooed poking his cheek.

Romano pouted "Bastard. I'll show you super cute damn tomato bastard!"

"Si I bet you will~" Spain laughed.

Marcus giggled and pushed on his mother almost knocking him over "Come on Mama get dressed!"

"Okay okay!" Romano sighed he stripped out of his pyjamas and pulled on some clothes. Spain smiled he loved Romano's clothes. He looked so fashionable and Italian~ but always an Italian teenager never like a mother. Today he chose to wear tight black jeans with a black belt and a striped red and black t-shirt. He pulled on a dark red shirt and left it unbuttoned. He stretched and reached out for the brush to brush his hair but he froze when he noticed he was being stared at by two pairs of large green eyes and a pair of amber ones. "Wh-what?!"

"You look nice sweetie." Spain smiled.

Candita pouted "He looks like a boy! I don't like it!"

Romano smiled a little "That's because I am a boy."

"Nooo! You're mama! Boys are silly!" Candita whined. Despite that though she wriggled free from her father and latched onto Marcus.

Marcus smiled and patted her head "We should get you dressed si?"

Candita nodded and held his hand "Si."

Romano watched them go "How is it he can get her to do anything? She's such a pain in the ass with us."

Spain laughed "It's because she's just so cute!"

"Cute my ass." Romano muttered he glared at Spain "Don't even say it!"

"Say what?" Spain blinked.

"I just know you were going to say "Your bottom is cute Lovi~" Romano said he folded his arms as Spain laughed. "I'm right aren't I?"

"You know me too well Lovi~" Spain laughed pulling him in close for a kiss.

They soon got on their way to school Spain gasped and had to veer off into a nearby flowerbed as a huge SUV made it's way speeding past them. "I-is that America again?!" Spain said looking shocked.

"He almost fucking killed us all! AGAIN!" Romano yelled he unbuckled his seatbelt and stormed out the car, he banged on the door and America slid his window down.

"'Sup?" America smiled.

"I'll give you 'sup in a minute you bastard! You almost killed us!" Romano yelled "Why do you have to drive so damn fast honestly you're worse than my brother and that's saying something!"

America blinked "No I had to get this fast because we were late."

"Again?!" Romano growled "Maybe if you spent less time fucking your wife and more time getting prepared for your kids then you will be fine! Goddammit you can tell you're still a kid!"

"I'm 21 now! I aged!" America pouted.

"Congratu-fucking-lations dick face you're still just a kid to me!" he kicked America's car "Now get your fucking Fatass out of bed on time or I will have to fucking kill you!" he marched back over to Spain and opened the car door to take out his children. He felt satisfied hearing England yelling at America as well. Obviously England had told him to slow down before and he ignored him.

Spain smiled "I think you were a little harsh on poor America."

"He almost killed us all!" Romano folded his arms "He is a shit driver."

"I think he just rushes." Spain said getting out of the flowerbed and pulling into a parking space.

"Don't stick up for that dick." Romano frowned, he took out the bags and handed Candita and Marcus their school bags. Candita scowled at hers but pulled it onto her shoulders.

"Mama! Where's Bunbun?"

"Bunbun is in your bag." Romano said he checked to see if the kids had everything.

Candita pouted "You're getting me back si?"

"Of course I am." Romano smiled ruffling her curls.

Candita trotted off into Nursery and sat down moodily at a table she glared at her cousin Celio who was crying and hugging onto his blanket he didn't want to be there! He wanted to be with his Father and Mother. Seiko was trying to comfort him by giving him her sucked on pacifier. Celio sniffled again. Candita pouted and folded her arms. She looked at the teacher who was happily handing out glue and glitter "Now then children what picture shall we make today?"

Candita waved her hand in the air "Imma gonna do a picture of a tomato! It's going to be shiny red like my daddy's and no one will be able to make a better picture than me!"

The Teacher giggled "Now now Candita sweetheart we don't be mean to others."

Benedykt giggled as Celio got covered in glitter; Seiko always got a little too over enthusiastic with her glittering. Candita decorated her picture of a wobbly tomato as best she could. She grabbed a felt tip pen and drew a pouty face on it as carefully as she could and then added a curl sticking out the top of the tomato. She giggled "Mama!" she hugged the picture and got glitter all over her dress.

Soon enough the midday bell rang and Candita looked up hopefully it was time to go home! She looked out the window and saw her mother standing in the open gates looking around his hands in his coat pockets. Candita opened the door and ran out clutching her bag and picture, she sped across the playground her little legs taking her to her mother. She dived on him "Mama!"

Romano smiled and knelt down "Did you have fun?"

"Si Mama look!" she held out the picture.

Romano took it and smiled "It's beautiful." He stroked the tomato. "It's cute is it you?"

"No silly it's YOU!" Candita giggled happily.

Romano smiled "Oh yeah I can see it now." He placed the picture gently in the back seat of the car and picked up his daughter "Okay now sit in the front."

"Uncle!" Romano turned around to see a tearful Celio staring up at him "Wh-where is my Mama?"

"I dunno." Romano ruffled Celio's hair and looked around "FRATELLO!" he bellowed making the two children jump and poor Japan who was getting out of his car fall back in.

A car sped around a corner and it parked perfectly into a space, Italy was shit at driving but parking? He was a God at parking. Italy ran out the car "Sorry I'm late I fell asleep!" he ran over to his son and picked him up and gave him a huge squeeze.

Celio's picture hung limply in his arm "I made a picture…" he mumbled handing out the picture.

Italy took it and cooed "It's cute~ you drew a pretty big bowl of pasta~"

"Si…" Celio mumbled.

Romano smiled as he made sure his daughter was buckled in properly "Ready for some lunch?"

"Si!" Candita giggled happily.

Romano smiled and got into the car, Italy poked his head in the car door "Fratello don't forget we're having dinner at your house this Saturday and don't be horrible to Luddy."

Romano winced "L-like I fucking could…" he mumbled "I know I know! Just go before I slam the door on your stupid head."

Italy giggled and climbed back into his own car "Byeee Fratello!"

Romano held his hand up in acknowledgement as he pulled out the driveway. Candita gazed at her mother lovingly; Romano smiled at her "What?"

"Nothing…just happy. I don' like school." She played with her stuffed bunny's ears shyly "The teacher says I'm mean for calling Celio a baby but he _is _a baby!"

Romano laughed "He's technically older than you."

"So why is he so young?!" She gasped.

Romano smiled "Who knows. Kid just never ages." He drove to a pretty little café and helped his daughter out of the car; he took her hand and walked into the café. The elderly lady who knew them smiled at them happily.

"Oh you're back~ I missed you over the weekend you little darl~" she grabbed Romano's cheek who laughed and swatted her hand away.

"I swear you get prettier every weekend away Maria~" He winked.

"Oh you~!" she batted at him playfully "You're not too young to be put over my knee you know. Teasing a poor old lady like me."

Romano grinned "Careful now I may take you up on that offer."

A pretty young waitress who Romano had never seen before stumbled out of the back room and tripped over her apron which had come loose. Romano grabbed her and smiled "Hey you okay?"

She blinked her large green eyes sparkling as she took in the handsome man in front of her, his tanned skin and large mysterious eyes that were amber with green flecks, his soft dark red hair that feathered his slim but handsome face. Her breath caught in her throat "Y-yes." She squeaked.

Romano smiled at her flashing his perfect straight white teeth "Good."

"Honestly Sophia!" Maria laughed "You look like you've been struck over the head with something heavy." She fed Candita a little cake "I should have warned you about our handsome young gentleman."

Candita watched the woman curiously "My middle name is Sophia!" she called out.

The waitress looked at her and blushed "O-oh is she your kid?" she asked Romano and then blushed harder at how blunt she sounded.

"Si that's my little angel." Romano ruffled his daughter's curls again and she giggled happily.

Sophia looked at Romano's hand and saw a gold wedding band. "Oh you're married…" she sighed forlornly.

Romano nodded "Si I am." He took a seat "My hu-wife is very beautiful too. H-she has soft brown curls and large green eyes too. She's very pretty~"

Maria smiled knowingly she knew Romano was gay however much he flirted with the women and played up to the other one of how much he loved his "wife" Maria wasn't stupid or naive like these silly young waitresses, she could see Romano was gay! He spoke with rapt admiration on his face when he spoke of his "Friend" Antonio and his eyes always seemed more alive when he spoke his name like it was a magical word.

"Besides." Romano said leaning back on the back legs of the chair "My friend Antonio is a lot nicer looking than me. He's pretty hot."

Sophia giggled "Really?"

Candita sat next to her mother "Mama I want lunch now!"

Romano nodded "Maria can we have the usual?"

"Si of course you can~!" Maria chortled as she made up their usual chicken and tomato salad for Romano and a cheese and tomato sandwich for Candita with two large sugar buns filled with jam. Romano chatted up the new waitress while Maria got their order ready she just shook her head smiling.

Soon enough the café was filled with single mothers or young girls chatting and enjoying being flirted with by Romano. She shook her head again that boy could smooth talk a potato out of its skin.

Suddenly a car pulled up outside the café, Romano looked over and blushed as Spain walked in through the door "Lovino! I was so worried when I didn't see you come home! I picked up Markey he was crying because his Mama wasn't there!"

"H-how did you know I was here?" he mumbled trying to avoid the curious looks from the women.

"I saw your car silly." he picked up Candita "Was Mama being naughty and holding you hostage?" he laughed happily.

Sophia blinked "Is that your handsome friend?"

Romano nodded blushing hard "Y-yeah."

"Why is he calling you Mama?"

"Because he's an idiot that's why." Romano blushed again his curl scrunching up in stress. Candita was happily giggling and talking to her father telling him all the things she did at school.

A woman smiled "Aw bless she calls him Daddy. But why does she call you Mama if she has a Mama already?"

Romano hid his face in his hands "I-I'm sorry! I am her Mama! I don't have a wife I have a husband." he pointed to Spain "That's my husband."

The women smiled sympathetically at him, he looked so upset and wrought with guilt that they couldn't help but forgive him.

Spain smiled "Lovi what's wrong?" he noticed his husband was sliding further and further down under the table.

Romano crawled out from under the table and ran off out the café. Maria laughed "Come back soon sweetie~!" she called after him. He waved a shaky hand in acknowledgement as he ran into the car. Candita was still burbling to her Father her eyes shimmering with happiness.

Spain smiled and followed him; he climbed into his own car after buckling their daughter in her Mother's car. "I'll follow you sweetie go on~"

Marcus looked up at his Father "What was Mama doing in there this long?"

Spain laughed "Having fun."

"Really?" Marcus blinked.

Spain nodded "Si." he smiled again "Your Mama rarely gets to go out and flirt with women since being with me. So going to that café is fun for him because he can flirt with all the pretty ladies as much as he likes."

Marcus giggled "Mama is silly."

Spain nodded "Si he is~"

**XxX**

Romano sighed softly he was a little stressed out, it would be the first time seeing Germany since that fateful day after trying to killing him. To say he was a little nervous was an understatement, he was scared witless! He didn't know what was going to happen, granted Germany seemed pretty cool about it when he met him after hospital but that was when he was still riddled in guilt but now Germany was a little...would sober be the right word? Who knows! All Romano cared about was trying to make out he was the best host as possible. He smiled gently at his children playing in the garden. He watched Candita chase her brother her little legs going as fast as possible. Spain wound his arms around Romano's body "Hola cutie~"

"H-hey." Romano mumbled shyly. He always felt shy around his husband even now.

Spain nuzzled him "Are you cooking us all a big nummy dinner~"

"Of course I am you idiot! I-I'm not having my Fratello going home and wailing "Waah Luddy the food was so bad! I feel sorry for Markey and Big brother Spain! Imagine eating that~ Ve~! Let's make pasta"" he mimicked his brother making Spain laugh.

"I'm always amused and slightly disturbed at how well you can mimic your brother."

"It's not that hard. A prepubescent girl could do it easily." he muttered.

Spain laughed "Now now Lovi there's no need to be so mean."

"I'm not being mean I'm telling the truth." Romano stated.

Spain hugged him tighter "You're being mean to your poor brother."

Romano smiled softly "Maybe."

Spain kissed his cheek "I would love another baby."

Romano blushed "No…I don't want another baby."

"But sweetie don't you want another baby hugging onto you~ I know how much you love our children so I just thought you'd love another." Spain said softly.

"No! I didn't even want Candi so I definitely don't want another." Romano pouted.

"Y-you didn't want me?" came a small half gasp half sob. Romano looked over to see his daughter looking at him with huge eyes full of tears.

"That's not what I meant." Romano said reaching out; Candita pulled away and ran back outside sobbing hard.

She launched herself into Marcus' arms sobbing in his chest "What's wrong Candi?" he asked her gently.

"M-Mama said she didn't want me!" She sobbed loudly.

Marcus looked sad "Of course she does! Come with me." He picked her up (with difficulty she was getting heavier) and carried her into the kitchen "Mama! Candi says you said you didn't want her."

Romano knelt down "Sweetie listen to me." He said softly "Mama is right. I didn't want you Candi, you weren't planned neither of you were! But I promise you I don't regret a single thing. I'm very happy I had you both. I love you with all my heart."

Candi sniffled "You promise?"

"Si I promise." Romano smiled cupping his daughter's face.

Candi smiled "Okay."

Romano smiled at his son "Same goes for you too."

"I know Mama." Marcus smiled happily.

Spain looked at Romano and smiled "You were very naughty to make our baby cry."

Romano blushed "Don't start I don't have time."

Spain looked at the clock "Oh I think we have lots of time for me to punish you."

"Oh? You mean you can actually tell the time?" Romano asked faking surprise.

Spain pouted and placed his hand on his son's head "Sweetie go take Candi out of here and don't come back in until dinner~"

Marcus blinked confused "Si okay can we go to the park and see the ducks?"

"Si of course." Spain smiled.

Romano glared at Spain suspiciously what did he have in mind? Spain smiled back at him innocently, as soon as the children left Romano felt a small shiver of fear lace his heart. "L-look I said sorry! I-I hugged her!" he stuttered as Spain advanced on him. He yelped and tried to run off but his wrist was grabbed.

"Si I know but you still need punishment." Spain smirked.

"B-bastard stop!" Romano yelled.

Spain pushed him over the table "Stop what?" he purred.

"S-stop looking like that! It's freaking me out!" he yelled "Y-you're scaring me-ah!" he squeaked as his pants was roughly pulled down. Spain smiled and stroked his butt cheek.

"Sweetie your bottom is so sexy~ I love how it's so tanned like the rest of your body. Let's see if I can make it as red as your naughty face shall we?" he purred.

"N-no! Please!" Romano whimpered his cheeks reddening more.

Spain drew his hand back and gave him a sharp slap on his rear, almost immediately the skin flushed red. Romano cried out in shock as he was slapped again and again until his rear was numb and smarting. Spain grinned and brought his hand around to Romano's mouth "Sweetie?"

Romano sucked on his fingers and rubbed his hard member against the table he didn't want to admit that he was very turned on by the spanking. He sucked and used his tongue to perversely coat his fingers in saliva, Spain pulled them free smirking at the line of saliva connecting tongue to fingers. "Oh look~! Look at your naughtiness."

Romano gazed at him his cheeks bright red "Sh-shut up bastard!"

Spain laughed and slipped his two fingers inside "I will not shut up~!"

Romano cried out in shock "N-no! I said no! I-I don't want this you bastard!"

Spain moved them in and out slowly then faster seeing Romano's face heat up and his body trembled under the touch of his other hand. Spain grinned and removed his fingers "Well if you're so sure."

"N-no…wh-why did you take them out?" Romano whimpered.

Spain smirked "But you said you didn't want it~ you are so confusing sweetie." He gently pulled himself free "So is it a yes?"

"S-si…bastard." Romano mumbled hiding his face.

Spain pushed himself against his entrance "You're so naughty."

"No I'm not." Romano whimpered, his eyes widened as he was breeched "T-Toni!" he screamed.

"Good? Or bad?" Spain asked softly.

"B-bit of both." Romano murmured his eyes slipping closed; he couldn't believe he had agreed to this…he didn't even have enough time! He had to deal with the food. He moaned again as Spain moved against him rubbing against his very tight inner walls.

Spain smiled and moved his hips faster "You're so tight Roma is it good for you too?"

Romano moaned loudly, he felt like he was going to break from the rough treatment "T-Toni you're so mean to me!"

Spain smiled "Shall I go deep or shallow? What would please my naughty wife?"

Romano moaned "D-Deep!" Spain laughed lightly and reached out to caress his curl. He moved his hips faster plunging into him deeper and deeper. "O-oh God!" he moaned loudly the feeling of his curl and his inner walls being rubbed so wonderfully just made him want to come right there and then. "P-please Toni not like this! I'm going to come!"

Spain smiled "Well this is your punishment after all."

Romano whimpered "I'm very sorry! I won't hurt our babies again! I love our babies!"

Spain smiled "Good boy. What if we have another?"

"I will kill you." Romano glared at him from over his shoulder but the effect was ruined somehow by the blush on his cheeks.

Spain grinned again "You're so cute." He moved his hips faster and harder, Romano cried out and came heavily. Spain filled him right to the brim "Sweetie this is the second phase of your punishment I'm going to pull up your clothes and you must keep my naughtiness inside even when little Feli turns up."

"Wh-what? But what if I get pregnant?" Romano yelped.

"You won't, just do it~" Spain grinned.

Romano sighed softly "I'll try…"

Spain smiled "Good." He pulled up Romano's pants and underwear "There we go." He patted his butt and Romano yelped

"Don't!"

Spain laughed but he stopped when he heard the doorbell ring, he answered it and smiled as Italy launched into his arms "Ciao Big Brother!"

"Ciao little Feli." Spain smiled softly. Romano whimpered as he finished cooking, his legs were shaky and he could feel the essence deep inside it was such an effort for him to keep it inside. He yelped as he noticed his come on the kitchen floor. He cleaned it up as much as possible; he looked up terrified when he saw Germany and Italy walk in.

Germany looked puzzled "Are you okay?"

Romano nodded clambering to his feet "Y-yeah I was just cleaning up." He faked a smile "S-so take a seat."

Italy and Germany exchanged a worried look. Spain smiled happily "So how are you two today?"

Germany smiled "We're fine how are you two?"

Spain looked at Romano slyly "We're fine too~"

Romano returned to cooking but his legs were shaking, Germany looked concerned "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hm? Oh Roma is just a little sleepy." Spain smiled "It's not surprising Candi had a nightmare."

Romano grabbed onto Spain's shirt "A-ah…Toni…I-I can't hold it in anymore."

Italy smiled "Were you being naughty Big Brother Spain?"

Spain feigned concern "What do you mean Roma? What can't you hold in anymore?"

Romano moaned and slid to the floor "I-it's coming out…" he whined and pressed his hands to the floor his bottom facing the two. Germany blushed and looked away politely as he saw Romano's pants become soaking wet.

"Ve Luddy is Fratello peeing?" Italy asked curious.

Germany closed his eyes "I-I don't know!"

Romano whimpered and glared at his husband "Goddam bastard! I-it's soaking wet! I-it's your fault for coming in me!"

Italy's eyes widened "Come?! Ohh Fratello you naughty boy~ You just had sex!"

Romano looked at him tears beading his eyes "Fuck you all!" he yelled running off upstairs.

Marcus walked back in the house holding his sister's hand "What happened Papa?"

"I…err…upset your Madre." Spain smiled a little "Hold on I will be right back."

Italy looked at Germany "So did Fratello pee himself?"

Germany shook his head "I'm pretty sure it wasn't pee…I think it was se-"

"Uncle!" Marcus ran in and hugged Italy happily "Hola!"

Italy giggled and snuggled him "Ciao little nephew~"

Candita shyly walked up to Germany she glared at him and raised her arms "Up." She commanded. Germany picked her up, Candita always acted like she hated her uncle Germany but whenever he left she would cry. She was worse when Netherlands left she would cry and be restless all night. Germany held her and petted her curls. Candita smiled at him.

Spain walked upstairs "Sweetie? I'm sorry I upset you."

Romano pulled the covers off his head "You're a bastard! Why did you make me do that?! I bet they think I pissed myself now!"

"No I don't think they do and I have to admit the way you latched onto me you looked so cute~"

"O-oh shut up." Romano mumbled.

Spain sat down on the bed and pulled Romano into his arms, he hugged him close to his chest. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Romano closed his eyes blushing "Y-you bastard." He nuzzled into his chest "Y-you're a fucking idiot do you know that?"

"Si I do but you still love me si?" Spain smiled.

"S-si…" Romano smiled back.

**XxX**

Romano climbed into the car "You better not start a fight over football again."

"Again? Sweetie there is no way Eyebrows' kid should've been allowed that penalty kick." Spain pouted.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya. Get that fat ass of yours in the car." Romano yawned. He adjusted the rear view mirror to check on Candita who was fast asleep clutching her stuffed bunny.

Spain laughed "I don't have a fat bottom."

Romano smiled at him. "Shut up."

Spain climbed into the car and drove off to the school; a pretty woman greeted them at the gates "Hello there please follow me once you're ready."

Romano leapt out of the car and smiled at her "Ciao Bella~!"

Spain stepped out the car and grinned as he saw a flash of silver "Hey Gilly!" he cheered running up to him.

Prussia laughed loudly and grabbed Spain's cheeks "Toni!"

Romano looked at them and sighed how Spain could still manage to smile even though his face was being stretched by a laughing German bastard was beyond him. Spain yelped as his butt was groped "Bonjour Toni~!"

Spain laughed again and managed to free his face from Prussia "Hola Francis!"

Romano pouted and turned away to flirt with the pretty woman, he held his daughter's hand adding to the charm. Spain looked over Prussia's shoulder to see the woman laughing and Romano reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, instantly a sliver of jealously stabbed into his gut and it twisted once the woman blushed and Romano leaned close to whisper something in her ear. Prussia looked over his shoulder seeing Spain's look of pain and gasped at the sight. "My my petit Roma 'as grown up hm? She adores him." France purred noticing the scene too.

Spain nodded slowly; he cleared his throat and walked over to Candita "Do you want to come with Padre?"

Candita shook her head "No."

Spain looked at her sadly and walked off to the pitch, Prussia and France followed "I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you. I mean you said it yourself she clings to her mom." Prussia said trying to comfort him.

Spain looked at him with tears in his eyes "Roma doesn't love me anymore…if Markey rejects me too I will die…"

"Geez you're being more dramatic than Francey pants usually is." Prussia sighed.

France blinked "Excuse moi! But I am never dramatic!" he shoved the laughing Prussian out the way and hugged Spain "Come now Toni. Smile. Sadness does not suit your face."

"Yeah dude you're ugly when you cry."

France glared at the Albino "Not helping!"

Spain laughed "It's true Roma told me I get all snotty and my eyes go bigger he said I look like Markey when he was two."

Romano walked up to him "You moron you walked off and left me."

Prussia glared at Romano "You had that woman."

Romano pouted and mumbled "Sh-shut up…I-I still love Toni even if he doesn't have tits."

Spain smiled and hugged Romano happily "I'm so glad you love me! And even for my lack of boobies!"

Romano pouted again blushing heavily. Prussia laughed "Man he bounces back fast."

France smiled "So does Petit Roma~ he went from sexy and flirty to shy and cute~"

Romano whined "Sh-shut up!" he buried his face in Spain's chest.

"Mama!" he heard a cry and looked up again to see his son come running up to him "Mama!"

Romano smiled and wriggled free to embrace his son "Marcus!"

Marcus smiled happily "Did you come to see me play?"

"Of course I did." Romano grinned.

France waved almost knocking Prussia out "Bonjour Angleterre."

Spain froze and looked over at England who tensed upon seeing one of his worst rivals. America looked between them and stepped in front of England "Don't even think about it." He muttered to Spain who just smirked in answer as if amused. England folded his arms and turned away.

"Idiots." He said huffily.

Prussia cackled softly and grabbed America in a headlock "Man your wifey is just as fussy and moody as mine huh?" he rubbed his knuckles against America's head making his hair stand up on end "Hehee they're both pretty good in the sack too!"

America broke free and pouted "You had sex with England?!"

Prussia nodded "Who hasn't fucked him?!" he laughed again.

France laughed nervously and dragged the albino away. America looked at England who was bright red now and still staring straight ahead "Y-you knew I wasn't a virgin…" he muttered.

America pouted "It's a good job I find you sexy as a slut."

England spluttered and shoved his hand over his mouth "D-don't say such things in front of children I-idiot!"

Spain watched his son take position; he smiled as he felt Romano snuggle under his arm and bury his face in his coat "I-it's cold b-bastard that's all!"

Spain laughed and kissed Romano's hair "Si it is isn't it?"

Candita grabbed his leg wanting to be picked up "Dama! Up!"

Spain struggled to pick her up with Romano still snuggled close but he managed too in the end. Candita snuggled into him too and Spain laughed happily "I am so lucky!"

Romano mumbled "Idiot."

The game soon got on its way. Marcus kicked the ball out from under Tobias' feet making him fall to the ground; Tobias stood up and spat out mud. England glared at Spain "Your stupid son hurt my baby!"

Tobias blushed "M-Mom I'm okay I promise."

America cuddled England "Shh Babe."

Spain snorted "Please your silly son tripped over the ball. You cannot blame my son for something that yours gets from you. Which are bad football skills."

"Say that to my face you twat!" England yelled he struggled as America grabbed him from behind holding him in place.

Spain laughed "I believe that I just did." he snuggled Romano happily who blushed and kept his eyes on his son he noticed he was limping slightly.

England growled he flinched as the whistle was blown "Penalty kick!" the referee yelled "To Tobias! Foul play on Marcus' end!"

Marcus looked at Tobias who smirked and kicked the ball; Gilbertra swung around and kicked the ball out of the goal making it smack straight into Aurelian's face. "AURELIAN!" France yelled. Aurelian fell back and held his nose, blood was staining his shirt.

The referee blew the whistle again "Second penalty kick. This time to Aurelian foul play on Gilbertra's side."

Gilbertra was apologising profusely to Aurelian who was on Tobias' team. Tobias shrugged and kicked the ball again, Gilbertra screamed and tried to run back into the goal in time but it was too late the ball went in. "One-Nil to Tobias' team!"

"Cazzo!" Marcus swore "That shouldn't be allowed!" he yelled "Tobias did it while Gilly was distracted!"

Tobias grinned "You snooze you lose dude."

Marcus folded his arms "Bastardo." Romano blushed Marcus was acting very...well Romanoish...

Spain glared at England "That was a foul."

England laughed "In the words of my dear husband and son 'you snooze you lose' tomato brain."

"I should kill you for that Eyebrows!" Spain yelled.

England just grinned and snuggled into America who was watching the game curiously "Man these rules are all fucked up."

"That's football for you." England smiled.

"European football is a dirty game dude." America blinked "There's no fairness in it!"

"Well...that's what happens when you play with Europeans." England answered,

Romano, Prussia, France and Spain all glared at him. "What's zat supposed to mean mon amie?" France said angrily "I believe your team 'as 'ad a few French football players in their time."

England shrugged "They're dirty players."

"You're the worst one out there!" Prussia yelled.

England just laughed and continued watching the game, Aurelian wiped his hands free from blood but it was becoming hard to see. The whistle blew again "Time out!" the referee called out.

France held out his arms "Aurelian darling come 'ere."

Aurelian walked up to him "My nose really hurts." He muttered.

France nodded and kissed his hair "Oui I know." He sighed tilting his son's face up to the light where he could see "Hm looks like a break."

"Non!" Aurelian yelped "I don't want a broken nose Papa!"

France clasped his son to his chest "Oui I know! They set so ugly!"

"Nooo!" Aurelian wailed "Please help meee!"

Prussia made a circling motion by his head to say that they were cuckoo, Spain laughed and placed his hands on Aurelian's shoulders "Little one I can help you."

France looked at his friend hopefully "Please do!"

England rolled his eyes "They're both so dramatic."

America laughed "Easy to see who he gets it from huh?"

Spain placed a hand gently on Aurelian's chin to tilt his head up "Now I want you to bite down on your papa's hand si?"

"Wh-why?" Aurelian whispered suddenly scared "W-will it hurt?"

"Si I'm afraid so. But it will set properly." Spain answered.

"Wait! Toni don't he's just a kid! You can cope with it but not him!" Romano yelled.

Spain smiled softly "Trust me sweetie." He murmured. Aurelian looked at his father who nodded.

"O-okay." Aurelian said softly.

Spain smiled and gently placed his fingers over Aurelian's small button nose "I'll try and make it quick." He said.

France placed his hand by Aurelian's mouth. Aurelian shakily sank his teeth into his hand, Spain's hand moved swiftly and a loud crack echoed around the pitch making all the Nation's wince. Aurelian's teeth sank down deep into his Father's hand and a loud muffled scream came from him. France gritted his teeth and stroked his son's hair. Marcus looked shocked "P-Papa…why did you hurt him?"

Spain smiled "I had to. He will be fine now."

France slowly released his hand from Aurelian's mouth; Aurelian's shoulders shook as he sobbed "Th-that hurt!" France held him close and shushed him gently. He was glad his Maman was too busy to come because he would be so angry and upset.

England blinked "Well at least I know you're not scared to hurt a child." He said looking at Spain.

"Why Eyebrows, could this be respect I'm sensing?" Spain grinned.

"Please. Don't flatter yourself." England snorted.

Romano rolled his eyes and hugged Spain's arm with his. Spain looked down and smiled "Sooo cuuute~"

Romano looked up at him with a pouty and blushing face "Sh-shut up…"

"But you're jealous si? I can see it on your face~"

"N-no!" Romano buried his face in his arm "M-maybe…y-you're mine…s-so stop it with Eyebrows bastard…I-if you have to rape anyone…" he looked up at him his eyes staring into Spain's "th-then rape me."

Spain blushed hard and gulped "R-Roma…I…would never do that to you…"

Prussia laughed "Man you two are so cute!" he slapped Spain on the back so hard his lungs nearly shot out of his mouth.

"H-heh Gracias Gilly."

**XxX**

Spain pushed Romano down on the bed their lips still connected in a kiss. Romano moaned and gripped the back of Spain's shirt; he rubbed himself against his husband's groin. He could feel his erection pressing into his own. He opened his mouth needily accepting Spain's tongue, Spain eagerly undressed his love. His hands slid across his body, his fingers caressing his nipples. Romano broke from the kiss panting "T-Toni." He murmured "Wh-what turned you on so much?" thankfully the kids were in bed by now but poor Spain had to wait until the children were bathed fed and then sent to bed.

"Do you have to ask that?" Spain purred "It was you being so sexy earlier and saying you were the only one I was allowed to rape. If you saw your face then you would be horny too~" he smirked.

Romano blushed and looked away "T-T-Toni…c-can I ask you something?"

Spain blinked "Si anything!"

"C-c-can I…t-top tonight?" Romano looked over at him his eyes full of worry.

Spain smiled softly "Si of course." He kissed him and gently licked his way down his body. Romano placed his hand on his head and shoved him off gently.

"N-no I want to do all these things to you that you do to me." Spain looked up at his blushing husband and smiled.

"Si okay." He laid back curiously.

Romano sat up and straddled him shyly. "O-okay." He whispered. His hands shook as he slid the buttons out of their holes; he licked his lip and slid the shirt over Spain's body revealing his toned tanned stomach. He looked at Spain who was smiling amused. "Wh-what?"

"You're like a virgin again." Spain grinned.

Romano blushed "O-oh shut up. I-I just want to…" he leaned forwards and pressed his hot cheek to Spain's chest. He slowly closed his eyes hearing his heartbeat; he smiled and kissed the warm skin gently. He slid his hands down to Spain's side; he licked Spain's collar bone and nipped his flesh leaving a red mark. Romano opened his eyes and Spain gasped at the dark lust in them. He looked so focused and his face was showing nothing but love and desire. Spain reached out to cup his cheek but Romano took it and kissed the palm of his hand his eyes glowing honeyed gold. Spain felt drawn to his eyes he couldn't look away it was like their first time all over again but this time instead of them showing that he trusted him they showed pleading for him to trust him. Spain gasped as he felt Romano's tongue slip out and lick across his palm down to his wrist. Still their eyes never broke contact, Spain turned his head but his eyes were locked in the sultry gaze of his lover's. Romano smiled and nipped him ever so slightly. Spain moaned and bit his lip "A-ah!"

Romano let go and let his hand fall. Romano slid his hand down to Spain's stomach, he ran his fingertips over a large scar across his stomach, he kissed the round circled scar from when Spain was a pirate. He licked it and circled his tongue around his navel enjoying the soft moans from the older Nation. He slid his tongue up towards his chest his eyes locked on Spain's again he was surprised slightly to see his eyebrows were creased and his eyes were full of tears. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"N-no…" Spain whimpered "It feels so good."

Romano smiled softly he never saw Spain in this light before, usually he saw Spain leaning above him and kissing him and whispering such sexy soothing things but this time Spain was being…dare he say it? Cute. He kissed his nipple and sucked it. He loved the sound of the moans he moans he made. Spain gasped as Romano's hand trailed down to his still throbbing erection he squeezed it slightly and Spain moaned again "R-Roma!"

Romano smiled at him and stroked him through his pants his eyes shimmering with pleasure. He freed him and kissed the tip "You're so hard already." He murmured.

Spain swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. Romano looked up at him and licked the tip again he smirked "_D-dammit he's being so…c-cute right now." _He pulled off Spain's pants and underwear and undressed himself slowly. He cupped Spain's face "Look at me." He murmured.

Spain looked at him his eyes widened as Romano stripped slowly and seductively, the moon from the open balcony windows glowed through his hair and made it shine beautifully. His face was cast in shadow making him seem far more older and sexier then Spain had ever seen him before. He gasped his cheeks flushing; the gentle wind fluttered through Romano's hair and caressed Spain's naked body deliciously.

Romano slid back onto the bed in one fluid motion "Get the lube." He whispered.

Spain sat up and shakily grabbed it from off the bedside table; he held it out and looked away shyly. Romano cupped his face and tilted it to face him; he leaned close and whispered in his ear "Sei la mia anima gemella." Spain shivered and gulped. Romano reached down and stroked him "Ti penso ogni giorno." Spain moaned as Romano slowly opened his legs he kissed his thigh. Spain whimpered again and looked at him. Romano smiled lovingly and murmured "Senza di te la mia vita non ha senso." Spain sank his teeth into his finger and stared at him.

Romano grinned loving the effect he was having on him, he was making Spain have a taste of his own medicine when he spoke to him in such loving Spanish it drove Romano crazy. He grinned as the Italian rolled off his tongue fluently "Non posso vivere senza te." He slipped his now slick fingers into Spain who cried out and arched off the bed. Romano smiled and kissed his thigh again. "Non potrò mai smettere d'amarti." He moved his fingers in and out gently. Spain moaned and bit his finger harder.

"L-Lovino…" he murmured.

Romano looked at him and bit his thigh and sucked enjoying the marks that appeared. Spain moaned loudly and closed his eyes "_So cute." _Romano thought to himself. He removed his fingers and slicked himself up, he then pushed inside him deeply. Spain cried out loudly his eyes widening "L-Lovi!"

Romano pressed a kiss to his lips and moved slowly. Spain wound his arms around him and moaned softly loving the movements, it had been so long since he had felt anyone inside him but never had he felt it like this. Romano sat up and moved faster, Spain moaned and bit into his finger again loving every movement. "L-Lovi I-I love you!"

"I love you too." Romano smiled and moved faster he slipped in deeply and Spain arched up again his eyes wide and drool slid down his chin. Romano smiled at him loving every bit of him. He leaned down and licked the drool slowly; he smirked at Spain's look of total shock on his face. "We've done so much worse." He purred. Spain moaned and nodded he wrapped his arms around Romano his nails biting into his skin, Romano gasped so that's what it felt to have your skin scratched…he had always done it to Spain. He moved faster and faster his eyes making contact with Spain's again. He gazed at him. "S-so cute…" he whispered.

Spain moaned louder his eyes misting over with unshed tears "L-Lovino! I-I love you so much!"

Romano kissed him again and again he wanted to let him know he loved him so much as well. Spain moaned and came heavily; Romano cried out at the sudden conflicting tightness and came too. "Y-you won't get pregnant right?" he muttered falling heavily onto Spain's chest.

Spain wound his arms around him "No. I can't carry children sweetie."

"H-huh?" Romano blinked looking up "What do you mean?"

"Well…I once got pregnant by that bastard Eyebrows' baby and I couldn't accept the fact I had a Hell child inside me so I stabbed myself in the stomach to remove it. It worked and I ended up rupturing my womb too." Spain kissed Romano's cheek.

"S-so…everyone you had sex with…d-did you get anyone else pregnant?" Romano asked shyly his hand tracing Spain's chest.

"No. I never came inside I always pulled out. I believe that you only release in someone you truly love." Spain smiled.

"Wh-what about…A-…Austria?" Romano mumbled.

"Not even Austria." Spain stroked his hair "I loved him but he didn't love me. I wasn't a fool I could see he loved another."

"But you…c-came in me on my first time when I lost my virginity to you."

"Si I know. That was because I saw the love in your eyes. I knew you loved me and I loved you too. So I had no other choice sweetie. I had to show you my love. All of it." Spain sighed softly "But if there was anybody whose babies I would carry they would be yours."

Romano blushed happily "I-I love you b-bastard."

"I love you too." Spain smiled "And I think I will let you top more often you look so sexy~"

"W-well you look fucking cute!" Romano said sitting up.

Spain blinked and poked his own cheek "Me? Cute?" he closed his eyes smiling "Ahaha really?"

"D-dammit!" Romano head butted him shyly "S-stop looking so cute!"

Spain laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Si si I will try."

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**

**Arigatou**


	33. Chapter 32: Filler

**Warning: this is just a filler chapter. Contains Macau x Hungary. **

**This is basically just to give Anaztazia some more character depth and just for me to try out a new (crack) pairing~**

Chapter 32: Filler

Hungary stretched happily and looked over to the other side of the bed; the sun shimmered through her windows she smiled as she saw it light up her daughter's beautiful umber hair the same colour as her mother's. She sighed blissfully, sometimes Ana would crawl into her bed at night bringing along an assortment of stuffed bears that usually fell down off the bed anyway. She reached out and stroked her daughter's hair loving the way her daughter's cheeks were flushed with sleep, she didn't care that her little angel came from a man she disliked. Anaztazia was the best thing to ever come from that arrogant egotistical idiot. Anaztazia opened her eyes slowly "Mama?" she murmured.

Hungary shushed her gently "I'm sorry go back to sleep."

Anaztazia nodded and cuddled into her mother "Isn't it school today?"

Hungary shook her head "It is but I want you to spend the day with Macau today. You don't mind do you? I want you to get to know him more."

Anaztazia smiled happily "Okay!"

Hungary smiled and kissed her hair "I hope you like him Ana…"

"What happens if I don't Mama?" Anaztazia asked.

Hungary smiled a little sadly "Well I will tell him we can't go on. You're my first priority. I left Turkey and Romania because you were scared of them remember?"

Anaztazia nodded "I know." She smiled and cuddled her "Maybe three times lucky?"

Hungary nodded hopefully "Maybe~"

Anaztazia snuggled into her mother happily. Hungary giggled and rubbed her cheek on her daughter's head, loving the soft hair on her cheek. "You're so cute."

Anaztazia giggled.

A few hours later Hungary woke her daughter up to take her into the bathroom "Come on honey."

Anaztazia woke up sleepily "I don' wanna get up."

Hungary giggled "But we get to hang around with Macau today~"

Anaztazia rubbed her eyes "Oh yeah!" she leapt out the bed "Are we sharing a shower?"

"Would you like that?" Hungary smiled.

Anaztazia nodded "Yes Mama."

"Then we will." She took her child's hand and walked into the bathroom with her. She turned on the water and undressed while waiting for it to warm up, Anaztazia yawned and undressed too she smiled up at her mother happily. Hungary smiled back and brushed Ana's long locks until they were nice and smooth before checking the water.

Anaztazia smiled at her mother as Hungary giggled and patted her on the head "You're so cute~"

Anaztazia giggled "I am?"

"Yup!" Hungary picked up the shower head and detached it to wash her daughter's hair; she soaked her soft hair with water then poured on a dollop of shampoo that smelt of coconuts. Hungary smiled and rubbed it into her scalp and smoothed it down to the edges of her hair. Anaztazia smiled gently and felt so relaxed with her mother taking good care of her, Hungary smiled at her and washed the shampoo out "There." She smiled.

Anaztazia smiled back "Thank you Mama!"

Hungary giggled and rubbed her cheek on her daughter's wet head making her giggle happily. "Mamaaa!"

Hungary giggled again and hugged her "My little angel~" she stroked her cheek "Let's get out."

Anaztazia nodded and stood up. Hungary smiled and poked her chest "Look baby I think someone is starting to get girly lumps~"

"No!" Anaztazia blushed covering her chest "Where did they come from?"

"All girls get them." Hungary smiled standing up "Look! Mama has them too~ they're too big sometimes." She giggled.

Anaztazia smiled and poked her breast "Oh will mine be that big too?"

"Maybe." Hungary smiled.

Anaztazia giggled as her mother scooped her up "Come on my baby let's go get ready."

Anaztazia cheered but the sound of the doorbell ringing cut her off "Huh?"

Hungary gasped "Oh no! He's not here already is he?" she ran into her bedroom and placed her daughter on the bed, she threw a towel at her and yanked her bathrobe over her body quickly "Oh poop he's early." She looked at the clock "Crap! He's on time! It's me who's late!" she ran downstairs while Anaztazia dried herself quickly, she was getting nervous thanks to her mother's hectic energy.

Hungary threw open the door, Macau smiled at her "Hello am I early?"

Hungary blushed and shook her head "N-no! It's me who's late." She let him in and adjusted her robe so her body wasn't on show "H-here help yourself to a drink or something." She said showing him the kitchen.

"Hungary." Macau smiled placing his hands on her shoulders "Relax. I don't think any worse of you because you're running a little late." He kissed her forehead "Now have you two girls had breakfast?"

"N-no." Hungary blushed "But we're not hungry-" her stomach let off a loud rumble "W-well maybe a little…" she mumbled.

Macau laughed "Okay first thing to do is make you girls some breakfast."

Hungary smiled "Thank you."

Macau winked at her "Anything for my girlfriend."

Hungary giggled and skipped off upstairs, Anaztazia was struggling to get her tights on right because she hadn't dried herself properly. Hungary giggled again "Oh Ana~"

"M-Mama help me they won't go on!" She yelped.

Hungary helped her pull them on properly and dried her off "There you weren't dry enough silly."

Soon enough they were dressed and ready to go, they walked downstairs to be greeted by a wonderful smell, Macau smiled at them "I have made you breakfast."

Anaztazia sniffed the air "It smells good!" she smiled and sat down.

Hungary smiled and sat down too "They do look good!"

Macau smiled "My country features in a lot of western cultures that includes food as well." He said placing their pancakes in front of them. Anaztazia tucked in immediately.

"What do you say?" Hungary said nudging her.

"Thank you." She mumbled around her mouthful of food.

Macau laughed and ruffled her hair "You're welcome."

Anaztazia smiled her sister always had her hair ruffled by her Father, but he always forgot her so she was happy the attention was on her for once. She looked happy and finished her breakfast. Hungary finished and stood up "Let's go! Where are we going?" she asked Macau.

Macau placed the plates in the sink and washed them up "Well I found out Mr England has a carnival in town so how about we go there."

"Oh yay! I always wanted to go!" Anaztazia cheered happily.

Hungary giggled "So you can eat all the sweets and get all the teddies you can carry?"

Anaztazia nodded "Yup!"

Macau smiled at Anaztazia's eagerness, he thought for sure she would be all shy and sort of antisocial around men due to the way Hungary pushed off men because her daughter didn't like them. He wasn't surprised really after all was she hoping her parents would get together? Maybe he would ask her one day…when he was sure she liked him a little bit more… Anaztazia stared at Macau thoughtfully as she chewed her breakfast.

Hungary nudged her "Sweetie it's rude to stare."

Anaztazia swallowed her mouthful "I was just seeing if he was better than the others. He's really kind and smiles properly."

"Smiles properly?" Macau laughed "What do you mean?"

"Mama's other two men just avoided looking at me and Romania tried to smile but I saw his teeth and it scared me. Then after that he would scowl at me…I think he wanted to eat me." Hungary blushed at her daughter's words "And I didn't like Mr Turkey either I couldn't see his face." She speared a pancake "Mama said never trust a man if you can't see his eyes." She looked at Macau curiously "I can see yours. They're pretty."

Macau cleared his throat a small blush on his cheeks "Oh th-thank you. So I have your permission to date your mother?"

"No." She said munching "I want you to marry her not just date her."

"Ana!" Hungary yelped blushing even redder.

Macau laughed awkwardly "It's still early times for that…"

Anaztazia pouted "Aww but I think I like you!"

Macau smiled "I like you too." He ruffled her hair again and she smiled happily.

Hungary giggled "I'm glad you like him Ana~"

Anaztazia smiled cutely "Yes~"

**XxX**

Macau laughed as Anaztazia tugged him along to another stand "Look!" she bounced on the spot.

The stand seller smiled "Ah welcome to the Paddle Fishing! If you can catch a fish with this rice paper paddle then you get to win that fish as a prize~ care to give it a go Sir for your lovely daughter."

Macau looked down to see Anaztazia's huge eyes gazing into his own. "Okay then." He handed over the English currency and took the paddle "Okay choose a fish Ana."

Anaztazia smiled and pointed out a pretty goldfish that had floatey fins and a tail like a dress "That one!"

Macau nodded and watched the fish swim to the surface he swiftly used the paddle to bat the fish into the other bowl before it knew what had happened. "Oh well done Sir!" The Seller grinned he bagged up the confused fish and handed it to Anaztazia who squealed in delight and nuzzled the bag.

Hungary giggled and took the fish she placed it into a basket slung over her arm to make sure it lasted, she covered it with a blanket so it wasn't startled "There~"

"She needs friends!" Anaztazia chirruped.

Macau laughed "Fine two more and that's it." He repeated the process and handed the two new fish into Hungary's basket. Anaztazia waved to the seller and skipped off to another stand that caught her eye. Hungary smiled and followed her.

Macau smiled "Excuse me for asking but what language does your daughter speak? She has a unique accent…"

Hungary smiled "She does doesn't she~" she watched her daughter gaze at the large overstuffed teddies. "She has a Hungarian accent with a German twang but she speaks Hungarian even though her father has been trying to teach her German. She does speak it and she can write it very well but she tends to forget it as soon as she learns it. She just finds Hungarian easier I guess."

Anaztazia squealed "Mama!" she pointed to a large pink bunny "Can I have this?"

Hungary laughed "You need to be able to win it first."

Anaztazia looked at Macau hopefully. He laughed "Okay okay! I get the hint." He walked up to the seller "So what do I have to do?"

The Seller smiled "Well sir all you have to do is shoot the deer that turns up."

"Not a real one?!" Anaztazia asked her eyes full of horror.

The Seller laughed "No just a wooden one." He handed the fake gun to Macau who took it. He looked through the target and waited for the deer to turn up. The wooden painted deer slid into view he aimed at it and shot it, the deer collapsed. "Well done Sir~!" the seller handed him the large pink bunny.

Macau grinned and handed it to Anaztazia who squeezed it her eyes huge with happiness, Hungary giggled and dragged them over to an Archery competition "This is where Mommy shines baby!" she said paying the man. She took the bow and arrow and spotted the target in the distance, she snorted and searched for a much further away one "Child's play." She murmured spotting it. She drew back her arrow and held her breathing steady, she used her long hair to tell her which way the wind was blowing. As soon as her hair fluttered around her face she launched the arrow, it sailed past the easier targets and landed right in the middle circle of her target. She grinned and looked at the seller "My prize please?"

The seller laughed and handed her a stuffed kitten with a pink ribbon around it's neck, she hugged it happily "Yay!" she cheered.

The Seller smiled and handed a smaller one to Anaztazia too "One for your daughter, because that was the best shot I saw in a long time!"

Anaztazia squealed and hugged it "Hey hey! Mister! Can my daddy have one too? So then we're a family!"

The Seller nodded and handed her one with a blue ribbon around its neck "Of course little one."

She cheered and shoved it in Macau's arms "Now we are a family…daddy." She looked shy.

Macau knelt down and pulled her into a hug "Ana…you are the best daughter a man could ever wish for." He whispered.

Hungary smiled softly at the cute sight "Let's take pictures now~" she took out her camera and photographed the beautiful scene. She had a large photo album full of pictures of Anaztazia, her playing with her sister, playing with Marcus, hugging her newborn half-brother Friedrich, making daisy chains, singing and dancing and when she fell asleep curled up next to Prussia when he fell asleep after a hard day of playing with the kids. She smiled a little she wished Prussia showed her more love…she always wanted a happy family like her sister had. She looked at Macau hopefully she wanted him to make her daughter's dream come true. She knew she was falling for the man so maybe…maybe she could finally settle down and move on from her divorce with Austria…

After the long day of playing Macau carried Anaztazia on his back, she was limply holding some candy floss in her hand while the other one was holding onto Macau's shirt on his chest. Her head drooped on his shoulder as she slept. Hungary giggled "Poor baby she's all worn out. It looks like she had fun."

Macau nodded smiling "May I ask why you asked for us to hang out on a weekday? Wouldn't a weekend be better?"

Hungary sighed "It would…but she visits her father on weekends."

"Ah. I see." Macau nodded understandably.

Hungary smiled at him "Thank you for a lovely time today. My daughter would really love you to be her father you know…even if it is a stepdad."

Macau smiled "I would love to be her father."

Hungary blushed happily "Thank you. I-I think I'm falling for you…I-I mean-"

"Elizaveta…" Macau smiled "Don't look so worried. I know you still have feelings for Austria. It's okay. I just hope I can get even a portion of the love that you showed him."

Hungary shook her head and hugged him "I do love you!" she nuzzled into his chest.

Macau kissed her head gently to show her the returned affection. She smiled up at him. Macau smiled back "I would hold you but I'm holding your daughter…also you have cotton candy in your hair." He laughed.

Hungary laughed stepping away and pulling her daughter's fluffy sweet off her head and out of her hair "It's going to be hell trying to get this out. Once it gets wet it turns to syrup."

Macau adjusted Anaztazia so he could free one arm "Hold still." He said softly. He gently plucked the bits of fluff out of her hair trying his hardest not to make it turn into the wetted syrup.

Hungary smiled "Thank you~ you should come back with me. I will make you something for dinner."

Macau smiled softly "I would be honoured."

Once they got back home and dinner was being served Anaztazia had woken up and she was playing with Macau happily. The three fishes were in a new tank with pretty mermaid ornaments and a large castle for them to hide in. Hungary smiled as she heard her daughter giggling from the living room last time she left them Macau was teaching her how to paint symbols with meanings. She walked in the living room and laughed to see Macau with a painted moustache and her daughter with a beard "So what happened here then?"

Macau laughed "Your daughter started it." He ruffled her hair again unaware of how happy that made her.

Hungary smiled "What did you do Ana?"

Anaztazia smiled cutely "Nothing~" she giggled as her mother picked her up

"You need a wash now."

Anaztazia cheered happily "Daddy! You come too!"

Macau blinked and pointed to himself "Me?"

"Yes you silly!" Anaztazia giggled "You're my daddy right?"

Macau laughed "Of course." He followed them to the bathroom. Anaztazia smiled happily her eyes shining softly. Hungary smiled and placed her down on the side of the bath. She grabbed a sponge and started to wash her face to remove the paint off. Macau smiled softly and washed his own face.

**XxX**

Prussia laughed as he threw open his door "Hey Kiddo!" he yelled.

Anaztazia smiled holding onto Macau and Hungary's hand. "Hello Vater."

Prussia blinked "Hey Macau. Are you the one fucking her?"

Hungary blushed "H-hey! D-don't say that in front of my kid!"

"She's mine too." Prussia pouted "Come on."

Anaztazia nodded and looked up at Macau "You will come back to get me when the weekend is over right daddy?"

"Daddy?!"

"Of course." Macau smiled.

Prussia pouted as Anaztazia hugged him then Hungary. Hungary giggled happily as she watched her daughter dance off into the room. "What was that about?" he asked her.

Hungary smiled "Well Macau is her new father after all."

Macau blushed slightly "W-well I wouldn't say that…I-I mean Prussia is still her father regardless."

Prussia nodded "Yeah you got that right!" he glared at Hungary "Have you been feeding her lies?"

"Feeding her lies?! She called him Father first!" Hungary snapped.

Macau placed his hand on Hungary's shoulder "Come now Eliza it's okay."

Hungary smiled at him softly "You're right. It's not much point in wasting my time with that idiot."

"H-hey!" Prussia yelled "You're an idiot!"

Hungary smiled softly "Come on Chao~"

Macau blushed slightly at the use of his name and smiled "Y-yes."

Prussia slammed the door pouting hard, he walked up to his daughter who was talking to her sister "Hey kiddo. Don't call Macau daddy he isn't you father okay? I am."

Anaztazia folded her arms "But I want to call him daddy! He will be my new daddy so isn't it fair to do so?"

"No! Because it sucks for me!" Prussia snapped.

Anaztazia sighed "Vater…you can't change that he will be my new daddy. Besides it's not like you need me anyway." She muttered.

Prussia looked at her puzzled "What?"

"Nothing." Anaztazia sighed again and walked off.

Gilbertra followed her "Hey vhat do you mean Macau is your new daddy? But Vati is your daddy."

"Vater doesn't care about me! Why would he? He has you and Friedrich so why would he need me too?" She said folding her arms.

Gilbertra rolled her eyes "You're being dramatic. Vati shows you as much love as he shows me and Bruder."

"That's a lie and you know it! He barely remembers I'm there!"

"That's not true! Vati loves you!" Gilbertra said grabbing her sister's arms. "Please you have to understand! Vati is just a little-"

"He hates me because I am Mom's child! If he hated my mother so much then why did he make a baby with her?!" Anaztazia pushed Gilbertra off her "I don't want to come here anymore!"

Gilbertra pouted "You're such a stroppy little Princess! Vati loves you because you're his!"

"Liar!" Anaztazia stormed off and banged into Friedrich knocking him over onto his little bottom. "O-oh Friedrich I'm sorry." She picked up the small child and dusted him off.

Friedrich shook his head "Why do you look so sad? Did Vater upset you again?"

Anaztazia sighed and cupped the small boy's face, she looked into his large amethyst eyes and burst into tears "You're so kind! Why can't you be _my_ full brother? Why can't Mr Austria be my daddy instead of Vater! I hate him!"

Friedrich patted her arm "Don't cry Schwester."

Anaztazia cuddled him and held her half-brother close. "Y-you're so nice…."

"Maybe your Mama can give you another brother." He smiled.

Anaztazia giggled "Yeah maybe~!"

Friedrich smiled "There we go! A smile at last."

Anaztazia hugged him "You're so nice to me."

Prussia's laugh echoed around the house as he chased Gilbertra, Anaztazia's smile faded. Friedrich smiled a little "Vater is a nice guy."

"Y-yeah I know…" Anaztazia sighed softly. She took her half-brother's hand and walked out into the living room where Austria was.

"Mutter!" Friedrich ran over to him and hugged his leg, Austria smiled and picked him up. He placed him on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Hello baby."

Anaztazia sat next to him "Mr Austria why does Vati hate me?"

"Hm? Gilbert doesn't hate you." Austria smiled "You're his daughter."

Anaztazia sighed "He doesn't pay me any attention…he never has!"

Austria smiled and hugged her too "That isn't true. He just…forgets sometimes he forgets he has a niece as well. He is hopeless with children why do you think I had to raise Germany? He forgets he has Friedrich too sometimes. He only pays Gilbertra so much attention because she is just like him she's always there so he can't forget her."

Anaztazia sighed "Why can't Vati just remember he has two daughters and a son! I hate him!"

Austria stroked her hair "That isn't true and you know it."

Anaztazia nodded "Yeah…"

Macau came to collect Anaztazia after a few hours, Anaztazia smiled happily at him. Austria smiled and let him in "Come in." he cleared his throat "Macau…look after Elizabeta…"

Macau nodded "Of course I will." He smiled "I love her."

Austria smiled "Good."

Gilbertra ran in the room "Heya!" she smiled up at him, Macau smiled at her.

Anaztazia looked at her with worry in her eyes, Macau reached out nervously and patted her on the head, she felt her chest tighten as he turned it into ruffling her hair. "Noo!" she pushed Gilbertra knocking her onto her bottom.

Prussia looked at Anaztazia angrily "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Anaztazia felt tears well up in her eyes "I-I…d-didn't want…" she ran off crying.

Prussia sighed and yanked Gilbertra up onto her feet then ran off after Macau and Anaztazia, Anaztazia was sitting on the swing set in the back garden, she was only swinging slightly though. She looked up seeing Macau walk up to her "Hi." He smiled gently "What was that about?"

Anaztazia sniffed she was about to answer when Prussia ran out to her "Hey! What the hell? Why did you hurt your sister then run off?"

"B…Because…I didn't want…her to steal my new daddy." She bit her lip trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What?" Prussia asked puzzled.

Macau sighed and knelt down in front of her "She won't ever steal me away from you Ana even if your mother and I have another baby you will forever be my first daughter." He smiled.

"Hey! You haven't even known her that long!" Prussia snapped "She's my kid! You two could split up at any moment so why lie to my kid about all that shit?"

Macau shook his head "That isn't true. I plan to stay with Elizaveta. We are in love. And I also love your daughter. For many years I have hoped for my own daughter but thanks to you Mr Prussia I have one."

"Th-thanks to me?" Prussia looked confused.

Anaztazia wiped her eyes "Vati…why don't you love me like you love Gilbertra? Is it because my mother isn't Mr Austria? W-well if so! Th-then why did you have a baby with her?!"

Prussia swallowed and shook his head "Ana that isn't true…I…I dunno why I didn't treat you right…" he ran his fingers through his hair pushing his fringe back it was a habit he always did when nervous "Well…actually…yes." He sighed "I didn't love you as much as I should of done…because you weren't Roddy's…I shouldn't have thought that way and now that I've said it aloud I know how horrible I've been. But I swear Ana if you give me a chance I will be a great father to you. I will treat you like I do Gilbertra. J-just give me a chance…"

Anaztazia looked at him her eyes full of tears "R-really? Than…just you and me…can we have a daddy daughter day out?"

Prussia nodded "Yeah. Just you and me. No Gilbertra, no Friedrich."

Macau smiled and stepped out of the way so Prussia could hug his daughter. "S-so…now I have two daddies." Anaztazia smiled.

Prussia sighed "I've never not been your daddy you know that." He kissed her hair "I've just…been a bit of a dick."

"Yup." Anaztazia giggled.

"Hey you weren't supposed to agree!" Prussia laughed.

**XxX**

Hungary waved her daughter off "Bye Ana have fun~"

Anaztazia waved back "Bye Mama!" she climbed into her Father's car.

Macau smiled as they drove off, he wound his arms around Hungary "What shall we do today then?"

Hungary giggled "Well~ I have a few plans." She kissed his cheek "But first we need to go to Roddy's I have some errands to run."

Macau laughed lightly and kissed her shoulder "No first time for us today then."

"I didn't say that." Hungary grinned "I haven't had sex in ten years Macau. I am dying to get you out of those clothes."

Macau grinned "Likewise I think last time I had sex was fifteen maybe twenty years."

"Oh wow! Poor you~ let's hope you can last long." Hungary teased.

"Likewise to you my dear lady, once I show you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

"Oh you tease I hope you can put those words into actions." Hungary purred.

Macau smirked and nipped her neck lightly "Well we'll have to see won't we?"

Hungary smiled and nodded "Yes."

Macau smiled "Well let's get over to your friend's house first then we can do what we like."

Hungary giggled "Okay." She grabbed his hand and yanked him to the car laughing happily.

Macau laughed as she did so "Wow you're keen!"

Hungary opened her door and grinned "Of course now get in."

Macau laughed and did so. Hungary climbed in and set off for Austria's house. Austria stopped playing the piano when he heard a knock on the door, Germany and Italy were around Spain and Romano's with the children. It was just he and Friedrich, Gilbertra was hanging around with Aurelian and Tobias at America's.

Hungary smiled "Hello~"

Austria smiled back "Hello there."

Hungary giggled "We're here to help you~"

Austria nodded "Thank you very much." He opened the door and let them in.

Hungary hummed happily "What did you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me organise Gilbertra's music sheets she has a big school concert on soon and she is like her Vater, a whirlwind." Austria sighed leading them into the music room.

Macau smiled softly at Austria "I'll help you too."

Austria smiled politely "Danke. I'll go make a pot of tea for you both." He walked off to the kitchen and sighed as he noticed there wasn't any more milk or sugar, there was a note by Prussia however "_Hey Prinzessin if you got this note then I can imagine you're pretty pissed right now. Well me, Francis and Toni drank the milk last night and we ate the sugar while ya know having a chat. Love the Awesome me." _Austria shook his head tutting "Honestly…they're worse than women."

He walked back into the music room where the two were sorting out the piles of music "Um sorry I have to go out to the shop…I need to get a few things…we ran out of milk and sugar for the tea. Are you okay by yourself?"

Hungary grinned "I should be asking you that question."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Austria blushed.

"Your sense of direction sucks. You're the only person I know who was supposed to come to my house and end up roaming the streets of Russia."

Austria blushed harder "I-I think you will find that isn't my fault! A-anyway I'm going to go now." He pulled on his coat and walked off huffily muttering about finding his own way and not needing stupid directions.

Hungary giggled "He's so cute when he acts like that~" she happily rifled through the pages.

Macau smiled "How did he end up in Russia?"

"Don't ask." Hungary said rolling her eyes "He is so bad at directions. One time he was supposed to turn up for the seven week war with Prussia and the first week he missed the battle because he was in the wrong country…it was held in his OWN country…that's how bad he is."

Macau laughed "Oh dear."

Hungary nodded "Yup."

Eventually an hour passed and the papers were stacked neatly and together, Macau stretched "Finally."

Hungary smiled "Yeah~" she looked at her watch "Is he still in the shop?"

Macau grinned "Which country do you think he is in?"

"Judging by the time gone and the direction he was going…I would say…probably China." Hungary giggled again.

Macau smiled "China will probably be selling him everything then."

Hungary took out a brush and started combing her hair "I'm sure~"

Macau watched her loving the way the sun caught her hair and made it shine like a waterfall. He wanted to touch her hair but…well she just brushed it…and some girls were touchy about that. Taiwan was like that so he often would ruffle her hair just to annoy her after all she was like a little sister to him. Hungary glanced over and caught him watching her "Like what you see~" she purred.

Macau smirked "Of course. What crazy man wouldn't love the beautiful fine figure I have before me."

Hungary blushed a little not used to the compliments, sure she was called beautiful by Austria when they were married but he was a little shy for sweet talk. He was just very gentlemanly. Macau slid closer to her careful not to knock the papers, he placed a hand on her leg "So…" he murmured.

Hungary leaned close to him "So guess what~"

"Hm?" Macau looked at her puzzled "What?"

Hungary whispered in his ear "I forgot to put on my undies~ oopsie."

Macau's eyes lit up "Oh yeah?"

"Yes~ what shall I do?" Hungary giggled.

Macau wound his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap "Well I can think of a few things."

Hungary smirked "Are all Asians naughty?"

"Naughty?" Macau asked puzzled.

"China and Japan are perverts~ are you one too Mr Macau?" she purred.

"Oh let me show you how much of perv us people from Macau can become." He smirked before pulling her into a kiss.

Hungary kissed back her eyes fluttering closed, Macau slid his hands across her hips down to cup her bottom. She moaned as he gave it a hard squeeze she broke the kiss and moaned "P-please let's go to the bedroom right now."

"But this isn't our house-"

"I don't care!" Hungary stood up "I need it!"

He laughed and stood up "Very well." He took her hand and walked upstairs with her.

Prussia whistled as he walked up the garden path "Where is your mom again Ana?"

"I dunno…usually on Saturdays she comes here so she can do errands for Mr Austria." Anaztazia answered.

Prussia nodded "Yeah I guess so. You stay here maybe she's upstairs." He walked upstairs but as soon as he got halfway there he could hear soft moans and a bed creaking. He swallowed thickly w-was it Austria…? Was he cheating on him? He listened at a door and slowly opened it a mere crack and saw Hungary's nails digging into the skin of a man's back, she was moaning underneath him. Prussia felt sick as he saw dark hair flopping down covering the man's eyes and brushing his neck. He bit his lip and walked downstairs as quickly as he could Austria was cheating on him! H-he was always so faithful to his love…but Austria would never be faithful in return he felt tears sting his eyes as he walked into the kitchen to get a beer he would drown his sorrows he couldn't face them sober. The back door opened and he looked over expecting Germany and Italy but he couldn't hear Italy's happy chatter and Germany's grunts in answer. Who did come through the door made shock surge through his whole body and made him freeze.

Austria walked in holding bags of shopping, Friedrich happily holding a small bag of bread. "…Roddy…?"

Austria looked up and smiled "Hello Gilbert I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Oh Roddy!" Prussia threw his beer and launched himself at him "Roddy you're not cheating on me! I'm so happy."

"Err…I'm…happy too?" Austria looked at him puzzled he placed the bags on the side with difficulty and hugged Prussia back "What is wrong with you?"

Prussia sniffled "I saw Hungary fucking someone and I thought it was you!"

Austria rolled his eyes "Dummkophe."

Friedrich pulled on his mother's sleeve "Mutter what does fu-king mean?"

Austria blushed "Gilbert! See vhat you did!" he snapped, he looked down at his child and smiled a little "It is a very bad word and you shouldn't say it."

Friedrich covered his mouth with his hands "Oh no! Am I in trouble?!"

"Nein it is your Vater's fault not yours." Austria reached out and patted his son on the head "Don't worry sveetheart."

**XxX**

Hungary idly flicked rubber bands at Prussia who pouted "Hey!" he yelled rubbing the back of his head. She giggled meetings were boring, she glanced over at England who was staring at America with a bored expression on his face, America was happily chattering on. Italy was whispering to Germany who was trying to ignore him with a very red face, she giggled again. Looking over at Spain and Romano she saw Romano was fast asleep his head on Spain's shoulder who was close to joining him. Candita and Marcus were drawing next to the two the little girl on her beloved brother's lap. Anaztazia was with her sister and brother chatting quietly. Hungary stretched lazily and looked over towards France who was sitting with his elbow resting on the table and his cheek on his hand, the other hand was nowhere to be seen and his face was too innocent. She looked over at Canada who was bright red and biting his lip hard, his eyes were looking at his brother but there was not a single focus in them. She smirked it didn't take a genius to know what was going on there. She heard hurried whispers next to her and looked at Poland she was surprised to see him in a suit, well the suit wasn't a surprise as every male was in one, what was surprising was it was a man's suit Poland was in. She caught some whispered conversation "So you mean to tell me you're, like, leaving me for that scumbag?"

"Please Polski we can't do this right here and now." Lithuania whispered back.

Hungary was interested she pretended to be writing and listened in closer shutting out America's chatter about finding a way to create Superman to destroy the world's problems. Poland whispered "You're a liar. You've always loved that monster more than me, this is, like, unacceptable!"

'_Russia hm?_' Hungary thought '_How odd.'_

She glanced over at Russia who was happily knitting something small. She gasped loudly and America paused in his unwrapping of a hamburger to look at her "Dude what?"

Hungary looked shocked "Russia is pregnant with Lithuania's kid!"

Russia looked at her and he blushed heavily and hid his face in his scarf so only his eyes were seen. Poland glared at Lithuania "OMG! You got him pregnant!" he started to cry "I, like, hate you so much Liet! Don't even talk to me!"

Lithuania blushed heavily "Please Feliks wait!"

"No! You are, like, going to leave my house! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Hungary covered her mouth "Oopsie…" she thought he knew…

America blinked "Dude…? Who would knock up Russia…?"

Prussia burst out laughing "So Mr Snowman finally got pregnant! Good! That'll teach you for all the shit you caused me you bastard!"

Russia's eyes filled with tears and a knife flew at the Albino, he ducked and the knife quivered mere moments were he was sitting. "Big brother cannot help what happened!" Belarus hissed "It was that disgusting man who led him into it. He tricked my beloved big brother."

Ukraine hugged her brother close and petted his hair. America sighed "Great anyone else preggers? Anyone?" he looked at his brother "You still have time to pop out another one." Canada's only answer was a small squeak. His eyes darted to England then away from him to Germany "You two having one?"

"Of course not!" Germany snapped.

Spain smiled lazily "No kids for us~"

America nodded "Good how about you Jappy?"

"J-Jappy…? I-I am not carrying…n-not sure if I find that offensive or not…"Japan mumbled to himself.

China sighed "No one but Russia is pregnant-aru!"

America laughed "Good~…wait…Russia pregnant…? SHIT! Iggy we have to run! We have to leave right now! We have to leave this planet if Russia births a kid then he and the kid will overthrow us and create World War three!"

"Don't be a moron!" England snapped.

"Babe please listen to me! Russia will kill us al-GAH!" he dodged out the way of another knife but as he stood up an elastic band shot him right in the forehead throwing Texas off his face "Waaah that hurt!" he whined rubbing the red mark on his head.

Hungary laughed "Well it calmed you down didn't it." She walked over to Russia and placed her hands on his shoulders "Sooo I thought you were with Seychelles~"

Seychelles looked up "We were…but then he confessed he liked men more and we split up. I'm dating India now~"

Hungary nodded curiously "Yeah I'm dating Macau now~"

"Yo dude really!" America grinned.

"Keep still!" England snapped placing a plaster on his forehead.

Hungary laughed happily "You're so slow America it's adorable~"

America laughed too "Yup!"

England rolled his eyes "He won't get that until he gets in the car."

"Hey that's mean!" America pouted.

England smiled innocently at him "Oh was it?"

Hungary giggled "You two are so cute~"

America grinned "I'm always cute."

England rolled his eyes "Honestly." He tutted.

**XxX**

Macau rubbed Hungary's back as she threw up in the toilet "Do you think you have a virus?"

Hungary shook her head "N-no."

"But you've been sick every morning now for at least a week now…" Macau looked worried.

Hungary stood up shakily "I-I think it's…" she bit her lip and walked over to the sink she brushed her teeth avoiding his eyes.

"You think it's what?" Macau asked puzzled.

"I-I think I'm…pregnant." Hungary mumbled.

Macau gasped "Y-you think so?"

Hungary nodded and looked away "I-I'm sorry."

Macau grabbed her and pulled her into a hug "Don't be sorry I am very happy!"

Hungary giggled "Really? You don't care that I'm pregnant?"

"Why would I?" He kissed her cheek. "Finally Ana gets what she has always dreamed of!"

Hungary hugged him back happily "Yes she will be excited. But let's not tell her until I am positive."

"Of course." Macau nodded.

Hungary smiled "We should take her to school then we can go to the doctors."

Macau smiled back and walked off to wake up Anaztazia. Hungary sighed softly "Thank goodness…" she held herself happily "He loves me~"

Anaztazia rubbed her eyes sleepily as they drove her to school "I'm sleepy can't I stay at home and spend the day with you two."

Macau smiled "Ana you need to study, you can't be a successful country if you don't go to school."

Anaztazia nodded "Then no more school. Once I'm a country I won't have to do anything~"

"That's not strictly true." Hungary giggled "Because then you have to work~"

"Aww…being a country sucks." Anaztazia pouted.

Macau laughed "Yes it can do. But it has its perks too."

"Such as?" Anaztazia asked holding her backpack.

"Well…such as getting to make friends and…well, being almost immortal is also a good thing."

Anaztazia blinked "Almost?"

Hungary smiled "Well…nothing can kill us. Except for either our people losing belief in us or another country killing us. Which is why America is so scared of Russia because he is a powerful country, but he's harmless really~ throw him vodka and some sunflowers and he's like a kitten with a ball."

Anaztazia giggled "You seem to know a lot about countries Mama!"

"Wrong~ I know a lot about countries weak points~" Hungary grinned "I could take over the world if I wanted to~ I just don't want to."

Anaztazia gazed at her mother "Mama! You are really cool!"

Hungary winked "Remember baby, women are a lot stronger than men, sometimes not physically but mentally."

Macau laughed "I'm not sure if you're a feminist or sexist."

Hungary giggled "I'm just trying to tell my daughter in this man filled world that us women aren't weak~"

Macau looked thoughtful "There really aren't that many female countries are there? How odd."

"Yup!" Hungary smiled "Which is why it's so damn hard to find a straight guy."

Macau laughed at that remark.

School was now over and Macau and Hungary sat Anaztazia down on the sofa in the living room. "What's wrong? Did I do something bad?" she asked puzzled.

Hungary shook her head "No! It's just well…you know how Mama has been ill these past few weeks?"

"O-oh no…a-are you dying mama?" Anaztazia's eyes started to water.

Macau hugged her "That's not it at all!"

Hungary shook her head "No sweetie. Listen. Mama is going to have a baby."

Anaztazia blinked a little "A baby?" she smiled "I'm going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yup!" Hungary nodded "You will love it~"

Anaztazia squealed happily "Yay!"

Macau laughed "You have a sister and a brother already~"

"Yes! But this one will be like my true brother or sister! They will be living with me and you and Mama! We will finally be a real family." Anaztazia smiled happily "I don't see those as like…my true ones even though they are related to me by Vater. But because this one will be from Mama it will be my true sibling."

Macau smiled "Ah I see. It's because you get along well with your mother right?"

"Right! But I get along with you too daddy." Hungary smiled.

Macau hugged her again "Yes you do."

Hungary giggled "You two are so cute~"

Weeks passed and Hungary was huge now, she waddled into the World Meeting, Macau held her hand gently she took her seat and pouted Macau had to move over to be with the Asians. Poland stormed in and glared at Lithuania he took his miniature flag and his nameplate from his table seat and stormed over to Macau's seat "You can sit next to her!" he snapped "I am going nowhere, like, NEAR that cheating bastard!" he pushed Macau's over the table.

Macau nodded "O-okay."

Hungary smiled happily and took her seat "That's good!"

Macau smiled and sat down next to her. America walked in the room looking very tired "Ugh hey morning already. Okay now let's discuss about our kids." He sat down on the table facing the others, he pulled his legs up under him into a cross legged position and adjusted his glasses.

England rolled his eyes "You're a bloody pest!" he sat down in his seat "Honestly you're still such a kid."

Hungary smiled America did seem very childish it was very cute. Macau smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze under the table. Hungary pulled his hand onto her bump as she felt the baby kicking and moving. Macau looked at her and whispered "It seems so active today."

Hungary giggled "I know." They didn't want to know the sex of the child they wanted it to be a surprise for both them and Anaztazia but something in her mind was telling her it was a little boy. She hoped she was right she had already made blue blankets and stitched little ducks on all of Anaztazia's old clothes to hide the cute pink kittens.

Hungary placed her head on Macau's shoulder as the usual hectic meeting got under way.

**XxX**

Macau helped Anaztazia pack her bag, her mother had gone into labour a few hours ago and she didn't want her child to be there, neither did she want to go to hospital she said she birthed Ana at home alone she could birth this new baby perfectly easy. Macau knew she was stubborn so he agreed to her terms. He walked into the bedroom "Elizaveta…?"

Hungary held her stomach making strained noises "I-I'm fine." She smiled "They're not that strong they come and go. It's not time yet."

"How long do you think you have? I won't leave you to take her if you think it will be soon."

"Don't be silly." Hungary shook her head "I-I birthed Ana alone remember I can do this perfectly fine."

"Eliza…I don't want you to be alone! This is my baby too! I want to be there when you have my child." Macau said sternly.

Hungary looked at him with love in her eyes "Y-you really do? You really love me huh?"

"Of course I do!" Macau protested "Now are you sure?"

"Yes this labour could take up to ten hours it will take you half hour to take Ana to her Father's." Hungary said trying to comfort him.

Macau nodded "Well if you're sure…"

Hungary nodded "I am now go."

Macau walked into Anaztazia's room. "Come on then let's get you safely to your father's then I can go home and look after your mother."

"She will be fine right?" Anaztazia asked worriedly.

"Of course." Macau smiled "I will be there every step of the way for her."

Anaztazia looked a little relieved "Th-thank you daddy."

Macau smiled "You're welcome sweetheart. Let's go." He helped her in the car and set off to Prussia's home a little faster than he legally should. He arrived and bundled the girl out, he knocked on the door and pushed her to Prussia "Here I have to go back to Elizaveta look after her." He kissed Anaztazia's head and ran to the car. "Be good." He yelled before taking off.

"Whoa what's the hurry?" Prussia blinked "Is he promised sex or something?"

"No Vater! Mama is giving birth today." Anaztazia said rolling her eyes.

Macau drove straight back home to the sounds of Hungary crying out he ran upstairs quickly "Elizaveta am I too late?"

Hungary shook her head "N-no…I-it's getting worse…the baby is ready."

Macau nodded and held her hand gently "What shall I do for you?"

Hungary grabbed his hand tightly "A-are you sure you want to be here?"

"I promise you I do." Macau said kissing her hair.

"Th-then…please don't leave." Hungary gasped out.

Macau stroked her hair as the pain escalated, she cried out loudly and squeezed his hand tightly. Eventually he helped her push out their child into the world. He smiled and cleaned up the wailing child. Hungary reached out, Macau placed it in her arms. "I-is it a boy?" she croaked out.

"He is." Macau said softly he placed his finger in the baby's tiny fist, the baby latched onto his mother's breast and fed happily while gripping his father's finger. "He has a strong grip."

Hungary stroked his hair "It's black like yours." She whispered.

Macau nodded "I thought for sure he would have your hair colour like Anaztazia does."

"Maybe he has my eyes." Hungary smiled.

"I hope so." Macau smiled back.

The baby opened his eyes and indeed there were two shining emeralds they were fixed on his mother's as he drank his fill. Hungary cooed softly "Hello there baby. You remember Mama?"

The baby closed his eyes again content he finished and pulled away, Macau gently took him and burped him then handed him back. "I helped raise Hong Kong." He answered her questioning look.

"Oh! Is he like…your son?" She asked.

Macau laughed "I guess in a way. But he is more like a baby brother even though we're not blood related. China and he is though."

Hungary gently held their child "He's going to sleep."

"It must be a tiring day coming into the world." Macau smiled. "You should sleep too you look exhausted."

Hungary yawned "Yeah…then I have to push out the placenta oh joy."

Macau smiled "Fine do that first if you can then get some sleep."

Hungary smiled "You seem very calm about the fact that I probably look a wreak right now."

Macau laughed "I know women don't look all powdered and fresh after birthing a child movies do like to exaggerate."

Hungary nodded tiredly "Yes~ once I'm done I can sleep for a few years."

Macau wiped her sweaty head gently "Until the baby craves food again."

Hungary suppressed another yawn "Yup."

**AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter I was going to do a smut of Hungary and Macau but I wasn't sure if I should do that yet. It might be a bit pushing it to be honest. But hey I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again thank you for reading. Next up will be Franada then finally USUK.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review.**

**Arigatou~**


	34. Chapter 33: Fall in love Mademoiselle

Chapter 33: Fall in love Mademoiselle

France smiled and walked out of the living room into the kitchen, there was a hockey game on and he knew better then to stay in the same room as Canada when there was a game on. America sat down next to his brother "So bro. Who is against who?" he asked.

"Not sure." Canada said softly as he flicked on the channel. Aurelian sat in between them hugging his bear cub happily. Kumajiro slunk out the room she wasn't stupid she knew better then to stay there.

England sat at the table in the kitchen sipping tea "Hockey game?"

"Hockey game." France smiled.

The announcer started talking and Canada shushed America "_Welcome back viewers and tonight's match is Canada versus America."_

America paled and looked over at Canada whose shy face broke into a dark grin. He whimpered he knew he was in for a lot of pain…

England laughed as he heard cheering from Canada and yelping from America "What is going on?"

"Seems like it's America vs Canada." France laughed.

There were happy cheers from Aurelian as well and more yelps and whines from America. Canada punched him hard in the arm "I beat your ass!"

Aurelian punched him in the leg "Yes Uncle! We beat your butt!"

America rubbed his arm "Fine fine let me get you a drink to celebrate."

Canada grinned "You better put yours in a sippy cup because baby I OWN you!"

America pouted and walked in the kitchen "Baaabe I hate my brother."

England smiled "Did Canada win?"

"Do you really have to ask?" America rubbed his leg "Shit he's crafting his kid into a little bastard with hockey too."

France laughed "Why do you think I stay in here during Hockey? Usually Mathieu and Aurelian hug each other but if someone else is there they get abusive."

America pouted again "It huuuurts!"

Aurelian happily trotted in and climbed up onto England's lap "Hello Uncle~"

"Hello love aren't you a little too old to sit on my lap?" He smiled.

"Yup!" Aurelian rubbed his cheek in his chest "I'm happy we won~"

"I bet you are." England smiled. He yelped as Aurelian's hand slid up his sweater. "N-no we don't do that."

Aurelian looked at him cutely "But Papa told me that skin to skin is best to show love~"

"I bet he did." He glared at France who laughed.

Canada walked into the kitchen looking innocent like butter wouldn't melt, he wrapped his arms around America and nuzzled his neck, America went limp "Meeh why do you do this?!" he whined "Why do you act all adorable after beating the hell out of me?"

Canada giggled and blew on his neck, America yelped and leapt at England "Iggyeee!"

England laughed again and patted his head "Poor America being bullied by his cute lickle brother~"

France hugged Canada "He is cute~ so so so cute!" he rubbed his cheek on Canada's head who smiled sweetly.

Aurelian cheered and ran up to his daddy "Am I cute too Papa?"

"Oui of course you are~" he smiled patting him on the head fondly.

Aurelian smiled "Good~"

**XxX**

Canada watched France sing along to Aurelian's music while the younger laughed happily and danced around the living room. He smiled, his son and husband were always so amusing~ he shyly stepped in and France noticed him. He took Canada's hand "Bonjour mon cheri~"

Aurelian seized his other hand "Dance with me Maman~"

Canada giggled "Aurelian~ I just got a call from your teacher."

France pressed pause on the CD player, Aurelian looked worried "Wh-what did I do now?"

"Nothing." Canada smiled "She was telling me how proud she is of you, you're thinking of entering the annual school play right?"

"Yes." Aurelian smiled "My homework is to write a script."

Canada smiled "Can you have help?"

"Oui I can…can you two help me?" he asked suddenly becoming shy.

France kissed his son's cheek "Of course we can!"

Aurelian cheered happily "You will?"

France laughed "Of course I will."

Canada smiled and patted his son on the head "Let's go and help write you a script."

Aurelian happily skipped to the kitchen.

Back at school Aurelian handed in his script, the teacher; a very kind young lady named Isabella Chime smiled at him "Thank you Aurelian." She was a very bright woman who had soft grey eyes and golden blonde hair that trailed into a long plait down her waist she usually had pencils behind her ear or in her hair and a long red ribbon tying the bottom of her plait. She smiled at them all "Tobias sweetheart did you give me your script?"

"Yes Miss Chime!" he called out happily, he handed her his script.

She flicked through it ignoring the grease stains and chocolate smudges on the pages "Thank you very much Tobias. Now while I read through all these lovely pieces of work how about you guys have a go at drawing what the characters look like in your scripts."

Tobias looked happy "Do you have silver pens? I need to draw a large silver H on my dude's chest!"

Isabella smiled "I'm sure I can find some somewhere." She opened her cupboard and looked in the drawers "Oh here we are." She took out the large drawer and placed it on the table "There are pencils, pens, paints, papers and glitter."

Aurelian stuck out his tongue and carefully drew the princess in his play, he looked over at Avery who was smiling softly as he drew happily, the sun shimmered through his hair and his emerald eyes seemed much brighter than usual today. He drew the beautiful princess carefully he had his father's talent for art. He daubed paint on his brush and painted painstakingly careful as possible.

Avery looked over at him and smiled his eyes sparkling, Aurelian blushed heavily and looked down he liked him…REALLY liked him…b-but it was wrong! Avery was his cousin! He sighed and looked down at the princess on his picture; it was a beautiful princess with emerald eyes, soft pink lips and long golden flowing hair. He swallowed thickly and painted the mermaid tail in a dark jade green to compliment the eyes. He sighed softly and held his tummy he felt it flip sometimes whenever they caught eyes.

Tobias looked over at his cousin and frowned when he noticed Avery was looking at him, he wrote a quick note and slid it across to him. Aurelian blinked and read it "_Hey! Are you hitting on my brother?"_

Aurelian rolled his eyes and wrote back "_Don't be stupid. How can I be hitting on him when all I'm doing is drawing?"_

Tobias pouted and wrote back "_Good point…"_

Isabella clapped her hands together "Times up children~ I have picked my winners for the plays. I couldn't decide between two plays. So we shall do both~ one of them is Aurelian's "The Mermaid Princess" it's about a beautiful princess who is found washed up on the beach and found by a man who takes her home and nurses her back to health only for the two to fall in love. And the second one is Avery's "Betrayal and Love" it's about the American Revolution but from Mr America and Mr England's point of view."

Avery smiled "My mummy and daddy will love that story!"

Tobias shoved his hand in the air "Can I be Daddy?"

Isabella laughed "Of course you can darling. Do you want to be Mr England Avery?"

Avery nodded smiling "Yes please."

Isabella smiled "Very well now I think for the beautiful Princess how about you Elfriede?"

Elfriede looked at her horrified "I-I can give it a try I-I guess."

Isabella smiled "Of course." She looked around for the boy who would be most suitable for the young boy who would be the lover. She giggled to herself who else would match the personality better than the charmingly cute Aurelian~ plus his father looked like a faery tale Prince. She blushed lightly at the thought and shook her head "Okay then children tomorrow we will go through our lines and I will get you all a script each of the winning scripts."

Elfriede looked nervous she didn't want to be an actress! She was incredibly shy when all the attention was on her she was a little bit like her Father. Even though he was the head speaker at every World Meeting she saw how much he would pace in front of the mirror in his bedroom sweating and shaking.

Aurelian sighed softly he had hoped that it would be Avery who would be the Mermaid Princess but that was foolish! As if the teacher would pick a boy when there were so many cute and pretty girls out there, I mean Gilbertra looked unusual with her odd colouring of her eyes and her moonlight like hair. Then there was the obvious candidate Elfriede with her golden spun hair and bright summer blue eyes, she looked like an angel straight from a Raphael painting, and of course the delicate Asian girl Xiaolian who had soft ebony hair that complimented her porcelain skin tone, her small frame made her look like a delicate doll. He sighed again why couldn't it be Avery?! He was prettier than all the girls put together! He got jerked from his thoughts as the bell went; he hurriedly stood up and piled his books in his bag "Children don't forget tomorrow we will be going through the scripts."

Gilbertra slung her arm around Aurelian's shoulders "Hey! So you won! Your play better have some fighting in there!"

Aurelian laughed "Of course there is. Another man spots the princess and falls in love with her too, so there is a fight to win her heart."

Gilbertra pretended to gag "Ew gross. Why did you write something so corny?"

"And what was your story?" Aurelian pouted "How awesome you are?"

Marcus smiled happily "Mine was about finding a magical tomato seed and when I planted it, it grew into a giant tomato! And I carved out the insides and had my own tomato house~"

Gilbertra grabbed his head in a lock and rubbed her knuckles on his head "Your brain is a tomato I swear if I do this hard enough tomato juice will come pouring out of your ears!"

"No! Gilly stoooop!" Marcus yelled flailing his arms around "Please stop!"

Aurelian giggled watching his friends pretend to fight. Marcus knocked her chest by accident "Ow! My chest is sore lately!" she winced.

Marcus looked puzzled "Si really?"

"Really!" Gilbertra rubbed her chest "I dunno why!"

Marcus looked at it confused "Hey! Why are you sticking out more here? Are you bruised?" he poked her chest and she squealed in shock.

"Don't touch that! Wh-where did that come from? Ahh! There's one on the other side too!" she screeched.

Marcus looked worried, Aurelian smiled "My Papa told me that sometime I will notice the girls around me growing lumps on their chest and that is normal."

"I don't want lumps! How will I climb a tree now?" Gilbertra pouted.

Marcus smiled "I dunno…"

Aurelian smiled as well "Come with me! Papa knows all about older stuff so he will tell us what it means."

Gilbertra nodded her worry going slightly.

**XxX**

Canada sighed softly and watched France clean the kitchen "F-Francis…" he whispered. He cleared his throat and tried again "Francis!"

France turned around "Hm?"

"C-can…um…you know tonight…c-can we-I-I mean can I t-t-top?"

France grinned and walked over to him "You wish to top me?"

"O-oui…I-I mean I have done it before b-but not in a while!" Canada started to become flustered and red.

France cupped his face loving how cute he looked "Mon chéri you don't even have to ask when 'ave I ever been a selfish lover?"

"N-never." Canada smiled at him.

France kissed his little nose "Well then~" he stroked his curl idly Canada winced and bit his lip. "So do not be worried about asking me things. If you wanted me to be a girl I would go straight to Angleterre and get a spell put on moi."

Canada blushed "W-well let's not rush things." He placed his hands over France's and smiled "Our child is going to audition for his winning play."

France smiled "I love how proud you look."

"Oui of course! I am very proud my son is artistic and even if he wasn't and just won an award for I dunno maths or sport I would still be very proud of him." Canada smiled. He thought his adorable son was perfect in every way he didn't care that he wasn't very good at science and failed to show even the slightest bit of interest in chemical reactions he just loved him for trying.

France smiled "You can top me tonight. I look forward to it."

Canada blushed again and pushed on him shyly "Y-you idiot."

France laughed lightly and hugged him. "Oui I know."

Aurelian watched Isabella hand out scripts "We shall be performing Aurelian's script first then we will do Avery's."

Avery smiled happily "Oh good~"

Elfriede stuck a shaky hand in the air "Wh-when do we have to audition for the parts?"

"We will do that tomorrow right now let's just go through the script okay sweetheart?" Isabella smiled at her.

Elfriede nodded and flicked to the part with the princess hoping she was a mute one like the Little Mermaid, unfortunately for her though…it wasn't. She whimpered and read through her words her hands shaking the pages why did SHE have to be the princess?! The words the Prince said was "Your eyes are beautiful…they look like trapped emeralds." And the Princess replied "Most mermaids contain this colour in their eyes because we represent the oceans depth." HER eyes weren't green! Why couldn't…Avery do it…he could wear a wig…

Avery stuck his hand in the air "Miss Chime?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Isabella smiled.

"I notice in this script the man who looks after her dies." Avery blinked "So does that mean we have to practise our crying?"

Isabella smiled "Well if you wish I mean you're all just young children so no one will be expecting you all to get it perfect."

Avery frowned "Hm…I suppose so…"

Aurelian smiled "So shall we get auditioning Miss Chime?"

Isabella smiled "Of course we can."

After the auditions Isabella sighed Elfriede wasn't as graceful as she imagined…the poor child was petrified and said her lines in a monotone manner and yelled some things. She looked at the pretty Asian girl who was muttering the lines her eyes full of concentration even she lacked the emotion. Well…like she said…no one was expecting them to be perfect…right?

Avery tapped Isabella on the arm "Miss Chime I can't help but notice no girl is perfect enough for the role of the Princess. Anaztazia just giggled all through her lines, Elfriede is so nervous she's almost peeing herself. Xiaolian is too serious and Gilbertra just plays around. So why not give me a go?"

Isabella blinked and nodded "Sure what else do I have to lose?"

Avery smiled "Okay~" he stood in the front "Everyone stop larking about! I am going to try out for the role of the Princess!"

Tobias looked at Avery "Hey! Miss I changed my mind! Can I be the Princess' dude?!"

Avery rolled his eyes and smiled as he found the perfect scene; the one where the Princess declares her love for the man. "I understand what you are saying." He said softly "I really do. You tell me that you love me with such passion…but I don't know if I should accept it. For my people would never allow it." He held a hand to his chest "But even though I know this…I cannot stop what is in my heart. It wasn't my people who came to me when I was lying on that beach half dead…'twas you." He smiled his eyes shimmering "So I ask myself…if I had to choose between home and heart. I would forever choose you; my heart."

Isabella smiled and clapped "That was wonderful Avery!"

Aurelian smiled Avery really was wonderful. It really showed that his Mother came from the land of acting and performing. "Am I still the man who loves her?"

Isabella smiled "Of course you are. You perfected it~"

Tobias pouted hard and stabbed his finger at the script "Then who shall I be?"

Isabella looked thoughtful "What about the rival?"

Tobias nodded slowly "Okay."

Avery smiled happily pushing his glasses back up his nose "I can't wait to tell Mummy~"

After school Aurelian waited outside with Gilbertra and Marcus. Avery smiled and ran up to his parents "Mummy! I got the part~ I am the Mermaid Princess."

America blinked "But dude that's a chick's part!"

England rolled his eyes "Honestly! In Shakespearian times women weren't allowed to perform so pretty men or young boys played the parts of the main women."

"Oh wow! That's so cool." America grinned.

Tobias smiled "I'm the rival! Aurelian is Avery's boyfriend in the play."

England smiled "Oh how nice come on in you two."

Gilbertra smirked "You planned for Avery to be the princess huh?"

Aurelian blushed "N-no."

Marcus giggled "There is a kissing scene~"

"Yeah! Good point!" Gilbertra nodded "There is a kissing scene! Why would you write that?"

"Th-that was my Papa's!" Aurelian blushed "I-it was his idea! H-he said to get me a cute girlfriend!"

"Now you're getting a boyfriend." Gilbertra laughed "You like him just admit it!"

Marcus nodded eagerly. Aurelian snorted "He is my cousin! That's so sick! An-and besides Miss Chime said we won't even be doing the scene!"

Gilbertra rolled her eyes "So are my parents technically! All of the countries are related somehow along the line."

Aurelian blushed deeper "W-well…I do like him…"

"I knew it." Aurelian squeaked and looked up to see his Father smirking at him.

Canada smiled "You have a crush on Avery? How cute~"

Aurelian pulled Vancouver out of his rucksack and buried his face in his soft fur "S-stop iiit!" he whined.

Vancouver licked his red cheeks happily. Canada smiled and knelt down next to his son "It's okay Aurelian we still love you no matter who you have a little crush on."

France nodded "Oui~"

Gilbertra hugged him hard "Us too!"

Marcus nodded "Si! Can I tell you a secret~" he leaned in close and whispered "I have a crush on a girl too." He whispered.

Aurelian lifted his head "Oui?"

Marcus nodded "Si!"

Gilbertra's eyes widened "Tell us!"

Marcus looked over at the gates "Oh I see my Mama byeeeee!" he ran off to his car.

Gilbertra pouted "I wonder who his crush is…"

France grinned having a small idea. "Come on Aurelian let's go." He took his hand and walked away with him. Prussia grabbed his daughter roughly under his arm and shoved her in the car happily she was laughing and squealing, France laughed hearing Austria shouting at him.

Aurelian happily chattered to his parents about the play on the way home and his day at school but he mostly talked about Music, Art and Performing Arts, his favourite subjects. Canada smiled "How are you getting on in Science?"

Aurelian pulled a face "Not so well…"

France smiled "We won't hate you if you fail it you know."

Aurelian nodded "Yeah what do I need Science for? I'll just hire a scientist and then I will travel the world and explore all the arts~"

France laughed "You really love art hm?"

Aurelian smiled "I love Music too! I find different music fascinating and the only sport I like is hockey."

Canada nodded "Good."

France shook his head "You can tell you are our child sweet'eart~"

Aurelian smiled happily "Yup!"

Night fell and Aurelian was tucked up in bed, Canada undressed shyly his hands shook as he pulled his t-shirt off. He was nervous, he had topped France before but it was many years ago. He looked at France who came out of the bathroom in a towel he smiled at him. Canada smiled back his nerves going he knew France wouldn't be offended if he did a bad job…and even if he did France would guide him to do it right so it's pleasurable for them both like he did the first time he topped him. He sat down on the side of the bed, France sat down too "Are you nervous Mon chere?"

Canada blushed "A little."

France cupped his face "Sit back on ze bed."

Canada did so curious, he blushed again as France crawled onto the bed and straddled him "I will ride you mon chéri~" he smiled "But do not worry you will be taking ze lead. Like the handsome man you are." He kissed Canada's chin.

Canada smiled and cupped France's face "Je t'aime." He murmured, he pressed a gentle kiss to France's lips. France felt a blush appearing on his own cheeks which was rare as it took a lot to make him blush. He felt Canada's fingers slide down to cup his neck, his other hand trailed down to his chest. France was glad he had shaved his chest for this; he knew it would make Canada more dominant if he didn't get reminded of his masculinity. Canada pushed his tongue in between France's lips and pulled him close to him. France felt himself getting light headed it was such a thrill for him to take a backseat and let the other dominate his body.

Canada slid his other hand down and pulled off his towel and with one fluid motion he had cupped France's member. France gasped in the kiss his hands resting on Canada's chest twitched slightly as Canada moved his hand up and down slowly. France broke from the kiss and gasped he rested his head on Canada's forehead "M-Mathieu." He moaned.

"Francis it will feel better." Canada smiled he let go of him and pulled out the lube and condom from the bedside cupboard.

France watched him unscrew the cap and pour lube on his fingers; Canada gave him a small smirk that sent a shiver down his spine. He released a small whimper as Canada circled his entrance; France raised his hips to give the younger a chance to slip his fingers inside. Canada took that chance and slipped two inside. France gasped his hands balling into fists "M-Mathieu!" he cried out.

Canada smiled "Does it hurt?"

"N-non…j-just…it's been a while." France smiled at him.

Canada nodded and slowly moved them "Let me know if it hurts."

France kissed him gently wrapping his arms around his neck, Canada was a little shocked at the kiss but he kissed back. He slid his fingers in deeper feeling the bundle of nerves he touched them and France moaned deeply in the kiss, he could feel France's body shuddering against his. He wound his other arm around France's back holding him close to him. He gently removed his fingers and broke free from the kiss. France panted softly and took the lube "C-Can I?"

Canada blinked and nodded a little puzzled. He gasped as France slicked up his fingers and stroked his member spreading the lube all over him coating him in the fluid. He moaned his hands flying to grip the bedcovers. France smiled and sat up; he shuffled up into position again and pushed him against his entrance. Canada let him do this as he often guided France into himself when he was riding him too, so he knew that's what he wanted. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip at the tightness surrounding him. "F-Francis!" he moaned.

France cried out and panted as he was fully seated on his lover. Canada wound his arms around him again and slowly moved his hips in a gentle rhythm. France moaned softly he moved his own hips in time with his lover's, his hands gripped Canada's shoulders to gain a feeling of stability. Canada kissed his exposed neck and sucked lightly on the collar bone wanting to mark him as his own. France moaned feeling teeth sink into his skin, his nails sank into Canada's shoulders. He moaned deeply as he felt his sweet spot collide gloriously with Canada's member. He gasped out his lover's name, his lips swollen from their previous kiss. He arched his back his hands leaving the younger's torso to grip his leg behind him "M-Mathieu." He cried out.

Canada smiled and sat up to kiss him; he brought him close and showed him all the love he could through this wonderful connection. France broke the kiss again and pressed his forehead against Canada's "M-Mathieu." He murmured.

Canada smiled "Je t'aime." He whispered again.

France stuttered out his reply "J-je t-t'aime." He cried out loudly as he came heavily coating Canada's stomach and chest with his essence. Canada cried out and came too filling up his lover.

France went limp against him "Merci…" he whispered.

Canada cupped his face and smiled "It should be me thanking you." He kissed him again.

**XxX**

Aurelian looked nervous it was the day of their play he looked at Avery who was adjusting the long mermaid dress; he smiled at him "Don't look so scared. It's me who has to go first."

Aurelian nodded "It's Uncle Iggy I'm nervous about."

Tobias pouted "I thought Mom told you not to call her that."

Aurelian nodded "I know…force of habit I guess."

Elfriede smiled happily she was glad she was a helper backstage with her cousin Gilbertra; Isabella had a horrible feeling it was going to be a disaster.

England looked at France curiously, something seemed different about him but he couldn't tell what it was. France smiled "Bonjour Angleterre~ our children will be so cute!"

America laughed happily "Dude what's with the giant ass hickey?"

France blushed heavily "Wh-what?"

England blinked he could see it now, there was a love bite on France's throat peering out from under his hair "Oh bloody hell that's huge!" he grabbed France's hair and yanked it up "What were you dating a sodding vampire?"

Canada blushed heavily and looked away. America grinned "Mattie you whore~" he slapped his brother on the back "You topped him huh?"

Canada squeaked and took his seat "Sh-shut up."

England grinned and took his own too "See France I told you that the only thing you enjoy is being fucked~"

America blew on England's ear making him yelp "So do you."

England blushed and stuttered but was interrupted by Isabella coming on stage "Bugger me she has a nice set on her."

America rolled his eyes "That's your kid's teacher pervert." He muttered.

Isabella smiled "Thank you for coming. Today's play is written by Aurelian Bonnefoy. He tried really hard and your children are about to perform the play." She walked off as the place went dark.

Xiaolian walked onstage and bowed respectfully "Once upon a time there was a beautiful Princess, but she was unlike any other Princess she was one of the sea. She fell in love with a human boy and this is their story." She walked offstage again.

When the lights came back on Avery was sitting on a rock gazing out to the sea (which was technically a backdrop), he smiled "The human world is fascinating."

Aurelian entered the stage; Avery dived off the rock and hid behind it. Aurelian looked around and set up an easel and started to paint. Avery peered around the rock wanting to see what the painting looked like. Aurelian looked over and spotted him "Oh!" he fell off the seat in shock.

Avery gasped and dived into the water away from him (just fabric on the floor but it was to symbolise water). Aurelian walked over to the water's edge and touched it "Hey don't be scared…I won't hurt you." He sighed and gave up and left.

When it all went dark again he left the stage and Xiaolian replaced him once it became light again "One stormy day the Painter looked out to sea, what he saw was a figure lying on the beach. He thought perhaps it was just a piece of driftwood but he had to be sure. So leaving his house during lightning and rain he went to see who or what was lying on the sand."

Marcus was in charge of sound effects and lighting he flicked the switches for rain and thunder, he pressed the light to make it go dark and flash as lightning when the time needed it.

Aurelian leaned down next to Avery's seemingly unconscious body "It's you." He said softly and picked him up. Avery opened his eyes slightly to see Aurelian smile at him. Avery blushed and closed his eyes quickly. The stage went dark again as Gilbertra and Elfriede changed the stage to match a bedroom there was a loud thump and a yelp and hurried whispers "Gilbertra you slammed the bed into my foot."

"Sorry sorry." Gilbertra whispered "It's dark I can only just about see the crosses that's marked for the things." Prussia cackled softly and Gilbertra heard him. She giggled and dragged her cousin off stage after they were all set up.

Aurelian came back onstage once it was lit up, the light glared in his eyes Marcus had accidentally turned the wrong light on, it was supposed to illuminate the bed not Aurelian but he dealt with it professionally and walked out of the glare trying his hardest not to squint. He laid Avery on the bed as best he could considering all he could see were white dots in his eyes. Avery wriggled into the middle using Aurelian's body as a cover so he didn't fall off the bed.

Avery opened his eyes and looked at Aurelian who had moved slightly so the audience could see him "Oh! Where am I?"

Aurelian walked to the other side of the bed and took his hand "I found you on the beach are you okay what happened?"

Avery looked sad "I was washed ashore during the storm…I'm not sure what else happened."

Aurelian nodded "Is there anything I could do for you?"

Avery nodded "I need to be in water if I don't then my scales will crack and fall off and that would be very painful."

Aurelian smiled "Then I shall put you in a bathtub."

The stage went dark again and Xiaolian appeared on stage "Many years had passed and even though the Princess had rested up and healed she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to the man. You see they had fallen in love but it was a secret love as each didn't know of the others feelings. But it was not all sunshine and roses, for there was another man who came to know of the pretty mermaid. He was the friend of the young man's and he too was about to fall in love." she left the stage and it opened up to Aurelian sitting at a table while Avery splashed around in a tub of water (aka blue fabric). Tobias knocked on a fake door.

Aurelian answered "Hello?"

Tobias smiled "Hey it's been a while since we last hung out! So what shall we do today?" he barged in despite Aurelian's protests.

"H-hey wait!"

Tobias blinked seeing the mermaid Princess "Wh-who is she?"

Aurelian sighed "I'm sorry…she's…a friend of mine."

Avery pushed his tail down into the water "I-I'm sorry."

Tobias walked up to her "So that's why you haven't seen me in ages I thought it was because you were painting."

Aurelian sighed "I have been painting." He showed him various portraits and paintings of the mermaid.

Tobias touched them "Wow they're beautiful!"

Aurelian smiled softly he did actually paint all those paintings himself and he had to admit he was proud of them especially the one that depicted Aurelian in the mermaid dress sitting in the bathtub and twirling his tail fins in the beautiful water. Of course he exaggerated the painting slightly to make it more realistic; he painted a real tail fin and long blonde hair and glittering blue sea water. Tobias stared at one of Avery sitting on the bed, it was normal Avery not mermaid Avery…he was playing with his Unicorn plushie shyly and smiling at the painter which was obviously Aurelian. He glared at him a little bit but he continued the play. "Why are they all mermaids?"

Aurelian smiled softly "If I tell you a secret will you promise you won't laugh at me?"

Tobias nodded "Come on dude I'm your best friend!"

Aurelian led him over to the bathtub "You see I found a beautiful mermaid washed up on the beach and she was hurt. I nursed her back to health."

Tobias gasped "Then you have to let her go! She can't stay here!"

Aurelian nodded "Don't you think I know that?!"

Avery held out a hand "Please I hope I'm not intruding."

Aurelian took it gently "Not at all." He smiled.

Tobias pouted and kicked Aurelian's leg accidentally on purpose he hated how they were looking at each other! E-ever since he was a kid he vowed HE would marry Avery and be like their mother and father! Aurelian shot him a glare but ignored it. Avery glanced at Tobias and smiled at Aurelian "Thank you."

The stage went dark once more and Xiaolian came back on stage "The man's friend has fallen deeply in love with the Princess and he vowed he would marry her. After he heard the two announce their true love to each other he couldn't bear it and rife with jealousy he took up his weapon and vowed to kill the man."

Aurelian knelt in front of Avery in the bathtub, Avery wriggled slightly his butt was going numb and his legs had fallen asleep stuck in that one position thanks to the costume. Aurelian took his hand "My Princess I feel that I have fallen deeply in love with you. Please will you stay here with me forever?"

"I-I can't…" Avery shook his head.

"But…my Princes I am declaring my love for you!" Aurelian protested.

"I understand what you are saying." Avery said softly "I really do. You tell me that you love me with such passion…but I don't know if I should accept it. For my people would never allow it." He cupped Aurelian's face "But even though I know this…I cannot stop what is in my heart. It wasn't my people who came to me when I was lying on that beach half dead…'twas you." He smiled his eyes shimmering "So I ask myself…if I had to choose between home and heart. I would forever choose you; my heart." He held a hand to his chest.

Aurelian hugged him and pressed his lips to Avery's whose eyes widened. That wasn't in the script! Avery blushed heavily at the kiss he didn't expect this to happen. He slowly reached out and pressed his hands on Aurelian's chest; he slowly kissed back and broke it blushing. "P-please don't." he whispered hoping he could make it match the play somehow.

Aurelian blushed "S-sorry my love." He whispered. Gilbertra flashed him a grin from the wings but he ignored her.

Tobias grabbed a fake gun and barged on stage "I will kill you!" he yelled.

Aurelian darted back and grabbed a fake sword "My friend why are you being this way?"

Tobias glared at him and looked at Avery who scowled before turning his expression into a look of horror, he remembered he was in a play "B-because I love her! So if I kill you then she will be mine!"

Aurelian nodded "Then let us fight my friend even though it pains me."

Tobias nodded "Your sword will have no match for my bullet." He fired the fake gun which issued a loud bang but no bullet, Aurelian dodged out the way of the pretend bullet and slashed at Tobias' leg. Naturally it was a fake sword made of rubber so it didn't hurt him at all. Tobias faked a yell of pain and shot him again. Aurelian gasped and held his stomach.

"W-with my final breath I vow to take you down with me." He stabbed the "sword" into Tobias' chest making him fall to the floor.

"H-how ironic." He muttered "It is my heart that hurts when I saw you two together…and now it is my heart that will end me…" he faked dying.

Aurelian fell to the floor he crunched up a fake blood pastille in between his fingers to stain the cloth and his hand. "I-I am…dying…" he whispered.

Avery climbed out of the bath and landed next to him "No! Please do not die! I just chose a life with you!" he grabbed his shoulders "Please! I love you don't die!" tears bloomed in Avery's eyes as he looked at Aurelian's face "Please…don't…die." He started to cry and Aurelian smiled softly.

"My love…" he took a last breath and held it.

Avery sobbed on his body "Nooo!" he cried. There were sounds of cracking as the gold light shone on the two. Avery wriggled slightly to flick the fake removable scales off his costume. He slid his legs out of the tail and hugged Aurelian who placed a hand on his head.

"Your tears…they have revived me." Aurelian whispered.

Avery dried his eyes and smiled at him "My love!" he threw his arms around his neck "M-my scales cracked from being away from the water!"

Aurelian gasped looking "And it gave you legs!"

"Yes!" Aurelian grinned.

The stage ended to darkness and Xiaolian appeared once more "The Princess granted life to the friend and realising his mistake his jealousy ended and he was forgiven. The man and his Princess who was now human married and lived happily ever after. The friend fell in love with a young Dairy maid and they too married and lived happily ever after. The end." She bowed.

The stage went fully dark and the curtains closed, then reopened to reveal the actors. The audience applauded their children. Isabella smiled coming back onstage "Thank you very much for coming to see your children perform. They all worked very hard." She smiled "You can go greet your parents if you wish children."

Aurelian ran up to his parents "Did I do good Mama? Papa?"

France hugged him "You did very well!"

Canada nodded "Your uncle and I were crying~" he giggled hugging him tightly.

America looked at Avery "Yo what was with that kiss?"

Avery blushed heavily "It was just acting Daddy!"

England was wiping Tobias' face with a wet wipe "You did so well lovie but why is it you always seem to get a dirty smudge on your nose."

"Moooom! Come on dude not cooool!" Tobias whined.

Gilbertra skipped up to Aurelian and grabbed his cheeks "You liiiiike Averyeee~" she sang.

"Sh-shut up." Aurelian blushed "It was acting!"

Marcus giggled happily holding his mother's hand and dragging him along "It looked real to me."

Aurelian squeaked and hid behind France showing his shy side. France laughed he was so cute~ sometimes he would be outgoing, sometimes shy.

Canada smiled happily "Silly boy~"

Aurelian peered over at Avery who glanced over and smiled at him. He blushed and buried his head in France's back; okay maybe he liked him a little bit…or a lot…

**AN: Thank you for reading~**

**Okay the play that was shown is actually an idea I have for UsUk/FrUk fic that I will write after Little Nations. It's pretty similar but a little more story depth and no death or jealousy that was just written to fit Tobias and Aurelian's personalities.**

**Anyway thank you for reading the next chapter will be the last one for Little Nations.**

**(there will be a sequel yey~)**

**Please review~**

**Arigatou~**


	35. Chapter 34: Let's enjoy today

**AN: Warning there will be shota in this chapter, it's to symbolise the underage sex rate in England. (there's a lot…) So Sealand and Latvia will be going at it. Bear in mind Sealand is 15 and Latvia is 18 right now however cute Sealand acts he is still rife will sexual curiosity. But in case it offends anyone I will put in bold the shota warning which will go like this [SHOTA START] and I will end it with [SHOTA END] so you can feel free to skip the smut scene if you wish.**

**Also England's illness is based off an old nursery rhyme my grandmother always told me.**

Chapter 34: Let's enjoy today

England climbed out of bed, America blinked he pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes "Babe?"

England just walked into the bathroom "I'm going to shower."

America climbed out of bed "Then at least let's shower toge-"

The door slammed in his face. America sighed what did he do wrong now? He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash. England had been acting like this since they started to use condoms again, every time they made love he would storm off to the bathroom. It was weird. He sighed and curled up in bed he would shower tomorrow. England walked out the bathroom a while later "Hey." He smiled.

England climbed into bed "Go to sleep." He muttered.

America sighed "Babe what is wrong with you? You've been acting so weird."

England pouted "I haven't!"

America nodded "You have. Is it because Ave and Tobi are doing The Revolutionary War as a play?"

England stiffened "No!" he pouted and turned over.

America sighed "Fine."

England waited until America was quiet and held his hand out, he pressed his lips to the gold band on his finger. "That's adorable how long have you been doing that?" America's voice came from above him a little.

England yelped and dived under the covers blushing; America laughed and dived under with him. "I-I do it…e-every night." He mumbled.

America smiled "Really why?"

"B-because it's a nice feeling…I-it's like your there with me…" England looked shy "I-I do it when you're at work too."

America grabbed his hand and grinned at the clink of metal against metal "Babe. You're so cute." He kissed him "So tell me, why have you been so moody lately?"

England mumbled something his face getting redder. America tilted his head and he sighed "B-because…you're using condoms again…"

America smiled "Ah I see. So you're sulking." He laughed.

England pouted "No!"

America nodded "Yes~" he grabbed his face "You're so cute!"

England wriggled free "S-stop calling me cute!"

"Then stop being it!" America said wriggling up too. He wrapped his arms around him "Let's sleep all cuddled up tonight I'm cold."

"It's the middle of bloody summer!" England snapped but he snuggled close.

"Shh." America murmured "Don't be picky."

England rolled his eyes "Fine but n-next time we make love. P-please don't wear a condom…"

America sighed "Fine we'll risk it once. After all it doesn't take once to get pregnant right?"

England muttered something that sounded suspiciously like Sealand. America poked him "Granted that kiddo took one try right?"

England nodded shyly and smiled at him "Yes."

America kissed his neck "Why do you like no condoms?"

England blushed "W-well...I…um…I can't tell you."

America laughed "Yes you can."

England blushed harder "Well the children are growing up…and I was thinking…I want to try creating a little girl for you…"

America sighed softly "So you want another kid?"

England nodded slowly "But if you don't then…I-I won't push you."

America grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto his back "Listen to me Babe. Why do you want another kid?"

England looked up into his face his eyes slightly tearing "B-because I lost our little girl. I want to give you another one."

America kissed him gently "Babe…don't cry. If you want another kid then we'll have another kid. I mean…it's been what ten years since our last kid."

"F-five if you count the lost little girl." England mumbled.

America nodded "Yeah but she wasn't born she died in your tummy…but yeah I know what you mean."

America stroked his hair "Tomorrow I'll have sex with you again. No condom."

England smiled up at him "Good."

America smiled back "Go to sleep now Babe you look tired."

England shook his head "I'm not tired."

America rubbed the dark circles under his eyes "I don't believe that, these don't lie ya know. You haven't been sleeping."

England sighed softly and pushed his hand away "I'm fine."

"Just lately you've been looking pale and you don't eat so well either. What's wrong Babe?" America asked.

"Nothing." England smiled at him "Nothing I'm fine."

**XxX**

America heard shouting from outside he saw Avery decked out in a mini British revolution uniform and Tobias in the American one. His face fell as he noticed Avery had taken off his glasses and held the fake gun out to his brother "I raised you! And this is how you repay me!" Avery yelled. America swallowed thickly and shook his head why did he offer to help Avery write that play…? Of course England would take no part in it. America walked outside "Hey kids what are you doing?"

Avery smiled "Hello Father! We're performing our play!"

Tobias grinned "I'm you! Don't I look really cool?"

Avery smiled "And don't I look dashing?" he did a small twirl. America patted them both on their heads.

"Yeah kiddos…but remember don't let Mom see any of this until the final night okay. "

Avery sighed "Will Mummy even turn up?"

"Of course!" America smiled "You two being his kids mean much more to him then me hurting him."

"Alfred!"

"Hurry! Quick run off!" America called out to the kids. They took off to the back of the house while England walked out the front door "Hey babe." America grinned.

England smiled "Love I thought I heard the children out here."

"They were but they decided to change out of their uni-costumes." America corrected himself.

England nodded "Why won't they let me see them practise?"

"They won't let anyone." America laughed awkwardly "I came outside and they ran off yelling at me."

England smiled "They must be really excited~"

America entwined his arms around him "Babe you're so cute."

"Wh-what did I do now?" England blushed "I haven't even done anything to be labelled as 'cute'."

America shrugged "You don't have to." He kissed his neck "You just have to be you."

England pushed him away "Soppy git." He walked off but he was smiling.

America sighed softly hoping he gave the two enough time to leave and get dressed into their normal clothes. Yawning he walked back in the house talking of getting dressed he had to get ready to see his Boss. He walked to the stairs and grinned watching England pick up the washing basket. "Here Babe let me do that." He grabbed it with one hand and walked upstairs as if the basket was full of feathers.

England rolled his eyes and followed him "I could've done that myself you know."

"Yup but I'm your husband helping you is my job right?" he grinned plopping the basket on the bed.

England nodded "Well I suppose so." He walked into the bedroom and started sorting out the washing. America watched him for a little while noticing how pale he looked and how much his clothes hung off his frame.

"Babe…are you sure nothing is wrong with you…? Can countries…can countries get cancer?"

England dropped a shirt on the floor and looked at him in shock "Cancer? You think I have cancer?" he picked it up and refolded it "Love I don't have cancer."

"Then what is it?! You're thin and pale and you look like you haven't slept for a week!" America looked at him with worried tears in his eyes. "Tell me!"

England shook his head "There isn't anything wrong with me. I guess I have lost a few pounds because I haven't really had an appetite and as for the pale complexion well the weather's been bad at my place hasn't it? So I haven't had much sun."

America sighed "Babe…you haven't lost a _few _pounds. You lost like half a fucking stone! You're wasting away!" he grabbed his wrist and locked his fingers around it "Look Babe! Look how far my fingers go around your wrist."

England shook him off "Alfred I'm fine you're worrying over nothing. I don't have Cancer or AIDS or anything else that could kill me off. I've just been a little worn out lately that's all. I have three children to look after; I have paperwork for my Boss and a huge house to clean. I don't have time to eat and sleep."

America frowned "You're working too hard…Babe tonight take the night off. Go to bed early. I'll take us all out for a meal and I'll take them to the park to wear them out while you get some sleep kay?"

England sighed "I can't. I have to clean the windows and I have to sign my paperwork and then I have to change the children's beds because I was supposed to do it yesterday but I already had so much washing to do. After I've done that I still need to take the cats to the vets tomorrow to get their shots. Bloody hell I was going to do that today but I-"

America grabbed his face forcing him to look at him "Listen to me Babe. You are taking on way too much then you let on. Ask me for help. That's what I'm here for."

"But you work so hard al-"

"Ah!" He interrupted "Arthur. I said ASK. If you need help don't be scared to ask me or the kids okay? We don't bite."

England sighed "I just feel like it's my job to look after you all…I'm the mother."

"Yeah and the kids are old enough now to get chores. I'll tell the kids to strip their own beds and we'll wash the windows! It's a nice day I'll try and make a game out of it." America smiled "I only have to go to one boring meeting and I'm done. I have this afternoon free. I'll be all yours Babe!" he kissed him gently.

England blushed softly and smiled "Th-thank you love."

"Hey I'm a Hero remember. It's my job to save damsels in distress." America laughed as England swatted at him.

"I'll give you bloody damsel in a minute." he said huffily but he was smiling.

England finished putting the washing into piles and started hanging up his and America's clothes, America dressed in a smart suit and smiled as England stared at him "What?" he asked.

England blushed "Nothing!"

America smirked "I don't believe you~ you have a suit fetish huh?"

England pouted "I do not have a suit fetish…y-you just look dashing in one."

America laughed "Because you're a perv~" he kissed him gently and pulled him onto the bed "So you want me to get you pregnant?"

England blushed again "M-maybe." He wrapped his arms around his neck "I thought you had to go see your Boss. You don't have time to get me pregnant."

"I'm your husband getting my sexy wife preggers always comes first." America grinned.

England smiled "But I have clothes to put away I don't have time."

"You always have time." America smirked sliding his hand up England's shirt.

"You're right. You don't last very long. I guess I have two minutes."

America pouted "That's harsh!" he unbuttoned his shirt and stared at his stomach which seemed to sink in slightly he was worried but he didn't want to upset England. So he kissed his chest ignoring his fears that his love of his life could be really sick. He immediately attacked his nipple making him arch and moan he closed his eyes to block out his fear and imagine him how he was, nice pink flushed skin and a tight athletic body. He slid his hands down to England's pants and hastily unbuckled the belt and threw it across the room.

"M-my you're eager." England gasped as the American dragged down his pants, he yanked out one of England's legs so his pants and underwear hung around one leg. America stared at him, his eyes looked dark with an emotion England couldn't understand. He reached out his hand and America took it and kissed his wrist before sinking his teeth into the flesh England cried out in shock but something like pleasure laced through his body. America looked so…so dark! And so much older and far more handsome! His eyes were locked on the American he gasped as a drop of blood stained the pearl white teeth of the American. "A-Alfred…" he whimpered.

America let go off his wrist to let it fall onto the British' chest, he grabbed his leg and slid his tongue up England's thigh. America didn't know what was coming over him…he was desperate! He knew England loved it rough and he wanted to give him…a good time while he was still strong enough because he could…he closed his eyes refusing to think the next word. He sank his teeth into England's thigh who screamed in mixed pain and pleasure. He felt England's hand close around his wrist and nails bit into his skin "H-Husband…please…please I need all of your semen." America's eyes flew open to see England's face flushed and tears in his needy eyes "Please…" he whimpered "I want husband's baby."

America smirked again and pulled himself free "Why don't you make husband's dick all wet?"

England struggled out of his pants and underwear and grabbed his shaft; he sucked and licked the tip making small noises. America sighed softly in pleasure he looked down at his wrist to see blood dribble down looks like England could do with cutting his nails…he looked down and placed a hand on his head. He saw something that caught his eye had England's spine always been that prominent? Didn't he usually have a nice toned back that had underlying tones of muscle mass? But now the spine was pushed slightly against the skin it wasn't like a skeleton just small tiny bumps down his back. He ran his finger down them worried. Did England really have cancer or…AIDS? He tried to remember desperately if the news had said anything about a mass outbreak of either in the UK but he swore he never heard about it.

England pulled off him with a small pop saliva connecting his mouth to his member "I did it Husband." He purred his eyes shining proudly. America wiped the scared look off his face and returned the dark smirk after all England thought they were roleplaying nothing more nothing less.

"Good wife." America patted his head "Now lie back."

England did so and spread his legs wide, his breathing becoming shallow with excitement "Please…please just push in. I-I'm still all…r-ready from last night."

America smirked again and pushed in deeply; England cried out and wrapped his arms around his neck "A-Alfred!" he moaned. America pushed against him loving his moans, he kissed him deeply. England whimpered and grinded his hips against his matching his thrusts to the American's.

America kissed his neck and sucked on his collar bone he moved faster he didn't know what was going to happen but he had to show England he still wanted him no matter what. England cried out and came heavily "Alfreeeeed!"

America gripped onto his hips and came hard filling him up. He looked into England's tear filled emeralds; tears were running down his face "We will have a baby." He whispered. "I'm so happy."

America grabbed onto him and burst into tears "Arthur!" he sobbed burying his face into his shoulder.

England blinked "Alfred love? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sorry for biting you! I-I…Babe please go to the hospital! I'm so scared!" America gripped onto him.

England sighed "Love I'm not going to die I don't need to see a doctor."

"Please!" America yelled, he pulled away and shook him by his shoulders slightly "Can't you see how pale and sick you look? I'm begging you! Go to the hospital!"

England smiled slightly and cupped America's face "Fine. Just to ease your worries I will go to the hospital and get a check-up and you will see there is nothing wrong with me."

America nodded but he didn't look convinced. England smiled at him gently "Don't look so worried."

America sighed "I can't help it I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't I promise." England smiled "I'm not sick either."

America kissed him gently he didn't believe him but he didn't want to hurt him.

**XxX**

America smiled as the twins washed the windows inside the house while he and Latvia were washing outside he had to keep an eye on Sealand who wanted to wash the upper windows and he knew how clumsy he was. "Sea make sure you're careful." He called out.

"I know Daddy!" Sealand called down, he hummed happily as he washed the windows. Tobias giggled and scrubbed the windows with vigour. "Not too rough kiddo you'll scratch the glass."

Tobias nodded and gently washed the windows, Avery tutted and washed them gently "You need to show more class like me."

Tobias stuck out his tongue "You don't have class you're just a-"

"Perverted Ambassador. Sorry." America face palmed "You two remind me so much of me and Iggy it's unbelievable."

Tobias giggled "What does that mean Daddy?"

"Nothing that you should know just yet." America grinned poking his nose. "Now get back to work."

Avery pulled on his hoodie "Does that mean you call Mummy those mean words?"

"N-no." America smiled awkwardly "I heard someone else call it him."

"Someone else is mean to Mummy?" Avery asked innocently.

"Well…your mom's strong so sh-he knows how to handle himself." America scratched the back of his head nervously.

England walked outside arms full of clothes "Who's mean to me?"

America grinned "No one~"

England frowned at him suspiciously "Hmmm…"

America smiled at him innocently and walked off to the next window. Sealand stuck his feet on the sides of the ladder and slid down happily "Daddy now where shall we go?"

America patted him on the head "Kiddo that was very dangerous yet also very awesome."

England sighed out in relief "Peter you fool! Don't give me a heart attack like that!"

"Sorry Mummy." Sealand giggled. He skipped off taking Latvia's hand "Let's go do another window now Latty."

America smiled they were so cute~ he gestured to the twins "Okay you two go upstairs and wash the insides."

Tobias cheered and ran off upstairs. Avery emptied the bucket and poured in clean water and walked off after him. America smiled at them Avery was going to be just like his mother…well he already was like him! But he would be a wonderful wife. He looked over his shoulder at England who was humming and hanging up the bed sheets.

America caught sight of a bandage around his wrist and felt guilt twinge in his chest. He walked up to him and slowly held his hand "Babe?"

England looked up at him "Yes love?"

"Does it hurt?" he asked running his fingers along the bandage.

"O-oh no not really I just don't want dirt to get into the wound. I may already need a rabies jab." He joked.

America smiled slightly, he unravelled the bandage to see the harm he had caused, he gasped there was a bloodied bite mark with bruising surrounding it. "Babe…" America kissed the mark "Look at what I did."

England smiled softly at his sudden tenderness "It's okay love I have a vampire fetish." He kissed his cheek.

"Please don't joke! I really badly hurt you this will probably leave a scar." America yanked him into a hug "I went too far."

England hugged him back "Love listen to me." He pulled away and cupped his face "Don't cry love. I didn't mind the bite and when you get carried away I like it. It makes me feel like you really love me."

America nodded "Of course I love you."

England smiled "Then stop acting so tearful. I'm fine and I won't die."

America hugged him again "Then eat a huge meal you're wasting away."

England tutted "Well we're going out for a meal tonight and if it's a fast food restaurant then I'll probably look about thirty stone."

America laughed "No you won't you're so damn skinny Babe, maybe twenty."

England playfully slapped him "Go wash those windows you pest." America grinned and left.

It was now night time and they were all settled in front of the T.V the News was on. America listened to it far more intently then he ever listened to British News before, usually he mocked the accents making Sealand and Tobias laugh. England was humming quietly to himself as he embroidered; Avery was lying on his tummy in front of the fireplace with Shakespeare, doing his homework. Tobias was teasing Justice with a loose thread on his sleeve and Sealand was playing on his 3DS. Latvia however was fussing Eevee who loved the attention.

"Daddy-"

"Shh." America held up a hand to quieten Tobias, he listened hard.

England glanced up at America surprised by his interest; he looked over at the news wondering if it was about America's Homeland.

"_People are desperately trying to find the funds to repair the London Clock's face." _The camera panned to thehuge clock which was England's heart. There was a large crack in the face and the hands were juddering alarmingly. One hand screeched to a halt and England broke out into a coughing fit.

America looked at him in alarm. So that's what was causing his sickness… "I-Iggy?"

"I-I'm fine." England choked out he rushed to the kitchen and gulped down water.

America followed him "Babe I can give you the money to get it fix-"

"NO!" England gasped out "No. I'm fine it will be fine." He smiled "I'll just probably catch a cold and I'll be fine."

America grabbed his hands "No…if I got you pregnant then don't you see what this means?"

"N-no…" England looked away.

America let go of his hand to force him to look at him "Yes you do. This kid could kill you. You're planning on that aren't you? That the kid survives and you don't care if you die in the process."

England swallowed and nodded "I-I'm sorry I just want t-to give you your little girl."

"I don't want her if it means losing you!" America yelled.

"Is mommy gonna die?"

America turned around to see Tobias looking at them with fear in his eyes. "No darling." England said walking over to him "Mummy just had a little cough."

Tobias shook his head "Daddy said you were dying!"

England pulled him into a hug "Darling I'm not dying. I would never leave my babies."

Tobias buried his face in his chest "You promise?"

"I promise." England said softly.

America looked sad he knew he had to save him somehow…even if it meant repairing the clock himself.

**XxX**

America watched the news again intently he had been doing that a lot, the camera showed the ravens leaving the clock tower.

"When the ravens leave the clock tower." Sealand muttered.

America blinked and looked at his eldest "What did you say?"

Sealand repeated it "'When the ravens leave the clock tower.' It's a nursery rhyme mummy always told me when he left to come back here."

"Say it all." America demanded it sounded familiar in fact the whole scene Sealand described seemed so familiar to him.

"_When the Ravens leave the clock tower and Big Ben rings no longer, it will signal the end of the monarchy and England will be no more." _Sealand quoted.

"As long as there are Ravens and Ben's chime I will always be here for you." America remembered.

Sealand nodded "How did you know mummy said that after?"

"He always said it to me too." America muttered.

Sealand nodded "Do you think it's true?"

America sighed "I hope not…"

England started coughing again from the kitchen, America chewed on his lip "I have to help him." He ran out the room only to bang into his children "Oh hey you two."

Avery smiled "Daddy tonight is the play. You are going right?"

America nodded "'Course we are kiddo just daddy has to quickly call his boss." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked outside.

"Hey boss it's me…so err…did you hear about the clock? Well it's Iggy's heart and he's really sick right now."

His boss nodded "Yes I heard about it."

"Well anyway can we pay for it? I mean it's his heart if it stops he dies." America felt really nervous and worried.

His boss answered with a sigh "Sadly not…the only way that can happen is with donations by the public we have our own repairs to pay for."

"Look is this about the White House wall? I didn't know Tobi had my strength he didn't mean to punch a hole in the wall."

"It's in the bathroom! You can't go when there are press or tourists around!" His boss snapped.

"So put up a painting." America muttered.

"A painting? It has to be a very large one how did he knock down nearly a whole wall?"

"Magic…?" America laughed sheepishly "Okay okay I'll get into super happy mode and I'll take the kids and promote donating." He hung up, Tobias and Sealand would be perfect despite being fifteen Sealand could still ooze as much adorableness as a two year old when he wanted something. "Kids!" he yelled running in the house "I have an idea!"

Avery pouted "It won't get in the way of our play tonight will it?"

"Of course not." America smiled "Never mind I'll tell you tomorrow come on kids let's go get ready for your play."

Avery cheered cutely and ran off to get his mother "Mummy! Mummy! It's time for our play!"

England pushed the last load into the tumble dryer and nodded "Very well then. Let's go." Avery ran off happily he was excited to play his beloved mother he just hoped he'd do her (yes they still said her and she it was sort of a habit now) some justice.

England walked to the car looking nervous and pale "Babe?" America looked concerned.

"I'm fine." England smiled climbing in the car.

America grabbed his hand "Babe, don't lie."

"I promise darling I am fine now let's not spoil our children's day." England squeezed his hand before pushing it off so he could check on the children. "Do you all have your seatbelts on?"

"Yes." They called out.

"Tobias I can see yours isn't." he frowned.

Tobias pouted and buckled his belt. "There."

"Good boy." England smiled and turned around to face the front, he pulled on his seatbelt smiling.

Tobias hugged his bag tighter to his chest it contained a mini American Revolution outfit and he was so happy to play his daddy, his hero.

America drove to the school and smiled as other cars pulled up "Looks like we're on time for once."

England nodded "Thanks to Avery."

Avery giggled "Well me and Tobi are the stars!"

America laughed pulling into a space "Yup."

England smiled "They will be wonderful."

America climbed out "Oh no doubt."

England sighed happily following him out "Come on out then children."

Avery pushed Tobias out impatiently, luckily he didn't fall. He scrambled out the car tugging his bag with him, Sealand bounced out happily he was playing the role of America's Boss. Latvia giggled helping him by grabbing his costume bag.

America watched Celio climb out of Germany's car clutching a small bag, he looked puzzled but Avery just giggled "You'll see daddy now come on."

England walked with them to take his place in the theatre, the same place Aurelian's play was performed. America took his seat as the kids ran off to go get ready. He squeezed England's hand gently. England smiled at him as he took his seat next to him.

"Bonjour~"

America looked up and laughed "Hey you two!"

France smiled "My beautiful son will be playing the role as moi."

"Oh yes because I remember how much of a treacherous frog you were." England scoffed.

"Excuze moi! But who was ze one who cheated on who?" France snapped.

Canada placed a hand on France's back "Please don't fight Francis."

France relaxed instantly and smiled "Oui it isn't fair."

"You cheated on France?" America asked puzzled.

"Yes with you. Now shush." England answered.

America was about to say something else but the curtains opening distracted him. Isabella Chime smiled "Thank you all for coming once again to see Avery Kirkland's play. He worked so hard on it. It's based off the emotional turmoil his parents went through before falling in love. The play is called Tears in the Rain."

England's hand tightened on America's hand as the scene revealed a backdrop of a clear sky. Avery walked onstage dressed in an old fashioned garb. He looked around and smiled as Celio stumbled onstage, his hair neatly styled to mimic America's he even had some hair gelled to stick up like Nantucket. "E-Engwand." He stuttered out in his childish lisp.

Despite being a red-head he seemed to take on baby America's form in England's eyes. He felt tears threaten to spill. Avery, who removed his glasses to look more like England, rushed up to Celio and pulled him into a hug "America!"

"Engwand! Don't leave again." Celio whimpered. It was so easy for him to tear up he was nervous and wanted his Madre.

Avery ruffled his hair "Come on now lad no tears. I love you silly."

America closed his eyes it was painful for him to watch, Avery was such a good actor it was like he was right there again, he shook his head and looked over at England fearing his reaction. He was surprised to see a small smile on his lips.

Avery smiled "I have to set off now but don't be scared I will be straight back." He left the stage and a new backdrop was wheeled out, this time of a calm sea. Celio toddled offstage to clamber into Italy's lap now that his part was over; Italy giggled and smoothed out his hair.

Tobias entered the stage wearing classic work clothes; Avery walked on and waved "America! I'm home! I brought you a gift." He handed him a (empty) crate with TEA written on the side.

Tobias grinned "Thanks dude."

Avery smiled "So lad. I was also told to bring you this year's tax list."

Tobias took the (blank) parchment "Wh-what the hell?! This is nearly twice as much as last years! What gives?"

"Well you see lad, it's property tax. Considering you're still under my rule I own all properties. Don't ask it was my king's idea." Avery shrugged.

"To hell with your taxes!" Tobias yelled throwing the crate into the "sea". "I want to be my own country!"

"What? Don't be stupid." Avery scoffed. "You'll never make it alone."

"I'll prove to you I will. I don't need you." Tobias snapped leaving the stage.

"America! Wait!" Avery yelled.

The stage was dropped into darkness and a new one showed a stormy sea, Gilbertra dressed in Prussia's old uniform stuck a straw of wheat in her mouth "So you want to learn how to fight eh?" her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she had an eye patch over her amethyst eye.

Tobias nodded "I need to be my own country."

"Kesesese I can help you with that." She grabbed a toy gun "Now to be a true man you need a good shot. Toni is better with a sword than a gun that's why I currently have only one eye." Spain and Prussia exchanged a look one a glare and the other an awkward smile.

"I said sorry." Spain whispered.

Tobias nodded "Will…will you always have one eye?"

"Nah it'll grow back, we're countries after all." Gilbertra grinned. She loved playing the role of her father it made her feel so confident. She acted out teaching Tobias how to shoot a gun correctly.

Aurelian entered the stage "So L'Amerique you called for moi?" he put emphasis on his French accent usually he was Canadian with a small twang of French.

Tobias nodded "I'm going to wage war on England and I'll need your help no one knows him better than you…"

Aurelian nodded "Oui of course. I know all his weaknesses and his strengths."

Tobias sighed sadly "It has to be done...so my people can have the freedom they deserve."

The stage went dark and a new stage showed a rainy dark day. Avery stood in front of Tobias holding out a toy musket. "Stop this war!"

"No!" Tobias yelled "I am sick of how you treat me; I'm not your little brother or your son! Can't you give me a chance?"

"NEVER!" Avery yelled running to him.

America felt England's hand shake in his; he looked over to see tears falling down his face "Babe?"

France looked over too he frowned he knew this was a bad idea…

Avery jerked his gun out of his hands and pointed the barrel at his head "Give up!"

"I will never give up!" Tobias hissed.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?!" Avery's hands shook "Y-you never do as you're told…"

"England…" Tobias said softly.

"I can't do it!" Avery wailed throwing the gun to the ground, he fell to his knees "A-America…" he grabbed the front of his coat forcing him down to a half bow. "Please…"

Tobias shook his head "I'm sorry."

Avery let go and buried his face into his hands and sobbed. Tobias frowned "What happened to you? You used to be so great…" he turned away to leave.

America heard a small noise from England he looked over to see him shaking and suppressing his sobs.

"America! Don't leave me!" Avery screamed reaching out to the now retreating figure "AMERICA!"

America noticed movement in the corner of his eye and saw England hunch over holding himself like he was in pain but he was also rocking slightly in his seat backwards and forwards as if in anguish. America placed a hand on his back "Babe?"

"A-America…" he whimpered out.

France shook his head placing a hand on his back also "Zis was a bad idea L'Amerique."

America nodded paling slightly "You could be right." He rubbed his back.

The stage now revealed Sealand dressed as America's boss "Sir we won." Tobias said "B-but I feel so guilty…I-I love him so much…" England froze staring at them.

Sealand nodded "I understand. Now I should tell you the meaning of our flag."

Tobias nodded "Y-yeah…"

Sealand held out the American flag "The stripes show us the different paths we took to become America. The stars are to show how we can achieve the impossible and be the Land of the Free. The colours Red, White and Blue are so we never forget our Motherland. England."

England shuddered and looked over at America who smiled tears rolling down his face "It's true…"

England sobbed and hugged onto him, America rubbed his back soothingly. The play ended and the children ran to their parents.

Once the parents got into their cars and England and America were on their way home, America heard a loud crack he looked at England who paled and coughed. "Babe what happened?"

"N-nothing…I'm f-fine…" England gasped out between coughing. America didn't believe him; he drove straight to the London clock Tower he noticed the bell was no longer ringing. He stared at England who coughed harder his hands speckled with blood. He soon lost consciousness and America jumped out the car and ran over to the tower. He looked around frantically and noticed scaffolding around the tower he grabbed a man's tool belt and grabbed the bars. He climbed up it deftly using his strength to make him keep going, he kept going up and up until he got to the clock face, he chipped away the broken glass and mended the broken hand. He set the time correctly and helped the other workers to replace the glass; no one could find a way in the tower to the bell that was sturdy enough for work. But America had to save his husband and mother to his children.

He climbed through the window and chipped away at the stone sticking Big Ben. He cleaned up all the bird faeces and tidied up the nests so they would return. Just to make sure he took out a bag of seeds that England liked to chew and spread them around the place, soon enough the ravens started to arrive.

America grinned and climbed down he reached the bottom and walked over to the car to see his still unconscious lover, he was happy to see his cheeks were now flushed and not deathly pale. He kissed his hair and climbed in the car he noticed the public were just staring at him in awe. "Mom's gonna be okay now kids." He told the scared looking children in the back.

Sealand shook his head "B-but he looked dead!"

"He's alive now daddy fixed his heart like he always does." America smiled driving home.

**XxX**

England woke up to the sight of America's large blue eyes staring at him; he saw his face light up with relief "Babe! How ya feelin'?"

England whispered then cleared his throat and tried again "Fine. What happened?"

America smiled "I fixed your broken heart."

"Yes, yes we established this when you married me but I meant after the play." England stated sighing.

America shook his head "Babe I'm talking _about _after the play. I fixed the clock and everything's fine now!"

England remembered after the play the agonising pain of his heart breaking…it was just like the first time and it had only started when he found out what Avery and Tobias' play was about "So…what happened exactly?"

"Well they were taking forever so I repaired the clock face, fixed the bell and brought the birds back." America grinned.

England felt tears well up which puzzled the American "Aren't you happy?"

"I-I am. I-it's just you must really love me to have done all that for me." England dried his tears on his bedcovers.

America yanked him into a hug "Of course I love you!"

England smiled and buried his face in his chest "Even though I lost weight?"

"Of course but dude you have to get back to your sexy body shape soon I'm scared I'll break you when you're like this." America said stroking his back.

England smiled "See I told you it was just stress and not AIDS or cancer."

"I know but I had to make sure!" America protested. "Maybe now I can stop watching your news."

"And go back to taking the piss out of my accent?" England asked raising a brow.

"You know it." America smirked cockily.

England punched him lightly in the chest "Moron."

Sealand smiled as Latvia shyly watched him play video games. Their knees were touching sending electrical currents shooting through the older boy "P-Peter…" he whispered.

Sealand didn't look away from his game "Hm?

Latvia reached over and pressed pause "Peter I-I have something to tell you…"

Sealand dropped his controller and turned to face him "Okay I'm listening." He smiled at him.

Latvia cupped his face and swallowed thickly "I-I…need you…"

"Need me? For what?" Sealand asked blinking innocently.

Latvia answered him by pressing a heated kiss to his lips.

**[SHOTA START]**

Sealand whimpered not expecting the kiss; he placed his hands on his shoulders as he succumbed to the pleasurable kiss. Latvia slipped his hand up the fifteen year Old's shirt his nails grazed his tummy button sending a shiver down the young boy's body. "R-Raivas…" he moaned out he could feel himself start to rise. Latvia felt it too but he didn't want just fast sex he wanted to admire the younger's body before he got down to doing anything naughty. He slipped up Sealand's shirt and broke the kiss to admire his red rosy cheeks and heaving chest. He grinned as his eyes wandered down to see his pale skin; two small baby pink buds decorated his chest.

Latvia ran a finger over them slowly, Sealand moaned and bit into his index finger shyly. "D-don't stare…" he whimpered.

"How can I not?" Latvia grinned "I love how you look."

Sealand moaned as his member was stroked through his shorts "R-Raivas…"

Latvia knew he had to take the younger boy if he didn't he would explode; he grabbed the top of his shorts and pulled them down. He watched his member spring free already sticky and glistening in the sunlight. Latvia leaned down and licked the tip he smiled as it bounced slightly, holding the shaft he suckled on the head and Sealand cried out in pleasure his pink wet lips parted as small pants escaped him. Latvia loved his noises they were perhaps the most wonderful thing he had ever heard.

He pulled off Sealand's clothes and watched him sink his teeth into his rose pink bottom lip.

Latvia felt a small smirk tug at his own lips as he reached down and stroked him slowly.

Sealand struggled upwards and cupped Latvia's bulge and rubbed him through the cloth.

Latvia gasped at how forward he was being.

"Did you think you were the only one wanting sex?" Sealand giggled "I've wanted to try it for a long time."

Latvia blushed as he watched Sealand turn around and lower his upper body to the floor his small round bottom sticking up in the air, Sealand giggled and moved his hips back to rub his rear against Latvia's still clothed member. Latvia freed himself unable to take the taunting much longer. He grabbed his hips to hold them steady, he rubbed himself in between the younger's cheeks. Sealand gasped at the heat against his entrance.

"R-Raivas!" he moaned.

Latvia smirked softly and looked around for something to use as lubricant.

Sealand's hand struggled for the bottom drawer in his chest of drawers. Latvia leaned over, his member pressing into Sealand's back, Sealand whimpered he was feeling so excited!

Latvia moved t-shirts out the way to see a slim vibrator and a tube of lube at the bottom "Wh-where did you…?"

"I-I stole them from mummy's room." Sealand blushed.

"Have you ever used this?" Latvia asked holding out the toy.

"N-no I got too scared." Sealand mumbled.

Latvia smiled "Well let me use it on you." He lubed it up and very slowly rubbed the tip against Sealand's entrance. Sealand moaned his hips moving back against it.

Sealand cried out as the toy was pushed slowly inside; his hands scrabbled at the carpet beneath him as he was breeched for the first time. Latvia slowly pulled the toy out then back in, Sealand moaned as he felt pleasure overcome his small frame. His body stiffened up and he let out a loud moan as the toy found his sweet spot. Latvia smiled thinking the younger was ready enough to have something else inside. He slowly pulled out the toy and lubed himself up "Ready?" he asked wanting to be sure.

Sealand pushed his hips back against his member again feeling the head of the older boy's arousal against his twitching entrance "P-please." He moaned. He wanted more of that wonderful friction against his inner walls.

Latvia held his hips again and pushed deeply into him, Sealand moaned loudly "A-ah!"

Latvia rubbed his rear gently "It'll be okay."

Sealand whimpered and moaned he felt the sensation burning slightly but he liked it especially when Latvia moved.

Latvia moved slowly at first not wanting to hurt him after all it was their first time. Sealand gripped onto the carpet moaning. "A-ah! R-Raivas!"

Latvia grabbed Sealand and pulled him onto his lap as he sat down. Sealand cried out in pleasure as he struck down deep and hit his sweet spot dead on. Sealand let out a loud scream and Latvia slapped his hand over his mouth and froze up listening for any signs of the parents.

Sealand whimpered and bit into Latvia's fingers, drool sliding down his chin, Latvia started moving again once he heard nothing from the house. "Are we alone?" he whispered huskily in his ear.

Sealand let out a drawn out moan at the sound of his voice "I-I don't think so."

Latvia nipped his ear "Then you're going to have to be quiet." He murmured.

Sealand shook his head as Latvia moved deeply, his body trembled there was no way he was going to be able to last. Latvia kept one hand on Sealand's mouth and moved his other hand down to stroke his quivering member.

Sealand gripped onto Latvia's arms small moans escaping him, tears of pleasure broke free as he closed his eyes. They ran down his cheeks and his nails bit into his skin.

America stretched lazily and walked upstairs hearing noises he opened his bedroom "Babe, are you jacking off? If you need help just call me." He leaned over when he got no answer to see England was fast asleep his hands curled up near his chest so it wasn't him then…"Weird." He mumbled. He walked along the hall to hear the noises coming from Sealand's room. He was shocked to hear some words uttered in Finnish.

"Sea knows Finnish?" he blinked; he almost fell over when he heard soft murmurs in Latvian. He slowly opened the door to see his eldest son trapped on Latvia's lap it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing he slowly closed the door and ran to England.

Sealand cried out and came his toes curling in pleasure; Latvia moaned and filled the little Sealander.

**[SHOTA END]**

England whined as America shook him awake "Do what you like to me just don't make a mess." He mumbled pulling the pillow over his head.

"Babe! Wake up I heard weird noises so I checked on Sea and they were fucking!"

"Who was?" England mumbled through the material.

"Sea and Latvia!" America yanked the pillow off his head "Do we punish them?"

England yawned "They're old enough."

"No! Sea is fifteen he's a kid." America pouted.

"He's nearly legal here." England snuggled down "As long as they used protection I see no harm in it."

America pouted "But Sea is too young in my country."

"You were sixteen when you had sex so you have no right to judge." England muttered.

"Well…" America pouted "Fine."

England smirked "Good boy now go make me a cup of tea and I might be up to letting you have your way with me." America grinned and ran off.

**XxX**

A few weeks had passed since England's sickness but now something else was ailing him. Sighing he walked into the bathroom to be met with Sealand hunched over the toilet puking "Oh love what's wrong?"

"M-mummy I'm not very well." He whimpered.

"I can see that lovey." England rubbed his back and placed his hand over his forehead "Hm…I think you caught my god awful flu." He stroked his son's hair "Go get some rest you're not going to school today."

Sealand rubbed his tummy "I've also been getting pains in my tummy and lower back too."

"Probably just the flu kicking in darling, go have a lie-down." England walked into his bedroom to see America dressing. "Peter isn't going to school today he has my flu."

"Babe I think your flu is something more." America sighed.

"It isn't." England snapped he was too scared to think about it being a pregnancy since his miscarriage.

"What happened to the sexy Iggy who begged me to not wear condoms so he could have husband's baby?" America grinned wrapping his arms around England.

England blushed shyly "W-well…"

America nipped his ear smirking "Well what? You could be having husband's baby like you always dreamed."

England bit his lip "I-I already had three of husband's baby…" he mumbled.

"No no no…they were boyfriend's babies. This will be husband's baby." America smirked.

England smiled shyly "Idiot. I'll buy a couple of pregnancy tests later."

"I'll do it." America grinned "So you want our cute baby girl?"

"I-I always have done…" England played with the wedding ring on America's finger.

America kissed his cheek "Okay then babe I'll go take the kids to school and then I'll go get your tests."

England nodded "O-okay bye."

America blew him a kiss as he ran out the room, he left the house with the others and took them to school he noticed Latvia was very quiet…well he usually was…but today he was even more so. "Hey Latty you okay?"

Latvia jumped and nodded "Y-yes Mr America."

America nodded he had to admit he was very surprised when he saw…well that side of Latvia. It was hard to believe that this shy scared teen was the same boy who deflowered his son while holding him tightly.

America came back with a couple of pregnancy tests "Babe!"

England blushed and hissed "Later." He pointed to the living room where Japan was watching them curiously a cup of tea in his hands.

"Oh hey Jappy." America grinned hiding the pharmacist bag behind his back.

"Ohayo Amerika-kun." Japan smiled "You seem full of energy like always."

"'Course dude! You can't slow this guy down." America laughed happily as he walked backwards out of the room.

England took his seat blushing "Bloody git."

Japan smiled "You love him."

England nodded "Somebody has to." Japan giggled softly.

America snuck a test in Sealand's room too; he never voiced his worries to England but he wanted to be sure his kid wasn't pregnant. He always acted so cute and he was worried it would ruin that.

Sealand woke up to see the box he picked it up and looked scared he'd try it when Latvia was there…

Japan left and America came back with the kids later in the day, it was a Friday and they usually slept around their friend's house. Avery usually hung around with Xiaolian and Elfriede and Tobias usually hung around with Gilbertra, Aurelian and Marcus. Avery was going to Xiaolian's and the other four were all going to Marcus' poor Romano always dreaded that day.

Latvia walked upstairs to drop his schoolbag off when he was dragged into the bathroom.

England hummed walking into his own ensuit bathroom; he tested himself half nervous, half excited. America waited outside in the hall.

England walked outside pale but his face giving nothing away.

"Well?" America asked impatiently.

"I…you were right." England whispered.

"So this means…?" America asked staring at him.

"I'm pregnant." England finally smiled pushing the stick into his hand.

America looked at the little plus happy "Babe!"

"Mummy…" Sealand walked into the hall holding something.

"Yes love?" England smiled.

Sealand held it out nervously "Mummy…I think I'm pregnant…"

England looked down to see a small plus.

America's jaw dropped in shock "What?!"

~The end~

**AN: Thank you all for sticking with me this long and for all your lovely reviews. As you can see I can't just leave it like that so there will be a sequel so see you again in the next story~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please review~**


End file.
